Somebody had to do it
by Alphasix321
Summary: A reading story. I noticed the distinct lack of my hero academia reading/watching stories so I decided to write this. After season 2 is over I'll take a brake from writing this for a bit, paying more attention to my other fics, giving something a long awaited sequel, and possibly writing a new one while I'm at it.
1. Prologue

**So welcome, The summary for the story pretty much explains why I'm writing this even though I haven't even finished the first arc of my main story so I won't elaborate. Before we start just know that the characters in this story are from a week after the events of My Hero Academia: Two Heroes. So right before Bakugo gets kidnapped, but after the Stain fight. **

**(Izuku POV)**

"!?" I woke up with a jolt as my vision took in my completely white surroundings. I stood up trying to get my bearings straight when I noticed other people in the same room. To my right, the rest of Class 1-A was lying down, all asleep as far as I could tell. To my left I noticed that class 1-B was here as well with the exception of Monoma, equally unconscious. Panic started circulating through me as my mind ran at a kilometer a minute.

'Why is everyone here? Where IS here!? Did we get kidnapped?! how long have we been out?!' Internal mumbling aside, I heard a door open up behind me. I turned around in a flash and noticed who had entered. He was a tall man, about 200cm if I were to guess. He had a cloak on that obscured his face, the cloak itself was black, a very deep shade of black. Almost as if it was absorbing all of the light around it. The cloak itself reached all the way to his feet so I couldn't discern anything else about him. He looked right at me and spoke in a slightly deep but friendly tone that I wasn't expecting.

**(My POV)**

"Ah, you're awake. I was expecting you to be out for a few more minutes but I guess I should have expected nothing less from you." I said with a calm voice. Izuku looked at me skeptically and then to his sleeping friends. "Don't worry about them, they seem to be waking up now too."

As the other students woke up, some peacefully, others explosively(You know the one), but mostly they were just utterly confused. As they noticed me our explosive friend vocalized what the others were thinking albeit in a rude way.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE, HOW THE FUCK DID WE GET HERE, AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING YA CREEPY CLOAKED BASTARD!" No points for guessing who that was, I was chucking the whole time as he went off on his little temper tantrum. Before he could charge me though I held up a finger which caused him to stop.

"All very good questions, Bakugo-san but please there is no need for yelling. Now that you're all awake and so energetic I should explain why you have been brought here. But first please follow me to the other room. The others have been waiting patiently for you." I gave them a disarming smile, although with the cloak on they could only see my mouth which must have unnerved them.

"And why should we listen to you? For all we know you could be a villain who kidnapped us and is leading us into a trap." Called out Todoroki, the kid was smart but I guess waking up dulled his edge a bit.

"If I wanted to hurt you, or even kill you, then why would I wait until you were awake?" That seems to have convinced them I wasn't an immediate threat to them. They were still suspicious of course but they agreed to follow me to the next room.

In said room there were three couches set up in front of a large hologram projector, in the middle of the three couches was a table filled to the brim with snacks and drinks of all types. The room itself was rather large with a fully stocked kitchen at the back and even several bathrooms towards the right side of the room. What surprised the kids the most however were the people sitting on the couch. All Might in his muscle form, Midnight, Aizawa, Nezu, the big three, David and Melissa Shield, and Inko Midoriya. They were all relaxing until we entered the room. The students rushed off to their teachers, and class senior's sides in hopes of an explanation. Izuku went towards his mother to make sure she was alright. They all began talking and asking questions, normally I wouldn't mind but I have a schedule to keep.

I coughed out loud to get their attention. "Sorry to break up the reunion, but I should explain why you're all here, I have limited time here and a schedule to keep so please sit down and let me explain, I'll answer all the questions at the end". They all calmed down from there and sat down. Once everyone was comfortable I began my explanation.

"Ok this will probably sound a bit crazy but bear with me. I am a god, lowercase g of course, the big G is a bit above my paygrade." They looked at me like I was insane, understandable. I guess I should give them some proof.

"Yeah, yeah I can already tell what you guys are thinking, 'this guy's off his rocker', or 'great we got kidnapped by a lunatic.' Well let me show you something before jumping to conclusions." I raise my right hand and then lower it, this creates a large clear portal next to me. "This portal leads to another world. Specifically it is a world where a specific version of Izuku Midoriya lives. And before you ask, yes the multiverse is very much real. Now, wait here for a second while I go grab my example." I walked into the portal for a few seconds then came back with a slightly older looking Izuku next to me. He was a good 20 centimeters taller than Deku, his muscles were also more defined. What distinguished him the most though was that he only had one arm.

"Yo, I'm also Izuku, I come from a world where I was particularly lucky, or unlucky depending on your point of view. I became aware of the multiverse at a young age and got pretty strong thanks to the help of a few powerful friends and mentors that I have." He noticed that they were looking at his missing arm. "Don't worry about that, I lost this sucker in a fight a few days back. I just haven't gotten around to regrowing it yet. My life is pretty chaotic to say the least so I've been too busy."

"How are you too busy to regrow an arm! Wouldn't that take priority?!" Yelled out Iida in concern.

"Nah, a wound like this is nothing really. You should see the other guy hehe.." No one was amused by this, Inko looked on the verge of passing out. The new Izuku noticed this and walked up to her.

"So your my mom from this universe huh? Don't worry about me seriously a missing limb is like a paper cut compared to what I can survive. Anyway, that guy over there asked me to confirm whether he was a god or not, and I gotta say he's telling the truth. He has a similar aura to what Thor-nii-san had when I fought him so he's the real deal." While the class was trying to process this Melissa asked the new Izuku what he meant by Thor being his brother.

"Oh, you see while I was traveling the multiverse I met Thor, you know the Norse god of thunder. I ended up fighting him and impressed him enough for him to consider us blood brothers." Pretty much everyone was bug-eyed at this one. Especially Bakugou. Deku, of all people fought a god and got honored for it? The hell?!

"Wait so let me get this straight, you fought a god Midoriya?!" Asked Kirishima while looking at the one-armed Izuku reverently. "That's so manly! You must be really strong!" The others seem to be in agreement on this, anybody who could fight a god was obviously strong.

"Oh I'm not that strong, it's not like I beat him or anything." I step in to clarify. "Kid, going toe to toe with a planet-destroying god isn't something to be modest about, win or lose it was pretty badass of you. Plus it's not like you haven't won your fair share of fights either. Remember that time you single-handedly killed an entire species of genocidal aliens? Ah good times. Anyways, that should be all, thanks for helping me out man, here take these for the road it's the least I can do." I handed him some snacks as he said his goodbyes to the others.

"...He did what to an entire alien species?" Mineta asked still shocked and a little terrified of the other Midoriya. The rest of the students were equally scared of the complete BAMF of a man that they just met. I should probably calm them down before they get too excited.

"Don't worry about him, now that you know what situation you're in let me tell you WHY you're all here. As I said, I am a god, specifically a god of entertainment among other things. And I have been tasked by the higher-ups to perform a little social experiment. You will all be watching an edited version of Izuku Midoriya's journey through his hero career. Why Midoriya you may ask? Well you will see soon enough. While you guys are here time will be stopped in your homeworld so don't worry about missing any school days or anything. Any questions?"

All Might spoke up first. "Is this really necessary? I don't really feel comfortable with revealing Young Midoriya's private life to everyone here. Plus there may be some classified information in these edited videos that you want to show us." He raised a good point, although the students were confused by what classified information could involve Izuku of all people.

"Yes this is absolutely necessary, orders from above are absolute I'm afraid so I can't do much about that. However I did get to decide who got to come here. I only chose people that I was sure could be trusted with any secrets that may be revealed. I will say that the secrets of One for All are in good hands here, you can trust your students and the teachers here, besides Inko-san deserves to know about it anyway. As for revealing Izuku-sans' private life, don't worry the video will only show scenes relevant to the story of his life, we won't really get many scenes of his private life." All Might seems to have calmed down by now if only barely, he nodded and let me continue.

"If that's all then we should start now. Please pay attention to the hologram projector in front of you." As I said this the projector produced a perfect definition view of the My Hero Academia logo, under the logo there was text that read. "Izuku Midoriya: Origin"

Well that's it for the first chapter. This story will be much easier to produce chapters for so expect new chapters every other day or so. Once this story is finished I may make a sequel where the watchers move on to some of my favorite fanfiction that is on here. Speaking of which:

The Deku that appears in this story is a reference to the fanfiction called Twice Inheritor, by bubbajack. This is one of, if not the best crossover stories that I have read so far. And the Izuku in that story is an absolute badass. Please check it out if you have the time, trust me its worth your time.

ww w. fanfiction s / 12642513 / 1 / Twice-Inheritor(You know the drill just take out the spaces)


	2. Izuku Midoriya: Origin

**It begins**

The projector showed a young Izuku, on the ground covered in cuts, and bruises. He just stared at the hot summer sky, barely staying awake after his beating from Bakugou.

"Wow Midoriya-san, what happened to you? You look pretty beat up there." Sero asked in concern, Izuku was slow to respond, but he did it anyway.

"This was back when Kachan first discovered his quirk, he was never a very nice kid, to begin with but after he got his explosions he pretty much became the school bully… I just happened to be his favorite punching bag." He said sadly, remembering that day pretty vividly, after all, it was the day before his dreams were crushed for the first time. The others looked saddened by this or a bit angry.

"I knew you and Bakugou-san had history Midoriya-kun but I didn't think it stretched back that far. Or that it was this violent..." said Momo, they weren't very close but she didn't like seeing her fellow classmate so sad.

"**Here's the sad truth, all men are not created equal. When I was four years old I learned this the hard way."**

"Wait so Deku-kun is narrating this? And he sounds a bit older than he does now." Ochako commented as the scene was replaced by an older Izuku running through the streets.

"**But I refused to let that stop me. If anything it helped push me to do better."**

"A noble sentiment Midoriya-kun, it's that kind of thinking that got you into U.A right?" Iida added looking at Izuku with admiration, Izuku's positive attitude was pretty infectious that way. The Midoriya on screen suddenly stopped running and looked up at a giant villain standing above Tatooine Station.

"**Wow, that is one huge villain." **

Izuku said as he took in the scene in front of him. As the heroes showed up to deal with the villain Izuku just watched while providing commentary. He even had information on the relative newcomer Kamui Woods, this caused a guy next to him to call him out as a fanboy which he couldn't really deny.

"Classic Izuku, he's been like that since he was a little boy. He even keeps several journals filled with hero trivia on him for stuff like this." Inko said while smiling at how excited Izuku got overseeing heroes in action. The others looked at her and then at Izuku asking him what she meant by hero journals.

"Well you see I made it a hobby of mine to write down information on all of the heroes that I see. Including up and coming heroes and even you guys." He said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. The others looked interested and asked if they could see the journals for themselves.

"**What are you doing anyway, taking notes? Want to be a hero, huh?" The man asked already knowing the answer. Izuku looked at him and gave his award-winning smile. "Yes! More than anything!"**

"Wow Midori-kun was adorable even back then!" Mina exclaimed. Most of the girls were the same looking at the bright smiling Izuku being the cinnamon bun that he is. Meanwhile Inko was feeling happy over how well the students of 1-A liked her son.

"Everyone, we have a new mission! Protect that smile at all costs!" Kirishima exclaimed. This was followed by a wave of acceptance from the other guys, except for Bakugou because he's tsundere like that.

The screen shifted to Midoriya's middle school, where the teacher was talking about their futures.

**"Now since you're all in your third year, it's about time that you put some thought into your future!" Said a middle-aged man. "I could pass out some career assessment tests but why bother? I know you all want to go to the hero track!" The teacher exclaimed and the whole class started showing off their powers.**

**"Yes yes you've got some very impressive quirks. But no power usage allowed in school."** **The teacher said. Although he did nothing to stop them from doing so.**

**"Hey teach. Don't lump me in with these bunch of losers. I'm the real deal but these guys will be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-Lister." Bakugou said as the class turned on him for being a douche, he just laughed and said that he'll take them all on.**

"Yeesh, dude. Do you gotta start a fight wherever you go?" Kirishima asked. Bakugou just scoffed.

"Tsk and then you wonder why 1-A is held in contempt." Called out Awase. Class B has been silent so far since most of what's been going on were related to someone from Class A.

**"Well your scores are impressive. Maybe you will get into UA." The teacher said. The classed was culled by this seeing that he was aiming for the top school in the country.**

**"I aced all the mock tests. I'm the only one at this school that stands a chance at getting in. I'll end up more popular than All Might himself and be the greatest hero of all time! People all across the world will know who I am and it all starts with UA high!" Bakugou exclaimed.**

"So he wants to be popular. Not the noblest reason but it is a concrete goal." Nezu said.

**"Oh yeah Midoriya-san, don't you want to go to UA too?" The teacher asked. The screen froze and Izuku looked scared. The whole class started laughing at him.**

**"Midoriya? There's no way you'll get into the hero course without a quirk!" They laughed.**

"Without a quirk? But we've seen how strong he is. Why does everyone think he's quirkless?" Sato asked.

"Probably because he hasn't had a chance to show them. It's not like you can show off a quirk like that in a classroom." Iida said.

"True enough can you imagine what would happen if Midoriya-kun let off one of his punches inside a building," Sero commented.

"I don't have to imagine I experienced it myself," Bakugou said remembering his embarrassing defeat.

**"Actually they got rid of that rule! I could be the first one!" He said before Bakugou slammed an explosion onto his desk, forcing him to the wall.**

**"You're even worse than the rest of these damn rejects you quirkless wannabe! You really think they'll let someone like you in when they can have me?" Bakugo asked angrily.**

"Dude! Chill out, that was uncalled for. Plus shouldn't you know that he has a quirk since you knew Midoriya-kun for so long?" Kirishima scolded his friend.

"Tsk, quiet shitty hair. And no I found out about it during the battle trial. That fucking Deku kept it from me for years!" He raged at Izuku with what he thought was righteous anger.

"Sigh. Considering the level of detail that this thing has so far. You don't have to worry about an explanation, it should be revealed shortly. After all this is the day that I got my quirk." Izuku said nervously looking at All Might. He got a nod saying that it should be fine so he let it go.

**"Oh wait, you got it all wrong! I'm not trying to compete against you! You gotta believe me! It's just, I've wanted to be a hero ever since I was little. I may not have a quirk, but I can still try my best can't I?" Midoriya asked slowly and timidly.**

**"You'd never be able to hang with the best of the best! You'd die in the exams!" Bakugou yelled with the screen showing the other classmates as black demons with red eyes.**

"Oh so you do worry for him," Kirishima said with a smile, noticing that Bakugou wanted to protect Izuku from danger even if he worded it in the worst way possible.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD SHITTY HAIR!"

"Why is the teacher allowing this kind of talk anyway? He doesn't seem to care." Iida pointed out, appalled by the lack of professionalism asked.

"The better question is how did someone like Bakugou get in? I didn't know he was such a bully." Midnight said.

'Young Midoriya, how could I have been so ignorant to not know about your terrible history with Bakugou?' All Might mentally scolded himself. He should have had this sorted out as soon as possible, instead, he let it fester between the two for half a year.

**The screen changed to a sludge monster rampaging through the streets when a very skinny man came out of the store.**

**"There's no stopping him." A citizen said before the man turned bulky.**

**"Yes there is. You know why? I am here!" All Might exclaimed with his usual smile.**

"Wait! That was All Might? What the hell is up with that skinny body?" Bakugou demanded.

All Might let out a deep sigh as he was given confused looks by his students, Inko and Melissa "I suppose there's no point hiding it anymore, my time limit is almost up anyway" All Might said as he deflated letting everyone see his true form for the first time.

Needless to say the kids were all shocked by the transformation. Most of them were slack-jawed while others pulled a Deku and started muttering. Melissa was worried sick over him because of the way he looked.

"U-uncle Might, what happened to you!? You look really sick!" Melissa called out worried for her family friend.

"I'm sure that it will be explained later in the video. Please just keep watching for now if it isn't explained I'll do it myself." I made myself known to clarify a few things.

"This part is almost halfway done so just give it time. Afterward we can have a break to answer questions." That got them to calm down for now as they refocused screen.

**Back at the school, Izuku was taking notes as usual before Bakugou suddenly snatched it,** **"We're not done yet Deku." Bakugou said as his friends also started teasing him.**

"Bakugou, we need to talk about your attitude once we're done here." Principal Nezu said. The spiky blonde clenched his fists in irritation.

**Bakugou suddenly burned Izuku's notebook, making him scream.**

**"That's so mean." He said before it got thrown out the window.**

"Hey! That's his personal property! You had no right to do that!" Iida scolded him.

**"Lots of heroes have tales told about them from the beginning. People look at them and know they're destined for greatness. They'll realize I'm the next big thing. That's not ego talking, I just know I'm good. So here's a little word of advice, nerd. Don't even think of applying, or else." Bakugou faked a friendly smile.**

"You actually threatened him not to apply just to stroke your ego? What's your problem?" Uraraka yelled at him.

"Shut up, round face! He should've stayed out of my way!" Bakugo yelled. But then, he realized what they were about to hear him say next.

**"You know if you really want to be a hero that badly there might actually be another way. Just pray you'll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof of the building." He laughed.**

There was silence. Nothing but silence. But then Izuku felt blistering heat next to him. He looked and saw that Todoroki was igniting himself as he stood up and glared at Bakugo, who was actually intimidated by the usually passive boy's rage. Placing his still burning hand on Bakugo's shoulder Todoroki made his demands known.

"Listen, and listen well: don't ever say that to **anyone **ever again! Especially not Midoriya-kun! He's the kindest, most selfless person I've ever met! In fact he's the reason I'm still here right now! Stay away from him!" Todoroki said angrily, nearly yelling before he sat back down. A lifetime of abuse from Endeavor helped him empathize with Izuku. He had no idea his friend had suffered through so much already. It really was a wonder he didn't snap and turn into a bitter shell of himself after all this. I guess one thing they shared in common from the beginning was being treated as an outcast, albeit from opposite ends.

"I can't believe he really said that to someone, even if he meant it as a joke. How did someone like that get accepted into this school? We can't ignore something like this." Midnight wondered to herself.

"Starting now, there needs to be more parts for the exam. We can't let people who do that slip through the cracks anymore." Nezu agreed, to Aizawa's relief.

"Finally, I always said that the test was illogical, who cares if a hero can take down villains if they have no empathy in them." He said in a cold fury before looking at Bakugou. "Brat, once we're done here, you and I are going to have a long chat." Aizawa glared at the explosion boy, causing even him to flinch. He was strong, but he wasn't stupid. He wouldn't stand a chance if Aizawa got angry.

**Izuku turned around as if he wanted to say something back but he was intimidated by Bakugou making small explosions in his hand.** **"Something wrong?" He asked. Izuku froze in fear.**

**"Idiot. You can't go around telling people to kill themselves. What if I really jumped, what would he do then, huh?" Izuku said as he came across his burnt up notebook in a koi pond. **

"**My hopes and dreams have turned into fish food…" **

"Oof that's gotta be rough," Kaminari said as Izuku took his notebook back from the fish, cursing under his breath.

**A flashback then started with little Izuku again.**

"SO ADORABLE!" The girls all cooed.

**Izuku started watching an old video holding an All Might action figure. He explained that it was old but that it was the debut of the greatest hero the world has ever known. The video showed the scene of a disaster when a big bulky man was laughing in the distance.**

"Hard to believe he could go from a giant of a man like that too, well..." Sato said, looking at All Might. "No offense."

"None taken."

**"Fear not citizens! Hope has arrived! Because I am here!" All Might exclaimed as he flashed his signature smile while carrying a bunch of people.**

"Some people like Endeavor think that he only smiles like that to be flashy, but in truth, it's an effective technique for giving the public peace of mind. People always feel safer being around a hero who smiles a lot." Dave remarked.

"Exactly right." Nezu agreed.

**"He's the coolest in the universe! And once I get my quirk, I'm going to be a hero just like him!" Izuku started laughing like him before the screen changed to the doctor's office.**

**"Sorry kid, it's not gonna happen." The doctor said, causing Izuku to freeze with the screen turning white. He dropped the action figure in shock.**

"What does he mean, Midoriya-kun?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"You'll see." Izuku felt tears welling up at the pain of recalling that memory.

**"Oh no, you really think there's something wrong with him? I mean, most of the other kids have already begun to show signs." Inko asked. The doctor went on to explain how Izuku had 2 joints in his pinkie toe and was therefore quirkless.**

"Oh my God, Midoriya-san. I can't imagine how that feels. Wanting more than anything to help people but finding out you're unable to do it must be heartbreaking." Jiro said.

"It really was the worst day of my life," Izuku said.

'But if he was quirkless, then how.." most thought.

**Sad music started playing and Izuku was shown to be watching the video while crying.**

"Oh no, the man tears are coming! This music...it's so moving!" Kirishima said with manly sobs, and Tetsutetsu was doing the same.

"Wow even back then his tears were huge. Are you sure that wasn't your hidden quirk all along Midoriya-kun." Sero said trying to lighten the mood. It did get a chuckle out of Izuku but the rest of the class just glared at him for interrupting.

**"You see that mom? No matter what happens, he always saves people with a smile on his face. Do you think...that I could be a hero too?" Izuku asked before his mom hugged him while also crying.**

"Oh Deku! I'm so sorry! I can't imagine what you've been through before you came here!" Uraraka suddenly hugged the boy, making him blush in surprise and embarrassment. The rest of the audience giving the two knowing looks.

"She totally likes him," Ashido whispered to Jiro, who murmured in agreement.

**'That was the day I decided that no matter what everyone else thinks, I would try my best to achieve my dream.' Izuku narrated.**

'When did Midoriya-san get so...cool?' The class thought with a newfound respect for him.

**"I'll keep smiling, just like him," Midoriya said before he started laughing like All Might.**

"He really never gives up, does he?" Kendo said.

'It's why I chose him. I don't think I could have picked a better successor for my power.' All Might thought.

**Suddenly, the sludge villain from earlier rose up and started choking him.**

"No way! You were attacked by that thing too?" Iida asked in shock.

"Yeah, it came after me before Kacchan," Izuku replied.

"Why did you never tell me Izuku!" Inko yelled out in worry over her son.

"Sorry, mom. I just didn't want to worry you, besides It all turned out for the best.

**"Thanks for the body. You're my hero." The monster said as he tried to actually go inside Izuku.**

"How are you still alive?" Yaoyorozu asked in disbelief.

**Suddenly, Izuku saw a massive silhouette before hearing...**

**"TEXAS...SMASH!" All Might swung his fist forward in a powerful punch that released a strong gust of wind. The sludge villain was blown away and Izuku fell unconscious.**

"Yeah, All Might! One punch!" Kirishima fist pumped.

**A few minutes later, All Might was shown slapping Midoriya's face to wake him up.**

**"Hey, hey! Thought we lost you there!" All Might exclaimed, making Midoriya gasp in complete and utter shock.**

"You woke him up...by slapping him in the face?" Aizawa asked in disappointment.

"...Yes?" All Might replied nervously.

The others just sweatdropped at this, the students knew that All Might could be a little out there but this was just weird.

**Midoriya scuttled away from him in shock.**

**"It's him! The real thing, in the flesh! I have to get an autograph! I have a pen here somewhere! Please sign my notebook!" Midoriya reached for his notebook and turned to a blank page to find that it was already signed.**

**"He already did! Thank you! This will be a family heirloom! A treasure for many future generations!" Midoriya was bowing very fast and viciously.**

"An heirloom, Midoriya-san? Really?" Mineta asked.

"Uhhhh...yeah," Midoriya replied slowly.

Class A was used to this side of him, but Class B was a little taken back by his devotion to his hero.

**"But thanks for your help! I have caught the evildoer!" All Might exclaimed while holding 2 soda bottles with the monster trapped inside.**

"You've got to be kidding," Jiro said.

"I wonder how it feels to have your body in two places at once like that?" Tetsutetsu asked. The rest of the viewers shivered at that.

**"Wait, you're leaving already? But there's so much I want to ask you." Izuku said.**

"Midoriya-kun...please tell me you didn't," Todoroki said, making the boy blush and chuckle nervously.

"All Might, did he?" Aizawa asked.

"He did." All Might replied equally sheepish over what happened.

"**I have to get this guy to the police! Sorry, but pros are constantly fighting not just villains, but also time!" All Might performed a big jump and started flying. It was then showed that the green-haired boy hitched a ride on his gigantic legs.**

Almost the whole audience had their jaws dropped before they all burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Midoriya-san, I can't believe you just did that!" Sero exclaimed with his trademark toothy smile.

"Midoriya-kun, that was reckless! Why did you risk yourself for that?" Iida asked. Izuku just gripped his pants tightly.

"I had to know," Midoriya replied. The others were confused by this and kept watching.

**"Let go! I love my fans but this is too much!" All Might tried to make him let go.**

**"Wait, we're flying! If I let go now, I'll die!" Midoriya said.**

**"Oh, that's a good point." All Might agreed. The 2 of them landed on a rooftop on a random building.**

"You'd think that the symbol of peace would have realized that sooner." Midnight said teasing All Might.

**"That was very reckless. Now I have to go." All Might said as he prepared to leave.**

**"Wait, please! I don't have a quirk. I'm just an ordinary kid! But...can I ever hope to be someone like you?" Izuku asked with a blushing face, eyes closed.**

**'Meeting All Might was a dream come true for me, but what I didn't know was that encounter would change my life forever.' Midoriya narrated before the episode ended.**

"What it ended on a cliffhanger! No fair!" Mina exclaimed.

"Then we shall take a little break before watching the next episode," I said as they got up and ate some of the food provided.

"Don't think your off the hook yet no-face. You still owe us answers, you too All Might." Bakugou pointed out. I nodded and stood up from the couch.

"Most of your questions will be answered next episode, but for now please rest up for it. I'm going to talk to my boss to see if I can provide a little more entertainment to watch in between shows so that we don't get bored. Sayonara.

**So that's the first episode, this is taking me way longer than I thought to write. Having to copy the script to my hero by hand is time-consuming and it's taking a bit of creativity to include all of the characters in the room at once. **

**By the way that the last comment by the resident god had a purpose, I want to know whether I should add in some fanfiction worlds for them to read in between canon episodes to keep things from getting stale. I'll let you guys decide on that so make sure to review.**

**Later.**


	3. What it takes to be a hero

**I AM HERE! uploading two days in a row like a Madlad. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, thankfully I've gotten into the groove of writing this so each chapter should come out a bit quicker than usual.**

"I'm back guys, my idea has been submitted for consideration. Until I get the go-ahead we are gonna be continuing where we left off." I said as I barge into the room. The others seem to be more relaxed now if a bit anxious over what happened last episode.

"Hey, what are we supposed to call you anyway? We can't just call you god now can we." Tsuyu asked.

"I know I won't" Bakugou confirmed.

I just shrug "I don't really care what you call me, when you get to my position names kinda lose meaning. I have more names than you have clothes but I suppose this one would be appropriate for now. Call me Asobi." I chose a name that fits my background as a god of entertainment and that they could pronounce in their native tongue.

They were satisfied with this and went back to watching the screen.

**The projector turned on to show a recap of the previous episode before it changed back to Izuku and All Might on the rooftop.**

**"Without a quirk?" All Might questioned before he suddenly started steaming.**

"There it is again, what's with the steam?" Kirishima asked.

**"I want to be just like you. I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe. That's why even without a power, I want to be a hero." Izuku said.**

"Wow, he truly is a heroic boy." Midnight said. Looking at Izuku with a hint of lust, cue nervous sweating from said cinnamon roll.

**But then, just before it cut to the intro, All Might was shown again, but this time he was very skinny and he looked like a skeleton. Izuku stared at him in shock and screamed.**

"Wow we even get our own intro that's so cool!" Ochako exclaimed in joy at the intro. The others agree that it was very well done.

"Thank you, thank you, the creators of this show put a lot of effort into it. They would love to see how much you enjoyed it.

Coming down from the excitement of the intro Ida looked at all might. "So how did you end up looking like that anyway, I can see the shrunken eyes and black sclera being caused by quirk overuse but why are you so skinny." Ida asked in curiosity. The others seem to be wondering the same thing.

"Young Ida, all will be revealed in this video. Just keep watching." All Might replied.

**The intro ended and the screen showed Bakugou and his friends in an alleyway. Bakugou kicked a familiar looking bottle, releasing a familiar green liquid.**

"Uh oh, I guess this is karma for earlier, Bakugou!" Kirishima said.

"Wait, the sludge monster was inside that thing?" Bakugou asked in shock, pissed off that he unknowingly caused one of the worst experiences of his life.

**"Don't you think you were a little hard on Izuku today? I mean didn't you guys use to be friends?" One of the other guys asked.**

**"It's his own fault for getting in my way!" Bakugou yelled.**

"Anyone else getting serious flashbacks to The Fairly Odd Parents" Mineta called out. Everyone even myself looked at him strangely. "What? It was a good show and we've all seen the Dinkleberg meme."

"Yeah just didn't expect you to know about such a retro show." I said. They come from an earth almost identical to earth prime but even still that show has to be at least a hundred years old from their perspective.

**"Whatever, it's not like it's my problem." The kid said before lighting a cigarette.**

**"Idiot! If I get caught with you doing that there's no way UA will let me in!" Bakugou yelled before taking it from him and crushing it on the ground. **

"Well at least he takes his own image seriously." Nezu said, and the other teachers nodded in agreement.

**Suddenly, the green slime rose up and it was unknown what happened next.**

"Oh man, he got you!" Kirishima exclaimed in worry.

**The screen changed back to the rooftop with All Might in his weak form.**

**"What happened? Where did All Might go? You're not him! You're a fake! An impostor!" Izuku pointed an accusing finger at his idol.**

**"I assure you that I am All Might." The man spat out blood.**

"Ewww! Dude, what was that about?" Kaminari said while looking unnerved. All Might just gave him a thumbs-up before some blood leaked out of his mouth too.

"**You know how guys at the pool are always sucking in air and making themselves look buff by flexing? Yeah, I'm like that, this is what my real body looks like."**

**"This can't be real All Might is a giant of a man that saves people with a fearless smile on his face!" Izuku said.**

**"There's plenty of fear behind that smile. I'm counting on you to keep your mouth shut. Don't go telling your friends or spreading it online, even accidentally." All Might lifted his shirt up, revealing his gaping wound.**

"Oh my God! What happened to you?" Ibara asked in shock. The rest of the students were left speechless at the horrible injury that their hero had this whole time. Melissa almost broke out in tears until David and Izuku went to comfort her. This got a nod of approval from Dave.

**"Pretty gross, right? I got this in a big fight 5 years back. My respiratory system was basically destroyed, and I've lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries have pretty much worn me out, and it can't be fixed. Right now I can only do hero work for about 3 hours a day. The rest of the time, this is what I look like." All Might explained.**

"3 hours? So that's why you're always in such a hurry! After each combat training class, you must have been exhausted, ribbit!" Asui said.

**"5 years ago? Was that the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?" Izuku asked.**

**"Wow you know your stuff. But that punk couldn't defeat me. This fight was kept under wraps. I'm supposed to be the guy who's always smiling right? I'm the symbol of peace. People everywhere have to think that I'm never afraid. But honestly, I smile to hide the fear inside." All Might said.**

The whole theater was in a state of mixed emotions. Most were in shock from hearing those words come out of their idols mouth. The teachers were looking at All Might in sympathy. The older students were taking it a little better but they were still wide-eyed. The one that took it the worst was Melissa since she never knew about any of this, assuming that her uncle was in great health even in his older age.

'Wow, I never thought I would see All Might of all people so vulnerable' the students thought.

'What kind of villain is powerful enough to do that to him? If _he _found out, he would never let All Might hear the end of this.' Todoroki thought, getting slightly angry for multiple reasons, unknown to him Bakugou felt the same. Having a weakened All Might meant that they could never surpass him in his prime, they could never "truly" become #1.

**"This job isn't easy. Pros are always having to risk their lives. Some villains just can't be beaten without powers. So no, I honestly don't think you can become a hero without a quirk." All Might said.**

"No way, he...let Midoriya-kun down like that." Kirishima said.

"It seemed reasonable at the time. He was obviously concerned about Midoriya-san's safety." Kendou remarked. After all being a hero wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, a powerless person could only do so much against the villains that heroes had to fight on a daily basis.

**"I see." Izuku looked down in sadness.**

**"If you want to help people, you can become a police officer. They get crap because the heroes capture most of the villains but it's a fine profession. It's not bad to have dreams, young man, but make sure your dreams are attainable, realistic." All Might said as he left.**

"That was a little harsh, but it seemed like a rational thing to say. Rushing into a battle without a quirk is dangerous and reckless." Aizawa remarked. The other teachers and students sweat dropped from this remark from the harshest teacher in the school.

"Telling him about being a police officer wasn't the worst idea. Heroes come in many different ways. One time, even I was outnumbered before the police showed up and gave me the backup I needed." Mirio said. Even the strongest heroes needed help from time to time. Plus who else was going to do all the dirty work involved in finding criminals as well as the paperwork. Every job had its place.

"Plus, one of my closest friends is a great detective." All Might said.

**All Might was walking down the stairs before he realized his pockets were empty.**

**"Don't tell me!" All Might yelled as he left sped away.**

**Izuku saw an explosion in the distance.**

**"A villain? I wonder which hero will show." Izuku was about to head over there when All Might's words echoed in his mind.**

"All Might just wrecked your dreams and your confidence! I'm so sorry Deku!" Uraraka held his hand, making him blush again.

"It's alright. I know he was just looking out for me. But I'm here now right? That's what matters." Izuku said. Getting a round of agreements from his classmates.

**The screen changed to under a bridge where the sludge villain was trying to possess Bakugou and the heroes were trying to stop him.**

"Dude! My God! You're lucky All Might saved you!" Kirishima exclaimed. Bakugou flinched slightly, remembering that it wasn't just All Might who tried to save him.

**The heroes each tried to get in close but none of them had the right quirk for the job. Meanwhile, Izuku was walking down the street writing in his notebook again. He was on the Mt Lady page.**

"Wait, Midoriya? Why does it say 'sexy' on Mt Lady's page? Can it be that you're pervier than you lead people to believe?" Mineta asked teasingly. The boy blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, not that kind of sexy! I mean that her nature could make it easier to handle interrogations and it's great for distracting villains." Midoriya said quickly. Mineta stared in silence before clenching his fist.

'Why is this guy so innocent?' He thought.

Inko just smiled knowing that her son wasn't like most teenage boys in that way.

"That boy really is clever. I've done those things before too. That greenhorn brat is totally stealing my moves! He really does have a smart head on him, doesn't he?" Midnight said and smiled at the boy.

**As he kept walking, All Might's words echoed in his head.**

**'Some villains just can't be beaten without powers. So no, I honestly don't think you can become a hero without a quirk.' Izuku looked down**

**"You always knew it right? You've just been avoiding reality. A hero needs a quirk." Izuku said.**

"You can't think like that, Deku! It doesn't matter what anyone else says! Heroes come in so many other ways than fighting villains!" Uraraka said trying to cheer him up.

"But still it was always my dream to be told that quirkless people could still be heroes." Izuku said as he lowered his head.

**Izuku noticed the commotion going on at the bridge and joined the crowd. The sludge monster was surrounded by fire combined with Bakugou's explosions, preventing the heroes from getting in close. Kamui Woods was rescuing people in his chains but he couldn't get closer to the monster. Backdraft was busy holding back the spreading fire waiting for the fire trucks to get there. All Might was clutching his injured spot.**

**'When did this happen? I was so worried about my time limit that I didn't even notice him escape! I already used up all my time! After telling that kid that heroes should always be ready to risk their lives! I'm pathetic!' All Might thought.**

"No All Might! You can do it!" Uraraka cheered.

**Izuku stared in shock at the monster.**

**'It's the villain from before! No way! All Might captured him! Wait a minute, then...that's when it happened! And now because he wasted all of his energy on me, he can't power up! It's my fault!' Midoriya thought.**

"Young Midoriya, you shouldn't think like that. That situation was out of your control, if anything it was my own fault for making such a rookie mistake." All Might said.

"But still, your time was shortened because of me." Izuku said.

"No, it was shortened because of that sludge monster." All Might smiled.

**The crowd was now wondering why the heroes weren't doing anything. One person mentioned that All Might was in town and now everyone was asking why the villain was still on the loose if he already encountered the legendary hero.**

"There's an important lesson here, students. If you want to be a hero, you have to be very careful with just how much spotlight you get. It's sad, but the reality is that most people only care about what they see on TV or in person. That's why Eraser Head prefers to work in the shadows. The more attention you give to the media, the more fragile your reputation becomes." Nezu said.

**Izuku had his hands over his mouth and he saw that it was Bakugou that was in trouble. He looked really scared with the villain's mouth over his own. But then suddenly, Midoriya just dropped his notebook and started running towards the monster. An epic soundtrack started playing.**

"WHAT THE HELL, MIDORIYA?!" His whole class gasped in shock.

Inko almost fainted on the spot from watching her son do something so dangerous, but she was also proud of him for being so brave.

"You ran to save him? Even after everything he did to you?" Kirishima asked in shock.

"Well...I couldn't just do nothing." Izuku replied slowly.

"The kid's got guts I'll give him that, and a heart of gold." Mirio said. Izuku was happy about getting complimented by the U.A's top student.

"Listen to that kickass music!" Kaminari and Jirou exclaimed.

**'Wait, what am I doing? Why are my legs moving?' Izuku thought.**

"You didn't even know why either? You ran to save him...on instinct?" Iida asked in awe, his respect for Izuku growing by the second along with the others.

**He remembered his notebook and suddenly threw his backpack at the monster. A can hit it right in the eye.**

"You go, Midoriya-san!" Sero exclaimed in excitement.

"Smart move, when in doubt go for the eyes!" Ochako said in her 'serious' voice. The others just looked at her in amusement. Cinnamon rolls shouldn't give death glares.

**"Deku? What are you doing here?" Bakugou asked.**

**"I don't know! My legs just started moving!" Izuku replied as he scraped at the sludge, trying to free him.**

**'I don't know why I did what I did.' Midoriya narrated as he remembered everything that's happened so far. There was a flashback of things being said to him before the screen went black for a moment.**

**'Maybe it was the look on his face.' He narrated. His face was covered in tears but he still managed to form a big smile.**

**"Kacchan, I couldn't just stand there and watch you die." Izuku said, making All Might gasp in shock.**

Almost the whole theater erupted in cheers from experiencing his brave words and actions. Even most of the teachers clapped.

"Listen to this guy! He's so manly!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu let the manly tears out again.

"Midoriya-kun, regardless of your ability, you always had the heart of a true hero huh?." Todoroki said with a small smile, making the green head cry...again.

"He doesn't care about how he does it. He just wants to do the right thing. This kid truly is something special." David commented.

"Yeah, he is." All Might smiled at his successor.

**"I have to do something, no matter the cost!" All Might inflated himself and powered up.**

"You...inspired All Might to act too?" Ojiro questioned in disbelief. To think that a student could inspire the #1 hero was impressive on a whole other level.

**All Might dashed at the scene and managed to grab Izuku away from the villain.**

**"I truly am pathetic. I told you that pros always have to risk their lives, but now I see I wasn't living up to my own ideals!" All Might yanked Bakugou away from the monster.**

**"Detrooooooiiiit...Smash!" All Might unleashed a tremendous punch on the villain, causing him to fall apart along with creating a big gust of wind.**

"Yeah, All Might! Show him how it's done!" The students cheered.

**The music stopped as All Might stood still in front of the crowd. He stopped himself from stumbling and raised his fist in victory, causing the crowd to cheer.**

**'The villain was taken into custody. All Might was swarmed by reporters.' Izuku narrated. The screen shifted to the heroes scolding him.**

**'I got chewed out by the heroes while Kacchan was praised for his bravery.' He narrated.**

"So the one that got captured and did nothing got all the praise, while the kid that actually tried to save him was reprimanded? The hell is this crap!" Awase yelled out with the agreement of the other students.

"No matter how reckless it seemed, it's not like they were going to do anything! They just stood idly by and watched Bakugou suffocate!" Kirishima yelled.

"While Midoriya didn't exactly think things through, it's true that the rookies hesitated way too much." Aizawa scolded them, they needed more experience to prevent that from happening.

"Waiting for someone else to arrive is not always a viable solution. Especially in a hostage situation." Midnight said.

"You're forgetting that he also inspired me to act too. If it wasn't for what he said, I wouldn't have been able to live up to my own ideals. I honestly think he's even more heroic than me." All Might said.

Hearing his mentor say that Izuku's chest swelled with pride. Until he noticed the others looking at him with awe for the same reason which caused him to hide his blushing face in his hands again.

**The screen changed to Izuku walking around the neighborhood in the sunset. But then, the ever so loud voice of Bakugou caught his attention.**

"No way. Is Bakugou actually going to apologize for being an ass?" Sero asked.

"Shut up, elbows!" Bakugou raged.

**"I just want you to know that you didn't do anything, you got it? Don't you dare look down on me! I don't owe you anything got that!" Bakugou yelled before storming off. Halfway through his yelling his face lost a lot of its anger and he ended up just leaving with more weight to his steps.**

"Honestly we should have expected that." Kaminari sighed.

"Heh, honestly with the way he said that and with how he walked away it almost looked like a tsundere moment. Kirishima said with a chuckle.

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" No prizes for guessing who that was.

**Even Izuku looked a bit confused at this before sighing. "He's not wrong it's not like I actually did anything to help back there. I guess I should just go back to giving up on my dreams.**

**"I am here!" Izuku turned back around and saw All Might appear in front of him.**

**"Whoa, All Might? What happened to all the reporters?" Izuku asked.**

**"I managed to get them off me. It was easy after all I'M ALL MIGH-Guhh!" He stopped mid-sentence spitting out blood which caused Izuku to panic.**

"**I came to thank you young man. If you hadn't told me your life story and run into that fight, I would have just been a worthless bystander. So thanks.**

"**Wait no It was my fault that he was there to begin wi-" He started to say before he was interrupted.**

**I'm not done. You told me you didn't have a power, so when I saw this timid quirkless boy try to save a life, it inspired me to act too." All Might replied.**

"You hear that, dude? You inspired him." Kaminari said, making him blush again due to his from the attention.

**"There's a different story about every hero, how they became great. But most of them have one thing in common. Their bodies just moved before they had a chance to think." All Might said. Izuku kneeled on the ground and started crying.**

"**And today that's what happened to you." He said solemnly.**

"Wait where is this going?" Uraraka asked hoping that it would be what she thought.

"**That day, the words I needed to hear more than anything were said to me by the man that I respected the most." Midoriya narrated.**

**"Young man, you too can become a hero." All Might said as his hair blew in the breeze. Izuku just wouldn't stop sobbing with joy.**

The crowd burst out with happiness at hearing this. Ochako and Melissa each gave Izuku a hug after hearing it. Which of course made Izuku nearly faint on the spot. The other students, including the older ones were looking at him with major respect for getting noticed by All Might, while the teachers were looking at him with pride for being their student.

"**Dreams can become reality. Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention that this is the story of how I became the world's greatest hero." Midoriya narrated before the episode ended.**

The cheering stopped as everyone stared in shock at hearing this, especially Izuku and Bakugou.

'No way! That damn nerd...will beat me?' Bakugou clenched his fists and generated a little heat in them.

"I'll be...the greatest?" Midoriya pointed at himself as he stammered before Ochako's hug tightened around him.

"Congratulations, Deku-kun! I knew you were amazing!" Ochako exclaimed.

"Yeah, if anyone deserves that title, it's you." Todoroki agreed. He definitely wanted to be the best too, but if it wasn't going to be him, he was happy it was going to be Midoriya.

"So that was it for now. Before we continue on to the next episode, I want to show you guys where you will be staying while you're here." I showed them to each of their bedrooms which were already filled with copies of everything they owned which got most of them pretty embarrassed asking how I knew.

"God, remember? Anyway, I should get going make yourselves comfortable until I get back next episode should be the last one before you guys get some rest, it's already been 3 hours since you got here after all." With that I leave the room.

**FIN**

**Remember to vote for whether I should add other fanfiction to the experience. I already have dozens of fics that I personally read beforehand along with several crossovers involving Hero Aca. If you have any recommendations for which fics to read just add them to your review and I'll check them out myself.**

**Have a good existence.**


	4. Roaring Muscles

**Well I guess it's that time of day again. The time where I yeet a bunch of words on a screen and hope for the best.**

The scene was quite peaceful, our watchers had just finished eating breakfast that they prepared using the top of the line kitchen provided for them and were relaxing on the couch conversing about the last few episodes. And like most peaceful things some asshole had to ruin it.

*BOOM! Asobi rocketed into the room from above them. He was covered in ash and his cloak was slightly flaming as he stood back up. He looked pissed as his cloak finally fell off his face revealing it. He flailed his arms in the air yelling. "Screw you too!" He looked around, noticing that the others were giving him amused and worried looks. "Eh it's fine, just some assholes from work. Let me tell you, regardless of where you work bureaucracy is the enemy."

As the watchers got a good look at his face they noticed how plain it was, simple features, a masculine, square jaw, hazel eyes, with dark brown, nearly black hair. The only distinguishing feature was the fact that his eyes had cross-shaped pupils and had black sclera similar to Mina.

"Normally I don't like showing my face but I guess It's too late for that now. Anyway let's get onto the next episode, it should answer any of the lingering questions you have left along with provide me with some entertainment." The others agreed quickly enough, they also wanted to see what happened next. With the exception of Izuku and All Might who were looking nervous.

**A quick recap of the previous episodes appeared before the screen shifted back to All Might and Izuku.**

**'Then, he said words that were more than I could ask for.' He narrated.**

**"I deem you worthy of my power. My quirk is yours to inherit." All Might said.**

**Izuku lifted his head and had a confused look on his face before the intro started playing.**

Almost everyone had their jaws dropped in shock. Only the Principal, All Might, and Izuku weren't totally stunned.

"...EEEEHHHH?!" Everyone exclaimed in disbelief.

"No way. You...inherited his power?" Momo asked, brain working overtime trying to process what was just said.

"How is that even possible?" Mina asked, equally in shock though with considerably fewer ideas going through her head.

"I knew your power was a lot like All Might's, gero!" Tsuyu exclaimed, having called it from day two.

Inko was just at a loss for words and looked on in amazement. Meanwhile the two Shields were having an epiphany over Izuku's quirk since they experienced it first hand.

"So that's why you have such a soft spot for Midoriya. You're personally training him to literally become the next you." Aizawa equally shocked at this but he hid it well.

"Exactly right. Originally, his successor was going to be a student here, but when young Midoriya came along, a candidate like that just couldn't be passed up." All Might said. His words sending bolts of shock and jealousy through the students. Most of them thinking "It could have been me?"

"Dude! Why didn't you tell us you were literally as strong as All Might?" Kirishima asked.

"Because it's a big secret only a handful of other people knew. I couldn't just brag that I have his power. Besides, I don't want to be seen as just the kid who was given All Might's strength. I want to be my own person." Izuku replied.

'Damn, that was such a manly answer.' Kirishima and TetsuTetsu at once thought.

**Izuku stared at his idol with complete and utter confusion.**

**"Look at your face! Listen, do you want to accept my awesome power or not?" All Might pointed to him as blood came out of his mouth.**

"Oh man, I keep forgetting that you're brutally injured, gero." Tsuyu said. A little worried over her teacher.

"I wonder who could have done that to him," Tokoyami said. The other students wondered the same thing while the staff grimace at the memory.

**"The tabloids guess that my power is super strength or invulnerability, but on TV, if the question is asked, I just dodge it with a funny joke, because the Symbol of Peace just had to be a natural-born hero. But I'm going to tell you a secret. I was not born with this power. It was passed onto me like a sacred torch." All Might spread his arms and a glowing image of him appeared in Izuku's mind.**

"So this is why you were so nervous about us watching this." Iida said. Practically the whole theater was in shock from learning that the number one hero wasn't natural-born after all.

"Wait, but does that mean that All Might was quirkless too?!" Momo said in realization.

"Yes, I was. My master was such a great person that she gave me the ability to fulfill my dream. I wish you all could have met her. She taught me how to smile through any crisis." All Might admitted.

**"Wait, wait, wait! It's true that nobody knows how your quirk works, it's one of the world's greatest mysteries but the idea of passing on a quirk to others is mutter mutter mutter mutter..." Izuku was now just muttering over and over again. The word mutter was circling around him and All Might.**

"Dude, you've got to stop doing that." Kirishima said.

"Honestly I think it's justified in this situation." Said Melissa who was also muttering up a storm from finding out her uncle's secret.

**"Uh, looks like you're overthinking this whole inheriting thing. Stop nerding out!" All Might exclaimed.**

Everyone laughed at this, except Izuku and Melissa of course who just got embarrassed.

"Even All Might wants you to stop!" Sero laughed.

**"I was given the ability to stockpile power. That's just one factor of my secret abilities. It's a crystallization of power passed on from person to person, growing over time. And now it's your turn. The true name of my power is One For All." All Might's hand started glowing with rainbows.**

**"One...For...All." Izuku stammered.**

"Wait a minute! If the power grows over time, then that means..." Momo started.

"Midoriya-kun is going to be even more powerful than All Might!" Iida finished.

"Midoriya-san... apologies for asking if you were just All Might's secret love-child or something." Todoroki said. At this All Might and Small Might froze in unison.

"Wait, you thought that too?" Tsuyu asked. Just how many people made that mistake? They turned back and the Shields were also looking away from them nervously. Poor Inko was so embarrassed by this that she pulled an Izuku and just went behind the couch for now.

"Nothing! It doesn't matter! It's fine, Todoroki-kun. At least you all know the reason why now. Honestly, it's like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Izuku replied.

'That shitty nerd! He was telling the truth when he told me he got it from someone else!' Bakugou clenched his fists in anger and a little happiness knowing that he wasn't lied to at least.

**"Why are you giving me something so grand?" Izuku asked.**

**"Because you deserve it. You didn't have a power but you were more heroic than anyone else back there." All Might replied, making the green head cry AGAIN.**

**"Seriously! You gotta stop crying so much if you want my quirk! Anyway, I'm not going to force this on you." All Might put his hand behind his head.**

"Thank you! That crying was getting kind of annoying!" Awase said getting a few sour looks from 1-A.

**'He told me the secret of his power. How could I have refused?' Midoriya narrated.**

"Honestly who would refuse an offer like that?" Kaminari asked.

"You'd be surprised, there are plenty of versions of Izuku out there that refused All Might's quirk and either chose another path or became the first quirkless hero regardless." I said as the others looked at me in surprise. "Maybe when we get approval I'll show you one of those worlds."

"By the way, this is a big secret. None of you may tell anyone about any of what you've seen or will see today. Not even your families. Is that clear?" Nezu asked.

"Yes sir." Everyone replied knowing from the start that they had to keep their mouths shut.

**"Yes! Of course I will!" Izuku replied and stood up.**

"Yeah baby! I have an idea! Midoriya-san's new code name should be Small Might!" Kaminari said, earning nothing but sweat drops from everyone else.

"...Just because that name fits doesn't make it any less cringy." I said a name like that really can't be taken seriously.

**"No hesitation! That's exactly what I expected from you!" All Might exclaimed before the title card appeared.**

"Roaring Muscles? Awesome! Midoriya-kun's gonna do some workouts!" Kirishima exclaimed.

**The screen shifted to Dagobah beach with Izuku pulling a big refrigerator with All Might on top.**

"Really? You think that he can push that, especially with you on top?" Midnight asked.

**"Come on! Men hurl fridges larger than this, and most of them don't have any super strength!" All Might said.**

**"But don't you add an extra 600 pounds by sitting on top of it?" Izuku asked.**

**"Nah, I've lost weight. I'm down to 560 these days, in this form at least. Look at you, you're not ready for my power." All Might replied as he took a picture.**

**"What? But I thought you said I was worthy!" Izuku started crying again.**

**"I'm talking about your weak body." All Might said.**

"Oh, that makes sense. I guess you can't really expect to be able to handle that kind of power with spaghetti arms." Sato said.

**"My power is a bunch of people's strength crammed into one big hurricane of sheer force. If an unprepared body tried to wield it, your limbs would shoot off!" The screen showed an image of Izuku's limbs shooting off.**

"Damn, that's pretty hardcore!" Kyoka exclaimed.

**"SHOOT OFF? Oh, I get it. This trash thing is like some hardcore gym workout, and you're my trainer." Izuku shook his head.**

**"You got it! But there's another reason too. I did some research yesterday, and I found out that this beach was once clear, but people keep illegally dumping their garbage here." All Might said.**

"Wait a minute, a few weeks before the school year started, the beach was cleared of all trash and was officially open to the public again. Midori-kun, you didn't." Mina said in surprise, making the boy next to him blush.

"Yep, I did." Izuku replied nervously.

"Wow, thanks for that, I love going to the beach so you clearing that up did me a huge favor!" Mina thanked him which got him blushing even harder.

**"Originally, being a hero meant doing volunteer work. Even if it seemed boring, you can't stray from those roots. The UA entrance exam is in 10 months! So, your first step to becoming a hero will be to restore this section of the beach." All Might said as he effortlessly crushed the fridge.**

"He's not even trying!" Mineta exclaimed at the show of force.

"You know what? How about someday we plan a little field trip to do some community service?" Iida raised his hand.

"That sounds like a great idea, Iida-kun!" Izuku exclaimed in agreement.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. In honor of young Izuku Midoriya's hard work, we shall plan this soon." Nezu said with his typical kind smile.

**"About heroics, it's not something that can be done easily without a quirk. It's not fair, but that's reality. Plus, UA is the hardest school to get into. So to prepare your body, I came up with this! My American Dream Plan! Follow this to the letter and the beach will be cleaned up just in time! I've detailed every other aspect of your life too! Honestly, this schedule is super hard, think you're up to it?" All Might asked.**

"Geez, All Might. When did you make that?" Present Mic asked, making him sweatdrop.

"One For All gives me super speed too, you know." All Might replied.

"Wouldn't the friction from writing that fast make the paper burn up?" Momo asked.

"Shush, no need to bring logic and reasoning into this." I said.

**"I have to work many times harder than anyone else! Let's do this!" Izuku exclaimed.**

**'And just like that, I began 10 months of absolute hell.' Midoriya narrated.**

"Hell? How bad was it?" Ojiro asked.

"Most difficult time of my life." Izuku replied.

**The screen showed Izuku lifting different parts of the garbage with All Might cheering him on. The screen shifted to Izuku's middle school. The teacher was droning on about new bills that passed with the emergence of powers. Izuku was muttering about how he was going to train. He said that he'll get in 490 hours of actual training even if he was efficient. The word mutter appeared all around him and everyone was staring at him.**

"There he goes again." His classmates sweatdropped.

**A stretchy hand smacked his head.**

**"Midoriya, I know you had an encounter with a villain but you won't get into UA if you don't listen." The teacher said.**

"Jokes on him I guess" Kaminari said as he chuckled.

**Izuku was now shown bench pressing and doing push-ups.**

"Damn, you did all of this for 10 whole months?" Kyoka asked in surprise.

"Uh, yep." Izuku replied, a little embarrassed.

**The screen showed Izuku eating and studying between workouts. He managed to scarf down a whole bowl of rice and he quickly asked for another one. Showing off how much his body was growing from his training. He was shown running on the beach in the blistering heat when he stopped and threw up.**

"Oh man, he's working so hard! He's making the rest of us look lazy!" Mina exclaimed, earning nods of agreement from the rest of the class.

**He was then shown in school while doing grip exercises under the desk.**

"Now that's dedication!" Mina exclaimed.

"He's not trying to make it easier! He's trying to make it harder! What is up with this kid?" Bondo remarked.

**He was then shown literally carrying All Might.**

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Kendou asked seeing the lanky boy carrying a 250+kilo man on his back.

**The screen now showed autumn with All Might riding a scooter with Izuku carrying something. He then suddenly collapsed.**

"See? He's exhausted!" Kendou exclaimed.

"He always tried to push his limits, sometimes that doesn't work out for the best." All Might said.

**"I designed the American Dream Plan to be hard but manageable, which means, you haven't been sticking to it. You're overdoing things. That's going to have the opposite effect of what we want!" All Might said.**

**"I have to work harder, or else I won't stand a chance against the other applicants. I don't just want to get in, I want to excel. I want to be the greatest hero in the world!" Izuku said as he got back up.**

"He's shooting for the moon. What a dedicated kid you chose." Midnight remarked, earning nods from the other teachers.

**"That's the fighting spirit I was looking for!" All Might picked him up as he hung limply. The screen then changed to the morning of the exam. A big scream was heard as All Might drove up. He looked at Izuku, who was shirtless and was letting out a triumphant scream.**

The girls had large blushes on their cheeks. Izuku always wore baggy clothes so this was their first time seeing his muscles in all their glory. Needless to say, our little green hero just got a few new fans on his side. Ochako in particular was already floating around a bit.

"Seriously Midoriya-kun with a body like that you should show it off a bit more. You earned it after all." Kirishima encouraged but Izuku was just embarrassed by his past self's actions.

"He's right you know" Mirio followed while flexing screaming his catchphrase "POWER!"

**"Hey hey whoa! He even cleaned up outside of the area I told him to! There's not a speck of dust left on this beach! Oh my. Oh my GOODNESS!" All Might exclaimed in English as he changed into his muscular form.**

"Really? You even switched languages?" Aizawa asked.

"What? I was impressed!" All Might replied.

**All Might sped over to him to prevent him from falling to the ground.**

**"All Might, I...I did it." Izuku said weakly with a smile.**

**"Yes you did! The youth really are amazing! You exceeded my expectations!" All Might agreed.**

"Izuku-kun, you're incredible! That was amazing! I can't believe you cleaned all that up in only 10 months!" Melissa exclaimed taken back by his level of dedication, even back then.

**All Might took out his cell phone and showed Izuku a picture of him all skinny and crying.**

**"See? It's you, 10 months ago. Look how far you've come!" All Might said as the screen showed Izuku's 8-pack abs and his new muscular arms.**

"THAT'S MIDORI-KUN?!" Mina gasped. All the girls in the home theater, including Midnight, felt their faces grow hot from seeing their precious cinnamon roll shirtless. Even Momo was feeling flustered by seeing his muscular body. Ochako's whole face was red from seeing her crush's muscles up close, they were much more defined than in the far away shot.

'He's so..so...' Jiro stuttered in her thoughts.

'So hot!' Toru thought. At the moment, she was very relieved that nobody could see her blushing face.

'Who knew Class A had someone like this?' The girls of 1-B also blushed.

"It's official! We all have to go to the beach that Midori-kun cleaned up for a field trip!" Mina exclaimed, obviously just wanting to see his muscular form again.

"That sounds like fun, gero." Tsuyu agreed.

"Can I join too?" Melissa asked, going to the beach with her new friends sounded like fun and she also wanted to spend some more time with Izuku.

"Damn it. It's always the innocent ones that get to have a harem." Mineta murmured to himself, clearly jealous of the main character. Kaminari just patted him on the back in sympathy while the girls thankfully didn't hear him.

"Everyone stop for a second! Midoriya-kun, let's arm wrestle, right now!" Kirishima demanded.

"Uhhhhh...sure. If Asobi doesn't mind?" Izuku replied, looking at me for approval. I nod saying that it would be fine since it would just take a few minutes. The boys got ready and locked hands.

"I call next" Tetsutetsu called out in excitement, also wanting to test out the young man.

"No quirks allowed. Just pure arm strength. Ready? Go!" Kaminari said and the 2 started. Izuku ended up winning in 2 minutes. While Kirishima's training was mostly strength based Izuku had a more balanced regime along with exercising constantly so his stamina won out in the end.

"Dude! You're awesome!" Kirishima high fived him. Tetsutetsu went in for his attempt but the results came out the same. Izuku got a pretty big confidence boost from this while the other guys congratulated them.

**"It feels like I'm cheating. You've given me so much. How did I end up so lucky?" Izuku said while crying again.**

"Izu-kun, you can't think like that. You haven't done anything wrong." Nejire said.

"Yes, it's because you worked so hard that you were able to achieve this." Mirio agreed.

"Thanks, both of you." Izuku said slowly. As 2 of the strongest students in the school, it was an honor to hear it from them.

**"This was your own hard work, not mine. Listen, someone told me this a long time ago. There's a difference between having power because you were lucky and because you were recognized. Never get the 2 confused!" All Might plucked a hair off his head.**

"He's right, Midoriya. Your power was earned by your determination and hard work. Don't ever forget that." Aizawa said, surprising everyone he usually wasn't the type to encourage others.

"Uhhhhh...thanks, Aizawa-sensei." Izuku said slowly.

"Wait, why does he have a hair in his hand?" Kodai asked.

**"This is yours. You earned it." All Might held out his hand.**

**'And so, with my weak quirkless hands, I reached out, and grabbed the future.' Midoriya narrated.**

**"Eat this!" All Might exclaimed Izuku was just stunned.**

"N-nani?! The whole theater started making disgusted sounds.

"You had to eat that? Gross!" Ochako stuck her tongue out.

**"To inherit my power you've got to swallow some of my DNA, that's how it works!" All Might rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.**

**"This isn't exactly what I imagined.." Izuku said.**

**"There's no time! You'll be late for the exam! Eat! EAT! EAAAAAAT!" All Might yelled.**

"Yeesh, that doesn't sound very pleasant." Honenuki said.

"Wait a minute, if all it takes is your DNA, then doesn't that mean anyone can take it if a hair falls off your head or you bleed or something?" Aizawa asked.

"No, for 2 reasons. One For All can only be passed on to one person at a time, and it can only be passed on if the current holder fully intends to do so. It is not a power that can be taken by force." All Might explained.

"What about someone like Monoma? he can copy other powers. could he become as strong as All Might by touching Midoriya-san?" Shoda from Class B asked.

"Oh yeah, now that you mentioned him he's the only one from our class who isn't here. Why is that?" Kendo asked looking at me.

"I find him annoying." I respond simply getting an understanding nod from their class rep. "And no it wouldn't work that way. Remember One for All works by stockpiling power and then passing it on to another wielder. If Monoma touched Izuku all he would get was the ability to pass on his own power, which would be at 0 to another person and nothing else. Besides if someone did randomly take Izuku-kun's quirk they would most likely die from the strain due to being unprepared."

…I get strange looks from everyone for that. "What I'm a god assigned to watch your world. Of course I know my stuff when it comes to these kinds of things." They seem to accept that for now. I guess the whole 'god' excuse acts like a get out of jail free card for most things.

**Izuku was now approaching the U.A school building.**

**"I swallowed the hair, but I don't feel anything yet. I wonder if it actually worked." Izuku put his hand on his mouth when he heard a familiar voice.**

"Hold on! You haven't even tested it yet? You didn't even use it at all before the exam?!" Iida asked.

"So the first time you used your power was when you took out that-" Ochako started before I suddenly appeared in front of her, shushing her.

"There are people here who don't know what he did. Don't ruin the surprise." I whispered before I went back to my seat.

**"Get out of my way now before I set you on fire." Bakugou threatened with no real heat behind his tone.**

The majority of the students and the teacher's sweat dropped from Bakugou's usual entrance.

**"Oh hey, good morning! Uh, let's just both do our best, ok?" Izuku flinched and moved his hands frantically as Bakugou walked past him without doing anything.**

**'Ever since that day Kaachan has been taking it easier on me. I guess I just flinched out of habit. But it's ok. I'm not helpless anymore. This is today I take my first step to become a hero!' Midoriya thought before he suddenly tripped. Making a hilarious face as he realizes what happened.**

"*Chuckle." Most of the people there laughed after seeing that face, Izuku's reactions really were comedy gold sometimes.

**'Or I could just die.' He thought in a resigned tone as he prepared to hit the ground.**

"A little pessimistic don't you think, you just tripped man." Kirishima said with a small smile as the others kept chucking at the comedy.

**Suddenly he stopped in midair. **Izuku felt Ochako grab his hand at this. **The screen revealed him floating in midair by Ochako touching him.**

"Oh, so this is how you 2 first met!" Mina teased, obviously knowing their feelings towards each other.

**"I stopped you with my quirk! Sorry for not asking, but I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you!" Ochako smiled. She talked about how nerve-wracking it was and Izuku was just standing silently.**

"Feeling a little nervous, Midoriya-san?" Kaminari nudged him teasingly, making him and Ochako blush.

**"Holy wow, I just talked to a girl!" Izuku thought with red cheeks as the words 'didn't actually talk' appeared above his head. He started laughing maniacally.**

"You seriously never talked to a girl before?" Sero asked.

"Well, nobody wanted to hang out with a quirkless weakling." Izuku hung his head down only to have Ochako tighten her grip on his hand.

"It doesn't matter to me if you were quirkless. You're still a great person." Ochako smiled at him.

**Once inside the auditorium, he sat beside Bakugou when Present Mic showed up on stage.**

**"Welcome! Now are you ready to get started? Let me hear a yeah!" Present Mic shouted, only getting silence as a response.**

**"Oh my goodness it's the voice hero Present Mic! So cool! I listen to his radio show every day of the week! It's so crazy that all the teachers here are pro heroes!" Izuku was once again fanboying as Bakugou told him to shut up.**

"There goes young Midoriya fanboying again, it would honestly be kinda endearing if he wasn't so obvious about it." All Might said teasingly.

"I wonder what would happen if he met all of his favorite heroes at once." Kirishima remarked.

"He would probably faint." Kaminari said, making a few people laugh.

**"All right, let's get started!" Present Mic continued to explain the exam, which everyone else already knew.**

**"Excuse me! I have a question!" A familiar voice spoke.**

"Heh he looks extra stiff during this." Mineta points out. The whole class laughs good-naturedly at that.

**"On the sheet, there are 4 villains listed! If this is a mistake, it is shameful! We're exemplary students trying to become heroes! And you, with the curly hair!" Iida pointed at Izuku.**

**"Yes, you! You've been muttering this entire time! If you're not going to take this seriously, then leave! You're distracting the rest of us!" Iida demanded.**

"Dude, really? You need to chill out more." Kaminari said teasingly.

"I think you mean chill out period." Sero joined in.

"Midoriya-kun, I apologize! I had no right to yell at you like that!" Iida did his typical robotic bow.

"Don't sweat it, Iida! You were right, I mutter too much! Besides, we were all anxious because of the exams that day." Izuku waved his hands in front of him.

**"Ok now, examinee number 7111, thanks for calling it in with your request! The 4th villain is worth 0 points! That guy's just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way! It's not that it can't be beaten, but there's kind of no point." Present Mic explained.**

Everyone who was in the same test area as Izuku was now looking right at him, remembering his big move that got him into U.A. No point wasn't exactly accurate.

**Iida thanked the voice hero and sat back down.**

**"Now, let's go! Plus Ultra!" Present Mic exclaimed. Everyone headed out to their designated testing site. Izuku looked around at the other applicants.**

**'Everyone's so confident.' Yuga Aoyama was shown on screen with his typical smile. **

**"Bonjour, it is I!" Aoyama stood up and did a pose, making everyone sweatdrop.**

**He then saw Ochako taking deep breaths.**

**'It's her again. I should thank her for catching me earlier.' Izuku was about to walk over to her when Iida put a hand on his shoulder.**

**"That girl looks like she's trying to concentrate on the trials ahead. Are you trying to distract her and destroy her chances of succeeding?" Iida glared.**

"Seriously? Dude, he was just trying to be nice. And the test hadn't started yet." Kirishima said.

"I would also like to apologize for that, Midoriya-kun! You only had the best intentions!" Iida stood up and bowed again.

"It's ok you didn't know, again it was a rough day for everyone. Just remember not to assume the worst about someone's intentions."

**"Hey check it out, it's the guy from before. He practically wet himself in the auditorium and he almost bit it out front." A random applicant pointed at him.**

**"Oh good, one less rival to worry about." Another guy said.**

**'Why do I feel like everyone else is already counting me out?" Izuku thought.**

"Boy are they in for a surprise." Ochako smiled at him.

**Izuku clapped his face and the episode ended.**

"Aw man! Another cliffhanger?" Sato whined.

"Sorry about that, I have some stuff to do so I need to leave you alone for a few hours. While I'm gone here you can use these to entertain yourselves." As I said that a variety of game consoles, board games, video games, and plenty of controllers appeared out of thin air. The others were ecstatic at this while some asked me how I did that.

"I'm a god of entertainment first and foremost remember? Doing something like that is basically like breathing for me. Anyway have fun I should be back in a bit." With that I leave again while the others enjoy their new gifts.

**Another one done. These have a bit more streamlines since I started and I'm happy with how some of these have turned out. Hopefully I should be able to include the kids of 1B and the other non-1A characters more often but since the start of the series is mostly focused on 1A it's pretty difficult. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Sayonara.**


	5. Starting Line

**If you haven't noticed, I use the name Midoriya whenever "future" Izuku is talking. And the name Izuku whenever the current Deku speaks. I hope that clears it up. Also each character refers to Izuku in a different way, most just call him Midoriya-san since they are unfamiliar with him personally. Some call him by a nickname like Deku or Midori out of friendship, spite, or simple extroverted enthusiasm. And the teachers/older students just call him by his surname since its what is most appropriate.**

**'UA high school. The greatest hero school in the country. Getting in is nearly impossible. It's where the world's greatest heroes are trained.' Midoriya narrated.**

"Exactly right. The basis of our school is the fact that it's extremely hard to get into, and the results speak for themselves." Nezu said looking at the Big Three.

'**All Might, the most famous hero in the world. The peacekeeper with the most crimes solved: the Flame Hero, Endeavor.'** Izuku looked at Todoroki, who clenched his fists at the thought of his father.

**'The fiber hero who has won the Best Jeanist award for 8 years in a row: Best Jeanist. It seems that going to UA is simply a requirement for becoming a great hero.' Midoriya finished.**

"I can certainly vouch for that." David said, looking at his best friend.

**Izuku was deep in thought as he was trying to mentally prepare for the test, but then he got scolded by Iida. Before he could respond there was a loud cry of "BEGIN!" That came out from the speakers.**

**"What's wrong? There are no countdowns in a real battle!" Present Mic yelled. Suddenly, everyone started running into the urban area fast.**

**'Aah! I'm already behind!' Izuku thought in panic as he tried to catch up.**

"Apologies, Midoriya-kun! It was my fault you fell behind in the beginning! I distracted you by scolding you!" Iida did his typical 90-degree bow.

"Don't worry about it Ida-kun we all took a while to realize that the exam started!" Izuku put his hands up in defense.

**The scene cut to Izuku talking to All Might after eating the hair. "Hey All Might I ate the hair and all but I don't feel any different?" Izuku asked in curiosity.**

"**Of course not why do you think it was taken orally? You need to digest it before you receive the power" He explained as Izuku got up to leave in order to prepare for the exam.**

"**Just remember young Midoriya, you may have trained your body to be able to handle One for All but it was still a rush job so be cautious. You haven't even tried to use it yet. The physical backlash will be immense. Take note you need to prepare yourself before using this quirk. The way you activate it is by clenching your buttocks and yelling SMASH from the depths of your heart!" All Might finished with exuberance.**

…."Seriously that's how you activate your quirk.." Aizawa asked in disbelief getting an embarrassed and shameless look from Izuku and All Might respectively.

**Izuku saw a one pointer appear in front of him and he instantly froze.**

**'A 1 pointer! He's coming right at me I have to dodge! Why aren't my legs moving?' Izuku thought in fear before a blue laser shot through the robot, destroying it.**

'Oh no.' His whole class thought, knowing who was about to make his entrance.

**"I got him. We make a great team with you as my decoy. Although, I doubt I'll be seeing too much of you." Aoyama winked before leaving.**

"And you were totally wrong, huh?" Satou said.

"That doesn't matter. I shined brightly during that exam." Aoyama said and did a pose, making everyone sweatdrop.

**Izuku ran around the city only to find bunches of broken robot parts. He saw Ochako and was shocked to hear her say she had at least 28 points.**

**"That puts me at 45." Iida muttered as he kicked a robot.**

**"How did he get so many?" Izuku gasped.**

"In an exam like that, with limited enemies and time, it's very advantageous to have a quirk related to speed." Ida explained getting nods from the others.

**"Different students have different advantages. Some prefer to gather information and search around. Others prefer to remain calm under pressure. Also, there are those who just have pure combat ability. The students that combine all of those get the highest scores." Nezu said.**

**"This group of students looks promising." Midnight said.**

**"There's still plenty of time before it's over. Let's see how they react here." Snipe pressed a button and a gigantic robot appeared and started smashing the buildings.**

"Oh crap! Here comes the big one." Kirishima exclaimed. Ochako held Izuku's hand and smiled, making him blush tomato red.

"Here's your moment, Deku-kun." She said.

**Everyone started running from it. Iida looked at Izuku, who was terrified, and looked away in pity before running away. **

"Iida-san? You left him?" Momo gasped, it was hard to imagine that someone as straight-laced as her class president would do that.

"I'm sorry, Midoriya-kun!" Iida once again did his robotic bow.

"I feel like this is going to be a running trend" I say as Izuku tries to calm him down again.

**Izuku heard a voice. He looked and saw that the robot was approaching Ochako, who had her foot trapped underneath a boulder.**

**'I stopped you with my quirk. Sorry for not asking, but I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you.' Izuku remembered before he instantly ran towards her.**

'Wait a minute. He didn't perceive another part of the exam after all! He...just did the right thing. He didn't know it had anything to do with points. Damn it, I underestimated him even now!' Iida thought in realization.

"He didn't know he had anything to gain. He thought he wouldn't pass, but he didn't hesitate for even a moment. This kid is seeming more like you every day, Toshi." David said.

"Yes, he is. But, that's not always a good thing." All Might looked at his apprentice.

**"There are no combat points awarded for taking on that humongous villain. But there is...an opportunity. A chance to shine." All Might narrated as Izuku's legs surged with red energy and he launched himself up in a streak of red lightning.**

"Whoa! That's a cool effect there, Midoriya-kun." Kirishima said.

**Izuku clenched his fist as red energy surged through it, shredding his sleeve and revealing his muscular arm.**

"Go for it, dude!" Kaminari exclaimed hyped up from the badass music playing at the scene.

**SMAAAAAAAAAASH!' Izuku thought as he punched the gargantuan robot with all he had. The behemoth robot exploded from the huge shockwave.**

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL MANLY!" Kirishima and Tetsu exclaimed in unison. The whole room erupted in cheers from seeing his amazing attack. With the exception of Bakugou who just looked pissed off as usual and Shoto who was smiling quietly to himself.

**"That's it. Embody what it means to be a hero. Nothing is nobler than self-sacrifice." All Might smiled and Nezu cheered as the screen shifted to Izuku's busted up arm.**

"Oh man! No wonder you always hurt yourself! That was All freaking Might's power!" Sero cringed.

**Izuku started falling to the ground very fast.**

**'Oh no! I'm falling! How did I get this high? Was that All Might's power? Oh man, what do I do now? My right arm and my legs are shot! I'm broken!' Izuku thought as he was getting closer to the ground.**

Inko was at the point of breaking from seeing Izuku in so much danger, the only thing keeping her together was that her son was right in front of her alive and well.

**'Wait, a Detroit Smash! I can safely repel myself if I hit the ground! But if I'm too early or too late, I'm dead! And even if I live, I have zero points! I've got no way of passing!' Izuku thought in a panic.**

"He thought he had absolutely nothing to gain, but still, he didn't hesitate even a little bit. His character alone is very admirable." Midnight said.

"Agreed. The essence of being a hero is all about risking your own well being to make sure others have theirs secured." Nezu said.

"And it seems I was wrong. He wasn't counting on someone else to save him after all. He actually did have a backup plan, albeit a foolish one." Aizawa said in surprise.

**Izuku got closer to the ground and was about to hit it when he suddenly received a slap to the face by Ochako. He floated in midair and landed safely as she released her power. She looked exhausted and put her hands on her mouth before she actually vomited rainbows.**

"Um, Deku-kun? I...don't vomit rainbows you know." Ochako said in confusion.

"I didn't think that! Of course I know that! I guess the show just didn't want to show what it really looks like!" Izuku quickly defended.

"Either that or you just couldn't associate sweet little Ochako here with anything negative, or am I wrong?" I teased him while he sputtered out nonsensical denials.

The girls all chuckled at this, while Ochako just smiled seeing how nice Izuku was even after meeting her only a few minutes ago.

"Saving a girl you just met, aren't you a little knight in shining armor Midori-kun?" Mina continued the teasing which just got the rest to join in. By the end of the whole ordeal the Izuku in the room looked even more beaten up than the one on-screen. Mentally of course.

**As Izuku tried to move to get just one point, the time ran out and he let out a crying yell before he lost consciousness. Everyone else was talking about how they didn't expect him to do that. They wondered if he just purposely seemed weak to throw everyone off.**

**'They're all missing the point. Did they not see what he just did? He knew that villain was worth zero points, but still, he didn't hesitate. What if there were other parts of the exam that I didn't take into account. Of course, if this weren't an exam, I would have done the same thing! Wait, 'exam'. The judges, they saw that.' Iida thought, realization slowly dawning on him.**

**"Wonderful work. You're all heroes in my eyes, every one of you. Here, have some candy." Recovery Girl walked in and handed an examinee some gummy bears. She walked over to the unconscious Izuku.**

**"You're own quirk did this to you, sonny?" 'It's as if his body's not used to his own power.' Recovery Girl thought as she puckered up her lips and gave Izuku a smooch on his head.**

"Why is she doing that?." Inko asked confused.

**"You're watching a school nurse in action. The youthful heroine, Recovery Girl. Her quirk is a tremendous boost to healing power. She's the only reason UA can hold these reckless exams. Look she's saving him months of recovery time." Aoyama said as Izuku's limbs returned to normal.**

"Oh, that makes sense." Inko said.

**A few days later, Izuku was shown smiling at a fish for no reason at all. His eyes matching the dead eyes of the fish head.**

**"Izuku? Izuku? Please stop smiling at that fish!" His mom said in a worried voice.**

Everyone burst into laughter, including Izuku, despite the small embarrassment he felt.

"I swear man you really are comedy gold, why don't you act like that when we're around!" Kaminari laughed.

**After dinner, Izuku started lifting a dumbbell with no problem trying to relieve stress.**

**'I let you down, All Might. I just did what I thought was right, though. I don't understand what you thought you saw in me.' Izuku thought.**

"Then let me tell you, young Midoriya. When I look at you, I see a world without pain, without suffering, and without evil. I see a world that you, along with your friends, will create. I see paradise." All Might smiled at him.

"You hear that, Deku-kun? We're going to change the world for the better!" Ochako held his hand and smiled, making him turn tomato red.

"If anyone can do it, I'm sure it will be you guys!" Melissa said agreeing with her uncle.

**"Izuku! It's here! It's here!" His mom held a letter in her hand. Izuku grabbed it and went to his room. He opened the letter and a video hologram appeared.**

**"I am here as a projection!" All Might exclaimed.**

"Can you please stop being such a show-off?" Aizawa asked in annoyance.

"Who's a show-off?" All Might turned into his muscular form and put his hands on his hips, making everyone sweatdrop.

**"I didn't just come into town to fight crime! You are looking at the newest UA faculty member!" All Might exclaimed.**

**"You're seriously going to be working at UA?" Izuku asked, receiving a nod somehow even though it was a pre-recorded message**

"Wait, what? How did you do that?" Momo asked feeling really confused.

"Momo-chan what did I tell you about bringing logic and reasoning into this?" I said in a sing-song voice.

**"Huh? Yes, what's the matter? Who's showboating? Oh sorry I'll wrap it up but I have to show him something first. Wait I have to do how many of these things?" All Might asked before he shrugged his shoulders and sighed.**

Almost the whole room laughed at his cluelessness. Aizawa just smirked at his antics.

**"Even though you passed the written portion, you got zero points in the practical exam. Sorry." All Might said.**

**"I know." Izuku lowered his head and started crying.**

**"Fortunately, there were other factors. You now have a quirk, yes, but it's your actions that inspire others! Check this out! For your viewing pleasure!" All Might pressed a button and Ochako appeared on a screen.**

"Uraraka-san? What are you doing?" Momo asked.

"You'll see." She replied, smiling but also blushing at the memory.

**"Hey um, do you have a sec? So, remember the plain-looking boy? Green curly hair, freckles, doesn't really stand out or anything, you know?" Ochako asked.**

**'She means me.' Izuku thought.**

"Haha! I guess your plainness is your most defining feature!" Kaminari laughed.

'Or at least it used to be' Thought the women in unison remembering the last episode.

**"Is there some way to give him some of the points I earned in the exam? I heard him say, "just one point". That's at least how much he would've gotten if he hadn't stopped to help me! And how could someone who took down that giant villain not have any points? He saved me! I have to make it up to him!" Ochako exclaimed.**

"That was very mature and kind, Ochako-chan, I can't say I'm surprised that you did that though." Melissa said giving her a knowing look.

**"How could a hero course reject someone who is committed to saving others no matter the consequences to himself? After all, that's what makes a hero." All Might said.**

"Yes it is. He just couldn't be passed up." Nezu said.

"We still have to help him control his power. A hero is useless if he can't do anything regardless of how they feel" Aizawa said.

**"So we have rescue points! A panel of judges decide on them as the exam goes on!" All Might exclaimed as it showed the judges holding up 10s and 8s.**

**"Izuku Midoriya: 60 rescue points! And Ochako Uraraka: 45 rescue points! You both passed!" All Might exclaimed, making him stare in shock.**

"Dude! That's awesome! You got 7th place!" Kirishima tapped his shoulder the others also looked at him in surprise since most of them didn't check the names of the top scorers.

"I never would have thought that this plain-looking kid would be one of the top 10 in the year. Then again after your show at the sports festival we shouldn't be surprised." Kaibara said in acknowledgment, making Izuku blush at the praise.

**"Welcome, Izuku. You have made it. You're now part of the Hero Academia." All Might said.**

"Roll credits!" Kirishima pumped his fists at the ending.

"You really outdid yourself this time Midoriya-kun, I knew you were special after the sports festival but to think that you accomplished so much before even making it into U.A is just amazing!" Toru exclaimed while giving him a look of awe. Not that anyone could see it.

After a round of congratulations from everyone I cleared my throat to speak. "Now that this episode is finished I would like to make an announcement. We got approval! Starting now we will be able to see various other worlds with the only condition being that they involve Izuku-kun in some way. To start things off, I've decided to show you all clips of one of my favorite worlds. So please take your breaks and meet back here in about 20 minutes to watch it with me. I said in excitement as I prepared the next video. My little announcement got everyone excited as they hurried on to get some exercise after sitting for so long. This is going to be fun!

**Well that's everything for today, how you all enjoyed this. With fanfiction on the table I will be able to involve other characters into the conversation much easier than if I left it to the main series. This will both help me improve my writing of these characters and help me entertain you guys that much more. Until next time PEACE!**

P.S next chapter is going to take a little longer than usual. I'm going to skim through my collection of fanfiction for inspiration, keep in mind I've been on this site for 4+ years so I have accumulated a huge collection so it may take some time. 3 days max I promise I'll decide on what by then. If I don't I'll just make a little one-shot of Izuku in whatever situation I think would be interesting.


	6. Opening the can of worms

**Ok it is time. The can of worms known as the multiverse is about to be busted wide open. Let's see how our doe-eyed innocent little watchers will react! All ideas shown here will either be of my own creation or from other authors, at the end of each chapter containing these I will link have links to these stories and their authors. **

**Finally I will limit myself to using only one chapter from any given story. I hope you all enjoy it.**

The group took their time to get ready for the next special episode. Everyone got to stretch for a bit and ate their lunch as I reappeared in a green portal. "Thanks for the multiversal wifi antenna Rick, I owe you one." I called out to our favorite mad scientist. "Damn straight, bring more of that immortal booze next time and I'll call it even." Came from the other side of the portal before it blinked out of existence.

"Who was that Asobi-san" All Might asked.

"Oh that was Rick Sanchez, a mad scientist that's pretty famous around the multiverse. Whatever you do, don't get on his bad side, trust me even the gods stay clear of him. I'm just lucky enough to be on good terms with him." The others looked interested but decided to drop it in favor of the device in my hands.

"So that's supposed to let us see the multiverse, honestly it's kinda underwhelming." It just looked like a basic internet modem with pink accents. I just shrug. "Rick prefers practicality over aesthetics."

I hook up the device to the projector and grab the remote. "Now before we start I should give you all the standard warning. Formalities and all of that. What you may see may be quite shocking, the multiverse is infinite, and I don't use that word lightly. Anything can and has already happened, so don't be surprised if we find some less than savory worlds out there." The others seem to understand, or at least pretend to. Just in case I pressed a blue button on the projector.

"For safety reasons I have limited the projector to only show worlds that are relatively SFW. So you don't have to worry about any Lovecraftian abominations or anything. However please note that it isn't perfect and some of the content may be very violent or otherwise… exciting in nature." I said with a shit-eating grin. They looked confused at that and were about to ask me something.

"What exactly do you mean by exciting?" Momo asked nervously, she's learning. Whenever I get that smile things take a turn for the strange.

"Oh you know something like this," I say pointing at the projector. It showed the scene of the U.A sports festival with a few key differences. First Shoto Todoroki looked much more feminine, the watchers did a double-take when they realized that their eyes were NOT tricking them. On the stage there was an honest to god female Shoto.

"So this is what you meant by infinite possibilities.." Momo said in moderate shock.

"Oh yeah but that's not why I used this specific clip." I replied my grin only growing wider.

**" Todoroki Shoko continues her- her perfect match record, taking out Izuku Midoriya in one move… "**

**Midnight shivered on her podium. **_**Th-this is overkill on a whole new level… I- I can't even see him in there… **_**She stared deep and hard at the glacier that now covered Izuku. The sharp angular corners of the ice refracting light in a myriad of blues. Blocking even the silhouette of him.**

"Midoriya-san is IN that iceberg?! How would he even survive that!" Itsuka asked in shock and worry for the boy. Inko was equally worried but she has learned to trust Izuku in times like this even if it was painful.

**"Izuku Midoriya is u-" she stopped as she **_**felt **_**something shift, eyes snapping back to the glacier for a moment.**

**Shades of green flickered into life inside the glacier, accompanied by a resounding crack that shook the whole stadium.**

**Midnight took a steadying breath…**_** what is happenin-**_

**Another echoing crack stopped her line of questioning, hairline fractures spreading out from the mountain of ice as it leaked even more green and hissed with steam. With a distinct rumbling that eerily resembled a deafening clap of thunder, a large section broke free of the main mass, crashing to the ground outside of the ring, the cacophony of destruction kicking up mist and flurries of snow in its wake**

**The shadow of Izuku became visible in the eternal icy blue of the glacier.**

**All fractures leading to his silhouette.**

"Doesn't he look a lot bigger than our Midoriya-kun?" David pointed out in curiosity, everyone else noticed this now too.

**" A-Aizawa? " Mic muttered into her mic.**

**Midnight could see the silhouette tremble with exertion from her position.**

**" Wh-what is- "**

**The stadium shook as the glacier cracked once more, hairline fractures growing rapidly throughout it as the neon green glow washed out the blue of the ice, causing Midnight to shield her eyes.**

**Then, against all odds...**

**Izuku flexed.**

**The motion caused the crystalline structure to fail, the glacier shattering into millions of tiny pieces all around him in a glorious light show, accentuating and refracting the green lightning arcing off his body.**

**He panted as he smirked, steam escaping his mouth in bursts, sweat dripping down the valleys his muscles formed on his nearly bare torso, skin flush and shirt torn asunder in the process of breaking free from his arctic prison. He grabbed the tattered remains of the shirt and tracksuit on his torso and ripped it free, the fabric fluttering to his side.**

The casualties were massive. Deku didn't make it, he was out cold, head ready to explode from the rushing blood. The women were all down on their knees clutching their noses that were dripping blood. The men weren't much better, most of them lost their sense of masculinity entirely, while those that kept even a shred of it just felt inadequate. All Might and Inko were the only survivors but even they did not make it out unharmed. All Might felt nothing but overwhelming pride as he stared at his successor. While Inko… She just kept mumbling the words "I'm too young to be a grandma" over and over.

Asobi just laughed maniacally the whole time.

**"You need to do better than that Shoko. **_**Stop holding back **_**." Izuku said as he stared at the female Todoroki with a hard gaze.**

**" Come at me with**_** everything**_** you have****." He all but demanded before.**

The voices managed to snap most of the watchers out of their mental dilemmas. Izuku managed to stand up on his own, surviving his near-death experience from watching a clearly superior version of himself perform such a feat of sheer badassery. They all looked at me and I just kept smirking.

"I told you things might get a little exciting." I said without missing a beat.

Kirishima and TetsuTetsu looked at each other then nodded, they both walked up to me and knelt down. "Thank you, Asobi-dono for showing us such a feat of pure manliness." They said at once with reverence in their voice.

"The sheer power that it must have taken to break that Ice, it must have been close to my own at 100%." All Might said in awe. "To think that this version of young Midoriya managed to master it so early on… Incredible!"

"And it looks like he did it to get that world's version of myself to use her fireside… I guess your a good person no matter the world huh Midoriya-kun." He added the suffix with respect and gratitude for his friend.

"HE FLEXED OFF A GLACIER! CAN WE TALK ABOUT THAT?!" Mina cried out, still sporting a massive blush on her face with blood leaking out of her nose. The other girls didn't fare much better as they looked at their own Izuku and compared it to the one on the screen. 'If he gets even half as ripped as that one…' They thought in unison.

"So how did you like the little preview that I showed you. There are plenty more where those came from and we still have time for one more." The others just nodded their head at lightning speed, obviously intrigued after what they saw.

"Very well the next one will be completely random so even I don't know what will appear." I clicked the button on the remote with a ? symbol on it and a roulette wheel appeared. It spun and finally landed on a symbol that nobody but myself recognized. Gremory, hehehe

"Oh my, this is quite an interesting world. You will enjoy this one especially Ibara-san." She looked at me cautiously. "Why me specifically?" She asked.

"In this world, every myth and legend that humanity has created is real. That includes every world religion. Of course the beings in this world aren't on the levels of real gods like the higher-ups or even myself. But aesthetically they match." This got everyone interested now.

"Are we going to see a god-Midoriya or something?" Mineta asked, curious where this was going.

"Not quite but close, and I'm sure you will enjoy this world as well Mineta-kun but for different reasons." I said with a laugh as the projection started.

**The projection showed class 1-A in their classroom, the class had not started yet so they were just relaxing until the bell rang. **

"Everything seems normal so far." Ojiro pointed out.

"**Hey Deku-kun did you hear about the new transfer student that was coming to U.A? Supposedly they are going to be a temporary member of one of the hero classes." Ochako asked her best friend.**

"Transfer student huh, sounds interesting I wonder who it could be." Toru mused, though if her knowledge of tropes has anything to say this person would be the driving factor for the clip.

"I just hope its a hot girl!" Mineta exclaimed shamelessly earning him sweat drops from everyone who has grown used to it.

"**Not really, ever since we finished our internship I've been practicing with my quirk non-stop trying to catch up. I haven't really been keeping up with news like that, sorry." Izuku said apologetically.**

"**As the class vice-representative I do have some information on her if you're curious." Momo pointed out trying to be helpful. **

"**So it's a she huh?" Mineta asked with a perverted smile on his face.**

"Score!" Mineta exclaimed while fist-bumping the air.

**Not noticing this Momo continues. "Yes her name is Rias Gremory." After hearing this name Izuku and Bakugou froze. Nobody except Ochako noticed though since they were paying attention to Momo.**

"**She is a foreigner from Europe who is visiting U.A in order to further her career as a hero in training. Apparently her family is vastly wealthy and could afford to send her here on such short notice and without going through all of the proper channels."**

"Definitely strange, you can't just be wealthy and hope to get past the formalities here. Whoever this Gremory family is, they must have some serious influence." Nezu commented earning surprised looks from the students. Except for Ibara who was copying the face that the screen Izuku was making.

"What's wrong Ibara-chan?" Kendou asked in worry for her friend.

"That name.. Gremory its... It's demonic!" She said fearfully. "From what Asobi-san said that means that this girl could be a demon herself!" She was shaking at this point having a literal demon entering her school, even if it was in another world terrified her.

"A demon? Then how do Midoriya-san and Bakugou-san also seem to know about her? Do you two also happen to be religious?" Kendou questioned.

Izuku shook his head "No, not particularly I only really follow Shintoism to an extent and even then not very much. I have no idea why my "other" knows about it."

Bakugou just glared and said "Hell no." Fair enough.

They decided to stop for now and continue to watch the show.

**The door suddenly opened and from it came three people. Two were familiar but the third was brand new. Iida and Aizawa stepped into the room followed by an incredibly beautiful young woman. She was tall, at 172 cm, her body was incredibly voluptuous. Her figure was a perfect hourglass, her breasts were nearly a meter large on their own. Her eyes were a dazzling shade of cerulean blue, but her most defining feature was her long luxurious crimson hair that curved across her body like rivers of blood.**

The boys were almost all enraptured by her. Some had their jaws dropped, while Mineta was flat out drooling. The women were giving her appraising looks sizing her up and determining her to be a clear 10/10. The only ones that were mostly unaffected were Inko, Ibara, and Izuku for similar but different reasons.

Inko was worried about her son again, knowing that this version of him knew a possible demon by name was scary. Ibara was stone-faced, in her eyes a succubus stood in front of her gaze, reinforcing her earlier fears. And Izuku was worried about his other self, seeing the potential danger involved.

"**Ok class, today we have a new student joining us, her name is Gremory, Rias. She is an exchange student from Europe and is visiting us for the next few years. Please introduce yourself Gremory-san. The rest of the period will be free for you all to get to know each other." Aizawa said while unceremoniously returning to his sleeping bag, promptly taking a nap.**

Everyone just sweatdropped at this. Leave it to Aizawa to break the ice.

"**Hello everyone, it is a pleasure to meet you all. As you heard my name is Gremory, Rias. But please call me Rias, I insist. I hope that we can get along with each other, please take care of me!" Rias introduced herself with perfect Japanese surprising the student, not expecting a foreigner to be able to speak their language so fluently already.**

"Impressive, she must have worked hard to learn our language so quickly." Iida pointed out.

"The way that she spoke was perfect, and polite. Almost unnaturally so, I don't trust it." Ibara said, a gut feeling telling her that something was up.

"**Of course, please come over here and take your seat next to Midoriya-kun and Bakugou-san, the green-haired gentleman and blonde-haired savage over there." Iida said showing Rias to her seat.**

"**The fuck you say four-eyes!"**

"The fuck you say four-eyes!" The two Bakugou's said at once.

"I guess no matter what universe it is Midoriya-san gets all the luck!" Mineta lamented forgetting the whole hellspawn thing. Or just not caring.

**As she sat down next to Izuku and Bakugou Rias noticed a glare coming from both boys. This was strange from what she could tell from Bakugou's personality she could write that one off as him being himself.**

"Wow not even a few minutes and she already got you pegged." Kaminari said before shutting up as he saw Bakugou holding up his hands, small explosives going off.

**But the other one, Midoriya-san. He appeared to be much calmer. She needed to figure it out if for no other reason than to get along with her new classmates.**

"At least she seems pleasant, I didn't expect a demon to be so courteous." Tokoyami mentioned.

"**Hello, Midoriya-kun I guess this makes us desk neighbors for now. Please take care of me while I get the hang of things alright!" She said with a pleasant smile. Izuku not wanting to cause a scene nods stiffly and lets the other students walk up to talk to the transfer. After he walks away far enough he mouths to her 'Roof, after lunch' Rias is confused by this but nods and goes on to meet the other students.**

"My aren't you a bold one Midoriya-kun" Midnight said teasing him.

"I-I'm sure it isn't like that, the me from that world clearly doesn't trust her. He must want to get some answers in private."

"Your right, that Midoriya-san is really giving her the death glare. I wonder if they knew each other before this." Sero asked curiously.

**Rias proceeded to introduce herself to the rest of the class one by one. She made quick friends with the other girls as their personalities meshed quite well. The boys were courteous to her as well, while some were too shy to introduce themselves just yet. Surprisingly one of these happened to be Mineta, for some reason he was too intimidated to harass her like he did most other girls.**

"She can keep Mintea-san at bay? Now that's a real miracle, you guys sure she isn't an angel instead?" Jirou joked, most of the girls agreed with this one. Mineta's perversion was legendary and crossed class borders. To see someone that could control this, or at least suppress it was pretty shocking. Even more so since it was such a beautiful woman.

**As the period ended and the class went out for lunch, Rias seemed to disappear along with Izuku and Bakugou. No one knew where they went and would never guess that they all went to the roof at the same time. As the three stepped out into the open they looked at each other, the boys were both surrounding Rias and glared.**

"**So are you going to tell me why you two brought me here, or will I have to guess?" Rias asked looking at the two.**

"**Yeah you can start by telling us why a fucking Gremory is doing in our school!" Bakugou snapped out in barely contained anger. He appeared to be ready to attack at any moment but calmed down as Izuku raised his hand.**

"Midoriya-san getting Bakugou-san to calm down? Wow now I know for sure that this is a different world." Sero teased, although everyone else agreed. Who would have thought he could pull it off.

"**That's enough Kaachan, we don't want to cause an incident over a possible misunderstanding." Izuku said trying to calm him down. Rias was surprised over how they knew the meaning behind her name but quickly recovered.**

"**From that reaction I assume you're both aware of the supernatural world, and you know the significance of my name." As she said that black, bat-like wings appeared behind her.**

"So I was right, she really is a demon." Ibara said, with slight fear in her words.

"**I am Rias Gremory, I have come to this school in for the meeting that will occur in a few days between the leaders of the three factions and the youkai. Now may I ask who and what you two are exactly? I doubt you're just ordinary humans."**

"She's right about that, how else would they know about her so easily." Kaminari agreed.

"Oh! If Rias-san is a demon, then maybe they're both angels!" Toru exclaimed.

"Angels? Maybe Midoriya-kun sure, but Bakugou-san? I doubt that" Tsuyu said flatly, getting a glare from explosion boy.

"What's that supposed to mean Frog Face!" Bakugou yelled proving her point.

**Looking at each other, they nodded and started to transform. Bakugou gained slitted eyes and thin whiskers on his face. His arms were covered in golden fur now, but the most visual difference was the four fox tails that appeared behind him. For Izuku his transformation was simpler. He just grew 2 pairs of pure black feathered wings. **

"...So Bakugou is a foxy boy now. Not saying he wasn't before." Midnight said while looking at the feral boy in vague interest while holding her whip. Bakugou just shivered seeing that.

"Called it!" Toru exclaimed while pointed at the winged Izuku.

"Well you were half right, but why are his wings black? Aren't angels supposed to have pure white wings?" Momo asked in confusion.

"Perhaps he is a fallen angel?" Ibara said looking at Izuku with mixed feelings.

**Rias' eyes widened upon seeing this. She expected two youkai seeing as she was in their territory, but a fallen as well? And they were both rather strong, a four tailed kitsune could give her whole peerage a run for their money. And a 4 winged fallen was nothing to sneeze at either.**

"**I expected a youkai here in japan, but what is a fallen angel doing here?" Rias asked in curiosity. The youkai weren't known for sharing their territory so easily with the three factions.**

"Guess you were right Ibara-chan, but what did she mean by three factions?" Kendou asked.

"Well considering that they have demons, or devils as they call them, and fallen angels, it would be logical that angels would make up the third faction." Aizawa pointed out.

"**I'm a Nephilim, I hold no allegiance to the fallen angel faction, my place is here in U.A." Izuku said with certainty in his voice. Personally he had no problem with other races, even devils, he just didn't trust them when they showed up with no warning at his front door.**

"Fair enough, I guess anyone would be worried if a stranger from a different faction just showed up in their home without saying anything regardless of who they were." All Might said.

"Nephilim? What does that mean? Is that some specific type of angel?" Iida asked unfamiliar with the term.

"Yes it refers to a being that was born from a human parent, and an angel parent. In this world it seems like the offspring of this union receives the angel's power." Ibara answered, happy that Midoriya-san was just born that way rather than doing something unholy to Fall like she assumed.

"**Ah, I understand. One of my peerage members is a Nephilim herself, although she holds a grudge against her former race instead of indifference." Rias answered in understanding.**

"What's a peerage? Isn't that just a word used to refer to nobles?" Kaminari asked, surprising the 1B students. Most of them didn't know that he was quite knowledgeable about these kinds of things.

"I'll answer that since I doubt that they will in the story." Asobi called out. "A peerage is a group of reincarnated individuals turned devils. They use a magical artifact called an Evil Piece." The others deadpanned at the name. "Yes I know its a stupid name but a friend of the creator of it was a total chuunibiyou so the name stuck. Anyway the piece takes over the soul of an individual and changes them into a devil. The process is powerful enough to even revive the recently dead and they also give the newly reincarnated devils some bonuses. Each peerage is lead by a king, usually a pure-blooded devil, in this case Rias."

"And how do you know all of that?" They asked in unison with deadpan looks. I just point over my head, a neon sign appears with the word "god" written in huge letters.

"Sorry we keep forgetting because of how laid back you always are." Satou apologized.

"What do you expect I'm an entertainer. Laidback is my default attitude." I point out before continuing the show.

"**What's this meeting that you mentioned, and why is it being held here? This is the first time that I heard anything about it and since Yasaka Obaa-san is going to be there it must be something big." Bakugou asked his question, getting a surprised look from RIas.**

"**They didn't tell you? The meeting was decided upon due to the events that occurred in Kuoh town a few days ago. A rogue Cadre class fallen angel, Kokabiel attacked our stole the fragments of Excalibur and attacked our town in order to reignite the great war. Thankfully we managed to stop him before he could do any serious damage but he released some dangerous information that forced the three factions to come to a truce." Rias explained the events of the battle with Kokabiel.**

"Kokabiel, a famous fallen angel recorded in the book of Apocrypha. To survive and even win a battle with such a legendary figure… These devils must be very powerful." Ibara commented.

"**Bullshit, there's no way a weakling like you could take on Kokabiel, hell I could probably kill you without breaking a sweat. Unless you have a dragon in that peerage of yours I ain't buying it." Bakugou called out not believing her.**

"**Calm down Kaachan, if you don't remember she is the sister of the current Lucifer. Having strong peerage members isn't beyond the realm of believability. Even so If the other factions are involved that must mean that they also participated in this battle, am I correct?" Izuku asked unknowingly dropping a bombshell on our watchers.**

"SHE'S LUCIFER'S SISTER!" was the popular response to finding this out. Ibara nearly fainted at that, Mineta figured out why his counterpart was so scared even if it was instinctual, and Izuku just wondered how his other self knew that.

"**Well, aren't you well informed, while I do have my adorable sekiryuutei he isn't quite strong enough to fight someone on Kokabiel's level just yet. Ise-kun just held him off for long enough for the Hakuryutei to show up and end the fight. He is on the fallen angel side if you were wondering, but he takes his orders directly from Azazel-sama."**

**Izuku looked surprised but accepting. "To think that the Draig's current host would be a high school student." He said with a shake of his head. "That answers most of my questions. I'll be contacting Yasaka-sama to confirm it with her. For now feel free to interact with others as you like." Izuku started before flaring his magical power, along with a good percentage of one for all added into it. His wings glowed and two more green spectral wings appeared above his corporeal ones. "But I'll tell you this now. If you harm any of them, I'll send you back to hell the old fashioned way. Do I make myself clear." Rias was sweating as she saw the powerful Nephilim looming over her.**

'**Ok, he is protective of the students here. Good to know...' Rias got her bearings straight and replied. "Of course, I had no intention of hurting anyone." Rias said with a deep bow before leaving. The scene ended there.**

"Wow, who knew Midoriya-kun could be so intimidating.." Kirishima said with new respect in his voice.

"He threatened such an influential person just to protect us. Our little hero!" Mina said hugging Izuku from behind as he started blushing off a storm.

"So, that was our first official look into another universe. How was it?" I asked the watchers.

"It was really cool, especially the angel Deku-kun!" Ochako said with excitement.

"It was certainly interesting, I was curious what this meeting was about. Too bad we can't watch it." Aizawa added. "Maybe if we're lucky we can get another look at it in the future but for now, we can only choose another random world." I told him getting a nod.

"That should be enough for now, go ahead and relax while I make my report to the higher-ups."

With that I left the room and made my way to hell.. aka a boring office building.

**That's enough for today, hope you enjoyed it. The glacier scene was taken from the fanfiction: Total Command by Epsilon110. Here is the summary and the URL below.**

**When quirks appeared, humanity dealt with the greatest power shift it had seen in millennia. The sudden change gave women powers never seen before, but men were left behind. It was an age of heroes. Now 200 years later, the rest of humanity began to catch up... and it all started with a man gifted with Total Command over every function of his body.**

** ww w. fanfiction s / 13198312/1/Total-Command**

**And the second clip of the fallen angel Izuku was of my own creation. Hope you enjoyed it, if it gets enough positive reception it's a real possibility that it will become its own story. The same goes for any other one-shots that I create for these chapters. If they are popular enough I'll turn them into their own stories.**


	7. What I can do for now

**Ok so I want to clarify some of the naming conventions, Asobi, My OC, will refer to all of the characters the same way that I would when he thinks to himself. Keep in mind that a lot of the unmarked commentary is from Asobi's perspective. He's a bit of a 3rd person omnipresent type guy. The others will call each other what they normally do, although I plan to make them more familiar with each other as the story goes on.**

After a short break we got back to our positions as I turned on the projector again. "Well that was fun, but it's time for us to bring back our regularly scheduled program." This particular episode was pretty inspiring from Izuku's perspective, I wonder how the others will react to it.

**The screen showed the judges of the exam in the monitor room. It showed some of the top 10 student scores. Ibara and Tetsu were there.**

"Huh, you two were in the top 10? Cool, I guess TetsuTetsu-san being there makes sense since he is Kiri-kun's rival. And Shiozaki-san is pretty strong too from what I saw from the sports festival." Mina commented impressed by the two. The aforementioned students looked proud and modest respectively.

"You got 3rd place? You go, girl!" Toru gave Ochako a thumbs up. She blushed at the praise. "Thank you Hagakure-san" Ochako said with gratitude.

**"Amazing. The student in first place didn't even have rescue points." Midnight said, clearly impressed.**

**"He let the robots get in close and then counterattacked. He took down those things like an ace." Snipe said.**

"Hehe, damn right I did," Bakugo smirked.

"Do you think you would have won if you entered Todoroki-san?." Sero asked in curiosity.

"Perhaps, my quirk is pretty much designed for large groups of enemies after all. But you never know." Shoto said.

**"On the other hand, 7th place didn't have any combat points. And as soon as he used his power, his body was broken. If I didn't know any better, I would think his body isn't used to his own quirk." Midnight said as the camera shifted to Aizawa watching by the door.**

"Looks like Aizawa-sensei had his eyes on you from the beginning Midoriya-kun." Tsuyu said.

**The screen shifted to Izuku running on the beach towards All Might.**

**"Hey, All Might!" Izuku exclaimed as he ran towards him.**

"Wait, doesn't he realize.." Kaminari started before he was cut short.

**"Wait, All Might's here? Where?" Two random civilians asked.**

"Yup, that's what I thought." He finished with a deadpan look, the others mimicked this.

**"Way to blow my cover! Say it was a mistake!" All Might whisper yelled.**

**"I was just kidding!" Izuku waved his arms up.**

Everyone laughed at this, even Aizawa had a chuckle… Which he immediately hid.

"Dude, how have you kept the secret for this long?" Kirishima asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Izuku replied.

**"Anyway, congrats on getting in. I just want you to know that I haven't told anyone about our relationship. I didn't pull any strings and I wasn't a judge. You earned that spot all on your own." All Might said.**

"I doubt he would even if he wanted to. A real hero doesn't cheat after all." David said.

"Young Midoriya wouldn't have accepted getting in that way anyway." All Might confirmed.

**"Oh, thanks. So, I was surprised to hear that you would be working at UA! After all your agency is in Tokyo-"Getting creepy." All Might interrupted.**

"Hehe. Smooth dude, real smooth." Sero snickered.

**"They didn't want me telling anyone until they made the official announcement. I've been on a long hunt for a successor." All Might said.**

**'Oh. So he was going to give his power to one of the students. Someone who already had a quirk.' Izuku looked at his hands with a frown.**

Every student in the theater slightly frowned. It would be a lie if they didn't think. 'it could have been me'. That's natural, but they were happy that Izuku got it he was more than worthy.

"Midoriya, you have to stop thinking that you're inferior to everyone else. If you don't have any confidence, then you'll definitely never become a hero. But also listen to this: All Might is the number 1 hero in the world. If you're anything even remotely like him, we will all benefit from your service." Aizawa said, surprising everyone. He was certainly the last person they expected to give him a pep talk like that.

"T-thank you, Aizawa-sensei, I don't know what to say" Izuku said in shock and gratitude for the help.

**"So, about One For All, the backlash was severe, wasn't it?" All Might frowned a little bit.**

**"Wait, you knew I was going to get hurt that badly?!" Izuku gasped.**

"You knew and you didn't prepare him? You could've at least told him he would've broken his limbs." Aizawa said in disapproval.

"Well, we were pressed for time!" All Might replied nervously.

"But still you didn't have to give it to him **the very same day of the exam**," Aizawa said emphasizing the second part while glaring at All Might with red eyes.

**"Well I had my suspicions, but it turned out alright, didn't it?" All Might asked.**

"Barely. And honestly All Might-sensei that's hardly an excuse." Iida said in a slightly scolding tone. Izuku could have been even more seriously injured or worse if he wasn't so lucky.

**"One For All is a difficult power to handle. You're overflowing with energy right now. It'll take some time before you can gain full control over it. Then it's yours to command!" All Might crushed a can and turned into his muscular form.**

**"Look, it really is All Might!" The couple exclaimed.**

"Serves you right for being a show-off," Aizawa quipped.

**"Right, now we run!" All Might started running away and Izuku followed.**

"How has nobody else found out yet? Dudes, this is hilarious!" Sato exclaimed as he laughed with everyone else.

I grin "If you think that was funny just wait until we find some of the more comedy centric universes!" Excitement followed at this.

**'That's right. The torch I passed onto you is but a small flame now. In time it will grow until you wield a raging inferno. The more powerful you become, the more you'll outshine me. Eventually I'll retire, my job complete. Deep stuff, All Might.' He thought.**

"Ah I've been meaning to mention this but I didn't have an opportunity until now. I haven't gotten any stronger since I took your quirk All Might. I have better control now, but the 100% blasts haven't gotten any stronger." Izuku said startling All Might a bit.

"That's certainly new.. Normally the results should show themselves by now." All Might smiled.

I decided to make myself known. "Normally I would wait for you guys to get to that part but its still a while away. Izuku here is the final user of One for All. He will not get any stronger than he is now. However there are extra bonuses that the quirk will give you that the previous users did not get. That's all I'm willing to say for now." I finished my explanation while All Might adopted a thinking pose.

"How do you know so much about it, even things that haven't happened yet," Momo asked curiously.

"When a god is assigned to a universe, we are given several days to become familiar with said universe. I may be a god of entertainment but I take my job seriously. You won't find a more knowledgeable person that is on my tier or below." I explain with a bit more gravity than usual. I can see that I earned a bit of respect from the intellectuals of the group from that.

"Tier? Gods have tiers?" Shoda asked.

"Yes, we use tiers to vaguely present the power levels of individuals in an understandable format," I explained trying to be helpful. "Maybe I'll explain the tiers to you all later but for now let's keep watching."

**The screen shifted to Izuku in his house getting ready for his first day of high school. He actually packed in his All Might action figures.**

"Your fanboyness knows no bounds, dude," Kaminari said. The others kinda shrugged at that, the joke was getting old.

**"Izuku?" Inko asked.**

**"Yeah, mom? I'm going to be late." Izuku replied.**

**"You look great." She smiled as the camera shifted to him in his school uniform smiling.**

"That's so cute, Midori-kun! So pure!" Mina cooed at the family moment, making him blush.

"Just his smile can brighten someone's day. I guess you already resemble All Might in that way." Momo said. Izuku's blush deepened but his eyes gained a bit of pride at that for being recognized.

**'The acceptance rate of UA was as small as it always had been. Only 1/300 people were accepted. four students got in through recommendation, and 36 through the regular exam. We were split into two classes of twenty students each.' Midoriya narrated as he ran through the halls.**

**"Class 1A, 1A, come on, where is it?" He asked as he finally arrived at the gigantic door.**

**"Oh man, are there giants in this room? Ok, the most promising students in the country are waiting behind this door." He said as he remembered Bakugou and Iida.**

"Nice impressions you two made," Ojiro said in jest.

"I apologize again Midoriya-kun." Ida apologized yet again but this time he was a bit more mellow.

**He opened the door.**

**"Take your feet off that desk now!" Iida demanded, only receiving a questioning sound from the spiky blonde.**

**"It's only the first day and you're already disrespecting this place by scuffing school property, you cretin!" Iida scolded.**

"While I appreciate the sentiment Iida-san, it's not that big of a deal. You don't have to yell at the lad." Nezu said.

"I still cannot condone this kind of behavior when many great heroes including you have sat in those desks!" Iida exclaimed.

'So serious.' Everyone thought, in amusement said.

**"You're kidding me right? Your old school put a stick up your ass, or were you born with it?" Bakugou laughed as Izuku cursed his luck.**

**"We might have gotten off on the wrong foot. Let's start over. My name is Tenya Iida from Somei Private Academy." Iida said.**

**"Somei huh? So you must think you're better than me! I'm gonna have fun tearing you a new one!" Bakugou laughed.**

"Young Bakugou, there's a limit to what can count as friendly banter until they become threats." Nezu scolded.

**"You would threaten me? Your own classmate? Are you sure you're in the right place?" Iida asked with doubt. They both then looked at Izuku in the doorway.**

**"Uh, hiiiii!" He said nervously.**

**"Good morning! My name is Tenya Iida from-"Somei, I know. Hi, my name is Izuku Midoriya!" He greeted.**

**"Midoriya-san, I shouldn't have judged you so quickly. You perceived the true nature of that test. You are indeed the superior candidate." Iida closed his eyes as if he felt unworthy to even look at him.**

"That's blunt. I seriously didn't expect that kind of talk from you, Iida-kun." Ochako said.

"Iida-kun, I didn't perceive anything. I just did what I thought was right then." Izuku said.

"And that, **that** right there is why you're better than me. You didn't care about passing if it meant letting Uraraka-san get hurt. I was only concerned about scoring points." Iida said, still embarrassed for his earlier failure.

**"Hey I recognize that messed up hair! Falling boy!" Ochako exclaimed as she walked up to them.**

"Falling boy?" Kaminari asked while snickering.

**'Oh my gosh! It's that nice girl who talked to me! She looks good in that uniform!' Izuku thought as she made punching motions.**

"Oh. Midori-kun, she looks good huh? How forward. What about the rest of us girls?" Mina turned her head and fluttered her eyes at him. For some reason, Ochako felt pangs of jealousy. Izuku blushed as he looked at the rest of the girls who were eyeing him curiously.

"Lucky bastard. Why is it always him?" Mineta sulked to himself, only to have Kyoka jam an earphone into his ear and vibrate it.

"Because Midoriya-san isn't a stupid pervert." She said.

"Guys, it's time to commence operation: Wingmen," Sero whispered to Kirishima and Kaminari.

**"Oh hi, I guess I should thank you for going in and talking to Present Mic," Izuku said with his whole face bright red.**

**"Huh? How do you know about that?" She asked as the camera shifted to Bakugou. A flashback started playing.**

"Man Midoriya-san sure has a lot of flashbacks," Mirio commented, oh if he only knew.

**"Two of our students actually got into UA! And to think you're one of them, Izuku! It truly is a miracle!" The teacher of their junior high class said. In an alleyway, Bakugou shoved Izuku against the wall.**

**"What did you do to pass the exam? You must have cheated somehow! I was supposed to be the only student from this garbage junior high to get into UA! I warned you not to apply!" Bakugou demanded.**

"That was going too far, Bakugou-san? Do you really have that much pride?" Kirishima asked in disappointment.

**Izuku grabbed his hand tightly.**

**"Kacchan, someone I look up to...told me that I can become a hero. That's why I applied. Like it or not, you can't stop me!" Izuku said with confidence.**

"You tell him, Midoriya-san!" Toru exclaimed.

"Pretty brave of him, at that point he had no chance of winning a straight-up fight with Bakugou-san." Satou pointed out.

**'I'm gonna ruin that little bastard, right after I figure out how he got in.' Bakugou thought.**

**"What do you think we're doing today besides orientation? I wonder what our teacher's like! I can't wait to meet everybody!" Ochako exclaimed as Izuku just turned away trying to hide his red face.**

"Sometimes your way too obvious Midoriya-kun." Sero teased, changing honorifics and making their Izuku blush again.

**"If you're just here to make friends, then you can pack up your stuff now." Aizawa spoke. Izuku and Ochako gasped and saw him lying on the floor in his sleeping bag.**

"Eraser, we really have to talk about that. Last year, you almost gave a student a heart attack." Nezu said.

"Rational students wouldn't get scared by that." Aizawa replied.

**"Welcome to UA's hero course." The man sucked a juice bag inside his sleeping bag.**

**'What is that thing?' The trio thought.**

"Our teacher just walked in and greeted us like normal." Kendo said, suddenly very glad that she was placed in 1B, even if Vlad King was a bit over the top, and Momona was better left unmentioned.

**"It took 8 seconds for you all to shut up. Rational students would understand that time is precious." Aizawa stood up.**

**'Is he a pro? He doesn't really look like it.' Izuku thought.**

"That's kinda the point Midoriya, an assassin shouldn't go around looking like an assassin after all." Aizawa crossed his arms, making Izuku sweat drop nervously at the metaphor.

**"Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa, your teacher." Aizawa said.**

**'Our teacher?!' Izuku mentally gasped.**

**"Let's get started. Put these on and head outside." Aizawa held up a blue gym uniform. The camera shifted to the outdoor field.**

**"A quirk assessment test?" Everyone questioned.**

**"But what about orientation, we're gonna miss it!" Ochako said.**

**"If you all want to excel, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies. The country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. Bakugo, you scored the highest in the entrance exam. What was your best score for the softball throw while you were in junior high?" Aizawa asked.**

"While I agree that the process has been a bit inefficient, It is a dangerous thing to have middle school children using their quirks in school. Not everyone has recovery girl up their sleeve." Nezu pointed out. Aizawa nodded, knowing that there were good reasons why things remained the same.

**"67 meters, I think." Bakugo replied.**

**"Great, try doing it with your quirk." Aizawa said.**

**'I'll add a little heat to my pitch and drop their jaws.' Bakugou thought.**

**"DIE!" Bakugo hurled the ball way out with a small explosion.**

Everyone not in class 1A looked impressed and a little taken back by the call for death.

**"You've never gotten to use your quirks in physical tests before. But doing that now will allow me to figure out your potential as a pro hero." Aizawa held up a remote that said 705.2 meters.**

**"705 meters are you kidding me?" Kaminari gasped.**

**"I want to go! That looks like fun!" Mina exclaimed.**

**"This is what I'm talking about! Using our quirks as much as we want!" Sero added.**

**"So this looks fun, huh? Very well. Today you'll compete in 8 physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately." Aizawa gave a creepy smile, making everyone gasp.**

"Yeah, we're also going to have to talk about that." Nezu said.

"Hey Eraser? You said that, but there are still 20 students in that class. Did something else happen that day?" Midnight asked with a sly grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aizawa said hiding his small smile.

**"Oh crap, he got Aizawa! Young Midoriya's gonna be singled out from the start." All Might said as he read his file.**

"You expelled nearly 100 students?!" Momo gasped unaware that her homeroom teacher had that kind of record.

"None of them had any potential." Aizawa replied.

"And who are you to decide that on your own?" David stepped in, he personally believed that anyone could be molded into something useful. Throwing out kids on the first day was just illogical to him.

"Qualified, and with approval." Aizawa replied.

"With a record like that Aizawa-kun that may change soon. We can't exactly have an entire class be expelled on a whim again. Too many resources would be wasted for nothing." Nezu said his peace, ending the argument.

**"You can't send someone home! It's only the first day, and even if it wasn't, that isn't fair!" Ochako said.**

**"Oh and you think natural disasters are? Or crimes? No, the world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to overcome that unfairness. So go beyond, Plus Ultra style. Show me it's no mistake that you're here." Aizawa did a creepy motion with his finger.**

"Yeesh, that's creepy." Kendo cringed.

"Might want to tone down the intimidating teacher schtick Aizawa-san, it might be a bit too much for some." Midnight said.

"While the general sentiment might be true, that doesn't mean that the system to decide who becomes a hero should be unfair as well. The children are there to learn, to grow. Not to be cut off from their opportunities before they even have a chance to do so." David said again, getting more support from the teachers from that. Aizawa was outnumbered so he just kept his mouth shut.

**'A huge test on the first day of school, and I still don't have any control over One For All.' Izuku thought. The screen shifted to the first test. Iida and Tsuyu were up first. Iida aced it thanks to his engines, while Tsuyu made good time with her dexterity. When Izuku was up Bakugou boomed himself past him slowing him down a bit.**

**"My quirk has more uses than anyone else in this school. Pathetic." Bakugou looked at Izuku.**

"This kid has way too much pride." David said.

"He's been working on it, thankfully he isn't as bad as he used to be." Kirishima defended his friend who he knew has changed a bit since then.

**"How to control One For All? It's simple. You have to feel it!" All Might spread his arms.**

"Really? You're going to go all mysterious sensei on this one?" Kaminari asked.

"No, he's just that bad at being a teacher." Aizawa pointed out getting All Might to his knees with a thundercloud appearing over his head. The others looked to me and I just whistled innocently.

**"Remember One For All? What it felt like?" All Might asked.**

**"Yeah, I remember a lot of broken bones." Izuku replied.**

**"No, I mean the rush! The energy! Remember what it felt like?" All Might asked.**

**"Oh yeah, like WHOOSH, or FOOM, or, oh! Like an egg about to explode in a microwave!" Izuku replied.**

"Seriously? An egg? That's kinda boring." Kirishima said.

"Makes sense coming from Mirodiya-kun I guess." Kaminari agreed.

**"Really? That's a little boring but ok. If that's the metaphor you want to go with, then lower the wattage or decrease the cooking time, keeping the egg from exploding. Just keep that image in your head." All Might said.**

**"Yeah, I can do that." Izuku replied.**

**The screen shifted to the grip strength test. He got an average score while Shoji got over 500 kilograms.**

"Shoji-kun, how did you get that strong on your own?" Izuku asked and looked at his tentacled classmate.

"My quirk is mostly a utility type but it also makes my muscles a lot denser which boosts my strength by a bit, add that to the pressure of four wrists combined..." Shoji explained, his basic strength was pretty good but with his natural dexterity along with his quirk it pushed his limits far beyond the normal.

**During the long jump, Bakugou boosted himself across and Tsuyu easily hopped over it. Izuku had a regular quirkless score. The side step showed Mineta getting a crazy score by bouncing between his balls. Finally, when Ochako did the softball throw, the ball went all the way up into the sky. The remote showed an infinity symbol.**

"Man, that's still pretty impressive even now." Kirishima said with a thumbs up.

"Thank you." Ochako replied.

**Izuku went up to the circle and started thinking.**

**"If Midoriya-san doesn't shape up he's gonna be the one going home today." Iida said.**

**"Of course he is! He's a quirkless loser!" Bakugou pointed at him.**

"Oh this is gonna be good! I didn't see his face the last time this happened since I was surprised by Midoriya-san." Kaminari said.

**'Everyone's been getting awesome results. Everyone has supported me so far! I won't let them down!' Izuku got ready to throw the ball when Aizawa's eyes turned red and he threw it normally, saying 46 meters.**

**"I erased your quirk. The judges for the entrance exam were not rational enough. Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll at this school." Aizawa glared as his scarf floated around him.**

"I stand by what I said earlier, such an amazing power like he has needed to be trained and mastered, not thrown away even if it starts off unstable." David said with conviction.

**"Were you planning to break your bones again? Counting on someone else to save your useless body? No matter what your intentions are, you would be nothing more than a liability in battle. You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero. One who saved over a thousand people by himself and became a legend. But you're useless if you can only throw one punch before breaking down. Sorry Midoriya, with your power there's no way you can become a hero." Aizawa said.**

'Definitely going to talk to him after this. That attitude is unbecoming of a teacher.' Nezu thought as he came up with a suitable speech to give.

"Midoriya, I would like to apologize for saying that. I didn't know you were at such a disadvantage. If anything, I should have scolded All Might for not teaching you more about controlling it." Aizawa glared at the symbol of peace. What he just said, shocked everyone. Only Izuku Midoriya could make Eraser Head apologize.

"At least you're aware of when you make a mistake." David said approvingly.

'I'll go a little easier on him when we have our talk' Nezu decided.

**"I returned your impractical quirk. Now hurry up and get your throw over with." Aizawa said as Izuku walked back.**

**'I have to try something!' Izuku started moving his arm to throw it.**

**'Mr. Aizawa was right about one thing. I'll never become a hero if I can't control my power! I'll focus on what I can do right now!' Izuku's finger surged with energy and he hurled the ball up in a gust of strong wind.**

"Yeah! That's how you do it!" Kirishima and Tetsu exclaimed in excitement over their comrade's dedication.

**'It hurts, but not as bad as before.' He thought as his finger was dark red. The ball got shot 705.3 meters.**

"Oh god! Haha look at Bakugou-sans face, it great!" Kaminari shouted.

"Shut up you defective Pikachu! " Bakugou shouted.

**"Mr. Aizawa. You see, I'm still standing." Izuku said as Aizawa smiled in surprise.**

"You tell him, Deku-kun!" Ochako exclaimed giving Izuku an encouraging pat on the back...

"You learned how to use your quirk in a new way in a matter of minutes. Impressive Deku-kun." Melissa said honestly impressed with how quickly Izuku is growing. Having a quirk for only a few days and already using it in a unique way to overcome its flaws.

**'You knew you couldn't fire at full strength or else you'd be KO'd. So you propelled the ball at the last possible moment with the energy in your fingertips! What the heck young Midoriya? When did you go and get so cool?' All Might thought.**

Everyone laughed as the credits rolled. "He just keeps acting like the world's biggest dad. It's so adorable." Mina says as All Might pulls a Hinata with his fingers and looks away.

"So before we continue, I'll just say that for now, every third viewing will be of another universe. So after the next one we'll turn on the multiversal receiver again." I clarify as the next episode's title appears on the screen.

"**Rage, You Damn Nerd!"**

* * *

Sorry about the late upload, I was going to write and post it yesterday but some IRL stuff got in the way.


	8. Rage you damn nerd!

**The scene opens up with Izuku holding his arm tightly, one of his fingers were swollen, broken. But it was worth it, he finally did something worthy of a hero.**

"**Great job! You finally got a record suitable for a hero!" Ochako called out happily.**

"**Your finger is swollen, like in the entrance exam… What an odd quirk." Iida commented to himself.**

"**It's not stylish enough." Aoyama said while staring right at the camera.**

"Hey do you guys see him looking right at us or is it just me?" Kaminari asked nervously. I walk up to him and whisper in his ear. "Don't grab the attention of the dark lord Aoyama, it would be best if you just forgot you saw this." ...Kaminari decided not to question things anymore.

**Meanwhile Bakugou was doing his best impression of Enel from One Piece.**

"Quick! Somebody save that image!" Ashido called out.

"I got it!" Momo said with a camera that she made on the spot.

"Don't you dare spread that around Princess!" Bakugou says trying to grab the camera and failing.

'**What fuckery is this?! Quirks manifest at the age of 4 at the latest, having one appear all of a sudden is impossible!' Bakugou thought currently feeling unyielding rage. Now this wasn't unusual but along with said emotion there was a large degree of confusion as well. That pulled the proverbial pin on the grenade.**

"**DEKU, YOU OWE ME SOME ANSWERS YOU FUCKER!" Bakugou yelled while rushing at Izuku prepared to clobber him. Or at least he tried to before he was grabbed by a strong piece of fabric that stopped him on the spot.**

"**Don't make me use my quirk so much... I got dry eye dammit!" Aizawa said getting sweat drops from the students from having such a lame weakness.**

"Yeah I didn't exactly win the lottery with these eyes. I guess they needed a weakness to balance out the versatility."Aizawa said.

'**Damn it! up until now you've just been a pebble on my path. What the hell happened!?" Bakugou asked in his mind, getting flashbacks to their childhoods.**

"**The trials came to an end. Even with my showing in the softball test, I didn't do very well in the rest. The pain was too much for that. I thought for sure that I was going to get the boot but.." Old Midoriya Narrated.**

"**By the way that whole expulsion thing was a lie." Aizawa lied yet again casually.**

"A liar to the end, that's not a good quality for a teacher Aizawa-kun" Nezu commented, getting a shrug.

**The screen showed Iida deadpanning, while Ochako and Izuku's faced matched with wide-eyed disbelief**

"So adorable!" Ashido said, Inko just looked at Izuku and said. "You found someone a lot like you haven't you Izuku." Getting them both to blush while Ochako sputtered in denial.

"I'm not like Deku-kun, he is a lot smarter, stronger, and braver than me! Both back then and even more so now. Honestly I look up to him." Ochako admitted, Izuku was a great friend and his drive to become a hero always inspired her to do better.

"**It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances!" Aizawa said with his legendary troll face.**

"**...EHHH!" The three future friends said together, especially Izuku who was shaking so much that he could give Kaibara a run for his money.**

"**C'mon guys think about it, of course it was a lie." Momo said not shocked at all.**

"Yup a double-layered one at that. None of you even knew until now!" Mirio said in jest, but Momo was just depressed about being played for so long.

**The results for the tests were posted with Izuku being last place, he was told to go to recovery girl to get his finger healed, he resolved to improve himself from then on in order to catch up to his classmates.**

"He went from the bottom of his class to one of the school's best fighters. That's some serious dedication!" Shishida said in acknowledgment.

"Deku-kun really is amazing. When I first met him I thought he was always that powerful but seeing where he started from has really given me a new perspective." Melissa complimented Izuku. He was just happy that his efforts were being congratulated. Maybe this whole watching thing had some benefits after all.

**The screen flashed back to Aizawa speaking to All Might revealing his lie again. Along with both of their thoughts on Izuku. After that was over Izuku appeared near the school gates tired from his healing session but, prepared to leave. Before he left he was stopped by Iida.**

"**Hello, is your finger healed?" He asked in concern.**

"**Yeah thanks for asking, but I'm a bit tired from the side effects." Iida went on about how he was deceived by Aizawa and the benefits of encouragement through deception getting Izuku to smile. 'At first I thought he was a bit scary, but he's just really honest and diligent.' He thought before hearing a voice calling for them.**

"**You guys are going to the station too right? Wait for me!" Ochako said while running towards them.**

"**Oh your infinity girl right?" Iida asked not knowing her name.**

"**Hi, my name is Uraraka, Ochako. You're Iida Tenya and if I'm not mistaken Midoriya Deku?**

"Oof an insult on the first introduction." Bondo commented.

"**Deku! where did you hear that?" Izuku asked in surprise.**

"**Isn't that what Bakugou-san called you?" Ochako asked confused.**

"**My name is Izuku, Deku is just the name that Kaachan uses to make fun of me.." Izuku said frantically.**

"**Oh, really? Sorry about that!" Ochako apologized. "But honestly I kinda like the name for you. It gives off that "never give up vibe" You know?"**

"**Hi, I'm Deku!" Izuku said much too fast with a full face blush.**

"IT WAS INSTANT!" The others yelled in disbelief. "Man you have it bad, accepting an insult like that just because the girl you like said it was nice!" Mineta said as the Izuku on the screen talked about paradigm shifts.

"It's not just that!" Izuku defended waving his arms frantically. "It's just that it was the first time that someone called me that and flipped it into something positive! It really hit home and I even used it as my hero name for that reason!" He stopped and looked at Ochako then bowed. "I never got to thank you properly for that, you were the inspiration for my hero name so thank you very much Uraraka-chan" Izuku said in sincere gratitude getting a blush out of Ochako.

"It was nothing Deku-kun, I just said what I felt. I'm glad that you took so much value in my words, so you're more than welcome!" Ochako said awkwardly trying to get Izuku to stop bowing. The others just looked amused by this.

**'And so I made it through my first day, even though I failed quite a bit. But at least I'm making some new friends.' Izuku thought as he walked beside the 2 of them.**

"And there's the start of your friendship I guess, now you three are almost inseparable." Kirishima said.

**'Young Midoriya. You can't relax yet. Your real test starts tomorrow.' All Might thought as he held one of his costumes. The screen changed to the next day. Izuku was talking about how the school still had ordinary classes.**

**"Now, which of these 4 sentences contains a mistake?" Present Mic asked as the students were bored out of their minds.**

"Having such dull classes in a hero course was pretty unexpected. Plus why are we learning English of all things?" Kaminari admitted not being the most studious of people.

"They say English is the language of money, most heroes use it as a common tongue for convenience when going abroad." Nezu explained.

**'The relative pronouns' wrong in the last one.' Izuku thought with a confident smile. **

'What does that even mean?!' Kaminari thought in confusion.

"That was exactly right, Midoriya-san. You're good." Momo gave him a high five, nerds unite!

**"I AM HERE!" All Might exclaimed as Izuku looked at him in admiration.**

"Pause it! Look at that face, Midori-kun! You're too cute sometimes!" Mina suddenly pinched his cheek, making him turn tomato red.

"Lucky bastard." Mineta said to himself again, earning another tongue slap from Tsuyu.

**"Coming through the door like a hero!" All Might exclaimed as he burst through the doorway.**

"Seriously? Why are you always such a show-off?" Aizawa asked in disapproval.

"What? I was trying to get the students pumped up!" All Might replied in his muscle form.

"Sure Toshi, keep telling yourself that. You were always a show-off, even way back." David teased his old friend getting him to deflate.

**"So it's true! All Might really is a teacher here!" Kaminari exclaimed.**

**"Is he wearing his silver age costume?" Tsuyu asked.**

**"Think of this class as Heroics 101! And today's lesson will be...this!" All Might held a card that said 'battle'.**

**"Fight training!" Bakugo exclaimed in excitement.**

"At least he's honest about what he wants.." Kaminari said.

**"Now, everyone, grab your costumes and head out to the urban battlefield!" All Might ordered, which everyone said yes sir to. The scene cut to the class walking out of a dark tunnel.**

**"They say that the clothes make the pros, and behold, you are the proof! Just look at all of you! You look so cool!" All Might exclaimed as everyone's suits were revealed.**

'There he goes again, All Dad confirmed..' All the students thought.

**"So, shall we get started, you bunch of newbies?" All Might asked.**

"You really are unbelievable." Aizawa scolded.

**The screen showed Izuku talking to All Might on the phone.**

**"Quirk registration? Yeah, you can update that. There are many cases where people's quirks don't end up being what they thought they were." All Might said as an image of a water shooting girl appeared.**

"It's true. At first I thought I could make anything I wanted, but then I realized it only applies to inanimate objects." Momo said.

**As Inko arrived, he hung up on All Might…** **and Immediately realized his mistake and freaked out.**

"It's fine young Midoriya you were caught by surprise." All Might waved it off.

**"Here, Izuku! I'm so proud you got into UA!" She held up a green jumpsuit.**

**"Is that a costume?" Izuku asked.**

**"I might have jumped the gun. I walked in while you were asleep studying, and I might've seen one of your drawings in your notebook." The screen showed a drawing of a costume.**

"Does anyone else think that looks a little bit like All Might?" Mineta snickered.

"Looks more like a rabbit with a psychotic grin to me." Awase said looking at the rough sketch.

'Why me?" Izuku thought as he lowered his head.

**"To be honest, I've been feeling rather terrible lately. I feel like I gave up on you too quickly. But you kept chasing your dream and persevered like a real champion. So, I promise to support you with everything I've got now." She handed him the jumpsuit.**

**'It's the suit my mom got me. So of course it's what I'm going to wear.' Izuku thought as he ran through the tunnel and revealed himself.**

"I didn't want to say this in class, but dude, you look like a rabbit." Kaminari laughed and so did Mineta.

"I always thought it looked cute on him. It matched his personality back then too." Tsuyu said bluntly getting an atomic blush from Izuku a nod of agreement from Ochako.

**"Hey Deku-kun! Love your costume! Not too flashy, you know! I should have been more specific about what I wanted. This bodysuit is skintight. Not really my style." Ochako rubbed her head in embarrassment as pink bubbles glistened in the background.**

"So Small Might likes Uraraka-chan's costume eh?" Ashido teased him, making both of them blush madly.

"Uhhhhhh, yeah I guess. It does give her a nice space aesthetic." Izuku replied nervously.

**"I love this school." Mineta gave a thumbs up.**

All the girls glared at the tiny pervert.

**All Might looked at Izuku's costume and realized the similarities between it and his face.**

**'You're so obvious!' He thought as he fought to restrain a laugh.**

Everyone laughed at the reaction from All Dad.

**"Now, let's get started. You will be competing in 2 on 2 indoor battles heroes vs villains." All Might pulled out a script as he explained the exercise.**

**"Let's announce the teams!" All Might exclaimed as the teams were assigned.**

**"What are the chances? We're a team!" Ochako exclaimed as she was partnered up with Izuku.**

**'Holy crap! I have to make a good impression on her!' Izuku thought in nervousness.**

"By the way, you did make a great impression, Deku-kun." She whispered to him, making him blush even harder.

**"Now I say the first teams to fight will be...these guys!" All Might held up the letters for Izuku's and Bakugo's teams.**

"I feel like All Might did that on purpose just to test the 2 of them further. Momo said not getting an answer.

**All Might sent the villains up and had the heroes remember the floor plan.**

**"Hey, do you really think Deku has a quirk?" Bakugou asked.**

**"You saw how he threw that ball. Though I think his power hurts his body." Iida replied.**

"No shit, Sherlock." Mineta said.

**'Was he really just tricking me all these years? I'm gonna roast that damn nerd today!' Bakugou thought in anger.**

"No way, Kacchan! I would never trick you!" Izuku exclaimed in defense.

"Tsk, well I know that now. Whatever it changes nothing I'm still not going to let you beat me Deku!" Bakugou replies with his usual vigor.

**"Geez, this floor plan is huge. Do they really expect us to memorize it? You know, All Might's just as cool in person as he is on television. Glad he's not threatening us with some kind of punishment like Aizawa-sensei. We can relax. Ahh! You're sweating through your costume!" Ochako gave a shocked smile.**

"Haha! Someone's nervous!" Sero laughed.

"Well he's up against mr. living rocket launcher over here so I guess it's justified." Bondo comments.

**"It's just, we're up against Kacchan. His athleticism, his judgment, his power, they're all better than my own." Izuku said.**

"I wouldn't put it like that, but at the start of the year he's not exactly wrong." Kirishima stated mildly.

"The distance has closed quite a bit since then though." Shoto pointed out, he'd be hard-pressed to fight Izuku as he was now. In terms of power the three rivals were rather similar to each other.

**"But, that's why I want to win. I refuse to lose today." Izuku pulled his mouthpiece back on.**

**"So it's a fated battle between rivals." Ochako smiled.**

**"Well, not that I'm trying to get you all caught up in my fight or anything!" Izuku answered nervously.**

**"Don't sweat it. We're a team, aren't we? So let's win this." Ochako replied with enthusiasm, getting Izuku to smile and agree.**

A few people were a bit jealous of how quickly they managed to become close friends like that.

**The 2 made their way into the building as they were signaled to start. In the monitor room, All Might was holding a clipboard.**

**'Young Midoriya, in class, you're just another student. I'll grade you as I would anyone else, without playing favorites.' He thought.**

Izuku smiled at his mentor, knowing he was looking out for him without giving him any advantages.

"Thanks, All Might. I wouldn't have it any other way. I'd hate to be known as the cheating hero." Izuku gave him a thumbs up, receiving one back.

**Ochako and Izuku crept through the building slowly to find their opponents. He decided to rely on Uraraka's zero gravity and what he could do without a quirk.**

**Bakugou suddenly appeared out of nowhere and aimed an explosion at them. They managed to dodge in time thanks to Izuku's quick reflexes. Half his mask was blow off though.**

"**What's wrong Deku? Afraid to stand up and fight me." Bakugou said trying to intimidate.**

"**I knew you would target me first. And guessed that you would try and catch me by surprise" Izuku said showing his intelligence.**

**"Performing a sneak attack like that is totally unmanly!" Kirishima said in irritation.**

**"He's playing the part. Acting like a true villain." All Might said.**

"Who's acting? I'm pretty sure that was just him and his flaming crap mixed with garbage personality." Kaminari laughed.

"I'll obliterate you like the extra you are!" Bakugou ignited his hands, only to have it erased by Aizawa.

**"But Midoriya-san managed to dodge it really well, even if he had no idea where it was coming from." Mina said in awe.**

"You hear that, dude? She thinks you're awesome." Kirishima whispered to the green head.

"You were pretty awesome in that fight Midori-kun, you basically fought qurikless and still did pretty well!" Mina confirmed it getting a smile and blush from the green hero.

**Izuku stood up and got in a fighting stance. Bakugou charged at him and was preparing to deliver a right hook but Izuku stopped him and hurled him over his shoulder in a judo throw.**

"See what I mean, if he was even a second too late on that grab Midori-kun would take an explosion to the face! That kind of precise fighting is impressive." Mina said in excitement.

"She's right, it took me a long time working at Gunhead-sensei's agency before I could learn even the basics of fighting like that. Seeing how good Deku-kun was even back then is even more impressive now that I know how difficult it is to learn. Ochako agreed and complemented Izuku.

**"You always use a right hook to start a fight. I know because I've watched you for years. You can call me Deku, but I'm not the same defenseless kid anymore! You hear me? I've changed! From now on, Deku is the name of a hero!" Izuku exclaimed as Ochako gasped in surprise and remembered what she said about that nickname.**

"Yeah! You tell him, dude!" Half of the boys in the room stood up and pumped their fists up.

"Looks like you really changed Izuku for the better Uraraka-san. I have to thank you for doing that, he has always lacked confidence in himself and you seem to have helped him along even if only by a little." Inko said while bowing to Ochako in thanks.

"It was nothing Midoriya-san really!" Ochako said frantically. "Deku-kun does the same for me, he's always been a great friend and he inspires me to do better too." Ochako finished getting a happy smile from Inko.

'So pure.' Most people thought at seeing that.

**"You're shaking in your boots, you're so scared, but you want to fight me anyway. THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU!" ** **Bakugou screamed angrily.**

"Seriously? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Todoroki said.

"People without power shouldn't make empty promises. Deku always tried to be a hero even though he was weak from the start. That's why I hated how he acted, it spat in the face of everything I believed in to see the weak Deku acting like my equal!" Bakugou said not pleased by having his opinion trashed on.

That got surprised looks from people. Usually Bakugou just got angry and told others to fuck off, but now he actually opened up a bit. 'I guess the videos are getting to him' most thought.

"Well that's the last of what were gonna do for now. It's getting late so we'll have dinner and watch a multiverse clip before sleeping." I say as I prepare some luxury food for them this time. "Congratulations on spending a full 24 hours here, as a reward I prepared some of the multiverses greatest foods here today. Enjoy!" With a hearty yell they all got up and dug into the feast in front of them.


	9. An explanation and Izuku the Catalyst

**Here we go again, another trip into the multiverse, not gonna lie a lot of these will just be shameless ads for possible future projects, and other fanfiction that I really enjoy. The dxd crossover has already gotten positive reception so I'll try turning it into a full fledged story later, not very soon though, I don't want to get swamped by a dozen projects at once after all.**

**This one in particular was inspired by a pretty minor line in the show. "As the hero Napoleon Boneparte once said." The moment I heard that my mind just flashed back to the Fate/Series with their historical "heroes". From there this idea developed after getting thrown around like a ping pong ball in my brain. Oh and if you were wondering I'm using the Summon Simulator on the grandorder wiki to get any of the rolls you see here.**

Our watchers were nearly finished eating dinner, they all ate a bit too much from the sheer variety that I provided and were currently nursing their aching bellies.

"Ok that's enough food for now you gluttons. It's time to go back into the rabbit hole. Before we begin I did promise that I would give you all an explanation on the tier system that is used to measure threat levels." The others stopped what they were doing and listened, they wanted to know the terminology that was sure to be used later.

"The system we use is based on the Hausdorf dimension theory, where each higher spatial, and/or added temporal dimension is more than a countably infinite number of times greater than the preceding dimension." I just got a bunch of blank looks from that, while Izuku, Ida, and Momo grasped the basics of the idea, and Nezu managed to keep up with most of it using his enhanced intelligence, the others were lost.

I decided to give them a practical example and see if it would help. "For example: A two dimensional universe has infinite width and length, think of it like an infinitely large size of paper that is infinitely thin. A three dimensional universe has infinite width, length, and depth, with a 4th temporal dimension having an infinite span of time from beginning to end and vice versa. Aka, your universe, and most basic ones." That got the remainder to understand if only slightly. I don't blame them, these are pretty advanced topics, it took me a little while to understand them myself.

"The M-Theory defines the sum totality of an entire multiverse, with all higher dimensions included, as a 10 to 11-dimensional structure. We follow the convention of a complete multiverse being 11-dimensional. However there are beings that exceed even these criteria which we have given their own tier." I finished the introduction. Again I got a lot of blank looks so I just simplified again.

"Ok listen, the only important tiers that you need to know about are tier 10-4. Those tiers incompass what most of you will ever come in contact with in your lives. Tier 11 is for sub-3 dimensional beings with no real substance and anything above tier 4 is cosmic in nature. If you were wondering All Might over here has been labeled as a tier 7-B threat, with his prime being closer to Tier-7A." I clarified. Realistically they don't need to know about anything above solar system level.

"Tier 7? Isn't that a little low." Shoto asked in curiosity. Seeing the #1 hero being classed so low was an eye opener. "And what's with the A, and B labels?"

"Remember the tiers are exponential in nature. A person at tier 10A is just equivalent to an athletic quirkless human. A person at tier 9A could go toe to toe with an elephant and win. A person at tier 8A could destroy a large chunk of a city within a few seconds. See where I'm going with this?" The others nodded, seeing how it worked.

"As for the letters, they represent sub categories, this is done because the gap between individual tiers are far too large to be useful. As an example a person in tier 8C could effectively destroy a small building with a bit of effort. Most students at U.A are in this tier, regardless of rank. Even with sub tiers the gap between people in the same tier can be quite massive." Having the knowledge that they were all effectively considered the same rank was a new to the students. They thought that the gap between some of them was just too much to cross at times.

"Hey Joker whats your tier? I want to know how strong you so called gods are." Bakugou asked me with his new nickname. The others also looked at me curiously.

"Ok fine but don't call me that. There are some people with that name that I do NOT want to be associated with... Anyway in terms of destructive power I'm actually pretty low tier compared to my colleagues. I'm tier 6-C on my own." That surprised most people there.

'He's a full sub-tier above All Might!' Was the common thought shared among them.

"If I was allowed to use my equipment and the private resources at my disposal I would be tier 3-B." That scared them even further.

'He had enough resources to jump up 3 whole tiers?!' They thought at once.

"Y-you said anything above tier 4 was cosmic right? What does tier 3-B mean exactly?" Momo asked cursing her own curiosity since she knew the answer would just scare her more.

"Tier 3-B is dubbed the Multi-galactic tier. It means that I can create/destroy, and change multiple galaxies worth of space in any way I desire. Normally with the constraints of the physical universe it would take centuries to complete galactic projects but with some time manipulation I could do everything I mentioned earlier in minutes." I said getting bug eyed looks. To prove my point I opened up a portal to my home universe, through that portal there was a galactic supercluster made up of millions of galaxies. They were organized in a way that spelled out. "WELCOME TO AMET"

"That right there is my home dimension. I had that little project over there created a few centuries back to welcome any lost travelers to my universe." I explained.

"This carefree bastard has that much power… Shit." Bakugou summed it up the only way he knew how. Most thought the same but didn't voice it.

"And in terms of influence with other factions I have some deep connections giving me an overall threat level of around 2-B" The others didn't comment this time, still going through a mind-break from finding out that their carefree host was so powerful.

"I guess I broke them… Oh well maybe starting up the next multiverse clip will snap them out of it." I said as I pressed the question mark button on the multiversal remote. The roulette wheel spun again and landed on a tetrahedral symbol.

**A 14 year old Izuku Midoriya woke up like any other day. However today would change his life forever, even more so than his chance meeting with All Might. He looked up seeing an ethereal blue message box in front of his eyes. The box read: **_**'Hello young master, I am an aspect of your new quirk; The Throne of Heroes. It's a pleasure to meet you' **_**The words said, a female voice appearing in my head as I read them..It took awhile for the information to hit him but when it did his eyes shot open in an instant.**

"Well that's one way to wake up. I wonder what kind of quirk could make such a thing.. And at the age of 14 how strange." Melissa commented which got the others out of their mental situation.

"**Oh great, I played for so long last night that now I'm hallucinating." This was a new one, although not very surprising considering his hobbies. He always loved video games, especially RPG's based on battle. Mostly because it let him take the reigns of a hero, something his former quirklessness would probably never allow. Even after inheriting one for all, he didn't have the heart to just give up the hobby outright.**

"Escapism. I guess it makes sense given his past." Nezu said getting sad/understanding looks from some of the others.

"Truth be told I used to do the same thing, back when I still had ambitions of being a hero." Melissa said in understanding.

'_**While your reaction is understandable, this is not a hallucination. I am an autonomous, artificial intelligence created to help you have a better understanding of your new quirk. While it may be true that this quirk is not natural to you, like the one that the Johnny Bravo lookalike gave you, it is yours nonetheless.' **_**The screen changed as he read the message. Now instead of a text box he saw three different white boxes. **

"So this quirk of his isn't natural either. It was implanted in him somehow, but by what? And what can it do?" Momo asked interested in seeing how this all worked.

"And who the hell is Johnny Bravo?" Bakugou asked. I just project a picture of the elvis impersonator on the screen, earning a few chuckles.

**The first had a symbol that looked like a roman cross with a circle in the middle colored in blue. Under the box there was the word "Summoning" The second had a symbol that looked like two pyramids inside each other one pointed upward and the other pointed downwards. This box had the words "Shop" written under it. Finally the last box had a symbol shaped like two hands holding each other. This one had the word "Friend" written underneath it.**

"So his quirk is like a game! From the summoning tab I can assume that he will have a summoning aspect to his quirk. And if the shop tab is anything to go by he could exchange money, or maybe some other valuable stuff for bonuses." Kaminari spoke up, a game styled quirk? That was just awesome in his eyes!

"Yeah, although if he can really trade money for power, I wonder what kind of benefits they would be." Shoto asked curious, something like that had the potential to be broken under the right circumstances.

"**This is way too realistic, not to mention self aware, to be a hallucination. And if someone had enough free time and the right quirk to pull a prank on me, then they certainly wouldn't know about One for All." Izuku rationalized. He focused on the friends tab and the screen changed again. This time showing a section of rows, only two of them were filled in, the first had a portrait of Bakugou and his name written right next to it, likewise with the second except it was of Inko.**

'_**This is the friends screen, here you can see the information regarding those that consider you to be a friend and vice versa. Friends appear automatically once you have met the prerequisites needed to be considered their friend. You can see the status of your friends by focusing on their icons mentally.'**_

"So he still considered Bakugou-san to be a legitimate friend, and Bakugou-san thought the same? Even after everything that happened. I really don't understand you two." Satou commented, not knowing how a bully and his victim could still consider each other friends.

"I'm more worried over the fact that this Midoriya-kun only considered Bakugou-san, and Midoriya-san to be his friends.." Tsuyu said bluntly getting Izuku to lower his head a bit.

"I was never a very social person, being quirkless just limited my options even more. Oh, you guys can call me Izuku by the way. It would be awkward to call both of us Midoriya, plus I consider all of you to be my friends." Izuku said sincerely, getting smiles from everyone.

"Even us?" Awase from class B asked, confused on how he considered them friends.

"Of course, were all heroes after all. It makes sense for us to get along and be friends if possible. I don't have a problem with any of you using my given name." He clarified with a smile getting more in return from Class B and the teachers.

'**It can't hurt to try' Izuku thought as he focused on Bakugou's portrait. The moment he did this a profile appeared with information on his friend's status, including his mental state, his physical condition, and even his location.**

"That's…actually really creepy, having the constant ability to know where someone is, how their feeling, and even how they are physically is a bit much." Toru said with a shiver.

"It's an undeniably useful ability though. And it's only one aspect of his quirk, that's quite something." All Might pointed out, that ability alone would be almost invaluable in a combat, or survival situation. And to think that it just came for free as a side benefit..

'**This alone is incredible, having such detailed information on someone so easily available. What about the other two boxes.' As he thought this the screen went back to the original three boxes. This time he focused on the 'Summon' tab and the screen changed again. This screen had the portraits of several people that Izuku didn't recognize, under these portraits were two buttons. The first said single summon while the second said 10x summon.**

"**...A gacha game, my quirk is a fucking gacha game." Izuku said with a twitching eyebrow**

"Language young Midoriya" All Might said off habit.

"That reaction is completely appropriate." Kaminari said with a deadpan, knowing the pains of gacha games. To have something so luck based be your power would be...vexing to say the least.

'_**Welcome to the summon tab! Here you will exchange saints quartz, summon tickets, and friend points to summon various helpful items, powers, and even servants.'**_

'**Servants? Like actual people, or maybe something like ectoplasm's quirk?' Izuku thought in confusion.**

'_**Servants are powerful creatures that can be summoned by a variety of means. Your quirk being one of them. Each servant is a copy of a legendary figure from history called from the throne of heroes to fight on your behalf. Beings such as the Minotaur, Medusa, King Arthur, and even demigods like Herakles can be summoned here.'**_

"Will we ever meet a Mido.. I mean Izuku-san that **isn't **overwhelmingly strong?" Mineta asked.

"Oh there are more than a few. It's just that fate seems to love giving the underdog an edge over the competition. When it comes to Izuku-kun he's either quirkless but uses his intelligence and skills to become a great fighter, or he is gifted/born with a powerful quirk. Either way his unwavering determination is a relative constant." I remarked, giving them nothing but the truth.

'**...I don't know what to say to that. Also saints quartz? Summon tickets? What are those?'**

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that they are the currency of whatever system his game quirk operates on. Maybe that's why the shop exists?" Kaminari guessed using his experience with these kind of games. They are pretty trendy in japan after all.

'_**They are all different methods of summoning. Saints Quartz are both the rarest, and the most common. 3 saints quartz are needed for a 1x summon and 30 for a 10x summon. They can only be obtained through three methods. The first being the hardest, by completing various important hidden quests that are created as life goes on you will be given a saint quartz each. **_

'**Hidden quests? So unlike a game I won't be made aware of them. I guess an example of an important quest would be becoming a hero, or getting into a good hero school.' Izuku reasoned.**

"Or getting laid." Mineta quipped earning him another tongue slap, sometimes I wonder whether he secretly likes it.

_**The second method is much simpler, every day you will receive a free saint quartz, at the end of each week, you will receive two more. Each birthday you will receive an allowance of 60 free quartz to use as you please. The third and final method is what makes them the most common. You can buy them outright using real money with the shop option.' The Ai explained as Izuku absorbed the information.**_

"Yup, called it, at least he has other ways of using his quirk that won't make him go bankrupt." Kaminari said only slightly joking. Those games made out like bandits with their drop rates.

'_**Additionally saintz quartz can be use as healing items, consuming one can completely reset your stamina, or it can bring every member of your summon part back to full health and power instantly.'**_

"Aaand there's the incentive to buy a ton of them. Gacha games are so predictable." The resident mobile game expert chimed in again.

'_**Next are the summon tickets, they can be earned in the same way as the second method. You will either receive a single saints quartz or a summon ticket daily. They can be earned through quests as well, and they allow you a free 1x summon.'**_

'_**Finally there are friend points. These accumulate daily, for each friend that you have you will receive 200 friend points a each. These points can be used for friend point summons. Friend point summons can only be done with friend points, additionally they provide a limited number and variety of items compared to regular summons. You get one free 10x friend point summon every day, each 1x summon costs 200 friend point and every 10x summon costs 2,000' The ai finished explaining. 'By the way master, you can speak to me through your thoughts. This system was designed to maximize convenience.' She added.**_

'**I think I understand so far. This really is a unique quirk. Who gave it to me? And what do I call you?' Izuku asked the voice. She? appeared to be benevolent so far, so he hoped that she could give him some answers.**

'_**Ah! How rude of me, you may call me Mash. I was sent here by Alaya, they are the manifestation of humanity itself. And as you probably know, one of humanity's greatest motivators is boredom. And as the manifestation of ALL of humanity, Alaya's boredom is legendary. To cure this boredom they have gifted you this quirk.'**_

"A bored god giving away mysterious powers? What a mad banquet of darkness. And why Izuku-san of all people?" Tokoyami asked curiously.

'**But why me of all people?! Shouldn't this kind of power go to a hero like All Might?' Izuku questioned.**

'_**The quirk was supposed to go towards the person who was the least likely to harm humanity with it, along with being the most likely to use it for humanity's benefit. You were that person. That makes you an official part of the Counter Force! Congratulations Master Izuku!**_' **Izuku blushed at this finally realizing that Mash has been calling him master this whole time.**

'**Can you please not call me master. I'm not above anyone, including you.' Izuku asked.**

"Stay humble Young Midoriya, it's one of your best qualities." All Might said.

'_**Very well Izuku-kun. Thank you for treating me as an equal. Most people wouldn't give me the light of day since I'm not "Real". She replied.**_

'**Of course, regardless of whether your born naturally or made artificially, a person is still a person and deserves respect.' Izuku said resolutely.**

'_**A-anyway we should get back to the tutorial. As a start you will be given a free 10x summon, it will give you a guaranteed super rare servant along with the chance to obtain more if you're lucky enough. Please roll now so that we can continue.'**_

**Izuku did as he was asked. When he mentally pressed the button there were several flashes of light with cards appearing on the screen. Some had people in them, others had symbols, and a few had places. By the end of it he had 10 cards displayed in order of appearance, some were gold while others were silver.**

'_**Here are your new summons Izuku-kun, allow me to explain them to you. Detailed descriptions are available to you but I'll give you a short summary of each for the sake of time. May I say you are quite lucky with your first summon, this many gold items are very rare.'**_

'_**I will start with the silver cards, they are of the three star rank, and the least valuable of the cards that you can get from regular summons.' She explained as she went over the card with what looked like a magic symbol on it. 'This first card is the craft essence called Ath nGabla, forces a 1v1 fight between yourself and a single enemy. No one is allowed to interrupt the battle no matter how hard they try. And the fight only ends after one side admits defeat, or upon death. Additionally it boosts your striking speed slightly while using it while lowering your defensive capabilities by the same amount.'**_

"Th-that's already ridiculously broken! A mandatory 1 on 1 fight that can't be escaped no matter what. In the hands of a strong duelist that would be invaluable! Especially with that speed buff." Kaminari said astounded. And this was just a low ranking card!

'_**Next is the location card "Battle of Camlann" This one is relatively simple. When used it changes the surrounding area into a hilled battlefield littered with mundane weapons. Not much else to say about this one.' She went on to the next one which had the picture of a petite girl with a skull mask purple hair and rather skimpy clothing.**_

"Ok that's a bit more manageable, it could be really useful against enemies who have a field advantage though, but at the same time it does provide both sides of a conflict with weaponry. A power like that should be used cautiously." Nezu gives his two cents. Both of these cards have been rather useful, even if they were situational.

"I wonder who's the creepy loli" Mineta asked.

'_**Your next card is your first servant. She is the assassin class, Hassan of Serenity. A poison expert who is fiercely loyal to her master. Her full biography and stats are available to you through the friends page when you visit it again. As a servant card you may use it in three ways. The first method is simply taking the servants main weapon, in her case a deadly poisonous kiss that causes death, and use it as your own. The second allows you to become the servant that you use. Giving you their experience and strength. Finally you can summon them outright, however you may only have 6 summoned servants at a time. Each servant will cost progressively more stamina to maintain, and the stronger servants and craft essences will drain you even faster.'**_

"At least there's a limit, and Izuku-kun can't just summon an infinite army of legendary heroes. That would just be ridiculous. Even so that's one powerful quirk, and with the sheer variety of these servants it's also ridiculously versatile." Ida summarized everyone's thoughts.

"But who is this Hassan of Serenity? I never heard of her." Kendou asked. Weren't these supposed to be well known heroes?

"While I don't know about the serenity part, the title of Hassan comes from the root word for Assassin. It was a title held by a group of dangerous assassins from the middle east that left their mark on the world by killing a few very important historical figures of their time. She must be one of these members." Momo filled in. "Frankly I'm concerned that she qualifies as a hero." She finished.

"One cultures hero is the other villain. Vlad Tepes is considered a truly evil man across most of the world but in his time he was a great hero to his people who he protected through fear. The word hero has many meanings don't forget that." I said, I guess a world of literal professional heroism would give these people an even stronger world view of Black and White than usual.

'**That's honestly incredible. That alone sounds like a quirk in and of itself, albeit a villainous one. And she's only a silver! What kind of power do the gold servants have?!' Izuku thought to himself.**

'_**You'll see Izuku-kun but for now let me go in order. Next up is the the Lancer class servant Hektor Troy's greatest hero. His main weapon, known as a noble phantasm-**_

"Mildly badass name." Setsuna added.

'_**Is his spear Durindana. It is a golden bladed sword/spear able to change its form by controlling the length of its hilt, though Hector prefers to use it as a throwing spear. The spear was praised throughout the world; said spear was extolled as piercing through anything in the world. Of course this isn't entirely true, however nothing short of a 2 meter thick sheet of steel could stop this spear if thrown properly.'**_

"Hey All Might, you can stop something like that right?"Mineta asked.

"Probably, it takes quite a bit of force to do much damage to me, even in my current weakened state." He guessed.

"He would be able to stop it but not without injury. The spear itself would pierce your skin without question, regardless of the physical aspects its conceptual strength exceeds your own. The magic system in this world relies on age, and concept. If your concept is to be a spear that can pierce anything then it will do so. If your concept is to be an impenetrable shield then whoever has the stronger legend behind them wins." I explain the power system.

"By the way, if this quirk can summon legendary heroes from history, then does that mean it can summon modern heroes too?" Izuku asked me.

"For the most part no. While the job title "hero" exists in your world, few ever achieve the level that the name implies. To be a heroic spirit, your power, and legend must transcend yourself. You must become a symbol which then becomes immortalized in history. The only hero of your world that can boast to have done that is All Might. The current second place Endeavor is an effective hero, he is even well liked in some circles. But he has nothing on the symbol and legend that All Might created for himself." I explain the concept in the best way that I can. Most could understand what I meant so we moved on.

'**Again such a powerful and flashy technique belonging to a silver.. I should pay attention until the end. I'll definitely look up the detailed description later.' Izuku vowed to himself.**

**The next servant was a woman dressed in what was clearly a tiger costume but her name was Jaguar Warrior. She wielded a staff with a tiger claw at the end of it… Ok maybe not ALL of his summons needed to be understood. **

"How is that a hero?" Inko asked me. "Sometimes joke heroes make their way into the throne.. They are heroes for bringing joy and memes to the world so we can't deny them." I explain with my head down hiding my smirk.

'_**Next is the Jaguar Warrior, a lancer. This is a joke card, please don't use it for your own sanity. Only summon it, unless you want to own your own fursuit.' **_**She said with the closest equivalent to a deadpan that a disembodied voice could muster. The card changed to another craft essence this time of a man that looked like he was carved from marble.**

"Mama like-" Was as far as Setsuna went before getting chopped in the back by Kendo."We apologize for her behavior." She said while bowing.

"Oh so you have a female Mineta? It's fine we can relate to having perv trouble." Jirou said as she looked back on the picture. "He does have some pretty punk rock hair though.." She finished while blushing.

_**Moving on is the 4 star essence "iron willed training", this one is very simple, It gives you enhanced durability and a physique similar to the man in the picture. The body is not permanent, but with enough usage it does slowly change your base mode to match your empowered mode. With this most bladed weapons would stop after piercing your skin. And bullets won't penetrate as deeply. They still hurt though.'**_

"So he gets swole and blocks more damage than usual, pretty basic but undeniably useful. It kinda reminds me of what All Might does with his muscle form." Shoto comments seeing the similarity.

"So Midori-kun will get a body like that...The poor me from that world is going to have a tough time." Mina said while looking back at Izuku remembering his own impressive physique. "N-not that you don't look good already Midori-kun!" This just got the same reaction as usual but tamer since he's been getting used to it.

**The craft essence that came after was… similar to the last one in content. It showed the picture of a beautiful purple haired, red eyed woman wearing a business suit. Except the suit was open, her tie was undone, and the dress shirt was mostly unbuttoned leaving her huge cleavage on display.**

'**F-Focus Izuku, don't let this distract you, it's probably really useful!' Izuku thought as he tried to focus on the eyes. She had very beautiful eyes...Focus!**

"Aww what a gentleman. Beautiful eyes huh, the red color is quite nice but what about mine Midori-kun?" Mina teased while fluttering her eyes. "T-there also really beautiful, the yellow color contrasts well with the black sclera giving off a cure glow effect." Izuku replied honestly getting Mina to back off while blushing furiously. She didn't expect such an honest response. It was nice to hear. Most people that saw her eyes thought they were creepy.

'_**This craft essence is called "Seal Designation Enforcer" it naturally improves your combat intuition, using it will give you knowledge on various weak points during combat for you to exploit. It passively adds to your combat intuition even when not in use but not to the same extent as when its active.'**_

"A knowledge based power up, another unique and very useful ability to have in combat. I guess this quirk is predominantly combat oriented." Nezu observed interested in how far these things will go.

**The card then changed to a portrait of a beautiful white haired, red eyed woman who wore a very ornate dress that showed more skin than was necessary.**_**'This card is called 'Heaven's Feel', which is another summoning method used to call servants, it is your first 5 star craft essence, Congratulations! This card is completely passive. It increased the strength of every Noble phantasm in your collection by 50% permanently.' **_

**That was a short one as the card changed again. This time it showed an old man, holding what appeared to be a series of metal globes, he was surrounded by a rainbow of small lights. **_**'This one is particularly powerful'**_** Mash said with a tone of reverence. **_**'This craft essence is known as the "Kaleidoscope" Normally your summons aren't able to use their noble phantasms immediately upon being summoned. This power circumvents this. Any servant equipped with this can use their noble phantasm immediately. Additionally if you equip it to yourself then you can access the knowledge of any servant that you possess. Essentially giving you their useful skills and combat ability nearly instantly.'**_

'**S-So this is a 5 star card...A power like that is really scary, I can essentially skip combat training with something like this saving me years of work!' The amount of power and versatility that a single 5 star card had was incredible!'**

"Yeah no kidding, with something like that he could become a pro in no time at all! He basically just found a shortcut to being a total badass." Awase exclaimed.

"Seriously what is your luck Izuku-san, those kinds of high end power ups usually have drop rates of under a hundredth of a percent. And you got TWO of them!" Kaminari said in awe at the sheer chance of it happening.

"While it is true that the drop rate for high level gear is particularly low in this game, the tutorial summon has some leniency to it. Still the haul that Izuku-kun came out with is pretty impressive with the amount of gold cards he received." I clarified.

**The final card was revealed to be a golden servant, a french swordsman wielding a rapier. **_**'Finally we have your first 4 star servant, the saber class Chevalier d'Eon, a french knight of legend that was known for his stunning beauty, and fierce loyalty to the crown. Along with a powerful, nearly unbreakable sword, the user of this card is gifted with enhanced persuasive abilities. Furthermore it makes the gender of the user nearly impossible to discern at a glance from how beautiful the transformation leaves the users face.'**_

"So, it's a trap!" Mineta called out getting a few glares. "Yes." I confirm, earning a few confused looks. "This servant was turned into a legend from how well they could influence others regardless of gender, they were so loyal to their master that they used whatever advantage that they had to secure victory, so in essence, yes this Saber is a trap in the truest sense of the word." That kind of dedication is really admirable and deserves respect.

'_**That's all for now Izuku-kun, it's about time for you to wake up, if you even need to talk to me just think about me and I'll respond. Oh! I almost forgot, you will be given a starting value of saitz quartz to help you catch up. You will receive one quartz for every day from when you turned 4, plus 30 more for every birthday from then to now. Have a nice day!' **_** And with that the screens vanished, izuku just stood there, trying to process what had just happened. Emphasis on trying since his mother called out to him before he has a chance to think. "Izuku-kun wake up! you don't want to be late for your last day of school right?!" Came the voice of his mother, the most important person in his life.**

"Isn't that just the sweetest thing, I guess it shouldn't be too surprising to see that Midori-kun is a mama's boy." Mina almost squealed. "Well, its true, especially back then. I didn't have many friends and father was always working abroad so the only one to really support me, and took care of me was mom." Izuku said solemnly getting a few sad smiles from the others.

'**Right I should get going. I'll tell her about my new quirk later, it's going to take time for me to be able to explain it..' He thought as he made his way to the kitchen after doing his daily rituals. Inko was waiting there with breakfast and a smile. She looked much skinnier than her modern counterpart and had a more youthful air to her.**

"Wow Midoriya-san you look so pretty!" Toru exclaimed after seeing the younger Inko. The woman herself just lowered her head thinking about how she let herself go. All the comfort eating really had its toll on the woman, but now since Izuku had become a hero she started taking better care of herself on his insistence.

"You- You look so much like Teacher…" All Might commented lost in his memories.

"Really! You never mentioned that before All Might." Izuku said surprised by this.

"Well, I thought about it, mostly stemming from her hairstyle. But seeing how your mother looked a few years ago the resemblance is almost uncanny." All Might explained. Inko didn't know how to respond to that.

"**Good morning, Izuku-kun! I hope you slept well, today is a big day after all. But don't be getting lazy young man, you still have to study for the U.A entrance exams, regardless of what class you want to get into." Inko reminded him while setting up the table. Before Izuku sat down he gave her a morning hug as a greeting. "Thanks mom, I appreciate the concern. But you don't have to worry, I won't slack off just because I'm ranked 2nd or anything."**

"Wow, hold on a second! I knew Izuku-san was smart but 2nd in his whole school?!" Mineta exclaimed in shock. Izuku just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It's nothing too impressive, I could never match up to Kaachan who held the #1 spot the whole time." He replied humble as ever.

"Right now I'd be lucky to make it into the top 10 with hard working geniuses like Yaoyorozu-san, Ida-kun, Todoroki-san and Kaachan." He added knowing that his competition was fierce.

"Don't count yourself out just like that Deku-kun. You've been consistently smart in each universe that we've seen so far and I doubt this one is any different. And even if you aren't the best at written tests your on the spot thinking is really something else!" Ochako encouraged getting a thankful blush from her friend. The other students couldn't help but agree. Even Bakugou to many of their surprise.

"**Well that's good. By the way how is the training going? You've grown so much in just a short 10 months, I'm so proud!" The mother exclaimed in happiness for her sons new resolve.**

"**It's been going really well. Yagi-sensei has done so much for me, I just hope that I can repay him eventually. Oh I almost forgot, after school today I need to tell you something, but it's complicated so I have to wait until late." Inko looked confused but accepted it.**

"**Ok Izuku-kun, I trust you, just have a nice day and we'll talk later." With that Izuku ate dinner and went off to school for the day. Today would be the last day before he started training his body full time. And with this new power, he is even closer to his goal of becoming a hero!**

Thats all for now. This idea has burrowed itself in my head and just wont leave. I consider it another candidate for becoming a new story.

Oh and if you were wondering, I'm a level 110 Fate/Grand Order player. If anyone wants to be my friend there go ahead and PM me, ill send the details through that. Currently I can have a maximum of 41 more friends so the first 41 to contact me will be accepted.

Have a nice day.


	10. Deku Vs Kacchan

**This chapter is going to be relatively short since it just covers the battle trial. Hope you all enjoy.**

"Well that was an interesting world, to be honest I'm glad it ended so soon. That world's power system is so complicated that it would take me too long to explain. Anyway, were going back to Izuku-kun's fight with Bakugou-san." Asobi said as the screen switched back to an image of Izuku and Bakugou standing side by side.

"**Kacchan and I grew up in the same neighborhood so we were childhood friends. He was the fearless type, so he quickly became the leader, and troublemaker of our little group. He wasn't "good" or "bad", just full of confidence and I admired him for that. But after his quirk manifested... He started down the path towards "bad". People are not born equal, at the age of four I realized that about our society." Old Midoriya narrated as the video went back to Bakugou.**

"**It pisses me off!" Bakugou screamed before he got a call from Ida.**

"Ok that was either very poorly timed, or perfectly timed." Tsuburaba said chuckling.

"**Bakugou-san I need an update!" Ida's voice came from the small microphone. "Shut up and keep watch! I got this!" Bakugou replied before shutting off his side of things. "Hey don't just make decisions on-He cut me off. That scoundrel!"**

**Bakugou charged at Izuku with an explosion propelling him. Reacting quickly Izuku called out. "Run on ahead, Uraraka-" He couldn't finish as he had to block a kick from Bakugou. "Worry about yourself!" Bakugou mocked before he noticed the capture tape going around his leg. He raged and attempted to blow Izuku away with a right hook. 'Next, he'll rage again, and attack me with his usual right hook! I have to dodge low' Izuku thought rapid fire.**

"You really were amazing Izuku-san, fighting Bakugou-san on even footing without using your quirk!" Satou complimented.

"Yeah and the way you make split-second decisions in combat like that, it's really something else, I never would have thought you would be that good at fighting from how you usually act." Tsuyu admitted.

"It's always the quiet ones." Mineta added, getting a few groans.

**As Izuku retreated, trying to buy some time, Bakugou called out to him. "It must have been fun! Tricking me for all these years! Hiding such a flashy quirk!" He raged. "Well it doesn't matter in the end, I'll still crush you, so bring it on!" With that declaration he slowly went off to find where Izuku was hiding.**

'**He came after me right away, completely ignoring Uraraka-san. With Ida-kun's mobility he would have been the better choice for a vanguard, so this is probably just Kacchan rampaging on his own. Their teamwork is nonexistent.' Izuku concluded. 'A two on two fight would be nearly impossible to win. If I can keep Kacchan distracted Uraraka-san might be able to capture Ida-kun, making it a 2v1 fight.' He came out with a basic plan. 'Of course this is assuming that I can beat Kacchan… I should be fine, I just have to watch out for his palms.' He thought before flashing back to him saying that he didn't plan to compete with Bakugou. 'I forgot to mention this Kaachan, but I take it all back!' He finished with determination.**

"He's reading the situation like an open book, just how smart is this guy?!" Komori exclaimed, knowing that he was going to be one of the bigger threats when the two classes inevitably faced each other.

"Izuku-kun has always been quick-witted and good at planning, but to see his internal thoughts like this…" Ida said while looking at his friend in awe. He couldn't come up with a plan that quickly, granted it was a pretty flawed plan but still impressive.

**The screen cuts back to Bakugou searching for Izuku, while he walks flashbacks keep occurring, showing his past with Izuku, and what lead him to hate Izuku.**

"So he was prideful from the beginning, the way people treated his quirk just made his head swell up even more. Learning that Izuku-san was quirkless effectively made Bakugou-san see him as a complete inferior. And since Izuku tried to help Bakugou-san back then he saw it as a sign of weakness and rejected it. Honestly it's a very childish reason to hate somebody but at least it explains a lot." Shoji summarized from a neutral stance.

Having their situation be broken down and presented to them so clinically was eye-opening to the two childhood friends. Izuku had never known exactly why Bakugou hated him, but now he understood, at least a little. Bakugou meanwhile knew why he hated Izuku but seeing it presented in such a childish way gave him a new perspective. The others could tell that it affected them heavily as they both went quiet after that.

**The camera then panned towards Ochako, who was sneaking up on Ida. Or at least she tried to, but Ida began to talk to himself, before adopting a cartoonish villain persona which got Ochako to laugh out uncontrollably.**

"Instant loss, huh. It was pretty funny though hehe." Kendou said. Ochako was making herself look small for breaking so easily to comedy.

"Seeing it happen in a 3rd person perspective… Was I really that melodramatic?" Ida asked aloud but nobody answered.

**Ida noticing that she was here proudly announced that he expected her, and took his time sweeping the area to counter her quirk. 'He's getting really into this' Ochako cringed. The screen switched over to Izuku hiding, trying to come up with a plan.**

'**He knows that I'm reading him, so he switched up his usual tactics. I need a plan!' He thought before being called by Ochako. "Deku-kun!" She called out. "Uraraka-san what happened?" He replied. "Sorry but Ida found me, he isn't coming up to me but I'm not sure how long that's going to last." She said noticing that Ida was hesitating, knowing that her quirk was dangerous in close range along with not wanting to harm his friend.**

"**Where are you right now?" Izuku asked. "Fifth floor, right at the center!" She replied. 'So above me!' Izuku thought, formulating a plan. "I need to hurry. If I hesitate time is going to run out!" Izuku said while standing up. Before freezing in place as Bakugou appeared from the corridor next to him. **

"**Why, haven't you used it on me Deku?! Are you still mocking me." Bakugou asked with a psychotic grin.**

"I think you broke him Izuku-san" Setsuna commented seeing his face.

"No that's just his usual self…" Class 1A replied in unison getting sweat drops.

"**I'm not afraid of you anymore Kacchan." He declared. Bakugou ignored him. "I assume you already know about this from all your stalking." He said earning a confused face from Izuku. "I sweat nitroglycerin, and these gloves are meant to store that sweat." He explained holding his arm up as he got ready to pull the pin.**

"No way, even his regular blasts are like getting hit by a few pounds of c4, if he uses those gauntlets… How are you alive?" TetsuTetsu asked, remembering just how large some of Bakugou's blasts could be from the sports festival.

Inko looked very worried now, even knowing that Izuku made it out just fine... Seeing him fight his old friend and the violence that Bakugou's quirk allowed. It was almost too much for her.

"**Stop it now young Bakugou" All Might yelled from the speakers. "Are you trying to kill him?!"**

"**He won't die if its not a direct hit!" He replied before pulling the pin. Immediately a large explosion rocked the building they were in. The aftermath showed that Izuku managed to dodge it if just barely. The wall behind him wasn't so lucky.**

"Wait how fast did you just move! Sure he was a few meters away, but you just dodged a literal explosion!" Kendou asked in a shocked stupor.

"Oh I just predicted where Kacchan was going to aim and dodged the moment that he pulled the pin. I didn't know exactly what was going to happen but it couldn't be good." Izuku said nonchalantly, not noticing the gaping mouths of class B. Class A just shook their heads already used to his overbearing modesty.

"**They gave you something like that!" Was the only thing that Izuku could say in response to what happened. Bakugou just ignored him and said. "Why aren't you using it?! Do you think you're better than me?! I want to fight you at your best so don't you DARE hold back!" Before he could charge again All Mights voice came through the speakers again. "young Bakugou, you are forbidden from using that move again, whether your a hero or villain using those kinds of massive attacks indoors is a bad move, and will lose you points!" Lamenting at this Bakugou didn't notice Izuku saying something to Ochako over the transceiver.**

"**WHATEVER!" Bakugou yelled as he rocketed towards Izuku. "Time to pound you!"**

"Phrasing." Mineta quipped before his eyes widened. "Could all that repressed anger secretly be sexual frustration?!" This was met by complete silence before Izuku and Bakugou's eyes met. They both nodded and walked towards the grape.

What followed could go down in history as the greatest act of justice in U.A history. Izuku grabbed Mineta by both shoulders and held him up at arm's length, lining up the shot. Mineta was panicking the whole time. Then came the kicker… Literally, Bakugou rushed at him in a full sprint and landed his strongest kick right between Mineta's legs. Effectively crushing his "Grapes". The boy was punted so far that most wondered if Asobi had something to do with how large the room had gotten all of a sudden. Needless to say, nobody dared question the two men for their actions while the women just nodded solemnly in understanding. Except for Mina who was currently imagining IzuxBaku yaoi in her head. Somethings are a constant in every universe, yaoi fangirls are one.

And Asobi. He just had a single tear going down his face as he witnessed the masterpiece. He gave the two artists a thumbs up and unpaused the video.

**Izuku knew he couldn't dodge fast enough. So he tried to counter-attack, instead, he got an explosion to the face, disorienting him. Bakugou had used this explosion to change his trajectory, moving behind Izuku and blasting him again from behind. "Here's what you wanted, my right hook!" He called out as he punched Izuku's right arm, causing it to collapse in on itself a bit. He then grabbed it and spun Izuku around using explosions to propel his throw. "Deku! You're nothing compared to me!" Bakugou had just slammed Izuku on the ground in the same way that had happened to him a few seconds ago.**

**Izuku got back up as fast as he could and ran away towards the wall, the students in the observation room were surprised by this but thought that it made sense considering his powerful opponent. **

"**You've been mocking me all this time haven't you! Why else would you hide your quirk! And even now you refuse to use it!" Bakugou raged. "Your wrong! It's the opposite, I've always looked up to you! That's why I want to beat you!" Izuku replied honestly with more energy than before. The two then rushed at each other one last time proclaiming their intent to win.**

"Seeing the fight, and knowing what you two were saying are two entirely different things. You guys really are super MANLY!" Kirishima exclaimed looking at his two friends with nothing but respect now. This was a fight between the former top dog and a rival that wanted to surpass him. That's the definition of a manly fight!

"I must admit, being able to hear what you were saying does change our perspective significantly. You two really are something special." Momo said as she looked at the two warriors on the screen.

**Izuku cocked his fist and started yelling "Detroit-" All Might attempted to stop them but was interrupted by Izuku yelling "Now Uraraka!" He yelled, Ochako hearing from above and hugging the pillar next to her. Izuku blocked Bagukou's explosion with his left arm while punching upwards with his right. The punch completely destroyed the roof of the building along with the floor of each level. Ochako not knowing what was happening held on to the pillar, negating its gravity as everything went flying. She used the pillar as an improvised weapon, sending slabs of debris towards Ida. While he tried to protect himself, Ochako floated towards the bomb securing her team's victory.**

"**HERO TEAM WINS" All Might called out before the camera panned back to Izuku and Bakugou. Bakugou was looking at the huge hole in the ceiling while seething in rage. "You.. From the very beginning you were mocking me!" He yelled before Izuku replied. "I didn't want to use it. Mostly because I can't really right now, the recoil messes me up too much. But, it was all I could think of." And with that the scene goes black.**

"That fight was amazing! Bakugou-san is a complete monster in terms of fighting, and Izuku-san basically fought him quirkless and he still held his own! Plus the level of teamwork that you and Uraraka-san had was great for a first-time team-up. Class 1A really is full of monsters!" TetsuTetsu couldn't hold his excitement anymore from the fight he just witnessed.

"Izuku-san did you happen to have prior experience with combat before that fight? You handled yourself really well and employed some basic martial arts." Kendou asked in curiosity, she herself was a martial artist, so she hoped to find another sparring buddy.

"Actually no, that was the first real fight I've ever been in, I just knew those moves from observing other heroes like Gunhead, or Tiger." Izuku admitted getting more surprised looks.

"So you learned martial arts just by watching. Even if it's just the basics that's pretty impressive!" Kirishima complimented his friend.

"Well there goes another episode, the next one will be rather short so I might make it a two-parter. Anyway I have some paperwork to fill out so I'll be gone for a few minutes. Don't burn the place while I'm away" He said looking at Bakugou specifically.

"God's have paperwork?" Ojirou asked confused. "Of course do you think running a universe sized amusement park is easy work? Even with my quadrillion or so clones I have to do at least a little work. Or I'll have another rebellion on my hands."

Nobody decided to question that and just went on to get another smash bros tournament going.

**Ah the immortal game, personally I main K Rool for the memes. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next multiverse leap is probably going to be a dark one but it's all up to chance. The way I decide what to post is that I flip a coin, heads means an original idea made into a one-shot, tails means that I take a chapter from a fanfiction that I read and liked. The way I do the latter is that I take a list of the hundred or so hero aca fanfics that I consider interesting and roll a d100 on them it's that simple.**


	11. Bakugou's Starting Line

"Sorry for leaving you guys so abruptly, some of the minor galaxies in my home universe were revolting over a lack of waffles so I had to intervene personally." I apologized to the group.

"Waffles? What kind of… Why would anyone start a revolt over that?!" Ida asked, staring incredulously.

"You'd be surprised. Once all of the society's major problems were eliminated the people had to find other minor things to complain about. It's just the nature of sentient beings for the most part." Izuku raised his hand as if he were in class at the moment. Poor kid, he reminds me of myself when I was mortal. "Yes Izuku?"

"You said that all of society's problems have been solved. How?" He addressed the elephant in the room. "Sorry, I'm not allowed to spread that information to any civilization below tier 5. Ask me again when your civilization has full control over your planet." I reply, even I can't break the multiverse council rules, not unless I want the council of Ricks on my ass again.

"Anyway, let's get back to the video. This time it will be rather short since there isn't much to see from here until the USJ incident." I explain getting nods, those who weren't there paid attention again since they wanted to see what the situation was like. "After we finish here, we will go into the multiverse again." I finish getting nods. I unpause the video as we get to our seats.

"**HERO TEAM WINS!" Came the voice of All Might announcing the victors.**

"**The losing team is nearly unscathed, while the winners are down for the count. They lost the battle but won the war so to speak." Shoji commented from the monitor room.**

**Meanwhile, Bakugou was having a mental breakdown. 'My right… Deku read me like a book from the very beginning! He calculated his victory from the start!' His jaw dropped and his eyes widened with veins clearly visible. 'In other words... Even in a full-on fight… ****I.. Totally Lost… to Deku.' He would have kept going but All Mights hand grabbed his shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts. "Let's head back young Bakugou, time for your grading. Regardless of whether you win or lose, you can always come out ahead by learning from the experience." With that they both headed towards the monitor room.**

"Wow, you actually managed to scare Bakugou-san. I didn't know he took it that hard." Kirishima whispered to Izuku, with his own wide-eyed look.

"It made sense, I was always the weakest, a footnote to his eyes. But when I beat him like that, even if it was a close match… It must have been tough on him." Izuku whispered back. Bakugou was just looking at the ceiling, trying to ignore what just happened. Not wanting to relive his humiliating defeat.

"You really were amazing Deku-kun. I didn't know you had such a tactical mind under all that power." Melissa complimented, still in shock from how strong Izuku was, both in body, mind, and spirit. "You willingly suffered through so much pain in order to lead your team to victory. It was really inspiring." She finished giving him a smile.

"Yeah it was pretty awesome Midori-kun. A real hero sacrifices themselves for others. And you knew how to do that from the beginning." Mina agreed with a more teasing smile. "Keep this up and you'll be way more popular than before." Mina finished getting blushes from not just Izuku but from the other girls too, they were all reassessing their opinions on the young hero.

"**The VIP in this battle was young Ida." All Might called out getting surprised looks from some of the students.**

**"Shouldn't it be one of the heroes?" Tsuyu asked.**

**"Hm, why didn't I choose one of them? Who has a guess?" All Might asked.**

**"Sir, I can answer that!" Momo answered by raising her hand. "Ida-san was the only one who truly adapted to his assigned role. I'll explain. Bakugo-san's judgment was clouded by a personal grudge against Midoriya-san. And launching a full-scale attack was a reckless strategy. Similarly, Midoriya-san's attack was poorly thought out considering how much damage he received. As for Uraraka-san, she let her guard down mid-battle. And if she treated the fake weapon as though it were real, she never would have used an attack like that." As she deconstructed the match Bakugou had his eyes shadowed over, while Ochako had regret on her face from her stupid mistake.**

"**Iida-san, on the other hand, was fully prepared for his opponent's arrival. He had a strategy and never lost sight of his mission to protect the dummy weapon, even if he was foiled in the end. Technically the hero team won, yes, but they took advantage of the fact that this was training. They didn't respect the spirit of the trial." Momo explained.**

**Ida was touched by this, in his mind he failed horribly by underestimating his opponent but with Momo's encouragement he felt much better.**

**Everyone but Class A, minus Izuku of course was staring at her.**

"Yaoyorozu-san, that was amazing, it was a little harsh but really accurate!" Izuku exclaimed, making her blush.

"Well, you're just as observant as I am." She said in a bashful tone. "Also, please call me Momo-san or even Yaomomo, it's only fair since you let all of us call you by your given name."

Izuku nods at this, feeling a bit sheepish.

**'This girl really has a good eye on her.' All Might thought."Yes, well, you overlooked a few things. Young Iida could have relaxed a little in the training but...otherwise you nailed it!" He gave her a thumbs up.**

**"To succeed, we must devote ourselves entirely to learning. That's the only real way to become a top hero." She said as Present Mic narrated that she was one of the four students admitted based on recommendations. From there the other battles had their own little scenes, Shoto got to show off his ice powers while the other fights were glossed over.**

"Sigh. I guess after those first two fight, the rest looked kind of boring in comparison." Jirou commented.

"Not at all! You all did very well during those fights. Just because you don't have a flashy power doesn't mean you did any worse than the rest of us!" Izuku said passionately getting grateful smiles from his classmates.

**All Might was nearly out of time by the end of the class, so he made himself scarce and headed right for the infirmary. He then proceeded to get chewed out by Recovery Girl for not stopping Izuku from injuring himself for the third time that week.**

"I have to agree, I understand that injuries are inevitable for heroes, but the level of damage he took in such a short amount of time was unacceptable!" Inko added angrily. It was one thing to expect her son to get a few broken bones every month. But to see him have his limbs decimated on a weekly basis was too much.

"It's ok mom. I learned my lesson and now I can use my quirk without breaking my bones. You don't have to worry about that happening anymore." Izuku promised. Not noticing how I was giggling to myself. Poor clueless cinnamon roll.

**All Might tried to apologize clumsily only to be stopped by Recovery Girl. "I know you passed on your power to him but, whether he's your favorite or not... You have to stop indulging him!" RG said. "No, your absolutely right, I sympathized with him so I hesitated but... Could you please not speak so loudly about one for all?!" All Might asked desperately. He went on to say that only 5 people knew the truth about one for all.**

"So she knew the whole time, so did the principle. I guess it makes sense." Aizawa said, not very surprised that the senior staff knew about it.

**Sometime later Izuku woke up healed, and headed towards his classroom, almost certain that he was going to get chewed out by Aizawa. As he opened the door Kirishima noticed him and welcomed him back. They started to talk with each other, the class wanting to get to know the boy that surprised them all. "Oh! Deku-kun did you get your arm healed?" Ochako asked hoping that he was ok. "Oh, not really I'm still pretty worn out. Anyway, sorry Uraraka-san but I gotta go." He said before leaving and following Bakugou who left the moment that the bell rang. Catching up to him he called out his nickname.**

"**Kacchan!" Bakugou stopped and looked back with a questioning gaze. Izuku was having a mental battle with himself before making up his mind. 'I haven't even told my mother… But he deserves to know at least a little.' He started talking. "I can't tell you much, but you should know this at least!" **

"**I got my quirk from someone else."**

"You told him!" everyone but Bakugou, and All Might yelled. Izuku just nodded and let the video keep going.

"**I can't tell you who I got it from, on top of that I can't even use it right now. That's why I tried to beat you without it, but I couldn't! I still have a long way to go. That's why I will make this power my own, and defeat you with it!" Izuku finished with conviction. Before he realized that he completely forgot the reason he wanted to tell him in the first place.**

"That was very manly until the very end Izuku-kun. Don't worry he knows now right!" Kirishima tried to console him.

"**So, you're just gonna keep making a fool out of me then. It's not like it matters anyway. I… Lost to you today, and if that weren't enough. There's no way I can keep up with that Icy bastard! That ponytail girl said it all really. So that's why. From here on I… From here on y'hear. I'm gonna beat you all!" Bakugou promised, nearly crying. He turned around and headed off. "Enjoy your win, It'll never happen again!" Izuku just sighed at this before All Might zoomed past him and placed his hands on Bakugou's shoulder.**

"**Young Bakugou, let me tell you, that kind of self-respect is important, without a doubt you have the makings of a pro. You just have to.." He started before he was cut off.**

"**Get off of me All Might. I can't walk." He said in a low tone. "Needless to say, I'll become a hero that surpasses even you." All Might was impressed by how quickly his pride could bounce back and let him walk away.**

'**Kacchan's fuse has been lit. But my goals haven't changed, I would keep chasing after him.' Older Midoriya narrated.**

**In another city, villains were preparing themselves. "You hear this? He's a teacher now." Kurogiri commented. 'I wonder what would happen. If villains killed the symbol of peace' Shigaraki thought to himself in a manic voice.**

"Ominous." Mirio summed it up.

"Wasn't that the same villain from the USJ incident? I guess he would be pretty important for future events." Ida commented, a little shaken from the villain's thoughts.

"Anyway, that should be it for now, I'll prepare the multiversal tv now." I got to work, hopefully, the next one will be a little different from the last few.

**Next up is going to be a much-requested theme. Villain Izuku! I won't say which one though. Just that the fanfiction that I'll use is one of the best that I've ever read, in fact I read the full 119k word fic in under a day and it was well worth it.**


	12. Apotheosis

**This is hands down, the best villain Izuku story that I have ever read. It is well written, has a great plot, and has very few typing errors in general. Above all else it shows just how terrifying an intelligent Izuku can be if he went rogue. Although I don't consider this Izuku a villain per se, I happen to agree with his point of view, especially in a world like My Hero. This will also be the longest chapter that I've ever written, this story is very plot-based so I had to choose a scene that could serve as a good introduction without needing much backstory. Credit to the author and links to his work will be at the bottom.**

I clicked the ? button one more time, the roulette wheel spun and landed on the image of a fist."Oh my. This one is going to be rough."

"Why is that Asobi-san?" Izuku asked.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it, in this world you pretty much the world's greatest villain." I respond getting several gasps from the viewers. "V-Villain, that can't be right. Izuku would never be a villain!" Inko yelled out in disbelief.

"This is the multiverse, all possibilities have happened, will happen, and are currently happening. There is no such thing as an impossibility." I remind them. "Although I will say, he is quite the sympathetic villain. Personally I don't even consider him to be one, but that's just my opinion. Morality is subjective, the multiverse just pushes this subjectivity to the extreme." While still shocked they end up calming down a bit and turned their attention to the screen.

**"I didn't think they'd be that hot on our trail", Izuku remarked as he opened the back of the truck up. Five minutes until the stone was ready, by his estimation.**

**"You're the kid with the plan", Dabi said getting out of the vehicle. "What do we do now?"**

"Who is he?" Toru asked cautiously, he looked a bit creepy with all those burn marks. "That is the arsonist villain Dabi, apparently young Midoriya managed to work with him." All Might filled in still unprepared for what he might see.

**"Stall for time. I need to get-", Izuku froze feeling the air shift behind him. He spun around just in time to see the number one hero himself speeding towards him. Thinking on his feet he held the gauntlet out, activated the space and reality stone to project his epidermal barrier outward. All might's hand was blocked by a blue round barrier a mere yard away from his target. When the two met it created a shockwave strong enough to push Dabi back.**

**"HAH!" With a shout Izuku forced All might away, who skidded to a halt near the end of the alley. He would not be tossed around again so easily.**

"D-did Deku-kun just push back All Might?!" Ochako was in shock seeing that, sure he was strong but a hit like that would still break their Deku's arm. The one on the screen didn't even look injured.

**"Midoriya!" The hero stared the boy down.**

**"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes", Izuku smirked, pulling his hood down. "All might. Come to put a stop to the big bad Izuku Midoriya", he said sarcastically.**

"And he's taunting him too. Villain or not this Izuku-san has guts." Kirishima said.

**"This is as far as you go boy. Why?" The hero stood in a battle-ready pose, sporting his trademark smile. "Because I am here!"**

**"Same old catchphrase", Izuku raised his infinity gauntlet in retaliation. "Same old All might!" The hero was blinded by a bright red glow and then promptly blown back out of the alley. "Guard the machine, and bring me what comes out when it's done". he said without looking back at his accomplice.**

**"I want out of here as soon as I do", Dabi told him. "I can help you fight almost anyone, but not the strongest hero in the world."**

**"Understandable", Izuku nodded and walked out of the alley after his opponent. Walking out into the now evacuated city street his green eyes zeroed in on the man who crushed his dreams over a year ago. "So how have you been? We didn't get a chance to properly talk last time we met"**

"So this isn't their first encounter with each other. Has he become that dangerous that he evaded All Might several times?" Shoda asked still not believing what he saw.

**"You didn't exactly give me a chance to talk to you", Toshinori said, referring to the incident.**

**"Sorry about that", Izuku almost sounded sincere. "I was caught up in the moment of finally obtaining super powers"**

"Wait, obtaining? This Izuku-kun was born quirkless too. Then how is he doing all of this?" Ida asked, not believing that a quirkless boy, no matter how talented, could go toe to toe with All Might.

**"Why are you doing this?" All might finally asked the question that had been bothering him the most. "Didn't you want to be a hero? The boy I met said he wanted to save people with a smile?" Izuku frowned after hearing that.**

**"The boy you met was naïve. He was weak and foolish", he levitated off the ground as he spoke. "The old Izuku kept trying to reach for an impossible dream. I'm the new Izuku. I'm better than him in every way," the gauntlet hummed with power as he pointed it at the hero.**

"What could have happened to him, to make him this way.." Inko asked desperately, her son looked so angry, but with a sadness in his eyes.

**"That still doesn't answer my question", All might pointed out.**

**"You want to know why? Fine I tell you", still keeping the device on him Izuku decided to explain himself. "The awful truth is that you broke me All might. All my life everyone and everything chipped away at me, the doctors, the kids at school, the teachers, Bakugou, my own mother", he listed off all those who either put him down or didn't believe in him like his mom. **Inko gasped and cried a little at that before our Izuku gave her a hug to calm her down.

**"But you All might, you were the hammer that shattered me into pieces", every word was like a dagger of guilt stabbing Toshinori in the chest. "I had two options then. I could either stay a broken shell of a person for the rest of my life, or I could rebuild myself and make sure what happens to me doesn't happen to anyone else again", the earth began to shake as he activated the stones' power. **

**"I'll start by eliminating you, the fraud who lies to the world and gives them all false hope", the concrete at the hero's feet changed shape into a field of pointed spikes. All might avoided it by jumping into the air and grabbing onto the side of a nearby building.**

"So, this is the worst-case scenario. Of you telling Midoriya that his dream was impossible…" Aizawa said with wide eyes, piecing the conversation together.

"I wouldn't say it's the worst-case scenario. There are some seriously messed up Izuku's out there." I said, getting the others to gulp heavily.

**"I'm sorry Midoriya!" He shouted, hoping to reach the kid. "I truly am!"**

**"No you're not!" Izuku yelled back at him. "You're not sorry for what you said to me! You're sorry about the end result!" He argued. "If I didn't become a villain, would you be here apologizing to me?! Did you even once think about me again after our first meeting?!" All might looked away in shame. It was true, he didn't think about Midoriya until Naomasa brought him up as a potential suspect. "That's what I thought", pointing the gauntlet at him Izuku channeled air into the palm creating a small vortex of wind. He then tossed it at the blonde hero.**

**Retaliating, All might punched the air canceling out what looked like a miniature tornado. He leaped from the side of the building towards Midoriya, attempting to grab him out of the air. Izuku saw him coming and flash warped away in time. Once he was a good distance away Izuku quickly thrust his gauntlet at All might, using the reality stone he closed his fist. Chunks of concrete, cars, and pieces of the buildings rushed to the symbol of peace's location, trying to crush him. All might merely clapped his hands hard and sent the debris flying away from him before landing safely back on the ground.**

"Teleportation, force field creation, and some kind of telekinesis?! Just how strong is this guy!" Setsuna said in shock and a little excitement.

"He's like Monoma-san on steroids, it's like he has several quirks, and all of them are powerful." Kendou pointed out, not knowing how accurate she was.

**"Very good! As expected from the best of the best!" Izuku applauded.**

**"You should stop before this gets out of hand", All might told him.**

**"Hm", Izuku looked around the city from his position in the air. The area looked deserted. "So the heroes must have evacuated the citizens. I see you learned your lesson from your battle with All for One"**

"Wait All for One?! We fought again?!" All Might questioned in alarm.

"Who is All for One?" Momo asked, a little fearful of All Might's reaction.

"...Since you all already know this much, I suppose I should tell you. All for One is the villain that gave me my injury. If that version of me fought him again, and finally took him down, then that explains why that version of me is so weak in comparison. I must have taken some serious damage from him." All Might explained getting looks of shock from his students. Who could possibly deal so much damage to the #1 hero?!

**, with a smirk on his face he brought his left thumb to his middle finger. "That means I can cut loose a bit", with a single finger snap the sides of every building around them were shattered, cars were blown away and All Might had to shield himself with his arms lest he be swept up by the shockwave too.**

"At least he isn't villainous enough to risk civilian casualties." Ida said in relief, thankful for the small mercies.

**'Damn. He's so powerful now', All Might looked around at the destruction that was caused by just a snap of the kid's fingers.**

**"Incredible isn't?" Izuku grinned down at him. "Who would have thought that a quirkless person that you and the rest of society dismissed as worthless could generate such power?"**

**"I never thought of you as worthless!" All Might tried to reason with him again. "I was wrong alright. I think it's possible for you to be a hero", he was cut off when Izuku furiously yelled at him.**

**"You're lying!" The teen glared darkly. "Back then, on that roof, you told me the complete and honest truth. Powerless people like me can't make a difference in this world", his fists were tightly clenched as he spoke. "Don't you dare insult or patronize me ever again!" With a scream Izuku ripped up every single fire hydrant in the city, manipulated the water that sprayed out, and aimed it at the hero that dared to still look down at him.**

"So, am I the only one who's terrified of this version of Izuku-san?" Kaminari asked the room. Getting a few glares but also a few nods from those that didn't know Izuku very well. They just watched him fight All Might to a standstill, anyone would want to keep their distance from that.

"Hey, it's a fair point, I have nothing against our Izuku-san, he has been nothing but kind so far. But the one on the screen is a different person altogether. Not only is he a villain, but he has a motive that many could get behind. He could make Stain look like an upstart if he ever went public." Ibara explained, thankfully the others understood and accepted her reasoning.

**'I need to fight him at a distance', Izuku contemplated as All might blew away the water with a single punch. 'Up close I still stand no chance', he manipulated the water again and sent it all back towards the man, this time freezing it into ice before it made contact. **

**'Once Dabi delivers the power stone then its check', the ice was shattered nearly instantaneously. 'And once Himiko calls me about the soul stone's completion…check mate', he knew that all he needed to do was stall for time.**

"Power stone? Soul stone? Are they supposed to be like those three stones in his gauntlet? Is that how he gets his power?" A barrage of questions came from Momo.

"If it is then I can only assume that they each have a separate ability from the naming scheme. Which begs the question. What does the power stone do if it can give him an edge over All Might, and how would the soul stone be considered a complete win condition?" Melissa theorized, completely enthralled by what she saw.

**'He's fighting from a distance', All might noticed. 'Which means…' the hero vanished and reappeared in the air on Midoriya's right side. "You're not good at close combat!" With a simple palm smack he sent a wide-eyed Izuku tumbling down a street.**

**"Oomph!" The boy's back was slammed into the back of a car, stopping his path. Good thing the epidermal barrier, a passive ability of the space stone, protected him from any serious harm. Getting back to his feet he shook his head clear. "Okay, that hurt a bit..."**

**"You can't beat me Midoriya", All might marched down the street towards him.**

**"You're right I can't", Izuku smirked at him. "Not with three stones at least", he spotted Dabi sneaking up with a spherical capsule in his hand. All Might noticed him too and attempted to grab him only to get blocked by a wall of blue fire.**

**"Catch!" The black-haired villain threw the sphere at his comrade. The symbol of peace tried to snatch it out of the air, but a small portal opened and swallowed the capsule up. Panicking, he looked to Midoriya who now held the metal container in his gauntlet covered hand.**

**"Nice try", the boy smirked widely at him. "But not quick enough"**

**"What is that?" All might worriedly glanced at something that was obviously important to the young man's plans.**

**"I like to think of it as…poetic justice", Izuku opened the capsule revealing a glowing emerald green stone inside. "Thank you Dabi", he said as he picked it up with his right hand. Gently he took the stone and placed it in one of the empty slots on his infinity gauntlet, the one located on the back of the palm. The result was instantaneous. As soon as the stone bonded to the device, a torrent of power exploded out of Izuku. **

**"GAAAAHHH!" The green-haired teen screamed as the energy surged through his body. A neon green vein-like pattern covered his skin. Even the ground beneath his feet cracked from the power surge. "Wow", Izuku breathed a sigh of relief when the rush finally subsided and veins faded.**

"What did he just do?!" Kaminari asked, sweating from the display of power.

"By the looks of it, he got a power-up. And a big one." Tsuyu replied.

**"What have you done now?" All might demanded.**

**"I've tipped the scales", Izuku grinned as he removed his hooded coat revealing what he was wearing underneath. He was sporting a tight-fitting black sleeveless top that hugged the lean muscular frame that he worked hard to achieve this past year. His right arm was covered in a fingerless black glove made of the same material that stopped mid-bicep. He wore dark gray pants with black armored boots. All in all Izuku looked dressed for combat.**

"Why is every Izuku-san completely jacked?" Mineta asked getting a shrug from most, it was probably a law of the universe that each Izuku must be at least as buff as the original if not more.

"Hey I'm not complaining, villain or not, that Izuku is still pretty badass!" Setsuna said shamelessly, to the silent agreement from most of the girls. Even the guys couldn't deny that Izuku looked cool with his new look.

**"I'm warning you now Midoriya, if you don't stop this madness and surrender, I'll have to use more of my strength against you", Izuku didn't respond to his threat and started walking towards his opponent. "Don't say I didn't warn you", he rushed forward with his palm raised to deliver another open-palmed smack. "Kansas! Sma-", he was cut off when Izuku's armored hand grabbed his incoming one, stopping the attack in its tracks. The wind kicked up around them from the sheer force of the collision. Dabi's eyes widened in shock that Izuku was able to stop the world's strongest hero.**

**"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that", Izuku grinned as green sparks began to dance along his body. **

"No way.. He has that too!" Bakugou exclaimed in disbelief.

**"Oh! Were you about to say…" his right fist rapidly shot forward. "SMASH!" Crashing into All might's chest and sending him flying down the street to slam into the side of a building. A cloud of dust was kicked up from the destruction which immediately blown away by a simple hand gesture from the green-haired teen.**

**"W-What was that?" the blonde hero coughed up blood as he pulled himself out of the crater in the wall that his impact made. That strength. It was almost the same as his own, but that's impossible.**

**"So many questions, so much confusion", Izuku winced in pain, it seems his right arm was broken in several places after that punch. "Allow me to shed some light", brandishing the device on his left hand the young villain decided to explain. "My greatest invention, the Infinity Gauntlet. A device that takes crystalized replications of quirks, harvested from D.N.A and gives the wearer limitless access to those quirks"**

"Incredible! A device like that could make someone nearly invincible! And to think Deku-kun managed to make while still so young!" Melissa couldn't hide her excitement, this kind of technology was completely beyond what their world could achieve!

**, each of these stones glowed brightly as he went on. "The space stone, the reality stone, the time stone, and the latest addition the power stone", Izuku smirked despite his arm still being in agony. "Or if you want, you can call it by its nickname. The One for All stone!" All might paled when he named the stone.**

**"No!" Realization hit him, the trademark smile replaced by a look of shock and horror.**

**"That's right! The power you used to become a pretend hero is now part of my gauntlet!" the freckled boy laughed. "Ironic isn't it?" He just continued to laugh at the look on All might's face.**

"He actually did it, so this is what you meant by him being the greatest villain of his world…" All Might was in complete shock, eyes locked on the screen.

**"GAH!" Izuku looked down at his mangled and bruised right arm. "AHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed despite the pain he was in. "So much power. Feels like jet fuel coursing through my veins"**

**'This can't be', All might stared in shock from his position against the building he was punched into. Midoriya stood down the street, examining his newly acquired stone. 'How can he have One for All?'**

**"So this is what it's like to be as strong as you", Izuku smirked in triumph.**

**"What have done!?" Toshinori demanded.**

**"Crystalized replications of quirks that I harvested from D.N.A remember!" Izuku explained again. "It wasn't that hard to make you bleed All might. You're constantly spitting it out", he grinned darkly. The blonde man's eyes widened further as he remembered the fight with that robot at Geonosis. Midoriya had it purposely targeted his weak spot, and make him puke up a bunch of his blood.**

**"That's impossible, my quirk-"**

**"Is passed down, not hijacked by others", Izuku cut him off. "Yes I know all about your quirk. All for One told me everything", he flinched, feeling the broken bones in his arm shift. "At first I couldn't find a single trace of a quirk in your genes, but when I added a sample of blood from a previous user, well it suddenly came to life. Almost like it sensed a familiar person."**

**"All the past users of One for All are long dead", All might argued. "There's no way you could have got some."**

**"Nana Shimura", he said making the hero pause. "I know Sensei told you about her grandson Tomura Shigaraki. It was his blood that I added to awaken One for All and seal it in stone form!" Izuku laughed at the speechless look on his opponent's face. "Tell me All might, do you feel weaker?" Toshinori was silent. It was true he could feel the power slowly draining from him, but he just assumed it was because he passed it on earlier this morning to Mirio. "You can no longer pass this quirk on to a successor, because now it belongs to the Infinity Gauntlet!"**

"N-Nana's grandson, all this time he was under that monster's thumb! I really am a failure!" All Might lamented, seeing his other's utter defeat. No one knew what to say to him.

**'So that's why Mirio can't manifest it', the power of one for all, stolen by Izuku Midoriya. As much as the loss hurt him emotionally, Toshinori was equally terrified that the quirk was in the hands of a villain. **

"I was your successor in this world?" Mirio asked in surprise.

"You were the logical next choice, if I never met Izuku you would have gotten it young man." All Might admitted, after all who better to receive his quirk than U.A's top student.

**However, he noted something that could afford him victory in stopping the boy. "You can't even handle it properly", the hero referred to the damage he did to his own body. "You nearly destroyed your right arm", maybe if he could get Midoriya to see what he was doing to himself, he could convince him to stop and give the power back.**

**"Did I?" Izuku lifted his infinity gauntlet and the yellow stone flashed for a moment. In the next moment a neon yellow shimmer covered the wounded limb, healing it almost instantly. "Good as new!" Seeing the confusion on the man's face he explained himself once again. "The time stone possesses a rather interesting ability called restoration. Basically it allows me to restore my damaged body and undo any wounds", it however could not fix things like missing limbs, and fatigue, but All might didn't need to know that. **

"Space, reality, time, and power... Each one represents a different quirk. I can assume the space stone is what's letting me teleport, but he also said that It gave him a passive barrier defense. But there's no quirk that could be that strong on its own! The only other way he could do all that is if he spliced multiple quirks together into one!" Izuku broke down what he saw. Needless to say the others were impressed and a little scared at how quickly he figured it out.

"H-how did you come up with that Izuku-kun? We were only given small bits of information." Momo asked, impressed by his deductive reasoning.

"A-ah I just figured that if each stone gives him a different powerset, and these powers came from the crystallization of a quirk, then he must have a separate quirk per stone. But as I said, powerful quirks like what he's showing just don't exist. So the only logical conclusion is that he somehow combined the powers of multiple quirks that had similar properties into one container." Izuku explained his logic, wide eyes were abound but he didn't notice, he was still going.

"I can assume that the space stone has powers related to non-physical powers; teleportation, non-physical barriers, maybe even gravity manipulation. The power stone is obvious, it's just One for All pure and simple, the reality stone could explain the matter manipulation that he's shown. Not just telekinesis then, but true matter manipulation regardless of what it is… And now the time stone, it can reverse any injury that he gets, if the pattern keeps going then I doubt that's all it can do. I don't even want to know what something called the soul stone could do…" Izuku descended into mumbling about halfway through but it was enough.

The others were officially terrified of his intellect. At first they thought that the Izuku on the screen just had a genius-level intellect compared to their Izuku, which would explain how he could develop such a dangerous piece of technology. But now... Seeing how smart their Izuku was, they knew that under the right circumstances he could be just as smart as his villain counterpart.

Regardless of class, age, or gender. Everyone in the room thought the same thing.

'Don't fuck with Izuku'

**"Now I can fix myself over and over again until I master the power stone. You can't beat me you fake! I've thought of everything!"**

"He really is unfairly strong... I don't think this fight is going to end in a win." Aizawa commented.

**"No!" All might clenched his fists. "I won't allow this power to be abused and misused"**

**"Misused?" Izuku cocked his head. "Like how you misused the quirk to become a false hero celebrity who lies to the world?"**

**"I never lied!" Toshinori replied.**

**"Anyone can be a hero!" Izuku smiled doing an imitation of All might's deep voice and laugh. "HAHAHA! All it takes is the drive and will!" He chuckled at the irony of it all. **

**"Sadly that's not the truth. According to the real you, all it takes is a powerful or useful quirk to be a hero, but if you went around preaching the truth you wouldn't be a celebrity loved the world over, basking in attention in glory!"**

**"I don't tell the truth to protect them!"**

"You just contradicted yourself. You said that you never lie, but then admit to lying immediately after." Aizawa pointed out, causing All Might to just collapse into a fetal position. This was not his day.

**"From what? From upstaging you?" Izuku glared at him. "Do you have any idea how furious I was when All for One told me that you used to be quirkless. The audacity you possess is astounding", he spat. "You who were once just like me, looking down on other quirkless people", the boy's eyes hardened into emerald steel. "You taught me the truth of this world All might. That if a quirkless loser like you could accomplish so much then why couldn't I do the same? Unlike you however I didn't have Nana Shimura around to take pity on me", he scowled furiously looking down at the gauntlet on his hand. "I had to make my own power. I poured all my hopes, dreams, and desires into this", he stared at his reflection in the metal. "I've come too far to be stopped now. I'll change this world for the better. No more relying on lies and false heroes like you All might. Only real heroes will be allowed to continue in my world"**

"His ideals.. They resemble Stain's, but thankfully they don't seem as violent." Ida pointed out, eyes shadowed.

"His resolve is strong, he truly believes what he is saying, and with what happened to him, along with society's prejudices… He may be right to a degree." Nezu admitted.

"From what I see, he got that strong on his own, he used his own smarts to create that gauntlet and even managed to beat All Might. For a villain he's ridiculously manly." Kirishima admitted while looking at the villain Izuku.

**"And what will you do to those that don't meet your standards?" All might asked. Izuku smiled in response.**

**"They will cease to exist", he answered. "All will be made right"**

"Not as violent ayy." Awase said sarcastically. "To be fair, he didn't say he would kill them, just that they wouldn't exist anymore. Poor phrasing but still." Asobi added.

**"I'm sorry Midoriya", the hero looked down in shame. "I'm sorry I made you so twisted, but I promise you", he faced the boy he turned into a mad powerful villain with renewed confidence. "I will bring you back, even if I have to knock some sense into you", Izuku face frowned.**

**"Easier said than done", he grumbled then his face lit back up into a smirk. "Speaking of knocking things around. In theory, the power stone should also be able to amplify the strength and range of the other stones when combined", the green and red stones lit up as he said that. "LET'S TEST IT OUT!" Flattening his left hand, he made a rapid upward chopping motion. In seconds the entire street between the two of them was severed in half, going further until it cut the building All might was up against right down the middle.**

**"How do you like that?!" Izuku laughed.**

**"If your done showing off", Dabi approached, reminding him that he was still there. "I'd like to leave now"**

**"Alright if you don't want to stick around and enjoy the show", Izuku created a portal behind his ally. "Say hello to Tomura for me", he waved Dabi off who quickly escaped before things got out of hand. As much as he wanted to watch, he'd rather not be caught in the crossfire between two gods. Izuku closed the portal and simultaneously flashed warped away just before All Might could try to grab him once again. "Missed!"**

**"I'm warning you Midoriya!" All might chased after him. "I'll stop holding back if you don't surrender"**

**"Oh please do", Izuku smirked at him. "I really want to test the full capabilities of my infinity gauntlet, so give me your best. Beat me, crush me, and tear me apart!" He used his thumbs to push his cheeks upwards and force the ends of his lips further up. "Do it with a smile! Hehehe! Like the great hero you are!"**

"He's drunk on his own power, not that I blame him with everything he's been able to do so far. To go from a quirkless person to.. THAT. in a few minutes. That would get to anyone's head." Shoto commented. The camera then moved towards what looked like a junkyard, Ochako was there for whatever reason.

**MEANWHILE AT RAXUS JUNKYARD**

**Ochako approached the outer gate of the scrap yard. The sign looked worn and faded as if nobody had been here in a long time. The girl came in her hero costume, with her new staff weapon attached to her back, just in case. Using her quirk she floated herself over the old rusted gate. Looking around the vast wasteland of broken cars, boats, airplanes, appliances, and even some old robots, she spotted a large rundown building with smoke stacks that was most likely used to melt down the junk in the past. If Izuku was hiding out here then that would be the best place to start looking.**

**"Alright, let's take a look," she whispered to herself. Quietly she snuck around the piles of metal and scrap. Rather than use the door, Ochako floated up to one of the shattered windows to peek inside. She didn't see anybody at first until a noise caught her attention. Peering further into the abandoned building she spotted some odd machine that looked out of place in the condemned facility. It also appeared to be running, going by the lights and drumming noise it was making.**

**Descending to the ground she quietly snuck inside looking around for Izuku. Uraraka didn't see him anywhere, so she decided to investigate the machine. Before she could even examine it, Ochako suddenly felt a massive amount of blood lust from behind. Acting on instinct she leaped out of the way of a combat knife. Spinning around she faced her attacker.**

**"As good as ever!" Himiko Toga grinned widely.**

**"You!" Ochako recognized her immediately. The girl that attacked her during the training camp.**

The others looked at Ochako. "Hey, I have no idea either. Maybe we met in the future?" She said shrugging.

**"I don't believe we've been properly introduced", the girl giggled. "I'm Himiko, Izu-kun's future girlfriend and you're Ochako Uraraka", her smile turned into a nasty frown. "The girl that Izu-kun was so interested in"**

"Cat fight?" Mineta asked only to get slapped in the face by Ochako this time.

"So I guess Izuku-kun has a yandere locked on to him. Poor guy." Kaminari said, worried for his classmate, villain or not yandere shouldn't be messed with.

**"Where is he?" Ochako demanded.**

**"So you can steal him from me? I don't think so," Toga pulled out a matching dagger for her other hand. "Izu-kun said to guard the machine and to deal with intruders however I see fit", her demonic grin returned. "That's unfortunate for you!" The hero student whipped out her staff and stood ready to fight.**

**"We'll see about that", Ochako glared at her.**

**BACK IN THE CITY**

**All might stood staring up at cars and pieces of buildings that hovered around in the air. Midoriya was hiding in the floating debris. Every few seconds he would send a random object flying at the hero and then flash warp away to keep his position hidden. The truth was that Izuku had yet to fully figure out the power stone and was playing it a bit cautious now. Every time he tried to use it, his body would suffer damage. He easily fixed it with the time stone, but Izuku wanted to eventually be able to properly wield One for All.**

**'This is getting nowhere', All might breathed a frustrated sigh. 'So be it', with amazing speed the hero leaped into the center of the floating field of debris. In an instant every last bit of it was blown away and All might had Midoriya by his right arm. Using gravity and his super-strength he yanked the boy back down to the ground.**

**"AHG!" Izuku's back collided painfully with the pavement. With his right arm captured All might attempted to pull off the Infinity Gauntlet on the left. Thinking fast Izuku bent his index finger and thumb then flicked it towards him. Normally such a thing could only harm an insect, but the boy was using the power stone. The resulting flick was now strong enough to generate a force that blew All Might clean off of him.**

**"That seemed almost desperate", Toshinori said as he skidded to a halt.**

**"I could say the same about you", Izuku replied back as he restored his broken finger. He smirked at the hero as he stood back on his feet. "Are you perhaps reaching the end of your time limit?"**

**"Of course you remember that", All Might grumbled about smart kids and how they have to remember every detail.**

"It really is unfair, cut an old man some slack." All Might joked to himself. "But your not that old All Might!" Izuku replied, the All Dad persona still standing strong.

**"Well I was your biggest fan at one time", Izuku reminded him.**

"I guess being a villain makes him more playful during fights." Kaminari said, liking the byplay.

**"You know you still have a chance to be a hero", Toshinori told him. "All you have to do is take off that gauntlet and surrender. You can put a stop to all this Midoriya", in response Izuku chuckled which slowly evolved into full-blown hysterical laughter.**

**"Take off my infinity gauntlet?" The green-haired boy slowly walked towards the hero. **

**"And go back to being quirkless, useless Deku?" cocking his right fist back while green sparks danced across his arm. "MARS! SMASH!" With a single punch the buildings around them were demolished and the street they were fighting on was beyond recognition.**

"So he has a cosmic theme going on, pretty cool." Jiro said appreciating a good name when she hears one.

**"Wow!" Izuku looked down at his arm. It seemed the damage was worse than when he first used the power stone. 'So that's the difference between thirty percent and sixty percent'. Quickly healing himself with the time stone he turned to All might with a pleased grin. The symbol of peace was looking a little ragged, with his costume torn in a few places and several cuts along his body.**

**"You look like you're having fun", All might panted, having taken the brunt of that last attack head-on.**

**"Fun?" Izuku raised a brow at that. "Fun isn't something one considers when trying to create a better world", Izuku smirked as he held up his gauntlet covered fist. "But this does put a smile on my face"**

**"Look around you Midoriya!" The number one hero shouted at him. "Look at all this destruction you're causing! Do you really believe this will lead to a better world?!"**

**"I know it will", he decided to look around as well and noticed that he did wreck the city a bit too much. "And as for this mess, don't worry. Unlike you I can pick up my toys", pointing the gauntlet into the air, the green power stone, the red reality stone and yellow time stone began to glow brightly together. Clenching his fist he released a burst of yellow and red energy that covered the entire area. Slowly little by little the rubble and concrete began to move. Reconstruction becoming faster and faster. All might watched in morbid fascination as the buildings and streets were rapidly put back together. In moments all the destruction caused by their battle was undone and the two of them stood in the middle of a city that was as good as new. "See!"**

"That power is too much for any one person to handle. It's amazing!" Momo exclaimed seeing how easily all of the destruction was repaired. "I guess Izuku-kun was right about the stones having even more power. I guess this is the time stone since the buildings seem to be melding together." Seeing his prediction come true just made her even more impressed.

**"How?"**

**"The time stone doesn't just repair my body", a trail of blood began dripping from Izuku's nose. "I can also use restoration to repair any damage done to non-organic objects as well and if I combine it with the power and reality stones an entire city block is child's play", he wiped the blood and took a moment to examine it. 'Note to self: don't do something on that scale again without more practice', it seemed this power put a bit of a strain on his body if he took it too far. For now at least. **

**"Now where were we?" Izuku flash warped to get up close and personal with All might with his right fist raised. The hero in turn shot his own fist forward to negate the boy's attack. Which it did and overpowered it, sending Midoriya flying back until his back slammed into the side of a truck.**

**"That's more like it", Izuku wiped the saliva and blood from his chin before dashing forward through the air. Reaching out he used the reality stone to rip some metal out of nearby buildings and fashioned it into a big sword which he attempted to stab into the number one hero. All might grabbed the blade and shattered it in his powerful grip. With his other hand he once again tried to strike Midoriya, but a small portal opened up between them allowing his arm to pass through. Izuku grinned and closed it, attempting to dismember him like he did to Muscular. All might saw what he was about to do and yanked his limb out at the last second while simultaneously back handing the kid away with his other. The green-haired teen tumbled across the pavement until he stopped short of the sidewalk.**

**"You're actually starting to take me seriously", Izuku chuckled getting up off the ground. He dusted his pants off with a pleased smile. "But is it too late? You lost a few centimeters of bulk there All might", he pointed out the man's slowly shrinking muscles.**

"It's not just his overwhelming power, his intelligence and tactical ability match our own Izuku-kun." Momo observed losing hope of a heroic victory by the second.

**"Nothing gets passed you I see", All might realized that he was right. He was fast approaching his limit. Every time he tried to force himself to just end the fight Toshinori was reminded of his guilt and the fact that he was fighting a boy the same age as his students which caused him to subconsciously pull his punches. Now that he was almost out of time he would have to go all out even if it was just for a moment.**

**"I've studied heroes for years. I know their quirks, techniques, strategies, and patterns", Izuku pointed at him. "There's nothing you can do to stop me. I've planned this all out to well", All might sighed in resignation. It seems that any attempts at talking Izuku into quitting was pointless.**

**"Forgive me for this Midoriya"**

**"Wha-", before he could even blink All might was in front of him. Izuku lashed out with the reality stone, but the hero overpowered its telekinetic force and grabbed his right arm. Pulling Midoriya over his shoulder he turned and used his opposite hand to deliver a decisive blow to the kid's head that nearly shattered the ground beneath them. Steam covered his rapidly shrinking body as he still held the boy's now unconscious body up by his arm. With the fight over Toshinori finally released the breath he was holding.**

"Well that was a bit anticli-" Kaminari started but was interrupted.

**"Was that it?" His eyes widened as the young villain spoke. "No. No. No! That's not nearly good enough!" Izuku uppercut the man, forcing him to let go of his arm. "Well it looks like you've used up all your power All might", the hero had now completely lost all of his strength, returning to his skinny emaciated form. "Unfortunately for you, I am not bound by such limitations", he was interrupted by the sound of the news helicopter getting closer. "AH! I was wondering when they would get brave enough for a closer look"**

**"You knew they were here?" Toshinori looked at him to the helicopter anxiously.**

**"Of course. Who do you think gave them an anonymous tip that All might would be fighting a villain in the city?" Everything was going according to Izuku's design. With One for All successfully stolen, all Izuku needed to do was find out when the hero's strength would run out. Judging by the familiar sight of the shriveled man it looks like he found it. "Don't you think it's time all your adoring fans get a good look at the real you?" Toshinori froze.**

'No..' All Might thought, dreading what would happen next.

**"You wouldn't" Izuku just smirked at him.**

**"I'll be right back", a human-sized portal opened behind him which he stepped back into.**

**INSIDE THE HELICOPTER**

**"It seems the demolished buildings have miraculously repaired themselves", the reporter noted keeping the camera on the fight.**

**"Look!" The pilot pointed down to the battle.**

**"The villain that All might is fighting appears to have vanished", a flash of blue appeared in the back of copter. They glanced back in surprise to see Izuku Midoriya sitting in the back seat.**

**"Hi", he grabbed three of the spare cameras. "I'm borrowing these", Izuku said before flash warping away.**

"Ok that was pretty cool." Awase said getting a few looks. "What? He just teleportation quirks are always cool, especially with the blue lighting around him!" He said getting a few shrugs.. It was pretty cool.

**BACK TO THE FIGHT**

**"Miss me?" Izuku reappeared this time carrying three video cameras. Using the gauntlet he levitated these devices around him.**

**"Don't do this", All might looked ashamed at what he knew was coming.**

**"Hello everyone!" Izuku waved to one of the cameras ignoring the man's plea. "My name is Izuku Midoriya and this…", he pointed to the cameras at the hero. "Is All might. The real All might", he smirked darkly at the hero. "That's right people! This skinny matchstick man is actually the greatest hero in the world! This is your symbol of peace!" Izuku was enjoying this greatly. The ultimate revenge on All might wasn't to kill him. No that would be too simple, too easy. The best way to get back at him was to expose him to the world and bring all of his lies out in the open. "Did you know that All might and I have something in common?"**

"So that's his plan." Aizawa realized.

**"Don't!" Toshinori realized what he was about to reveal.**

**"He and I are both quirkless!" Izuku exclaimed. "This whole time he was borrowing a quirk that never belonged to him. However his body has grown too weak to fully use it. The villain he fought in Kamino ward should have retired him, but he still clings to his title and power like an old dying king clings to his throne", he paused floating the cameras around to get a better view of the gaunt man. "I ask you, all of you that are quirkless or have an impractical quirk. Is this your pillar of justice? Do you accept this fraud, this lie as your symbol of peace?" All might looked down in shame and humiliation while Izuku just smirked in glee. Everything that he spent years hiding and covering up so that the people could have someone to look up to with hope was now out in the open. Revealed by a boy whose hope he had destroyed. Still though.**

"This is worse than anything Stain could ever pull. He's going to be a celebrity by the end of this, hell I bet a good portion of the population is going to be backing him after a speech like that." Aizawa said in a low tone, he knew a loss when he saw one. Even if this Izuku went behind bars the repercussions would be massive.

**"Well then…All might. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The cameras got in closer. "Anything to say for your lies and deceit?" The hero stood there silent for a moment then mumbled something. "Speak up, your people can't hear"**

**"I said…", Toshinori was able to muster up the last remaining bits of his strength to bulk himself back up. "Everything is going to be alright!" He wouldn't go down in shame like this. At the very least he would stop this threat before he retired and faced the world and its judgment. Izuku frowned seeing the man's renewed smile and confidence despite being exposed.**

"Admirable, but I think that just made the situation worse." Nezu said, worried for his star student.

**"A liar to the very end huh?" Midoriya crushed the cameras with a flick of his wrist. He pointed the gauntlet at the hero. "I'm so disappointed in you", just as he was about to give him a full blast of the reality and power stone, carbon fiber bandages wrapped around his device and yanked him back down to earth.**

**"That's quite enough", Shouta Aizawa glared at the boy with his erasure quirk active, keeping a tight grip on his capture weapon.**

**"What!?" Izuku cried out as all his power seemingly vanished.**

**'That was easier than I thought it'd be', Aizawa kept his eyes locked on Midoriya as he sent more of his scarf out to trap him.**

"Damn it other me! Why did you have to jinx it!" Aizawa yelled, pissed off that his other self would tempt fate like that.

**"Just kidding! HAAAAAH!" Izuku stood back up and fired a telekinetic blast at the underground hero that threw him off his feet. Luckily All might caught him before he crashed through a building. "Yeah not to brag, but your quirk erasure has no effect on someone like me who doesn't possess an ounce of any kind of quirk in their genetics", he ran his hand through his messy head of dark green hair. "Nice try though", he applauded them for at least attempting it. Before he could gloat anymore his right arm was ensnared by a whip.**

**"Hey cutie", Midnight tried to yank him off his feet. "Mind falling asleep for me?" She attempted to use her quirk to knock him out with her mist. Izuku just grinned manically at her.**

**"Sorry, but I'm not into older women", simply flicking his fingers with a minuscule amount of one for all, enough to blow her mist away, then grabbing her whip he threw Midnight down the street. Turning back to All Might and Aizawa he pointed his gauntlet at them. **

"...Well that's a blow to my pride." Midnight said a little disappointed.

**The building's surface behind them crumbled apart, the debris taking the shape of a giant hand that enclosed around them. Keeping a hold of Erasure Head, All might dodged out of the way and landed safely next to a recovered Midnight. Sadly it cost him the last bit of his strength that he had managed to squeeze out a moment ago.**

**"He sure doesn't play around, does he", Midnight remarked.**

**"Plan D then?" Aizawa said as Toshinori deflated back into his skinny form again.**

"We were already on plan D? That's not a good sign." Aizawa said with trepidation.

**"Is he in position?" The symbol of peace coughed. "I'm afraid I won't be much help for the rest of this fight"**

**"What are you three scheming over there!?" Izuku called. The boy smirked as he levitated himself back into the air. "Not going to say huh? That's fine I'll come to you!" Flashing warping to their location, Izuku appeared directly above them with his fist raised. "Run", he said while bringing his arm down creating a giant shockwave that shook the city. **The screen went black after that, and everyone let go of the breathe they were holding in.

"Well, that was quite the intense one wouldn't you say? It's too bad you all didn't get to see it all, that particular Izuku is one of my favorites." Asobi remarked as the others tried to collect themselves.

"Why would we want to see more? Did he end up beating the heroes in the end? Or did he destroy society?" Shoto asked.

"Oh, no he succeeded in every way possible. A total victory. By the end of that week he wasn't even considered a villain anymore. He even managed to revoke Endeavour's status as the #2 hero and reveal all of his past crimes." I reveal with a smirk. Shoto doesn't know what to say to this, none of them did.

"Hey I did tell you guys that the multiverse may cause some mental trauma, but hey, of the 4 worlds that you've seen only 1 of them was pretty bad. And this Izuku hasn't even killed anyone so it's not like you got a truly evil version. I call that rather lucky!" They tried to ignore me after that, talking amongst themselves. Oh well, I guess I should prepare for the next episode anyway.

**This was Apotheosis, written by Lord Wolfe**

**Summary: Apotheosis, the highest point in the development of something or if you prefer, the elevation of someone to divine status. "Fun isn't something one considers when trying to create a better world", Izuku smirked as he held up his gauntlet covered fist. "But this does put a smile on my face". Villain Izuku, eventually OP as hell. Infinity Gauntlet AU.**

**Profile: ww u/4497349/Lor d-Wolfe**

**Apotheosis: www.f anfiction s/1294872 0/1/Apot heosis**

**Just remove the spaces.**


	13. Just try your best Iida!

**Ok so I'm gonna make a new change for this series, for the sake of time and easy translating I'm going to make each chapter equal to a manga chapter. This will give me some time to work on some other projects that have been getting popular with you guys. So starting next week I'll be publishing another fanfiction, whether it will be the dxd one, the Fate/GO one, or another project that I got inspiration for recently will be decided by a d4. Hope you enjoy it.**

"Got it! Ok, the next episode is ready! This will be a pretty short one, it will show the choosing of 1A's class president." I said getting off the rug after messing with the projector Emiya style.

"Frankly I'm still processing the whole, villain Izuku-san thing… Are those worlds particularly common?" Satou asked. I just shrug. "There is no such thing as common, or rare in the multiverse, infinity is a tricky thing in that way. But as for the worlds that at least vaguely follow the course of yours then yes its pretty common. A good 30% of them end up with a grey or full-on villain Izuku, the rest either have him becoming a hero or something… More." I decide not to elaborate *shiver Izuku is slowly becoming the new Naruto with all the OP universes involving him.

**The projector started the next episode before they had a chance to question what I meant. It showed Izuku, Iida, Ochako, and Bakugou getting harassed by the press before Aizawa told them to leave immediately.**

"I guess fame has its downsides, I would hate to be bothered by the press by just coming to school." Kamakiri commented, feeling a little bad for the 1A students, personally he never cared for all the talk of fame.

"Classic Aizawa-san, I can see why he hates media attention so much." Midnight said in sympathy, Aizawa just shrugged and looked away.

**The press tried to step forward but they were stopped by the "U.A Barrier," keeping them locked out. They complained of course, but what caught the viewer's attention was the man with blue hair that was shown for a few seconds walking up to the wall.**

"Hey, wasn't that the villain from last time?" Pony asked.

"I suspected as much, this just confirms that he was the one to plan the USJ attack from the beginning." Aizawa confirmed.

"**Good work with yesterday's battle training. I've looked over your scores, Bakugou!" He called out getting his attention. "Grow up already, stop wasting your potential." His face crumpled at this but just said "...got it" He turned to Izuku next. "And... It seems Midoriya ended up with yet another broken arm." He said casually getting Izuku to jolt up. "Just learn to control your quirk better, I don't like repeating myself, you may have some potential but for now it's wasted if you can't improve." Izuku gave a firm nod and agreed. **

"**Anyway, it's time to get to business, sorry for the sudden announcement, but today.." He started getting the students anxious. "You'll pick a class president." A round of "So Normal was heard afterward.**

"You just love seeing your students sweat don't you Aizawa-kun." Nezu commented in amusement, getting no obvious reaction from the stoic teacher.

**Each of the students started raising their hands in excitement, each wanting to be the class president of a hero class, even Bakugou was raising his hand angrily with Izuku just quietly doing the same. Iida then spoke up saying "Leading the many is a task of heavy responsibility. But ambition does not equate ability! This sacred office requires the trust of its constituents… If this is to be a democracy then I put forward the motion, that our true leader should be chosen by election!" Iida said passionately... While holding his hand up just as high as everyone else.**

"Eager, aren't you." Kendou teased her fellow president getting a few giggles from 1A who knew just how stiff yet childish he could be.

"**But Iida-san none of us know each other very well." Tsuyu pointed out. "And everyone will just vote for themselves anyway." Kirishima added.**

"**Which is exactly why anyone who manages to get multiple votes is undeniably capable!" Iida stated passionately.**

**After all the votes were cast the top 2 students, as well as the only two to get multiple votes were Izuku and Momo. "I GOT 3 VOTES!" Izuku said shocked, who voted for him?! He almost didn't even vote for himself. **

"**Who the hell voted for Deku!" Bakugou asked aloud, not noticing how Ochako was whistling innocently trying to look natural. Of the twenty students the three that voted for Izuku were himself, Ochako, and Iida.**

"Wait, so Izuku-san won the election, then why is Iida-san the president?" Kendou asked.

"You'll see, but long story short, I wasn't prepared for the position so I passed it onto the person that I thought was best." Izuku responded.

**Izuku started stuttering in disbelief at being the class president, while Momo was giving him awkward looks because of his reactions. The scene then changed to the cafeteria where the golden trio sat and conversed while eating. They enjoyed their meal as Izuku asked them if they were sure he should be class president, they confirmed that he would do just fine. The conversation leads to Iida revealing that his family was made of a long line of heroes with his older brother being Ingenium, earning a fanboy moment from Izuku.**

"Are there any heroes that you don't have an encyclopedic knowledge of?" Mina teased.

"Well, I tend to keep track of the top 100 heroes, along with the heroes that I relate to the most, but for most others I have second-grade information at best." Izuku said humbly, the class just gave him eye smiles, only Izuku would playoff having stats of over 100 heroes as something minor.

**All of a sudden an alarm started ringing across the school warning the students of a security level 3 breach. Confused about this Iida decided to ask an upperclassman what it meant but all he got was that it never happened before and to hurry up. The mass panic just caused a pile-up in the hallway which blocked the exits.**

**Iida being squished up against the window managed to see that it was the press that managed to get inside the school. Seeing this he tried to calm everyone down but couldn't get a word out due to everyone panicking. He saw Ochako walking towards him and just thought 'What would Midoriya do? Or my brother?**

"Tenya-kun I was the first person you thought about for advice?" Izuku asked honestly touched by this.

"Yes, I had great respect for you even back then, and it has only risen since." Iida said with conviction.

"**Uraraka-san make me float!" He ordered, she was confused but did as he said, Iida then started floating and activated his engine to propel himself to the exit. As he got there he thought to himself. 'I need to be short and concise!' He took a deep breath and yelled. "Everybody calm down! There is no danger, it's just the press. This is U.A, please conduct yourself in an appropriate manner!" The students calmed down at this and started to evacuate in an orderly fashion, the teachers managed to push back the media and the scene changed again to the classroom.**

"**Go ahead class president." Momo said ready for Izuku and herself to decide on the rest of the student council members.**

"**B-before we do that I have something important to say. I believe that Iida-san is better suited to be the class president." He said getting a shocked look from Iida.**

"**You all saw how well he led the class back there, I think he's the correct choice for the job." Izuku said resolutely, getting approval from the others who agreed that Iida did well. Aizawa just didn't care and called it all a waste of time going back to sleep. With that the screen went black once more.**

"Seriously Aizawa-kun, there are limits to what a teacher can get away with, sleeping in class is just setting a horrible example." Nezu scolded him.

"Well that was pretty interesting, it helped us get back into the groove of things after… You know." Kodai said a little awkwardly staring at Izuku.

"It's fine Kodai-san, I know it must have been weird seeing me act that way, especially towards All Might, but I assure you it's fine to talk about it." He reassured her getting a nod in return.

"Well it's not like that Izuku was all bad, at least his goals were noble even if his methods were not." Iida said remembering Gauntlet Izuku's speech about creating a better world.

"If it makes you guys feel better I updated the system so now we won't get similar worlds one after the other. So the next universe isn't going to be a villain at the very least. Or at least not a conventional one." They gave thankful looks at this, they didn't know if they could handle another grey Izuku, much less an even more evil version that Asobi mentioned existed.

With that I readied the next episode. 'I wonder how they will react to tall, dark, and brainy?' I thought as the screen shifted again.


	14. Training, and tutoring

**You know that moment when you find a REALLY good fic and just spend a whole day binge reading it? Yeah, that's why this chapter is late. Sad thing is I never learn, I read all of Apotheosis in a single day too, and now I'm falling into the same trap. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

Asobi POV

I was about to turn on the multiverse router before a green portal opened up right above me, out of it came a brown, burning liquid that I immediately noticed was whiskey. Before I could even achieve a coherent thought a voice came from the portal. "T-that's what you *burp get for *burp not answering my calls *burp asshole" The portal closed after that and I noticed what happened to the router. It was completely drenched and sparking purple arcs of electricity.

"Well this isn't good." I managed to say before the screen went haywire and started projecting things at random.

3rd Person POV

Having witnessed all of this go down from the sidelines, the watchers could only watch in amusement of what they just saw. They then noticed the random projector flashes and waited with bated breath as it slowly fixed itself. Eventually the flashes stopped and a new universe was revealed.

**Izuku was training, practicing his martial arts in a big open blank field developed by U.A. He was surrounded by clones of himself, each attacking him from multiple angles. His attire was vastly different from their own Izuku. He wore a dark purplish-blue gi with a red obi. He also wore a white turban and a white cape along with it. **

"We caught him during a training session. I guess it's as good a time as any. But why is he wearing that weird turban and cape combo?" Kendou asked while silently marveling at the display of fighting mastery that this Izuku displayed.

"And is his quirk cloning in this one? Pretty cool." Melissa added the sheer amount of work you can get done with a quirk like that made her jealous.

'**Seriously you can materialize clothing from your very being.' Came an old-sounding voice from Izuku's head.**

"Deku's hearing voices now? And making clothing out of nothing, I thought his quirk was cloning himself?!" Bakugou asked.

"He would be an excellent sidekick to best jeanist." All Might pointed out. 'And it is pretty weird, I wonder if that voice belonged to any of the previous wielders.' He thought to himself.

'**You wouldn't have to spend anything on supplies, manufacturing.' Another voice, female this time chimed in until Izuku interrupted them 'I'm trying to focus on training!' He shot back after receiving a kick to the jaw from a clone.**

"Sensei?!" All Might asked in shock from hearing his master's voice.

'**What you should be focusing on is what your going to do after this whole All for One mess is over.' The old voice said. 'Fine but what would we even call this hypothetical clothing line of ours?' He asked the two. 'Big Green Threads.' They said as one getting Izuku to stop.**

"...7/10" Kaminari said after a few seconds.

"**We might need to workshop that." Izuku said out loud "I think it's a perfect name" Came the voice of All for One from close by, a ghostly image appearing under his feet.**

"Holy shit who the hell is that?!" Mineta freaked out at the site of the intimidating man.

"I'd rather not talk about it." All Might said still on guard.

'**...wait are we hallucinating, how long have we been training?' The old voice asked. "Three days" All for One responded.**

"..." The class paused in unison, realizing just how tired Izuku must be. And that if given the opportunity he would totally train for multiple days straight.

"**..." He walked over to the exit and slammed the door open yelling "I'm Out!"**

"**I CALL DIBS!" Bakugou yelled from off-screen.**

"Psst classic Bakugou-san, that was funny and all but pretty random. What happened Asobi-san?"

"Rick just dropped 140 proof whiskey on the multiverse router, it's going to keep sending us random clips of different universes until it either fixes itself or I come up with something to dry it out." I explain the situation. I created my own little space to work on a fix for the situation and left the others to their own devices.

**The projector changed again, this time it showed Izuku sitting down with several of his classmates along with a few from class B, they were all the girls of both classes. For whatever reason Izuku was in the center surrounded by them on all sides.**

"I like where this is going." Midnight said while looking closer.

A series of "Lucky bastard's" came from a few of the men in the room but they were so varied that no one could tell who said it.

"**Thanks again for agreeing to help tutor our classmates Midoriya-kun. It would have been difficult to do it myself, sadly Bakugou-san refused outright, Ida-kun was busy helping his family, and Todoroki-san was visiting his mother today so you'll have to help alone." Momo said in apology to her fellow tutor. **

"**Oh, it's fine Yaoyorozu-san, I'm happy to help everyone!" Izuku said smiling, before pulling out several notebooks, each with a different subject. "Now who needs help with what? We should divide up the workload by whatever we're best at." He said while holding up "Heroics 101", "Modern Japanese", and "Hero History" the three classes that he had the top scores in.**

"Hmm a tutoring session and Izuku-san decided to help out. How adorable, keep this up and I'm sure you'll be very popular Small Might" Midnight said calling Izuku by his other nickname. One fit of mad blushing later and they continued with the clip.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Momo asked herself, it would have been great to have another of the smartest students in class help her tutor the others. And inviting class B would have been the right thing to do. As vice-president it's her responsibility to improve inter-class relations.

**As the day went on each of the students improved by a large margin. After finishing with the mundane classes Izuku started teaching "Heroics 101". And to be frank. He was a much better teacher than All Might.**

"Ouch." Midnight said as All Might went back to the fetal position. "Not inaccurate though." Aizawa added, smirking to himself. When All Might tried to gauge the reactions from his students, most of them just looked away from him in slight guilt. 'Maybe Torino-sensei was right.' He thought to himself.

"**Wait, you mean we DON'T have to announce that we're pro heroes when a villain asks?" Mina asked.**

"**No, who told you that? That's pretty much the equivalent of the old 'A police has to tell you who they are if you ask' myth." Seriously who thought that was an actual law? If it were then Eraserhead would have a much tougher time.**

All Might just kept going deeper into depression. 'I thought it was a real law! I need to stop watching those old hero movies.'

"**Man Midori-kun, you really know your stuff. We might need to do this more often!" Mina exclaimed. "Or should I call you Midori-sensei." She teased, it was always fun to see him blush like crazy.**

**As Izuku was doing his best impression of a radish, the girls looked through a few of the journals that he brought. They were numbered from 1-13 and they were named 'Hero Analysis for the future' "Hey Deku-kun are these those journals that your always writing in? I've been meaning to ask what they were for" Ochako asked him as she flipped through the first one.**

"Oh yeah, they keep coming up but something always gets in the way before you could show us!" Ochako said annoyed at the fact.

"**Oh, those are a bit of a hobby of mine. Ever since I was 3 years old I wrote down everything I could about different heroes and how they operate." Izuku explained getting a wide-eyed look from Ochako. "He wrote these when he was 3! These notes already put some of ours to shame!" She thought while looking over the first 4 entries.**

"Oh they're not that impressive right? Besides all of my favorite heroes get their own 10-page section so those don't even have comprehensive data on each hero!" Izuku downplayed, but really just made it sound even more impressive.

"**Most of it is quirk data and the various strengths and weaknesses of each hero. The first four are a bit rough since I made them while I was so young, but the ones after that are a lot better. Or at least I think they are." He said modestly while rubbing the back of his head.**

"**They get better!" She skipped the next few, intending to look for the most recent addition, but her eyes lingered on number 13. It was burned, and covered in wet marks. "Hey Deku-kun why did you keep this one? It looks really badly damaged." She asked.**

Bakugou looked away at that one as multiple people glared at him.

"**Oh, that one is pretty special to me. It's the notebook that I used when I finally unlocked my quirk. It's also special for another reason." Izuku explained while flipping to one of the last pages in the book. As he opened it up and showed it to the others he got several gasps from what they saw.**

**Across both pages, there was a full All Might autograph. "You unlocked your quirk and got an autograph from All Might in the same year?! No wonder this was special to you!" Toru exclaimed after connecting the dots.**

"Among other things. That really was an eventful year for you huh Izuku-kun" Tsuyu pointed out getting a nod from the green wonder. 'And that was barely a year ago, time sure flies huh.' Izuku thought to himself.

"**Well, that's part of it you see.." He went on to explain the sludge villain incident from his own perspective. Normally he wouldn't talk about it, but since they asked it just seemed right to tell them. He left out the part where he was taken in as All Might's successor of course, but he did tell them the most important part.**

"**He said, 'Young man, you too can be a hero.' It was the one thing I was waiting to hear all my life. And to hear it from my Idol… I could never forget it." I finished my story, as I looked up most of the girls had tears in their eyes, others looked at me with admiration. Before I could react Ochako hugged me tightly while saying. "Of course you can be a hero Deku-kun! You're already the greatest hero I know!"**

"Needless to say, I second that." Ochako agreed with herself. God that still sounded weird.

"I can third that as well!" Melissa called out, still grateful for what Izuku did to help her, and her father.

**To say that he was touched was an understatement. Normally he would be a blushing mess at being so close to a pretty girl like this, but this time he just returned the hug with a smile. "GROUP HUG!" Mina called out as the girls of both classes started to dogpile him. Whether it was intentional or not, this caused Ochako and Izuku to collide together. Lips first... The projector shut off right after.**

"YES!" Midnight yelled out with a blush and a manic look on her face. Izuku passed out, Ochako joined him soon after.

"Lucky bastard!" Mineta screamed while muttering 'unfair' under his breath.

'So this is why it would have been a bad idea. 'Momo thought to herself. 'Or maybe it was the best idea..'

"Aha! Got it, I managed to mix up a chemical that will get the alcohol out of the router and leave it dry afterward." Asobi called out after leaving his trance-like state.

"You're a chemist?" Inko asked me. "I'm a lot of things, although I do prefer the sciences over magic. They're a lot more… stable in my experience." With that, I went on to clean the router, next up is the USJ battle so class B should be pumped for this.


	15. A nerd with a plan!

"Well ladies and germs, it's about time to continue watching what class B has been waiting for. The infamous USJ attack." I announced, getting excited looks from class B, and apprehensive looks from everyone else. Especially Inko, she already had to deal with hearing about the tragic invasion, seeing it for herself might just be too much for her.

**The screen burst to life. A constant stream of villains flowed out of a dark purple portal. Needless to say the students were surprised and a bit confused on what was happening. "What kind of villains would be stupid enough to sneak into a hero school?" Kirishima asked out loud. "Sensei, aren't there intruder sensors?" Momo asked Thirteen who answered yes. "This is obviously a coordinated attack, one of their quirks must have disabled the sensors. They must have some kind of objective." Todoroki guessed correctly.**

"**Thirteen! Begin evacuation! Kaminari try to use your quirk to call for help!" Aizawa ordered quickly. Kaminari panicked a bit but did as he was asked. "Aizawa-sensei, you can't fight them all alone! You specialize in stealth, and one on one comba-!" Izuku started before he was reprimanded by Aizawa.**

"**You can't be a pro if you're a one trick pony. Thirteen, take care of them!" He yelled out before jumping into the fray. The villains were laughing at him for his foolish head on attack. The ranged quirk users prepared to fire, but at the last second they realized that their quirks were suddenly gone. Aizawa then proceeded to absolutely WRECK, the shooters in one move.**

"Holy shit, that was badass! I wonder why Eraserhead-sensei hates media attention if he's this cool?" Awase asked, seeing the sheer martial prowess that their rival classes' teacher possessed.

"**You idiots! That's Eraserhead, he can erase your quirks in an instant!" A random villain yelled out, getting Aizawa to curse under his breath.**

"Does that answer your question?" Aizawa chimed in, still a little pissed at how his name has travelled around despite his best efforts.

"**So he cancels quirks huh! I bet it won't work against heteromorphic type quirks like our!" A random brutish villain exclaimed. Before getting punched in the face. "You're right, it doesn't, but it doesn't make you any less pathetic." With that he continued to utterly demolish most of the villains around him.**

"**I hate pro heroes, regular villains don't stand a chance." The hand villain said under his breath as he watched the joke of a 'fight' in front of him. "Wow, he can hold his own, even when outnumbered." Izuku said in awe of his teacher, that was until he heard Iida say that it was no time for analysis and that they needed to run. They did just that, until they were stopped by the purple smoke villain who appeared out of nowhere.**

"Creepy, does he even have a physical body under all of that smoke? And just how fast was that guy, he appeared in an instant?!" Yui Kodai asked in worry and slight fear at the formidable villain.

"Yeah he has a body under all of that. I had fun blowing him up. His quirk is warp gate so he can get around fast if he isn't distracted." Bakugou answered, grinning as he remembered holding the bastard down on the ground.

"**Greetings, we are the league of villains. Forgive our audacity, but we came here to this bastion of heroism..To end the life of the symbol of peace!" He claimed, Izuku had a look of horror at this as he started thinking of how they planned on doing that. "We were under the impression that he was supposed to be here today. Was the plan revised? No matter.. My role remains unchanged." The villain said before two students did something reckless, as teenagers are known to do.**

**Kirishima and Bakugou had attacked without warning, sadly the villain appeared to be impervious to physical attacks and shrugged it off. Thirteen noticed this and ordered them to back off. It was too late however as most of the slower students were sucked up in a black mist. "Begone!" the villain ordered as he transported most of the students around the building.**

"Not my smartest move, I'll admit it." Kirishima said sheepishly, Bakugou just huffed and looked away. "Yeah I forgot to reprimand you for that. When we get out of here, that's a 20 page essay out of both of you on the importance of patience." Aizawa gave out the overdue punishment with an evil smile.

**The scene went back to Izuku as he was falling towards the artificial lake. As he was submerged he tried to come up with a plan but was cut short by a shark faced villain that found him. "Nothing personnel kid. Say goodbye!" He was too fast to stop, but Tsuyu came to the rescue at the last second, kicking the villain in the back of the head. "Goodbye.." She quipped before grabbing Izuku with her tongue and escaping.**

Inko snuck up on Tsuyu and tapped her shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered with the utmost sincerity. Tsuyu was a little surprised by this but answered. "You're more than welcome, he returned the favor more than once that day." Froppy said with a smile, remembering how he saved her that day.

**Heading for the surface Tsuyu tossed Izuku as gently as possible onto the boat. "For a frog she's got pretty nice boobs.." Mineta muttered in Tsuyu's grasp. He then got thrown MUCH harder onto the boat by said frog girl. As she climbed up to join them Izuku thanked her but still called her Asui-san. "Call me Tsu" and thus the legend of the overly polite Izuku was born.**

"Honestly Izuku-kun, if you want us all to call you by your first name, give us the same courtesy kero." Tsuyu almost demanded. Izuku just nodded frantically, he really did need to break that habit.

"**They knew our schedule, they must have infiltrated U.A during that mess with the media! Todoroki-san was right, these guys are well prepared." Izuku said aloud getting Mineta to get nervous. "But there's no way they could kill All MIght right?!" Tsuyu went on to say that they wouldn't come here if they didn't have a plan, causing Mineta to panic, while clinging to Izuku for support.**

"Why _did_ you cling to me back there Minoru-kun." Izuku asked, finally using his classmate's given name. "I don't know man, you just seemed like the most reliable guy available!" Mineta answered a little red in the face.

**Mineta continued to freak out as the villain that attacked Izuku from earlier surfaced and promised them death. Along with him a group of over 8 villains appeared in the water. While this was happening Izuku was muttering at full speed, trying to figure out their motive and a plan of action.**

"So did Izuku-san figure it out? We still have no idea why they attacked so that would be pretty impressive." Shoji asked in his usual calm voice.

**After remembering the good times he spent with All Might, he came to the conclusion that he couldn't think of a single reason to want him dead. 'Hell if I know.' He thought to himself.**

"Is it just me or does he channel Bakugou-san when he's confused or angry?" Kaminari said to himself, not knowing how right he was.

"**It doesn't matter.. If there is even a small chance that they have a way to beat All Might.. Then we have to.." As he spoke the camera panned out to show the other students. Todoroki had already taken care of the villains in his area, while Momo, Kaminari and Jirou were holding their own as well. "We have to fight to win!" He said aloud with determination in his eyes!**

"Heh, a reckless fool." Aizawa commented, but All Might continued. "AKA a true hero haha! I couldn't have picked a better successor!"

**The screen cut back to All Might spitting out blood as he decides to rejoin his class early despite his condition. However he's stopped by Nezu before he can leave. He was scolded for his reckless actions and heroics that day. He was told to focus more on his teaching career since it would be in society's best interest.**

"Like master like student." Aizawa quipped. "He's right you know, you may be the number 1 hero, but a person that can only be a hero for 3 hours a day might as well be retired. Teach the next generation first, and worry about crime fighting second." He made his point as Asobi cleared his throat to talk.

"Ok in the interest of time I'm just gonna show everything that happened from Izuku's POV. Most of the others are either hiding, fighting F-listers who aren't worth thinking about let alone watching. Or trying to get Iida out of the building to contact the teachers. That fair?" I asked. Most agreed, although some of the glory hogs like Aoyama, and Bakugou disagreed, most just ignored them, Aoyama out of habit, and Bakugou out of spite for his bullying.

**Izuku was coming up with his own plan. He mentioned how the villains most likely had no idea what their quirks were. Using the fact that they sent Tsuyu to the flood zone as proof. He asked them to explain their quirks in order to come up with a better plan.**

"**Well, I can do pretty much anything a frog can, I can jump really high, extend my tongue out to about 20 meters, climb walls, and a few other miscellaneous things but they aren't really important in this situation." Tsuyu explains as Izuku gushed over her quirk. "Wow that's really strong! I underestimated you!" He apologized without needing to.**

"**You guys already know my quirk. I have super strength, but the recoil damages my body heavily." Izuku explained. Mineta was next. He pulled off one of the balls on his head and stuck it to the side of the ship. "My balls are really sticky, the better I feel the longer they last. They don't stick to me though, they just bounce off…." A pair of deadpan stares hit him. He panics and says that he knows his quirk sucks against multiple opponents.**

"Pfft! Even Midori-kun is stunned by the way you explained that. You broke the polite kid!" Mina laughed out loud at that, who would have thought that even Izuku could be left speechless. "Come on Mina-san! I already feel bad enough for doing that don't rub it in!" Izuku said, slightly mortified.

"**No, no! It's a great quirk! We just need to come up with a plan to use it correctly!" After he said this a villain got impatient and decided to cut the boat in half. Their time window just got much shorter!**

**Mineta panicked again and started throwing his balls at the enemy. Only to be reprimanded by Izuku for giving away his quirk. Luckily none of the villains touched them in fear of what they could do. 'This is our chance! I can't hold back.' Izuku thought barely noticing Mineta's panicked screaming at the situation. **

"**The moment the enemy thinks they've won..Represents your best chance! All Might said that once. This is.. The only way we can win!" He said out loud before pulling a Bakugou.**

"So he does copy explosion boy when he's desperate." Awase commented, wide eyed at what the green haired wonder was about to do.

'**Just like kacchan' He thought before screaming at the top of his lungs and throwing himself off the boat. As he fell he yelled "GO TO HELL!" As he fell closer to his death he flicked his fingers while thinking. 'PHYSICS DON'T FAIL ME NOW!' With that mental battle cry he flicked his finger yelling. "DELAWARE SMASH!"**

**As the shockwave moved out, the water gave way and created a vortex, sucking all the villains in. "Tsuyu, Mineta NOW!" He ordered as Tsuyu jumped out and caught him mid air. 'Midoriya-san.. What the hell! You're always doing the coolest things!' Mineta thought before throwing his balls at the vortex to try and help out. **

"Izuku-kun.. That was one of the manliest things that I've ever seen. The bar you set is pretty high, but I swear I'll surpass it one day!" Tetsu Tetsu claimed, now that he saw Izuku fighting villains with his own eyes. He knew that he was the real deal. His opinion of Class 1A in general grew significantly.

"**It looks like we won. Good job you two." Tsuyu quipped with both of the boys held with her tongue. With that said, the screen went black and the watchers let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.**

"That was intense! I can't believe Midori-kun came up with such a good strategy with that much pressure!" Mina complimented while hugging Izuku from behind. "A-ah, it was nothing. I should have come up with something that wouldn't end in an injury. I had, and still have a lot to learn." He answered modestly.

"You still saved us, that's what counts. And I never did get the chance to thank you properly Izuku-kun." Tsuyu said in her usual monotone voice before giving him a surprise kiss on the cheek. His blush intensified and the Izuku casualty rate increased yet again.


	16. Know your enemy

"We gotta make this one quick! I got permission to show you guys the epitome of badass next episode so let's get this one over with!" Asobi announced and started the video with no fanfare.

**The screen showed the villains trapped together in a pile of Mineta's balls.** **They just kept slowly sinking. "I had a good poop this morning which makes my balls stickier. They're not going anywhere." Mineta said matter of factly.**

"Dude! TMI!" Kaminari said in disgust.

"Also are those villains gonna be O.K? I know some of them can breath underwater but some of the others had scuba gear on so.." Ibara asked in morbid curiosity. I just waved her off without answering the question.

**"Can't believe we managed to get all of them at once. It took everything I had to keep my composure. It was such a gamble. What if they had reserves underwater that we didn't know about?" Izuku started muttering again.**

**"You're creeping me out. Stop it, please." Tsuyu said with her usual deadpan face.**

"You have a problem, man." Sero said.

"He keeps doubting himself even after his plans work. That's not an ideal trait for a hero." Aizawa said. Izuku just nodded, he knew that he had to work on his confidence. "You're getting better about that kind of stuff but its still not ideal." He finished with a light smile.

**"Oh right. Anyway, we should head around the plaza back to the entrance." Izuku suggested.**

**"Good idea. That way we don't end up where Aizawa-sensei is fighting." Tsuyu said.**

**"But how long can Aizawa-sensei hold out against a big group like that? If he goes on for too long, he'll over exert himself and end up defeated by those villains because he was trying to keep us safe." Izuku said in worry.**

**"Are you suggesting...are you trying to get us killed or something?!" Mineta asked terrified.**

**"I'm not saying we should just go and jump in the middle of a battle, but maybe we can find a way to take a few of those guys out and lighten his load." Izuku replied.**

"Geez, dude. That takes balls." Kaminari said, once again impressed with Izuku's bravery.

"His drive to help people is unmatched by anyone, even mine." All Might said, earning nods of agreement from the teachers, although Aizawa wasn't too happy about it.

**'But I made a crucial mistake that day, thinking that we stood a chance against our enemies.. Was a grave miscalculation.' Older Midoriya narrated.**

"Wait, what?" Kendou asked, scared. She knew that nobody was heavily injured in the attack. Except Izuku… Oh no.

"Uh oh, what's going to happen?" Pony asked. She didn't know about the specifics, the only thing the public was told is that one of the villains managed to injure All Might slightly.

"They had a trump card." Izuku replied. "It was too strong, even All Might had a hard time when he showed up. To tell you the truth we almost lost that day." He admitted solemnly, class 1b took it hard. All they were told was that the attack ended with nearly no injuries so they had no idea that it got that bad!

**Izuku, Tsuyu, and Mineta were sitting in the water watching from a distance.** **"Remember, we're just here to see how things are going." Mineta said.**

**"Yeah, we'll get out of here the second it seems dangerous." Izuku replied. **

'Doubt' The L.A Noir meme flashed in the minds of all the viewers.

**Aizawa was shown still holding his own against them. They didn't stand a chance against his martial arts, and quirk. Then the hand villain ran at him.**

'God that was painful. Both physically, and to my pride.' Aizawa remembered what happened to him. Letting an unknown enemy get that close was a rookie mistake.

**"So you're the boss?" Aizawa hurled his scarf at him, but he grabbed it and got closer.**

**"First it was 23, then 20, then 17. It was hard to see when you were jumping around. But I've found your tell. It's your hair. When it drops, that means you've stopped using your quirk. Don't push yourself too hard now. You might just fall apart. Wouldn't that be a shame?" He touched his elbow and it started to decay.**

"What the heck?! That's a deadly power!" Tsuburaba exclaimed in worry. 'I wonder if he can decay air?' He thought about his chances against such a strong quirk.

"He must have been the one to break through the U.A barrier!" Kendou guessed correctly.

**'He destroyed my elbow.' Aizawa thought as he jumped back.**

"That looks like it hurts like hell." Awase said rubbing his own elbow.

**"You're not suited for drawn out battles against big groups, are you? Don't you think you're a little out of your element here, Eraserhead?" The hand villain asked. Aizawa punched off more villains though he was exhausted.**

**"And look at you, you're still standing. You really are so cool!" He exclaimed.**

"What the hell? That sounds really...childish." Setsuna said in confusion. "How old is this guy anyway? He doesn't look a day over 20." She asked.

**"Oh by the way, hero. I am not the final boss." He said as the Nomu roared and attacked Aizawa.**

**"No, Aizawa-sensei." Izuku whispered in worry.**

"I'm just glad you're alright, sir." Momo said, she didn't want to watch her teacher get hurt so badly first hand.

"Thanks, Yaoyorozu, but my well being is irrelevant when my students are in danger." Aizawa replied.

**Aizawa was shown to be pinned down by the Nomu. His face was all bloody and his limbs were being held.**

**"What do you think of him? He's the bioengineered anti symbol of peace. But you can call him Nomu." The hand villain said.**

"Anti symbol of peace? Is this the villain that injured All Might?" Shoda asked. "Frankly it looks like an abomination. What kind of mad science was used to create that thing!"

**Aizawa erased his quirk, but his arms were still broken easily.**

**'He's breaking my bones like they're twigs. I'm positive I erased his quirk. That means he's super strong even without powers. I think he's as strong as All Might!' He thought as his face was smashed on the ground.**

"Oh geez! I knew the teachers were heavily injured but that _really_ hurt to watch." Kendou gasped.

"Trust me it hurts more to be there." Aizawa quipped rubbing a phantom pain in his arms.

**"You can erase people's quirks. It's annoying, but it's nothing impressive. When faced with truly devastating power, you may as well be a quirkless child." The hand villain laughed.**

**"Tomura Shigaraki." The warp villain appeared.**

**"Kurogiri, did you manage to kill Thirteen?" Shigaraki asked.**

**"The rescue hero is out of commission, but a student managed to get outside the facility. It's only a matter of time before more pros show up." Kurogiri replied. Shigaraki started scratching his neck like he had fleas there or something. He was pissed.**

"What is his problem?!" Kaminari cringed. "That's just weird." Mineta said.

"Villains in general aren't exactly bastions of mental health. But this one had a thing for temper tantrums, he was closer to a child than a man." Aizawa answered, remembering the twisted personality of Shigaraki.

"But who managed to escape?" Shishida asked, ever since the story was cut to only show Izuku's perspective a lot of context was removed. 'I guess it does shorten things, and it gives us a good view of what HE thinks of the situation specifically.' He thought to himself.

"That would be me, thanks to Thirteen and my brave classmates I was able to escape and run towards U.A for help. If it weren't for them we may not have survived." Iida humbly answered, bowing deeply to his classmates for that, they just waved it off as 'Iida things'.

**"Kurogiri, you fool! If you weren't our warp gate, I'd tear apart every last atom in your body! We won't stand a chance if dozens of pros show up to stop us. It's game over, back to the title screen. And I was looking forward to finishing this today. Damn it, let's go home." Shigaraki said.**

"Video game references? This guy is definitely a kid." Todoroki said surprised that the mastermind behind the whole fiasco could be so immature. 'His intelligence could rival Izuku-kun but his emotional stability is way too unstable.'

**"Huh? Did I hear that right? Did they say they're going to just leave?" Mineta asked in relief.**

**"That's what it sounded like to me." Tsuyu replied, not buying it for a second.**

**"Amazing! We're safe and we don't have to fight!" Mineta exclaimed, actually groping Tsuyu's chest. The frog girl blushed and shoved him underwater.**

"You are the worst!" Jirou vibrated her earphones into Mineta's ear, making him deaf for a little bit.

"Mineta, you and I are also going to have a talk when we're done here." Aizawa glared at the little pervert, who nodded in terror.

**'Something's not right about this. The villains know that UA will probably beef up security after this. Now's their best chance. Why is this game over even if help is on the way?' Izuku thought.**

**"Oh, but before we go, let's make sure the symbol of peace is broken. Let's wreck his pride." Shigaraki suddenly dashed over to the students.**

"So fast!" Most thought, as Shigaraki sprinted towards the three, his speed left him as a blur for most.

**He put his hand on Tsu's face, but it didn't do anything.** **"You really are so cool." He said, referring to Aizawa who was trying to keep his eyes open with all his energy.**

"You really are too much of a pro sometimes Aizawa-sensei!" Kaminari exclaimed after seeing that, for once he agreed with what the villain said on that one.

**The Nomu smashed his face into the ground again, making Izuku jump up in panic.**

**'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! This guy's clearly different from the ones we fought before! I've gotta save Asui-san and get us out of here!' He clenched his fist.**

**"Get away from her! SMAAAAASH!" Izuku unleashed a monster punch, sending water flying and creating a huge gust of wind.**

"Yeah! Great job, Deku-kun!" Ochako exclaimed.

"That shockwave was a lot smaller than before. Did he finally learn how to control it?" Mirio asked as the scene cleared up.

**'My arm's not broken! After all that training, now's when I'm able to get a good smash in? All right!' He thought.**

"How is that even possible? What was different about that smash?" Momo asked.

"It was the first time I used it on a person." Izuku replied.

"The same thing happened when he fought me, if he didn't I would probably be paste right now." Shoto added, remembering his fight against his friend.

**'Wait, it didn't...hurt him?' He thought as he saw that Nomu took the hit and it did nothing. He remembered what Tsuyu said about the villains finding a way to kill All Might.**

"So that monster was their plan?" Shoda asked. "I'll admit, that thing was a powerful piece of work!" All Might answered.

**"This smash of yours, are you one of All Might's fans?" Shigaraki asked.**

**The Nomu grabbed his hand as Tsuyu stretched out her tongue while Shigaraki was about to touch her and Mineta. But then the door suddenly smashed apart. There was silence until big footsteps were heard. Ochako and Mina has tears in their eyes and Shoji smiled as All Might walked in.**

"Dang, he's not even smiling!" Kendou exclaimed, it was her first time seeing All Might so.. Furious!

**"Have no fear, students. I am here!" All Might ripped off his tie. The screen went dark after this.**

"And the ass kicking of legendary proportion began!" Kaminari exclaimed. Remembering how quickly All Might shut down the opposition.

"Well that's all for now, now if you'll excuse me I have some preparations to make, next time we'll have a guest so please make yourselves look presentable, I have a lot of respect for this man." Asobi told the group, getting him surprised looks. 'Who could make Asobi-san act formal?' They all thought.

**Next chapter, we'll have the long awaited Emiya Deku cameo that I had at the beginning. Hope you guys enjoy it but it will take some time to make, so don't expect it to come out in a day or two, I'll need at least 3 to write it all, in the meantime I'll also make some Konosuba content so don't worry too much.**


	17. Faker vs Original

**Here's that long ass chapter that I promised, hope you all enjoy it I put a good amount of work in it. Also my B-day is coming up so I might slow down on the updates as it passes, but I'll make sure to write 1 chapter per week minimum, it would be a dick move to stop all together for the month.**

**Update: I'm placing the full link to this fic here, earlier chapters might be harder to go back to so this is for convenience. Thank you to LuluViBritannia for pointing out that only external links are erased on this site. "All Hail Lelouch!" My favorite emperor of mankind.**

** s/12642513/1/Twice-Inheritor**

**P.s this chapter, Asobi is going to be in third person, for the sake of making it easier to write.**

Asobi had just finished installing the router again, this time he plugged in a USB that had a certain scene pre-recorded. As he finished a green portal opened up from my right and the Izuku from a few days ago appeared again. This time he had a new arm, and on each one was a magical girl that decided to tag along.

"Good to see you again Emiya-san. I see you brought Illya-chan and Sakura-chan with you. That's fine just make sure they don't accidentally blow something up." Asobi said giving the two kaleido sticks the stink eye.

"Aww, come on you don't think they would do that do you?" He asked while scratching the back of his head. "Not them, but their little loli bait producing tagalongs are a different story! I don't trust anything made by that old vampire bastard." With his completely legitimate argument over Asobi decided to introduce our new guests to the watchers.

"I hope you guys remember him, this is the Izuku that you all met when you got here. For the sake of our collective sanity, please refer to him as Emiya. The reason he's here is that the next universe that we will watch will be his." Asobi said getting excited looks from everyone, they remembered just how much of a badass Emiya was.

"More specifically it will be a scene depicting one of his best fights. Now, you will be subject to a LOT of new terminology this time, so I brought him in to support me with any explanations that may be needed." he explained why Emiya was here before pointing at the two magical girls.

"As for these two gremlins, the one with lavender hair is Sakura Midoriya, adopted sister of Izuku Midoriya. The ruby eyed girl is Illyasviel von Einzbern nee Midoriya daughter in law of Izuku Midoriya. Although she prefers to be called Illya." he said with a shit eating grin, Izuku's jaw was on the floor, the girls all looked at what Izuku would look like as a father and loved what they saw. And Mineta was being.. Mineta.

"If you keep staring at my little girls, I'll personally scoop out your eyes with a rusty spoon." Emiya threatened with a straight face. The sheer killing intent caused Mineta to pass out on the spot and made most of the other watchers nervous.

'So protective!' The exception being the women. Inko in particular was happy to see how fierce her son could be when protecting his family. Although she was still nervous about being a grandma again. Speaking of which.

"New granny!" Illya exclaimed before glomping Inko at full speed. "You look so different from our granny! But it's nice to meet you!" She said happily, still hugging Inko. The mother turned grandmother just laughed nervously and patted Illya on the head. Sakura just watched from afar with a bit of exasperation over her niece.

"Ahh, classic Illya. Anyway let's get down to business, this is gonna be a long one so get comfortable everyone!" Asobi said completely unphased by what happened. As the projector turned on, a legendary battle was put on full display.

'**When Izuku arrived on the scene he was surprised to find a standoff already taking place. Scáthach and Altria were squaring off against not only the King of Heroes, but also Indrajit. Much to Izuku's surprise, Gilgamesh had Kirei by his side, and Indrajit had Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. Glancing around, Izuku didn't sense Assassin anywhere, nor did he feel Kiritsugu anywhere nearby. **_**'Could she be dealing with him? Be safe Tufulia-chan.'**_

"Ok big exposition dump time! The blonde with an invisible sword is Altria Pendragon. Yes THAT pendragon, she's a woman in this world, along with being Emiya's servant, in both contexts." Asobi said getting odd looks. "You'll get it later." I said and moved on.

"The sexy spearwoman is Scáthach, an ancient eldritch abomination given human form, she's also Izuku's servant for this war." Asobi explained, Mineta lifted his finger but I stopped him before he could dig himself a bigger whole. "Servants being ancient legendary spirits remember." He elaborated.

"The golden haired prick is Gilgamesh, yes **that** Gilgamesh, and the other spearman is Indrajit, the conqueror of heaven. The humans other than Emiya-san are irrelevant and will be treated as such." He added getting a shug from Emiya, It wasn't _Untrue_.

"That's a little unfair isn't it? Personally I want to know about them too, plus who is Tufulia-chan and Kiritsugu? Emiya-san seems to hold contempt towards the man." Ibara asked, trying to give her fellow humans a chance, seeing them be treated as irrelevant was a bit vexing to be honest.

"Sigh, fine. You three, explain." Asobi pointed at the power family. Illya, being the spitfire she was, started first. "Kiritsugu is my birth daddy. He's a bit of a dummy and made Izuku-tousan angry, he also planned to sacrifice mommy so he got what he deserved." She said in a sweet tone, earning nervous coughs from the watchers. That explained the contempt, who the hell would sacrifice their own wife?! And for what?!

"I know what you're thinking. The bastard wanted the holy grail, a wish granting device. Irisviel, my wife and Illya's mother was supposed to _be_ that grail." Emiya elaborated. His rage was slowly building as he remembered the Magus Killer.

"The bastard wanted to wish for world peace, the fool! A peaceful world created on the corpses of others isn't a world worth having!" The sheer rage coming off of Emiya was suffocating, thankfully it ended as suddenly as it appeared, replaced by cold indifference.

"Whatever, he got what he deserved in the end. I regret nothing." He finished while hugging his daughter. While the group descended into an awkward silence All Might tried to liven the mood. "Honestly, I'm just surprised that you have a wife and child at such a young age. How old is Illya-san and Irisviel-san anyway?" He asked in genuine curiosity.

"Both Illya-chan and Sakura-chan are adopted." Emiya explained. 'That makes more sense, Emiya-san looks too young to have children that are already that old.' The readers thought in unison. "As for your other question. Illya-chan is 10 years old. Irisviel-chan is currently 11 years old."

"NANI!" The collective what the fuck was felt across the room. "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Emiya quickly yelled out. "Irisviel-chan is a homunculus! She ages much faster than a normal human, her body and mind are that of a human adult despite her age! Although with her personality… the adult mind part might be suspect." Emiya finished explaining, surprisingly neither of the kids reacted to that last part, Irisviel's personality must be something else.

"Oh and Tufulia is another servant of mine, and someone I consider to be a daughter." He finished in a lighter tone, trying to move the conversation along. 'Is he real?' Most of the watchers thought at the clusterfuck that was his life.

"Kayneth is a mage, a teacher, and a bit of a pompous git, but he learned his lesson I guess so I don't have any real problem with him. As for Kotomine… I don't wanna talk about it." He finished in a low tone, whoever this Kotomine guy was, it affected him greatly.

**Walking up beside his Servants, he addressed his fellow Masters. "Well, it's about time we met face to face, Master of Lancer."**

**Nodding politely Lord El-Melloi replied, "You're the one whose turned the Grail War on its head? You look hardly older than Waver."**

**"Looks can be deceiving, sir." Fixing the emotionless priest with his gaze, Izuku asked, "Where is Tokiomi Tohsaka? I assumed he would be here in person, when such blatant destruction in his city occurred."**

"Tokiomi Tohsaka: Magical owner of Fuyuki city, _former_ father of Sakura-chan here. Complete asshole, very dead. Uses gems as catalysts for his magic so he's pretty much permanently poor." Emiya explained, Sakura had a dark look in her eye at the reminder to her sperm donor, but she wiped it off her face when Izuku looked her way. She didn't want to worry her brother.

**For the first time, Izuku bore witness to **_**the **_**Kirei Kotomine smile. It was not a pleasant sight. The priest replied smoothly, "Tokiomi is…permanently indisposed."**

**Izuku frowned, he understood what Kirei was hinting at all too well. "So, the student betrays the master? How very Sith of you."**

"They have Star Wars in your universe too?" Kaminari asked, Emiya shook his head. "Nah, personal experience." He replied. 'Right, multiverse..' The others remembered.

**"Sith?"**

**Izuku shook his head, "It doesn't matter. You're going to be dead soon."**

"Wow wow wow! Slow down there! Emiya-san kills?!" Tetsu Tetsu asked in shock, a little late on the implications. Emiya nods his head solemnly. "The multiverse isn't a nice place. Sometimes it's kill or be killed and I prefer the former thank you. If it's any consolation, I only kill the real assholes of the multiverse. For example that fake priest over there routinely captures, tortures, and kills orphans in most of his universes." Emiya explained himself. And all of the looks turned from scared to understanding from that, and disgust from hearing Kirei's sins.

**"Mongrel!" Gilgamesh growled, all but demanding his attention, "You dare ignore the king you wounded with your own two hands?! Had you groveled for mercy and pleaded for your life, I might've been inclined to offer you a swift death! But now? Now the king has decided you will suffer for your blatant display of impudence!"**

**Izuku chuckled. Why hadn't he seen it before? Was his Observation Origin on the fritz? **

"An origin is the very essence of a person's existence. To know one's origin is a double edged sword, once it is known you will have nearly undeniable urges to do certain things involving said origin, thankfully Emiya-kun's origin Observation is fairly benign when combined with his kind personality." Asobi explained the concept to the confused audience. He left out the theological aspects to save time though. That could be addressed later.

**"Heh, you know, it's funny. You call all of us mongrels but you're the one whose two thirds god and one third human. Two thirds of the very thing you despise the most… That's what really pisses you off, isn't it Gilgamesh? That no matter what, you have no choice but to acknowledge your closer to the Gods, the very beings you despise with such a passion, because they took everything and from you, than you will **_**ever **_**be to anyone and everyone else around you…" Izuku smiled smugly, teeth bared in satisfaction at what was coming next. "And that's just **_**killing **_**you inside, isn't it?"**

Asobi materialized a bucket full of popcorn and sat down next to everyone else. 'This is gonna be good' He thought as the golden prick went manic.

**Gilgamesh smiled, grinned like a lunatic really, as his face became as read as his eyes, then he proceeded to laugh as he manifested a key-shaped blade. "So, you mock the king to his face do you worm? You seek to incite my wrath and bring damnation of this world's one true ruler upon your head?" Gilgamesh scoffed harshly. "Congratulations, you've succeeded! You shall receive your just reward! **_**Bab-ilu!"**_

"Well, looks like he's _royally_ pissed." Kaminari tried, only to get a chorus of booing from everyone else. Even sweet little Sakura was not amused by this and gave him a thumbs down. Truly crushing his spirit. "I guess your sense of humor is consistent in every world, taser boy." Emiya teased. To finish him off, Asobi threw a kernel at his face.

**Turning the sword-key, the sound of clicking gears and moving as a maze of crimson energy in the form of cuneiform writing scrawled itself across the sky. Hundreds of golden portals opened in the air then, some of then in front of, beneath, behind, and even directly above Izuku. Yet despite the seemingly lethal curtain of steel that was about to cloud his body, he just smiled and said, **_**"Trace on!**_**"**

'Badass' Everyone thought at his cool demeanor and magic trigger.

**Judging the concept of creation.**

_**A conceptualized defense against projectiles.**_

**Hypothesizing the basic structure**

_**A great round shield.**_

**Duplicating the composition material**

_**Solid bronze covered in cowhide.**_

**Imitating the skill of its making.**

_**Crude, yet effective craftsmanship. Turned into a bounded field.**_

**Sympathizing with the experience of its growth.**

_**To block any weapon that was not on par with Duridania, the Spear of Hector.**_

**Reproducing the accumulated years.**

_**Current age is that of eight hundred fourteen years.**_

**Excelling every manufacturing process.**

_**It's construction went far beyond what the forge masters of ancient Greece were capable of. Bronze became harder than steel, and cowhide hard as concrete.**_

_**'Altering projection from frontward facing barrier to dome. Alteration complete. Trace loaded. Firing the Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens.'**_

_**"Rho Aias!"**_

**The result of this process was a dome in the shape of a Consolida ajacis flower bloomed above him and from that a seven layered defense formed. Each petal was also bore blue-white runes on their faces, further enhancing their protective power. All of this happened moments before the rain of mythical steel blades rained down upon Izuku and his Servants. The torrent of A-Ranked projectiles plinked off the projected shield like rain on a tin roof. While most of the Servants marveled at the power of their Master, Scáthach looked over his work with an ever-critical eye.**

"H-He was able to think of all of that, and create something so beautiful, and POWERFUL! In under a second! What kind of creation ability is that?!" Momo asked in complete awe at what she just witnessed she was so caught up in the spectacle that she didn't notice that she fell onto her knees.

"Tracing. A sub-type of projection magic. Created by my predecessor Shirou Emiya. It allows me to copy and create any weapon I see, including any mystical properties that it may have. Normally they would be a full grade lower compared to the originals but I found a way to circumvent that weakness." Emiya explained his skill to the best of his ability, he couldn't keep a smirk off of his face, even he could be proud of this spell.

"Papa zuku is the strongest! And this isn't even his final form!" Illya went full meme, earning a light smack from Sakura. It was her job to keep her niece in check after all.

**"Using the **_**Urzuz **_**rune to further enhance a bounded field based on a Noble Phantasm…impressive. You've ranked it up twice...No once. Your projections are a rank lower than the original but with runecraft, you've broken a Noble Phantasm without actually breaking it."**

**The Queen of the Land of Shadows blinked at the implication. She then said to her Master something akin to genuine apprehension entering her tone, "Remind me never to truly anger you Master…a twice broken **_**Gáe Bolg**_**, much less some of the other weapons you can bring to bear, I shudder at the thought of the destruction you could unleash."**

"When the lovecraftian abomination is scared of you, you know you've done something special." That was Asobi this time, Izuku just shrugged as if it was an everyday thing. Which honestly it probably was.

**"Relax, this is not something I intend to do very often. Too much potential for collateral damage if I use Anti-army or above Noble Phantasms."**

**"Truly impressive Master, but shouldn't we be retaliating against our enemies in some way?" Saber inquired as Mysteries from the Age of Gods continued to fail to pierce Izuku's defense.**

**In response, Izuku fixed Gilgamesh with a thoughtful gaze, even as two gigantic forty-foot-tall swords came streaking towards him. One **_**Ig-Alima**_** was a solid hunk of metal while the other **_**Sul-Sagana **_**was molten flame in the form of a sword. His eyes told him with a glance. He quickly sent his own copies to intercept the behemoths of steel. His projections knocked the originals off course, before becoming four story high grave markers. One of which must've hit a gas main, as a sudden explosion of flames engulfed the area.**

"Who the hell would use swords _that_ big?" Kamakiri finally spoke up, awe stricken by the skyscraper sized blades. "Literal gods." Emiya answered without missing a beat. "If you think those are impressive you should see what those so called death gods swing around." He continued remembering a giant samurai armor wearing behemoth.

**When it cleared Indrajit turned to his master and said, "It is done, **_**Yuga Nikumbala**_** has been destroyed."**

**Never before had Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald seen someone so ecstatic about their impending demise. "So, this is it then, my friend?"**

**Indrajit grinned and nodded his battle lust receding as he imparted a few final words of wisdom to his advisor. "We may not have been together long my Master, but I can tell…underneath all that pride and bluster, you are a good man. Remember well Kayneth. You are an Acharya, a teacher. Not a warrior, sage, or king, but a teacher. Go not against your dharma. The battlefield is no place for you. Your pride brought you here. Pride precipitates the greatest of falls and follies. Of all my accomplishments in this grail war, I am the proudest of being able to set you upon your proper path."**

**Kayneth nodded, "Thank you. For the record, I think I've had enough adventure to last me a lifetime. I'm more than ready to return to my life of study and teaching…though you will be sorely missed."**

**Indrajit said eloquently, "Weep not for me, for I died long ago, and I shall live on in your memories and the teachings I passed down to you. I do have one request, however."**

"Oh right.. Their ghosts, I forgot about that. At least that way I can feel less bad about what Emiya-san is about to do." Honenuki spoke up.

**"Name it."**

**Izuku heard none of the byplay between Lancer and his Master, for his mind too focused on thinking up a way to take out Gilgamesh. **_**'Well I can't keep up. Not with the rate at which he can rain down Noble Phantasms. If I could project all my blades at once, then I'd have the advantage, but I can't do that.'**_

_**"Yes, you can." **_**A voice he was becoming ever more familiar with as time went on broke into his thoughts.**

_**'Sarras?'**_

**The Hamingja replied, **_**"Yes Izuku. You and I both know that your ultimate and singular spell is just waiting to be used. You already know the words. They are buried deep within your heart, just waiting to be said. So, speak them and I shall join you in singing a final dirge of farewell for our enemies."**_

"Izu- I mean Emiya-san has a literal guardian angel on his side.." Kendou said in amazement. "Of course he does. What's next? Is he a vampire too?" Mineta asked sarcastically. Emiya just whistled innocently… 'Of course he is.' Mineta gave up trying.

**Izuku nodded, somehow and he didn't know how, he knew she was right. He felt Sarras manifest behind him and began singing in tune with his own chanting as he incanted.**

**I am the bone of my sword.**

**He was a sword. One who would strive to protect everyone.**

_**Steel is my body, Ash is my blood.**_

_**He had tempered himself through training and trials, bled and killed. He was iron, he was war.**_

_**I have created a mountain of blades.**_

_**His blades numbered in the thousands.**_

**Unknown to Gods, nor known to Men.**

_**His world was one neither Gods nor men could understand. For he was both, yet neither.**_

"Wait what was that last part?!" All Might asked after that line, neither god nor human? What was this version of his successor if not human? Completely oblivious to the 'innocent whistling'

**I stand alone atop the summit.**

_**Alone atop his mountain, a kingdom of steel blades and corpses. The cries of battle, his roaring trumpets, blood his wine, and the trampled bones of his enemies, his bread. He sits, enthroned on a seat of melted and jagged steel, intoxicated on victory.**_

"This is getting oddly biblical" Kaminari said with a bit of apprehension in his voice. "Don't tell me that Emiya-san is some kind of jesus figure or something?" He asked as a joke not expecting a serious response.

"Honestly Josh hasn't been too forthcoming with that one. If I am supposed to be one I certainly don't know." Emiya answered. Nobody dared ask who 'Josh' was, although Ibara did start praying immediately after.

_**My weapons shall smite the wicked.**_

_**He would separate the wheat from the chaff. The Good from the Wicked. It would cause him great pain, to cut down even the wicked, but it is a role he had decided to take upon himself. A burden for his heart.**_

_**Yet, these bloodstained and impure hands do not deserve to hold anyone.**_

_**All the murders he'd committed be it in war or otherwise…Shinji. He truly didn't deserve to hold anyone with his bloodstained, sin-drenched hands. Despite that, he could continue to strive to make sure everyone around him kept smiling.**_

_**So, as I lament, Trāyastriṃśa Blade Works!**_

_**Yes, a lamentation. That is what this was. For innocence lost, naiveté of thinking that everyone could be saved, and the realization that sometimes…sometimes people just had to perish, so others could continue to live their peaceful days…**_

'So this is the kind of hero that life made you.. I'm sorry you had to go through so much Young Midoriya, if only things could be different. At least you still hold a heroes heart, even if it has been tainted by death.' All Might thought in sadness over his pupil.

**Lightning arched from his body as a heatless fire spewed forth in an all-consuming wave, blinding everyone. When it cleared, the actors in this play of death found themselves on top of a mountain characterised by blades impaled into every face and facet of stonework in the same majesty as a mighty temple. Giant golden Dharma wheels were slowly spinning in the sky and glowed every hue of the rainbow as an aurora borealis shined overhead. The most prominent feat was the ominous blood red gibbous harvest moon shining ominously onto the battlefield.**

**The sound of trickling water could be heard from behind Izuku and his cohorts. Turning about face, they found a fountain, the statue that was the centrepiece was in the form of a half octopodidae creature, a menacing spear in one hand and with numerous equally menacing eyes adorning its face. Streams of clear water trickled from its eyes, the suckers of the tendrils that made up its lower half and even the point of it's spear.**

"Huh, cthulhu imagery much?" Kaminari quipped.

**Izuku had a look close to reverence on his face as he stared at the statue most would consider grotesque. Saber was certainly taken aback by its bizarre appearance. While Scáthach just looked away, a slight haze to her cheeks, as she muttered, "I had no idea you were so taken with me, Master."**

"Oh shit I was right!" Came the legitimately surprised voice of the human taser.

**Assassin had been moved during the transition to Izuku's inner world looked around in wonder asking, "Where are we Master?"**

**"This is my Reality Marble Tufulia-chan. Are you alright?"**

"A reality marble is the physical manifestation of a person's inner world. Only people who are nearly completely separate from humanity on a fundamental level can create one. To put it simply, Emiya-san created a world to call his own, a world that represents his own ideals." Asobi tried his best to explain it. Truthfully, it was much more complicated than that but it was the best he could do without going into the metaphysics of it.

"If Emiya-san isn't human.. Then what are you exactly?" Ibara asked, curious to know what he meant by neither god nor human. "Josh said something about me being closer to a primeval human than anyone else, he compared me to Adam.." Ibara returned to prayer at this, knowing that the man before him was so close to the original 'perfection' of humanity.

I'm also part vampire, but at the same time not. Frankly I have no idea what the hell I am." Emiya answered, himself not knowing what he really was. At the word vampire most of the girls blushed. 'He certainly has the inhuman beauty and charisma at least.' They thought.

"And how did you get so strong?! What the hell kind of method turned you from a quirkless nobody into… THAT!" Bakugou yelled in barely restrained fury. "Well I did have the help of the drunken king of mad scientists, his nervous but kind grandson, and a metrosexual, rainbow, vampire, wizard." He said casually, earning multiple sweat drops from everyone. Except Asobi, he just laughed his ass off at what he called Zelretch.

"Oh and Sirzechs Lucifer, but we're not exactly on speaking terms after that Nekoshou fiasco a few months back. Bastard was about to turn a blind eye to genocide because of his siscon tendencies. I mean I know he's a devil and everything, but that's just rude!" He finished, at that point everyone just gave up trying to figure out this mad lads life.

"You're on a first name basis with God _and_ Satan!" Ibara yelled in exasperation. "Lucifer, not Satan. Josh told me that the latter wasn't real. At least not in the 'origin of all evil' way. That title goes to several other gods of evil." Emiya corrected, Ibara logged that nugget of information away for future reference.

**The Assassin nodded "Yes Master, I was in the middle of a fight with Emiya Kiritsugu, his newly summoned Servant Caster, and a Servant calling herself Ruler when I was pulled into your world."**

"Wait Emiya? He's related to you?!" Kirishima asked Emiya who shook his head. "The reason I carry this name is because I am the successor to Shirou Emiya. The adopted son of Kiritsugu. I have no blood relation to him whatsoever, and neither does my predecessor." He denied relations with the bastard as fast as he could.

**All eyes turned and focused on the new arrivals. The woman was dressed similarly to a saint, that is, if a saint dressed in black, very provocatively and with a neckline that descended all the way to her navel. The bloodstained staff turned spear she held told Izuku everything he needed to know about her.**

_**Upon witnessing the death of the Messiah by the Romans she was set adrift on a raft with the Staff He gave her. The faith he instilled within her during His life turned to mind numbing rage. Wrath at the Roman Empire for killing such a kind, holy man who preached naught but peace. Thus, it was not faith, but anger that sustained her as she washed up on the shores of France.**_

_**Upon hearing of the fierce dragon Tarasque, she went out to conquer it but not for the sake of the people, but instead to have a weapon with which to ravage the Roman Empire with. Utilizing the Staff He gave her, as well as her own fists, the dragon was brought to heel, and then, they rampaged across the vast Roman Empire. She would go on to raze villages, drown the nobility and the false followers of Him in fake baptisms, and personally plunged the Staff into the hearts of Pontius Pilate, Longinus, and Augustus Caesar himself.**_

_**She met her end at the hands of a warrior of the Heavenly Host. She was given a chance to repent but decided to go down fighting, and boy did she. Her fighting style was specifically designed to fight angels. So, she was able to fight the Warrior to the death. The Staff He gave her impaling it in the chest through the heart, the Warrior's wings pure white wings ripped from its back, leaving only bloody stumps. During the battle Tarasque's head was severed clean from its body and the flaming blade was buried deep within the former saintess' guts.**_

_**Yet, even as she lay dying, she thought, 'I'll never forgive them. Never forgive humanity for what they've done. The unforgivable sin they've committed.'**_

**The Saint's name was Martha, Patron Saint of Vengeance and Bringer of Retribution upon the Wicked.**

"Saint Martha of all people are caught up in this? And what's with that blasphemous story?!" Ibara demanded an answer from Emiya who just lifted his arms in defense. "Servants aren't bound to a single timeline, anything that can happen will and has happened, including dark versions of each servant, we call these alters." He replied calmly. Ibara was a little embarrassed at this, she forgot just how varied the different worlds could be.

**Izuku then turned his gaze to Kiritsugu and his Caster. Said Caster looked fairly modern. He had a red cowl over his head with tan bandages covering his face, a bulletproof vest and greaves to protect his legs. On the Servant's waist there was a belt which held all manners of satchels and pouches including a gun holster with a…**

_**'Is that a Thompson Contender on that Servant's hip?'**_** Izuku wondered.**

**Sure enough, it looked like it. Glancing at the combat knife the Caster was holding, another oddity, he understood just why this Servant was so… off… No damn way? Could somebody be that self centered? Wow Izuku had apparently seen bloody everything now. Kiritsugu Emiya the Master, had summoned Kiritsugu EMIYA, the Servant.**

"Wow, and I thought Bakugou-san was prideful." Kaminari quipped. A barrage of expletives later and they could finally continue watching.

"Hmm, If I had to summon a legendary spirit, then who better than myself! After all, I'm gonna be the number 1 hero anyway!" Explodio boasted, proving zap boy's point.

**Izuku couldn't help but blink at that or stop the impressed whistle coming from his lips. **_**'I didn't think a person from the current era could become a Heroic Spirit.'**_

**He must've muttered his thoughts aloud for Scáthach inquired, "Why do you say that, Master?"**

**Pointing Izuku said, "Kiritsugu, his Caster…is himself."**

**Kiritsugu told his Servant, "I told you to hide the knife."**

**"No, I want him to know exactly who it is when I ram this knife into his heart," Caster replied with vehemence.**

**"Just try it!" Scáthach challenged, "You won't so much as touch a hair on his head!"**

**Gilgamesh just scoffed in annoyance, not paying the newcomers so much as a glace. Clearly unimpressed with both them as well as his new surroundings. "Hm, a Reality Marble. You think this will save you? Think again mongrel!"**

"Another prideful fool? It's an epidemic!" Aizawa exclaimed with a bit of annoyance. Emiya just sighed and nodded his head, he knew the feeling well.

**More golden portals opened up, but before they could unleash their payload, they were shot out the air by their duplicates, surprising the King of Heroes as well as the others present. Turing to his Servants, Izuku said, "This is my fight. Please don't interfere."**

**Letting down his Rune-forged Rho Aias, Izuku stepped forward, determination burning in his eyes.**

**Facing down the King of Heroes without flinching Izuku said, "Let's finish this, Gilgamesh. You and me, no interference, no holding back."**

**With a smirk of superiority on his smug face that Izuku really wanted to even out with another punch so he didn't look like a stroke victim, the King of Heroes accepted the provocation with expected arrogance. "Very well Mongrel, the King has decided he shall toy with you for a bit, drawing out your suffering by giving you a glimmer of hope before killing you outright."**

**Cracking his neck, and bending his knees in preparation for a charge, Izuku replied, "Sorry but the noise you make when you bluster so much makes it hard for me to understand oh King of Kings."**

**Gilgamesh narrowed his crimson eyes at the blatant dismissal of his divinely proclaimed words. Izuku donned his hunter mask and rolled his right shoulder, shifting the Muramasa mantle ever so slightly before he reinforced himself as much as he humanly could. On top of that, runes now covered his body further enhancing his strength, speed, reflexes, and eyesight.**

"Fucking badass." Bakugou said surprising everyone. Bakugou complimenting Izuku! Did hell freeze over?! "What! I can appreciate badassery when I see it!" It wasn't HIS Deku anyway!

**Hundreds of golden portals opened behind Gilgamesh, each holding a shard of humanity's ingenuity, each of the highest grade and class. Tension clung in the air like two gunslingers facing off in the OK corral, waiting for the bell to strike high noon and for blood to stain the thirsty ground. Each peerless warrior stared down the other with utter hatred in their eyes…**

**The clang of two dharma wheels grinding together was like that of a starting pistol firing. Swords flew from every direction then as one stood like a golden bulwark and another charged in, a red, black, and white blur. Sparks flew about like fireflies as steel shattered against steel. Sometimes it was a fake that shattered, other times an original broke against its mock double. Gilgamesh, upon seeing his treasures break upon facing cheap mockeries, ground his teeth together so hard, his gums bled profusely forcing him to constantly swallow lest he appear uncoothe to the barbarian he was trying to kill.**

_**'Damn, damn, damn this mongrel! For me to resort to using these treasures…'**_** Gilgamesh thought as many a golden ripple opened up in space attempting to surround his speeding foe, lengths of golden chain shooting out and attempting to ensnare Izuku as he blasted forward going several times the speed of sound.**

**Izuku ducked under, dived over, and slipped between the gaps of length of chain before finally summoning his own copy of **_**Enkidu**_** and leaving the two behind as they dueled like a pair of pit vipers. So focused was Izuku on reaching Gilgamesh, that he never noticed Kiritsugu's Caster creeping up on him from behind, knife raised to plunge into his back.**

_**"Gate of Skye!"**_

**Thankfully, others were watching Izuku's back for him. Within moments of its name being invoked, a practical gale of mana was unleashed heralding a piercing cry like that of a banshee screamed out. After this unsettling phenomenon, a slow ominous creaking took place. Caster looked behind him to see an impossibly large gate, seemingly wrought in its entirety of charred black bones. It opened its maw wide open and proceed to suck him into a black endless abyss which could only be described as the oblivion of death.**

"Holy shit its the gates of hell!" Awase exclaimed at the look of the gate. With a name like that they expected something very different. "Not quite but close enough, hell is way tamer." Emiya replied. To reiterate. DO NOT FUCK WITH THIS MAN! Or more specifically, don't fuck with his waifu's. He will at least give you a quick death, his waves? Not so much.

**Caster felt himself being pulled backwards, away from his quarry and he took one futile swipe at the object of his hatred. At the man who took his wife from him, who humiliated him and caused him to make a contract with the World just so he could kill him, only to be pulled out of his grasp at the worst possible moment as if the World was playing a cruel joke.**

_**"Chronos Rose…Double Accel." **_**Caster, however was not one to give up so easily. He increased his speed, fighting against the pull of the door of death, digging his heels deep just long enough to load the gun at his hip and pull the trigger.**

"Right I forgot to mention, the bastard has slight control over time. What he does is he creates a small bounded field inside his own body. Basically a dollar store reality marble. And adjusts the sense of time in said field. He can safely use it at 2x speed, briefly use it at 3x speed, and if he really pushes it he can pull a 4x for a few milliseconds. Overall a mediocre technique. He can also do it in reverse and slow time down for stealth ops." Emiya explained caster's move in the most boring way possible. Was it petty? Yes. Did he care? No.

**That was the biggest misstep on Caster's part. For the pull of the **_**Gate of Skye**_** was greater than the inertia his Thompson Contender could put out, causing the Origin Bullet to fly backwards and penetrating Caster in his shoulder. Pain lanced through the Servant as his own attack tore up his spiritual body. He writhed in pain as he was pulled, quite literally, towards death's door. He was stopped a mere fifteen feet away when he was gored upon a pair of crimson spears.**

**From behind him, he heard Scáthach speak plainly from above the gale of wind, "I told you, you wouldn't touch a hair on his head."**

"Holy shit that was metal!" Jirou exclaimed in exhilaration, disgust, and sheer excitement at the fight she watched.

"It was quite vulgar, but the fight itself was something else, each one of these beings are as strong if not stronger than a top tier hero!" Momo threw in her two million yen. Cents? What are those?

**Craning his neck behind him so he could see Foreigner as both his cowl and bandages were sucked into the ether it revealed his face. It resembled Izuku's quite closely, Kiritsugu now having tanned skin and sickly white hair. "Even if it takes me an eternity, I'll come back. I'll keep coming back until I kill him, and after that I will obliterate you as well, you damned abomination! I will take everything you now hold dear!"**

**If Foreigner was surprised at all by him knowing of her true nature, she didn't show it. Instead, she said, "Assassin, take the knife from this charmer. He won't be needing it where he's going."**

**The child assassin did as told without a hint of hesitation, undoing his belt, removing said knife, the very stylish matching sheath before Scáthach banished the Caster into the **_**Gate of Skye**_**, exiling Caster into the land of Shadows, the land of the dead. The gate closed with an echoing clang before dematerializing. Without wasting one second more on the pathetic worm they had beaten like one might squash a bug the Servants returned to watching their Master's fated duel with the King of Heroes.**

"Oh! Now I know why she looked so familiar! She was the assassin that the other Izuku drew in that gacha game universe!" Kaminari exclaimed while pointing at assassin.

"Gacha game universe? The hell?" Emiya asked genuinely confused. "Blame Zelretch." Asobi answered, he just nodded sagely as if it explained everything.

**Izuku, unaware that Caster had been taken care of, (and wouldn't have cared regardless) was now only a few yards from the demi-god King of Uruk. With something akin to a crazed mania entering Gilgamesh's ruby eyes, the man lost his usual hesitation and reached for the golden handle of a black cylindrical sword, cuneiform carved into its tube-like blade. Izuku got a slight headache looking at the thing as Gilgamesh attempted to draw it free from his trans-dimensional gate.**

**For the blade Ea, was a sword that existed before the very concept of Sword was created by humanity. Izuku knew, this was the one blade in the Gate of Babylon he would be unable to replicate. He also knew he couldn't allow the Sword of Rupture to be drawn from the Gate. For that would signal his defeat.**

"Yeah. Even us gods wouldn't mess with that thing, it has the potential to destroy whole planets if used correctly. That weapon alone places Goldy in the "do not fuck with" list for most people." Asobi added, a little shaken from seeing the legendary weapon.

**So, he did something about it.**

**In moments, a suitable counter was played in the form of a golden scythe in Izuku's hands. This weapon, in the form of a farming tool was first used by Medusa herself as she defended her beautiful sisters before she abandoned it in favor of bestial tooth and claw. That very same curved blade was used to take her life at the hands of Perseus. It was Harpe and it had the unique ability to reject divinity by slicing through it. It cleaved through the prototype divine armor of Achilles which Gilgamesh wore like it was paper, slicing off his arm and taking Ea with it.**

**Yet Izuku was not yet done, for he spun on his heel and ran the Demi-god hero through the chest with the point of Harpe. Gilgamesh was not called the King of Heroes for no reason however, a golden portal opened beneath them both, consuming them.**

**Izuku found himself floating in a pure white void full of the highest quality things he could imagine. Mountains of gold and jewels, meat, wine, cooking apparatus, flying machines, submersibles, and most importantly weapons. Everywhere his eyes looked, there were blades of all shape and size, make, and model. Bows, spears, knives, daggers, long and short spears, shields of various makes from bronze to hide, all of quality of beyond masterwork.**

_**'I…" **_**Izuku couldn't believe this. **_**"Am I inside the Gate of Babylon?!'**_

**"B-Behold the majesty that i-is the K-King's Treasury M-Mongrel," Gilgamesh spoke as he slowly spat up blood. Weakly waving a hand around at the overabundance of opulence he possessed, Gilgamesh managed to boast, "This will be a fitting tomb for the both of us."**

_**'So that's his game. He dies, I get stuck here forever…'**_

"What a fucking sore loser! Take your loss with some class damn it!" Bakugou yelled, truly disgusted by the coward who called himself a king. If you call yourself #1 then you should be prepared to be usurped by anyone and everyone! Taking the cowards way out is just pathetic!

**Nodding slowly as if accepting his fate Izuku replied, "Yeah no, I don't think so."**

**Theatrically taking out his CDT Izuku proceeded to insultingly rob the Gate of Babylon blind, right in front of its king and guardian in a case of robbery that had to be among the easiest in human. The green energy ray swept over everything, consuming it all utterly regardless of size or function. If it wasn't for lack of blood on his part, Gilgamesh would've gone cherry-red with rage. His Treasury was emptied after his death but never had anyone dared attempt to do so while he was alive, much less right in front of his eyes.**

"Hey Emiya-kun, have I ever told you that you have 2 ton Adamantium balls?" Asobi asked rhetorically.

"About 14 times I think?" He responded, a smug look on his face as he remembered how he crushed the golden manchild's pride.

**'This…mongrel…nay. Mongrel is far too kind of a term for one such as him! This WORM dare robs the King! In front of his very eyes!'**

**With the last of his strength Gilgamesh roared but no words came out. He was dead. Unlike him to be fair as it was rather anticlimactic.**

"Talk about thug life, he just took him for all he was worth right in front of him!" Mina exclaimed, slightly impressed by Emiya's audacity if anything.

**"Oh, just shut up already," Izuku said jokingly, having cleared out a majority of the Treasury, skipping over the weapons sans Ea. He then faced Gilgamesh, dead on his feet directly and aimed his belt at him before hitting a button. Yet another laser issued forth, this one slicing the Golden Archer clean in twain as a portal manifested in-between his bisected corpse, which quickly faded from existence. It was at this point Izuku decided to get the hell outta dodge, just in case the teen did end up without a means of escape.**

**So, copying the general theme of dead Servants who went out like bitches, robbed of everything valuable Izuku leaped through the portal.**

"...Ok that was a bit of a dick move I'll admit, but he _did_ deserve it." Emiya admitted. The two magical girls that stuck to him like glue nodded. "Onii-san gave him plenty of chances, plus goldy did his fair share of bad things while he was summoned." Sakura agreed.

"Yeah and he tried to kill a future version of me so I don't have any pity for him that's for sure, Izuku-tousan did the right thing." Illya gave her two cents, her glare looked adorable, especially with the red eyes.

"Well that's enough of that for one day. See you later Asobi-san, it was fun, I guess." Emiya waved us off as he and the girls walked through a golden portal leaving us to ourselves. "Asobi-san, now that he's gone I have to ask.." Mineta started, I just sighed and told him to get on with it. "How many women? How many does he have in his harem?!" He asked me frantically.

'Of course..' Asobi thought, of course he would ask that, little pervert. "Frankly I stopped counting after 40, and that's just the official ones. He saved several whole races of people before, so his waifu count is probably in the thousands by now. But he has over 50 named girlfriends officially." He answer honestly. Inko just begins to mutter "too many grandbabies" over and over again, while the girls look at Izuku with curious looks.

"HOW?! How can he even handle so many?! What is that monsters stamina?!" Mineta asked again, slowly losing what little sanity he had. "Well last time I checked he could fight all out for several hours at a time." A group of drooling mouths looked at Izuku even closer now, at that point the little green wonder fainted on the spot.

'My successor is one lucky bastard… I guess all that stamina training is gonna come in handy in more ways than one.' All Might thought, giving a mental good luck to his lucky/unlucky pupil, he's gonna need it.

**Aaaand Done, it took me several days to finish, but it was worth it I think. I kept 'finishing' it, reviewing it, and then going back to add more over 6 times! I don't regret a moment of it tho, this is my crowning jewel of a chapter so I had to make it good. Hope you all like it! **

**Also as a quick reminder, there's a poll on my profile so please vote on it, the last pole got pretty decent numbers but it would be nice to have a larger sample size.**


	18. Heroe's Counterattack!

**Well time to get on with the show, hope that last chapter didn't steal the show for our johnny bravo impersonator. Anyway if you guys like Fate, I recommend that you watch this video, it's pretty hilarious and criminally underwatched. Htt watch?v=F8qRZt_jSF0**

"Well. That was certainly something, I hope that battle didn't just overshadow the USJ attack. Which we should really get back to. The good parts about to start!" Asobi announced before the screen changed back to All Might, standing tall and furious as he stared down at the villains who dared attack his students.

"**I had a bad feeling, so I cut my talk with the principal short. On my way here I ran into young Iida, he told me the gist of the situation." The mountain of muscle said out loud. 'They must have been so scared, and my colleagues.. Did their best, however that's exactly why I stand tall now and say. "Fear not! For I am here!" He declared with a murderous look on his face, tearing his tie off for intimidation.**

'**All Might, he's **_**not**_** smiling!'**

'All Might, he's _not_ smiling!' Izuku and the members of class B thought at the same time. This was the first time that they saw the legendary hero like this. Class 1A just looked pumped to see the epic beatdown that took place a second time.

**The villains all effectively shit their pants at the sight of him. Some of them were foolish enough to try and talk a big game, but with a casual hop from All Might, they were knocked out in an instant. With that annoyance taken care of he walked up to his fallen comrade and looked him over. "I'm sorry, Aizawa-kun" With that apology done he glared at the villains still standing and **_**moved**_**.**

**A punch, a grab, and a landing. All of these things happened so fast that most couldn't react at all. The only one who had a vague idea of what happened was Izuku who had seen All Might move even faster in the past. While the other students were just realizing what happened, Izuku had other things on his mind.**

'**All Might...He's exhausted, the fact that I could even see him move proves that!' He thought in worry for his teacher, he knew the strength that the black behemoth had, his mentor would have a tough time when he was fresh, but like this..**

"Seriously man! You can keep up with that, and you call it weak?!" Tetsu Tetsu exclaimed in disbelief. "I-I never called it weak! Just weaker.. And I couldn't really keep up per-se. I was just able to realize when I started and stopped moving, along with a yellow blur of light, but that was about it." He explained, nowadays he could actually see All Might move in general, but still only barely.

**Unfortunately, the villain also noticed this. "All Might, you really are something else. You're too fast to keep up with, but I still saw you coming. Could it be true, that you're getting weaker?!" He said with a manic grin on his face.**

"**All Might! Be careful, that black one managed to take one of my punches with no damage at all! And the one with hands can disintegrate things on contact!" Izuku tried to inform him. He got a thanks and a pose "Fear not!" His mentor told him before charging in.**

"**CAROLINA SMASH" The titan attempted to end the fight, he was stopped however by a wall of moving flesh that attempted to grab him. Luckily the creature was stronger than it was fast so he managed to dodge it fairly easily. All Might attempted another punch but it was equally useless.**

"**That's Nomu's quirk "shock absorbption" He was specifically designed to kill you, your better off ripping him apart piece by piece." The villain provided helpfully. All Might thanked him for this and proceeded to suplex the abomination into a freshly made crater.**

"...Either he's even more insane than I thought or.." Shishida began, before Awase took over. "Or he's a fucking idiot." Seriously, what kind of villain gave away their biggest secrets like that! Somewhere, somewhen, an extremely buff egyptian man sneezed, he then continued to explain the powers of his psychic companion.

**While Tsuyu and Mineta were commenting on All Might's overwhelming power and his lack of teaching ability. **"Oi" **Izuku was gritting his teeth. 'I feel so useless! They might have a way to kill him and I can't do anything to help, what makes it worse is that we'll only slow him down if we even tried!' I guess this is what they meant by ignorance is bliss, while the others were in relief he was still worrying about All Might's time limit.**

**The suplex didn't work, in fact it seems to have backfired! The portal villain from earlier managed to make a gate under the two titans of power, Nomu had responded by stabbing into All Might's weak spot of all things! 'Of all the rotten luck! He got me in the worst place possible!'**

"**Not bad for a bunch of first offenders! But prepare yourselves!" He tried to shake off his injury. "I would rather not have a bunch of blood and guts in my gates. But if it's from the #1 hero I can make an exception!" Kurogiri said before slowly closing his portal.**

**Izuku wasted no time by charging into the fray in an attempt to save his mentor. **

"Again, no hesitation whatsoever.. You're starting to make the rest of us look bad Izuku-kun." Pony said as a joke, unfortunately it didn't translate well so Izuku tried to apologize frantically. "She meant it as a little green. Which reminds me, I should probably erase that language barrier for convenience's sake." I said before snapping my fingers.

A set of turrets shot various cough drops into the watchers mouths at speeds they couldn't react to. "*Cough, what the hell! Why does my mouth taste like tutti frutti?" Bakugou asked in perfect english. "You can thank rick for those, you can now speak and understand english fluently. It doesn't let you read it though." I explained the invention, I had to pay a killing for the secret to making those, literally...

**He never got the chance though since Bakugou burst into the scene and slammed Kurogiri to the ground. "Get the hell out of here Deku! He's mine!" He yelled while pinning the villain down, he flashed continuous explosions to prevent him from moving.**

"**So you guys were gonna kill All MIght huh?" Todoroki said from the side, freezing Nomu in an instant freeing All Might in the process. "But scum like you could **_**never**_** kill the symbol of peace." he stated cooly.**

"It's almost like he practiced that line before." Ashido quipped as a joke, not noticing how Todoroki looked away nervously after she said it. He planned to be number 1 ok! These things happen when you dream about your future! What made it worse is that he could almost hear Asobi's voice saying "Sure it is" In his head..

"**You slipped up you bastard! The moment I heard you say that it was a close call I knew that you had a body under all of that mist! So are you gonna try to move again?" Bakugou questioned with his explosions at the ready. Kurogiri just stayed silent while Tomura lamented over how weak the league of villains was, before ordering Nomu to escape his icy prison.**

**The beast did so without hesitation, tearing his body apart and leaving him with only the limbs on his left side. That wasn't the end of this grotesque monsters abilities however, as the moment that the ice was chipped away it started to regenerate at an unholy rate.**

"That's just disgusting.. What kind of madman would make such a thing, killing it would be a mercy!" Ibara said in genuine disgust. Playing god was one thing, but creating something so vile and unattural truly made her sick.

**The beast took advantage of their surprise and launched its own version of a detroit smash towards Bakugou. Nobody could react except the symbol of peace himself who pushed the young hero out of the way before anyone could even blink. This saved his life since the blow he took managed to bruise his arm up pretty bad.**

**As the fight wound down Tomura went on a spiel about how heroes and villains both thrive on violence and aggression, yet only one is labeled as good or evil. All Might just called him out on his bullshit by saying that real idealists had a different look in their eyes, and that he was just having fun here.**

"Besides who would believe such a lie." Kaminari added. "The idea does hold merit." Asobi added getting some shocked looks. "In truth, heroes and villains only share one true difference. Heroes follow and enforce the laws of the land, while villains follow their own codes." They listen to my little speech to see if I can back it up.

"It's a tale as old as time, the established power attempts to monopolize violence in order to enforce their laws. People for the most part are complacent with this and a society is built around said laws. Call them whatever you want. An army, police, heroes. They all serve the same purpose in the end." I continue, at that point the heroes vaguely agree with me on these points, they are by definition an extension of the law, so what I said wasn't exactly wrong.

"Villains are just people who disagree with these laws, with the creator of said laws, or with an ideal that the current ruling power had established. They voice these disagreements through aggression, mirroring the way heroes operate but without the same restrictions." I continued, it's best if these kids learn the harsh truth early on, idealism is nice and all, but seeing and understanding the full picture will help them decide their own fates.

"Most of the time this shows a dichotomy between order and anarchy, since a good portion of villains are just petty in nature, ruled by greed and base emotions. However there are a few villains with a true code of honor, or an ideal that they seek to nurture in the populace. Stain was one of these idealists and you all know just how influential he became when he made his ideal known." They nod at this, regardless of what you thought of him, Stain made his presence known and his ideals spread like a wildfire. Most people weren't as extreme as he was, but even some of the newer heroes took his words to heart, some for the better, others not so much.

"Well, that's enough philosophy for now. I'm not your teacher but I thought it would be nice to get that message through. Let's get back to why we're here." I finished on a lighter tone, they accepted quickly enough, wanting to forget about such uncomfortable topics.

"**Its three on five, we have the advantage here." Todoroki pointed out before All Might stopped him. "No! Get out of here!" Todoroki then pointed out that things would have been bad if they hadn't helped, while Izuku almost dropped the ball again by mentioning a time limit.**

"Ok seriously, how have you kept it a secret for so long." Mina asked with a small deadpan. Izuku just shrugged while Asobi said. "Plot convenience" Nobody dared ask what he meant by that. While the villains were casually planning to split off the group All Might was monologuing about how little time he had, but in the end he found his resolve and shouted from his heart.

"**I AM THE SYMBOL OF PEACE!" with a glare he had both Izuku and Tomura frozen in shock, meanwhile he charged Nomu and fought him head-on! Only to get laughed at by Tomura who said he should have known that would fail. "His quirk is shock absorption right? Not nullification, that means he has a limit! I just have to go beyond that!" he roared before starting his 300 hit combo.**

"Or, instead of being an idiot, you could have. And follow me on this one! Attacked the _exposed brain!_" Asobi said emphasizing the villains glaring weak point. More than one person facepalmed at this, All Might stopped smiling and resumed his fetal position, Aizawa just straight up laughed at the ridiculously easy way they could have ended the fight much easier.

**While the watchers were having their 'bruh' moment, All Might had punched Nomu so hard that he caused an explosion and sent the bastard into the stratosphere. As he stood there, still in his punching pose he said. "I really am slowing down, back in my heyday, it would have taken 5 of those punches to take that thing down. But that was over 300 hits just now." He played up the intimidation factor.**

'**And my time is up. I can't fight anymore..' He thought to himself before looking at Tomura. "So, should we hurry up and finish this?" Tomura had a look of barely restrained rage before he spoke again. "You cheated!" He said while scratching his neck to the point of bleeding.**

"Damn it! We missed most of the fight!" Tetsu Tetsu exclaimed in sorrow for missing what had to be the greatest smackdown he would ever see. Barring the multiverse fights of course. The rest of the students were still thinking of even easier ways that they could have just ended the villain attack.

"Momo-chan, can you make liquids using your quirk?" Izuku asked in curiosity, while furiously writing in a journal that he pulled from the ether. 'What the fuck, where did he get that' Asobi thought in confusion.

"Yes, I can produce any non-living substance from my body. Why do you ask Izuku-kun?" She answered, secretly glad that he used the friendlier honorific. But instead of a straight answer all she got was a stream of words, of which she clearly heard. "Knockout gas, Liquid nitrogen to the brain, sedatives, hallucinogens."

"…Remind me never to upset Izuku-kun. Ever." Jurou who heard what Izuku was saying more clearly blurted out with a hint of fear in her voice. Some of those ideas were downright villainous!

"It's always the quiet ones." Asobi states out of nowhere, those words were more true than these kids would ever know. 'Unless he got permission to show **those** universes.' He thought with a shiver, somethings might be better left alone.**  
**

**Well that's all of it my friends. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I got a little philosophical in by the end there but since Asobi **_**is**_** watching over a group of idealistic young heroes, it makes sense for him to add his two cents as a more chaotic and freestyle existence. That and I just had to add the bit with the brain villain. I mean come on, its such an obvious weak spot! Even if he **_**can**_** regenerate from it, it would still cripple him for a few seconds, which in a fight is crucial.**


	19. The world of pros

"Well, back to the grind you munchkins. If things keep going well like this I might show you all some highly requested worlds next time, instead of a random one." Asobi announced before restarting the program.

**Back in the Mountain Zone, Jiro and Momo were surprised by a villain who came up from underground and grabbed Kaminari, who was still short circuited.**

"Uh oh, that doesn't look good." Sero said. "I thought you said that we were only going to look through Izuku-san's perspective?" He asked.

"That was because I was a bit short on time. We can go back to giving everyone a bit of a spotlight again." I explained with a bit of an apology in my tone. Sure Izuku was one of my favorites among these kids, but that didn't mean that I wanted to ignore the rest.

**"Hands up." The villain ordered. The girls listened, not really having a choice.** **"He caught him… We were careless!" Momo said.**

**"Here's the deal. I feel a special brotherhood with other electric types, but if you move or use your quirks, I'll kill him." The villain said.**

**"An electric type. He must be the one jamming our communications." Momo said.**

"By the way, is that common amongst electric quirk users? If so they must be quite the versatile group." Asobi asked, the others looked genuinely shocked that he didn't already know the answer to that. "Hey, I',m well informed and everything, but not omniscient. I **can't** know everything. Nobody can, unless your tier 2-A or higher, and even then omniscience is rare."

"I guess we held you to an impossible standard.. I apologize its just.. You always have this air of self assurance along with a wealth of knowledge so we just assumed.." Iida apologized to me but I waved it off.

"Sorry about that, I don't mean to look or sound like I'm better than you guys. I may be a god, but I wasn't always one, and even gods can be wrong at times." I tell them, they relax a bit at that.

"What I said earlier about my philosophy wasn't wrong though, I used **your** definition of 'hero' and 'villain' and while I might not be perfect, I do have a more than inconsequential amount of experience on these topics."

**"You know, with a quirk like that, you could be a lot of things. Why did you choose to be a villain?" Jiro asked as she secretly moved her earphone down her leg. "Nice try." The villain wasn't fooled and started charging his hand with electricity.**

"This is a lesson here, students. If you're going to try to distract a villain with small talk, don't give them constant compliments. It's an obvious tactic that some criminals will see through." Nezu said.

"Colorless, odorless, knockout gas expelled through the pores in a specific direction." Izuku continued to mutter possible uses for Momo's broken quirk. "Say, Izuku-kun, would you mind helping me come up with more ideas later. You seem to know how to use my quirk in ways that I haven't thought of at all!" Momo asks her green friend who just nodded furiously. Few things get Deku excited more than quirk experimentation.

"Careful there Momo-chan, you might just make him fall for you with offers like that." Asobi teased. She blushed heavily and asked me what him what he meant by that. "Well you did just ask him to help you learn how to excrete new and exciting things from your body." I said nonchalantly with a straight face.

"..." She pulls a shotgun out of her stomach and aims it at me. "Nice try kid, but I'm murder proof." I said, she just smirked at that. "Good to know!" Came the cheery voice of my executioner.

**BOOM!**

One bloody cleanup, and a potential anti-hero later and we went back to watching. At least Momo looked happier now. Nothing like shooting an annoying person in the face with a shotgun point blank to relax you. On another note, Mineta was fucking terrified of the new Momo.

**Meanwhile, All Might was covered in steam from exhausting his powers again.**

**"He cheated. Getting weaker? He hasn't weakened at all. They lied to me?" Tomura said as he scratched his neck again.**

"Yeesh, is this guy about to throw a tantrum or something?" David asked. "We were right, he is a man child." Midnight said before looking to All Might in worry, she knew just how close he came to death that day.

**"Well? What happened to clearing this level? If you think you can take me, come get me!" All Might taunted. As the others told Izuku about getting away from there, the green head realized something.**

**'No, he's bluffing! It's mixed with the dust, but that's the steam that happens when he's about to transform!' Izuku thought. All Might was thinking the same thing.**

**"Well? What's wrong?" All Might continued to taunt them, hoping to buy time.**

"Bluffing is never a good idea. That was a very desperate and reckless move, All Might." Aizawa scolded.

"I didn't have any other cards to play!" All Might defended.

**"If only Nomu was here. He'd beat you into the ground without giving it a second thought!" Tomura scratched himself harder.**

"Yeah, because that went so well for you last time." Kaminari snickered. "He's not wrong, if you haven't noticed Yagi-san is on his last legs." Asobi pointed out, calling the hero by his last name, calling him by his title was getting tiring.

**"Tomura Shigaraki, calm yourself. Look at him. He definitely sustained some damage from Nomu. And our allies are waking up. We can still kill him." Kurogiri said.**

"Crap, that one is obviously the voice of reason in their group." Tsuburaba said. "Pretty much, don't get the wrong idea, Tomura is more intelligent than he seems, but he **is** emotionally unstable." I fill them in.

**"Yes, you're right." Tomura said, regaining his composure a bit.**

**"These guys are getting up. Let's make sure they can't hurt anyone else." Kirishima said.**

**"Will you be joining us?" Todoroki asked Izuku.**

"Seeing them act like a team really turns me on." Midnight flashed a sly grin at the boys, making the teachers sweat drop. "If you lay a finger on them, you're fired." Nezu said. Midnight was a great teacher, but her.. Hobbies sometimes got out of control.

**'He can't fight them. If they attack him, they'll kill him.' Izuku thought.**

**'Damn it! I need...backup!' All Might thought. Izuku then suddenly made a powered up jump to the villains in a split second, breaking his legs.**

"Oh god damn it!" Inko said, earning wide eyes from the rest of the group. "Listen, I know that my son is a hero and everything, but even I have a limit to the amount of recklessness that I can see without getting angry. It helps that he's still here with us so I can afford to be more angry with him than worried.

"I had to do something." Izuku said in a low voice, sad that he disappointed his mother. "I know sweaty, but please, use that big brain of yours next time." Inko forgave and chastised her child.

**As Izuku prepared to land a punch, Kurogiri shifted his mist in front of him.** **"No way am I falling for that again." He said as Shigaraki's hand was shown through the gate.**

"He's courageous but reckless." Aizawa said. "Let this be a lesson for you Midoriya, never use the same trick twice." He reprimanded and lectured him at the same time.

**'I recognize that hand!' Izuku thought as he was unable to stop himself. As the hand moved closer to his face in slow motion, a gunshot suddenly fired and pierced Shigaraki's hand.**

"WHAT THE F-?! That was scary!" Mineta screamed still traumatized by Momo's earlier not-murder.

**"They're here." All Might said as Snipe appeared and shot the electric villain at the mountain zone.**

"Ok I'll admit that's pretty badass." The others looked at Asobi "I have a soft spot for projectile users." Swinging a weapon around or blasting things was one thing, but using the power of SCIENCE!.. And math I guess, to kill your enemies was just cool.

**"Sorry everyone. I know we're a bit late, but I got the teachers here as fast as I could." Nezu said as he and the other teachers walked in.**

**"It's Iida-kun!" Ochako exclaimed.** **"Your class rep has returned! I've fulfilled my duty, and I've brought reinforcements!" Iida exclaimed with the teachers behind him.**

"Not gonna lie, seeing them standing there was a huge relief." Jiro said remembering how happy she was to see her teachers there.

**"It's over. Let's go home." Shigaraki said before he was suddenly shot by Snipe again.**

"That has gotta hurt!" Ochako cringed. "You're not wrong, bullets bring a special kind of pain. You get piercing pain, a shockwave of pain, **and** a burning pain all in one!" Asobi says jovially, slightly glaring at Momo in a joking way.

"Franky he should have gone for the head, or at least the spine. Tomura there is the literal final boss. Then again, Kurogiri probably blocked his vision so it can be forgiven." Even if he wouldn't kill the villain that just attacked a group of skill children, permanent crippling should have been acceptable.

**Kurogiri covered him up and prepared to leave but was slowed down by Thirteen's Black Hole. It still wasn't enough and they escaped.**

**"I couldn't do anything to help you. I almost got killed. I'm sorry." Izuku lowered his head.**

"Deku-kun, next time I hear you beating yourself up, I'm going to be mad." Ochako said with a glare. Too bad that her cuteness pretty much negated any threat behind it. Her cheeks made it look like a child's pout.

**"Not true. You bought me a few more seconds. If you hadn't intervened, I'd be dead right now. Young Midoriya, you saved me once again." All Might smiled at him with half his muscle form and half his weak form.**

"He's right, Izuku-kun. You saved his life twice now." Todoroki said. "Yeah, plus he chose you to inherit his power. So in a way, you saved him 3 times." Ochako added. Trying to cheer him up. He just smiled and accepted it.

"And from that track record, I can assume he saved your life even more times in the future." Aizawa quipped at Yagi, I give him a thumbs up in confirmation.

**Kirishima started running towards Izuku and All Might.** **'Kirishima, he's checking to see if his friend is ok. Oh crap! If he comes this way, he's gonna learn my secret!' All Might thought.**

A bunch of people laughed at that. "Look at that. I almost discovered one of the world's greatest mysteries." Kirishima said. "You'd be surprised how often that happens. Honestly I have no idea how I kept it secret for 5 years! **HAHAHA!**" Yagi laughed, transforming into his muscle form before spitting a bit of blood.

**A wall of concrete suddenly rose up and blocked Kirishima. "Stay back, young man. Leave the wounded to us. Go meet your classmates at the entrance." Cementoss said."Yes sir." Kirishima replied and ran off, making All Might and Izuku sigh in relief.**

**"Thanks, Cementoss." All Might said in gratitude. "No problem. After all, I'm a big fan of yours." Cementoss smiled. **

**Meanwhile, Tomura and Kurogiri arrived back at their base, a bar. Tomura was whining in pain from the gunshot wounds. "We were outmatched. Those kids were too strong. And All Might, he's not weaker at all! He's just as strong as he's always been! You were wrong, master!" Tomura yelled.**

**"No, I wasn't. We just got ahead of ourselves." A voice on the TV spoke.**

A gasp from Yagi startled a few people. He recognized that voice anywhere. "So it's true. He really is still alive in our world" He clenched his fists in anger. He had his suspicions, but this confirmed it, **HE** was behind everything!

"All Might, is that him?" Izuku asked, a bit of trepidation in his voice, was this the guy he was going to fight eventually?

"Yes. That's him, I could never forget that voice, It's All for One. The other universes hinted at him being the true ringleader but this confirms it."

**"Wait, where's Nomu?" Another voice asked. "He's gone. All Might sent him flying. I can't locate him." Kurogiri replied.**

**"There was one kid who seemed just as fast as All Might. If it wasn't for him, maybe we would have killed him." Shigaraki said, intriguing the master.**

"Young Midoriya, this is serious. We had our suspicions, but this proves it, you are one of the main targets of the league now." Nezu said, scaring everyone in class A. Izuku surprised them a bit though he already knew that much.

"Well, if their leader is All for One, it makes sense that he might know about me being his successor. Frankly this doesn't surprise me too much, I knew what might have happened when I accepted his power." Secret organization or not, a top hero would have enemies, he was prepared to deal with those from the beginning.

**"We can't be in the light. That's why we need symbols like you. Tomura Shigaraki, next time, you will show the world exactly why it should be afraid of you!" The voice said.**

"So that's his plan… I never thought he would be so, unimaginative." Yagi said. 'An anti-symbol of peace.. A symbol of terror. How poetic.' He thought to himself.

**Later, the cops arrived and arrested all the low level villains.**

**"Everyone Is accounted for. And nobody's injured except for Midoriya-san." Tsukauchi said.**

"I feel like this is going to be a running trend." Inko deadpanned a bit, was her son's pain some kind of cosmic joke? Oh poor Inko, if only she knew.

**"Ojiro, you were in the fire zone by yourself? Nice going!" Toru exclaimed. "Thanks. I survived using hit and run tactics. So where did you end up fighting, Hagakure?" Ojiro asked.**

**"The Landslide zone! You wouldn't believe how strong Todoroki was. He's amazing!" Hagakure pointed to the fire and ice wielder.**

**"You don't say. Well I'm just glad you didn't get hurt." Ojiro said.**

"I guess she lucked out with that one, being brought to the same place as the class' strongest." Jiro brought up, not knowing just **how** lucky she got.

**'I didn't even know she was there. I could have frozen her.' Todoroki thought, with a straight face.**

A bunch of people laughed at that. "Yeah, definitely lucky!" Jiro finished with tears in her eyes.

**Aoyama was asking everyone if they were wondering where he was.**

"Dude, nobody really cares." Sero said.

**"Detective, how are Mr. Aizawa and Thirteen?" Tsuyu asked in worry, they both took a lot of damage from before. "They're both receiving medical treatment right now. Thirteen suffered some damage but they're going to pull through just fine." Tsukauchi replied, making them sigh in relief.**

**"Eraserhead suffered extreme damage to his face, especially his eyes. He may have some permanent damage." He continued not pulling any punches.**

"He could have probably phrased that better, he must be stressed." Yagi said sadly, his policemen tended to be overworked with the amount of paperwork modern hero society demanded.

**"Excuse me, how is Deku-kun doing?" Ochako asked Tsukauchi. Iida asked the same thing but said Midoriya instead.**

"Of course she's the one who asks that." Mina whispered to Jiro, who snickered.

**"Deku? Oh, Midoriya? He and All Might are in Recovery Girl's office resting." Tsukauchi replied.**

**Nurse's Office.**

**"All Might, are you okay?" Izuku asked from his bed, lying down right next to his senior. "I went too far past my limit today. I'll probably be lucky if I can still hold my form for an hour." All Might replied.**

"An hour?! That's only 1/3 of how long he could do it at the beginning! At this rate, he might go to zero before the year is over!" Momo gasped.

"How do you even teach classes anymore? Don't those usually last over an hour?" Asobi asked him, getting a weird look. "Classes only last 30 minutes each Asobi-san." Yagi replied, Asobi just deadpanned and gave his watchers a look of.. Jealousy?

"...Lucky bastards"

**Tsukauchi walked in with a smile.**

**"Ah! All Might! He's seeing you in your true form!" Izuku gasped. "It's okay, young Midoriya. He knows." All Might replied.**

"Oh, so this is the close friend he talked about." Tsuyu said. "His name is Naomasa Tsukauchi. He's my best friend in the police department. We've worked together on hundreds of cases over the years." Yagi smiled.

**"Tsukauchi, tell me the students are alright!" All Might raised his voice with concern. "Every student is fine, except for your friend over there. Your colleagues are alive and mostly fine for now. You and the other teachers saved everyone, All Might." Tsukauchi replied.**

**"You're wrong, Tsukauchi. Don't forget that every single student in that class fought for their lives today. They were thrust into a situation that many pro's would fear, and they came out victorious! I have never been more proud of each and every one of them." All Might said.**

The students were at a loss. Some of them were openly crying at the sincere praise that they received. The students of class B were more understanding of what their fellow classmates went through, the senior students looked at their juniors with great respect, and the adults thought the same as Yagi in almost every way.

**Before the video ended, there was a scene of a city. On the top of a water tower was the Hero Killer. The episode concluded with his image looming over everyone.**

Izuku looked at Iida with concern, who was clenching his fists and growling. Seeing the man who attacked his brother made his blood boil. "Calm down speedster. If it makes you feel better, Stain usually gets his comeuppance in most worlds." I told him before preparing the multiverse router again. "You guys can go ahead and rest up for a bit, I have to manually choose the next universe for this one." I told them, they didn't hesitate to get their favorite snacks from the essentially magic fridge that I provided.


	20. The Return(My wrist hurts)

**This one took me awhile. Apotheosis chapters are LONG, so it took me a while to edit everything. Plus I ended up fixing some grammar errors from the original writing. Links and props are at the end of the chapter, hope you guys enjoy!**

Asobi was just about ready to continue his work. The other watchers were busy stuffing their faces with snacks. After last episodes...Bloody surprise, they realized that any physical change that they experience here will be negated. So there was no need to watch what they ate.

"O.K! Got it, this was heavily requested and I personally wanted to come back to this as well. We're gonna watch another episode of the gauntlet wielding Izuku. This time it's an all out battle between Class 1A and the golden fist himself." Mixed feelings abound. I expected this.

"Take this as a learning experience on teamwork and fighting an overwhelming enemy." I tell them. It didn't lower the tension by much so I decided to just turn the projector on.

**Izuku stared at the destroyed Forge that created his final stone. He then turned around and looked to Himiko who stood frozen in ice up to her neck. It didn't take a genius to understand what happened here.**

**"Hi", she blushed in embarrassment.**

"Oh he's gotta be pissed!" Nobody disagreed with the resident grape this time. They all saw how attached to his stones this version of Izuku is.

**"Where's the soul stone?" He had a pretty good idea, but he wanted her to say it. "Keep it simple please."**

**"Ok first that gravity girl showed up, then her friends showed up, then they took the stone and um…well here we are" she chuckled nervously. "Please don't be mad."**

**"Why would I be mad?" Izuku smiled pleasantly despite the unfortunate situation he found himself in. "I don't blame you. I blame myself", he sighed. 'I didn't think anyone would discover this place, let alone a bunch of U.A students, but how did Uraraka find out about?' No matter, they won't get far.**

"That definitely sounds like someone who's mad, at least we know that this Izuku-kun can hold his temper." Momo pointed out, the last time they saw him he was a tiny god of rage wailing on All Might.

**"If you get me out of this ice I can help you get your stone back", Toga fluttered her eyes at him. "Izu-kun"**

**"No I think you've done enough", Izuku dismissed her and opened a portal behind her.**

**"Uh… Wait! I'm still frozen!" Himiko reminded him.**

"Passive aggressive Izuku-san, noted." Setsuna quips, chuckling slightly at the frozen villainess.

**"Ask Dabi to thaw you out", the green haired teen gently pushed her through and closed it. He then opened another portal that would take him outside the old abandoned smelting plant to the junkyard. Once he was out he started walking around. 'I wonder how far they got' Izuku kept walking until he walked right passed Shoto Todoroki sitting on an old car. He paused and took a few steps back then slowly turned his head to face the student who sat their nonchalantly.**

**"Izuku Midoriya. You're a bit shorter in person", Todoroki commented. Izuku just smiled.**

**"Shoto Todoroki, son of the number two hero Endeavor. Quirk: Ice and Fire", this was just too perfect. "Do you mind if I sit down. I've been on my feet all day and could really use a break"**

**"Go right ahead", Shoto nodded at him while carefully examining his opponent. Midoriya's black sleeveless top was torn and ragged looking, the black fingerless glove on his right arm was ripped in places, hair was tussled or maybe it was natural like that, and his face and clothes were smeared and splattered with blood but there didn't seem to be any wounds on his body. **

**His eyes then landed on the gauntlet on Midoriya's left arm. Yaoyorozu had a plan to get that thing off of him. The first part was for Todoroki to sit here and distract him long enough for everyone to get into position.**

"How much do you guys wanna bet that he already knows they have a plan?" Toru asked, perfectly aware that Izuku was a tactical genius and this version of him was even more intelligent and ruthless.

"That's a suckers bet Toru." Mina replied without missing a beat.

**"Thank you", waving the gauntlet Izuku made himself a crude chair out of pieces of scrap from around the yard which he promptly sat on and faced the U.A student that sat a short distance away from him. "So let me guess the plan here", Todoroki flinched in surprise wondering if the villain figured out their plan but kept his composer. "Your friends took my soul stone and you stayed behind since you're the strongest of them to keep me busy while they get away. Is that the gist of it?"**

**"Maybe", the two tone haired boy didn't confirm or deny his theory. "You called it the soul stone. What does that mean and what does it do?"**

**"It does something amazing", Izuku smirked at him. "Something I once thought was impossible,'' he didn't elaborate further so they remained silent for over a minute.**

**"Why are you doing this?" Todoroki decided to stall by asking questions to keep the other talking.**

**"How about this? I'll answer your question if you promise to answer some of mine", Izuku offered while crossing his legs and placing his hands on the knee.**

**"That seems reasonable", Todoroki's eyes glanced off wondering if Momo was ready to give the signal yet.**

"Ooh! We're getting a backstory!" Nejire exclaimed, treating the video as a movie, which Asobi appreciated. At least somebody knew how to have fun.

**"As you are probably aware I'm quirkless", Izuku began his story. "In my entire short life I looked up to heroes. It's not really my fault, the world glamorizes the profession so much that every child wanted to be one", he paused with a light chuckle. "Even after I was diagnosed as quirkless I didn't give up"**

**"But you did when you became a villain", Todoroki brought up.**

**"When I met All Might the hero who gave me hope and found out the truth about him, that he's a fraud, that the world was broken. I decided to fix it", Izuku frowned. "I just couldn't leave things as they are"**

**"And how are things?" The student asked. "How are things so bad that you had to go down this path?"**

**"This isn't a world of heroes and villains. It's a world where the strong are rewarded simply for being strong and the weak are discarded", Todoroki wanted to argue but Izuku continued. "Would you believe your teacher All Might saw no value in me simply because I don't have a quirk?"**

**"That can't be true", the ice boy did argue against that.**

**"Ah, but it is", Izuku smiled sadly. "Back before I became Apotheosis I actually got to meet All Might and had an interesting conversation with him. I asked if it was possible for me to be a hero without a quirk. He said no, that it wasn't possible, but the sad irony is that All Might is quirkless himself, he's only borrowing someone else's power", he kept talking. "So even the number one hero doesn't believe that hard work, courageous spirit and determination makes a hero, it's all about power"**

Yagi was back to his fetal position, ashamed of himself for the very true argument being made, he had made the mistake of doubting Young Midoriya's potential as a hero. In his world he got off lucky, Izuku proved him wrong and became his successor. But in this world.. 'This is the worst case scenario.. Even that magical one from before at least had the desire to be a hero. But this one..'

**"That's not true", Todoroki wanted to argue that those with quirks work hard to hone their abilities. It wasn't always easy for them.**

**"Oh really?" Izuku raised a brow at that. "Katsuki Bakugou is in your class. Do you honestly believe someone like him is hero material?"**

**"Yes" Shoto answered without hesitating.**

"Of course I am! I've always strived for number 1!" Bakugou yelled out, angry at how this version of Deku looked down on him.

**"You're thinking of his quirk when you say that", Izuku sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Put his quirk aside and look at Bakugou as a person. Does he inspire hope? Does he make people smile? Is he…a good person that does what is right? Or does he only do what he wants?" **

**Sometimes people only do things because they want to, not because it's the right thing to do. Izuku knew the difference and his time with Stain showed him there are many heroes out there like that. Todoroki thought a bit about his classmate. Bakugou was rude, loud, petulant, arrogant, self-centered and seemed to be constantly angry for no good reason. Not at all hero material if he was being honest.**

The room was silent at this point, nobody could argue with that point without being labeled as a liar. Bakugou was silently fuming this time, he knew that his attitude was.. Volatile to say the least, but he was trying to change, at least a little.

**"Maybe he just needs proper guidance", Todoroki still tried to defend him.**

**"Tell me then Shoto Todoroki, have you, any of your fellow students or teachers done anything to fix his behavior", Izuku smiled seeing the other boy fail to come up with an immediate answer. **

It was the teacher's turn to gulp at that. Even Aizawa reprimanded himself, he knew about Bakugou's emotional instability but decided to wait and see instead of getting involved. A lazy mistake he'd freely admit. That would change the moment this viewing was over and they returned to their world. He refused to allow something even _close_ to what occured to apotheosis happen to one of his own.

**"Or does Bakugou just bark and everyone lets it go because he's cool and powerful?" He knew he was right and Todoroki's silence was confirming it. "I know about him because we used to go to the same middle school,'' he scowled remembering the torment that bastard put him through. **

**"Bakugou was a bully that constantly threatened and belittled me. He even told me to kill myself once. Does that sound like a hero to you!?" The half and half boy silently watched Midoriya loudly vent. "Yet despite his personality, his violent demeanor, and his school record attesting to the bullying he still got into the prestigious U.A!"**

An awkward cough came from Nezu, he really needed to update that screening process. Maybe making it fully automatic was a bad judgment call. Cut him some slack ok! He hated paperwork! Humans had it easy with their 5 fingers and opposable thumbs!

**"You must really hate him", Shoto commented.**

**"I despise him. He's not the only one you know. There are many more people like Bakugou out there and they get everything they want because of their flashy powerful quirks", Izuku glared furiously. "Are you starting to see what is wrong with society?"**

**"Let's say you're right. How would you fix it?" Todoroki decided to entertain the idea of a broken hero system. He ignored the nagging voice in his head that kept reminding him that his father was a perfect example of everything Midoriya believed was wrong with their society.**

'Now that I mention it..' Todoroki thought to himself. 'God I'm never going to get used to calling someone else in the first person.'

**"Congratulations! Now you're a step closer to the conclusion I came to", Izuku smiled. "The only way to fix it is to obtain the greatest power in the world and use it to dethrone those that rule our society. Then I'll be the one to make the rules and those who I deem unworthy won't be allowed to be heroes in my world"**

**"By defeating All Might? Even if you could beat the strongest hero in the world there are more that would rise up to stop you", Todoroki paused when Midoriya just laughed.**

**"Oh no! You really aren't seeing the bigger picture here!" Izuku shook his head. "Do you honestly think All Might is the king on the chessboard I'm playing against?" He was seeking to overthrow the ones above even him. "But enough about me and my 'Evil Plan'. It's time you answered some of my questions" **

"Above All Might? Who the hell could that be?!" Bakugou asked in annoyance, this Deku was getting on his nerves and now he said that there was someone even more powerful than All Might? Fucking Deku..

**Izuku stared at him with his big green eyes. "Why do you never use your fire quirk?" Shoto remained silent. "Come on. Think of me as a friend, talk to me"**

**"We're not friends. You're a villain, so that makes us enemies" Todoroki corrected.**

**"Calling us enemies implies that you're a threat to me", Izuku scoffed at him. "Which you're not right now. Plus we have some time to kill before I hunt down your friends like dogs and take my stone"**

"Cold.. But he's not wrong, we're pretty screwed if he does fight us." Kaminari said thinking realistically. This guy could overpower All Might AND 3 other hero's at once. They didn't stand a chance.

**"My father…", Todoroki paused before deciding to continue stalling. "Is the number two hero Endeavor"**

**"Yes I know", Izuku chuckled. He had done his research after all.**

**"For years he's been obsessed with beating All Might and cares for nothing but that goal", Shoto explained with a solemn tone.**

**'That rings a familiar bell', Endeavor sounded a lot like Kacchan.**

**"When he realized he couldn't do it he decided to create a child that could surpass All Might for him. He married my mother for her quirk with the hopes of having a child with both of their quirks", Todoroki's frown deepened at the memory of his mother. "I'm the fourth of his offspring"**

"Another tragic backstory!" Toru yelled pointing at Todoroki, thankfully while wearing gloves. "What is this a shonen anime! We have an underdog, a tragic but powerful loner, and an aggressive and strong explosive kid! That's like the holy trinity!" She said while switching between Izuku, Todoroki, and Bakugou.

Nobody knew how to respond to this, and given how strange the multiverse was, she might even be right. For the sake of their sanity they decided to just smile, nod, and ignore it.

**"Let me guess, you were the lucky one to be born with both?" Izuku asked sarcastically.**

**"I wouldn't call it luck", Todoroki scowled. "He put me through hell. Training me day and night, just so I could surpass All Might"**

**"Did he do this to you?" Izuku asked while touching the left side of his own face, pointing out the other's scar.**

**"No this was done by my mother when she finally couldn't take living with that man anymore", Todoroki sighed sadly. "She called my left side unsightly and after the incident, my father had her locked up in a hospital. Ever since then I vowed to be the number one hero without using my left side. I'll deny him what he wants most", at that Izuku let out a loud chuckle.**

**"Deny him? By giving him what he wants?" The green haired boy smirked. "That's stupid. If you really wanted to get back at your father then you wouldn't become a hero. That would be the ultimate revenge if you ask me, but no you're doing exactly as he planned for you except you're only hurting yourself."**

"He's not wrong. If you just wanted to spite the fiery bastard all you had to do was become a bureaucrat or something equally evil." Asobi points out getting a few chuckles from the students and understanding looks from the tax paying adults.

**"I don't expect you to understand" Todoroki said.**

**"Because I'm quirkless right? I can't possibly understand the pressure of having a pro hero as a father or to be blessed with such great quirk", Izuku spat with disdain. "You have so much power and yet you're squandering it because of some daddy issues. How pathetic!"**

**"I guess we can't see eye to eye", Todoroki got up from his seated position having heard Yaoyorozu's subtle message through the communicator in his ear. 'Good everyone is in place'**

**"Are we done talking now?" Izuku also stood up with a mocking smile. "And we were having such a wonderful conversation", ice gathered around Shoto's right arm as he prepared. "Come now. You don't actually believe your pathetic half powered self can beat me? Alone no less?"**

**"What makes you think I'm alone?" Todoroki allowed himself a small smirk seeing Midoriya's confused face.**

**"Hm?" Izuku's eyes widened when he noticed a large shadow pass over him. Quickly looking up he was just in time to see the body of a large plane come crashing down on top of him, its speed boosted by Iida as he used his quirk to push it down faster. Izuku on reflex brought his gauntlet up as soon as it collided with him.**

**"Release!" Uraraka freed both the junked plane and Tenya from her the effects of her quirk half way before the crash.**

**"Did that get him!?" Iida asked aloud as he landed safely next to the crash site.**

"..." The whole room looked towards Iida and he just stared back confused. "What?"

**"Keep moving! I doubt that will slow him down!" Todoroki yelled. "Look out!" The wrecked plane exploded in a bright red aura as the metal was torn apart like paper. In the center Midoriya was kneeling on the ground holding the gauntlet up while screaming.**

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Izuku stood back up to his feet pushing the pieces further away from him. With an angry shout he sent the torn chunks of metal straight at Iida. The young hero in training quickly evaded each and every one. Izuku turned and flash warped away before Kirishima could drop kick him. "I see, so you all stuck around to lay a trap for me", Midoriya remarked. "Clever, but foolish!" He deflected the ice sent his way and sent shards of it at the red haired boy.**

**"Woah!" Kirishima was knocked back. Luckily his hardening ability absorbed the damage he could have sustained. Iida was next, charging in to attack Midoriya. Izuku noticed him coming and created a portal in front of him and one on the ground behind him. Iida went flying through it to his surprise and was promptly kicked in the back. Izuku launched him away with a miniscule amount of strength from one for all.**

**"What was that?" Momo wondered while watching the fight from a hidden spot. She was attempting to figure out how Midoriya's gauntlet worked and what sort of powers it gave him. It seemed he possessed superior matter manipulation and warping, but that strength just now was too powerful even with his build. 'He must have some sort of enhanced strength as well', she added that to the list of his abilities and factored into a plan on how to beat him.**

"Right, Momo is really smart too. Hopefully the other me won't hurt you guys too badly." Izuku said in worry, needless to say he was uncomfortable seeing 'himself' fight against his classmates. Although admittedly, he _did_ look really cool with that gauntlet.

**"That won't be enough!" Izuku shouted blowing Shoto away with a finger flick before he could blast more ice at him. "Take this!" Raising his foot up, he channeled a larger amount of one for all from the power stone and stomped it on the ground. In an instant a crater was blown into existence with Izuku floating in the center. "Ow!" He hissed in pain at his broken leg, but quickly used the time stone to heal the damage.**

**"W-What…" Shoto stared in shock**

**"The…" Iida too was frozen in horror.**

**"Hell" Kirishima finished.**

"Hmm. Looks about right." Aizawa muttered, this fight wasn't going to go well but that was a bit overkill.

**"What's this?" Izuku floated a bit higher in the air. "Oh no! No! You were all doing so well. You managed to catch me off guard. Your attacks were consistent " He sighed in disappointment. "And now you're all frozen in fear,'' he slapped his hands together. **

"At least he has good sportsmanship." Midnight said, slightly licking her lips at the display of dominance.

**"Don't be scared! Keep fighting heroes! I'd hate to see you give up now!" Izuku smirked. His words seemed to snap them into moving. That and Yaoyorozu voice through their communicators.**

**"Uraraka now!" Momo said.**

**"Right" Ochako levitated a bunch of junked cars into the air while her fellow classmates neared her. Iida launched one of the floating cars with a rocket powered kick, while Kirishima punched the second with all his strength and Ochako smacked the others with a large metal beam that she made weightless.**

**"That's the spirit!" Izuku grinned wider as the rusted vehicles came flying at him from one side while Todoroki's ice surged from behind. He didn't even move from his spot the air, instead he flicked his finger at the ice without turning around, shattering it completely. **

'God that's so cool!, everytime Izuku-kun did that in his fight against Todoroki-san my skipped a beat.' Ochako thought to herself. Those displays of power coming from such a nice and shy person were awe inspiring. Unknown to her, some of the other girls thought the same. There's just something about seeing someone flick a glacier out of existence that makes a girl interested.

**For the first car to come close to him he completely disassembled with a simple wave of his gauntlet. The next he punched away with the power stone and the last he merely held his left armored hand out and touched it. One of the space stone's abilities kicked in and covered the object in a blue aura locking its position in space. **

**"Very good! A combination attack! I was wondering when you would get smart and combine your quirks!" He applauded them. 'Or are they?' It was then the green haired teen noticed the small communicators attached to their ears and he began to quickly analyze the situation. 'Someone else is giving them strategies', glancing around he couldn't spot this person. 'Hiding huh?' As Uraraka, Todoroki, Iida, and Kirishima closed in on him, he warped out of there leaving not a trace behind.**

**"He's gone", the red head spun around looking for the villain.**

**"Keep an eye out he's got to be somewhere", Shoto spoke into his communicator. "He vanished, do you have eyes on him?"**

**"I don't see Midoriya", Momo scanned the surroundings with her binoculars. "Spread out and find him. Let everyone know if you do", she ordered. As the group split up to look around the junkyard, Yaoyorozu kept a vigilant eye from a distance. She froze when a hand gently took the binoculars from her grip.**

"...Teleporters are terrifying." Mineta let out, having someone appear behind you with no warning like that *shiver.

**"Well hello Momo Yaoyorozu", Izuku Midoriya crushed the object in his clutch. "Quirk creation, and one of the few students to get into U.A on recommendation", the dark haired girl backed away in panic. **

**"Relax, I'm just here to find out which of you has my stone", he chuckled as he held his hands up. "No one has to get hurt as long as you-", Izuku was interrupted when a long wet appendage wrapped around his right arm. "Is that a tongue!? Gross!" Tsuyu released her camouflage. She had been hidden by Yaoyorozu in case Midoriya found their location.**

**"Tsuyu run!" Momo created a smoke bomb with her quirk and tossed it at the boy's feet.**

**"Please", Izuku chuckled and flicked the smoke away, however he was unprepared for the flash grenade that Momo threw after the smoke. Izuku shielded his eyes with his arm as it went off. When it ended he looked around to see Momo and Tsuyu were gone. "Dammit", warping away again he decided on a different approach.**

**URARAKA**

**'Where is he?' Heading towards the site where the flash bang went off Ochako suddenly paused when she felt a presence behind her. Spinning around she saw another portal open and Izuku step out.**

**"Hello Uraraka", he smirked as he approached her. "It's been awhile. You're looking well. I see Mei made that staff for you", he paused when he noticed she took a fearful step back. "You're afraid of me aren't you?" He sighed dejectedly.**

"Being capable of wiping out several pro heroes will do that to a person." Mina quipped, noticing that Ochako was focusing hard on this scene. Apparently these two were close even with the circumstances.

**"Why?" She asked.**

**"You know why", Izuku frowned. "You've seen it yourself. I never tried to hide the fact that people like me are looked down on by society," he took a step closer to her. "What I do seems horrible, yes, but I'm doing this for people like me. Not just the quirkless, but anyone who was weak and was never given the opportunity to be strong because of people like All Might keeping them down"**

**"I don't understand", Ochako shook her head sadly. "You're a good person. Why be a villain for such a cause?"**

**"I don't consider myself a villain", Izuku chuckled lightly. "I think of myself more as a revolutionary. Tell me Uraraka. If there was something terribly wrong with the world, what would you be willing to do to fix it?" Ochako remained silent, unsure of how to answer. "That's what I thought", Izuku sighed and turned away from her. "How can you call yourself a hero if you're not willing to sacrifice everything for the greater good of the world?"**

**"Wait!" She reached out to grab his shoulder only for her hand to be repelled away by his power.**

**"When you come to the same answer I did, come talk to me then", he walked back through the portal and left without even laying a hand on Uraraka. Intentionally hurting her would have left a bad taste in his mouth.**

"I guess Mirori-kun has a soft spot for Ochako-chan despite the world." Mina teased, she got no reply though as both teens were in deep thought.

**KIRISHIMA**

**Eijiro glanced around worriedly. This wasn't going as well as he'd hoped. If only 'he' would arrive, then maybe they would actually have more of a fighting chance, but his friend had not responded to his text yet.**

**"Eijiro Kirishima", Izuku called appearing on top of a broken down truck. "Quirk: Hardening, a very strong defense isn't it?" Kirishima took a cautious step back since he was alone now. "Shall we put it to the test? Or do you want to tell me which one of you has the soul stone?"**

**"Sorry man, that's not happening", Kirishima said defiantly.**

**"That's disappointing", the car Midoriya stood on was levitated up in the air. With a kick he sent the rusted vehicle flying at the red head. Kirishima hardened himself and crossed his arms to absorb the impact. The truck bounced off him while shattering to pieces. He was unprepared for when the engine belt from the wreckage came to life and wrapped tightly around his neck. **

**Kirishima was hoisted up in the air while Midoriya pointed his gauntlet at him. "You may have a hard outer shell, like a turtle, but like our dear friend the turtle you still need to breathe", the redhead choked and gasped as he kicked his feet and clawed at the belt around his throat that was growing tighter. **

"I should probably do something about that..A neck brace maybe?" Kirishima asked himself while rubbing his neck, TetsuTetsu was giving it equal thought.

**"Make a hand sign if you want to tell me where my stone is", Izuku chuckled as he continued to strangle him. He wouldn't kill him, but a good bluff required you to pretend that you would kill your opponent. However the green haired teen paused when he heard a word shouted that he hadn't heard in over a year.**

**"DEKU!" Izuku spun around just in time to see Katsuki come charging in from the air. With a smirk he released Kirishima and put up a barrier to deflect the oncoming explosion. Bakugou leaped back. "You bastard!" It seemed Katsuki came prepared dressed in his hero costume complete with his grenade gauntlets. Kirishima smiled in relief that Bakugou had got his message and came to help.**

**"Well…if it isn't Kacchan!" Izuku chuckled. "And here I thought today couldn't get any BETTER!" Reaching out with the gauntlet he attempted to crush the boy who bullied him where the brat stood. Quick thinking is the only thing that saved Bakugou as he launched himself out of the area with a blast from his hands. "A prime example of what is wrong with the world, is delivered right to his karmic justice", Izuku smirked widely. "I couldn't have asked for a better gift"**

"I pity you." Shishida of class B said his peace. "I pity me too." Bakugou replied, knowing that the evil Deku was just a _**bit**_out of his league.

**"I'm going to kick your ass so bad they'll have to pick up pieces of you all over this junk yard", Bakugou responded with a grin of his own. He didn't like this. The old Deku was always terrified of him as he should have been, but this new version of Deku wasn't even flinching. It really pissed him off. "Trying to act tough even though you're still a quirkless loser!"**

**"Let's see if you're a match for a quirkless loser and his infinity gauntlet!" Katsuki came charging forward at him with his right arm about to attack. Izuku tilted his body to the left before it reached him and grab ahold of it with both hands, flipped him over his body and slammed him into the ground. Katsuki coughed as the air was knocked out of his lungs.**

"I should also work on that." Bakugou admitted, opening every fight in the same way was a problem.

**"Still starting with the right hook I see. Oh Kacchan. You're so predictable" Izuku raised his foot about to stomp him. He was foiled when Kirishima tried to tackle him. Izuku quickly shoved the red head off, grabbed a nearby broken fridge with the reality stone and tossed it at him. He didn't have time to gloat as an explosion from Bakugou nearly blew him off his feet. Before he could retaliate he was kicked hard in the back by Iida.**

**"Nice try", Izuku blocked the next kick with his armored hand. While Izuku was blocking his attacks he didn't notice Katsuki getting some distance and grabbing the pin of his left grenade gauntlet.**

**"Get out of the way four eyes!" Bakugou shouted as he pulled the pin. A giant explosion erupted from the end of his support item. Iida sped out of the line of fire just as it roared passed him. Izuku faced the wave of destruction with a confident grin on his face and let himself be consumed by it. **

**Bakugou smirked thinking he got him. That excitement quickly bled away when everyone watched as the blast suddenly imploded. The explosion was absorbed and compressed into a small orb in the palm of Izuku's gauntlet, who stood there completely unharmed.**

**"RAAAAAAAHH!" With a scream the green haired boy pointed the orb at his former bully and shot a condensed beam of the explosion's heat and force right at him. Luckily for Katsuki he was saved by Kirishima who shoved him out of the way and took the full blast himself, using his hardening quirk to tank the damage, but that didn't save him from getting launched across the junkyard.**

**"Huh? Look at that Kacchan, your boyfriend saved you." Izuku laughed.**

Cue a coughing fit from the rock. And several pokes to the chest from Mina.

**"DAMN YOU!" Bakugou charged him from the front while Iida came in from behind. Izuku projected his barrier to block the explosion and opened a warp gate to catch Tenya's attack. The class rep was caught off guard when he was warped directly to Midoriya's right. **

**The gauntlet wielding villain backhanded him across the face, knocking his helmet off. Izuku grabbed the fallen helmet and threw at Katsuki's head. The blonde ducked, but was surprised when Izuku flash warped forward and slammed his elbow in his former bully's chest.**

**"Guh!" Bakugou coughed as he stumbled back.**

**"What's the matter Kacchan? You haven't once landed a good hit on me", Izuku smirked down at him as he hovered in the air. "I thought you were going to be the number one hero?"**

**"Shut your mouth Deku", Katsuki growled as he stood back up and wiped the spit from his mouth. He was pushed back to the floor by Izuku's power.**

**"And now for the coup de grâce", suddenly something wrapped tight around his gauntlet that looked very similar to Erasure Head's capture weapon. Following the end of it he spotted Yaoyorozu attempting to pull the device off his hand. "Nice try", Izuku was about to use his right hand to pry them off, but his arm was quickly tangled by a long tongue courtesy of Tsuyu. **

**After that a grapple claw attached to a tether wrapped around his torso with Uraraka and Iida pulling the other end. With a few tugs he was yanked to the ground. "You think this will hold me!?" Before he could throw them off, his feet were frozen to the ground, a small glacier of ice travelled up his legs and body stopping just below his neck that wouldn't break no matter how much he thrashed about. "Dammit!" He was trapped.**

**"Did you get him?" Kirishima asked as he finally rejoined the group sporting a few minor burns.**

**"Get over here and hold this tight!" Momo ordered. The red head did as she said and kept a firm hold on the capture weapon while she went to work on figuring out a way to remove the gauntlet from Midoriya while he was stuck.**

**"This won't keep me down for long!" Izuku screamed in frustration. He mostly angry at himself for his arrogance and thinking that there was no way they could pose a threat to him. Ochako used her grapple staff weapon on his right arm so now Uraraka, Iida and Tsuyu were all pinning that one limb down. Todoroki kept his right hand on the ice prison that held the villain and continuously reinforced it like they planned.**

"He's also aware of his mistakes, a dangerous trait for a villain." Aizawa said, a powerful, smart, _and_ self aware villain? They were always a nightmare.

**"It's on his arm really tight" Yaoyorozu said as she struggled with the device. Izuku purposely closed his fist to make it difficult for her while he regarded her with annoyance.**

**"What's taking so long!?" Iida shouted as he and Uraraka dug their feet in the ground. Tsuyu was sweating bullets just keeping her tongue wrapped around the green haired boys arm. These weird green sparks kept shooting out his skin were causing his strength to fluctuate for some reason.**

**"Hurry and get that damn thing off of him!" Bakugou demanded as he kept his other grenade aimed and ready to fire incase Deku escaped.**

**"You got to open the fingers up", Kirishima told her while held on with all his strength.**

**'They got me', Izuku glared at all of them. He couldn't flash warp away when other people were touching him. He also couldn't stop time as all those who touching his body or the gauntlet would be unaffected. A blast from the reality stone would just leave him open and vulnerable for a retaliating attack. If he used one for all through the power stone, his spine and other parts of his body would be too badly damage and he wouldn't be able to repair in time for Kacchan to fire off his explosion and injure him further. 'Wait a minute…Kacchan!' Izuku smiled devilishly as an interesting idea came to mind.**

"Ahh crap." Bakugou knew where this was going. He's going to attack my weak point.

**"Not so tough now are you Deku?" Katsuki grinned thinking he'd won.**

**"You're one to talk." He chuckled. "But you know I should be thanking you Kacchan" Izuku glanced down at Momo who fumbled with opening the fingers of his gauntlet.**

**"What the hell are you talking about nerd?" The blonde teen scowled at him.**

**"Did you see the news?" Izuku's smirk widened by the sharp glint in the other's eye that told him he indeed did. "You saw All Might's true form. Yes you did" He was taking a bit of a gamble with his assumptions, but he knew Bakugou's greatest weaknesses were his pride and his temper. **

**"Do you know why he's so weak now? Shall I tell you?" He chuckled darkly. "It was the fight against the master of the League of Villains. That battle pushed him past his limit and weakened his body even further than it already was" **

**Izuku locked eyes with Bakugou who remained silent. "Remind me why he was there again. Oh that's right, to rescue you!" The blonde clenched his fist as the rage began building, not just at Deku for bringing up his kidnapping, but at himself for getting captured in the first place.**

"I got what now!" Oh that was a new level of infuriating. Being captured by villains! Death was almost preferrable..

**"Dude! Whatever you're thinking don't do it!" Kirishima called seeing that familiar murderous look in his friend's eyes. Momo was just barely managing to slide the gauntlet off, a centimeter at a time.**

**"That's right Kacchan! It was because of you!" Izuku laughed at him. "You're going to make such a wonderful villain in the future! I can see it now!"**

**"Shut up", the blonde said through his teeth. Katsuki was now shaking in fury.**

**"Katsuki Bakugou! The boy who helped CRIPPLE ALL MIGHT!" That did it. Bakugou snapped and came charging at the nerd with his hand raised.**

**"DON'T!" Everyone shouted.**

**"DIIIEEEEEE!" Katsuki blasted Izuku right in the face, just as Yaoyorozu had the gauntlet halfway off his arm. She was promptly blown back by the force and lost her grip. The other students also fell back, the tight hold they had on his arms giving way. Even Shoto was knocked back and had to let go of his ice to shield his face and body. **

**When the smoke eventually cleared it revealed the frozen cocoon that held Midoriya was now empty with a shattered opening where Bakugou's attack hit. They all froze when they heard slow clapping a short distance away. Midoriya stood there, bits of ice still clinging to his skin and clothes, light burn marks on his face and his hair an even bigger mess than it already was. **

**It seems that explosion knocked him loose enough to quickly warp himself out of there and with Momo thrown off, there was nothing to restrict the power of the space stone. "Like I said Kacchan", Izuku smirked as he stopped clapping and held his gauntlet up putting two specific fingers together to do his own super move. "You're so predictable"**

**With only a mere ten percent of the stones' power, he snapped his fingers and blew most of the students away with the force of the blast. Kirishima was just close enough to catch the frog girl, which he did. Sadly Izuku spotted this and grabbed ahold of him with his telekinetic powers. He then threw them hard against a small mountain of broken down robot parts and appliances. The two of them were knocked unconscious upon impact.**

**"Two down and…" Izuku was interrupted when an explosion hit him in the back. Bakugou launched himself over his former childhood friend and began firing off as many explosions as possible. Each and every one of them was sucked up in a small warp gate that Izuku created in between them.**

**"HAH!" Katsuki screamed as he threw himself at a still smirking Izuku. The green haired villain blocked his hands with his gauntlet and since they were close enough, head butted his bully forcing him back. Shaking the stars from his head Izuku looked behind him to see the old smelting factory in the distance. **

**Getting another devious idea he reached out with his infinity gauntlet, using the power and reality stones in tandem. The structure shook violent, quickly coming apart. He let out a strained groan when he started pulling on it, blood dripping from his nose.**

**"HAAAAAAH!" Izuku shouted at the top of his lungs as he yanked his arm towards the blonde sending big chunks of the large abandoned building flying across the junkyard straight on top of Bakugou while he warp gated away.**

**"Shit!" Katsuki cursed as he tried to dodge the falling debris, but wasn't quick enough and was swept up in the impact. Scraps of metal and junk rained down upon the whole area.**

"Remind me to set up anger management classes later." Nezu called out to his teachers, Midnight of all people was the one to pull out a small notebook to write that down. Out of her skintight hero costume.. 'Where did she keep that?' The others thought.

**TENYA**

**Iida swiftly dodged the falling debris while carrying Ochako on his back. The girl was unconscious after suffering a head injury. He decided to get her to a safe area away from all the chaos before going back to retrieve the others and get out of here. It seems they severely underestimated Midoriya's power. Suddenly he tripped and fell forward. The very dirt he ran on turned soft like quick sand and sucked his foot in. Uraraka flew off his back and was quickly caught by Izuku.**

**"Tenya Iida, a pleasure to see you again", Izuku greeted while carrying the girl in his arms. Iida struggled as he was pulled into the ground up to his knees.**

**"Apotheosis", the engine boy glared at him.**

**"You can call me by real name you know", Izuku smirked down at him. He gently placed Ochako on the ground then went back to slowly sinking Iida into the earth.**

**"Why!?" Iida exclaimed. "When you saved me from the Hero Killer you taught me how a real hero should act!" He was up to his waist. "Was all that talk about creating a true hero just a lie!?" Izuku frowned as he remembered that. "Answer me!" Iida was nearly underground at this point.**

"So you saved me in this world as well." Iida said in a low voice. "What do you mean by that Iida-kun? How did Deku-kun save you from Stain? I thought Endeavor fought him off." Uraraka asked, the robot boy was sweating bullets at this point and desperately looked towards Izuku and Todoroki for assistance.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure you'll learn about that eventually." Asobi said, getting looks of interest from the other students, and even the teachers looked confused by that. Only All Might and Nezu had any idea what he meant by that.

**"That's still my one true goal", he stopped sinking the boy when he was up to his neck, leaving him room to breathe but not escape. "I want to put an end to this broken hero society and create a new better one"**

**"There's nothing wrong with this hero society!" Tenya tried to argue.**

**"You only say that because your still blind to the truth", Izuku turned away and placed his gauntlet on Ochako's unconscious head making the boy flinch and fear what he would do to her. **

**"For once in your life Tenya Iida, look around, actually look with your eyes and you'll see what's wrong with this society", Izuku used the time stone to heal the head injury that Ochako sustained and left her there without harm. "When you come to the same conclusion I did come talk to me." With those parting words he opened a warp gate and stepped inside.**

"Is he.. Recruiting them?!" Aizawa said in slight shock. Strength, intelligence, self awareness, a believable motive, and charisma! This was Stain on steroids! If he became mainstream, then there could be a civil war!

**SHOTO**

**The youngest Todoroki desperately froze all the incoming wreckage while frantically gazing around for any of his fellow students. They could be buried under a pile of rubble and metal for all he knew. He paused when Midoriya appeared through a portal before him.**

**"I think it's time we continued where we left off Todoroki", Izuku smirked deviously. Shoto glared at his enemy and fired as much ice as possible at him. The messy haired villain raised his gauntlet covered fist up, channeled one for all through the green stone and punched the incoming ice, shattering it like glass.**

**'Dammit' Todoroki tried again, this time shooting ice at him in an arc. Izuku raised a brow at the minor change, but it still wasn't a threat to him. He merely pointed his open hand and used the reality stones power to instantly melt the ice into water. He also manipulated that water into bubbles just to mock the half and half boy.**

**"That all you got Todoroki!" Izuku taunted him. "Where's the fire!?"**

**"I refuse to use that bastard's power", Shoto would deny his father to the very end.**

**"How do you expect to be a hero with that attitude?" Izuku glared at him. "I'm sorry mam I couldn't save your daughter because I have severe daddy issues. That's you, that's the hero you're going to be in the future?"**

'Sarcasm and condescending attitude aside. He isn't wrong.' The literal bipolar boy thought to himself.

**"You know why I won't" He was cut off before he could remind his opponent.**

**"You don't have a choice any more Shoto Todoroki!" Izuku yelled at him. "This is your one and only chance to stop me, right here, right now!" He held his arms out.**

**"I…can't", Shoto clenched his fists.**

**"Will you just forget about Endeavor", Izuku let out a frustrated sigh. "You're not him, you're not even an upgraded version of him. You are unique and that's something you're pathetic father can never lay claim to", he continued to try and bring out the best of his opponent. Not just because he wanted a good fight, but mainly he wanted to help Todoroki. He could tell that the bi color haired guy was miserable. "You have ice and fire! That's not the power of Endeavor, it's the amazing power of Shoto! It's all yours!"**

**'It's mine.' Shoto suddenly realized. In that instant fire erupted from his left side, lighting up the entire junkyard like a beacon. A raging inferno, suppressed for years finally set free. Izuku just laughed and clapped his hands.**

**"Magnificent! Absolutely wonderful!" He complimented. "Doesn't it feel great!? To let go and just be yourself!" Izuku knew all too well how liberating it felt.**

**"I'm starting to think you might be crazy", Shoto cracked a grin of his own. "To help the person trying to defeat you"**

**"Can you defeat me now? That's the real question", Izuku flexed his wrist and fingers in the armored device.**

**"You'll find out, as long as you don't dodge this", Shoto took a firm stance and pulled his left arm back.**

**"I have no intention of dodging", Izuku matched his stance. "Give me your best! Give me everything!" Todoroki did just that, unleashing the biggest flame he could muster straight at him. Izuku held his gauntlet out to stop it. He projected his barrier to halt the fire, even amplified it with the power stone.**

'Note to self, my son may be a battle maniac.' Inko thought to herself. She had no illusions that this version of her son knew what he was doing. And from what Asobi said, he already won in this timeline so she doubted that he would be injured too badly here.

**'I'm actually being pushed back', Izuku noticed the strength of the flames was causing his feet to skid backwards. 'Very good Shoto. I'm impressed', drawing more power from the stones he tried to force the massive torrent of flames down, but they weren't letting up. Izuku started to sweat under the heat having underestimated Shoto a bit. That momentary lapse in concentration caused his force field to fall and the mossy haired villain was abruptly consumed by the fire.**

**Shoto finally stopped when his flames passed over the place Midoriya was standing. As the embers dispersed into smoked he nearly stumbled on his feet. It took a few moments to catch his breath, since that last attack took a lot out of him, but it looked like he won. Any feeling of victory was short lived when he felt a metal hand grab his shoulder.**

**"I'm proud of you Shoto", Midoriya said from behind him. "You got over your hatred for your father and hit me with everything you had"**

**"You cheated", Shoto said in anger.**

**"Did I?" He glanced back anxiously at Izuku to see his top was completely gone, burned off revealing a tone upper body covered in light burns that seemed to be healing by some strange yellow energy. **

A buff, sweating, and slightly burned shirtless Izuku.. He wasn't the only one feeling the heat after he was shown.

**"I took your fire head on, but it was too much for me and I had to warp away. You did well, and you're going to make a wonderful hero in the future", he spun Todoroki around and delivered a solid punch to the face with his right hand, knocking him down and out.**

**"That was interesting", Izuku stared down at the other's unconscious body. His hand suddenly lashed out and grabbed a small cannon ball right out of the air that was fired at him. "A sneak attack Yaoyorozu? I like that", he turned to face Momo who stood a short distance away holding a canon.**

**"Actually it's a diversion", Yaoyorozu dropped the canon and produced a trigger mechanism. Activating it caused the metal ball in Midoriya's hand to explode into a carbon fiber net that wrapped around his body.**

**"This again?" Izuku grabbed part of the net with both hands and after channeling green sparking energy from the power stone, tore the fibers like tissue. "You know I think I'm starting to get the hang of my new stone. All Might's power is hard to control in large quantities, but in small doses it does wonders for me", **

**He chuckled while purposely letting slip whose strength he was now wielding. He certainly enjoyed the pale look of shock on Momo's face. "So now what? What will you do Momo Yaoyorozu?" He slowly started walking towards her. At first she was doubting that this would accomplish anything.**

**'No. I can do this', shaking the doubt from her mind she tried desperately to reassure herself that the plan would work. Izuku stopped and gave her a moment to compose herself, but also to exercise a bit of caution. **

**He honestly didn't see her as much of a threat, but after these students had managed to pin him down he decided to keep an eye open for any traps. Momo took a deep breath and removed something glowing from her pocket. Izuku's eyes narrowed finally seeing his soul stone.**

**'What are you up to?' He wondered as she pointed her bare hand at him. Using her quirk she created something to surround her limb. He smirked when he finally realized what it was. A metal chrome gauntlet that looked very similar to his own infinity gauntlet with only a single slot on the back of the palm.**

**"Let's see how you handle your stone used against you", Momo raised her own gauntlet. With all the information she gathered during the fight, she figured that she now had a good understanding of how Midoriya's device worked. Enough to make a replica of it. "Take this!" She exclaimed as she punched the air in his direction. Nothing, nothing happened. Momo tried again, but still no effect or reaction out of the stone.**

"That was really cool, until it wasn't. Honestly it was a long shot to think that you could recreate such a miraculous piece of tech after seeing it be used for a few minutes." Ibara pointed out, Momo just looked a bit embarrassed at that. She wanted to believe ok!

**"Ha!" Izuku laughed at her. "You didn't honestly believe that would work!?" He continued to mock her. "Your intelligent Yaoyorozu, but you can't even begin to understand the vast complexity of my infinity gauntlet", he smirked arrogantly at her. **

**"Let me guess, you essentially tried to make a remote control. Using electrical pulses to forcefully activate the power inside the stone", her eyes widened in surprise. That was exactly how she made her own gauntlet. She truly thought that's how it worked. Just how intricate was Midoriya's infinity gauntlet?**

**"I know because I made the same mistake when I built the first prototype", he chuckled remembering his past failures fondly. "Even if you did make a perfect replica it wouldn't make any difference", Izuku said as he pointed his invention at the ground between them. **

**"The soul stone's power has no effect on someone like me", he frowned sadly. Making a pulling motion he caused the dirt to slide towards himself essentially turning the ground beneath Yaoyorozu's feet into a treadmill. **

"That sounded like a big hint. The soul stone doesn't work on him? Is it because he has the other stones? The gauntlet? Or is it because he's quirkless?" Izuku muttered to himself, Yagi's eyes widened at that as he realized the implications of that last guess. 'Oh gods please no. Anything but that..'

**"Now give me the stone", Izuku held his right hand out to catch her. Unfortunately an explosion nailed him from behind right before she was in arms reach.**

**"Keh!" It didn't do any damage, but surprised him more than anything. Spinning around he came face to face with a battered and slightly bleeding Bakugou. Momo took her chance to run off much to Izuku's annoyance.**

**"You damn nerd!" Katsuki panted. "Throw another building at me and see what happens!" He was able to dodge some of the raining debris, but the rest he had to put his quirk into overdrive just to survive, and even then he still took a few hits.**

**"I thought you'd be fine", Izuku smirked. "How do you expect to surpass All Might if you can't handle that much?"**

**"Just shut up already", the blonde growled out.**

**"No", Izuku glared at him. "The time you can talk down to me is over." He faced his former bully with confidence. "You know Kacchan. The same day I understood the truth about All Might is the same day I understood the truth about you", the other boy just stared daggers at him. "You're just a child playing at being a hero. That's all you've ever been and that's all you'll ever be."**

**"And what are you? Just a cry baby that's throwing a fit because he couldn't be a hero without a quirk!" Bakugou yelled back while Izuku just laughed at his insult.**

**"I have no interest in being a hero anymore. I've got a much greater goal in mind." He said. "I'm going to create a new hero society and you Katsuki Bakugou won't be part of it", he chuckled darkly. "They won't even remember you by the time I'm done", Katsuki fumed and came charging at him. **

**"Come on!" Izuku braced himself and held his gauntlet out to guard against the explosion he knew was coming. The blast created a large smokescreen that obscured his vision. Katsuki managed to knock him back into a wall of scrap behind Midoriya and proceeded to hammer him with more explosions.**

**"Do you remember me now!?" Bakugou screamed as he continued to blast him. Having enough Izuku powered through the explosions and punched him square in the cheek. The blondes face met the dirt from the strength of that fist. Izuku marched towards while Bakugou pushed himself off the ground and spat out the blood from his mouth.**

**"Is that it?" Izuku smirked at him. Katsuki snarled and launched himself at him again. Using his quirk he propelled himself around the villain in an erratic pattern hoping to attack a vulnerable spot. He was sent flying again when a large truck tire came at him out of nowhere. **

**"Oops!" Izuku chuckled. With a shout Bakugou leaped to his feet, blasted himself straight at Midoriya while dodging the pillars of earth that emerged from the ground. Spinning his body he managed to kick Midoriya in head, then plant his boot on the boy's infinity gauntlet, keeping it pinned to the ground while the blonde threw an explosion point blank in his face. Izuku felt something wet on his cheek as the smoke dissipated. **

**Reaching up with his other hand he felt a small cut there, not even worth healing with the time stone.**

**"All that for a drop of blood?" Izuku smirked as he looked at the small red stain on the tip of his finger. Chuckling to himself he threw Bakugou off of his device. Katsuki stumbled back, giving him the opportunity to rush in and deliver multiple empowered punches to the hero student's face and stomach.**

**"Gah!" Bakugou tried to shield himself with his left arm, which caused the grenade gauntlet to be shattered with one punch. With a powerful uppercut he sent Katsuki sailing through the air.**

**"Look at you go!" Izuku clapped his hands in mock applause. Bakugou struggled to stand back up on his feet and shake the dizziness from his mind. "Wouldn't it be easier just to stay down? You can't beat me Kacchan. No matter how hard you try"**

'Well this is the definition of a role reversal' Those that remembered their Izuku's origin episode thought to themselves.

**"I thought I told you to shut up you damn nerd!" Katsuki spat as he finally steadied himself. "I'll beat you. Heroes are those who always win…so that's what I'll do!" He shouted with resolve. He wouldn't let Deku beat him no matter the cost.**

**"So then", Izuku's face darkened. "If you can't win…by your own logic that would mean you're not a hero right?" He chuckled before smirking at the spiky blonde haired teen. "What makes you think you even deserve to win? Do you know what you are Katsuki Bakugou?" Izuku paused before listing off all the other boy's failures. **

**"You couldn't beat that slime villain, you lost to me once before at U.S.J, you couldn't make Todoroki use his full power at the Sports Festival, you failed to beat All Might in your exam, you got captured by the League of Villains, and you failed your provisional license exam. Do you know why? It's because you're a loser!" Bakugou's eyes widened. **

**"You've always been a loser. That's why you bully and belittle people to hide your own pathetic feelings of inadequacy and self-hatred!" The blonde was shaking at how Izuku was describing him and naming everything that marred his once perfect record.**

**"Deku", he said through clenched teeth. Making a circle with left hand he fired a large explosion through the small hole his hand made, condensing it into a beam, his patented armor piercing shot. Izuku smirked and held up his gauntlet amplifying the barrier around it to split the beam apart. **

**Slowly he made his way towards Katsuki while simultaneously deflecting his super move. When he was close enough he pushed forward, back handing the student across the face. Bakugou was about to pull the pin of his only remaining grenade and blast his childhood friend point blank, but Izuku grabbed his gauntlet with his own. He then sent a pulse of red energy into the other's limb that obliterated his grenade device and broke his right arm in three places.**

**"RAAHH!" Fighting through the pain of his shattered right arm he used his left to deliver the largest explosion he could muster at Midoriya's chest. The blast created a giant pillar of heat and smoke where Izuku once stood. Bakugou was coughing uncontrollably, left arm feeling dislocated, but not broken like his right.**

**From out of the black smoke a golden gauntlet reached out and grabbed Katsuki by the throat and hoisted him up in the air off his feet. He gasped, but didn't have the strength nor the functionality in his arms to struggle. Izuku appeared out of the smoke with a pleased smirk on his face. His big eyes shifting from bright green to red, blue, yellow and finally his normal emerald colored ones.**

"Why does he keep getting cooler as the fights progress?" Mineta asked in exasperation. Seriously, changing eye colors? Its like he has a list of cool things on his to-do list that he keeps checking off.

**"This is checkmate Kacchan", the burns and cuts on his bare muscled torso were quickly healed by his time stone. It seems Katsuki's explosion was able to penetrate his epidermal barrier after all.**

**"How?" Bakugou struggled to speak with the other's hand around his throat. "How…is someone…like you…so strong?" After staring him the eyes for a few moments he finally answered.**

**"Because I was born weak", Izuku said honestly. "I know what it's like to be weak, and that's what makes me strong", cocking his right fist back he channeled a small amount of one for all and punched Katsuki right in the gut, hard enough to make him spill the contents of his stomach. **

**After throwing the defeated blonde to the ground he forced him onto his knees facing the other way, holding him in place with a hand gripping his spiky hair. "Now then Kacchan, for once in your miserable life you're going to help me", he whispered in the other's ear. **

**"Alright Yaoyorozu! You can come out now!" He called out loud. Counting to ten, nothing happened as Izuku expected. "If you want Bakugou to live, you will show yourself!" He tried again only to receive silence in return. "Have it your way!"**

**"Wait!" Momo finally revealed herself from behind a pile of old rusted cars. "Don't hurt him"**

**"Whether or not I do anything to him depends entirely on you", Izuku smiled at her. "The thing is Yaoyorozu. I really like you. Not just you, all of you U.A students that came here to try and stop me. I admire your courage to face an opponent that completely outclasses you. I would feel so terrible killing any of you guys"**

"How sweet! Izuku-kun likes us so much that even when he's a villain he doesn't want to hurt us!" Toru exclaimed while glomping Izuku from behind, he took it like a champ not even being moved by her weight, considering that he could handle lifting 600+ pound objects with little difficulty _without_ one for all it wasn't that surprising.

'I keep forgetting how sturdy Izuku-kun is..' Toru thought to herself as her body was held up with ease.

**That was the truth he actually didn't want to kill any of these heroes in training. "Katsuki here on the other hand well…I hate his guts. He's everything I despise and I wouldn't lose an ounce of sleep splattering him all over this junkyard" **

**'He's bluffing', Bakugou thought while he was sweating under Izuku's murderous intent. 'He has to be!'**

"I don't know about that me. He's pretty pissed off and you kinda deserve it this time." Bakugou muttered, this alternate version of him was kind of a dick, he would admit.

**"You can save his life Momo. All you have to do is give me my soul stone", Izuku narrowed his eyes at her. "The choice is yours. I'll even make it easy for you" He grabbed Bakugou's shoulder with his infinity gauntlet and started forcing the matter manipulating power through his body. **

**Katsuki screamed in pain as his body was covered in a red aura. "Hurts doesn't it Kacchan! That's the feeling of your molecules slowing being pulled apart! You know I've always wondered what it would look like when a person's entire molecular structure was disassembled in an instant! Shall we see!?"**

**"STOP!" Momo shouted at him. Izuku stopped torturing his former bully and focused on her. The dark haired girl nervously pulled out the blackened purple glowing stone from her pocket. With a heavy sigh she tossed it at him. **

**Midoriya caught it with his right hand and looked amused at it. "Yes, my beautiful soul stone. Good job Yaoyorozu", his eyes lit up with further amusement. "I must compliment you on such a good forgery", Momo gasped at him having figured it out so easily.**

"I would have planned the same thing, frankly we're out of our league in this fight." Momo admitted, it was a fairly simple plan with a good chance to fail.

**"But how!?" He cut her off with a quick laugh.**

**"Come now. I created these stones, you don't think I can't tell a real one from a fake", he crushed the copied soul stone in his hand and noticed the small sparks from the microchips planted inside. **

**"A fake stone with a tracking chip hidden inside. Very clever, but just for that I'm taking Bakugou's legs", the red glow covered Katsuki again as he prepared to do as he said. "NO WAIT!" Momo pleaded. She frantically pulled out the real stone from her other pocket.**

**"That's better", Izuku stopped. "Walk over to me and place it in my hand", he ordered with a serious frown on his face and a wary eye on her person. Doing as he commanded Yaoyorozu slowly made her way over to him casting a concerned look towards her captured fellow classmate who sat there on his knees panting. **

**The shirtless villain smiled as he held his right hand out when she was in touching distance. Hesitantly Momo obeyed and placed the stone in his palm. "Thank you", he whispered as he held the gem in his fingers victoriously.**

**"You got what you wanted", she glared at him. "Now let Bakugou go"**

**"Of course", with a wide grin he threw Katsuki a short distance away into a pile of scrap and junk. "Oh and for the record I was bluffing and was never going to kill him", he chuckled making the girl's eyes widen in shock. With a satisfied look he took the soul stone and placed it in the last open slot of his gauntlet, inside the palm of the hand. **

"Oh thank goodness!" Her baby wasn't _that _far gone. This version of Izuku did hate Katsuki, but he let him live anyway. That was a good sign.

**"AAAAAHH!" Izuku screamed as the new power surged into him. The feeling was much more intense than all the other stones. Neon purple nerve like patterns covered his body as his eyes glowed the same. Momo, who was still standing right there, was nearly blown away by the shockwave that emanated from him. **

**When it subsided he gazed down at the soul stone and his now completed infinity gauntlet. He smiled proudly at having finally completed the greatest invention in human history. "I'd love to continue playing with you all, but I've got bigger fish to fry. Farewell Momo Yaoyorozu." Izuku created a portal directly behind him that he stepped back into. "Give my regards to your friends", he waved at her before closing it, leaving her alone, but not for long.**

**"Where did he go!?" Kirishima appeared carrying a barely conscious Tsuyu. Following him Uraraka appeared looking completely unharmed while Iida was next to her covered in dirt. Todoroki having recovered also appeared walking over to Yaoyorozu as she collapsed to her knees.**

**"Are you alright?" He asked. "Did he hurt you?"**

**"I'm f-fine", her voice sounded shaky and far from fine. "B-Bakugou is badly injured, h-he needs medical attention", swallowing her nerves Momo pointed to where Katsuki lay in a heap.**

**'This is my fault', Uraraka looked around at her injured and scared friends feeling responsible for all this chaos. If she hadn't come here, they wouldn't have followed her and none of this would have happened. That's what she thought and now she would have to deal with the consequences.**

"Sooo. What did we learn from this little example?" Asobi asked class 1A.

Tsuyu raised her hand to speak. "Don't make Izuku-kun angry?" She said in her usual deadpan tone. I smile at her "Correct! But besides that?" Momo was the next one to speak. "Don't go into enemy territory without a better plan than what I can make in a few minutes?" She questioned sheepishly. That was not her alternates' best move.

"Another good answer, anyone else?" Surprisingly Mineta was next. "Don't fuck with a teleported!" I summon a bell and ring it. "Another excellent point! I think that's enough for now. I'm sure that you all want to rest after a stressful episode like that. I'll come back after a bit, I have to take care of some of my own universes. Ciao!" I leave in a flash of light at that.

**Here it is, the long awaited sequel chapter for Apotheosis. Admittedly the grammar leaves something to be desired but the story itself is excellent! I'll leave links to the story here as well. Including the specific chapter.**

**Apotheosis Chapter 19: **** s/12948720/19/Apotheosis**

**Author: Lord Wolfe: u/4497349/Lord-Wolfe**


	21. HE IS HERE!

**Time to get on with this. This episode is just going to introduce the 2nd season for the most part. Like I said in my other story, my uploads are going to slow down for a bit since both of these stories are entering new arcs. Luckily I've acquired a surplus of free time recently so It shouldn't be too bad. Lets just hope that my creativity can keep up.**

"Well, now that you all recovered from that little existential crisis caused by Apotheosis, we should get back to the main attraction. It feels like days since we last watched it." Asobi said jovially while turning on the projector again.

"It's only been half an hour.." Momo's reply fell on deaf ears as the video started.

**The screen showed a dumpy house with a short old man sitting in a chair.**

For some reason, everyone could hear All Might's legs trembling and his teeth chattering.

"You know that guy? Why are you scared? Is he a villain?" Kirishima asked. "Ohhhh no, he's so much worse than that." All Might replied.

"Revealing any more about him would be a spoiler, now quite you." Asobi ordered.

**'The air is warm here. It feels like summer is just around the corner. I've decided to accept a teaching position at UA. That's right. I'm helping train the next generation of heroes. I was hoping to find a worthy successor to inherit One For All. Someone with outstanding test scores and a powerful quirk.' All Might's voice narrated a letter.**

A bunch of people looked at Todoroki, Momo, and surprisingly Setsuna. "Wait why me?" The confused dinosaur girl asked in surprise. "Your quirk is pretty overpowered, just imagine separating a tiny piece of yourself and forcing an enemy to unknowingly breathe them in. It would be an instant win for most corporeal opponents." Nerd boy to the rescue, everyone did take a few steps back from him though.

'Why is someone so innocent looking so fucking terrifying!' The vast majority of people thought. Meanwhile with Inko. 'That's my boy! Helping people to achieve their full potential.' Apparently a lack of social awareness runs in the family.

**'But before I began my tenure at UA, I met a young man. He had no quirk of his own, but he showed incredible bravery in a situation that caused many pros, including myself, to hesitate.' All Might continued.**

The students smiled at him as he was bombarded with compliments in that letter. Izuku just blushed furiously at the praise.

**'I think he taught me something that day. Something about my ideals that I must live by if I'm going to call myself a pro, a hero. I meant what I said to him: "Young man, you too can become a hero." I told him the secret of my quirk, with the proposal of inheriting the cultivation of power that gets stronger and melds itself with a courageous heart: One For All. He accepted with no hesitation, and I'm currently training him. He's struggled to use One For All, but he keeps fighting. Not to toot my own horn, but I think I've found the perfect person to inherit it. The time may come when I need to ask you, my old teacher, for advice. Sincerely, Yours.' All Might narrated with the signature saying Toshinori Yagi.**

Izuku was almost crying now from all the praise he received from his mentor. "All Might, thank you." He sobbed slightly. "Stop crying, already! You're ruining the mood." Yagi said comically while spitting out a bit of blood.

"Wait, old teacher?" Momo asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Yagi said while shaking.

**"So, Toshinori has found a worthy successor." The short old man said.**

**In the teacher conference room, Tsukauchi was telling the teachers about the attack.**

**"We arrested 72 villains, but we couldn't track down Shigaraki. Nothing came up when we looked for citizens registered as having some sort of disintegration quirk. Same for the warp villain, Kurogiri. They're either not citizens or they're using aliases." Tsukauchi said.**

"Still, a guy with a hand fetish must attract some attention." Kaminari quipped.

**"Yeah, but, Shigaraki treated that Nomu like it was some kind of a pet, he kept monologuing about the reasons he was there and Nomu's many quirks. And when things started to not go his way, he started getting mad, like he was going to throw a tantrum. It's almost like he's never been told no before and thought that things were going to go his way no matter what. He has the personality of a spoiled brat. A man child." All Might said.**

**"A man child with an incredible power." Vlad said.**

**"It's possible that he never received the quirk counseling that kids get in elementary school." Midnight said.**

"Someone put Bakugo back in there!" Kaminari laughed. Said blonde bomber proceeded to prove his point by blowing up the back of Kaminari's neck, causing him to go into his derp mode.

**"My main concern is that this man child got 72 thugs to join his crusade and view him as a real leader." Tsukauchi said.**

"He has to have had a master for that. He really doesn't seem very influential." Tokoyami said. "Just because you're correct doesn't mean you're right kid. Just because a villain is really an idiot doesn't mean that people won't follow him given a good enough lie, don't underestimate the power of idiots in large numbers." Asobi laid down some knowledge. The number of times that a villains stupid plan circumvented a hero's intelligent defense were nearly infinite.

**"In a way, he seems to have much in common with some of our students." Nezu smiled. "Both have so much potential yet this one chose to use that potential for villainy."**

"I wouldn't quite go that far." Jiro said. Being compared to a nutjob like Tomura was insulting to say the least.

**Back in the classroom, everyone was talking about the attack yesterday.**

**"Would you guys cool it? The institution that trains heroes was attacked and that's what they care about." Jiro said.**

**"Who knows what would have happened to us if the teachers hadn't shown up?" Sero asked.**

**"Why you gotta say that?! I'm gonna pee myself!" Mineta started crying.**

"Are you really trying to be a hero? You didn't even get injured in that attack, why are you the only one crying?" Asobi said in honest annoyance.

**"OH, SHUT UP! GROW A PAIR, LOSER!" Bakugo yelled.**

"For once I agree with the living timebomb. If you want to be a hero you should be prepared to risk your life almost everyday. Hope for the best but expect the worst and all that." The others looked at him in curiosity.

"It sounds like you speak from experience." Yagi pointed out, Asobi just shrugs. "What do you think gods to for physical entertainment? Sometimes messing with mortal affairs in tight spandex is fun. My clones need a break from work once in a while too y'know." Otherwise they would rebel and I do **not** want another clone war, thank you very much!

**"Did you guys see All Might fighting that bird dude? That guy was super strong and he still destroyed him!" Sato made a punching motion.** **"Yes, his strength is truly a thing of wonder." Tokoyami said.**

"And you're going to surpass him." Ochako smiled at Izuku, turning him red. "Yeah that's still pretty crazy to hear to be honest. Now that I think about it, even at 100% my punches aren't quite on All Might's level. I wonder why?"

"Well isn't it obvious? Look at you and then at him. He's a 200kg mountain of muscle, and you're not even 170cm! Of course he's gonna be stronger, One for All is a multiplier, not an addition, that being said you're also leaner and lighter by default meaning that you should be faster when it's all said and done." Asobi answered, for a quirk analyst, Izuku really had little to no insight when it came to his own power.

"Well when you say it like _that_." Izuku muttered to himself, feeling pretty stupid. Ahh, he'll be fine he has the girls there to give him pep talks.

**"Attention! Homeroom class is about to begin! Everyone stop talking and take your seats!" Iida ordered as he ran in like a robot.**

"He might as well say 'you're now dismissed to go to your next class'." Sero snickered.

"Again, Class rep doesn't mean boss." Aizawa said.

**"We're all sitting." Kaminari said.**

**"Yeah, you're the only one standing." Kirishima said.**

**"Dang it." Iida sat down.**

**"Don't sweat it." Ochako said, although her smile gave away her amusement.**

**"I wonder who's teaching class today?" Mina asked. "Who knows? Mr. Aizawa is still in the hospital because of his injuries." Tsuyu replied.**

**"Morning, class." Aizawa walked in while doing his best impression of a mummy.**

'Geez, that's one hell of a teacher!' Class B thought, coming to work in that condition took some serious dedication!

**"Whoa, what a pro!" Kaminari exclaimed.** **"Mr. Aizawa, I'm glad you're ok!" Iida raised his hand.** **"My well being is irrelevant." He replied, playing it off.**

"He may have the emotional capacity of a grumpy cat, but his dedication to his job is something else." Setsuna whispered to Kendo, who nodded, credit where credit was due, class 1-A's homeroom teacher was a badass.

**"Now, I know you all just survived a real attack, but your fight isn't over yet." Aizawa said.**

**"Not more villains!" Mineta was about to cry.** **"The UA Sports Festival is about to start." Aizawa finished.**

"What's with the dramatic ominous reveals every time you have to tell your class something?" Midnight asked, slightly enjoying the class' reactions.

"It keeps them on their toes." Aizawa replied. 'Also I find it hilarious' He would never admit this.

**"Why would you scare us like that?!" The whole class asked.** **"Wait, is it really a good idea to host the Sports Festival right after the villain attack?" Kaminari asked.**

**"In the past, people obsessed over the Olympics. But since the emergence of quirks, our UA Sports Festival is the most watched televised event in the world. It's not something we can cancel because of a few villains." Aizawa said.**

**"I'm sorry but why not?" Mineta asked.**

"Think of it like a terrorist attack. If there was a bomb threat or something at the olympics, then stopping said event would be giving them what they want. The only real response the government can give without losing face, or making their enemy bolder is to proceed as planned while bolstering security." Asobi gave his analogy before frowning.

"Seriously though, who had the bright idea to turn a **school** event into a national pissing contest for the masses. That's just asking for overly clever, or overly stupid villains to try their luck." Just flat out irresponsible if you asked me.

**"He's right. This is where you get scouted." Momo said.** **"She's right! After graduating, a lot of people join pro agencies as a sidekick!" Kaminari gave a thumbs up.** **"Yeah, but that's as far as some people go. They lose their chance and stay eternal sidekicks. Actually, that's probably where you're heading." Jiro teased.**

"That's blunt and just mean." Sweet Izuku said giving Jiro a look of disapproval. Which surprisingly works since she gains a sheepish looks and apologizes. "I'm not angry at you Jiro-san, just a little disappointed, thank you for apologizing to Kaminari-san." The power of the cinnamon roll is strong in this one.

**"The Festival is your best chance to rise in popularity." Aizawa said as images of Edgeshot, Best Jeanist, and Endeavor appeared.**

Todoroki's eyebrow twitched a bit at his "father's" appearance, but he let it go.

**"One chance per year. Three chances in a lifetime. No aspiring hero can afford to miss this festival." Aizawa said before he left the room. The class was having different conversations about the festival.**

**"Hey Ojiro, what do you think I should do in order to get noticed? Maybe I should wear a shiny suit or do a cheer!" Toru asked.** **"Uh, sure, maybe you should try more than that." Ojiro replied.**

"I swear, something's going to happen between these 2 at some point." Mina whispered to Ochako, she nodded at that, she may be oblivious to her own romantic issues, but she could notice when others had chemistry with each other. Her sending Melissa not-so-subtle looks through most of the episodes proved this well enough.

**"Shoji, I bet they'll notice you with your unique quirk." Kaminari said.** **"Yeah, but what matters is that I show them how useful I can be." Shoji replied."No doubt you'll make an impression too!" Jiro imagined Kaminari's dumb side.**

A bunch of people laughed at that. Even Izuku gave a little chuckle, Kaminari's derp face was pretty hilarious to watch.

**"Everyone's so excited." Midoriya observed.** **"Well of course! We enrolled at this school for the sole purpose of becoming heroes! So naturally we're all getting fired up!" Iida started doing some weird arm motions.**

"What the heck is that?" Jiro snickered. "I didn't know Iida-kun danced!" Nejire exclaimed, she thought those robot movements were just for show but this was just funny!

**"Deku! Iida! Let's do our best in the Sports Festival!" Ochako exclaimed with a determined smile on her face.**

"Wow, that's some strong aura you got there. Not bad kouhai, it really radiates POWER!" Mirio flexed in acknowledgement of Ochako's fighting spirit.

**"What's up with you? Usually you're the most laid back girl ever." Mina asked. "Everyone, I'm gonna do my best! I said I'm gonna do my best!" Ochako shouted, earning nervous replies of agreement from the others.**

"Now that's fighting spirit!" Nejire joined in on the hype train Ochako just looked more and more embarrassed at her past self for being a bit _too_ enthusiastic..

**"So, Uraraka-san? Why do you want to become a hero anyway?" Izuku asked, earning stammers from her.**

"Oh, this ought to be good." Sero said.

**"Huh? For the money? You want to be a hero so you can get rich?" Izuku asked. "If we're cutting to the chase, then yeah. I'm sorry if that sounds greedy! I hope you don't think any less of me!" Ochako replied blushing with shame and rubbing the back of her head furiously.**

"Before anyone says anything, please just listen to her full story!" Izuku stood up, making sure everyone kept quiet. I gave him a thumbs up, that's right kid, defend the waifu!

**"Of course not. You want to be a hero to support your well being. That's perfectly fine." Iida said. "Yeah, it was just a little surprising." Izuku added. "You see, my family runs a construction company, but we haven't gotten any work so we're flat broke." Ochako explained further.**

"Oh, that makes sense." Momo said, money problems may be foreign to her but they were a pretty common reason for many to pursue heroics.

"Which is weird when you think about it. With all the property damage and constant repairs that are needed after villain attacks, you would expect construction companies to be flourishing." Asobi gave his two cents. Ochako replied with an eloquent 'Insurance is bullshit' Fair enough!

**"If she got licensed, I bet she could use her quirk to bring costs down a lot!" Izuku said in realization. "And they could sell their heavy lifting equipment. She could float everything!" Iida added.**

"When superpowered beings started appearing, they were originally looked at as freaks and monsters. But once people realized how useful quirks could be in their jobs, they welcomed them openly." Nezu said to the students.

I just shrugged. "Happens in pretty much every world that develops super powers. You guys were one of the lucky ones since your 'dark age' as it were only lasted a few decades." Poor X-men, perpetual racism is a bitch to deal with.

**"I know, right? I've been telling my dad that since I was a kid! But..." Ochako showed a flashback.**

"Pfft! You two get more alike by the day! Muttering, flashbacks, when are the super powered kids going to show up?" Kaminari jokes, getting both victims to blush viciously, I just whistle innocently while preparing a set of pictures portraying a certain power couple and their adorable adopted daughter.

**"You want to work for us?" Her dad asked. "Yeah! When I get big and strong, I'll help you and mommy!" Little Ochako cried.**

"Aw! That's adorable!" Mina exclaimed at her friends chibified form. "You should see her when she saw heroes for the first time!" I pulled out a jpg of her first experience with heroes, he smile was so large it covered half of a whole panel!

"I don't care how you got that, just send it to me!" Mina begged, wanting to keep it for blackmail. I lean in and whisper into her ear "Only if you use it properly, it will be there when this is over." And with a wink the picture disappears.

**"Ochaco, it would make us happiest if you followed your own dreams." Her dad replied.**

"Your parents sound like great people." Izuku smiled. "They're the best." Ochako said with a soft smile.

**"I'm going to become a pro. I'll sign with a good agency and make plenty of money. Then I'll be able to let my parents have an easy life." Ochako said with determination.**

"That's amazing, Uraraka-san! It's not selfish at all! Wanting to earn money so that other people could live happy lives is a great goal." Kirishima said getting a cheer of agreement from the others.

"Thanks guys.. I really appreciate it!" Ochako bowed in thanks, grateful that she had such great friends.

**"That's beautiful! Just beautiful! So noble! Bravo! Bravo!" Iida clapped his hands above his head.** **'Uraraka isn't driven by some hero fantasy. She's more grounded than any of us.' Izuku thought, a deeper respect for his best friend rising.**

**"Haha! Young Midoriya...is here!" All Might suddenly dashed over to the trio and pointed to them.**

"Enough with the dramatic entrances." Aizawa grumbled.

"Dramatic? Who's being dramatic?! HAHAHA!" And the decade long game continues. Yes I know that Yagi has only been teaching for half a year now, shut up.

**"Whoa, All Might, what are you doing here?" Izuku asked. "Lunch! You want to eat with me?" All Might asked. "He's like a maiden!" Ochako laughed.**

"All Might, no lunches with individual students. It shows favoritism!" Nezu said.

**"What do you say?" All Might asked. Iida nodded at Izuku, who then went to eat with him.**

**Inside the lunch line, Uraraka and Iida were wondering why Izuku got invited to eat with All Might.**

**"Wait, didn't Deku-kun run to save All Might during the villain attack?" Uraraka asked. "Oh yeah, also remember what Asui said on the bus?" Iida asked.**

"I remember. I said I told you both to call me Tsu." Tsuyu said, making Izuku and Iida sweat drop.

**"Since their quirks are so similar to each other, perhaps All Might's taken a liking to him. How lucky!" Iida said.**

**'All Might and Izuku Midoriya, huh?" Todoroki thought as he overheard their conversation.**

"Oh boy, I guess this is where Todoroki-san's rivalry with Izuku-san got started." Kaminari said.

**"Only 50 minutes?" Izuku asked in shock. "Yeah, that's about how long I can use my power now. That Nomu took more out of me than I thought." Yagi said as he poured a cup of tea.**

"How do you even finish a class with that kind of time limit? Don't you teach basic heroics for both 1-A and 1B?" Asobi asked him. "My power can only be used for 50 minutes, but my muscle form can be extended a bit further so long as I don't exert myself too much." Yagi explained.

**"So, about this Sports Festival. I'm worried because you can barely harness One For All yet." All Might said. "But I did do it that one time at the USJ!" Izuku said. "Oh yeah, you did mention that. So tell me, what was different about that smash?" All Might asked.**

**"It was the first time...that I used my power against a person." Izuku replied as he remembered Thirteen's words.**

**"I see. You subconsciously put the brakes on your power so you wouldn't kill anyone. You'll need that in the Festival. My time is running out as the Symbol of Peace. I chose you because I want you to take my place. The Sports Festival is something that all the pros, no, the entire country will be watching! Think of this Sports Festival as your debut as the fledgling Symbol of Peace. The next All Might! Introduce yourself to the world and proudly say I am here!" All Might exclaimed as Izuku was surrounded by rainbow tunnels.**

"Yeah! Say it, man!" Kirishima exclaimed. Meanwhile Izuku was still shaking a bit from the huge pressure that All Might put on him. He tried to play it off during the festival but it still got to him sometimes.

"Yeesh, way to pressure the guy. Can't you see that he's nervous." Mina came to the rescue before hugging Izuku from behind which got his shaking to stop. "Don't worry so much Midori-kun, I'm sure you'll do fine. You haven't failed us yet after all." The pep talk seemed to work as Izuku calmed down.

"T-thank you Mina-chan, but could you please let go. This is kind of embarrassing." Mina smirked at him and decided to do the opposite. "Not a chance, come on girls! Like in that last joke universe, group hug!" As Izuku was drowning in women, Mineta was bleeding out through his eyes, and Inko just looked resigned.

Asobi walks up to Mamadoriya and whispers in her ears. "If it's any consolation, he's pretty much perfect father material." She gives me an odd look but accepts it in the end. 'At least he'll be happy' She thought.

**There's just something about imagining a shy introvert being drowned in women that I find hilarious. Especially if half of them are just doing it for the joke, while the other half are doing it unironically. Now the only thing little Deku has to do is find out which is which.**


	22. Roaring Sports Festival!

"Asobi-san, can you please quit it with the spoilers, their getting really annoying!" Mina complained, I smirked at her and leaned into her ear. "I'll make you a deal, I'll stop the cliffhangers if you can get at least three girls to confess to little green. Not counting yourself. Deal?" She returned the smirk and gave me a thumbs up. It's good to have a partner in crime! I started the projector again on a good note.

**"Introduce yourself to the world and say I am here!" All Might exclaimed.**

**"But that's your catchphrase." Izuku said.**

"**You know what the Sports Festival is, right?" All Might asked rhetorically.**

**"Yeah. All the classes come together to compete in a series of events and the winners of those events move on to the finals. It's basically a big tournament." Izuku replied.**

**"Right! Which means you'll have plenty of opportunities to sell yourself!" All Might pointed at him with 2 fingers.** **"I guess." Izuku replied, making All Might do an anime fall.**

"Can't you speak with confidence for a change?" Kirishima asked. Izuku just shrugged at that one. "Hey old habits die hard, and in my defense I was still a bit shaken from what happened at the USJ.

**"I'm sorry! I meant you're totally right, All Might! But I've already got the world's greatest hero teaching me so the Sports Festival's probably not my only shot at being scouted by agencies. Mutter mutter mutter..." Izuku started activated his true quirk.**

**"Man nobody is better at spouting word vomit than you!" All Might laughed.**

"Izuku Midoriya! His quirk: mutter! He can speak a thousand words per minute! He can use it to bore villains to death! But the drawback is his social life!" Present Mic exclaimed from out of nowhere.

"AH! When did you get here!" Pony jumped like a scared cat at the sudden yelling behind her. They all looked towards Asobi as he picked his ears. "Oh, yeah I forgot to mention I'm gonna be bringing others to watch with us. Don't worry I supplied their brains with information on what's already happened so we don't have to do recap or anything."

**"There's a big difference between those who aim for the top and those who happily settle. That difference will show in the real world. I hope you haven't forgotten the emotions you felt at the beach during our training." All Might said. The screen showed the other classes in front of class A's room.**

"Oh yeah, that happened. How did so many people show up without us noticing?" Momo questioned earning another shush from me. "What did I say about logic Momo-chan? Just because two of your classmates have super hearing doesn't mean anything!"

**"Do you all have some sort of business with our class?" Iida asked.**

**"I won't let you hold us hostage!" Mineta yelled.**

"Hostage? Really, Mineta?" Aizawa sighed. He shrugged. "It was the heat of the moment, you try saying something cool when surrounded by dozens of people out for blood." Aizawa being the introverted nighttime hero that he was knew that feeling all too well. There was more than one reason why he refused to speak in battle for the most part.

**"They're scouting out the competition, you idiots. We're the class that survived a real villain attack." Bakugou walked to the door. Izuku sighed as Mineta pointed to the door in panic.**

**"At least now you know what a future pro looks like. Now move it, extras." Bakugou said.**

**"You can't just go around calling people extras just because you don't know who they are!" Iida said.**

"*Snicker, Man that's a lot funnier when we see it from this perspective! Almost like it was intentional.." Sero looks at Asobi. "*Innocent whistling"

**"I was hoping to find some elite students here, but you just sound like an ass. Are all the people in the hero course this delusional, or just you? I wanted to be in the hero course, but like many others here I was forced to choose a different track. I couldn't cut it the first time around, but I have another chance. If any of us do well in the Sports Festival, the teachers can decide to transfer us to the hero course. And they'll have to transfer people out to make room. I'm saying that if you don't bring your very best I'll steal your spot right from under you. Consider this a declaration of war." Shinso said.**

"Whoa! Man, there's some heat going on!" Present Mic exclaimed.

"One question. Why are there only 40 students allowed into the hero course at a time while everyone else has to settle with positions they wouldn't want otherwise? Except for Hatsume, she likes inventing." Asobi asked. The teachers didn't answer.

"No answer? That's what I thought." He sighed. "I know that not everyone is meant to be a hero, but having such a small window of opportunity just seems counterproductive." Again, no reply, I guess nobody bothers to question the nations most prestigious school.

"It's not like this is a new issue, I'm sure that Aizawa agrees with me when I say that the entrance exam is ridiculously niche, only accepting quirks that are useful in combat. And against robots of all things, you guys have a school staffed with pro heroes! If you want to test the applicants, then have them face against actual people." Their eyes lit up at that one, why did nobody think of this before?!

**'Where did this guy even come from?!' The main character trio thought.**

**"Hey! I'm from class B next door to you! We heard that you fought some villains and I came to see if that was true! But you're just a bunch of brats who think you're better than us!" Tetsutetsu yelled.**

"Class A, I apologize for my misunderstanding of all of you! You were all amazing during that attack! Especially you 4!" Tetsutetsu pointed to Izuku, Todoroki, Bakugou, and Kirishima.

"Hey, it's fine, really!" Izuku replied waving away his worries. "I really gotta stop listening to Monoma-san" He finished, still a bit angry with himself.

**'Crap, everyone hates our class now!' The trio thought.** **"Wait, you can't just leave! It's your fault they're all hating on us, Bakugou!" Kirishima said.**

**"These people don't matter. The only thing that's important is that I beat them." Bakugou said as he left.** **"Hey, I'm coming for you!" Tetsutetsu yelled as Bakugou left.**

**"I hate how that was such a manly exit." Kirishima said with manly tears.**

"He knows how to bring the heat, I'll give him that!" Guess who yelled that at the top of his lungs?

**The screen shifted to class A training. Izuku was jogging on the beach. Iida was sprinting across the field outside the school. Tsuyu was in a pool catching a fish with her tongue. Ochako made floating targets for Mina to shoot with acid. Aoyama shot his laser at the rocks too. He did a flashy grin before a rock fell on his head.**

"I estimate the bottom of the list in the popularity poll 10 years from now." Kirishima said.

"Yep." Jiro agreed, trying to hide her laughter.

"Rude.." Guess who?

**Ojiro and Sero were training in the residential area. Kirishima jumped off a building and hardened his body to cushion his landing.**

"That's a little... extreme." Toru said. Rock boy took it as a compliment, and metal boy muttered something about 'skyscrapers' to himself.

**Shoji was shown bench pressing hundreds of pounds while Toru was struggling to do a pull up. Sato was throwing rapid punches in midair. Kouda was surrounded by small critters. Bakugou and Kaminari were practicing the scale of their powers. Todoroki was in his backyard in workout gear.**

'Man, he keeps hiding under those baggy clothes, but those biceps are almost the size of my head.' Toru thought as she saw Todoroki wearing a tanktop.

**'Before we knew it, it was the day of the festival.' Izuku narrated as he was heading out the door.**

**"Izuku? Do your best son." Inko smiled.**

"Is it bad that I want that?... I'm sure Izuku would understand." Todoroki clenched his fists.

**Izuku headed out the door and the screen cut to the big UA stadium. The media was swarming the place.**

**"Why is there so much security this year?" A female reporter asked.**

"Because you're an invasive parasite that should go bug someone else." Aizawa said…. Nezu said nothing. "What? He's not wrong, the only reason I'm polite with them is because of my rather precarious position." I guess even the polite mouse can't stand the leeches.

**"A group of villains did just break into the place. Of course they're stricter this year." Another reporter replied.**

**"But everyone will be jumping to see class 1A!" The woman exclaimed.**

Class B was trying their best not to get angry as they were reminded of class A's fame. It wasn't their fault.

**"Whoa, Mt. Lady, is it really you? Oh, of course! That's gonna be 10 bucks!" The concession stand man said.**

**"Oh no, my money's in another costume." Mt. Lady touched her boobs.**

Most of the boys blushed and turned away except for Mineta and Kaminari. Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Shoji just didn't care, Izuku was distracted by Ochako and Melissa pulling him into a surprise hug. Mina took note of this. 'First two targets, Acquired.'

"What a bitch." Midnight said, how dare she! Stealing her schtick!.

**"So hot! This is on the house!" The man blushed.**

"She has less shame than you, and those are words I never thought I'd say." Aizawa said to Midnight who frowned. "How dare you! I'm way better at flirting than that newbie!" She yelled angrily for the wrong reasons.

**Class A was in the waiting room. Mineta was giving himself a pep talk.**

**"Midoriya." Todoroki approached Izuku.** **"Oh, hey Todoroki." Izuku said nervously.**

"And here the rivalry begins." Kaminari said. "I regret nothing, he's more than strong enough to keep me on my toes." Todoroki admitted, recalling the events of the Stain fight.

'Izuku will remember this' Said short green wonder was smiling at his newest friend.

**"From an objective standpoint, I think it's fairly clear that I'm stronger than you." Todoroki said.**

"Whoa, that's blunt." Kendou said, feeling a little bad for Izuku. "Yeah, I mean he was right but that was still a bit rough." Momo admitted, it caught her off guard too.

**"Oh, yeah." Izuku replied.**

"He agrees, just like that?" Awase asked, surprised by his answer, even though he really shouldn't be given Izuku's timid nature.

"He was right, I wasn't going to deny it, that would just be unrealistic of me." Izuku answered the unasked question.

**"However, you've got All Might in your corner helping you out. I'm not here to pry into what's going on between you 2. But know that I will beat you." Todoroki said.**

"No wonder you two were so passionate during your fight! So manly!" TetsuTetsu cried out.

**"Man, look at all these declarations of war lately." Kaminari said.**

**"Yeah, what's the big deal? Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden? And right before we get started too?" Kirishima asked in confusion, he was all for manly competition, but this was a little uncalled for.**

**"We're not here to be each other's friends. Don't forget that this isn't a team effort." Todoroki replied coldly before he started to walk out.**

"I guess it's my turn to pull an Iida." A weak 'Hey' was heard from the crowd. "I apologize for saying those things everyone. I've learned my lesson and I hope you can all forgive me for acting so cold to all of you." He bowed in apology at the end, class A needed no time at all to forgive him, no harm done.

**"Wait, Todoroki. I don't know why you need to tell me you'll beat me. But you're right. Of course you're better than me. In fact, you probably have more potential than anyone in the hero course. That's why you got in so easily." Izuku said.**

**"Hey, Midoriya, maybe you're being too hard on yourself, and us." Kirishima said.**

**"No, he's right, guys. Everyone will be coming for us, giving it their all. So...I'll be aiming for the top too." Izuku announced, to himself and to everyone else. Todoroki agreed as they headed out the door.**

"I'm getting hyped uuuuuupppp!" Present Mic exclaimed. Aizawa sighed heavily. "Did you _have _to bring him here?" Asobi grinned and laughed it off. "No, but I knew it would annoy you so I did it anyway." He admitted shamelessly.

**"And now, let's introduce the rising stars, they just survived a villain attack, from the hero course, class 1A!" Present Mic shouted as they walked into the arena.**

**"Wow, that's a lot of people." Izuku said in nervousness.**

**Present Mic introduced the rest of the classes with far less enthusiasm.**

"Again with the favoritism, I'm going to need to… reeducate you all later." Nezu threatened. The other teachers took a unanimous gulp.

**"Wow, this year's chief umpire for the first years, is the R-Rated hero, Midnight!" A spectator exclaimed as her quirk emanated from her.**

**"Uh, someone should talk to Ms. Midnight about what she's wearing." Kirishima blushed.**

**"Yeah, that costume should come with a warning." Kaminari said surprisingly.**

**"Is that really appropriate apparel for a high school game?" Tokoyami asked what most should have been thinking if the majority of the men in the stands weren't thinking with their lower halves.**

Everybody looks at Nezu. "What? *Sigh, you humans and your strange rejection of sexuality. Such strange creatures." The talking mouse, bear, dog, thing said. Asobi joined in. "I know right!"

**"Silence everyone! Now for the opening pledge, we have Katsuki Bakugou!" Midnight shouted.**

"Oh boy." Inko said, she remembered this part. That boy really did inherit his mother's personality.

**"He did place first in the entrance exam." Kirishima said as Bakugou walked up to the microphone. Midoriya gulped in nervousness.**

**"I just wanna say...I'm gonna win." Bakugou said.**

**"I knew he'd say something like that!" Class A said in fear as everyone else started booing him.**

Everyone was laughing from their reaction. "You gotta admit, it takes balls to say that in front of hundreds of people" Awase admitted begrudgingly.

**"Why must you be so disrespectful? You're representing us all!" Iida demanded.**

**"Not my fault the rest of you are just stepping stones to my victory." Bakugou gave a thumbs down.**

**"I'm gonna crush this overconfident jerk!" Tetsutetsu clenched his fists.**

**'I don't think it is overconfidence. The old Kacchan would have laughed while saying that, making it a joke. This is him pushing himself.' Izuku thought.**

"Pushing yourself doesn't mean announcing to people that you'll win. It just makes you a dick." Kaminari said, before paling at the sight of Bakugou preparing a few small firecracker sized explosions.

**"Now here's the first game! What could it be? Tadaaaaaa!" Midnight exclaimed as the screen showed obstacle race.**

**"I'll explain. It's a 3 km run around the stadium. As long as you don't leave the course, you're free to do whatever your heart desires!" Midnight exclaimed.**

"That could have easily backfired by the way. What if one of the stronger students decided to go full anti-hero and just eliminate the competition from the start?" The teachers started to sweat again, they never did set rules against that did they?

Bakugou just pouted at the missed opportunity.

**The classes lined up at the starting line. Izuku remembered All Might's words.**

**The light turned green and they all started running.**

**"And we're off to a racing start! How about some color commentary, Mummy Man?" Present Mic asked.** **"How did you talk me into this?" Aizawa grumbled.**

"Hahaha! How **did **he convince you anyway?" Sero laughed. Aizawa shrugged. "Something about a lifetime supply of catnip? I don't remember." Sweat drops abound.

**"What should we be paying attention to in the first leg of the race?" Present Mic asked.**

**"The doorway." Aizawa replied as the students were stuck in the door.**

**"Apologies." Todoroki froze the ground and dashed ahead. Most of the students were now trapped. Bakugou, Yaoyorozu, Aoyama, and a few others dodged the attack.**

**"I won't let you get away so easily, you icy hot bastard!" Bakugou propelled himself forward.**

**"You froze me in place once before! It won't happen again!" Ojiro said as he sprung himself across the ice.**

"Learning from mistakes is an important part of being a hero." Aizawa said. "Pain is a good motivator." Ojirou replied while rubbing his tail, remembering how cold the ice was.

**"So they are good at using their powers." Shinso was being carried by a bunch of mindless people.**

"That's clever. It allows you to conserve your energy while at the same time causing others to exert themselves." Aizawa praised his mini-me.

"I just want to know how the hell those guys aren't getting knocked out of their mind control. Being stuck in the middle of all those people basically guarantees physical contact!" Asobi continued to make the watchers question their reality.

**Todoroki reached the obstacle with a bunch of giant 0-point robots.**

**"Where does the school even get the funding for this?!" Momo asked.**

"You don't want to know." Nezu said.

**"I can see that they went through a lot of trouble for this but I wish they prepared something a little more difficult. Especially since my dear old dad is watching." Todoroki raised up a wave of ice and froze the robots with ease.**

"Show off.." Bakugou pouts again, he could do that too! He just needed some time to get ready is all.

**"Careful now, I froze them while they were off their balance...on purpose." He said as the robots tumbled and he ran further ahead. Izuku looked at the robots in front of him with a determined smile on his face.**

"Not gonna lie, that was kind of a dick move Todoroki-kun." Asobi told him. "I mean really, who just drops massive robots on people?" Todoroki had the decency to look sheepish at that. "Well that's all for now. Take a break yall, next episode is going to be a doozy. You have all been warned!"

I walk over to Mina before she heads toward the kitchen. "You have 3 days to pay up. I'm open to other deals by the by, I'll decide the cost based on the request of course." The pinkette responded by smirking, she already wanted to get these hopeless girls to admit their feelings anyway, this just gave her incentive! Plus that last part got her even more interested. A god, albeit a goofy one, that was willing to make deals! Hell yeah!


	23. Outer god shenanigans

**So, remember how I decided to switch to a 3rd person perspective with Asobi as just another character? Yeah screw that, this is much easier so I'm roll with it. Today's featured program: Lovecraftian shenanigans.**

"Ok everybody chop chop! We have some very important sponsors for today's multiverse dive and we don't want to disappoint them!" The others stopped what they were doing and gave me their attention. "We have sponsors?!" Yagi questioned with a dribble of blood on his face.

"Of course we do! Why else would I be taking random people from their backwater homeworld and force them to watch their past, present, future, and several other entertaining takes on their world?" Momo piped up. "Didn't you say this was some sort of science experiment?"

"Oh dear, sweet, innocent Momo. When was the last time that the search for scientific knowledge has been funded without an ulterior motive?" She shut up at that. 'Fair enough.' she thought to herself.

"Now todays sponsors are none other than the lovecraftian horrors themself, Nyarlathotep!" Momo, Izuku, Nezu, and Tokoyami freeze at that name, the rest just looked confused. A trembling Izuku raises his hand.

"Before you even ask, yes. THAT Nyarlathotep. Ever since Rick pulled that whiskey bullshit on me, tall, dark, and egyptian has been keeping an eye on our multiversal viewings. He found the randomness of a broken router entertaining so we're doing it again." I see their worried looks before I try to reassure them.

"Thankfully I won't have to clean the mess this time as our lovely sponsor has provided us with a mass of pure chaos to work with!" I said showing off a pulsating purple mass of flesh and miasma. That's right! My schedule was clear for today, no need to panic.

"Quickly shield your eyes! Don't look directly at it!" Tokoyami yelled. The quickest, or smartest of the group covered the eyes of those closest to them while looking away. Mineta wasn't so lucky.

"...Huh, it kinda reminds me of my sticky ba-OH GOD WHY!" Mineta could then be seen on the ground bleeding from the eyes and foaming at the mouth while muttering "Traps are gay" over and over again. "Whoops, sorry about that. I forgot that you mortals were so sensitive to 6th dimensional geometry." I said as the blob envelops our router before being sucked in, out of sight.

"Don't worry, with the effects of this room his insanity should go away in a few hours… Probably." Before anyone could question me the projector turned on once again.

**A stone faced Shoto Todoroki was walking towards his opponent, the woman who has passed through the first two rounds of the sports festival without even using her quirk, and came first place in the obstacle course. The girl that All Might had an interest in.**

**Izumi Midoriya..**

"...Oh god, why does giving Midori-kun longer eyelashes make him looks so cute!" Mineta's ramblings suddenly grew louder as the men began to question their sexuality. Izuku was having the worst time of it however.

"O-Ochako-chan, I don't look like a girl do I?" He felt a chunk of ice fall into his stomach as Ochako didn't respond immediately. Even his mother was shocked into silence! I came to the rescue however as I slightly modified the image.

"Don't worry Izu-kun! It can always get worse!" I morthed the image to give Izumi _slightly_ longer hair that reached down to her neck from behind. I also gave her a small blush and slightly larger Irises.

'Well shit, I think I just went Bi.' A variety of people, who shall remain nameless thought in unison. Thank the gods(cough me cough) for the small mercies since the screen blacked out and changed once again.

**Izuku woke up in his dorm room without much issue. His biological clock already used to his new routine. As he got ready for the day he looked at himself in the mirror and nodded to himself, he looked presentable, he also gains some weight compared to our world's Izuku, standing a good 2 inches taller with much more defined muscles.**

"If you were wondering, this takes place about 3 months from from your current timeline!" I explained the slight differences in appearance.

**As he made his way down to the ground floor of the Class 1-A dorm Heights Alliance, he contemplated on what to make for breakfast. He had decided to make a celebratory feast for his class after the provisional license exams. **

**Ever since then his fellow classmates all but demanded that he keep doing so in exchange for being exempt from the other chores. He was fine with this of course, he enjoyed cooking, besides this way he could make sure that his little angel ate properly.**

"Dorms? That's new, and little angel? Don't tell me-" Yagi started before he was stricken dumb by the sheer skill that his successor showed in the kitchen, he was no Lunch Rush sure, but damn! That was some 4 star cooking to say the least, and all of it was incredibly healthy, as well as catered towards each of his classmates.

'**Lets see, white rice with a boiled egg, veggies, and seaweed on the side. And some salmon to top it off for Ochako-chan.'**

"*Drool"

**Some chocolate chip and vanilla drizzled pancakes for Satou-san, with some freshly cut fruit on the side of course.**

"*nervous gulp"

**Freshly cut strawberry and grape crepes for Aoyama-san, drizzled with condensed milk.**

"Le gasp!"

**Natto and Okra mixed with white rice as a base, along with some lemonade for Ashido-san.**

"Marry me you beautiful bastard." She said half joking. He somehow took a non breakfast food and made it work anyway!

**A simple japanese style breakfast with orange juice for Iida-kun.**

A simple nod of appreciation for that one. Izuku was relieved that at least one person treated him normally.

**Ojiro-san had no real preferences so I just made him a basic american style meal for the sake of speed, I did have to make meals for 21 people after all.**

A thumbs up from the monkey king, he was cool with it.

**A hamburger served on rice with veggies on the side for Kaminari-san, not the healthiest meal, but it was requested so what can you do?**

"What can I say, meat is my main food group" Kaminari said trying to sound cool, it failed.

**Kirishima-san just wanted a protein shake. Something about bulking up to keep up with someone?**

'Yup, sounds about right' Class A sweatdropped while TetsuTetsu thought of copying his quirk bro.

**Koda-san wanted a vegan salad for breakfast and some almond milk for obvious reasons.**

The shy boy made himself smaller.

**Shoji-san being the pragmatist that he was, just asked him to make whatever was simplest. He had some fish left over from yesterday's dinner, so I made him some sushi.**

A nod from the gentle giant, he loved seafood anyway, if he was lucky there might be some squid in there too.

**I made Jiro-san some herbal tea along with freshly made bagels covered in honey, they were made to help keep her voice smooth after her show at the culture festival, she her throat felt a bit numb after that so this should help.**

"Smart. Also really thoughtful Izuku-kun. Thanks for that." The resident punk girl gave him a small smile, he accepted it gratefully, he wouldn't mind doing this if they ever did get dorms.

**Sero-san's meal was a simple fruit salad, he did say that he liked vibrant healthy looking meals.**

"Got that one right, thanks man!" He gave Izuku a soft bump on the back in appreciation.

**Tokoyami-kun was also getting a fruit salad with apples being the main attraction.**

"*Satisfied bird noises"

**Todoroki-kun wanted cold Soba… Again. 'I don't know how he does it. How does he keep such a good figure with a diet of nothing but soba?!'**

"I will never tell.." Some mysteries are better kept secret.

**Hagakure-san wanted something with caramel. Milk flavored with caramel, along with some raising toast should work well enough.**

"You're too good for this world Izu-kun!"

**Ghost pepper dusted cereal for Kacchan.**

*Concerned stares. "Don't ask" Izuku said, getting nods of understanding. Honestly they should have expected that from Bakugou.

**Toast covered in grape jelly for Mineta-san. And dusted with some medicine that curved lustful thinking.**

"...Izuku-kun, would you like to join us for lunch sometime?" Momo asked on behalf of all the girls, a hero deserved his reward for a public service after all.

'Shit does that count as a date? A confession? Eh, I'll count it, not bad Mina, not bad at all.' I thought to myself, realizing Mina's plan that didn't actually exist.

**Momo received gourmet meals from her butler who visited the dorms on a daily basis. I still made her some herbal tea just in case.**

"Thank you Izuku-kun." She said politely, it's nice to see that he still tried.

**And finally I made As-Tsu-chan some natural blueberry jelly on toast.**

"Right again Izu-chan, and thanks for correcting yourself, even in your head Gero."

**My own breakfast would come last however, Eri-chan took priority. Freshly cut apples covered in a caramel glaze, a few pieces of melon adding to the flavor. Some sausage and eggs to add some much needed protein to her diet, and to top it off, a hand wrapped caramel apple for a snack later! Speaking of Eri, she should be awake right about-**

"**Good morning daddy Izuku!"**

Silence reigned supreme as the watchers took their first look at the definition of kawaii. Soft blue- almost silvery hair, bright red eyes with white pupils, an adorable stump of a horn on the right side of her head. She even had twin blush marks on her cheeks!

"I-I'm a grandma again…" Inko didn't look particularly angry at that, Eri was simply too adorable to be mad at. Plus there was no way she was her biological granddaughter, she was much too old, and Izuku much too young for that.

"**How did you sleep kiddo? Any nightmares?" She gave him a beaming smile and shook her head. "Nope! All thanks to you daddy!" That's my girl! I knew she would be fine with enough support, such a strong child!**

The watchers gave me looks at this, I just shrugged and said "Spoilers" That seemed to grab their attention, made sense, I did basically confirm that Eri existed in their world and that Izuku would become close with her somehow.

**As I gave her the freshly made breakfast, I could hear footsteps coming from the girls side of the dorms. The first to come down was the ever energetic Hagakure-san, ready for her breakfast, she was soon followed by Ashido-san, Uraraka-san, and Tsu-chan. Each of them still in their pajamas since they just woke up.**

"**Mmm, smells delicious like always Midori-kun! I didn't think you would actually pull through and make us all our favorite foods!" Mina gave her usual energetic smile at the sight of the food. The others nodded sleepily as they each sat down in front of their meals.**

"**No problem at all, I'm happy to cook for all of you, It's kind of fun!" He replied with his own bright smile. "Good morning Hagakure-nee, Ashido-nee, Tsuyu-neechan, mommy Uraraka! Eri welcomed them brightly. This caused Ochako to nearly choke on her own food from surprise.**

"Well, I guess that makes this official huh.." Kendou said with a deadpan while looking at the two blushing teens. "I guess even a kid her age could notice the static going on between you two." She teased a bit.

"W-Well, if it was Deku-kun.. I wouldn't mind, especially if Eri-chan wanted to think that." Ochako replied with a shy, low voice. 'Damn it that's two. One more and I'll have to stop the cliffhangers!' I thought to myself sweating slightly. Maybe I shouldn't make bets when there was a cosmic force of chaos and randomness controlling things?

"Hey Izuku-kun, you look like your about to faint, I can't have that since your reactions are kinda the best part so here have some water." I offered him a glass. He accepts it with a thankful look. This kid is too innocent for his own good.

"**E-Eri-chan, why did you call me mommy?!" Ochako asked frantically, caught off guard by the adorable child's title for her. Eri looked a bit sad at that and answered. "D-Do you not want to be my m-mommy?" **

**Ochako panicked again and apologized frantically. "No! I mean yes! I- Ok I'm mommy Ochako now!" Meanwhile Izuku was in a similar daze, innocent little Eri just caused him a world of teasing later.. But he couldn't stay mad at her. **

**He finally finished his own breakfast while that whole debacle was going on. A simple American style breakfast taught to him by All Might, he grew fond of it after awhile and started making it for himself eventually. 'You can never go wrong with pork.'**

"**Well aren't you just the most adorable little matchmaker? Good work Eri-chan, if you hadn't said it these two might never catch a hint." Mina voiced her approval, before gaining a devilish grin. "I guess since we're your sisters that makes Midori-kun our daddy too!" At that moment 5 U.A students nearly died before the villains even had a chance to go for them.**

***Spittake!**

*Spittake!

And once again thanks to the sweet merciful, handsome god watching over these poor souls, the projector changed images again, thus preventing the inevitable spontaneous combustion from our favorite broccoli boy.

***Roundabout starts playing.**

'**Ok, that's 18 of them, should be enough to pull a Kacchan now.. I hope this works' Izuku thought as he stared at the dozen and a half mines that he somehow excavated without detonating. He **_**really**_** hoped this would work.**

"What's with this music? I feel like I heard it somewhere before." Shoda asked as Kirishima and TetsuTetsu got jojo flashbacks.

"Wait, don't tell me you did all that without planning in advance!" Momo exclaimed in panic. Who the hell was dumb enough or brave enough to play with live explosives!

*Concerned mother noises!

*Shrug "After hanging out with Kacchan all my life, explosions aren't all that scary anymore." Whispers of 'Brass balls' were about after that little comment.

**Izuku had his few seconds of hesitation, that's all he was going to give, he started running full force and slammed into the mines shield first. 'Good thing I lugged around this hundred kilo robot arm just in case!' Were his last thoughts as a 'to be continued' logo appeared on the screen. The screen fades to black.**

TetsuTetsu whispered, "Is that a motherfucking Jojo reference?" Under his breathe out of habit. The classics need to be respected damn it!

"Honestly I thought you were just a rocket scientist or something Deku-kun. But really you're just plain fearless!" Ochako clapped him on the back, Melissa joined in shortly after, she thought she'd seen the pinnacle of his _bravery_(read:sheer stupidity) Earlier but guess she was wrong. Falling face first on a bunch of land mines was easily in his top 5.

"Seriously Izu-bro, how did you even know that robot arm was gonna be useful later?" Kirishima asked confused. "I mean it worked out sure, but didn't it slow you down by a lot?"

Izuku shrugged again. "Not really, I've gotten used to carrying heavy loads without it bothering me. Once during my training I carried All Might for his full three hours along with clearing the beach of trash. So a hundred or so kilo robot arm wasn't so bad." I noticed Kaminari adding a mark on a list that he was holding, looking over his shoulder it read. "Midoriya badass moments: 16"

'Huh, their keeping track. Smart.' I looked at my wrist, which had nothing on it, then nodded to myself. 'Yep I'm slowly going insane. Better get rid of that cursed energy before it does permanent damage.'

"Well, that's all for today folks. We've been up for the last 22 hours so you should all rest up for tomorrow." I tell them, receiving several shocked gasps in return. "22 HOURS! When?!, how?!"

Iida panicked at the passage of time. Tokoyami just shivered.

"The lord of chaos is truly powerful, we were lucky to escape with our souls intact!" For one it wasn't chuuni nonsense, that was a legitimate concern when dealing with outer gods. Even I couldn't stop him if he wanted to do that. Just look at poor Mineta. Who turned into a literal sentient bag of grapes.

"_Uhh, Asobi-san, a little help here." _Came the distorted voice of the grape bag… Guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight, great.

**There's something about the sheer chaos of a random number generator that I love. That and please try to count all the tfs references in this chapter. First one to find them all gets a free sneak peak of the next chapter via PM. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, the next one will be out relatively soon so hope for the best… So long as the hurricane doesn't pull dick move and hit me early.**


	24. First Event!

**I did say that it would be out sooner than expected. So I hope this is a pleasant surprise for all of you, have fun reading it!**

"Ok, so I managed to fix Mineta for the most part. He'll just be pissing purple for the next few weeks, don't eat any fish until that goes away, trust me it won't end well. Anyway, time to return to the festival!" The watchers were concerned at first, but then they realized it was Mineta so they turned back to the projector.

**"Todoroki from class 1A just froze the robots and is widening his lead!" Present Mic exclaimed.** **"Look, there are people trapped under there!" Someone shouted. "Are people seriously gonna die here?" Another student asked.**

"Right, the gen ed students are also part of the race. That's a bit dangerous isn't it?" The teachers shrug. "Recovery Girl" They sang in unison. My eyebrow twitched at that. "No wonder she hates you all."

**"I'M ALIIIIIIIIIVE!" Kirishima yelled as he broke out of the robot.**

"Now **that **was manly." Kirishima clenched his fist. "What's with the white eyes?" I asked.

"That's my in the zone face." Kirishima replied. I let the issue slide, quirks were weird.

**"Todoroki, I can't believe you pulled something like that! Geez, anyone but me would've been killed!" Kirishima said as Present Mic explained his quirk.**

"See, it's like I said! Your quirk is perfect for both offense **and **defense!" Izuku smiled.

"Thanks, man." Kirishima and TetsuTetsu gave him a thumbs up. Since the compliment applied to both of them.

"Plus since TetsuTetsu-san has metal hardening, he probably also has heat resistance!" Iron Boy pauses at this, looking at Todoroki in curiosity. Said icy hot man took several steps back. He didn't like that look on the other boy's face.

**"Class 1A really is full of jerks! I'll smash that ice guy when I get my hands on him! You know, anyone other than me would've been killed!" Tetsutetsu shouted as he did the same. Present Mic also explained his powers.**

"I gotta work on my descriptions!" Mic yelled out in self amusement.

**"Our quirks are basically the same! How am I supposed to stand out now?" Kirishima asked as Tetsutetsu called him a copycat.**

"There are few things more frustrating than a quirk just like your own." Cementoss said thinking of a certain blonde cat themed hero.

**Bakugo flew over the robots with his explosions.**

**'No way am I letting half and half beat me!' Bakugo thought.** **Sero and Tokoyami also flew over using their quirks for fast paced movement.**

**"Looks like all the pack leaders are from class 1A." Snipe said.**

**"It's not that 1B and the others are doing poorly. It's just..." All Might added.**

**"Class 1A's learned not to hesitate. They've seen what the real world is like. They've felt the fear of facing villains. Yet they fight on, trying to overcome that fear. They've grown, all of them. And they know that they have to act quickly if they want to stay alive." Aizawa said.**

"That pretty much sums it up." Jiro said. "Back at the USJ if we hesitated we usually paid the price for it. So we learned not to do that" The others from Class A nodded, Class B accepted that answer, experience was one hell of an advantage.

**'I can't rely on One For All this early in the competition.' Izuku thought calmly as he found a part of a destroyed robot. He used it to slash through the robot that had him targeted.**

"Man, Deku-kun, even without a quirk, you're amazingly strong!" Ochako exclaimed, making him blush. "It was nothing, I just had to hold the metal piece there while the robot provided the force, I still can't compete with someone like Momo-chan who just made a cannon out of nothing!"

"Don't sell yourself short kid, that still means that you basically withstood a small car crashing into you with no damage. Even if all you had to do was brace yourself, it still speaks volumes of your durability." I gave him some genuine praise. This kid worked hard for that kind of body strength, he should be more proud of it.

**'I've asked so much of you, young Midoriya. You don't have to come in first. Just get to the next round.' All Might thought.**

"Ooh, foreshadowing." Midnight said, imagining the skeletal man's reaction to his favorite student coming in first.

**"If you all thought the first obstacle was easy, how about this one?" Present Mic asked as Ochako and Mina approached a canyon with a bunch of footholds and ropes.**

**"When did they have time to build this?" Ochako asked herself.**

"Power Loader." The teachers and Nezu said at once. "You should give that man a raise." I said, the poor bastard had to dig that out with his bare hands! His quirk is just those metal claws on his hands, and he only ever uses those mech arms to help himself out! He must have spent days digging that up!

**"This is my chance to show these wannabe heroes what I can do! Everyone, observe what my brilliant gadgets can do!" Mei exclaimed.**

"Yay! Feast your eyes on my babies!" Mei cheered appearing out of nowhere. "When the hell did you get here?!" Awase asked, freaked out by how suddenly she snuck up on them. "I brought her in on a whim since she appears in this episode. Also it gives Melissa-chan someone to talk shop with."

"Eh! Melissa Shield right? Nice to meet you! My name is Mei Hatsume of the support class! I hope we can compare babies later!" Melissa being caught completely flat footed just smiled and nodded while inching closer to Izuku.

**"Hey, how come you got to bring those in?" Mina asked.**

**"Students in the hero course get all kinds of combat training for their quirks. In order to keep things fair and give us a fighting chance, we're allowed to bring whatever gadgets we want into the game so long as we develop them ourselves! So sit back and enjoy the show!" Hatsume replied as she fired a grappling hook.**

"That makes sense. As long as they create them themselves, I don't see anything wrong with that." Izuku said. Maybe if things were different he would be working alongside Mei in the support course. Who knows, maybe he could have pulled a Melissa and made something of himself there.

**"I hope employers are watching!" She exclaimed as she jumped into the canyon and flew up onto a foothold.** **"Talk about annoying." Mina complained as she saw Mei soar through the air.**

**"It can be hard to get popular without a flashy quirk, right Eraser Head?" Present Mic asked.**

**"I don't know what you're talking about, idiot." Aizawa said with an angry vein.**

The kids in the audience laughed along with some teachers. These two together were comedy gold.

**Todoroki was still in the lead with Bakugo closing in on him.** **"Not so fast Icy Hot!" Bakugo yelled. Todoroki noticed that Bakugou seemed more fired up than last time. 'Must be a slow starter' He turned away and kept running.**

**"My older brother's probably watching this. I can't let him see me look uncool. I got this!" Iida said as he slid across the ropes with his engines.** **"Boy, does he look uncool!" Present Mic exclaimed as if on queue.**

"Sorry, Iida-kun." Ochako said as she failed to hold back a chuckle.

**"The dude in first place is so far ahead." A spectator said.**

**"His quirk is really powerful, but it's his keen athletic ability and keen judgement keeping him in first." Another spectator said.**

**"Well I'm not surprised. Don't you know who his father is? The flame hero, Endeavor!" Another spectator said.** **"Wait, for real? That guy's second only to All Might himself! Everyone will be fighting to have him as a sidekick for sure!" Another one exclaimed.**

"Of course people can't see past my father." Todoroki clenched his fists. "Don't worry Todo my boy, these guys will be singing a different tune in a few years anyway." I said, not explaining exactly _why_ that was, those spoilers would be too much.

**Todoroki now approached the last obstacle, a minefield.**

**"And now the final obstacle. Everyone tread carefully, YOU'RE STEPPING ONTO A MINEFIELD! If you look carefully, you can see where those little bombs are buried, so keep your eyes on the ground, folks! By the way, those land mines were designed for the game, so they might be loud and flashy, but they're not all that powerful. JUST ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU WET YOUR PANTS!" Present Mic yelled.**

**"Get ahold of yourself." Aizawa said.**

"Why is this so funny?!" Jiro laughed. "Classic comedian and straight man show. It never gets old!" I give my two cents. It's a classic for a reason, these things never stop being funny.

**'Someone's already made it to the final obstacle? I gotta get there!' Izuku thought as he held himself over the huge pit from earlier, still holding on to about a hundred kilos of dead weight.**

**'Very clever. Those in the lead are actually at a disadvantage here. Makes for good entertainment.' Todoroki thought as Bakugo was approaching him.**

**"I've got you! Bastard, your declaration of war was to the wrong person!" Bakugo shouted as he took the lead.**

**"A new student takes the lead! The crowd is going nuts! There's nothing they love more than an upset!" Present Mic exclaimed.**

**"They're so far ahead. No, it's not over yet!" Izuku looked at the mines and an idea popped into his head. A stupid idea but it was the best he had. He began to dig his shield into the ground. He started gathering the mines into a pile without detonating them. Jiro looked at him like he was crazy.**

"Seriously how did you pull that off? Aren't they supposed to be pressure sensitive?!" Mina asked.

"Only when given an appropriate weight, like half a person's body weight or similar, just touching them wouldn't detonate them." Izuku explained. 'Although I didn't know that at the time, best to keep that to myself.'

**"Thanks for the idea Kacchan. Super explosion turbo speed!" Izuku exclaimed as he jumped onto the pile, sending him flying with a massive explosion.**

**"Whoa! What was that? That was way more powerful than it should've been! Whatever the case, class 1A's Izuku Midoriya is suddenly in hot pursuit of first place! Scratch that! The lead is his!" Present Mic exclaimed as Izuku flew past the front runners.**

**"Deku, what the hell do you think you're doing, huh?!" Bakugo yelled as he boosted himself towards Izuku.**

"I'm kinda with Bakugou on this one, that was one hell of a power play from the Midori-kun, one that could have ended _very_poorly." Ashido admitted, like Izuku said, it was a bad plan but all he had.

**"Look! Bakugo and Todoroki are no longer fighting each other! They're chasing Midoriya! That's what having a common enemy will do!" Present Mic exclaimed.**

**'Anything can happen.' All Might thought.**

**'Crap, I'm losing speed. And I didn't think about how I was gonna land. I can't let them get ahead of me again. The only way to stay ahead, is to take another leap. I have to take them out of the running. I can show the world who I am!' Izuku thought as he performed another impressive feat!**

**He perfectly timed his landing, used both of his opponents as **_**stepping stones**_** and SLAMMED his weapon of choice into the ground causing the surrounding mines to detonate, blasting his opponents back and propelling him towards the finish line!**

"Somebody get a stretcher for this man! With god as my witness his balls can't handle getting any bigger!" Kaminari exclaimed while pointing at me… "You know what, I'll let that one slide, the joke was good. I'll be your literal divine witness."

**"Midoriya has now zoomed past his classmates from 1A! I don't believe it! He cleared that minefield in an instant! Eraser Head, your students are amazing! What the heck are you teaching them?!" Present Mic asked.**

**"This has nothing to do with me. Each of them is powered by their own drive to succeed." Aizawa replied.**

"At times, he's a great teacher." Izuku said, smiling at his homeroom instructor.

**"There you have it! EraserHead is a terrible teacher!" Present Mic yelled.**

**"I'm what?" Aizawa asked, annoyed.**

Everyone except for Aizawa laughed at that. "You gotta admit Aizawa-kun, you walked right into that one!" Yagi said while switching in and out of his muscle form for added hilarity.

**"Who knew the first round of the Sports Festival would be this exciting! The first person to make it back to the stadium is the first place winner! Izuku Midoriya is our champion!" Present Mic cheered as the green head finished the race.**

"Yeah, man! This is why you are a beast! You won **without** even using your quirk!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Yes, Midoriya-kun, nobody has ever won a game in the Sports Festival without using a quirk before. You should be proud. I'm willing to bet my wallet that thousands of quirkless children watched you and were inspired by your victory!" Nezu smiled. Izuku was crying from the praise he kept getting from everyone today, especially that last one, it really hit home.

"Thank you, principal Nezu sir!" Izuku bowed. Doing so made him unable to see Melissa walking toward him, she planted a kiss right on his lips, albeit a chaste one.

Small has stopped working, please consult the user's manual, or contact a technician to- Oh nevermind there's one right there.

"That was for winning one for us quirkless! You earned it Deku-kun!" The gorgeous blonde congratulated him, he was still rebooting though so all he could do was nod dumbly in response.

'Aand that's three. Shit, guess I can't pull that cliffhanger stuff I did earlier. Oh well, his reaction to that kiss was worth it' I thought with a shit eating grin on my face.

**"Oh my baby, Izuku!" Inko cried with joy from her home.**

**"Hey, it's that kid." Death Arms looked at the screen outside.** **"Oh yeah, he fought the sludge monster." Kamui Woods said.**

"You see that Deku-kun? They remember what you did." Ochako smiled, he was still in la la land though.

**"It's that brat again." Shigaraki scratched his neck.**

"Like I said, televising your hero school's biggest event might not be the best idea." I bring my point back up, earning a thumbs up from Aizawa.

**Izuku glanced around the cheering audience and looked at the teachers clapping for his victory. All Might was giving him a proud smile. Izuku clenched his fist and let tears come to his eyes with a triumphant smile, which All Might returned, so proud of his apprentice.**

'Just like a father. A **real **father.' Todoroki thought to himself as he smiled. He might have been wrong about the secret lovechild thing, but he was pretty sure that All Might being his father figure was accurate.

**'This Sports Festival is about aiming for the top, even if it means defeating your friends and classmates. Popularity plays a huge part in a hero's career, so they have to want to be the best. It's a bloodthirsty world. At your core, you want to help others. That's why I chose you, young Midoriya. But in all honesty, I also thought your selflessness could be your weakness.' All Might thought.**

"Oh, I guess it can be in a world with tons of heroes fighting for the top." Izuku said to himself. Still in a semi dazed state. "Selflessness is never a weakness, Izuku-kun." Todoroki said, remembering what the green head did for him. "CG Emiya would beg to differ, but ok." I pointed out, I was ignored.

**'Turns out I was worried over nothing! You are a fighter! Still, maybe cool it with the waterworks.' All Might thought.**

"Yes! Thank you!" Kirishima and surprisingly Bakugou exclaimed. "Sorry." Izuku rubbed the back of his head. Even All Might was starting to get annoyed with his crying...

**"I think Midoriya's stock is about to go up." A student said. "Not so fast. He's still an unknown since we have no idea what his quirk is." Another student said as they started muttering about business.**

**'Business course students. Some things never change.' All Might thought.**

**"The business course! There's really no benefit to them participating in the Sports Festival, so they cultivate their instincts by selling things and running market simulations! They have a lot of free time." Present Mic said.**

"I guess it takes all kinds, huh?" Sero quipped.

**"Deku, no way. Not again!" Bakugo said, internally, and externally fuming.**

**"Deku, that was amazing! I can't believe you got 1st place, I'm jealous!" Ochako walked up to him still out of breath.**

**"Uhhh...it was nothing." Izuku hid his blushing face in his hands.**

"You 2 are so cute together! Too bad Melissa-chan stole the first kiss eh?" Mina teased, making them blush. Izuku however finally broke out of his dazed state.

"Oh I doubt it was the first, someone as kind and smart as Deku-kun probably had at least one girlfriend right?" Melissa asked, not really knowing Izuku for that long, they did gloss over a good 10 years of his life at the beginning.

"A-Actually, Me-Melissa-chan it was my first kiss. I-I never had a girlfriend before, that's why I was so shocked!" His answer stunned the girl silent, she didn't really think that last one through, now she made things awkward!

**'It's not like I had some big plan. I just took a bunch of risks that worked out. Any one of those gambles could have gone wrong. I was just lucky, that's all.' Izuku thought.**

"Stop doubting yourself, Deku-kun! You're amazing!" Ochako exclaimed. Giving him her own kiss, although this one was on the cheek. She chuckled as Izuku reentered his processing mode.

**The rankings were listed with Aoyama coming in 42nd.**

"Oof, that's just sad." Sero said with his signature grin, slightly chuckling at how the french boy was holding his stomach.

**"Only the top 42 will advance! Don't be depressed if you didn't make the cut! We've prepared other opportunities for you to shine. All right, let's start the second event!" Midnight said as the screen showed Cavalry Battle.**

**"I'll explain. There will be groups of 2-4 people with 3 horses and a rider. Each student has been assigned a point value based on the results from the obstacle course." Midnight said.**

**"So that means that each team will have a different point value based on which students are on it." Ochako said.**

**"Maybe you should shut up and let me explain it to you!" Midnight shouted angrily.**

Ochako rubbed the back of her head at the memory, Midnight could be funny in a scary sort of way sometimes.

**"Point values go in implements all of 5. And the point value assigned to the first place contestant is...10,000,000!" Midnight exclaimed. Izuku turned pale.**

"Oh boy." Everyone said in unison.

**"10,000,000?" Izuku gasped as he sweat like crazy. That meant that if people aimed for him then..**

**'You'll win the Cavalry Battle and take the lead yourself.' Everyone else thought as they looked at the terrified boy with their eyes glowing red.**

"Geez! Is that how you saw us?" Iida asked.

"Yes. You guys terrified me." Izuku replied with no shame, he was basically thrown into shark infested waters with sushi strapped to his body. How couldn't he be scared!

**"That's right. It's survival of the fittest with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!" Midnight smirked as Izuku was surrounded by towering demonic eyes.**

"Oh man! How do you handle that pressure?" Kirishima asked. "I didn't. Not at all." Izuku replied. "That's my secret, I'm always nervous, so I get used to it." It worked for him so far. Although sooner or later it might give him a panic attack.

"Well, this is as good a time as any to stop. Mina over there made a bet with the devil and won. So now I can't force out cliffhangers anymore...Fucking elder gods and their chaotic bs." I grumbled the last part.

**If I'm lucky, I should be able to finish the next chapter of my Konosuba fic by tomorrow, or the next day at the latest. Whether I can upload it immediately is up to Dorian-kun! Good day to you all, and see you later!**


	25. Cavalry Battle!

**Good news everyone! "A world blessed by a heroic nerd" has made it into the top 20 most favorited Konosuba crossovers! Granted there are only 97 Konosuba crossover fics in general, but hey Top 20! **

**That's gotta be worth something right? Thank you all for getting me to that milestone so quickly! I never thought my first serious fic would get this much attention, let alone in just a little over a month.**

**Also did you enjoy the surprise kiss from Melissa last chapter? "You Ochako would be his first kiss, Kono Melissa da!**

"You guys all rested up?" They nod, good we should get through the sports festival as quickly as possible. I love tournament arcs as much as the next guy, but I wanna get to Stain. The looks on Deku's girlfriends faces are gonna be hilarious! The projector unpauses.

"This is going to be an extra long session, you can all blame Mina for that one!" I said pointing at the sweating pinkette. "We have those cliffhangers for a reason, mostly because if we didn't stop until the end of every encounter, then these episodes would last way too damn long. Hope you all enjoy sitting down for several hours!" Even when I lose, I find a new way to troll them. Such is the way of a chaos god.

**As the pressure of being #1 takes hold, Midnight began to explain the rules of the cavalry battles. It was essentially just a regular cavalry battle, but with quirks being allowed.**

**"You have 15 minutes to assemble your teams. You may use your quirks as much as you like, but there are still rules. Make a team fall on purpose and I'll slap you with a red card. You'll be disqualified." Midnight finished explaining as the time started.**

"I wonder how Midori-kun managed to assemble his ace team. I didn't expect them to come out of nowhere like that and all but dominate most of the game!" To her surprise Izuku started to cough lightly and look away. Almost as if he was ashamed of something.

**The rookie heroes were in the break room for staff talking.**

**"This Sports Festival is less about getting the attention of agencies and more like simulating the competition that they'll face if they go pro. Once they do, this'll be their way of life. If you want to be popular you've gotta be willing to step on top of other agencies." Death Arms said as he smoked a cigarette.**

"Popularity is fine, but all that matters is the mission. That's why the media is such a pest. They'd rather have an interview than let us do our job." Aizawa said.

"Honestly the whole 'commercial super hero' thing is cool and all. But letting such an important job become a literal sideshow attraction for the public is just nonsense. There's a reason why the police of most worlds try to keep the bystander count to a minimum." After all, a universal rule of reality is that the more people that are involved in something, the larger the chance that it will end poorly.

**"That's such a sad way of looking at our jobs." Mt. Lady said.**

**"Seriously? You've never had a problem stealing the spotlight!" Kamui said as he remembered her debut in episode 1.**

"I hate rookies, they need to get their priorities in check." Aizawa grumbled.

**"But even though you're always competing against each other for popularity, there are plenty of cases where you have to work together." Death Arms said.**

"The only people you should be competing against are the villains. I know a hero from one of my favorite worlds that everyone looks up to. He's so popular because he feels responsible for human lives because of the great power that he was given." I reminisce over one of my favorite heroes.

"There's a wannabe Alex Jones who hated him and publicly slandered him but he didn't care, eventually his good deeds spoke for themselves and the people grew to love him nearly unconditionally." I said hoping to give the kids an inspirational story of a true hero.

"Really? Who?!" Izuku asked in excitement. This guys sounded like top hero material!

I give him a soft smile. "I'll keep that to myself for now. There are actually a good number of universes where you're his apprentice. So who knows? Maybe we'll encounter one of them in the near future." He got excited, hopefully I didn't give him false hope. Truthfully I had very little influence on what he watched, it was all up to chance.

**"You're right, it's just like this Cavalry Battle. Each point you score is for you and your entire team. Plus you have to think about how quirks work together, and who you're compatible with." Mt. Lady said.**

**The screen switched back to the competitors as they searched for their teammates. "You should team with me!" Satou said as a bunch of people were trying to team up with Bakugou.**

**"Wait, remind me what your quirks are again, and your names!" Bakugou said.**

**"You're kidding! We're your classmates!" Mina said.** **"Can you really be that self-centered?" Satou asked.**

"Well I'm terrible with names too honestly. If a person doesn't interest me, I usually don't remember their names, even if they told me it only a few hours ago. Most of you are unique enough for me to remember though, so your names came easily." I admitted, for whatever reason Japanese names came to me easier too. I had no idea why, maybe it was just how unique they sounded compared to my native english tongue.

**"He's a hothead, but he came in third and has 200 points. Considering how versatile his quirk is, I'm not surprised that people are trying to join up with him." All Might said.**

"I AM NOT A HOTHEAD!" Bakugou screamed, making everyone else smirk I just chuckled. "Comedy gold this one. Not too self aware though, maybe all the explosions damaged his hearing permanently?" They stopped at that, maybe he _did_ have hearing damage. It made way too much sense.

**"Bakugou! I was gonna try Todoroki but he already picked a group. So hey, we should team up!" Kirishima approached.**

**"Hey dumb hair." Bakugou replied casually, he seemed to be more at ease with Kirishima compared to the others. "My name is Kirishima! And my hair's not that different from yours!" Kirishima yelled.**

"I think he meant the hair dye my dude. Makes sense, Japan isn't known for people that dye their hair. Then again with quirks being a thing, it's easily one of the least weird things people can be found doing." I tell him, honestly stuff like getting piercings, tattoos, and dyeing your hair should be practically unnoticeable.

**"Come on, you want to be the rider, right? So you're gonna need a strong front horse who won't be hurt by your blasts. That'd be me." Kirishima hardened his arm.**

"Oh, of course! That's a very good tactic actually! With a destructive power like Bakugou's, he needs sturdy support." Momo said while getting into a tactical mood. Izuku didn't miss a beat.

"Yeah, Kirishima-kun as defense, Kacchan as offense and maneuverability. Mina-chan as mobility and crowd control, and finally Sero-san for more mobility and as a back up plan for when Kacchan blasts off! It was a nearly unstoppable team!"

"Deku, Ponytail! shut up! We're trying to watch!" Bakugou yelled with actual legitimate anger, we were wasting daylight a bit, the two nerds seemed to notice this and gained sheepish looks.

**"I need someone with guts." Bakugou said the human rock didn't disappoint.**

**"My quirk was made for this! I've got you covered, man! Let's go charging into battle together! 10,000,000, bring it!" Kirishima said with a fist pump. Bakugou gave a devious smile in response.**

**"Shoji! Shoji! None of the girls want to team up with me! Please be my partner! I'm super tiny so I can't be a horse but for some reason nobody wants me to climb on top of them so I can be a rider!" Mineta cried.**

"Should we list the reasons alphabetically?" Momo asked, remembering what the purple menace did during the obstacle course. "I think we'd need a bigger website?" Mina broke the fourth wall. "Oi! None of that, only those with a Deadpool permit can make that joke! I don't wanna go to Impel Down yet!" I was too young to be impaled by several long pointy rods!

**"With your huge body and those tentacles, you could cover me completely so no one will take my headband! Right?" Mineta begged not expecting him to accept.** **"Good idea. Let's go." Shoji smiled with his tentacle, what a dream team amiright?.**

"That kind of seems like cheating but it was a good strategy." Toru admitted.

**Meanwhile Izuku wasn't having any luck finding teammates.**

**"Oh hey, what's up, Ojiro?" Izuku approached him, only for him to apologetically leave.**

**'That's fine. It's best to just steal as many headbands as possible. And unlike Todoroki and Kacchan, I didn't use my quirk so no one has any confidence in me!' Izuku thought in despair.**

"Um, that's not it at all. You're just the biggest target. It's not about confidence." Ojiro said, he may be confident in his own abilities, but he didn't want to be singled out that quickly.

"If anything it would be the reverse. You won the first event _without_ using your quirk. That just makes it a hundred times more impressive!" Bondo tried to cheer him on. Coming from a man of few words like him it meant a lot.

**"Hey Deku-kun!" He heard a female voice.**

"Huh, who saw that coming?" Mina asked sarcastically.

**"Let's team up!" Ochako exclaimed.**

**"URARAKA-SAN? Are you sure? Everyone will be after me and my 10,000,000 stupid points! Tell me you're not kidding!" Izuku cried gallons of tears.**

"Damn! I'm beginning to wonder if that's your real quirk!" Sero laughed. 'How does he not die of dehydration?' He thought seriously, sure plenty of people have side quirks that weren't part of the main one, but Izuku was quirkless, so how was this possible?

'This is so embarrassing.' Izuku thought, it was genetic! He couldn't help it!

**"If we run away the whole time, then we'll win, right?" Ochako asked rhetorically.**

**"You're either overestimating me or underestimating everyone else here." Izuku replied.**

**"Phooey! Anyway, it's better to team up with people you like!" Ochako exclaimed with a big smile.**

**"Is something wrong? You look so gross." Ochako asked in concern as she saw his cringy blushing face.**

**"No! I just thought my chest was gonna explode for a second. Actually, I wanted to team up with you too. In a game that requires so much teamwork, it helps to find people you communicate smoothly with." Izuku said as Mineta saw a big puddle and thought it was urine.**

"Either way that's way too much water to come from a human body… How does he do it?" Shishida asked himself in a low whisper, the mystery may never be solved.

**"Actually if we had your quirk and one other person, you know what I think I might have a solid plan." Izuku said as they both approached Iida.**

**"The 3 of us would be horses with Iida in the front. With his speed and Uraraka-san's Zero Gravity, we'd be able to move much faster. No one could catch us. But we'd need to find a pretty strong rider. I don't know who could do it. It's not much, but it's the best plan I could come up with in such a short time." Izuku finished explaining his plan.**

**"A good strategy, all things considered. However, I'm afraid I must refuse your offer. Since this whole thing started, I've been losing to you. Please don't take this as an insult. You're a good friend. But if I keep following you, I won't get stronger. Bakugou and Todoroki have both challenged you, but they're not the only ones who see you as a rival. I will also do my best to defeat you." Iida walked back to his group.**

"No offense taken, Iida." Izuku reassured. He may have preferred it if Iida stayed to help, he understood his reasons.

**'So it's already begun. I can't rely on anyone. Everyone's an enemy.' Izuku thought solemnly, now who would join them?**

**"Oh perfect, you're still alone...and you're the star. Team up with me, person in first place!" Mei got really close to him.**

**"Wow too close. who are you?!" Izuku gasped.** **He was getting better with talking to girls but this one was too forward!** **"I'm a student in the support course. Name's Mei Hatsume." She lifted her goggles.**

**"Oh, you're that weirdo from the obstacle course." Ochako said in a low voice, Mei ignored her.**

**"I want to use your fame to my personal advantage!" Mei exclaimed.**

"Say what?" Kaminari snorted. What was with Izuku and how he attracted beautiful, but quirky girls?!

**'That's straightforward!' Izuku thought.**

**"I want to be on the team that everyone will be keeping their eyes on! It'll give my cute little babies the chance to shine and get the attention of all the big company CEO's that are tuning in to the Sports Festival!" Mei exclaimed as she kept getting in their faces.**

"Wow, who would have thought that we would meet someone that almost blabbed as much as Izuku-san?" Sero quipped. Izuku blushed in embarrassment at that, Mei just ignored him.

**"Just hold on a second. Did you bring babies here?" Ochako asked.**

**'Oh, she doesn't care about me.' She thought as Mei ignored her and kept talking to Izuku.**

"I sense a love triangle." Jiro giggled. The existing love triangle grew nervous. Especially a certain blonde. 'B-But I'm already the genius inventor! That pink haired one is gonna steal my shtick!' Mei gained a small blush, but ignored it otherwise. Number #1 was cute sure, and nice, and really smart in his own way. But that didn't mean anything right?

**"Oh, I see one of my items has caught your eye. I based this baby off a certain hero's jet pack, with my own improvements." Mei held up a white jet pack.** **"Hey I recognize that! Air Jet, the Buster Hero has one of those! I love that guy!" Izuku exclaimed.**

**"Isn't he awesome?" Mei asked. Izuku nodded as they started chatting about it. Ochako looked at them blankly.**

**'They sure get along well.' She thought.**

"Someone's jealous!" Mina teased in a singsong voice. "With the amount of competition that you have, you should really get used to this happening."

"Sorry, was I making you feel left out Ochako-chan?" Izuku rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe a little." Ochako admitted with a low voice. Izuku tried to make it up to her with a small hug.

**'Ok, not being able to team up with Iida was a definite blow. I've got Hatsume-san and Uraraka-san now, but I still need one more. Looks like almost everyone's on a team already. But that's ok. In fact, I know just what kind of power our team's missing. And the person who can fill that spot is...' Izuku started walking towards the last person.**

**"Join me." He touched their shoulder.**

"Wait, so you asked me because I was the last one left?" Tokoyami questioned sadly. "S-Sorry about that Tokoyami-kun. Honestly you were near the top of my list right after Iida! I was very lucky that nobody chose you before!

**"Almost everyone in the audience is practically foaming at the mouth for class 1A. Why is that? Just because we're class 1B doesn't mean we're second rate. So let's go and show those jerks what we can do. Are you with me?" Monoma asked his classmates.**

"Apologies for the idiot. He's a pitiable ball of hatred, but he's a surprisingly good orator." Kendou apologized for their less than stellar classmate.

**"I see some unexpected student combinations." Aizawa said as he woke up. Izuku was shown riding with Ochako, Mei, and Tokoyami as the horses.**

**"Ready? Hatsume-san? Tokoyami-kun?" Izuku asked, which they all replied yes to.**

**"Let's do this!" Izuku exclaimed trying to hype himself up.**

**On the other side of the field Todoroki was talking to his group.**

**"I chose the 3 of you because I think we would make the most stable formation possible. Kaminari-san's our left wing. He can use his quirk to keep enemies at bay. Yaoyorozu-san, you'll take the right. Focus on insulation and defense. Iida, you take the front. We'll rely on you for mobility and physical defense." Todoroki ordered.**

"That team seems almost perfectly balanced." Aizawa said. I nodded, "Almost, someone like Honenuki-san, or Monoma-san copying his quirk could stop that team in their tracks. Unless Iida used his recipro burst, and even then it would leave them nearly crippled." I began to pick apart the team.

"Shiozaki-san or Jiro-san could also disorient or trap that team fairly easily since Todoroki-san refused to use his fireside at the time." I deconstructed the weak points of the group. A nod of approval came from Aizawa for that.

**"And you'll be attacking and creating diversions of ice and fire, is that right?" Iida asked.**

**"Not quite. When I'm in battle, I never use my left side." Todoroki clenched his fists as he glared at his father.**

**The timer ran out and everyone got ready to start.**

**"Ready?! Begin!" Midnight exclaimed as everyone charged at Team Midoriya.**

**"It's basically one big battle for 10,000,000 points!" Tetsutetsu said.**

**"Hahahaha! I'll be taking that headband, Midoriya-kun!" Hagakure exclaimed as Sato and Kouda blushed as they carried her.**

"No fair! They're touching a naked girl!" Mineta cried, receiving another tongue slap from Tsuyu. That's gotta hurt her tongue after a while, maybe I should let her borrow one of my spare chain whips? Nah, I don't want to hear the grape screaming all day.

**"Make your choice, Midoriya-san." Tokoyami said.** **"That's easy. We're running away!" Izuku exclaimed anticlimactically.**

**"Don't think so!" Tetsutetsu roared as Honenuki softened the ground below them.**

**'We're sinking. It must be that guy's quirk.' Izuku thought.** **"Uraraka-san, Hatsume-san, watch your faces!" Izuku warned before he pressed a button and their jetpack took them to the sky.**

**"Jiro-chan, now!" Toru shouted. Jiro thrusted her earphones up at the team.**

**"Tokoyami!" Izuku shouted as Dark Shadow blocked the jacks.**

**"Stupid bird." Jiro said.**

"I take offense to that." Tokoyami said with no real heat.

**"Good. Please continue to watch over our blind spots, Dark Shadow." Tokoyami said, to which Dark Shadow obliged.**

"Nice! The perfect shield." Kendou exclaimed. "Good but nowhere near perfect." I corrected. Nothing was perfect, regardless of how good it looked. Everything had a weakness, it was good for everyone to realize this early on.

**"Nice! Your shadow is just what we needed! It'll take care of our omnidirectional defense! Tokoyami, you're amazing!" Izuku exclaimed.** **"You are the one who chose me." Tokoyami replied.**

"You're quite good at making friends quickly young Midoriya, an important quality!" All Might said with a bit of pride.

**"So what do you think of my babies? Aren't they just precious? Cuteness can be manufactured, you know!" Mei asked.** **"Excellent mobility. Your babies are amazing, Hatsume-san!" Izuku praised her, making her blush.**

**"I'm the one who's making us float." Ochako complained to herself.**

"Wow you really are jealous!" Toru laughed, making Ochako blush madly.

"NO I'M NOT!" She yelled back indignantly. Why was she always the target with their teasing?! Mellisa comforted her with a pat on the back. The poor girl was far too easy to rile up. She made herself an easy target.

**"Hagakure-san, your headband is gone!" Sato gasped as it was in fact gone.**

**"Well that was easy." Monoma twirled it around his finger.**

"Always be aware of your surroundings." Aizawa said before going back into his sleeping bag. He already saw this once, doing it twice was irrational.

**"This isn't a fight! It's more like a massacre!" Mineta exclaimed as he was hidden by Shoji's tentacles.**

**"Shoji? Is he all by himself? Where's his team?" Izuku asked. Ochako tried to walk but she was stuck by a sticky ball under her shoe.**

**"That's Mineta's ball! But where did it come from?" Izuku looked around trying to find him.**

**"From right over here. Hi, Midoriya-san." Mineta waved to him creepily.**

"Why would he give away his position like that?" Shishida asked out loud.

"He's a smart idiot." Kaminari replied. "He has good ideas on occasion, but he keeps messing things up halfway because of his attitude." He elaborated.

**"Is that even allowed?!" Izuku asked.** **"Judges say yes!" Midnight exclaimed. A long tongue also shot out from within Shoji's back, which Izuku dodged.**

"There's that awesome dodging again!" Mina exclaimed.

**"Impressive moves as usual." Tsuyu said.**("See? She gets it!" Guess who)

**"Oh man, you've got Asui in there too!" Izuku said in worry. That was a really impressive team!** **"I told you to call me Tsu." Tsuyu said as she and Mineta tried to get the headband.**

Tsuyu shut her mouth as her counterpart said that. 'Good work me.'

**Izuku dodges both of their quirks and ignites his jet pack again.**

"Damn, dude, where did you learn to dodge like that?!" Kirishima exclaimed. Midoriya rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "Kacchan." He answers simply.

**Mineta's ball assault caused one of the shoes to break.** **"Nooooo! My baby's brokeeeen!" Mei cried out in exaggerated sadness.**

**Bakugou saw an opportunity and flew up with his explosions and propelled himself at them.** **"Tokoyami!" Izuku exclaimed as Dark Shadow shielded them from his explosions, sending him back down.**

"That was a close one..." Tokoyami whispered to herself. The bright flash nearly caused Dark Shadow to collapse back there.

"Huh, I just noticed but Bakugou-san is one number away from having a score of 666." Kaminari mentioned off handedly. Ibara heard this and muttered that it his aggressive attitude 'made way too much sense now'

**"Bakugou has left his team! Is that even allowed?!" Present Mic asked.**

**"He never touched the ground so technically it's ok!" Midnight gave a thumbs up.**

**"It's hard to control where we're going with only one shoe." Ochako said as they landed.**

**'We can't risk taking to the sky again. We'll just have to rely on Tokoyami's Dark Shadow, and our increased mobility thanks to Uraraka-san's Zero Gravity.' Izuku thought.**

"It's good to know your limits, but next time keep in mind all of your options." I said cryptically. Weird looks abound and I said that I would explain later. "Just keep all of their quirks in mind and think of strategies on your own. If you can guess what I'm thinking they should have done, I'll give you a reward!" That got them going! Momo even created some paper and a pen to write down possible ideas.

**"Alright, let's check the score!" Present Mic exclaimed as the scoreboard came up, receiving gasps.**

**"Hold up. Other than Team Midoriya, class 1A's not doing so hot! Even Team Bakugou is losing!" He said as Bakugou's headband was snatched by Monoma.**

**"Your class is too small minded. Think bigger." Monoma said.**

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! COME BACK HERE!" Bakugou yelled as he tried to glare holes into his fellow blonde's skull.**

**"Midnight said that was only the first game. So of course they wouldn't cut that many of us out right off the bat. Assuming that at least 40 would be moving on, all we had to do was make sure to stay within that group as we ran. That way we could observe the quirks our rivals had and judge their capabilities. Only a fool would obsess over winning the preliminaries, wouldn't you agree?" Monoma asked with a smirk.**

"Seriously? That's a weak strategy. Aiming for the top at every opportunity is what a pro needs since, as All Might said, it's a bloodthirsty world." Todoroki said.

"It was a decent plan. A legitimate strategy for coming out on top is to wait and analyze your opponent. Not everyone can afford to recklessly rush into the fray without thinking first. All Might set a bad example with that, overwhelming strength is great and all, but craftiness is equally valuable to those that know how to use it." I give my opinion. Wanting to be number 1 was fine, but there were more ways than one of achieving that.

**"You planned this as a class?" Bakugou asked.**

**"It wasn't totally unanimous but I'd say it's working out. Oh, while I have your attention, you're kind of famous, aren't you? For being attacked by that sludge villain." Monoma said.**

**"You'll have to tell me about it sometime. It must be so strange to always find yourself in the role of the victim." Monoma taunted.**

**"Kirishima...we have a change of plans. Before we take down Deku, we're gonna kill every last one of these B list idiots!" Bakugou said with his eyes all red.**

"Wow, he got so pissed off that he remembered Kirishima-san's name through sheer rage!" Shishida exclaimed, legitimately impressed.

"Bakugou, you really have to stop saying you'll kill someone. It won't make you very popular with the public." Nezu said. "You'd be surprised." I responded, thinking about some of the more popular anti-heroes throughout the multiverse.

**'Whoa, class 1B had a long term strategy that involved throwing the qualifier. I guess it can leave a bigger impression with the audience. Everyone does kind of love an underdog. But this means they might not try going after my team at all.' Izuku thought. But as he tried to reassure his team, they were suddenly face to face with Todoroki's team.**

**"I'll be taking that now." Todoroki said.**

"Oh, them's fighting words! This is gonna be awesome!" Sero exclaimed, Team Bakugou missed out on this since they were busy going after Monoma, so this would be interesting to watch.

**Nani? What's this? 'I thought you said there wouldn't be any more cliffhangers?!' Well yes, I promised Mina that. Not you guys, kukuku. The watchers won't be experiencing any cliffhanger moments, but we in the material world shall not enjoy such conveniences. **

**Also I was serious about that challenge. If any of you guys can guess the strategy that I would use given Izuku's team in the cavalry battle, I'll give a gift to any character you wish. I'll write it in a believable way so don't worry about having some of the dumber characters(cough Denki cough) figuring it out. It doesn't have to be exact either, as long as the general idea is correct I'll accept it.**


	26. Longest minute of my life!

**You know I kind of feel bad for Monoma, he has such a cool voice in the Dub(Karma Akabane is best boy) But with the way his character is written, it just comes by as sniveling and pathetic. **

**If he was even half as cool as Karma then he might actually be one of my more loved characters, his attitude isn't really the problem with me. I love cocky bastards that sometimes bite off more than they can chew. **

**Keyword: Sometimes. If the character fails to prove his superiority every single time, then it just comes off as pathetic flexing rather than genuine badassery.**

**Well that's enough ranting about this series' walking talking inferiority complex. Back to the show!**

* * *

**Back with the comedic reli- I mean Team Mineta**

**"Normally I wouldn't have teamed up with you but this was a good plan. Though I'm not sure how you lost your headband." Tsuyu commented with her usual bluntness, Mineta meanwhile was slowly losing his tiny mind.**

**"WHERE THE HECK DID IT GO?!" Mineta cried.**

"Mineta-kun is a bit of a crybaby isn't he?" Izuku said with a sweatdrop. I was torn between congratulating him for finally poking fun at someone and turning the joke around by reminding him of his crying habits… 'I'll just let it slide this time.'

**"This just means there's nothing left to lose! Shoji, full on attack mode! We'll steal the points from those 2 teams!" Mineta said as Shoji opened his arms. Although said two teams seemed to have bigger things on their minds.**

**"I wasn't expecting this confrontation to happen until later in the competition. He seems to have it out for you, Midoriya-san." Tokoyami said with a bit of apprehension, he knew that Kaminari, Momo, or Todoroki could easily shut down his quirk if they got smart or lucky enough.**

**"Now Iida-san, forward." Todoroki said. Iida ran forward with his engines. "Yaoyorozu-san, be ready to protect us!" Todoroki ordered.** **"Hope you made something strong, Yaoyorozu-san. Indiscriminate Shock: 1.3 million volts!" Kaminari unleashed all of his power, shocking everyone around him but his and Izuku's team.**

"By the way, I recommend that you get yourself a conductive weapon, even a basic metal baton should work. Electricity travels through the most conductive object first, without exception, so it would give you a focal point for using your quirk." Realization dawned on the human tasers face as he thanked me for the idea. Seriously, it wasn't that hard to think up, any middle school brat with basic knowledge on electricity would know that.

**Todoroki used a stick Momo made to freeze the ground behind them. He also snatched a few more headbands since he could.** **"I might as well take these." He said as Kendou screamed for him to come back with them.**

"Tsk, it was well played, but still a dirty trick." Kendou said in a sour voice. Yanagi looked a bit sad at that scene. "If I just reacted sooner I might have been able to pull Yaoyorozu-san's insulation cloth away from them, It was partially my fault that it ended that way my apologies." To her surprise I of all people give her a thumbs up at that.

"That's good. Knowing your mistakes that is. It's easy to blame others for playing dirty while admitting your personal weaknesses is much more difficult. Just make sure to learn from those mistakes, that kind of attitude will take you a long way in life!" I turn up the inspirational aura up to 11. What can I say, I like to reward positive traits like that.

**"Interesting. He let Kaminari use his quirk to stun everyone around him before he froze them. In the preliminaries, he was surprised by how many people dodged his ice attack. He's adapting his strategy." Aizawa said.**

**"Nice commentary!" Present Mic gave him a thumbs up.**

"Maybe he should be a regular announcer along with me!" Present Mic said jokingly, knowing that he would never take the offer unless forced.

"No." Aizawa said bluntly and quickly. If one listened closely they could hear the nearly inaudible 'Please' in his voice. He really didn't want the spotlight again.

**"Tokoyami!" Izuku ordered. Tokoyami made Dark Shadow attack, but it was stopped by Momo making a makeshift shield.** **"It's no use. She's too good at her Creation quirk. We have to be careful." Izuku said before he was corrected by Tokoyami.**

**"No, Kaminari is the one to fear." Tokoyami said knowing that he was the biggest threat to Dark Shadow, well the most likely threat, since Todoroki has refused to use his fireside so far.**

**"If there was any more sunlight, Kaminari's attack would have completely destroyed Dark Shadow." Tokoyami said, making Izuku flash back.**

"He does that a lot huh?" Mirio pointed out, only to be ignored. Almost as if the god of the plot refused to go down that rabbit hole.

**He remembered Tokoyami's words about his quirk. How it was weakened in the light. Kaminari's lightning was much more effective on Dark Shadow than most other attacks. Because of that it would be impossible for them to attack.**

"So that's why Bakugou was such a bad matchup for him. The light from the explosions would make Dark Shadow near useless." Momo said realizing her mistake when she fought against Tokoyami in the tournament.

**"As long as he keeps using his quirk, it'll be difficult for me to attack. Dark Shadow is too timid in the sunlight." Tokoyami said as Dark Shadow whimpered saying violence solves nothing.**

"Aww, it's so cute! It's almost like a puppy." Mina exclaimed finding the culmination of pure darkness to be adorable. "Ok that's enough!" Dark Shadow said while blushing. He was a monster made of pure dark energy! He was cool not cute!

**"Do they know that?" Izuku asked trying to gauge just how bad the situation was.**

**"No. The only person I mentioned this weakness to is Koda back at the USJ, and he's a man of very few words." Tokoyami replied.**

**"Ok. We can work with that. All we have to do is hang on to the 10,000,000 points no matter what!" Izuku exclaimed.**

"Looks like he's determined to fight to the end. Just what I would expect from the next number 1!" Kirishima said liking Izuku's fighting spirit.

**The screen showed Bakugou's team and Monoma's team.**

**"Calm down Bakugou or else we'll never get our points back!" Kirishima said.**

**"Keep moving Kirishima! I'm *explosion As cool as ice" Bakugou said in a menacing tone, face morphed in anger like a demon after Monoma basically called him a villain.**

"The sad thing is he was actually relatively calm and thinking straight the whole time. That's his actual calm face right there." I pointed out, which surprised more people than it really should have. Bakugou is a living firecracker, his calm and collected face is everyone else's pissed off face.

**Kirishima charged at the opposition.**

**"You think you're tough? DIIIIIEEEEEE!" Bakugou fired an explosion at Monoma, who deflected it and fired his own explosion stunning the original blonde bomber.**

**"I see why you like this quirk." Monoma said in awe before he touched Kirishima's hair.**

**"Oh weird! That guy has your quirk!" Kirishima exclaimed in confusion.** **"Damn it!" Bakugou screamed in frustration and fired another explosion at Monoma, who blocked it.**

"I guess that whole, no direct conflict between teams rule has just been thrown out the window." I point out, getting an innocent whistle from Midnight.

**"You both have impressive powers. But I think you'll agree mine's better." Monoma smirked as the smoke cleared, revealing a rock hard arm.**

"It's honestly an impressive power. I wonder, he touched Kirishima-san's hair earlier and that was enough to copy his quirk. Does that mean that he can just carry around a bunch of strands of hair from various people and copy them at any time? If so why doesn't he?" I ask the obvious questions.

"He's our Kaminari" Was Kendou's only response. Class 1A(Sans Kaminari who yelled Oi! in indignation) Nodded sagely, knowing her pain.

**"His quirk. He can copy other powers." Bakugou realized and said out loud.**

**"Very good. So even an idiot can figure it out." Monoma put his finger to his head.**

"Burn!" Kaminari yelled. The actual idiot of the group not self aware of his own position.

"He's actually not an idiot at all." Izuku corrected. "He can be terrifyingly smart at times, especially in a fight. I guess you can call him the tactician to my strategist." He summarized.

**"Oh yeah, no hard feelings right? After all, you provoked us. What was it you said in your little speech before the games? Uh, oh right." Monoma said mockingly referring to his promise of victory.**

'**I'll win! And I won't just make it to first place, I'll be the undeniable champion!' Bakugou promised himself, eyed smoldering in rage.**

"And you did win in the end. I can respect that at least." Kirishima said lightening up on his (kinda) friend again. He bullied Izuku sure, but he's changed a bit since then and everyone deserves a chance at redemption.

**Back to the important people.**

**"Team Todoroki is on their way to snatching the 10,000,000 points! At least that's what I would have predicted 5 minutes ago! Unbelievably, Team Midoriya has kept away from the ice master for the last half of the game!" Present Mic exclaimed.**

"Man, Dark Shadow looks cool like that! Poised to move at any moment." Kirishima said. "Thanks!" Dark Shadow gave a thumbs up. That's right! Cool, not cute!

**'He's clever. He's making sure to stay on my left side so if I try to freeze them, I'll hit Iida. He's making it difficult for me to attack. The bastard.' Todoroki thought.**

"Apologies for thinking that. I was just frustrated, Izuku-kun." Todoroki apologized, their team was very slippery and having his weakness exploited like that was pissing him off. Which honestly worked in Izuku's favour even more.

"It's fine. If anything I'm proud to know that I was giving you so much trouble." Izuku raised his hands in reassurance.

**"Everyone, we have less than 60 seconds. I'm going to do something that'll make me useless to you, but it's worth it." Iida announced.** **"What are you gonna do?" Todoroki asked worried, this wasn't the time for random do or die moves that might not work.**

**"Make sure you get that headband. Brace yourself, hold on tight!" Iida said as his engines turned blue.**

"Might want to give your teammates a heads up before you pull something like that. If Todoroki didn't have such good reaction times then he might not have gotten the headband." I lectured, Iida looked sheepish at that. "I agree, it was my fault for trying to look cool, honestly we got lucky." He agreed.

**"Torque over! Recipro Burst!" Iida yelled as he zoomed past them in an instant.**

**"Whoa! Iida just zoomed past Team Midoriya! Why didn't he show off that speed in the preliminaries?" Present Mic asked.**

**"Iida, What was that?" Todoroki asked, stunned.**

**"I forced my torque and RPM into overdrive, which gives me explosive power. Unfortunately the recoil stalls my engines for a while. It's a secret move I've been saving. No one in the class knew about it. I told you, Midoriya-kun, I'd do my best to beat you." Iida smirked. The crowd started cheering.**

"Yes you did. And I gotta say, you certainly pulled through, class rep!" Kaminari complimented him.

**"Kaminari's still a problem for us. It would be smarter for us to try for other points now." Tokoyami said.**

**"We can't! We don't know who's got the other headbands! This is our only chance!" Izuku yelled, adrenaline pumping as he prepared to go all out.**

**"Let's do it! We'll get our points back Deku, no matter what!" Ochako exclaimed before charging at Team Todoroki at full speed. Izuku looked at his friends and remembered what they said to him.**

**'That's right. They're all relying on me. I can't let them down!' Izuku charged up his arm with One For All. Todoroki was startled by this and burst his left arm into flames as the frame froze.**

"Whoa! Isn't that the first time he used his fireside in battle?!" Sato exclaimed.

"But he said he would never use it. I wonder why?" Momo put her hand under her chin in contemplation.

'Oh boy. They'll probably learn his backstory next episode. That's gonna be a rough one.' Izuku thought in realization.

**"Will these be the top 4 teams moving on to the finals?" Present Mic asked.**

**"We've done pretty well for ourselves. Now we can let the clock run out." Monoma smirked.**

"Why would he do that? Why not go for more headbands just in case? Or go for the big one?" TetsuTetsu asked.

"In his mind it was probably too risky. The big one was blocked off by a wall of ice and going after any of the smaller numbers would have been pointless since they were already in 2nd place. Doing anything else would have brought along more risk. Then again, he already pissed off Bakugou, which was his first mistake." I explain the logic behind his plan, it was sound, but as I said they already made one huge mistake.

**Bakugou blasted himself towards them.**

**"Tsubaraba, stop him!" Monoma ordered as a wall of air formed from Tsubaraba's breath, blocking Bakugou.** **"Heh, you look pretty stupid fighting with air." Tsubaraba said. Bakugou suddenly punched through the wall nabbing some of the headbands.**

"I guess those shields aren't too strong if all it takes to break them are a few decently strong punches." Tokoyami commented, if they were more malleable maybe, but as basic barriers they were too weak.

**"Damn, he nabbed some of them!" Monoma said in exasperation. "It's fine! We're still in 4th! Kendo's been frozen most of the time and hasn't been a real player!" Tsubaraba said.**

"Harsh, but fair." Kendo said. That ice was a game ender for them, maybe if.

"Sad part is that you could have done a lot better. That team of yours was nearly perfect for a game like this. All you really had to do was wait until the last few seconds of the game, and then use Yanagi-san's or Setsuna-san's quirk to yoink the points from people's neck." I said getting shocked looks from Team Kendou. HOW DID THEY NOT REALIZE THAT!

"Most people wouldn't notice a severed arm floating around in the chaos, and those headbands are just fabric, Poltergeist should be able to grab onto all of them easily." With every word Team Kendou grew more depressed, they basically had this event made, but their whole team forgot to use their quirks.

**"Yeah. If we defend this one to the death, we'll move forward." Monoma held his last headband.**

**"You're supposed to warn us before you jump!" Sero said as he pulled Bakugou back.**

**"Whatever, this means we're advancing." Kirishima said.**

**"WE'RE NOT DONE! WE'RE GONNA BE THE INDISPUTABLE CHAMPIONS OF THE GAME!" Bakugou screamed as he pounded Kirishima on the head.**

I chuckled to myself, there's just something hilarious about watching a guy get punched repeatedly in the head. It reminded me of a certain universe that I watched where the kids reenacted Fight Club… Good times.

**"Overall, class 1B's strategy wasn't that bad of one. But there's one thing they forgot to consider." Aizawa said from the announcers box, laying down better commentary than Mic ever did. **

**"We're gonna get our points back, then go for the big one!" Bakugou yelled as his teammates agreed.** **"Do it!" Sero exclaimed, fired up by Bakugou's declaration.**

**"Elbow guy! Tape them!" Bakugou ordered, lifting his leg.** **"My name's Sero!" Sero announced before he launched a line of tape in Monoma's direction.**

**"Raccoon eyes! Lay down some acid in the direction we're going!" Bakugou ordered.**

"Raccoon eyes? That's a rude nickname." Jiro said. She would say borderline racist, but with quirks being a thing that wasn't as much of a problem nowadays.

"Elbow guy?" Sato said holding back a chuckle as he looked at Bakugou, who just turned away.

**"It's Mina Ashido!" She sprayed some acid, although it was more slippery than anything.**

**'Young Bakugou, you understand a truth. A truth no one had to teach you. But there's a big difference between those who aim for the top, and those who will settle. And that difference matters.' All Might thought.**

**"Class 1B didn't take into account Bakugou's overwhelming tenacity." Aizawa said as Bakugou's team slid across the acid and stole all of Monoma's points.**

"And that's the power of class 1A." Mineta smirked before getting lightly smacked by Tsuyu. "Don't gloat, one showboating idiot is bad enough." Nobody knew whether she was talking about Bakugou or Monoma, nor did they dare ask.

**"Bakugou is a merciless force! What a point hog! Now they're in second place!" Present Mic exclaimed.**

**"Now we go after Deku and Todoroki!" Bakugou yelled. Izuku and Todoroki were still in confrontation.**

**'It's ok. I'm not actually going to hit him. I'm just slicing through the air.' Izuku swished his hand past Todoroki's arm, wiping out the flames.**

"That was a clever move. A gust to extinguish the flames without actually hitting anything." Aizawa nodded in approval. "Hard to pull off too, if you touched Todoroki-kun on accident it might have ripped off the skin." I added as many people winced. Swiping a person's skin too quickly already risks that happening, now add super strength, not fun.

**'My left side. What am I doing?' Todoroki thought.**

"Huh? So he doesn't want to use it, even if it meant he would lose?" Kirishima asked. He didn't think his preference ran that deep.

**'My hand hurts, but it's not broken. He turned the headbands around so I can't see their point value, but he put the 10,000,000 one last, right?' Izuku swiped the headband on top.**

"I was such a moron. Why didn't I grab all of them?" Izuku looked down, maybe all of them was hoping too hard, but he shouldn't have limited himself to just one!

"I was also wondering that. Why the heck would you only grab one?" Todoroki asked, it was probably just the heat of the moment.

**"Alright! I did it!" Izuku exclaimed as the crowd cheered.**

**"Oh wait a minute, please tell me I've got something wrong with my eyes." Mei said as the headband showed only 70 points.**

**"We mixed the headbands up. There's no way we'd leave the prize on top. You've underestimated us, Midoriya-san." Momo said, complete confidence in her voice.**

"**Tokoyami!" Izuku yelled in a final bid to grab the points, Kaminari managed to deflect Dark Shadow though only barely. While this was happening Bakugou exploded onto the scene aiming for Izuku, until he realized that Todoroki had the points and he readjusted his path.**

**"Damn it icy hot!" Bakugou yelled as he flew towards the ice master, who held a frozen club. The screen shifted between the 3 riders as the game was coming to an end.**

"This is so intense! I LOVE IT IT'S EVEN BETTER THE SECOND TIME!." Present Mic let out a quirk powered yell, until Aizawa and I both shut him up with a scarf gag, and a knockout pill respectively. He won't wake up anytime soon.

**"TIME'S UUUUUUP!" Present Mic yelled causing Bakugou to fall face first into the ground anticlimactically. The watchers all burst out in laughter at that, especially since he threw a tantrum right after.**

**"Damn it." Todoroki said as he stepped down.**

"Why? You came in first." Kirishima asked in curiosity, who would be angry about winning? Then he realised he was on a team with Bakugou.

"I'm sure you'll find out why next episode." Izuku said knowing full well why he was so angry with himself.

**"In first place is team Todoroki!" Present Mic exclaimed.**

**"We managed to win, but it was too close for comfort." Momo said. "I'm sorry. I let everyone down, didn't I?" Iida asked.**

"Seriously? That's just plain wrong." Kirishima said in disbelief. "Yeah Iida-kun, you're the reason your team got us." Izuku said trying to reassure his friend. "You didn't fail Iida-san. While it's true that all or nothing moves like your recipro burst are often double edged swords, not using it would have made you even worse off. The only thing you can do about it is train yourself to get rid of that weakness." Aizawa added, getting a nod of understanding from the earnest youth.

**"That's not true. You're the reason we won. Thank goodness for that special move of yours." Momo said.**

"See? Nobody blames you Iida-kun." Izuku finished after Momo's lines.

**"In second place, team Bakugou!" Present Mic exclaimed. **

**"We were so close to first place." Mina whined a bit. "Yeah, sure, but we're moving on, so it's all good." Sero said nonchalantly. "I don't think our leader would agree with you, like at all." Kirishima said as Bakugou threw another tantrum.**

"There's only one place that matters to him, and that's first place." Izuku chuckled, classic Kacchan.

**"In third place is team Tetsutet-wait, WHAT? It's team Shinso! When did they come back from the dead?!" Present Mic asked as Shinso smirked in triumph, holding Tetsutetsu's headbands, thanking his teammates.**

Ojiro clenched his fists remembering why he wasn't in the finals. He understood why, but it still irked him to know that he was played like that.

**"Guys, I'm really sorry." Izuku turned to his teammates with his head down in shame. The girls looked confused, before they realized what he meant, they smiled and pointed at Tokoyami.**

**"I must apologize. When Todoroki was shaken by your first attack, I tried to grab the 10,000,000 point headband, but things didn't go as planned. Still, I got one. It was around his head where his guard was the weakest. Midoriya-san, you're the one who created the opening for me, and ensured our advancement." Tokoyami pointed to Dark Shadow, who gave a thumbs up as he held a 615 point headband in his mouth.**

**"And in fourth place is team Midoriya!" Present Mic exclaimed as Izuku cried so hard, fountains shot up in the air.**

In that moment, everyone but Izuku burst out in uproarious laughter. "Dude! Seriously?! That's ridiculous!" Kirishima laughed. "My God! Ok, I'm starting to think that doctor of yours was full of crap, that's definitely a quirk!" Mina laughed.

"That is literally scientifically impossible. Nobody has that much water in their bodies, much less in their eyes." Mei said in awe and fascination. She may need to keep a closer eye on green if he keeps surprising her like this!

'I hate this.' Izuku thought with a red face. 'Even if it did mean I had a quirk, a quirk like that would be super embarrassing!'

**"These 4 teams will be moving on to the final round! We'll pick this up right after lunch!" Present Mic exclaimed.**

'**I swore I would never use this to attack, but as soon as I was overwhelmed, I broke my own promise.' Todoroki thought to himself in self hatred. "At this rate, I'll end up exactly who he wants me to be." Todoroki said out loud clenching his fist.**.

**"What just happened? Suddenly we had zero points." Tetsutetsu asked not remembering the last few minutes of the game. "Maybe it was karma? A divine retribution for taking the little one's headband in such an underhanded way." Ibara replied, equally confused.**

"YOU! THAT'S CHEATING!" Mineta pointed at her with a glare. Tsuyu forced him to sit back down. "Don't mind him, he's just a sour grape. I do wonder how you got past Shoji-kun's all seeing eyes though." They had four eyes on each side watching the entrance, they shouldn't have been able to sneak up on them like that.

**"Iida you were holding out on us. I had no idea you could do that!" Ochako said while running in place.**

"Are you miming?" Toru asked her friend. "*Shrugs, I had a lot of energy left over."

**"Rest assured, it wasn't my intention to deceive you. I was just being strategic. I merely wanted to show that I could compete with Midoriya-kun." Iida said as Kaminari gave thumbs up with his idiot face.**

Jiro kept laughing at his overuse of his quirk. "Shut up!" Kaminari yelled in embarrassment, it's not his fault his quirk made him look like an idiot.

**"Hey, has anyone seen Deku-kun?" Ochako asked. Izuku was shown in an empty hall with Todoroki on the other side.**

**"Well, you brought me here. Now what?" Izuku asked before the screen shut itself off.**

"Oh man! The tension is giving me goosebumps!" Kirishima exclaimed.

'What will he say to you, young Midoriya?' All Might thought to himself. His successor never mentioned this happening, but everything ended up well in the end so it was probably nothing.

"Todoroki, are you sure it's ok for them to know your backstory?" Izuku whispered. "It's ok. They know yours, it would only be fair." Todoroki replied, smiling at his friends thoughtfulness.

"Hey what gives Asobi-san? I thought you said there would be no more cliffhangers?" Mina asked me in annoyance. "Hey, that's some seriously delicate machinery right there. I can't just have it running at the same frequency 24/7. It has to change periodically or it might overheat." I explain to her. "Besides an important event just ended, and a new one made itself known. It was a perfect place to stop."

She seemed satisfied with this, I wasn't lying about the overheating bit either, unless I changed the channel soon as it were, it may get stuck with the main universe permanently. 'Can't have that, the multiversal parts are where most of my views come from!'

**Well that's it for this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it so far. **

**Quick Update: My konosuba fic is going on hiatus after the events of Season 2. I'm doing this so that I can read up on the LN and not go into the next arc of the story blind and half cocked. I'll still update it occasionally with some filler chapters(Since to my knowledge there was a fairly decent time skip after the events of Alcanretia.) **

**Plus I have a special surprise for that last chapter that should revitalize the story a bit. I'll keep that one to myself for now. Furthermore the Kazuma relationship pole has been closed, that fic is officially KazumaXAqua. **

**A new pole will take its place, there you will vote on which type of fic I should make next out of a handful of choices, you can vote for multiple options btw, I forgot to add that feature to my last few poles so hopefully the votes won't be too lopsided this time.**

**Hope you all have a nice day!**


	27. The implications of rubber

**A reviewer by the name of HankFlamion18 has won the little challenge I made in the last chapter. Good on him, there were others that had similar answers, or even the same answer, but he was the first to give me an in depth one. I'll leave who he chose to gain the prize as a secred. Actually, even he doesn't know who, he gave me 4 names and I rolled a d4 so it should be fun.**

**Honestly it was a pretty easy scenario to work around given what they had. If the characters of Hero Aca were allowed to be a little smarter than half of the challenges they faced would practically disappear.**

"So now that 2/3rds of the sports festival is over, we can get back to exploring the multiverse for a bit. This time it will be a completely random and full universe. None of those short skits that we saw earlier." They seemed ready, but I had to confirm something first.

"Before we start. Have any of you figured out a working plan that would make Izuku-kun's cavalry team's life easier?" The group grew silent at that. A few seemed like they wanted to speak but were too shy to.

"Remember, whoever gives me the best answer gets a prize! And a prize from a god isn't something you should pass up!" I give them some incentive. Mei bounced up now, clearly making up her mind as she spoke.

"I should have made a longer lasting jet pack! If only I supplied it with a better power source we could have outlasted everyone else." I nod slightly which got her to smile, but then I elaborated. "That's not entirely wrong. However it did not answer the question. What could you have done, with nothing but the resources available to you at the start. No more, no less."

Looks of contemplation passed over people, the question just got harder for them, most thought that they could have changed the starting conditions. Ochako seemed to build up some courage and make her own guess.

"I should have used my quirk to make Deku-kun weightless. After that we should have thrown him straight up in the air and waited out the timer." She said resolutely, that was partially correct, I'll give her that.

"Almost but not quite. That's certainly part of the answer, but then Izuku would have little to no mobility in the air. Even with that jet pack, he wouldn't be able to accurately move in the air with no training, more likely than not he would launch himself out of bounds on accident." They all mulled this over, it was a good point, a jetpack isn't something someone can use with no training. Much less when such a fundamental force like gravity was removed.

Melissa took a crack at it now. "What if Tokoyami-san used his quirk to directly move Deku-kun around omnidirectionally. With Dark Shadow's speed it would be able to maneuver much better than a group of four students on foot." Another good idea, but flawed.

"Close, but you're making the same mistake that Monoma-san did." Her eyes widen in realization before looking back at Bakugou. Who had a bloodthirsty grin on his face. Yeah that Idea was out when the living firecracker was around.

"May I?" Momo calls out while raising her hand politely. "Of course, you didn't need to ask, it's a free for all." She nodded, after taking a moment to order her thoughts she spoke. "They should have done the following. For the first half of the battle, they should have used their original plan. It went off nearly perfectly in our world and changing that wouldn't help much."

'A bit long winded so far, but she's right, the beginning was fine, it was during the final stretch that things got a bit difficult for Team Midoriya.' It's always good to start from the beginning. Getting caught up on changing every little detail wasn't going to help anything.

"However after Todoroki-san managed to corner their team away from the others they should have done as such: Ochako-san should have used her quirk to lighten everyone, except for herself and Tokoyami-san. Next, Tokoyami would use Dark Shadow to maneuver Izuku-kun across the field, avoiding or blocking any ranged attacks with it's speed and durability.

'Good so far, she's already incorporated the other's plans into her own. She's resourceful enough to come up with her own plans, but she doesn't let her pride get in the way of using other's ideas for her own gain.

"When Bakugou-san would inevitably attack them, Dark Shadow would let go, and Izuku-kun would use his jet pack to quickly move out of the way, preferably high into the sky to avoid any further conflict. If they could handle that for the remaining 2-3 minutes then they would have undoubtedly won the event without much challenge." She finished her explanation with a hopeful look. I gave her a small smile in response. Not a grin this time, but a genuine smile.

"Good job, Momo-chan. That was an excellent strategy that would have no doubt granted victory to team Midoriya. You even incorporated the various ideas of your peers into your plan which shows a willingness to improvise when new information and perspectives are shown to you. You've certainly earned my gift." She beamed with pride at that.

She's been doubting herself ever since the sports festival, her final exam against Aizawa helped a bit, but she still needed to find ways to prove herself. I guess she used this little contest of mine as one of them. "However I'll wait to give you that gift until after we finish this dive into the multiverse. Who knows, it might give you insight on how to use it better." With that I grabbed the remote as everyone prepared themselves for another session.

I pressed the lonely "?" Button on my remote to start up the roulette. As it spun it finally landed on one of my personal favorites. The symbol of a skull and crossbones. And on top of the skull laid a common straw hat. "Oh, this will be interesting. That symbol could mean one of four things. All of which are very entertaining." They grew apprehensive at that, my definition of 'entertaining' was a bit warped.

**The scene opened up with the landslide zone of the USJ. Izuku just got shot in the face by a villain with guns for hands.**

"Holy shit!" Some of the jumpier members of the audience shouted at the sudden display of violence. Others were shocked into silence, while others still froze up entirely at the scene. Well until they realized that the bullet was stretching out this Izuku's skull and was bounced back at the shooter in under a second.

"**You villains aren't very smart, are you?" The sarcastic voice of the green hero in training said as another villain tried to attack him from behind with giant sledgehammers of all things that were sprouting from his arm.**

**The low level thug managed to slam them over the boys head, but it had little effect. Izuku barely even moved from his spot. "Now why did you go and do that for?" Another smack. "There's one thing you should know about me, everything is made of rubber."**

"Wait does that includ-" Mineta started before he was interrupted.

"**And before you even ask. Yes. Yes it is." The girls that were with him in the landslide zone went scarlet at that.**

The female watchers weren't much better. "Wait what?" Except for our Momo who seemed to be a bit more naive than the one on the screen. I leaned in closer and whispered into her ear. "His father was a test tube and his mother was a rubberband, you do the math" And with that her face grew confused before it erupted into a blush equal to that of the other girls.

"Lucky bastards, every last one of them." Kaminari complained with a defeated tone. I couldn't really blame him. Other than Apotheosis, most of these Izuku's have been quite lucky with what they got. And even the villain got some serious perks on his side.

**A hard punch to the gut was enough to end the villains whole career. Which wasn't saying much considering that he was punked into trying to attack the country's greatest hero school along with 70 or so other schmucks just because a guy with hands on his face said so.**

"**I wonder if these guys even had a real plan. So far none of them have even come close to taking us on. Even with their superior numbers." Izuku went on as if he hadn't just given a man minor organ damage.**

"**I don't know Midoriya-kun, truthfully I'm in agreement. These villains are obviously just hired muscle. And not very good muscle either." Momo agreed with her stretchy companion, her blush calming down after remembering that they were in a life or death situation.**

"**Yeah, these guys are just a bunch of wannabe punks. And they actually thought they could take on All Might? What a joke, maybe those three that arrived first will be more of a challenge." Jiro taunted the villains near her as she blasted them with small bursts of sound. It stunned them for long enough to bash them over the head with an iron pipe, courtesy of Momo.**

"**I doubt that we're going to get much information out of these guys either. I'll just take them all down at once then. Get behind me, I don't want to hit any of you on accident!" Hearing his warning his fellow classmates huddled up behind the rubber man as he cocked back two fists at a wide angle. Something strange happened while he was doing that however.**

'Oh god that looks so weird!' The more squeamish of the group thought as Izuku's fists collapsed into his wrist, and then into his forearm, and finally into his shoulders as he amped up his punch.

**Suddenly a flash of green formed over his arms as he let loose his attack. The attack was inspired by All Might's Carolina Smash. It involved him reving up his arms and crossing them at intense speeds, causing hurricane force winds as a result. **

"**Gum Gum: Double Polearm 50% Smash! "Needless to say none of these aforementioned schmucks could hold their position as they were launched into the various boulders and plateaus across the zone.**

"**Well, that should do it for our little villain problem. I don't know about you two, but I think Aizawa-sensei might need some help on his end. He's strong, no doubt about that but he can't fight so many of them on his own, his quirk's time limit would make it near impossible." They acknowledged his point and motioned for him to lead the way. What kind of heroes would they be if they refused to help a fellow hero?**

"Is it just me or does Izuku-kun act a lot more confident in this world?" Momo asked the room getting grunts of agreement. "Yeah, being nigh indestructible will do that to you. He's still a kind hearted nerd but having such a powerful quirk gave him a stronger ego." I explained, made sense just look at Bakugou, power doesn't necessarily corrupt, but it does boost your confidence quite a bit.

**As they descended the steps towards the center of the massive building, they noticed Aizawa doing well against the villains. That was until a villain covered in severed hands runs up to Aizawa and manages to damage his elbow heavily. "Ok, no." Izuku said before turning his legs into springs and launching himself at the hand villain at full speed. **

**Considering that said full speed was comparable to All Might it made sense that he reached the villain before anyone else had an opportunity to react. "10% Detroit Smash!" Izuku yelled as he threw a straight punch at the supposed leader. It never landed though as a large black mass got in his way.**

**Seeing that his punch had no effect he backed away immediately. 'This guy is different. He took a 10% smash straight on with no damage. Either he's super durable, or he has some type of defensive quirk.' He deduced while keeping an eye out for those around him. Most of the lesser villains had been knocked out by then so it was pretty much unnecessary.**

'**Avoid that hand villain at all costs. The warper is the most dangerous with that quirk of his. This monstrosity is super fast, and durable. Probably super strong as well, if that muscular build is anything to go by. This must be their All Might killer.' This wouldn't be an easy fight, but with Aizawa here it's doable. Even with only one arm his quirk was invaluable.**

"Detective Izuku strikes again! Are there any versions of Izuku-san that aren't smart?" Kaminari asks. I shrug at that. "Probably, but after a certain point you could hardly call them the same person. Genetically they may be the same, but unless the base personality is the same then I consider it a different person."

"That was incredibly reckless. But at least this version of Midoriya has a good head on his shoulders. And a decent mastery over his quirk. He's right, it might be doable with both of us." Aizawa agreed. He hated seeing his students in danger, but against a monster that was on All Might's level, he needed all the help he could get.

"**Hoh! You're pretty fast aren't you? Kids these days really are amazing. And that attack name, are you a fan of All Might?" A talkative villain? Good, he might be dumb enough to tell me some of the big guy's weaknesses. "You could say that. What's with the big guy over there by the way? Punching him felt like hitting vulcanized rubber. Is that his quirk or something?"**

**To my shock he actually answered. "Kind of. This is Nomu, our bio engineered weapon made to kill All Might. His quirk is Shock Absorption, so no matter how much you hit him he won't budge." I stare at him in clear shock. He just thinks that I'm amazed with Nomu's power, in reality.. **

'**He's an even bigger idiot than I thought. Shock Absorption huh, probably a mutant type too so Aizawa-sensei wouldn't be able to cancel that. But that exposed brain is also an option. That thing doesn't even look conscious at this point, but I can't confirm it yet. Maybe if we had Todoroki-san, or Kacchan here..' I couldn't just stand here and plan forever.**

"Here it comes, I wonder how he's going to deal with the big one? He'd have to be on par with All Might to even try, unless he has another trick up his sleeve." Mirio spoke up in excitement of the upcoming fight. This version's quirk is deceptively simple, but it was undoubtedly powerful with how he showed it off so far.

"**Aizawa-sensei, cancel the warper's quirk, it looks like the brain villain follows the hand villain's orders and protects him. I don't know about the warper so I'll go for him, try and thin out their ranks." he whispered towards his teacher who nodded in understanding.**

**As Izuku noticed Aizawa's hair rise up he rocketed towards the warper using One for All to arrive in an instant aiming at the villains exposed armor. To his luck he was right, Nomu made no movements to save the dark figure. **

**Without his quirk Kurogiri had no chance to defend himself, even if he did have his quirk it was doubtful that he could summon a portal in time to stop him. With a heavy metal crunch the armor nearly collapse on itself as his fist connected.**

"**Grrakk!" Was the only sound that the mist let out as he was sent flying. He hit a cement wall across the building and landed face first. He didn't get back up. 'One down.' I thought before I heard the voice of the hand villain.**

"Wow, this Deku-kun is no joke! He just took down one of the major villains without breaking a sweat!" Ochako praised while punching the air in excitement. The adults were surprised at his level of strength too.

'How is young Midoriya using One for All with such proficiency? No, not quite, he still only powers up his limbs individually rather than using his Full Cowling. Maybe..!' He thought to himself, finally realizing what his student found out a few minutes ago.

"**Kurogiri! Nomu, kill him!" Ah crap, I turned around just in time to see a black fist the size of my torso centimeters away from my face. 'Shit' Was my last thought before the punch landed. Sending my head and neck back dozens of meters. Too bad it wasn't in the way that the villains wanted.**

"That's still so fucking weird. It's strong don't get me wrong but it just looks goofy in a fight." Nobody could really fault Awase for that one, it did look kinda ridiculous. "Fair, just wait until he uses some of his more advanced techniques, the versatility of rubber shouldn't be underestimated!" I exclaimed as I pictured a steaming red Izuku zipping across the battlefield.

**With his head still several meters away, Izuku managed to lift his leg up to kick Nomu right in the chin. The hit itself did no damage but he proceeded to stretch that leg out to its limit, giving him some breathing room to work with.**

'**Ok, the bastard hits hard and fast. Noted, he also follows the hand guy's orders. If I take him out, I take out this guy. He might also be legitimately insentient so If I have to I'll go for the brain.' With that plan in the making he shouted at his teacher to execute his part.**

"**Aizawa-sensei! Go for the hand villain, he's the one controlling this thing! I'll keep it busy so that it won't interfere, just make it quick this guy is strong!" It wasn't the best plan but it was all they had. If he stalled long enough maybe one of the stronger students would join in.**

"Decent plan actually, have the two juggernauts fight each other and stall for time while the masterminds try to kill each other. Fairly basic, but it's a classic for a reason, plus there are always outside factors." Midnight points out as the screen pans out towards the landslide zone again.

**Meanwhile at the steps just outside of the landslide zone**

"**Shock absorption huh. I guess sound based attacks are out." Jiro said out loud, racking her brain over any way to help their powerful but reckless classmate and injured teacher. Momo, on the other hand was already making something new with her quirk.**

Upon seeing what she made the students got deadpan looks on their faces. "That quirk is pretty broken when you think about it. Or just ridiculously versatile at the minimum." I point out with a smile. "Now imagine that with a god's blessing added on." I say in a sing song voice which causes some people to shiver.

"**I'm not very good at making liquids, but hopefully this will work well enough." She said before lifting up a freshly made molotov cocktail. She started to sneak up towards the fighting, Izuku was holding his own, but he wasn't dealing any real damage. Aizawa was trying his best to combat Shigaraki but with only one arm he couldn't land any clean hits.**

**To her horror Shigaraki did notice her trying to get closer, but he dismissed her as a minor annoyance at best. 'He must not have noticed the bottle.' She thought thanking whatever god was watching over her. (That being the dice, yes I rolled for all of this crap)**

"A very stupid villain indeed. We got lucky I guess." Aizawa drolls out, of all the villains to invade U.A with a warp quirk in tow, he was glad to see that it was an idiot. Then again it made him angry at himself for losing an elbow to him.

**After getting close enough she created a small match box along and threw it at Izuku with a warning. "Midoriya-kun, catch! Molotov!" He whipped his head back in surprised and caught the objects with relative ease using his stretchy limbs. Shigaraki noticed this and tried to stop her but he was stopped cold by Aizawa who used the opening to elbow the villain in the back.(His good elbow)**

'**I'm going to buy that goddess lunch later.' He thought as his key to victory burned in his hands. The Nomu was too stupid to actually notice and just kept attacking. I took that opportunity to shove the cocktail down the monster's throat.**

Momo blushed heavily at that, being called a goddess was a first! Beautiful, sure. Intelligent, a couple times. But a goddess? That certainly earned our green protagonist some points. "Do you really call me that in your head Izuku-kun?" She asked in a shy voice, still beat red.

"W-w-well, not in those exact words, but yes. I mean you have it all right? A strong quirk, a strong body, a frightening intellect, beauty, and a great personality filled with kindness. What else could describe you?" I shake my head at the green haired hero. Just like every other soft spoken shonen protagonist. Smooth as hell and he doesn't even realize it. Poor Momo didn't stand a chance. The watchers were brought out of their exasperated thoughts with a roar from the dark beast.

"**RRRGGGGHHEEE!" The abomination screamed out as its mouth and head was covered in blue flames. 'The hell did she put into that bottle, liquid sulfur? Doesn't matter this is awesome!' He thought as the beast screamed in agony. He kept staring for a few seconds until his brain kicked in again.**

'**Time to deal with the ringleader.' Izuku thought as he turned his attention towards Shigaraki, who for whatever reason looked calm. "I should probably knock him out, I don't like that look on his face." He muttered before launching himself at the distracted villain with another punch prepared. This time at 15% to make sure the job is done.**

**And done it was, Shigaraki took the full brunt of the attack to his face knocking him out on impact. Looking back at the Nomu, Izuku noticed how he was rapidly regenerating from his burn wounds. However it stopped moving completely for whatever reason.**

"Brutally efficient. But it saved the day. I approve of this Midoriya-kun." Nezu spoke up this time, beaming with pride at this version of his student. Maybe the original will reach that level of mastery soon, without the rubber quirk of course.

'**Guess I was right, without handyman over here telling him what to do that thing's barely functional.' He couldn't just leave it at that though, too risky. "Aizawa sensei, we need to get move the hand villain out of here, if he gets back up that monster will attack again, I don't know if I can stop it a second time."**

"**Agreed, I hate to ask this, but after seeing you fight like that I'll allow it. Go to the other zones and help the other students to the best of your abilities. You have full permission to fight the villains. I'll handle these two." He finished by pointing at the two unconscious villains. The screen shuts off after this as the watchers take some time to digest what they saw.**

"So, I hope you all enjoyed this new stretchy Izuku. Now, about that blessing.." I let the last word hang as I approach Momo. I proceeded to boop her on the nose, a bright light flashing through the room as I jam a syringe into her neck in the panic.

"Ow! Why?!" I smirk at her then raise my arms up into the air. "Yorokobe Garu! You are now able to directly convert your lipids into healing energy! It's basically recovery girl's quirk but it only works on you. Beware, even on a full stomach a pierced organ will take quite a bit of energy to repair!" The shocked looks were expected. I had just given someone the equivalent of a top tier quirk with no strings attached.

"Why did you use a syringe though?" Momo asked in curiosity, no longer angry over the gift she was given. "I'm a science god. No magic here. I just injected you with nanomachines that can read your neural impulses and repairs your body using lipids as blank cells to work off of." I explained the mechanics behind the healing.

It's always fun to watch people realize that magic wasn't the answer to everything. Sufficiently advanced science was more than capable of matching magic point for point. And in some cases it could even surpass it! I spent the remainder of my screen time laughing like a loon for no good reason!

**Well that's all for now. It took me a while to make this since I was working on multiple OC's to choose from just in case one of those options is chosen from the poll. Make sure to make your vote ladies, gentlemen, and whatever species you prefer! It only takes a minute at most and It helps me get accurate results for what my fans want! Regardless of that I hope you all have a great day! Sayonara.**


	28. Angst before the first round!

"Ok everyone, time to continue where we left off. This episode will cover Izuku-kun and Todoroki-kun's conversation as well as the first round of the tournament." I told them what to look out for. They got pretty excited at the mention of the tournament.

"I always wondered what it felt like to be in Shinso-san's quirk. Plus I want to see how Midori-kun broke out of it on his own, he made it look really cool!" Mina exclaimed as she got comfortable. This episode practically screamed gossip so she was getting ready.

**"The cafeteria's probably gonna fill up soon. We should get going." Izuku said, Todoroki still not saying a word. 'He's all cold intimidation. Way different from Kacchan.' Izuku thought**.

"He was kind of the reverse now that I think about it." Izuku said before realizing that it might have sounded wrong. "Oh! Don't worry about it though. You were a little mean before but you've gotten a lot better since then, plus you had a pretty good excuse." Todoroki nodded and this, smiling slightly at Izuku's forgiving nature.

**"I was overwhelmed, and it made me break the promise I made to myself a long time ago. Iida-san and Kaminari-san, Yaoyorozu-san and Tokoyami-san, Uraraka-san, none of them felt it, but in that moment, I could sense your true power. It reminded me of something: experiencing All Might's quirk." Todoroki looked at his hand.**

**"I'm saying the power coming from you felt the same as All Might's." Todoroki dropped the bomb with little fanfare.**

"Eh? Did you know beforehand Todoroki-kun?" Ochako asked. "No." Todoroki answered, then he remembered what he asked next and got a bit self conscious about it.

**"Midoriya-san, tell me. Are you really All Might's secret love child or something?" Todoroki asked nonchalantly.**

Everyone's jaws dropped from hearing that question, then a lot of people burst out laughing.

"Say WHAT?" Present Mic asked while reverting back into english, overly dramatizing it.

"Dude, you could have just said son instead of love child." Kirishima said while chuckling.

"I just can't believe he asked him with such a deadpan voice, it made it 10 times funnier!" Kaminari couldn't hold back his laughs either as he almost collapsed on the floor.

**'Am I...WHAT? Ok, I can see why he'd think that, as insane as it sounds.' Izukuthought.**

"It's not really that insane. Minus the physical stuff, you two are a great match!" Ochako said cheerfully. "I certainly wouldn't mind. But even still our connection runs deeper than blood the bond between users of One for All run down to the soul." Yagi said with a smile.

"The funny thing is you're not wrong. A piece of your memory and will is currently inside Izuku, so even if you died a part of you would live on in him, fully conscious and all." They all got a bit creeped out at that. Made sense I did basically just say that Izuku was haunted.

**"Well are you?" Todoroki asked.**

**"No wait, that's not it at all! But even if I was, I'd probably say I wasn't so you probably wouldn't believe me no matter what I said! Anyway, I promise, you've got the wrong idea. Why would you even think that about me?" Izuku asked in curiosity, not realizing that he gave a lot away with his reaction.**

"You're really bad at lying man." Kirishima said getting Izuku to deflate. Oh well, heroes aren't supposed to lie so it made sense.

**"That's not it at all is interesting wording. It suggests that there is something between you two that you're not supposed to talk about." Todoroki said before changing the subject. "My father is the hero Endeavor. You must have heard of him, which means you're aware that he's the number 2 hero. So if you're connected to All Might in some way, that would mean, I would have even more reason to beat you." Todoroki said.**

**Scene change Yagi being an overprotective dad to his class.**

**"Yo, long time no see. Let's catch up, Endeavor." All Might greeted the bulking flaming hero.** **"All Might." Endeavor glared at him.** **"I haven't talked to you since that press conference 10 years ago! Been a while! So I saw you and figured I'd say hi!" Yagi said with his usual enthusiasm.**

**"Did you now? If that's all you have to say, we're done. Chatting it up like we're old friends. What a joke." Endeavor mumbled under his breath. Yagi laughed and jumped in front of him.**

**"Why the cold shoulder? You should be thrilled. After all, your son's doing very well out there, just using half his power. You must be a great teacher! I want to learn your secrets. How do we train the next generation of heroes?" Yagi asked, hoping to probe for an answer to why one of his students was limiting himself.**

**"Do you really think I'd tell you anything I taught the boy? You're all flash and no brains as usual. Let me assure you of one thing, All Might. That kid of mine will beat you someday. I'll make sure of it. That's why I made him." Endeavor smiled.**

"Hold on, hold on, 'made'?!That's not how you refer to your child!" Iida said in exasperation. Going full robot, for once nobody argued with him. 'Bastard.' Todoroki heated up his hand a little bit.

**"He's in a rebellious phase right now, but he will take your place. I'll make sure of it." Endeavor said before walking away.**

**Back to the power trio(yes I said trio)**

**"My old man is ambitious. He aims for the top. He used his power to make a name for himself as a hero, but he was never able to beat All Might, so the symbol of peace is living proof of his failure." Todoroki said.**

"Well it's hard to compete with a power like One For All." Ochako said remembering the shows of power that the quirk brought everywhere it went. I stopped that train of thought though. Super strength was nice and all, but hardly unbeatable.

"Not really, you put too much credit on the quirk and not enough on the wielder. One for All provides super strength and a degree of invulnerability, nothing more nothing less. It's a powerful quirk to be sure, but not unbeatable. Poison, radiation, surprise attacks, disease, all of these things could kill a One for All user if they aren't careful." Yagi nodded in approval.

"Yagi-san got his title through natural talent, intelligence and back breaking effort, not just because he was given a quirk, remember that." They seemed to take that to heart. A quirk didn't make the man. It was up to them to make use of what they had and push it to the limit.

**"What are you trying to tell me, Todoroki-san?" Izuku asked.**

**"Have you ever heard of...quirk marriages?" Todoroki asked.**

"No way." Ojiro said to himself, after hearing the way that Endeavor referred to his son he had suspicions, but this just confirmed it and it didn't look good. The others were thinking similar things, Yagi just looked furious at himself for not noticing sooner.

**"They became a problem in the first few generations after superpowers became widespread. There were those who sought out mates solely with the intention of creating powerful children. Many people were forced into relationships. Clearly it was unethical. My father not only has a rich history of accomplishments, but plenty of money to throw at his problems. He bought my mother's relatives to get his hands on her quirk, and now he's raising me to usurp All Might." Todoroki said.**

"That's disgusting! Only marrying someone because of her power, that's just wrong!" Mina said completely disgusted by the practice. Toru quickly joined in agreement, it made sense coming from the two most 'romantic' thinkers. Tsuyu thought similarly but kept it to herself, while Ochako put a hand on Todoroki's shoulders to comfort him.

"Damn, that's a hell of a dad you've got, Todoroki, and not in a good way." Kirishima said. Starting to see a pattern of daddy issues now. 'Didn't Izuku-kun say that his own father was gone for long stretches of time too?'

**"It's so annoying. I refuse to be a tool for that scumbag! In every memory of my mother, I only see her crying. I remember she called my left side unbearable...before she poured boiling water on my face." Todoroki put his hand on his scar, making Izuku gasp.**

"Jesus Christ!" Sero exclaimed, not expecting that to escalate so quickly. "Damn.. I can't imagine how that must've felt." Kirishima said actually stunned by what he heard. He couldn't really think of a way to spin that really.

"It's okay. When she did it, she was really trying to attack my father. It's my fault for seeming even a little bit like him." Todoroki clenched his left fist. I spoke up at that. "Never blame yourself for how you were born or raised. That road leads to a hell of your own making. Just work hard to fix any mistakes you might have made and you can't go wrong." He looks at me straight in the eye then nods. I've seen too many kids go down that path of self hatred. It never ends well.

"Oh my God. Todoroki-kun, I'm so sorry!" Ochako cried out. He was her friend too even if it was more recent. he was now receiving hugs from the girls who felt pity for him. For a moment he understood what Izuku went through on a regular basis since coming here. 'Live strong my friend, It's getting hard to breath..'

**"The reason I picked a fight with you was to show my old man what I was capable of doing without having to rely on his damn fire quirk. So you see, I'm going to show him that I reject his power, and I can take first place without using it." Todoroki said with a determined glare.**

"And before you even ask, yes I realize just how stupid that sounded in hignsight. Thanks again Izuku-kun." Todoroki responded to the unanswered questions that were doubtless going to come up.

**Bakugou was eavesdropping.**

"Really? Eavesdropping, Bakugou?" Kirishima said in disbelief. It honestly didn't sound like him, he usually didn't care enough to listen to people in general let alone eavesdrop on them.

"You were listening?! That was a private conversation!" Todoroki and Izuku said simultaneously but there was little heat in it. At this point they all acknowledged each other as rivals so it was water under the bridge.

**'The life he's led is so much different than mine. Hard to believe we could be aiming for the same thing despite such different childhoods.' Izuku thought to himself before Todoroki continued.**

**"You're obviously connected to All Might, even if you won't tell me about it. But know this: I will defeat you using only my right side. I can assure you of that." Todoroki walked away.**

"But he didn't. He used his flames. Deku-kun, don't tell me you?" Ochako asked i, her eyes widening. Izuku chuckled nervously. "He just has that effect on people." Todoroki smiled. The others were just left wanting to hear how he managed to do it themselves.

**"Wait. I'm only here because others have supported me." Izuku said stopping him from leaving. He remembered all the help he's received so far.** **"I can't lose this either. I owe it to everyone who's supported me to try my best. You declared war on me earlier. Well right back at you. I am going to beat you!" Izuku clenched his fist and showed a determined face.**

**Todoroki walked away not saying anything in response.** **There was nothing left to be said.**

**"Welcome back, sports fans! The finals are almost ready to start! But don't worry if you didn't make it! We've prepared many fun side games you can try! The finalists may participate as well! We even brought in cheerleaders from America!" Present Mic exclaimed.**

**"What are they doing?" Aizawa looked at the girls of class A in cheerleader outfits.**

"Yes." Mineta whispered, remembering one of his greatest victories. He was immediately crushed under the residual hatred being emitted by the victims of his plan. 'Holy shit did they all just unlock conqueror's haki?!' I thought as I felt the pressure wave too. Damn outer gods and their chaotic sense of humor.

**"Looks like class 1A's going full on fan service!" Present Mic exclaimed as Mineta and Kaminari gave thumbs up to each other.**

**Earlier at lunch...**

**"I'm pretty sure you already know since you're like the class rep, but all the girls are required to wear those outfits for the big cheer battle this afternoon." Mineta said.**

**"This is the first time I've heard about it. Are you sure?" Momo asked with uncertainty in her voice. Jiro let out a small shriek of embarrassment from what she heard.**

**"You don't have to believe me if you want to get in trouble. But this is coming straight from Aizawa-sensei." Mineta replied, turning around to hide his blush.**

"Mineta, after this is over, I will also have a chat with you about the consequences of lying in my name." Aizawa glared at the pervert.

**"Why is it that I always end up falling for that little pervert's stupid schemes? I even used my quirk to make these outfits!" Momo sat down in frustration while Ochako tried to comfort her with pats on the back.**

"Well that was a waste." Midnight said, imagining herself in that uniform. Things to think about later.

**"Well, there's still some time before the finals and I kind of like these uniforms so. How about we just roll with it?!" Toru asked as she flailed her limbs.**

**"Wow Toru, you've got skills." Tsuyu said while Jiro answered with a resounding no.**

**"Now it's almost time for the finals! The 16 who made it will compete in a series of one on one matches!" Present Mic exclaimed.**

**"Excuse me? Sorry, but I'm withdrawing." Ojiro raised his hand.**

**"But this is a rare chance for you to get scouted." Iida said as he and Izuku turned to look at him.**

**"It just wouldn't be right. I barely remember anything from the Cavalry Battle until the very end. I think it was that guy's quirk." Ojiro referred to Shinso.** **"I know this is a rare opportunity, but everyone else worked hard to get here, and I was just someone's puppet. I couldn't move forward without knowing how I got here. It wouldn't be fair." Ojiro frowned.**

**"You're making too much of this! Just kill it in the finals and prove you should be here!" Toru encouraged.**

"Which I honestly have to agree with. Sure you were controlled the whole time, but that wasn't really your fault. If anything you should have stayed in just to have a crack at Shinso if he managed to pair up with you." It's what I would have done, Shinso was a sympathetic character sure, but he still deserved a punch to the face for just brainwashing someone without asking.

**"I didn't do much in the battle either." Mina admitted, trying to get him to reconsider, but Tail Man's mind was made up.** **"That's not it. I'm talking about my pride here. I refuse to give that up. Also, why are all the girls dressed like cheerleaders?" Ojiro asked with a much more embarrassed voice making said girls flinch a bit.**

"Huh, I'm just surprised you were the one to bring it up. Most of the others just rolled with it." Tsubaraba of class B spoke up. From what he could tell Ojiro was usually the reserved type. Wonder what made him ask the big question.

**"Shoda, from class 1B. I think I should withdraw for the exact same reason, regardless of how strong I am. It would be going against the values of the festival if I advanced without knowing how I got here." Shoda clenched his fist.**

**"Listen to these guys! They're so manly!" Kirishima cried.**

**"This sort of talk is incredibly naive, my boys! That turns me on! Shoda, Ojiro, you're withdrawn!" Midnight exclaimed with a blush.**

"Midnight, we have to talk about that. Seriously." Nezu said.

**"Don't worry. I'll win it for you." Aoyama touched his shoulder.**

A big boned skeleton appeared out of nowhere with a trombone. This is a sign of great misfortune that shall befall the french lad in the near future. Nobody dared question the significance of said skeleboy.

**"Now then, who will fill in their spots? I'll choose from the 5th place team." Midnight asked.**

**"We were frozen most of the time. You should choose from the team that kept fighting the whole time, team Tetsutetsu." Kendo said.** **"Kendo?" Tetsutetsu questioned.**

**"I'm not doing this as a favor. It's just fair." Kendo smiled.**

**"Oh, you guys...THANK YOOOOOU!" Tetsutetsu cried as he and Shiozaki were chosen.**

**"Now for the chosen brackets!" Present Mic exclaimed as the matches were selected.**

**"SERIOUSLY? HOW DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu asked at the same time.**

"Rock vs metal. This was fun to watch, but dragged on for way too long" Kaminari summed up their fight quite well. The mentioned solid boys just pouted at that.

**"I'll give it my all." Tokoyami said as Momo said that was all she asks for.**

**"I'm afraid this is the end of the road for you." Aoyama winked at Mina.**

**"I can't wait to melt your butt!" She exclaimed.**

"She almost did too, but went for the wrong direction." Jiro cringed, remembering that. The poor lad didn't deserve that, but it was the only way.

**'I'm in the first bracket, which means I might fight Todoroki next. First things first, I have to worry about this Shinso guy.' Izuku thought.** **"That is you, right? Izuku Midoriya? A pleasure. So you excited? Shinso asked.**

**"Not so fast." Ojiro covered Izuku's mouth before he could reply.** **"Ojiro, what's wrong?" Izuku asked.** **"You can't say a word to him." Ojiro replied with complete seriousness.**

"I'm still a little mad that you ignored my advice by the way." Ojiro said while glaring at Izuku slightly. He just apologized before Ojiro's glare lightened, you couldn't stay mad at this cinnamon roll for long.

**'He could be my second match. You must advance Midoriya-san, so I can beat you with one hand.' Todoroki thought.**

**"Uraraka? Who the hell's that?" Bakugou asked as Ochako gasped at how he just forgot about her.**

"I'm like 70% sure that you're just fucking with people when you say that you don't remember their names like that." I said while Bakugou turned away, not confirming or denying what I said. I wouldn't put it past him, I did it all the time with people that I didn't like.

**"Now let's get to the side games! First, a scavenger hunt!" Midnight said. A bunch of people started hunting some items. Mineta's cars read back fat.**

**"What does that even mean?!" He asked.**

"Principal Nezu, What kind of cards are these?!" Momo asked. "The kind where I just pressed random on a word generator." Nezu replied with no shame at all.

**"They're actually taking these dumb side games seriously? As usual those class 1A idiots need to get their priorities in check." Monoma said.** **"Monoma! If you're not playing, come with me!" Kendo held up her card. It read "A perverse person"**

"Pfft, the guy is getting burned and he isn't even in the room. Rough life." Mineta said while the others had the same thought. 'You really shouldn't be talking considering what was on that card.

"Why is that even an item?" Momo asked in disbelief not understanding how a school can get away with stuff like that.

**'Some people chose to have fun, while others decided to conserve their stamina or work up a strategy.' Izuku narrated.**

"At least some students were rational and focused on the battles ahead." Aizawa said while looking at his students that were actively preparing.

"Wow, there's another meme face! Add it to the collection!" Sero said while pointing at the face that Izuku made while Ojiro was telling him about Shinso's quirk. No sooner had a picture been taken and handed directly to me for some reason.

"Asobi-san, you're the god of entertainment right? Here make a meme out of this, it should be easy for someone of your level right?" Mina asked while handing me her phone with the picture on it.

"Now the funny thing is. I know you're playing me. But you're right." I said before grabbing the phone, adding a text file and calling it a day. The meme read. "The day after you lose your virginity and you realize that OFA is transferred through DNA." The watchers got around to read it with the following reactions.

Majority of the boys: Burst out laughing while crying on the floor from the pain.

Todoroki: 'Oh god, this just made it worse!'

Majority of the girls: *Massive nosebleeds and stuttering begins.

Izuku: Fucking died.

Bakugou: .Exe has stopped working.

Yagi: .Exe has stopped working.

Inko: .Exe has stopped working.

Teachers: 'Why.. Why does that work so well.'

Mina: 'I don't know whether I regret nothing or everything.' She thought not imagining that I would make something this… Intense. Never mess with a memelord. I may get in trouble from the meme police but it was so worth it.

**"It's finally time! Thank you Cementoss! We've got Recovery Girl on standby so don't be afraid to get rough! But don't kill, it's not allowed!" Present Mic exclaimed. Izuku was walking to the arena when he heard Yagi.**

**"Sorry I haven't seen you. You're doing a great job so far. You've harnessed One For All." Yagu said.**

**"No. I've tried imagining the egg in the microwave or how it felt to hit that villain, but I'm still not in control." Izuku frowned.** **"Yeah, if I had to guess how much of One For All you'd be able to use at this point, I'd say my closest guess would be about 5%." Yagi said while adopting a thinking pose.**

"He was right, even now with Full Cowling I can only handle about 5% before things start to hurt. I might be able to push it a little more than that, but not by much." Izuku said while lowering his head a bit.

**"What, only 5%? Oh, well I guess I've only been getting by because of luck and my friends helping me out." Izuku lowered his head.**

**"All I want you to say is you'll do your best, damn it! There's no such thing as luck! And remember, if you find yourself in trouble, just try dealing with it by smiling! And remember that I'm counting on you!" All Might gave him a thumbs up.**

"That's a lot to put on his shoulders. Why didn't you just say you were rooting for him?" Midnight asked. Yagi tends to do that a lot, doesn't he?

"Thank you! Someone needs to tell him that he's not lucky! He's just a badass!" Kaminari exclaimed before I interrupted. "Oi, don't discount luck! It's definitely a real thing I can say that much, it just doesn't follow the definition that most people give it." They all looked at me for an explanation.

"Luck is the ability to defy fate. For most people, their fate is to live ordinary lives, never really moving away from their destined path. Izuku-kun did indeed show a great deal of luck. But he was equally unlucky." That's the part most people forget, luck came in many shades.

"That's the thing about luck, it comes in both flavours and in equal measure. It's up to you to make the best of it. Which Izuku-kun definitely has." My explanation seemed to appease them. Never discount chance and luck as factors, they may be uncontrollable but they were still important, you would be a fool to ignore them.

**"He looks kind of scared in that photo doesn't he? From the hero course, Izuku Midoriya!" Present Mic yelled as he walked out.**

**"And this guy hasn't done anything to stand out! From general studies, Hitoshi Shinso!" Present Mic exclaimed.**

**"That monkey was going on about his pride earlier. But I just think he's an idiot for throwing away his chance like that." Shinso said.**

**"Don't you talk about him that way!" Izuku growled before he charged forward but then he froze.**

"Thanks for that, Izuku, but you should really learn to take insults like that in stride, they just make you fight more recklessly even without a mind controlling quirk thrown in." Ojiro said. Izuku nodded in response.

**"That's it. I win." Shinso said.**

**"What's this?! The match has just started, and Midoriya is completely frozen!" Present Mic exclaimed.**

**And that's all for now. I would keep going but by god my hands are tired. Anyway I did promise to reveal the winner of the most recent poll on here so I'll do that now.**

**In first place is the BNHA Gamer fic option with 35 votes, or 28% of the total votes.**

**In second place is the BNHA/Fate Grand Order crossover option with 23 votes, or about 18% of the total.**

**Together these two options make up nearly half of the total votes so I'll leave a question here that you can all answer in the reviews. Should I make a mixture between the two ideas? A Gamer Izuku with the power of the FGO system at his command, Ala "Izuku the Catalyst" Or should I just do a straight Gamer fic. **

**Either way is fine, but It would be best if you all told me soon. I just thought to ask since the second place option was a decent percentage of the total. Regardless the Gamer fic option won handedly so I'll be doing it anyway.**

**Well that's all I had to say. Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you all enjoyed it and have a wonderful day. I know that my upload schedule is erratic at the best of times so I hope I haven't annoyed too many people with it. Later!**


	29. Mind control vs MC willpower!

**I'm just going to continue from where last chapter left off, since to the watchers, there was no time difference so an opening would be dumb.**

Shinso falls from the ceiling and landed face first on a waterbed that I summoned from the ether. No I didn't use magic, figure that one out yourself. "Was that really necessary, Asobi-san?" He complained while rubbing his face. "No but it was hilarious." I turn to the others. "He's all caught up so don't worry about explaining things. Isn't information uploading just grand?"

**"This is a perfect example of why the entrance exam isn't rational. Shinso flunked the hero course exam, but he also applied to general studies, so he probably figured that would happen. His quirk is incredibly powerful, but the exam consisted of fighting faux villains. It gave a huge advantage to those with physical powers. Shinso never stood a chance in the exam." Aizawa said.**

'At least someone realizes that.' Shinso thought.

"Ok, from now on, let's make people tell us how their quirk works before they take the exam. Or at least devise a new one for those with mental quirks." Midnight suggested. I had another idea though.

"Or you could just make a gauntlet of tests. A physical one like you already have, the basic written test, a psychological evaluation, a tactics/strategy based test, tests against live enemies, etc. It will be grueling, and might need multiple days of testing, but if you really want to be the country's #1 hero school then this would certainly help." Hell I doubt anyone would really complain about the massive testing gauntlet. They're applying to one of the world's most exclusive institutions, heavy investment is a given.

"A good suggestion, although the logistics will be a mess to figure out. I'll think about it. And I thought gods couldn't interfere with mortal worlds?" I laugh in his face at that. "Who told you that? We mess with mortals all the time, it's literally our most popular pass time! You guys were just lucky to be born in a relatively backwater world which most people leave alone."

Sweat Drops abound from the mortals. That was concerning, and a little insulting, they didn't quite know how to process that.

**"Do me a favor and walk out of the ring like a good little hero." Shinso commanded. Izuku turned around, unable to resist.**

"Damn, that's a badass quirk. Imagine how easy it would be to capture villains." Sero said.

"Question, why didn't you just tell him to surrender?" Iida asked, not knowing the specifics of his quirk. "I can't make people talk, I can order them to do physical labour and the like, but intelligence based things like reading and writing are out. They're basically zombies." He explained to his annoyance. His quirk was powerful, but nowhere near perfect.

**"What's this?! Midoriya is walking out of the ring! He's obeying Shinso's commands." Present Mic said.**

"A response-based quirk is very effective, considering all villains share the same weakness: ego." Yagi said. "Yeah, they always have the urge to monologue." Present Mic said.

"That's a stereotype kids. There are certainly villains that lack an ego and refuse to talk in a fight. Trust me there are all kinds of them across the multiverse. And they're usually the most dangerous." I warn them, never get too sure of yourself. There are always exceptions to general trends.

**'I can't control my body. My mind, it's so full of fog. I fell for it, even after Ojiro warned me about it.' Izuku thought as a flashback showed.** **"A quirk that lets him brainwash his opponent? Can I beat something like that?" Izuku asked Ojiro nodded before explaining what happened with him.**

**"Yes, by not giving him a chance to use it. He didn't get into my head until I answered a question he asked me." Ojiro said.**

"Figuring it out after only one time is pretty impressive." Shinso said.

**"But even if you fall under it, there's still a chance you can get free. I said I didn't remember anything until the very end. That's because when we went to steal those points, I bumped into another person. Then I could think clearly again." Ojiro explained before discounting the possibility.**

**"But I don't know how big the shock has to be, or if you can rely on anyone in a one on one fight. And it might sound selfish, but best this guy for you and me." Ojiro and Izuku fist bumped.**

**'Come on, I can't let it end here! I can't let All Might down! I have to..keep fighting! Wait, huh?' Izuku suddenly felt a huge rush of energy as the silhouettes of 8 people appeared in front of him.**

'So he did see them.' Yagit smiled. But then realized that he was one of the silhouettes. 'Wait I'm a ghost! Scary…' Our lovable goofball thought of the implications.

**Izuku was overwhelmed with a huge rush of One For All power.** **'What's happening? My fingers...' Izuku thought as he charged up his fingers and unleashed a Delaware Smash to the ground, stopping him.**

"I still can't get over the fact that that's only with your fingers." Kirishima said, remembering his fight against Todoroki and how he essentially rapid fire shot those things out, even through the pain of shattered fingers. People kept forgetting just how scary Izuku was.

**'Impossible. How did he do that?' Shinso thought. When he asked, there was no answer.**

**'He's not talking. Did he figure it out? No, that monkey must have told him.' Shinso thought.**

"Man, I'm not a monkey." Ojiro sighed. Shinso shrugged "I couldn't think of another insult mid fight." Yeah I could get that. Trash talking is kind of a staple of fighting but if you're like me or Shirou Emiya then you just keep your mouth shut before you say something really stupid.

**'I just moved my fingers. But I wasn't the one who moved them. Who were those people? Did they move them? Wait a minute...those people. Were they...the previous One for All users?' Izuku thought as he tried to calm down his breathing.**

"To clarify, that was your own willpower that woke you up. Seeing the ghosts of One for All just spurred you on." I corrected the misconception, the ghosts didn't do anything other than provide him with a bit of a mental jolt, the physical one was all him.

**'I have to get him to talk again.' Shinso thought.**

**"I had no idea you had so much power in your fingers. I'm kind of jealous of you. You're so lucky. Because of the way my quirk works, I never had a shot at being a hero." Shinso said trying to get some sympathy, and a reply from the young hero.**

"Man, I was so spectacularly wrong." Shinso said. "It's fine, Shinso. Nobody knew." Izuku reassured him. I add in my two cents. "In my experience you should just stop listening to groups of people. They're usually idiots that regurgitate the thoughts and prejudices of others. Go to trusted people that actually know you, or to people with enough experience to look past the superstitious nonsense and get your feedback from them." Sheep will be sheep, there's no changing that, so go to the lone wolves instead, they usually have a lot more objectivity.

**'I understand.' Izuku thought he really was lucky, even though he worked for his power, it was through sheer luck that he managed to meet All Might in the first place. Denying that would just be lying to himself.**

**"Someone as blessed as you will have no problem achieving your goals!" Shinso yelled.**

"I can't tell if he's just trying to get a rise out of him or he's actually mad." Sero said. Shinso actually thought about it and answered. "Probably both." His state of mind in that fight was a little all over the place from the adrenaline.

**'I do understand. I have been blessed.' Izuku thought as he charged forward and started pushing Shinso out of the ring.** **"Say something, damn it!" Shinso punched him in the face, making his nose bleed.**

Our Izuku rubbed his nose. "Good hit." Shinso shrugged. "Thanks I guess, your face felt like I was hitting a damn brick wall so I think I hurt myself more than you." He replied while rubbing his wrist.

**'No, I refuse to let this be the end!' Izuku tossed him over his shoulder, sending him out of bounds.**

"Is that like, your favorite move or something Izuku-san? You use it a lot." Kendou asked after seeing the third judo throw of the story. Izuku just shrugged. "It's pretty effective, most people don't think about their own momentum when in a fight, plus I had to learn how to fight quirkless for most of my training. It made sense to take up judo."

**A flashback of Shinso in junior high appeared.**

**"Your quirk is brainwashing? That's so cool! I bet you could do lots of cool stuff with it!" One of his classmates said.** **"Yeah! You could do any bad thing you want!" Another one exclaimed.**

**"And no one will ever know it was you. Just promise you won't make us your slaves, ok?" A girl asked.**

**'Of course, I'd probably think that anyone with my power would use it for evil too. Sounds criminal, Shinso. It's the perfect power for a villain to have. Everyone expects me to be a bad guy. But you know...I'm not.' Shinso narrated a hint of true depression in his usually deadpan voice.**

"Sounds like a rough childhood. Everyone being afraid of you all the time. He's clearly not a bad person so why treat him like one? Pathetic." Awase said getting angry at the idiots on screen.

I just sighed. "And this is one of the reasons gods love to mess with mortals. They're so easily swayed to believe one thing or another. You wouldn't believe how many banana cults have been created in the last decade alone." Nobody dared to comment on that one.

**"Well that was an uneventful fight! But Midoriya moves on to the 2nd round!" Present Mic exclaimed as the crowd cheered.**

**"Phew, that was nerve wracking." Ochako sighed in relief.** **"A last minute comeback victory. A classic Midoriya maneuver." Iida said.**

"Wait so nearly losing then winning out of nowhere is a classic me thing to do?" Izuku said while thinking to himself. "Oh god I really am an anime protagonist." He muttered the last part to himself. Being the merciful god that I was I didn't confirm or deny anything.

**"He used that shoulder throw on you, Bakugou." Kaminari smirked.** **'That jerkwad.' Bakugou thought, nearly losing in the first round? Damn it Deku!**

"Oh! Is that why you were so angry? Who knew you were a Tsunde-" Mina was forced to stop as a full flashbang shot was fired at her face. She managed to predict it though and only got away with minor hearing loss.

**'He focused his power like in the fitness test and used the throw from combat training. He's not just improving. He's using every trick he picked up to improve his odds.' Aizawa thought.**

**"Why do you want to be a hero?" Izuku asked Shinso.** **"You can't help the things your heart longs for." Shinso replied as he walked away.**

**"You were awesome out there, Shinso!" One of his classmates exclaimed as he looked up into the stands.** **"We're proud of you!" A girl waved.** **"You're the star of our program!" Another classmate exclaimed.**

**"I can't believe you put up such a great fight against the dude who was in 1st place earlier! Listen to them!" Another classmate pointed up into the stands.**

**"With a quirk like that, it would be very simple to capture dangerous villains. Wish I had it." A pro said.** **"I can't believe they stuck him in general studies. Those idiots." Another random pro said.**

"Well since the general public seems to agree, I guess we have no choice but to add in some of those changes we've mentioned. Maybe next year, they are going to take a while, even with all of the staff working together." Nezu agreed that a change was needed. Now to put in the grunt work.

**"You hear that, Shinso? It's great. They think you're incredible!" His classmate smiled as the sun shone on Shinso.** **"Considering my results, they may transfer me to the hero course. I may have failed this time, but I'll keep trying and become a better pro than any of you." Shinso said, a new fire burning in his belly, stronger than ever.**

**Izuku nodded and he fell under his control again.**

**'He got me again! Why? The battle's over.' Izuku thought. "You know, people always tense up whenever they talk to me. Don't let your guard down. Don't lose and make me look bad. Got it?" Shinso asked with a smirk.**

**'Shinso...I won't!" Izuku said as he got controlled again.**

"Ok, now he's just mocking him." Kaminari snickered. 'Who knew Shinso had a sense of humor?' He thought jokingly.

**Izuku was now in Recovery Girl's office.**

**"Oh you poor thing. Have you been pushing him too hard again?!" Recovery Girl whacked All Might with her cane.**

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt for someone with a permanent stomach injury!" Momo cringed while holding her stomach. "That lady is a constant pain in my stomach. Another one, at least." Yagi sighed, the worst part is that he knew he deserved it..

**"I heard what that guy said to you. Must have been hard knowing how much you can relate to him." Yagi said.**

"Yeah. They had similar childhoods, but for different reasons." Mirio summed it up. "Being viewed as inferior, or being viewed as a villain. I can't decide which one sucks more." Nejire added with thoughtful expression said.

"Personally I'd rather be feared than treated as inferior. Fear can be changed into respect with the right attitude. But inferiority and weakness tend to stick around longer. And lead to more violence on the part of bullies trying to feel big." Plus fear had its uses.

**"All Might, there's something else. About me being able to regain control of my body. I saw a vision. It was of 8 people. You were one of them. Could those people have been the previous One For All users? Could they have helped me overcome Shinso's quirk?" Izuku asked.**

**"Sounds creepy." Yagi shivered like he saw a ghost.** **"Never mind that, shouldn't you be worried about who you're fighting next?" Yagi asked.**

**Todoroki walked towards his match and he saw his father standing in front of him.**

"So that's why you were mad." Sero said, remembering the chilling feeling of being frozen solid. "Sorry about that. My emotions took over for a second." Todoroki apologized.

**"What do you want?" Todoroki asked, not even making eye contact with his garbage of a dad.**

**"You're acting disgracefully, Shoto. Stop this childish rebellion of yours, do you understand? You're different from your siblings. You're my greatest masterpiece." Endeavor said.**

**"Is that all you have to say to me, you bastard? I'll win this match and advance using only mom's quirk. I won't give you the pleasure of seeing me use yours." Todoroki said angrily.**

**"That may work for this tournament, but you'll soon reach the limits of that power." Endeavor said as Todoroki walked away.**

**"Welcome to the 2nd match, sports fans! He's got creepy looking elbows! From the hero course, it's Hanta Sero!" Present Mic exclaimed as Sero said that was mean.**

"That was ratherrude." I confirmed. "Really though in a world where people can have exhaust pipes come out of their legs, Lego piece heads, and arms that are literal spatulas, how are tape dispensing elbows considered weird?" Nobody answered, freaking double standards of weirdness.

**"Versus a front runner in the festival who's way too strong for his own good! Also from the hero course, it's Shoto Todoroki!" Present Mic exclaimed.**

**"I don't really think I can win this. But I don't really feel like losing either!" Sero said as he wrapped tape around Todoroki and swung him around.**

"That's the spirit! Too bad that wasn't quite enough." Mina said, feeling a little bad for Sero. Especially with how the crowd reacted right after his loss.

**"Apologies." Todoroki glared before he unleashed his ice to the max. The very ground shook. Present Mic and Aizawa has wide eyes. Izuku, Iida, and Ochako screamed as they almost got frozen. The rookies were stunned by this devastating display of power.**

**"Uh, don't you think you went overboard?" Sero asked as he was frozen. "Tell the truth, Sero. Can you move at all?" Midnight asked, half-frozen. "Are you kidding? Obviously not. My body is freezing." Sero said.**

**"Um, nice try?" A spectator said as the crowd started chanting that.**

"Oh man, why'd you show that?" Sero facepalmed. Didn't they know the meaning of a man's pride! 'Oh no I've been hanging out with Kirishima for too long.'

"Hey, he showed Todoroki asking Izuku-kun if he was All Might's secret love child." Kaminari reminded him, he was sure that most of them were going to be made fun of by the end of this series.

**'As Todoroki took a moment to melt the ice prison he created, he looked very sad to me.' Izuku narrated. The screen cut to black from there.**

"There, now the next few rounds will be quite climactic so I decided to stop for now. We'll have another multiverse dive after a short break and then we'll go back to the tournament." They nodded at this, hyped up for Izuku's fight against Todoroki and all the emotional baggage that would come with it.

"I also might have a surprise for you all after you finish with your break. But it all depends on how successful I am with my mission. Au revoir" I said before I jumped out of a window that materialized out of nowhere. They've all gotten used to my special brand of crazy so the watchers barely bat an eye.

**I'll admit doing these intermediate chapters with only a few cool things going on does get pretty formulaic. But the multiverse stuff does keep things interesting so I can't complain. Next time will be a special chapter, for special reasons. My frequent reviewers might know what I'm talking about but I'll leave it to them to guess.**

**I've begun writing the Gamer story but it will take a while to finish the first chapter. Lot's of expository information on that one and I need to make it entertaining. Later nerds!**


	30. Why are gods so weird!

All was calm as the watchers relaxed for a bit. Eating some dinner before Asobi returned with his 'Surprise'. Well everything _was_ calm. Until a red and green bundle crashed into the table that Aoyama was using to eat some nachos, creating a dust cloud as a small crater was formed.

"MY CHEESE!" Came the depressed wail of the fake frenchman. As everyone was calming down from the jumpscare Asobi came through a purple portal and walked up to the crater left behind.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't punt your skull off your shoulders." a familiar voice came from the crater as the tied up figure stood up. "And why did you use rope? You know I can just break it right?" A new Izuku emerged from the dust cloud. Although this one didn't look any different from theirs.

"Look around and you tell me." I said in as he did just that. Widening his eyes as he saw a variety of very familiar people. Including himself. "Ok you have my attention. Care to explain why all of my old friends are here? Along with… Another me." I gave a dark chuckle which brought him on edge. Until I made a complete 180 and just told him the reason flat out.

"These guys here are from another universe, parallel to your own. You never died in this one. They were… Persuaded to watch the adventures of your counterparts along with their own pasts as a science experiment for this universe's gods. I kidnapped you because A. I thought it would be hilarious. And B. we all know you wanted to see your old friends and family."

"You make several good points, funny man. I'll bite, what are we watching?" Lord Izuku asked as he sat down next to himself and his mother while propping up his feet. "Oh just some of your new life's highlights. The Destroyer, the cabbages, etc." I answered while the other watchers looked confused.

'Cabbages?' Noticing their confused looks the noble Izuku just said "I was sent to a fantasy world after I died. Things are really weird over there. Just watch." I turned on the projector which showed Izuku standing still, asking his teammate what was going on.

**"Erisviel-chan, do you know what this is about?" I asked the native goddess. "Oh, it's probably just cabbage harvesting season." She said in a dull voice. I stop running at that and look back at her confused. "Cabbage?" She proceeded to explain the differences between my world's cabbage and this world's flying monstrosities.**

**'...Well I did sign up to go to a fantasy world, but this is a bit much even for me.' I thought, even in a world full of quirks, vegetables were still vegetables.**

"When you said your new world was weird I never expected this.. Who's Erisviel by the way?" Yagi asked his student's counterpart. Seriously, flying cabbage? And another beautiful woman, his protege seems to draw them in like a magnet.

"Her real name is Eris. She's the goddess that brought me to that world after I died. Some stuff happened and she was banished to the mortal world, so we decided to help each other out, she became my first party member and later on my girlfriend." Lord Izuku admitted, earning a piercing screech from the grape.

"You know I forgot he existed for a bit there. Hello again Mineta-kun." The grape's reply was swift and angry. "Don't hello me other Midoriya! How dare you have such a hot girl as a girlfriend. And a goddess at that!" The noble sweatdropped.

"Just call me Baron, it will differentiate the two of us." He said while pointing at his counterpart. "And it's not like I do these things with perversion in mind. It's not my fault that women keep throwing themselves at me… Literally." A bit of laughter rang out across the room until Baron interrupted it.

"Hey! You wouldn't laugh if a girl that's a head taller than you and wearing full plate mail threw herself at you at full speed!" The laughing stopped. 'Oh god he was being literal.'

**As the cabbages arrived, they appeared like a swarm of locusts, numbering in the thousands. I vaguely heard that each head was worth about 10,000 eris. 'At least this should be profitable, I wonder if a full powered Carolina smash would just dislodge all of their little wings.' I thought to myself as they got closer.**

**"Nah, too risky." I say out loud before activating full cowling and intercepting the swarm halfway. Being so far away from the city I can cut loose with my speed so I reach them only a second. From there I treated it as a precision exercise. I tried to pull out the small wings of each cabbage without harming the main body. I got into a nice rhythm and managed to separate a nice chunk of the main hoard away from everybody else. The few cabbages that hit me actually packed a bit of a punch so I promised myself that I wouldn't let them get past me.**

**3rd person POV**

**Behind me the adventurers were watching, completely stunned at Izuku's display of speed and agility. So much so that they barely noticed the wave of cabbages heading towards them. **

The watchers were in a similar state. They've seen many overpowered Izuku's before, but this one seemed a lot more 'on the level' compared to the others. It didn't make his display of skill any less impressive.

"You're a lot faster than I am. How long have you been in that world Baron?" He shrugged at that. "At that time, about a week. That world runs on video game logic, so after killing a few monsters my level went up rather fast. My stats went along with it." A light grumble of 'Overpowered Midoriya's' could be heard after that.

**Luckily Erisviel was still fully aware and protected the stunned group while yelling "Get your heads in the game, I know he's impressive but that's no excuse to let him do all the work!" With that said and with their vigor renewed the adventurers joined the fray.**

**Meanwhile Megumin and YunYun just watched from the sidelines. Sadly their magic was just too destructive to be used against their tasty enemies. While this would normally mean nothing to Megumin, YunYun managed to convince her to hold back, in exchange she would take her new friend out to cast explosion each day.**

**Izuku POV**

**"That's 80, this is harder than I thought. Keeping full cowling on permanently is easy enough, but the fine motor control that I need to calculate my jumps, and my strikes is unreal." I mutter to myself before noticing how Darkness was surrounded by dozens of cabbages. I thought she was fine at first but then I noticed how these had enough strength to dent her armor!**

**"Delaware Smash!" I yell out my attack without thinking, the shockwave scatters and grounds most of the cabbages surrounding Darkness while someone with her durability it felt like a nice breeze. I make my way to her and notice that her armor is almost completely gone, leaving only the black undershirt. I barely pay attention though as I grab her and move away from the bulk of the fighting.**

"Breaking his fingers with no hesitation. He's definitely Izuku-kun alright." A few chuckles went out, including Baron's to everyone's surprise. Inko just rolled her eyes, secretly approving of her son's actions when he saved that girl.

**"Are you ok Darkness-san? It looked like they were hitting you pretty hard back there." I asked only to get a moan from her. 'Right, I forgot. Either way it would be bad to just leave her back there.' I turned back to the fighting and noticed that it was almost over.**

"She's a massive masochist. No comments please." The last request stopped Mineta in his tracks as he sat back down. "Next up, the harem incident." Baron froze as he glared at me with murder in his eyes. I just smirked as the screen changed.

**Soft.. That was the first thing that I felt as I woke up from my unexpected nap. 'I really need to control myself more. In a fantasy world like this, being weak to beautiful women is a fatal flaw.' It truly was: succubi, vampires, demons in general.. Emotional strength was just as important as physical and mental power.**

"Why doesn't our world have succubi.." Guess who. It was actually Kaminari, most of you guessed wrong.

**"You're not wrong goshujin-sama." A voice said from far too close to me. I cracked my right eye open and saw something that made my heart stop. Literally, I had to use One for All to restart it. Erisviel was lying down next to him. That wasn't the best/worst part though. 'Is she wearing a fucking maid outfit?!'**

Several death glares made their way towards the new Izuku. He shrugged them off without even thinking about it. Most of the guys had jealous looks on their faces while others settled for blushes. The girls just accepted it as another 'Izuku' Moment.

"Do you like maids Deku-kun?" Ochako asked, trying to get a read on her crush. Main Izuku stayed silent, blushing up a storm while Baron gave a thumbs up. "Huh, you're a lot more confident than our Izuku-kun." The noble shrugged. "I'm surrounded by incredibly attractive women that are into me on a daily basis. See that room over there? It's my mansion. A lot of things have changed in the 6 months that I've been 'dead'."

'He owns a mansion?!' Most thought, Momo however added a little extra detail. 'Is he an actual Baron? Impressive.'

**"Indeed she is. Do you like what you see?" This couldn't be real, and why is my pillow so warm? And moving? And talking to me… " I looked up this time and green eyes met with amber. "G-good morning g-goshujin-sama, d-do you like your morning w-wakeup?" Darkness said with a soft voice, shaking voice, she was blushing but tried her best to play the part.**

**Now I did what any introverted, inexperienced, hormonal teenager would do in this situation. I started freaking the fuck out and trying to get out of bed. I think straight up kicked Darkness in the stomach with a One for All powered leg in my panic. Although with her durability it just felt like a regular jab.**

**"O-oh my Izuku-kun, you know just how I like it!" She broke character while trying to regain her breath. I ignored her, sadly this had the opposite effect and she just got even more excited. Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened up and my fellow archmages entered, still in their pajamas. "I-it's not what it looks like!" I yell out trying to hide myself from them. All of this stimulus was having adverse effects on his one and only 'wea-**

"Ok that's enough." Baron said while blushing lightly and holding my remote in his hands. I guess he wanted to keep things PG. "Ok, ok, party pooper. Last thing I'll show them is the Destroyer scene. Just sit back down." He complied, slowly handing over my remote back.

**"Ok Aqua-chan, I'll use **Magic Canceller** on it the moment that you break the shield, hopefully that should shut down its internal systems too." She nods and prepares her staff ahead of time. The ground began to quake as the monstrosity approached the town.**

"Oh you guys have these too." Sero quipped as Baron clicked his tongue. "I said the same thing too, when I learned about it."

**The moment it appeared over the horizon I rushed over while yelling. "Start casting the spell in 40 seconds!" At full speed I reached the robot in under 50 seconds. I take a deep breath and notice that Aqua's sacred spell break started rocketing towards us.**

**The beam of holy magic collided with the barrier and it did its job. To the barriers credit, it held itself up for a good half minute. Eventually it collapsed and the Destroyer tried to charge us. I activated my Magic Canceller which shut the thing down completely. The drain was much lower this time, I could keep it up for a good 5 minutes until I ran out of mana.**

**I didn't have to hold on for very long since as two explosion spells rocketed towards the machine. And then another. And then another! 'Megumin, stop, stop! It's already dead!' It was so badly damaged that the cockpit was blown wide open. In fact the interior of the machine was completely visible, including a small, pulsing ball that looked like a small sun.**

"Eat your heart out Kacchan, explosion loli for the win!" Baron said, letting out his inner Kazuma for a bit. Bakugou took exception to this.

"The fuck you say! That shit aint got nothing on my Howitzer!" Although it was an empty boast. Those **explosion** spells were the size of literal nukes. His Howitzer Impact couldn't even compare.

**I let go of my spell and sighed in relief. It was over. 'Crap did I just raise a flag.'**

**"Critical damage detected! Self destruct protocol initiated!"**

**'Well screw me I guess, I should have known. These things always have a self destruct option.' I look back towards the city. We were pretty far away but it would still be dangerous to let this thing blow up so close.**

**I ran back towards the city, they were all cheering, I guess they didn't hear the warning. I run up to Wiz she was a bit tired from the explosion spell, she was also looking at Megumin in sheer terror after the rapid fire explosion spells she threw around.**

**"Wiz-san, things went wrong, the Destroyer is going to explode and I need someone that can cast teleport! You and YunYun need to come with me!" I tell her before grabbing onto her and rushing towards YunYun, I tell her the same thing and we ended up walking towards the Destroyer for our gambit.**

"Wow Midori-kun, you weren't kidding about being surrounded by beautiful girls. How many do you have now, asking out of curiosity here." Mina attempted to tease but Baron just gave a straight answer. "8..Possibly 9 but I'm not sure about Sena-san." She had the usual signs, but she hid it well. She also seemed to blush heavily whenever Kazuma was around for some reason.

'He's too nonchalant! What happened to my easy-to-tease Midori-kun?!' Mina thought to herself, appreciating he own Izuku a little more after that.

**"That orb right there is the power source. I managed to find this journal in the wreckage, the creator called this coronanite. Teleporting it somewhere else should stop the explosion." I tell them, Wiz didn't have enough mana to teleport it and YunYun could apparently only teleport to her village…**

**"Wiz drink one of these. It should provide you with enough mana for one teleport if that fails… I have a plan B but I will be left out of commission afterwards." As wiz drank my magical liquid, I went and got YunYun out of the blast radius. Just in case.**

**While I made my way back, I noticed that steam was leaving the remains of the robot, I quickened my pace and noticed Wiz standing outside the Destroyer. "Izuku-kun! It started to glow a dangerous white color so I teleported it away to a random area, but now its steaming! If this keeps going it will still explode and the firestorm might destroy the city!"**

**"*Sigh.. This is going to suck for me, but I guess it's time for plan B. Just do me a favor and carry me back to the city after I do this." I tell her, she looked confused as I walked towards the steaming fortess. My whole body erupts into emerald lighting as I use something that under normal circumstances, would leave me crippled for life, if not outright kill me.**

"Wait.. Don't tell me you're actually going to try and-" Yagi started before Baron did something that would make his sensei forever proud.

**I grab one end of the Destroyer from below. I give my mightiest yell as I pull up with all of my might.. All of it.**

**"100% PERCENT TOKYO TABLE FLIP!**

**The Destroyer creaked for a moment. Before it was flung into the air, and landed several thousand feet away. My arms were broken. My legs were broken. My spine was crushed, almost turned to dust. All of my ribs were broken. And to top it all off… NONE of my nerve endings were affected. I felt ALL of the pain.**

"Oh my.. That isn't supposed to bend like that is it?" Inko said with a deadpan face. She wasn't really freaking out right now considering that this version of her son was sitting right next to her. But seeing all of those bones stretched out and bent at odd angles still felt weird.

**"Izuku-kun! I have no idea how you just did that, but I'll take you to Aqua-sama right away! HUMAN SPINES SHOULDN'T BEND THAT WAY!" I passed after that. The pain was way too much and I really wanted to take a nap. My final thoughts before embracing the abyss was. 'I hope that coronatite wasn't transported anywhere important'**

"I think I can safely say that this was the most painful thing I've ever experienced. Thanks for the armor by the way Melissa-chan. If you hadn't published your work I would probably be dead instead of just heavily injured… Aqua is a godsend, literally."

"How did you manage to recreate it Izuku-kun? Even if you had my blueprints, the knowledge needed to build something like that.. And in a fantasy world no less!" Baron smirked as he transformed my vintage carpet into a solid stone slab… Dick.

"I can transmute any material into any other material. As well as manipulate them into any shape. A literal gift from the gods." He said with a smirk before I sparta kicked him out of the room for ruining my carpet.

"Kazuma has been a bad influence on him. Though I guess I did kidnap him… Still you don't mess with another man's carpet. It's just wrong." The others sweatdrop at that. 'That's why he kicked him out?!'

"Well that's enough of that. Get some sleep you lot. You've all been awake for the last 14 hours and the next few fights are going to be best watched while rested." Next up is explosion boy vs Ochako right? That one was pretty great, too bad the two were incompatible with each other.

**I'm also running on about 3 hours of sleep right now so forgive me for any display of utter retardation I may show. I mean, I'll blame it on the sleep deprivation but in reality I'm just an idiot. Later.**


	31. Ochako vs Bakugou! And the extras

**Fair warning I'm going to roast Present Mic in this.**

"Ok everyone, now that the living legend is gone we should get back to watching the main universe. This will be a fairly long session since we're watching three fights in total." As the projector turned on Present Mic was the first person to be seen, announcing the next two fighters.

**"We finally cleared out that huge pile of ice! Now it's time for the 3rd match! It's the assassin from class 1B! From the hero course, Ibara Shiozaki! Versus the boy with an electric personality! From the hero course, it's Denki Kaminari!" Present Mic exclaimed as they both walked out.**

**"Excuse me? But why did you call me an assassin? I wish to advance, not take my opponent's life. That's not what a hero does. I only wish to make the most of this opportunity granted to me." Shiozaki said.**

**"Oh, well, sorry." Present Mic said.**

"Honestly, calling a hero in training an assassin. Do you ever think before you speak Mic." Aizawa chastised his friend who crumpled up into a ball from being called out.

**'Man, she's so cute and, come on, get it together, idiot!' Kaminari closed his eyes and clenched his fists.**

**"Maybe when this is over, I'll take you out for a bite. It might comfort you after your loss, because this is all gonna be over in 2 seconds, honey. Indiscriminate Shock: 1.3 million volts!" Kaminari yelled as he unleashed his quirk at full strength.**

**Ibara turned around and dug her vines into the ground, making a wall that blocked the electricity.**

**The vines wrapped around the dumb Kaminari and trapped him.**

**"He's immobilized! The winner is Ibara Shiozaki!" Present Mic exclaimed.**

A good number of people burst out laughing at that. Especially Jiro. "Psst! Look at that, you were right for once Jamminwhey I counted 2 seconds on the dot!" Kaminari joined his fellow blonde in the fetal position.

**"Yeah! Way to go for class 1B!" Tetsutetsu cheered.**

**"Guess he was right. That match really was over in just 2 seconds! I wonder if his real quirk is the ability to tell the future! Hey, wasn't class 1A supposed to be so much better than us?" Monoma laughed before he received a slap to the neck from Kendo.**

**"Sorry about him." Kendo smiled.**

**'I really hate that guy.' The girls thought.**

"I guess it's unanimous. Sorry about him, I try my best to keep him in line but he never learns!" Kendou apologized for her annoying teammate, although at this point people have learned to just tune him out.

"He's like a reverse Bakugou-chan. They both have a temper and anger other people. But one does it on purpose with his antagonistic personality while the other is apathetic for the most part and only jumps in when angered. Oh, and one can actually back up their boasts while the other is just plain weak." Tsuyu proceeded to roast Monoma so badly that he felt it from light years away.

**"I've seen Kaminari in action. He's super strong. But Shiozaki's quirk is something else. And those vines. I wonder if she studied Kamui Woods' moves." Izuku started constantly muttering.**

"Huh, he makes several good points. But it's hard to tell with how low his voice is." Ibara said while paying attention to his analysis. The fight had barely ended and he already made plans to fight her in under a minute.. Scary.

**"Maybe you shouldn't plan too many matches ahead." Ochako said, a little worried for her friend who seems to be overworking his brain.** **"Oh, sorry. It's not too often I get to see the quirks of people outside our class. Here's what I've got on your Zero Gravity." Izuku showed her his notebook.**

**"Oh." Ochako looked surprised. "You know Deku-kun I've always known that you're amazing, and the sports festival's reminding me of that." She said leaving Izuku stunned into silence. She had a worried look on her face as she watched the next match.**

"Wait was that a confession?" Kaminari commented getting the two 'friends' to freeze. 'Wait was it?!' Ochako thought to herself in a panic. "I knew you had it in you girl! Too bad our little cinnamon roll is just a little too dense." Mina teased, getting an unexpected reaction from said green wonder.

"I-I-I'm sorry for n-n-never noticing Ochako-chan! Please forgive me!" He apologized in full dogeza position. Shocking Ochako silent and sending a thought through everyone's minds. 'Was that an acceptance?'

**"Now time for the next match! It's Tenya Iida from the hero course, vs from the support course, Mei Hatsume!" Present Mic exclaimed as Iida put a gadget on his back.**

**"Hold up! Iida, you can't have support items." Midnight said.**

**"But..she wanted this to be a fair fight. I respect her integrity! It would be an honor to wear this!" Iida exclaimed. Being moved, and slightly turned on by Iida's sportsmanship Midnight made her decision.**

**"I'll allow it!" Midnight exclaimed. Iida charged forward boosted by the pack. Up in the stands Izuku starred on in confusion. "Weird, that doesn't sound like Hatsume-san.."**

"Wow he knows you so well after only a few minutes." Mina teased although she got no response. Izuku was still having a mini mental breakdown from his sort of kind of confession and Mei was taking notes on how to improve her advertising.

**"Come on, Iida, don't your legs feel even lighter than before? But it's no problem for me to dodge with my...hydraulic attachment bars!" Mei launched into the air.**

**'Now, where did they seat the support companies? Ah, there they are!' Mei looked into the stands and saw companies watching her. Present Mic explained that her quirk allowed her to see up to 5 kilometers away.**

**"My auto balancer makes your movement possible!" Mei exclaimed.** **"She's turning the Sports Festival into one big commercial." Aizawa sighed in exasperation.**

"Those gadgets are pretty good. It kind of reminds me of some of the stuff that the scientists at I-island make when they get bored." Melissa through in a bit of a backhanded compliment. Mei seemed to understand though. "Really?! Thanks! I heard you made a pretty incredible baby for Izuku-kun too!" Cue blush and sputtering from Melissa for the unintentional innuendo.

**Iida charged at her again but he was caught by a capture net.**

**"And this capture net is compressible and easy to fit in! You can fire up to 5 before needing to reload!" Mei exclaimed.**

**"And all of these items were developed by me, Mei Hatsume, support course prodigy!" Mei shouted to the crowd.**

**"Well she's really something, isn't she?" An employer asked.**

**"Now let me introduce a few more of my babies!" Hatsume exclaimed.**

**"Wait, there's more?" Another employer asked. Ten minutes passed and Hatsume walked out of bounds.**

Pretty much all of the jokers in the group burst out laughing at that. Leave it to Mei to hijack an international event for some free advertising. Poor Iida was sulking though, remembering rewatching himself being played like a fiddle didn't do his ego any good.

**"Uh, Hatsume is out of bounds! Iida advances to the 2nd round!" Midnight said.**

**"I can't believe I let you trick meeeee!" Iida yelled. "Yeah, sorry about using you like that." Mei gave a creepy smile, not feeling apologetic at all. "It's just business. And hey, you did win." Mei said.**

"**Iida-san so sincerely trusted her motives, she probably made it sound like she was doing him a favor. She's so driven, from what I can see she'll do anything to reach her goals." Izuku muttered as he wrote yet another entry, this time of Mei. All the while not noticing how Ochako walked off with shadowed eyes.**

"Eh? Did someone get jealous over Midori-kun praising another girl?" Mina teased, jolting Ochako awake from her earlier blushing state. "W-what? No! I was just worried because I was fighting Bakugou in the next round!" Oh.. Mina had forgotten about that. No wonder she was nervous.

**"Well, it's time for the next match! Does that belt have a purpose? From the hero course, it's Yuga Aoyama!" Present Mic exclaimed before announcing his opponent. "Do those horns have a purpose? Whatever the case, from the same class, it's Mina Ashido!" Present Mic exclaimed again, asking a legitimate question.**

"Eh, not really they kinda just exist there." Mina said while tapping her horns slightly which made them move a little.

**"This match is gonna be a piece of cake." Mina laughed, only for Aoyama to say that she was going to eat those words.**

**"Come on, Mina! You can do it!" Tsuyu cheered. "Don't show any mercy, Aoyama! Fight her like you're in one of those video games where everyone's clothes get beaten off!" Mineta yelled earning another reprimand from the girls.**

**"I don't know what's gonna happen in this match. Aoyama will probably keep his distance and try to attack with his laser. Mina seems to be at a slight disadvantage." Izuku muttered, Sero was just looking at him in amusement from above.**

"Hehehe, not really Midori-kun. Maybe if Aoyama-san was a bit more accurate, or if he actually moved during the fight." Mina smirked while bragging a bit. "I corrected myself later don't worry." Izuku assured her. He wasn't perfect ok!

**"Begin!" Present Mic shouted. Aoyama immediately started firing his laser. Mina made acid beneath her feet and slid around to dodge.**

**"We were on the same team for combat training, so I know all about your quirk!" Mina said. "I could say the same about you!" Aoyama said as he kept firing without really thinking.**

**"Yeah, but I know something else! I remember something you said! I know your weakness." Mina said as she dodged the lasers repeatedly. "And here's a...big one!" Aoyama fired a longer beam, which Mina dodged easily since it was very telegraphed.**

**"Ow, my tummy." Aoyama said as he now had a stomach ache. "Here's my shot!" Mina hurled some acid at his belt and it started melting. "My precious belt!" Aoyama tried to pull it up but his pants fell down.**

**"Now to finish with...an uppercut!" Mina punched him right in the chin. Aoyama was sent to the ground unconscious. "Aoyama has been knocked out! The winner is Ashido!" Midnight exclaimed.**

**"I saw panties, but why were they his?" Mineta sulked.**

'I guess that's what most would call, karma?' Was another collective thought. These guys were pretty in sync.

**'Wow, I underestimated Ashido-san. Although now that I think about it, she did place 9th in the fitness tests. She has a strong quirk, but she won because of her physical strength.' Izuku thought as Mina smiled at the crowd.**

"Yup! My quirk is great and all, but it's nothing if I don't have the body to back it up." Mina agreed while flexing a bit. Izuku tried his best not to look considering that he literally _just _got a girlfriend. 'Did I? Was that agreed upon? Relationships are weird.'

**"Now it's time for the 6th match! It's the dark samurai of attack and defense! From the hero course, Fumikage Tokoyami! And his opponent The Great Creator! is a student who got into the hero course through recommendations! It's Momo Yaoyorozu!" Present Mic exclaimed.**

**At this point Ojiro asking Izuku who he thought would win. "Timing is going to be the key thing here." If Momo could think quickly and knock Tokoyami out, or find out Dark Shadow's weakness then it was game over however..**

"I like how everyone already understands that Izuku-kun is the guy to ask for when it comes to strategy *giggle" Toru pointed out, at that point they haven't really known each other for a full month yet they already respected his skill.

**'Present Mic's description of Tokoyami was accurate. His Dark Shadow is good at both attack and defense. Plus he can call on the creature anytime he wants. I'll have to make a shield then focus on atta-BEGIN!" **

**Momo was interrupted by Present Mic. Tokoyami immediately called out Dark Shadow. Momo made a shield which blocked his attack. She tried to make a weapon but she was being interrupted by Dark Shadow attacking again.**

**'I can't focus on my quirk' Momo thought in panic as she was forced to the edge.**

**'Why has he stopped? This is my chance!' Momo made a staff before Midnight declared her out of bounds.**

**"An overwhelming victory! Is it possible that Tokoyami's Dark Shadow is the greatest quirk ever? I think so!" Present Mic shouted.**

**"I lost? I didn't even...do anything." Momo looked down sadly.**

**"Tokoyami is way too powerful! He purposefully attacked her shield to push her back each time, and the speed prevented her from getting her bearings." Izuku said impressed by Tokoyami's tactics.**

**"Yeah, I bet Yaoyorozu-san's really upset about how that went down. I feel bad for her." Ojiro said.**

"*Sigh I've made my piece with it. I just have to work harder to improve myself, and learn to think on the fly as well. Strategies make little difference if you can't improvise." Momo accepted her loss a lot more gracefully now.

**"Time for the 7th match! It's a passionate manly fighter made of metal! From the hero course, it's Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!" Present Mic exclaimed as Tetsutetsu gave a war cry.**

**"His opponent is a passionate manly fighter made of rock! From the hero course, it's Eijiro Kirishima!" Present Mic exclaimed. Kirishima only complained that even their intros were the same.**

**"Make us proud, Tetsutetsu!" Kendo cheered. Mineta was snoring from the lack of girls.**

**The 2 combatants charged at each other with the intent to knock each other out. As their fists clashed, Iida walked into the waiting room to see Ochako with a determined smile on her face.**

**"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous." Ochako said trying to reassure her friend.**

"Is it just me or do these two just make the best faces ever?!" Setsuna exclaimed earning a few chuckles from the others. Note to self, show these guys a compilation Team Green Tea faces.

**"I'm not surprised, considering whom you're fighting against. Bakugo isn't exactly an easy opponent." Iida said as Izuku walked in.**

**"Deku-kun? Why aren't you watching the matches?" Ochako asked slightly surprised that he was here..**

**"Most of them ended how I thought they would. But I think I have a plan for you to win." Izuku said, flexing slightly without realizing it. "It's not much, but you've helped me so much.. It's the least I could do."**

"Deku! You said you didn't give her that plan!" Bakugou raged before Izuku waved him off, pointing at the screen.

**"No. I appreciate it, Deku, but no thanks. During the cavalry battle, I said it's better to team up with your friends, but now I think I was just using you to get by. But everyone here are rivals, even you and me, Deku. So no thanks. I'll see you in the finals." Ochako gave him a shaking thumbs up.**

"...I stand corrected." A slightly humbled Bakugou admitted.

**Izuku nodded as she headed out.**

**"I thought you were supposed to be tough!" Tetsutetsu punched Kirishima in the face.**

**"Funny, I heard the same lie about you!" Kirishima punched him back. They clashed repeatedly before they both collapsed.**

**"Both fighters are down! A new contest will be used to settle this, perhaps arm wrestling!" Midnight said.**

**"Now it's time for the final match of the first round! It's a guy with an angry face! From the hero course, Katsuki Bakugo! Versus the one I'm personally rooting for, also from the hero course, Ochaco Uraraka!" Present Mic exclaimed.**

"Note to self, never have Present Mic as an _unbiased_ commentator again." Nezu muttered to himself, shaking his head at his overly energetic subordinate.

**"You're the one who screws around with gravity, right Pink Cheeks?" Bakugo asked.**

**"Pink Cheeks?!" Ochako glared.**

"I'm just surprised that he even remembered her quirk." Izuku muttered, knowing just how uncaring Bakugou was back then, and to an extent still is.

**"If you're gonna drop out, do it now, because I'm not gonna hold back." Bakugo said.**

**"Uraraka is at a disadvantage here. Kacchan won't show her any mercy. She has to get close to him to use her quirk. But Kacchan's reflexes are fast. And the more he moves, the more he sweats, which means the more powerful his quirk becomes." Izuku summed up just how screwed Ochako was.**

"Deku-kun be honest with me. I was never gonna win that fight was I?" Izuku shook his head solemnly. "Probably not, but you did an incredible job! At the end Kacchan really hurt himself with that final explosion." Ochako took it with grace, it was a bad matchup what else could be said?

**"Uraraka-san will only have to touch him once to use her quirk to make him float and send him out of bounds." Izuku said hoping for the best, but knowing that Bakugou could just use his explosions to stabilize himself.**

**"Begiiiiiin!" Present Mic exclaimed. Ochako charged forward as fast as she could. Bakugo saw it coming easily and repelled her with an explosion. She kept coming and attacking over and over again.**

**"That guy is insane. It's impossible to get the drop on him." Kirishima said. Ochako didn't quit and kept going after him, tearing up the ground as Bakugo held her back every time.**

**"I can't watch this! This is brutal!" Jiro covered her eyes.**

**"Hey, shouldn't one of the teachers step in? This is getting too rough!" A spectator asked.**

**"Hey kid, you really want to be a hero? Then stop acting like a bully! Stop toying with her and send her out of bounds already!" A pro yelled. Another hero agreed and everyone started booing him.**

**"The crowd is now booing Bakugo! And honestly I kind of agree with what they're saying,-OW! Hey, what are you doing?!" Present Mic asked as Aizawa suddenly elbowed him and took the microphone.**

"Yeah never again." Nezu confirmed. Why did he give this guy the job again? Oh right, he and Aizawa came as a package deal.

**"Who started this uproar? Are you a pro? Because if you are, then go home and hang up your cape. I suggest looking into another career." Aizawa obliterated the lads whole career. Possibly literally.**

**"Bakugo's fierceness is an acknowledgement of his opponent's strength. He knows she deserves to have made it this far. So he's making sure to do everything he can to keep her at bay and come out on top." Aizawa finished, metaphorically dropping the mic on the audience.**

**'She's not dead yet.' Bakugo thought as Ochako panted with a determined expression.**

**"It's time. Thank you, Bakugo, for keeping your eyes focused on me." Ochako said.**

**"What?" Bakugo asked confused, what was round face going on about?**

**"I don't blame Bakugo for not noticing, but it's embarrassing for a pro to not notice what's going on from the stands. She kept low to the ground so Bakugo's blasts tore up the ground, creating weapons for her. And she kept his eyes on her by attacking relentlessly and without rest, leaving him completely oblivious." Monoma said as the screen showed hundreds of rocks floating above.**

"Ha! I didn't see a thing!" Present Mic exclaimed with no shame. How was this lad a pro again?

**Ochako released the rocks and they all came falling down.**

**"Aah! It's a meteor shower!" Present Mic yelled in complete shock.** **"You seriously didn't notice?" Aizawa asked asking himself how that was possible. They were several hundred feet above the arena! It was practically at eye level!**

**"Hey she had a plan all along!" Izuku exclaimed, proud of his best friend for coming up with something so ingenious. Too bad it cost her all her stamina.**

**'Here's my shot! Whether he's defending or evading, there will definitely be an opening! I'll do it! I'll win and be just like Deku-kun!' Ochako thought as she approached Bakugo.**

"That's so sweet! She wants to be just like you Midori-kun!" Mina teased once again. This was becoming her favorite pastime. Izuku was too busy giving the screen a proud smile to notice, Ochako just blushed heavily from hearing her thoughts be broadcast to everyone.

**Bakugo took a moment to brace himself before he obliterated all the debris with a single giant blast, sending Ochako flying back.**

**"What the heck?! Bakugo has just eliminated that attack with a single blast!" Present Mic yelled.**

**'No way. One blast. That's all it took. I put everything into that move. No, Deku-kun wouldn't give up! He'd keep going!' Ochako thought as she suddenly tripped over herself and collapsed. As she struggled to get up, she was having flashbacks of her parents before collapsing from exhaustion.**

**"Uraraka is knocked out. The winner is Katsuki Bakugo!" Midnight declared as the crowd erupted in cheers.**

**'I'm so sorry.' Izuku thought as he remembered Uraraka's promise to him, the odds just weren't in her favour this time. **

**Suddenly Izuku saw Bakugo in the hallway and freaked out slightly.** **"Oh, hey Kacchan! Congrats on winning your match!" Izuku stammered.** **"What the hell are you doing here?!" Bakugo demanded.**

**"Oh well, I'm up next so I thought I'd sit in the waiting room." Izuku walked away slowly but he was stopped by Bakugo before he could leave.**

**"That stupid desperate plan of hers. It was your idea, wasn't it? Only you would come up with something that annoying." Bakugo accused.**

**"No. That plan, Uraraka-san came up with it all on her own. I didn't have anything to do with it. If that match was harder than you thought it would be, then it was because of her strategy, not mine." Izuku said before walking off.**

Ochako was openly crying tears of joy at that point. Having her plan compared to Izuku's by Bakugou really moved her.

**"Hey Bakugo, playing the villain, huh?" Sero asked as Bakugo walked back to the stands.** **"Even if it was because of who you were up against, you did make a pretty convincing bad guy." Tsuyu said, slightly teasing.**

**"Shut up, you idiots, or else!" Bakugo yelled.**

**"For real dude, I don't know how you were able to aim a powerful blast at a frail girl like that.** **I couldn't help but hold back against Shiozaki." Kaminari lied through his teeth.**

**"She completely overpowered you, Kaminari." Tsuyu said.** **"Can't you just let me have this?!" Kaminari asked.**

**"I definitely wouldn't call that girl frail." Bakugo said.**

"W-wow, that's gotta be the closest thing to a compliment Bakugo's ever given someone!" Kaminari spoke up while Bakugou got angry all over again. "I give credit where it's due you defective pikachu! If I don't compliment you it means you don't deserve it!"

**Izuku walked to where Ochako was and was surprised to see how calm she was.**

**"Darn, I lost! Oh well." Ochako rubbed the back of her head.** **"Are you really ok?" Izuku asked to make sure.**

**"Yep! I'm even better than I thought! Don't worry Deku-kun, there's always next year! Good luck in your match!" Ochako exclaimed. Izuku sighed and walked away, knowing that she was really devastated but didn't want to show it.**

**"Kirishima and Tetsutetsu are finishing their match!" Present Mic exclaimed as the screen showed the 2 men arm wrestling.**

**Tetsutetsu's arm cracked and Kirishima pinned it to the concrete.**

**"Kirishima is the winner! Add him to the bracket!" Midnight said as Kirishima cheered.**

**"Aw damn my metal deficiency! Should have eaten more iron this morning!" Tetsutetsu clutched his arm.**

**"Hey man, you put up a good fight." Kirishima offered his hand, which Tetsutetsu shook.**

**"Oh, so chivalrous!" Midnight exclaimed with hearts surrounding her.**

The audience decided to stay silent at that one, somewhat getting used to Midnight's antics.

**"Sorry you wasted your prep time talking to me. Good luck out there. I'm rooting for you." Ochako smiled. Izuku shook his head. "No this was perfect, I was worried about my next fight too, besides this is going to be a straightforward fight, what I really needed was to calm my nerves."**

**As Izuku walked out, Ochako's phone buzzed and she received a call from her dad. "Ochaco, your mom and I saw the whole thing on TV. I'm so proud of you." He said.** **"I lost, daddy. I'm sorry." Ochako said.**

**"Don't be. You were amazing out there. There's always next year too. It's because you feel this way that I know you'll become a great hero one day." He said as Ochako broke into tears.**

The audience remained silent again, this was a moment that didn't need any commentary, they just soaked in the wholesomeness.

**'Of course she's devastated by it. I wanted to help her, but in the end, I couldn't help her at all. Now she's wishing me good luck while I advance.' Izuku thought to himself before walking into another shock.**

**Endeavor suddenly appeared in the hallway. "Aaaaahhh! ENDEAVOR?!" Izuku gasped."I've been looking for you." Endeavor said before pointing at Izuku.**

"Wow. I never knew that you met him Izuku-kun. I guess you've met all of the big names out there, not bad for a first year." Nejire gave her two cents.

**"I watched your fight against the brainwashing guy. Your power is impressive, being able to create so much wind pressure by flicking your fingers. It reminds me of another quirk. You seem to have much in common with All Might." Endeavor said. That got Izuku nervous. 'Does he know?!'**

**"It's my Shoto's duty to surpass All Might as the number one hero. Don't disgrace yourself or him by holding back. That's all, sorry for wasting your time." Endeavor said.**

"The only thing that's disgraceful is the way he's acting towards his own son. I can't believe he would sink so low." Yagi muttered in anger, his old rival really went off the deep end in the last decade or so.

**"I am not All Might. And the same goes for Todoroki. He may be your son, but he isn't you." Izuku said before walking away. Leaving a fuming Endeavor behind.**

"Massive two ton eagle shaped brass balls.." Izuku wasn't going to comment on that, he was going to try his best to repress what Mineta just said. In fact, he decided to start repressing it right then and there by punching the grape over the head at 5% knocking him out instantly.

**Izuku walked to his next match and arrived outside.**

**"Time for the second round, folks! These 2 have both been front runners in the Festival! It's Midoriya! Versus Todoroki!" Present Mic cheered.**

**"I can't lose this either. I owe it to everyone who supported me up until now. I will beat you!" Izuku said with determination.**

**Both fighters posed as the episode ended.**

"I would say that was one hell of a cliffhanger, but that was a _long _session. Damn I need to stand for a bit." The sugar man Satou himself said before doing just that. The others followed suit. "Why do you think I made these things relatively short before? Sitting for so long is hell on your spine unless you're used to it."

Next up was the fight they've all been waiting for, nobody wanted to be anything less than their best when it started.

**Yeah Present Mic made so many rookie mistakes and consecutive oofs that I just couldn't help but roast him a bit. Also the poll is coming along nicely. So far the Harem route is winning out(no surprise there tbh) So I've made an executive decision to speed things along. Until next time, later nerds!**


	32. Eh! THE MC LOSES!

"Time for the big one people! Prepare your souls for unhealthy levels of badassery and fluff one after the other!" And prepare they did. Everybody wanted to see this fight from a close up view. Especially with all the buildup that's been going on.

With the most invested people sitting at the front: Izuku, Todoroki, Bakugou, Ochako, All Might, and Inko. The projector turned on once more. Seconds before the fight begins.

**'He'll start with an ice attack.' Izuku thought preparing his own counterattack ahead of time.** **'I can't let him use that power of his too much.' Todoroki thought to himself, knowing that a single mistake could mean a ring out... Or a broken neck.**

**"Begin!" Present Mic exclaimed. Todoroki immediately sent a wave of ice at Izuku at speeds that most couldn't react to. Izuku didn't have to though, he already prepared himself to fire a Delaware Smash at the ice, forming a pressurized wind gust that shattered the ice. The breeze made the audience feel freezing.**

**'Just as I thought. He's prepared to injure himself to counter me.' Todoroki thought.**

"I mean, what else was I going to do? It was my only move." Izuku shrugged his shoulders.

**'He has no idea how powerful the ice was going to be, so he abandoned restraint and fired off a shot at 100%. It was probably the only thing he could do against the ice barrage. But...' All Might clenched his fists. Todoroki sent another wave of ice at Izuku, who countered again.**

**'I don't know much about Todoroki's fighting style, so it's hard to collect data on him. That ice behind him is probably how he plans to keep from being blown out of bounds by my smashes. Which means, I was right to break my fingers. If I used my whole arm and the ice held up, I'd be doomed. Come on, I can figure this out. I've only got...6 more chances.' Izuku thought clearly through the pain.**

"The fact that he can keep thinking clearly, even with broken bones.. SO MANLY!" The two dude bros that couldn't break their own bones yelled out.

**Rinse and repeat. Izuku shattered another wave of ice, breaking another finger.**

**'Five more chances.' Izuku thought, trying not to panic.**

**"Oh crap! I'm missing it!" Kirishima said as he joined his classmates.** **"Hey, nice job on making it to the second round, Kirishima." Kaminari said. "Thanks, man! Looks like I take down Bakugo next." Kirishima replied.**

**"I'll kill you." Bakugo replied, completely focused on the fight.** **"In your dreams. But seriously though, you and Todoroki have moves that blast the whole stadium. Must be pretty nice." Kirishima sighed.**

**"Plus you don't have to pause between attacks." Sero added.**

**"It's not as easy as you think, you morons. If you overuse your muscles, you risk tearing them apart. If you sprint too much, you run out of breath. 'We all have a limit to how much power we can produce. That's why I designed my costume the way I did so I can fire off bigger blasts than my body usually allows me to.' He thought to himself.**

**"Quirks are physical abilities too. They can get worn out. You can't just use them nonstop." Bakugo said.**

"That's all well and good but I can't remember a time that you ever ran out of explosions! How do you explain that huh?!" Mineta complained while Bakugou just blew him off. "I'm just that awesome." He boasted before Izuku gained a mischievous look on his face.

"Kacchan converts all of the things he drinks into palm sweat on command. If he uses too many explosions at once he gets dehydrated. He's just too stubborn to stop." He said, exposing Bakugo's weakness. Cue grumbling.

**"You want an endurance match, but I'll end this quickly." Todoroki shot off another ice wave which was also shattered. With Izuku's right hand broken, Todoroki rushed towards him. As ice started running up his leg, Izuku charged up a Detroit Smash and destroyed the ice with a huge gust of wind. His left arm was now broken.**

**"That was much more powerful than any of your previous attacks. You're trying to keep me away, smart." Todoroki said.**

**'It's not just that his quirk is powerful. His judgment, mobility, reasoning, all of his abilities...are incredible.' Izuku thought, finally having a little breathing room.**

**"That kid's already better than the average pro." A spectator said.**

**'He's shaking. Is he reaching some kind of limit? I've got to keep fighting.' Izuku analyzed, trying to come up with a plan.**

**"I'm sorry about this, but thanks for drawing it out. Look at him. He's furious that I'm not using his quirk." Todoroki looked at his father.** **"With your arms like that, you can't fight anymore, can you? Why don't we end this?" Todoroki asked as he sent another wave of ice at Izuku.**

**"I am not done yet!" Izuku said as he fired another Delaware Smash, shattering the ice again. He didn't care about his injuries anymore. He's well and truly pissed off now.**

**"Damn it, with your broken finger? Why are you going this far?" Todoroki asked as the camera showed Izuku's finger now dark purple.**

Our Izuku instinctively touched his slightly deformed hand. 'Eh, slightly worth it I guess.' Those broken delaware smashes hurt like a bitch though! Imagine having a broken finger. Now imagine cutting said finger from the inside using hundreds of tiny bony knives. Yeah it was that bad.

**"You're trembling...Todoroki. It's easy to forget that quirks are physical abilities. That means there's a limit to the cold your body can take, right? I get it. Usually you'd make up for the dropping temperature by using the heat from your left side, but you refuse to do that now. We're all giving it our all, to be the best, to become number one. You think you can win with half your strength? Look at me, Todoroki. You haven't managed to put a single scratch on me yet." Izuku clenched his fist, raising it towards his opponent.**

"Ok that's the single most badass thing you've said to date… Damn our life really is an anime, it's showing all the signs. Now all you need to do is say that you were only using 20% of your full power in a fight." Kaminari the resident trendy otaku pointed out. Not knowing just how soon that was going to happen.

**"So come at me with all you've got!" Izuku yelled.**

**"What do you think you're doing? You want my fire? What, did my monster of a dad bribe you or something? Now I'm mad!" Todoroki said as he charged towards Izuku.**

**'He's slower. Maybe his quirk is like a magic meter in a video game. Did he waste all his energy fighting against Tape Arms?" Bakugo thought.**

"Shut up! It was the closest thing I could equate it to!" Bakugou yelled out preemptively to avoid the nerd comments. "It's more like the heat meter you find in some FPS games, I can either overheat or suffer hypothermia depending on how much of each side I use." Todoroki corrected, not wanting to be a squishy mage.. And then realizing that he's exactly that. 'I might need to bulk up more.'

**"Imagine the egg in the microwave. It won't explode. I've got this. Come on, I've got this!" Izuku said as he punched Todoroki with 5% power, breaking the rest of his fingers as a consequence.**

"Wait if a full powered punch is strong enough to create hurricane force winds then why is a 5% punch so weak in comparison?" Momo questioned her worlds logic once more. I just gave her a head pat in understanding and said. "It's best if you don't think about it. Main character abilities are just weird like that." Momo stared back at me with a deadpan face and slowly pulled a katana out of her body.

'I guess she's still a bit peeved about me messing with her earlier.' I thought as I proceeded to dodge several halfhearted swings. "Note to self Ojou-sama types don't like headpats." I poured gas on the fire.

**"He landed a hit on Todoroki! Even though Midoriya looks way more beat up at this point! I can't believe he went on the offensive there!" A spectator said.**

**Todoroki rushed towards him again and started a series of attacks.**

**"Should I step in, Midnight? Midoriya knows that Recovery Girl will heal his wounds after the fight, so he's being reckless and hurting himself. He's full of adrenaline. He probably doesn't even realize how much pain he's in. Those injuries are bad. They probably can't be healed in one go. At this rate, he might end up with permanent damage. Even if he wins, he might not be able to fight in his next match. He's sacrificing himself." Cementoss said.**

**'His power has lessened, but he's gained some control. It's not that he's fighting recklessly. He's just doing everything he can do to win within his current skill level. But still, to go through such intense pain and still be putting up a fight requires an absurd amount of resolve. What's driving him?' Aizawa thought.**

**'I can't make a fist, but...SMAAAASH!' Izuku flicked his thumb with his mouth.**

…"Did that seriously just work?" Those who weren't there to watch the fight: Melissa, and David, said in disbelief from Izuku's desperate maneuver. 'If that's all he needs then why doesn't he just hit him with the finger direct-' An image of a skewered Todoroki appeared in their mind. 'Oh'

**"Why are you putting yourself through this?" Todoroki asked.**

**"I want to live up to people's expectations. I want to be able to smile. I wanna be a pro! That's why I'll give it my all! Just like, you should be!" Izuku yelled as he punched him again. Todoroki remembered something his mom once told him for a moment.**

**"There's no way I can know what you've gone through, or why you're even here, but for now, stop screwing around! If you wanna reject your father, fine, but you don't have the right to be number one if you aren't going to use your full power!" Izuku yelled.**

"M-My god! He has the Therapy no Jutsu!" Mineta realized in awe. The others followed suit while Todoroki just facepalmed. 'That's way too accurate for my liking'

**A flashback started playing. Todoroki was crying on the floor.**

**"Stand up! If you get hurt that easily, you can forget about beating All Might, or even a small time villain!" Endeavor said.**

**"Please stop pushing him. He's only 5 years old!" His mom begged, only to get slapped away.**

**"I don't want to mom. Please, I, I don't want to be the kind of guy he is! I don't want to be someone who bullies you and hurts people, mama!" Todoroki cried into her arms.**

**"Honey, you do still want to be a hero, don't you? Just remember, stay true to yourself. You can be the kind of hero you want to be when you grow up." His mom smiled. Back in the present, Midoriya punched Todoroki again.**

Aaand there goes all of Endeavor's credibility as a hero and as a decent human being. Oh my All Might even went full muscle. And… Mina is covered in acid. I may need to fix that but I'll let it happen for now. Kukuku.

**"Ignore them Shoto. They live in a different world than the one I'm training you for." Endeavor said as he dragged Todoroki away from his siblings.**

**Todoroki heard his mom talking on the phone.**

**"Shoto, That child's left side just looks unbearable to me. I can't raise him anymore. I want to run away from this life." She said as Todoroki asked what she was saying. She looked at him with fear and the camera showed a pot of boiling water.**

**Todoroki was sitting down with a bandage over his face.**

**"Where did momma go?" Todoroki asked.**

**"Oh, she hurt my masterpiece so I put her in a hospital to keep you safe." Endeavor replied.**

**"That was your fault. You're the one who made her hurt me." Todoroki cried as the flashback ended.**

I think Yagi is having an anger induced seizure at this point. The rest of 1A isn't doing much better. Aand Mina has melted her clothes off. I'll just wait to see how long it takes for people to notice. Some of the weak hearted members of the audience ended up crying. Thankfully most of them found a shoulder to lean on. Sadly, one of the people crying happened to be Mina, and her shoulder was Izuku… Keep in mind the acid.

*Sizzle Sizzle 'Ignore the pain Deku! Be there for your friends damn it!' He bit back a yelp from the acid, knowing that any damage wasn't going to last long. The pain also masked the soft feelings coming from his back.

**"I will reject you. I refuse to use my left side." Todoroki said.**

**"It's yours! Your quirk, not his!" Izuku yelled in frustration.**

**"That's right! Children often do inherit quirks from their parents or develop similar power sets! But the importance of a quirk is what you make of it, regardless of your history! Only you can decide how you use it! That's what I mean when I say I am here! Take this to heart, kids! You got it!" All Might on TV gave the camera a thumbs up.**

**"Honey, you do still want to be a hero, don't you? Just remember, stay true to yourself." Shoto's mom said as she held him. He was smiling at the TV with hope.**

**'I didn't realize...how much I had forgotten.' Todoroki thought.**

**'You are not a prisoner of your lineage. It's okay to use your power to become who you want to be.' He remembered his mother's words and he suddenly burst into flames.**

""""YESS!"""" The anger and frustration felt by the watchers was released along with Todoroki's flames, burning just as brightly! Sadly this also meant that Mina released even stronger levels of acid which melted poor Izuku into a puddle temporarily. Don't worry I fixed him before the girls panicked.

**"He's using his fire!" Ochako said in surprise from the stands.**

**"Incredible." Iida said as he remembered what Todoroki said about his left side.**

**'You made him use his father's power. Young Midoriya, don't tell me you were trying to save young Todoroki this whole time.' All Might thought.**

**"You're helping your opponent. You fool. Even though you want to win this battle. Now which one of us is screwing around?" Todoroki asked, knowing the answer already. Izuku was just that kind of person. Willing to go to insane lengths to help someone, even if he wasn't particularly close to them.**

**"I want it too. I'll be a hero." Todoroki said as he actually smiled like he had just been freed from a prison. **

**Both competitors were now truly happy. It didn't matter who won now, because both were now giving it 100%.**

**"Yes, Shoto! Have you finally accepted your purpose? That's it! Very good! This is the dawn of a new era for us! With my blood in your veins, you'll surpass me! You will live up to the reason I created you!" Endeavor shouted in excitement.**

**"Endeavor suddenly shouts words of encouragement? What a doting father." Present Mic said with uncertainty. The screen showed an amazing shot of Todoroki's left side blazing.**

"You seriously need to learn how to read people better Mic. At least most people were ignoring him in favor of the battle." Aizawa drawled out, his old friend could be seriously dense sometimes.

**"Why are you smiling? With those injuries, in this hopeless situation, you must be crazy. Don't blame me for what happens next." Todoroki warned before he started powering up both sides. Izuku charged up his leg and he had a very determined glare on his face.**

"Either he's trying to hard to copy me, or my student's a masochist… I don't know which is worse honestly." All Might muttered out, making Midnight give Izuku a curious look. Until she realized that a naked Mina was hugging him tightly from behind. She decided to let it happen as well. 'This will make great black mail!'

**"That's it, Midnight! One of them could be killed!" Cementoss touched the cement in front of him and tried to stop the fight.**

**"His body won't hold up!" Midnight tore part of her clothes and made pink gas come out of her arm. Todoroki sent the biggest wave of ice in history at his worthy opponent.**

"Wait I just realized something, why did we have Cementoss-sensei and Midnight-sensei there to stop people from going too far when Aizawa-sensei could have just negated their quirks!" Momo once again filled in as the voice of reason.

Aizawa shrugged. "Hindsight is 20/20. I'll admit that I was rather captivated by the fight myself and didn't think about it." He admitted slightly ashamed of himself for missing that point.

**'Gotta try and get close, and give it everything! Come at me with your full power, Todoroki!' Izuku thought as he flew at Todoroki at maximum speed.**

**"I see now, Midoriya...thank you." Todoroki fired a stream of explosive fire at Izuku, who charged his arm, the only one that wasn't broken. Their attacks collided against walls of cement and destroyed them instantly.**

**"Holy crap balls!" Mineta screamed as the air pressure alone nearly carried him out of the stadium entirely.** **"This is crazy!" Kaminari yelled at the sight of his two overpowered classmates clashing.**

**"Having a powerful quirk doesn't make someone a hero, but these 2 are amazing." Cementoss said as the smoke started to clear, showing Izuku unconscious and out of bounds.**

**"Midoriya is out of bounds! Todoroki wins! He advances to the 3rd round!" Midnight exclaimed, after lifting herself back up from being so close to the blast.**

"Thinking back on that we were pretty lucky that the explosion was contained by the cement walls huh?" A pained filled voice said from the front. A slightly molten Izuku was still being hugged from behind as those around him finally noticed his.. Precarious position.

"M-Mina-san. Can you please let go soon. I can't feel my back." Mina's eyes widened as she noticed what she was doing and tried to get away. Only to notice that she was essentially glued to Izuku's back from her acid's adhesiveness… And that she was naked.

"EEK!" To save her from prying eyes I rose up a curtain to keep Mineta and Kaminari away… And Midnight. "So you finally noticed huh. Don't worry I can separate you two and give Mina-san here a new set of clothes. Just give me a minute. And no peeking you three I don't have to see you to know what your thinking." And thus the greatest episode to date ended with a bit of humor. And pain for Izuku but that's just normal at this point.

The best part being that he tried to put on a brave face in front of Mina and smiled the whole time, further cementing All Might's earlier musings. 'These two are probably going to blushing messes for the next few days… I knew not telling them was a great idea!'

Next up was the Stain arc.. Oh boy that was going to be complicated.

**Let's all be honest here. 5% of One for All should still be more than enough to turn a human body into a thick red paste on contact. Also I'm going to be focusing more on my Gamer fic from now on. I'll still upload here of course, it will just slow down a bit in favor of my new main attraction I suppose. I'll treat this story as a supplementary peace while I treat stories like 'Heroic Nerd', and 'Video Game' as the main stuff.**

**Hope you all understand and have a great day!**


	33. Bakugou's surprising knowledge

**Aaand I'm back baby. Gamer fic is moving along nicely, usually I get to a point where the story becomes a perpetual motion machine, but until then I have to apply the starting fuel myself. Early chapters are the hardest since I have to set up future plot points but they pave the way for stress free writing later! Anyway time for another chapter of my 2nd most popular story.**

**The story I'm about to show belongs to the writer Trainer Jayden. It's called Heaven's Eye and it's a pretty good read from what I can tell. Sadly their update schedule is a bit oof so he hasn't updated the story since July 17. Oh well.**

"Ok so I managed to un-glue our two sticky friends over there, now for some clothes." Mina had her hero costume on standby but Izuku only had his uniform with him.. 'Eh whatever it will look cool so screw it.'

The two formerly stuck together classmates awkwardly walked out of their curtain. Mina was wearing her regular hero costume, along with a huge blush that she added to the design. It seemed permanent.

Izuku on the other hand was wearing what many would consider his 'villain outfit' Aka a green bartender's suit. "Sorry about the suit Izuku-kun. I was fresh out of suitable clothes." I lied with a smirk on my face. Nobody seemed to be complaining, it did look surprisingly good on him.

"Time to get on with the multiverse clips. It will be another random one today, here we go." I pressed the '?' button and the roulette did it's thing. It landed on a symbol that didn't mean much to most people, except for any aspiring nerd historians out there.

"Seriously? The goddamn sharingan!" I guess Bakugou was a bigger nerd than I gave him credit for. Only Kirishima and Tetsutetsu seemed to know what he was talking about. I guess jojo fans respected their 'rival' series.

"For those of you that _don't _know the inner workings of obscure powers from a century old anime, what better way to learn them then through Izuku's second most famous quality!"**(1)** The started, showing All Might and Izuku in Dagobah beach.

**All Might asked, "But speaking of your Quirk, have you found anything interesting about it?"**

**A bright look overcame Izuku's face, "Oh yea! I wrote down a bunch of info about it in my notebook. Wanna read it?"**

**All Might nodded and was subsequently handed a badly burnt notebook titled "Hero Analysis for the Future: Volume 13." **_**13? What a fanboy.**_

**He flipped to the last written entry and nearly fainted at the sheer number of notes. **_**Okay Toshinori, just focus on the important stuff.**_

_**Subject: Izuku Midoriya (I HAVE A QUIRK!)**_

_**Quirk: To Be Determined**_

_**Known Abilities: Increased perception, predictive ability, insight, and analytical skill. Allows for rapid reaction and strategy against physical threats. Also enables replication of physical moves by observing target. Telescopic vision (range: unknown). X-ray vision?**_

_**Activation Method: Triggered by emotional stress. Activates by recollection of that stress (takes a while to activate because of this).**_

_**Notes: Can only maintain for ~5 minutes continuously before exhaustion. Recharge rate unknown. Physical mimicry is limited by subject's own ability and requires heavy focus. When active, iris glows slightly. Tomoe spin around pupil when using special skill.**_

**"Young Midoriya, this is very impressive! I think this will greatly assist Recovery Girl in determining more about your Quirk's origin!" **_**He did this all in just one night?! **_**"What do you mean by "replication of physical moves" though?"**

**Izuku suddenly blushed and looked down, "W-well..."**

**Last Night**

**"Welcome back to 'Japan's Got Talent'!" Izuku watched the TV excitedly as the announcer got the audience pumped up for the next performance.**

**"...mistakes were made."**

"Pfft! Only you Deku-kun. That's gotta be super useful whenever a talent show or something comes up. It would be great at parties I bet!" Ochako tried to cheer up the embarrassed Izuku, some people just had interesting talents ok! It gave him hope since quirks weren't allowed.

"Anyway I'm skipping to the first few rounds of this world's festival tournament. Things got.. Interesting in this match." I said as the screen switched over to Class 1A as they wished Kaminari luck with his match.

**"THE FIRST MATCH WILL START IN FIFTEEN MINUTES! CAN WE GET THE FIRST ROUND OF PARTICIPANTS DOWN TO THE WAITING ROOMS?"**

**Kaminari cracked his knuckles as he stood up from the Class A section in the stadium seating, "Well, I'm off. Wish me luck, everyone!"**

**"Good luck, Kaminari!" Iida bowed with a polite smile.**

**"Do your best!" Yaoyorozu politely encouraged.**

**Kirishima grinned and flashed a thumbs-up, "You got this, bro!"**

**The electric-user smiled, his cheeks tinged red from the praise, "Aww thanks, you guys!" He rounded the corner and left, a noticeable pep in his step.**

**Jiro waited until his footsteps grew silent before muttering, "So who wants to put up some cash?"**

**Iida jumped up and slammed an affronted hand over his equally-affronted heart, "Jiro! Betting on our peers is unbecoming of a UA student!"**

"Jiro! Betting on our peers is unbecoming of a UA student!" Our Iida said at the same time, much to everyone's amusement.

**"Lighten up, Road Runner. We need something to entertain the rest of us that aren't in the tournament." Jiro waved off his concerns.**

**"Still, Jiro, it seems a little rude to bet on our friends like this." Yaoyorozu added.**

**Tokoyami interjected, "I'll put 2000 yen on Midoriya."**

**"T-Tokoyami?!" Iida's jaw dropped as the bird man handed several bills to Jiro.**

**He just shrugged, "I'm in need of funds." **_**Buster Sword replica...you will be mine!**_

'A worthy cause indeed.' Our chuuni friend thought in agreement with his other self.

**Shoji shook his head, "Honestly, we shouldn't condone materialism at the expense of our friends."**

**Iida smiled and clapped his friend on his extremely large shoulders, "Yes! Thank you, Shoji."**

**"Which is why I'll be donating all my winnings to charity. 1000 yen on Midoriya."**

"Huh, I guess that's one way to rationalize gambling, as long as one does it responsibly." Nezu said in barely contained amusement at the situation.

**"HOW COULD YOU?" Iida waved his arms frantically while Jiro cackled.**

**Bakugo growled, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" He threw a ball of bills right down to Kyoka, knocking her on the head.**

**"Ow! What the hell, man?" She rubbed her head while glaring at the blonde.**

**"10,000 on Pichu."**

**Mina's eyes widened, "Wow, even Bakugo's getting in on it."**

**Uraraka quietly handed the petite musician a single bill and whispered as quietly as she could, "For Deku."**

**But it wasn't quite quiet enough, "ET TU, URARAKA?!" Jiro was thoroughly howling now as Iida fumed, waving his arms faster than even his brother probably could.**

"Why didn't I think of this back then?!" Our Jiro was having a ball at her counterpart's idea. The reactions alone were worth it!

**Mineta jumped up with a sizeable wad of bills, "My entire life savings on Kaminari!"**

**Asui cocked her head, "Really? Ribbit. I thought you and Midoriya were friends."**

**Mineta shook his head so hard that a few of his balls fell off, "No way! He's close to all the girls and not once did he be my wingman. He needs to die!"**

**"If only you had this kind of passion during gym class. Ribbit."**

'Ain't that the truth.' Most thought, a determined Mineta was a scary thing. Too bad his determination was usually centered around perversion.

**While Mineta sulked and Jiro counted out his surprisingly high bid, Kirishima dug through his pockets, "They're both pretty manly, but I'm gonna go with Kaminari. He and I sit together," Kirishima explained as he handed a 5000 yen note to Jiro.**

**"I'll put 2000 on the both of them, oui." Aoyama smiled as he handed four 1000 yen notes to Jiro.**

_**Then why even bet?**_** Most of the class sweatdropped.**

**Jiro whistled as she completed the pile, "Damn, maybe I should just sneak off with all this."**

**"Woah, are you guys betting?" The entire class turned to the wall to the left of their section and nearly jumped at the sight of Kendo from Class B smiling at them.**

**Iida perked up, "Finally, someone responsible! My fellow Class Representative, surely you can see the moral depravity-"**

**"I'll throw 3000 on Midoriya." Kendo held out her bet, earning roaring laughter from Jiro and a sharp gasp from Iida.**

"I agree with the other me. Izuku-san tends to pull through most of the time. Sorry Iida but this was just too interesting to turn down.

**"Oh? Is Class A gambling? That's against the rules, right?!" Monoma popped up over the barrier with a manic grin, "Wow, so much for being the better class, right? Right?! RIGHT?! RIIII-gah!"**

**The blonde collapsed out of sight with one solid neck-chop from Kendo, "Sorry about him. He's a bit...insecure... after his fight."**

"What happened with him?" I was asked by the curious watchers. I pointed at Aoyama and they got the picture. Some quirks shouldn't be copied without prior knowledge to how they worked.

**"...5000 on the blonde..." Monoma groaned, feebly holding up a few bills to Kendo.**

**Jiro finished marking her totals and called, "Anyone else? Any last takers?"**

**Yaoyorozu sighed before handing over an amount of money so large, the author couldn't comprehend its scope, "I'll put my pocket money down."**

**"THIS IS YOUR 'POCKET MONEY?'" Jiro exclaimed, eyes bulging out of their sockets at the incomprehensible wealth on display.**

**The taller girl blushed but nodded, "Yes. I'll bet on Midoriya winning but injuring himself in the process."**

**Mina protested, "Aw, come on! You can't put a condition down."**

"I'm just mad I didn't think of it myself to be honest." Our Mina managed to spit out while still avoiding our Izuku's gaze.

**"Well I never said anyone couldn't." Jiro shrugged, "I'll allow it."**

**"Then let us change our bets!"**

**"Sorry, no can do!"**

**Kirishima groaned, "Ugh, but Midoriya getting injured is like saying Bakugo'll commit a war crime."**

**"THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN, YOU UNICORN FUCK?!"**

"He's getting more creative with his insults at least." Kaminari snickered at Bakugou's attempts at insulting the rock of the group. It was met with mixed success.

I for one raised a sign with a big 6 on it. Wasn't the worst insult but it needed work.

**Yaoyorozu shook her head at the 'vulgarity' of her classmates' antics before turning to her friend curiously, "Jiro, are you going to bet on anyone?"**

**"Oh, I did. Trust me...I did." She said with a mischievous smirk.**

"Kukukuku excellent!" D-did she just steal my laugh!

**Present Mic's voice reverberated through the stadium, "ALL RIGHT! LET'S GET INTO THE FIRST MATCH-UP OF THE THIRD ROUND OF THE UA SPORTS FESTIVAL FIRST-YEAR STAGE! STARTING ON MY LEFT; THE MOST SHOCKING THING ABOUT THIS GUY IS THE FACT THAT HE MADE IT THIS FAR: CLASS A'S DENKI KAMINARI!"**

**The blonde ran onto the stage, blowing kisses and waving excitedly to the cheering crowd. He even winked and gestured 'Call me' to a few females in the audience, earning polite, if not uncomfortable, laughter.**

**Izuku sweatdropped. **_**I know he likes to look cool, but...that's a bit much.**_

**"THEN ON MY RIGHT; THE ONLY THING MORE BROKEN THAN HIS QUIRK IS HIS BODY, CLASS A'S IZUKU MIDORIYA!"**

"I mean you're he's not wrong but he didn't need to point it out." Izuku rubbed his right hand a bit in slight insecurity.

**The greenette walked calmly onto the stage but waved and smiled to his friends and family.**

**"Do your best, Deku!" Uraraka cried, barely reaching the stage floor.**

**"Both of you, fight well!" Yaoyorozu cheered.**

**"Don't fight! They're all betting on you! Don't condone their behavior!" Iida pleaded, his rapid arm swings unfortunately drowning out his message.**

**Kaminari chuckled, "Man, everyone's really pumped, huh?"**

**"Yeah. It's the first match after all. Expectations are bound to be high."**

**"Then let's give them a good show, right?" Kaminari stared his friend straight down the battlefield and grinned, "Ready when you are, Midoriya!"**

**Izuku returned the smile and stretched one last time, "Yeah, let's do this!"**

**Midnight watched their interaction from her stand and squealed, seizing her - ahem - assets in a provocative measure, "Oh these youths are getting me all hot and bothered! Start!"**

"..."

**"...how're we supposed to start after that?" Kaminari protested.**

**"Sharingan!" Izuku crouched and placed both hands on the ground, getting into a runner's position, "Full Cowl!" Green lightning arced across his body as his skin and eyes began to glow with a green tint while his irises took the familiar red glow of his Quirk.**

_**I'd rather not use the Sharingan, but if I didn't have it active, people might suspect that I have another Quirk. But, Kaminari's regular attacks and wind-ups aren't so fast that I actually need to rely on it, so I don't need to worry about overusing it. Full Cowl's enhanced reflexes should be enough anyways.**_

"Must be tough to balance two quirks like that while trying to make them look like one. I bet other Izuku-san's had even worse times of it depending on their natural quirks." Shoji observed as this version of Izuku seamlessly integrated his natural quirk with One for All.

**"Let's go!" Izuku jumped forward at high speed and cocked his arm back. Then he planted his feet right before his wide-eyed opponent, ready to deliver a powerful blow to his opponent's temple. **_**Like Ojiro said. First two knuckles with a strong hip rotation and firmly grounded feet.**_** "Detroit Smash!"**

**His fist nearly made contact with Kaminari, but there was a sudden blinding light and Izuku felt every bone in his body shudder. Then he was thrown back several meters.**

**"Tsk. Come on, bro. Give me some credit." Kaminari clenched his fist as yellow electricity arced across his body at incredible speed. "I got the idea after your fight with my future wife. I call it 'Cloak of Lightning.' Cool, right?"**

**Izuku groaned as he shook his head clear from the shock. **_**So he basically copied Full Cowl...which I basically copied from him...there's something beautiful about that…**_

"Serves him right. Damn copycat power, that stupid eye always got to me, especially in the later episodes.. So broken." Bakugou muttered under his breath. I gotta agree with him on that one. The sharingan was broken beyond belief in its later forms. It's base power was nothing to sneeze at either.

**Kirishima whistled, "Man, Kaminari looks confident as hell."**

**"Eh, I give it like two minutes before he short-circuits himself." Jiro snickered.**

**"Doubt the fight will last that long." Bakugo muttered.**

**Uraraka turned to him, affronted, "Hey! Give Deku more credit than that!" She paused once she felt a hand on her shoulder.**

**"He's actually not wrong." Yaoyorozu solemnly stated.**

**Mina squealed, "Oh, this is getting good now!"**

**"While his reasoning might be...skewed to say the least, Bakugo might be correct." The raven-haired female explained, "Kaminari's new move renders physical attacks useless, or at the very least, dangerous to perform."**

**Tokoyami grimaced, "And Midoriya's a close-range fighter, through and through."**

**"Well not entirely." A small smile appeared on the tallest girl's face, "Midoriya has one ranged attack."**

**"Ooh!" Uraraka pounded a fist down into her palm like a gavel, "His 'Delaware Smash' thing, right?"**

**"That's the one!"**

**Iida scratched his chin, "But that move also damages Midoriya."**

**The bird man smirked, "I'm pretty sure Yaoyorozu just wants him to use it so she can win the bet."**

**"W-what?" She turned to Tokoyami with a furious blush and panicked expression, "O-of course I don't want that! I'm just listing Midoriya's options, yeah!" She nodded to nobody in affirmation.**

_**Oh you poor, terrible liar, you.**_** The other students sweatdropped while Yaoyorozu 'innocently' cheered on her classmates.**

'I should probably work on that.' Seeing herself lie, or more accurately seeing herself _fail_ to lie like that gave Momo a bit of a kick in the pants. That was a weakness that could be easily exploited.

**Izuku slowly aimed his index finger at Kaminari, his thumb pulling the digit back in preparation. **_**If I can't touch him, then my only choice is to knock him out of the ring with a wind blast.**_

**He charged One For All, the red and green veins coursing across his finger. Kaminari started to sweat at his opponent's stance and determined expression.**

_**Now's my chance. Fire!**_

**...**

**Izuku sighed and relaxed his hands, the intense glow fading. **_**I can't keep breaking my body to win my fights. What's the point of having Full Cowl if I keep defaulting to 100% every time I hit a road block?**__**I need to use what my body can handle in order to win.**_

_**Let's think: Full Cowl...won't work ... Chidori...injures me and it might kill Kaminari ... Sharingan...I honestly don't need it to be able to counter Kaminari. There's nothing I have that could give me a distinct advantage! How can I beat him without blowing myself up?! Ugh, not being able to hit him is more frustrating than the freaking Nomu!**_

"How the hell does he know the Chidori?!" Bakugou asked out loud in disbelief. I just raise an eyebrow and point to the glowing aura of green electricity covering Izuku. "Right dumb question." Izuku asked what a chidori was but I just told him to wait and see… And to take notes.

**Then a spark went off in Izuku's mind and he grinned widely. **_**Of course! How did I not think about trying that?!**_** "Hey, Kaminari!"**

**The blonde tensed up and locked eyes with Izuku, but still gave a friendly smirk, "What's up?" **_**He's barely moved since I knocked him back. I really do have this in the bag!**_

**Izuku just grinned and opened his eyes as wide as he could. "I want you to deactivate your Cloak of Lightning**_**.**_**"**_** Turn it off. Turn it off. Turn it off!**_

**There was the familiar ring of Izuku's Quirk and suddenly Kaminari's eyes turned red with two tomoe circling the pupil.**

_**Yes! Got it! Just like with Nomu.**_

**"Huh? Why would I do that? How bad did that zing get you, bro?" Kaminari tilted his head in confusion, the reflected Sharingan vanishing from his irises.**

"Tsk. At least that part has a limit, if he could just hypnotise anyone whenever he wants it would be way too broken." Bakugou sighed in relief, that was the most dangerous part of the sharingan after all. Attacks of the mind are much harder to fight off.

**Izuku's jaw dropped, "W-what? I-I...it worked, right?!"**

**"Man, I really did fry your brain, didn't I? Lemme jumpstart it then! Indiscriminate Shock!" Kaminari grinned and threw his hands down, releasing a wave of electricity into the ground. The yellow lightning coursed through the cement, cracking it along its destructive path.**

**"Shit!" Izuku tried to avoid the attack by jumping but was a second too late. The lightning struck his still-grounded feet and coursed through the greenette at the speed of...well...lightning.**

**He fell back with a groan, smoke arising from his leg where the bolt struck him. **_**Okay...that didn't go according to plan. I didn't expect him to get all cocky and fire off an attack like that...though I guess that makes sense considering his ego.**_

**"J-jeez, Midoriya. I feel k-kinda bad now." Kaminari stuttered, his eye slightly twitching.**

**Izuku groaned as he stood back up, his joints creaking painfully, before another idea filled him with an almost euphoric joy. **_**Nomu was basically an empty shell. It displayed minimal intelligence... So to win...oh this is the perfect matchup!**_

**For the first time in a long time, if at all, complete confidence filled Izuku. His grin was equally confident, "I'm still standing, aren't I?" He charged Kaminari.**

**The blonde just shook his head, "L-looks like I knocked a few s-screws loose, M-Midoriya." The Cloak of Lightning surrounded him, crackling menacingly.**

**"But how well can it defend against this?" Izuku suddenly dashed to the side and swiped down at his opponent. A slight shockwave emanates from the outstretched limb, knocking Kaminari's head back like a slap.**

**In that instant, the Cloak of Lightning vanished.**

**"Here I go!" Izuku cried as his Quirk worked overdrive to get his timing perfect, his tomoe spinning so fast he could practically feel them burning.**

**From his position on Kaminari's side, he jumped forward and delivered a powerful chop to the back of his head, "Missouri Smash!"**

**Kaminari gasped as his eyes bulged out of his skull in pain. Instinctively, he let loose a powerful wave of lightning from all directions, striking Midoriya in the chest this time, before collapsing to his knees to recover.**

**"O-oww. M-M-Midoriya...that was uncooolll...Oohhh nooo." Kaminari shook his head to clear his thoughts, but his poor attempt at speech was music to his foe's ears.**

**Standing back up while rubbing his aching chest, Izuku smiled. **_**Now's my chance!**_

**Like before, Izuku focused his gaze on his opponent's own until a familiar warmth filled his Sharingan, now reflected in Kaminari's eyes.**

**"Turn off your Cloak of Lightning."**

**Kaminari nodded and the electricity surging across his body vanished.**

**Mentally, Izuku cheered. **_**Yes! It worked! When his brain short-circuits, he can't resist the Sharingan that well!**_

"Clever bastard." Another mutter from the explosives expert. I guess he's invested in this Izuku. I suppose seeing an Izuku with a relatively normal quirk got his competitive nature going. Not much he can hope for against people like Apotheosis, but this Izuku was manageable.

**"WOW! KAMINARI TURNED OFF HIS QUIRK! WONDER WHAT THAT'S ABOUT. ANY COMMENTARY, ERASER?"**

**"He has no self-control with his electricity. He's an idiot."**

**Kirishima chuckled at their teacher's harsh words, "Man, Aizawa-sensei really doesn't hold back."**

**Bakugo huffed, "It's Pichu's fault. Dumbass had a good move, but he got cocky. Keep that shit in check."**

**"Like you're one to talk." Jiro deadpanned.**

**"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"**

_**Seriously? Why aren't I using my Quirk? Come on! He's coming! ... Why can't I use it? Dammit, why won't my body listen to me?! I don't wanna lose here! Not like this! It's so...uncool.**_

_**Aren't cool guys supposed to wipe the floor with everyone else? Isn't everything supposed to be effortless?**_

_**This is really hard.**_

_**Maybe I'm not cool...Am I lame?**_

_**I'm funny, aren't I?**_

_**Nobody really laughs with me though.**_

_**I'm strong, though.**_

_**But I couldn't do anything at USJ without Midoriya and Yaomomo.**_

_**I'm smart, right?**_

_**...I'm not even gonna try to defend that one.**_

_**I...I really suck, don't I?**_

_**Maybe I should just let Midoriya win.**_

_**Look, there he is. Right in front of me. Two seconds and I'll be unconscious.**_

_**...**_

_**Wonder what he would do.**_

Kaminari's little internal crisis seemed to spark a look of understanding from a few of the watchers. I guess Izuku's become an inspiration to more than a few people. Good for him.

**Izuku cocked his fist back and prepared to smash his knuckles into his opponent's temples. **_**I win!**_

**Then, there was another flash of light and for the millionth time, Midoriya was thrown back.**

**Kaminari groaned as he shook his head violently, his eyes slowly returning to their normal color. He smiled slowly, "M-man, that was w-weiiird."**

_**He broke free from the Sharingan?!**_

**The blonde exhaled deeply, "I'm almooost ooout of juuice. Imma goooo ooout with a baaang!" Electricity crackled across his fingertips and his hair stood up like another certain golden-haired anime character.**

**Izuku exhaled deeply and prepared himself. **_**I just have to avoid this, and I win!**_

_**But if you get hit again, you'll lose and let everyone down.**_

_**...Thanks for the vote of confidence, Izuku's Inner Monologue.**_

_**You're welcome, Izuku's Other Inner Monologue!**_

_**...This isn't the time for a mental breakdown.**_

"Umm, Deku-kun. Please tell me this isn't something that happens to you normally." Our Izuku shakes his head in a panic, not wanting to look crazy.

"N-No no! I think it's just exhaustion kicking in. It's been a pretty tough match. Kaminari-kun is a strong opponent that I would have trouble with." He wasn't _that_ insane. Yet.

**"Taaake this! Wheyyyyy!" Kaminari's eyes glazed over as he fired a blinding amount of electricity into the battlefield, thundering so loudly the air itself vibrated. The lightning itself was so blinding, Izuku had to avert his eyes out of instinct.**

_**Crap!**_** Panicking, Izuku did the first thing that came to mind, "Chidori!"**

**The thunderous roar of Kaminari's attack suddenly faded out as a sound like a raptor's cry cut through it. There was a bright flash and then, as quickly as it came, it faded.**

**Izuku panted heavily, his hand smoking. Slow turning his head to the left, he stared at a dark splotch of soot on the ground. **_**Did I just…**_

"No fucking way!" Bakugou screamed in disbelief, the others soon joined him. Deflecting bullets? Sure. Punching buildings down? Rare but a few people could do it. But.. DEFLECTING LIGHTNING!

**"MIDORIYA DEFLECTED A BOLT OF LIGHTNING?! HOLY FU-"**

**"The children, Mic."**

**Kaminari looked at the black mark blankly before turning to his opponent and flashing a thumbs-up, "Whey!"**

**He then fell back and didn't get up again.**

**Midnight cracked her whip from the podium, "Kaminari is unconscious!"**

**Present Mic roared joyously, "THE WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH-UP IS IZUKU MIDORIYA!"**

"Well shit." Our Present Mic summed up what everyone was thinking rather well. This Izuku wasn't too far off from their own but he was already a certified badass by the time of the festival. Deflecting lightning tended to improve people's opinions about someone after all.

"That was a pretty interesting one I must say. Izuku-kun here seems to have a great affinity for analysis and quick thinking, so a power like the sharingan seems to fit him almost too well." I say with a shrug, getting a few of the watchers to gulp. Wasn't that the truth! An Izuku who could analyze things even better than the normal one was just scary to think about.

"Anyway with that done we can get back to the final few matches in the festival's tournament. Soon afterwards the next big event will occur." Most of them thought I was talking about the internships. And they were partially right, but a select few knew _exactly_ what I was talking about.

**Well that's all for today. I'm quite tired from this, uploading three chapters back to back in the last few days. I might take a small break to recharge and come up with more ideas. Until next time, have a great day!**


	34. Semi-finals and the Hero Killer!

**Here we are again after a short hiatus in favor of my latest story! That one seems to be doing well by the way. I was surprised by how quickly it gained popularity and I want to say thank you for the support! Anyway that's enough sappy stuff, on to the chapter!**

"Man it feels like weeks since we last did a normal episode!" I exclaimed while preparing for the aftermath of the last episode's big battle.

"But it's only been half an hour." Momo tried to correct me but I just shushed her back. Silly Momo and her logic. Doesn't she understand that 5th dimensional beings don't feel time in the same way?

**The spectators were conversing as the match ended.** **Excited but also critical of how it ended.** **"That was crazy. They wrecked the whole stage. But you can't be a pro if you hurt yourself after every attack." A spectator said the obvious with wide eyes.**

**"But he kept attacking even though he injured himself. That kid's got spirit." Another one said, praising Izuku for his determination. "Those 2 were both crazy strong!" A final person said before the screen cut to Endeavor.**

"I guess the overall reception was neutral. They think you two have plenty of power and potential, but they consider Deku-kun to be too much of a risk the way he is. Well good thing you went ahead and proved them wrong, ey Deku-kun?" Melissa observed and complemented Izuku for his progress with Full Cowling.

"T-thanks Melissa-chan, that means a lot!" He accepted the compliment and thanked her back. Trying his best not to blush and succeeding for the most part. Nice he's learning!

**"Shoto. What's wrong? Not gonna tell me to get lost?" Endeavor smirked.** **"You need to work on controlling your left side. It's dangerous to release so much energy at once. But I'm glad you're finally seeing reason. Now that you've abandoned your childish rebellion, we can get back to what's important. I will lead you down the path of the mighty, Shoto." Endeavor smiled with warped pride to the annoyance of his son who was barely listening.**

"I hate to agree with him but he's not wrong. One little change in the heat, timing, or even the wind direction and you two might have killed each other from that last explosion. Having a ton of power is nice and everything but only when you can control it properly." Aizawa spoke up getting nods from his two problem students. Yeah they knew exactly how lucky they were with that last fight.

**"I haven't abandoned anything. You're a fool to think my feelings can be so easily reversed. But in that match, for that one moment..I forgot all about you." Todoroki said, making Endeavor gasp.**

**"Whether that's right or wrong, good or bad, I don't know. Maybe I don't need you." Todoroki said as he walked away.**

"Damn, Endeavor just got the cold shoulder. The look on his face was priceless nice going Todoroki-san!" Kaminari tried to liven the mood a bit. Todoroki had to admit, on a second viewing his dad's face after he said that was pretty funny.

**Izuku was in Recovery Girl's office.**

**"The bones in your right arm were shattered. I'm afraid it'll never be the same way as it was before." Recovery Girl said with a sad tone before turning to Yagi.** **"You put too much stress on him! Look at all he's done to make you proud! Don't praise him for what he's done today!" Recovery Girl yelled at the man who accepted it.**

"That wasn't everything. Sure I wanted to prove myself for All Might-sensei but.. I also just wanted to help Todoroki-kun, at that moment I couldn't think of anything else." Izuku reassured All Might earning a smile from his mentor, Todoroki, and a resigned smile from Inko.

**"MIDORIYA-SAN/DEKU-KUN!" Iida, Ochako, Tsuyu, and Mineta barged into the room, startling All Might, making him spit out blood in surprise.** **"Oh, hello there sir. Nice to meet you." Ochako looked at All Might, confused on who he was.**

**"Midoriya, that fight was the scariest thing I've ever seen. What pro is gonna want a sidekick that hurts himself?" Mineta asked, actually scared of Izuku, who knew that the quiet kid could be so beastly?!**

**"Now you're just rubbing salt in his wounds." Tsuyu said while wacking Mineta with her tongue.**

**"I'm just telling the truth!" Mineta yelled before he was shut up by Recovery girl.**

**"You're too noisy! Leave! I have to prepare for surgery!" Recovery Girl forced them out.**

**"SURGERY?!" They gasped and panicked, trying to make sure that Izuku would be ok.**

**"I'm sorry. I couldn't do what you asked of me." Izuku said sadly while thinking back on the match.** **"If I had shut up, not said anything, then I might have been able to beat him." he finished, closing his eyes in slight regret.**

**"You got Todoroki to realize something very important about himself." All Might reassured, not angry for what Izuku tried to do.**

**"It's just, after his first match, he looked so sad. I tried to figure out why when I should've been focused. But, I was just so...so frustrated. I couldn't see the bigger picture, or what it would take to win. I'm sorry." Izuku apologized again.**

**"It's true that the match didn't go the way we wanted. But meddling when you don't technically have to, is the essence of being a hero." All Might said as Todoroki walked back into the arena.**

"I would have phrased it differently but he's right Izuku-kun. What's more important? Winning some game and announcing yourself to the world, even if you were going to do that anyway when you graduate. Or helping out somebody in need? Which one of these two paths sounds more heroic?" The answer was obvious of course. It's just that when people try to compete against each other they tend to forget about anything else. In the end people were what mattered, not victory or defeat in some arbitrary game.

**The screen showed Iida fighting Shiozaki. He used Recipro Burst to get behind her and push her out of the arena.**

**"Shiozaki is out of bounds! Iida will advance!" Midnight said. Next Tokoyami was fighting Mina. She tried to hit him with acid but Dark Shadow dodged her and forced her out of the arena.**

"*sigh how lame, we both lost so quickly too!" Mina complained, and everyone could tell that Shiozaki was in quiet agreement.

"A quick tip for fighting speedsters. Use area of effect attacks instead of single target. Cast a wide net and they will most likely trip up, especially if they have a burst speed type ability like Iida-san over here." Shiozaki seemed to take that advice to heart, her quirk was almost custom made for capturing people after all.

**Ochako, Tsuyu, and Mineta sat back down in the stands and Ochako lowered her head.**

**"What's up? Still worried about Midoriya-san?" Tsuyu asked.**

**"She said she had to do surgery." Ochako said with a frown. Clearly upset with how things turned out.**

**"Hey don't worry. Recovery Girl's the best. She'll take care of it." Mineta said, making her smile.**

"Huh? Mineta-san actually made a girl feel better. I guess anything is possible." Kaminari giped while elbowing Mineta playfully, who just rolled with it at that point.

**There were smooches heard from the nurse's office and Recovery Girl healed Izuku's injuries.**

**"There, I healed you enough for you to walk. But you should still take it easy." Recovery Girl said. Izuku thanked her for the healing and removed his bandages looking at the scars and deformation on his right hand.**

**"That's what you get for overusing your quirk in such a short time frame. Let your crooked right hand be a constant reminder from now on. And just so we're clear, I will not heal injuries like this anymore. You need to find some other way for him to use his power. There has to be a way that's not so self-destructive." Recovery Girl said.**

"Yeesh I understand that she's worried about you but saying that she wouldn't heal you anymore was just overly harsh. It's not like you could help it back then." Sero said while patting Izuku on the shoulder.

"She was right though. Honestly I was just being stupid at the time, if I had actually done a bit of research or maybe asked a few more questions I might have been able to discover Full Cowling much sooner. But being quirkless kinda warped my perception of what my power actually was." Full Cowling really wasn't all that innovative or special. It was the equivalent of a toddler learning how to walk, he still had a long way to go.

**Izuku and Yagi walked out of the office. The younger of the two had his head lowered.** **"I'm sorry All Might. I remember you said you were teaching at UA to find someone to inherit One For All." Izuku said, with his usual self doubt creeping in.**

**"I know what you're thinking: that there's someone else who would be better to inherit One For All?" All Might asked.**

**"Yeah." Izuku admitted, honestly believing that he wasn't the best choice.**

**"You're probably right. If someone like young Todoroki were to inherit it, the strength of One For All added to his quirk would make him an unbeatable superhero.** **But you know, I was quirkless too as a kid." All Might said, making Izuku's eyes widen.**

**"Quirkless?" Izuku gasped, only realizing now that he never saw All Might use his 'original' quirk. Now he had a reason why.**

**"Back then it wasn't as rare of a thing, but it was still out of the ordinary. My master saw my potential and gave me One For All." All Might said, remembering Nana, not that Izuku knew.**

**"Why didn't you tell me this?" Izuku asked.**

**"You never asked, which is kind of surprising. But time and time again you have exceeded my expectations. I truly believe there's something special inside you." All Might smiled at his successor. Proud of how far he's come in such a short time.**

Ignoring Bakugou who was having a mini existential crisis when he realized that All Might was quirkless, the rest of the students were either outright crying at the touching scene or had tears threatening to fall.

'After seeing him for myself. I have to agree All Might-sensei. Izuku really is something special and I can only imagine how far he'll go in the near future.' Mirio thought, remembering the other universe's Izuku's as well as the quote from Future Izuku back in episode 1. Number one hero indeed.

**"Anyway, the Sports Festival still isn't over. Shouldn't you be out watching the rest of the matches?" All Might asked, hoping that he helped get his student out of his funk.**

**"Right!" Izuku replied with renewed vigor. Kirishima was locked in a fierce fight with Bakugo, who fired repeating blasts at him to no avail.**

**"That's not gonna work on me, Explosion Boy!" Kirishima exclaimed, pumped up from the fight with his classmate.**

**'He's still going strong, but how long can he keep his hardening up?' Bakugo thought in slight annoyance, endurance types like these were always a pain to fight.**

**"Kirishima, go for the chin!" Tetsutetsu yelled from the stands.**

"Well you two sure became fast friends." Kendo said to TetsuTetsu who gave Kirishima a fist bump. Truly, this was a bromance destined to last for a good long while.

**Izuku walked up to the stands.**

**"Looks like Iida and Tokoyami finished their matches fast. Dang it, I wish I could have seen them." Izuku said annoyed that he couldn't take notes on how they used their quirks.**

**"Midoriya-kun! I'm glad your surgery went well." Iida walked up to him.**

**"Yeah, thanks. And congrats on your win!" Izuku replied.**

**"Now I'm in the semifinals. Your match with Todoroki was very informative. Hopefully I can learn from it." Iida said while paying attention to the fight.**

**"Has Ingenium been watching? He must be so proud of his little brother." Izuku asked only to get a negative.**

**"I called him earlier, but he was busy. Actually I'm glad. Who knows? Maybe I'll get to tell him that I won." Iida said, although he knew his chances of beating Todoroki were pretty slim.**

**As Bakugo's fight with Kirishima continued, Kirishima started getting weaker.**

**"You've been struggling to keep your body rock hard this whole time, so with enough rapid attacks, you'll fall apart!" Bakugo started rapidly firing off bigger blasts.**

**"DIE!" Bakugo fired off a bigger blast that knocked Kirishima out.**

"Even the toughest shield can only handle so much. It was a good fight but against a highly mobile opponent Kirishima-san was at a disadvantage." Momo said while writing down a few notes of her own. Earning a thumbs up from her fellow nerd.

**"Kirishima has been knocked out! The winner is Katsuki Bakugo!" Midnight exclaimed.**

**"And his blasts tearing up the ground moved him on to the 3rd round!" Present Mic exclaimed.**

**While the match was being set up Izuku made his way up to the stands, sitting next to Ochako who asked if he was ok. He replied that he was fine for now and that he wanted to watch the matches in person.**

**"Now with the first match of the semifinals! With both of these 2 coming from a family of pro heroes, it's a battle of elites! It's Tenya Iida vs Shoto Todoroki!" Present Mic exclaimed. Todoroki sent a wave of ice at Iida, who dodged with a standing long jump.**

**'I can't negate his attacks like Midoriya-kun. So I only have one option here.' Iida thought as he approached Todoroki and activated recipro burst mid-air landing a kick to Todoroki's back.**

**'I've got 10 seconds before my engines stall.' Iida started carrying Todoroki out of the arena when he suddenly stopped. His entire back was frozen.**

**"What? When did you..." Iida asked in disbelief of how quickly he was beaten.**

**"When you kicked me. I've only been using ranged attacks today. You forgot I could do precision moves too, didn't you?" Todoroki asked while freezing Iida up to the neck.**

**"Your kick was very fast. It was too fast to avoid, even for me." Todoroki praised. Midnight declared Iida unable to move and therefore Todoroki was the victor.**

**"You fool. Why are you still holding back?" Endeavor asked himself, already knowing the answer but not being able to accept it.**

"Another bad matchup. Todoroki-san could use his ice to limit your movements while simultaneously defending himself. His fire also made melee attacks dangerous in general. High speed can't really do much against that." Momo said again, still writing notes on the various matches, trying to improve herself.

Honestly I just think she's trying to get on Izuku's good side. Or that might just be my ship talking.

**"Oh, Iida." Izuku said sadly. Iida then tried calling his older brother but he got a voicemail saying he was on a mission. The screen then shifted to Ingenium on the street patrolling before he noticed something in the alleys.**

**Ingenium leaped from wall to wall and started running on rooftops.**

**"No doubt about it. It's him! I found you, Hero Killer!" He said as he jumped into an alleyway and was met with glowing red eyes. The screen flashed and it was already over,**

**it showed Ingenium bleeding on the ground.**

**"The word hero has lost all meaning in this society. Fame, money, that's all you so called heroes are really after. There's only one man I'll let kill me. All Might is worthy." Stain said as the screen shifted back.**

Iida clenched his fists but remained silent, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Stain would get his just deserts. Eventually. The screen abruptly changed to the festival with Bakugo's next fight being shown.

**"Tokoyami and Bakugo are locked in a fierce fight! Up until now, Tokoyami has won overwhelming victories, but now he's on the ropes!" Present Mic exclaimed. Dark Shadow attacked Bakugo but he was dodging with ease.**

**"Come on! Why doesn't he send him out of bounds like he did when he fought us?!" Mina asked, wanting Tokoyami to win, if only to take Bakugo down a peg.**

**"Tokoyami told us that his weakness is sunlight. Dark Shadow gets weaker during the day. But I don't think Kacchan figured out Dark Shadow's weakness just yet." Izuku said although he knew that it was only a matter of time. Bakugo was rather perceptive.**

**"Dark Shadow is weakening in the sunlight. I can't recharge my quirk. I'm running out of darkness." Tokoyami muttered before he tried one last attack. Dark Shadow wasn't fast enough though as Bakugo dodged and prepared his new move.**

**"Stun Grenade!" Bakugo unleashed a final blast and pinned him down.**

**"Tell me, did you know my weakness?" Tokoyami asked, still a little angry over the poor match up. **

**"I figured it out by attacking over and over. That quirk of yours is strong but this was your worst possible match up, I almost feel bad for you. But now, you're done." Bakugo said before Tokoyami surrendered.**

"Another poor match up.. I suppose Deku-kun's fight with Todoroki-san was sort of the highlight of the tournament looking back at it. The finals were interesting too, if a bit anticlimactic." Melissa chipped in, a little disappointed with how quickly the hype died down after Izuku's match.

**"We now have our finalists!" Present Mic exclaimed as Bakugo glared at Todoroki.**

**"You chose a terrifying person to make your enemy." Kendo patted Monoma on the head.**

**"Not at all. He was just lucky that his quirk worked so well against his." Monoma replied, although everyone could tell that he was terrified, the sweat on his brow being a clear sign.**

**"These whole finals have been one big show for class 1A!" Tetsutetsu said with a bit of annoyance. It's not like he was wrong.**

"Yeah, most of the good fight have been between 1A students, and the few matches that class B students had ended rather poorly. At least Shiozaki-san had a good showing though, and TetsuTetsu-san did tie with Kirishima so it wasn't all bad." Shoda pointed out, slightly put out by his class' lackluster performance. They'd make up for it later though!

**Iida walked up to his friends in the stands and they apologized about his loss. Suddenly he started vibrating.**

**"Oh don't worry, it's just my phone!" Iida said as he picked it up.**

"What kind of phone do you have that vibrates that strong?" Izuku asked, which Iida chose not to respond to. He did mutter something under his breath about 'experimental tech' though. Whatever that meant.

**"Hey mom? Sorry, but I lost." Iida said.**

**"I'm not calling about that. I'm sorry, but, Tenya, listen carefully. It's your brother. A villain got Tensei." His mom said on the phone. The screen shifted to Stain licking his sword.**

"Holy crap that's creepy! Why would he even do that?! And what's wrong with his tongue?!" Mineta asked while cowering a little behind Izuku who just sighed. He then explained Stain's quirk and how it worked. He was asked how he knew so much about it but Izuku just said that they would find out soon.

"Well that's enough for now I believe. Next episode should be the finale for the sports festival and the start of your hero internships. For now you should all take a break, the next one's going to be relatively long!" I announce getting various signs of acknowledgement before I walk out to settle some business. I've been sticking around for too long and influencing things. Let's see how they act when I'm not around..

**Well that's it for this chapter. Not much to say, this one and the next will be rather basic until Stain shows up. Well until next time, have a nice day everyone!**


	35. Sports finale and a jojo referenece!

**No intro this time START!**

"This is it folks, the end of the festival arc! After this we'll get into the internships. After we do a multiverse dive of course, but until then please enjoy today's episode of Bakugo-san losing his shit!" Because truly, it's what everyone came here to see right?

"Fuck you, you generic looking, half nihilistic asshole!" He shot back to which I gave a fake gasp.

"Me? Generic? Nihilistic? Bakugou Katsuki you have cut me to the quick! Just because all of those things are true doesn't mean I'm an asshole. I mean.. I am an asshole but for totally different reasons!" To prove my point I grabbed a pie from my hammer space and threw it at his face before getting the hell out of dodge before he self destructed. Just as the episode began.

**Todoroki was shown in his waiting room thinking about his mother, and then about what Izuku said.**

**'I pushed her out of my mind, I tried not to think about her. Then that fight with Midoriya...' Todoroki thought before the door suddenly barged open.**

**"What the hell are you doing in...wait, this is waiting room 2?!" Bakugo asked.**

"Pfft. Off to a great start. Is this just gonna be 'Bakugo-san's bad day' the episode?" Sero chuckles to which some poor fool says.

"Isn't that every episode?" Only to get a firecracker to the back of the neck. We have fun here.

**The screen showed 'irritated' surrounding Bakugo with a big glare.** **"Just because I walked into the wrong room, don't think that means I won't be at the top of my game. You better bring all you got to this!" Bakugo yelled as he slammed an explosion on the table. Todoroki had a troubled expression on his face.**

**"Midoriya. In our match, instead of focusing on winning, he focused on breaking down my walls. You two were childhood friends, right? Was he always like that? So helpful?" Todoroki asked, not at all concerned with Bakugo's infamous temper.**

**"What does Deku have to do with this? Listen up. The match is all I care about. Don't hold back against me, got it?! Use your flames on me! I want everyone to know I beat you at your best." Bakugo said as he walked out.**

**'Let's see him use his powers when I'm bombing every inch of the stadium! I'll show the world what a champion looks like!' Bakugo thought to himself while wearing his iconic psychopath grin.**

"You know now that they mention it.." "Not another fucking word Pichu"

**"Welcome to the final battle of the Sports Festival! Let's see which first year comes out on top! It's Shoto Todoroki vs his classmate, Katsuki Bakugo!" Present Mic exclaimed as the match started.**

**Todoroki wasted no time and sent a huge wave of ice at Bakugo.**

**"Damn it!" Bakugo fired off blasts repeatedly until he was buried in ice.**

**"This attack wasn't like his fight with Sero. It was more controlled." Izuku muttered from the stands. Honestly if he just did that against him in the last match, he probably would have won. Even a full powered smash probably wasn't going to be enough.**

**Bakugo tore through the ice with his explosions until he reached the front.** **"Are you underestimating me?!" Bakugo flew at Todoroki and tried to toss him but Todoroki recovered by conjuring a wall of ice.**

**"Todoroki saved himself from being thrown out of bounds by surfing on ice! Looks like fun." Present Mic said.**

"Huh, there's an idea, yo Todoroki-san you think you could make an ice skating area whenever we get another brake?" Todoroki shrugged not seeing a problem with it and even Aizawa wasn't opposed to the idea. Hey even heroes had to have fun occasionally, even if that fun was watching a bunch of noobs face planting on the ice.

**Bakugo flew at him but this time Todoroki grabbed him by the arm.**

**"Yes, do it! Use your left side, Shoto!" Endeavor yelled from the stands smirking all along.** **Todoroki refused to use his fire and Bakugo escaped.**

"Wait wait hold on! How the hell did you hear him from all the way up there?! He was like 200 meters away with a crowd of cheering fans next to him!" Momo once again noticed the logical inconsistencies of her universe and with noone willing to respond to her she just curled up and waited for it to be over.. Soon she will learn that some questions should be left unasked.

**"Stop screwing around! Do you think that I'm...not worthy of your fire?" Bakugo demanded.**

**"Todoroki's attacks are too simple now. It's like he lost his spark after his match with Midoriya." Aizawa said from the commentators booth, visib- Audibly disappointed that it would end this way.**

**"Stop holding back against me! If you're not trying to win, why are you even here?!" Bakugo yelled, officially beyond the point of 'pissed off' and into the realm of 'blowing you the fuck up'.**

**'I'm sorry, Bakugo. Since my fight with Midoriya, I'm unsure of so much. Whether or not I did the right thing.' Todoroki thought.**

**"Come on, Todoroki! Don't give up, do your best!" Izuku yelled his encouragement which seemed to light a fire under Todoroki(literally).**

**"That stupid nerd." Bakugo said as he propelled himself upward.**

**Todoroki flared up as Bakugo started spinning like a tornado. But then, as Todoroki remembered his past, his flames went out.**

"I guess the bromance wasn't strong enough just yet." Kirishima quipped while Izuku and Todoroki gained a look of horror.

"Kirishima no!" It was too late though. The girls had already heard and the seed of doubt/curiosity had entered their minds. Team Green Flame was born and it's main supporters wore green blue and red.

**"Howitzer...Impact!" Bakugo spiraled towards Todoroki and released a massive explosion. After that casual 'fuck you' to physics Todoroki was knocked out on top of his ice, somehow not dead from the huge explosion.**(Momo silently weeps)

**"You decided not to use your fire." Bakugo charged towards the unconscious Todoroki.**

**I told you winning like this would have no meaning! This isn't a real win for me unless you try harder! It can't end this way! Now get up!" Bakugo yelled before Midnight put him to sleep with her quirk.**

**"Todoroki is out of bounds. The winner is...Katsuki Bakugo!" Midnight declared as the crowd cheered. Later, the award ceremony was starting.**

"So anticlimactic, but I guess I can understand where Bakugo-san is coming from. A win against someone who wasn't giving it their all isn't a real victory." Tetsutetsu sympathised.

"You still owe me a rematch half and half! Don't think you can run away from me forever!" Little did he know that Todoroki was more than happy to give him one. He was still angry over what he did to Izuku in the past, a fight would help him blow off some steam.

**As the podium rose up from the ground, Tokoyami and Todoroki were standing normally while Bakugo was chained up.**

**"He's acting like a feral animal." Tokoyami said with a sweatdrop.**

**"Actually, Tenya Iida shares the 3rd place spot with Tokoyami, but he had to leave for family reasons. Gotta love those familial bonds." Midnight struck a pose, making Tokoyami sweatdrop.**

**Izuku remembered what Iida told him and Ochako before he left.** **"Midoriya-kun, Uraraka-san, I'm sorry, but I have to leave. A villain got my older brother." Iida said in a small panic, wanting to leave as fast as possible to see his brother.**

**"Wait, you're saying Ingenium is hurt?" Izuku asked, worried for his friend, and one of his favorite heroes.**

**"Do they think he's gonna be ok?" Ochako asked equally worried.**

**"I don't know, that's why I have to go." Iida said in a smaller voice before leaving. He could only hope that it wasn't too bad.**

**'Ingenium, please be ok. You have to, for Iida's sake.' Izuku thought before refocusing his attention on the awards ceremony.**

"Iida-san.. He didn't y-you know did he?" Mineta was the one to break the ice surprisingly, Iida was quick to correct him though.

"N-no! Not at all. He was badly injured and might not be able to walk anymore, but he's still alive, thankfully." If he wasn't Iida didn't even want to know what he would have done to Stain, rescue attempt be damned.

**"And now it's time for the hardware! There's only one person that's worthy to hand them out!" Midnight pointed to the top of the stadium, where All Might was standing and laughing. He jumped down to the ground.**

**"The number one hero! Oh, I ruined the moment, didn't I?" Midnight asked sheepishly. All Might ignored that however as he went over to give Tokoyami his bronze medal.**

**"Young Tokoyami, you showed great strength out there." All Might walked up to the bird boy.**

**"I am humbled, sir." Tokoyami bowed his head as All Might gave him his medal.**

**"But you can't rely on your quirk in every situation. You need to work even harder to be prepared for all types of villains." All Might hugged him before walking towards Todoroki with his silver medal.**

**"Young Todoroki, congratulations. Although I wonder why you didn't use your left side, even though it cost you the final?" All Might asked, hoping for some clarity.**

**"Midoriya opened my eyes in our match, but then I started to doubt myself. I'm starting to get why you're so interested in him. I have a lot to think about." Todoroki replied. While All Might was a little concerned that his interest was that easy to see he didn't pry either.**

**"I won't ask for details." All Might hugged him and went up to Bakugo. 'This is a bit much.. Look at that face!' All Might thought as the screen showed the word 'angry' repeatedly.**

"Wow, even All Might noticed. I think you broke him Todoroki-san." Mina teased while All Might looked away. So he can't read people very well, sue him!

**"Well, young Bakugo, you did what you said in the pledge. You're true to your word." All Might said trying to hand him his medal.**

**"Even if everyone considers me the winner, I refuse to accept it like this!" Bakugo screamed.**

**"Take it, even if you have to wear it as a scar." All Might held it out to him, trying to appease to his pride. "I don't want that piece of garbage!" Bakugo yelled as All Might put it in his mouth.**

"Garbage! That things worth more than your whole costume! I should know I forged it myself!" Mei jumped in, angry that her, admittedly low tech baby was insulted.

'Wait that shit was worth how much?!' Bakugo grew regret for throwing it away later. Some lucky dumpster diver must have been very happy that day!

**"Congratulations! These are our winners of this year's Sports Festival! But remember, any one of you could have ended up here. Keep training hard to get better!" All Might encouraged.** **Now we have one final thing to say! You all know what it is! Say it with me! 3..2..1..THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE HARD WORK!" All Might exclaimed as everyone else said Plus Ultra.**

"I stand by my decision with no regrets." Yagi said with a blank voice as everyone poked fun at him for it.

**"What?! That was the perfect time to say Plus Ultra, All Might!" Everyone yelled as they booed him.**

**Cut to the next day at class**

**The next class, Aizawa explained that they would have the next 2 days off to recover from their injuries.**

**'Ever since the festival, the atmosphere in the school started to change.' Izuku narrated as Iida ran through the hospital hallways.**

**"Tensei!" Iida ran into the hospital room where his brother was barely alive.**

**"Little brother? Is that..you? I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be someone you look up to and respect. But..I failed you." Tensei said weakly, making Iida cry as the screen shifted to Stain.**

**"Shoto? You're going out now? Without telling dad? Why? Why see her after all this time?" Todoroki's sister, Fuyumi, asked.**

**"I'll be back." Was all Todoroki said as he walked down the street. He noticed a boy and his mother on their own happy walk.**

**Todoroki remembered what his mother said to his grandmother on that phone call as he made his way to the hospital.**

**'Ever since that day, I was afraid that seeing me would only bring her twisted horrors, so I never visited.' Todoroki thought to himself.** **'But if I'm going to use this body and these powers to become a hero, then I need to see her. If I'm going to give it everything I have to become the hero I want to be, then there's a lot we have to talk about.' Todoroki prepared himself as he opened the door to the hospital room.**

**"Hello mom." Todoroki said, making her gasp and turn around.**

**'I'll rescue her from this place, no matter what. That's my first step to getting back on track.' Todoroki thought as the episode ended.**

"Wow.. At least it had a happy ending for Todoroki-san after everything that happened.. She's beautiful." Izuku said, the last part with a smile to Todoroki who returned it. Further fueling the shipping wars and making Mamadoriya feel as if she needed to catch up to her two fellow mothers.

**Play: Roundabout**

It was this scene that Asobi walked into while dragging some kind of eldritch abomination in a box behind him. Completely ruining the mood. "Yo! What I miss?" He asked before the box _growled_ and a to be continued mark appeared out of nowhere.


	36. What's in the box?

**Oh boy, this will probably be the second to last multiverse dive before I close up shop on this story for a bit. Hope you all enjoy this fic in particular has been heavily requested so It's nice to finally scratch it off the ever growing list.**

"...Ok I guess I'm going to be the one to do this.. Asobi-san, what's in that box. And did it just. _Growl _at us?" Yagi asked me with dread in his eyes. I chuckle a little at his concern but waved it off.

The box suddenly opened to everyone's surprise. And inside stood a malicious entity. It's aura alone was capable of making others feel ill. It's majestic appearance entranced everyone who bore witness. "Fou!" It was a tiny squirrel-like creature with purple eyes and a pink bow around its neck. Cower in fear mortals!

"KAWAII!" Most of the women in the group, and a not too small portion of the men squealed as one, each one trying to smother the poor defenseless lovecraftian abomination. Or at least, they tried to until Fou gave off a bark that wouldn't feel out of place coming from a dire wolf.

"H-Holy shit that was badass!" Jiro, one of the only two girls who refused to tackle the mysterious creature said in awe as the offending group were pushed off. "A-Asobi-san explain?!" Badass or not that roar was terrifying!

"This, ladies and gentlemen is Fou! Or as most would know him as: Primate Murder. And yes. The name is _very_ literal. One of my old buddies asked me to take care of him so he'll be with us for this viewing. In fact we'll be watching his own world this time!" And what a..Unique one it is.

"**I ask of you. Are you my master?" Asked a regal, yet obviously confused young woman as she looked over the form of a 5 year old boy. An even **_**more**_** confused 5 year old at that. Which was understandable when you consider the fact that an older woman just appeared out of nowhere in his own home.**

"**..."**

"Talk about awkward" Mina summed up the situation. "And what's with the master bit? Wait a second… Isn't that one of the women from the wizard Midori's world?" She said recognizing the blonde woman in the projection.

"Correct. This world runs under similar mechanics. Specifically little Izuku there has a rather unique quirk. He can summon servants, permanently, among a few other talents. But enough of that, let's keep watching for now."

"**E-Excuse me young lady but.. Who are you exactly? And why are you asking if my son is your m-master?" Inko built up the courage to ask, equally confused, although if the timing was right she had a decent guess at what was going on.**

"**I- We- It's a **_**long**_** story. Something has obviously gone wrong. For now you can call me Saber but.. Please give me a moment to compose myself this is rather unprecedented." For the next few hours, the two women essentially played 20 questions to see if they could figure something out. And my, what an info dump it was.**

'**Quirks? Heroes as a common profession? And.. My master.' Saber went over what she just learned, trying to come to terms with her new situation. Luckily she was being supplied with mana. '**_**Somehow**_** even though he has no circuits that I can see, but those command seals can't be faked.'**

'**Magic? Ancient Spirits? S-servants? Holy Grail?' Inko didn't quite know what to think of that last one. One thing is clear though. Her son's quirk was **_**strange **_**to say the least.**

"Wow, not even 6 years old and you already have a pretty servant girl. You go Midori-kun!" Mina teased, her earlier embarrassment forgotten as she unloaded onto Izuku. To her surprise he just shrugged.

"You get used to it." He said with a stone face, used to the fact that his other selves were condemned to be various degrees of ladies men. "I'm just happy that we haven't seen any truly weird pairings yet." It's a sad day when pairing up with a resurrected, female king arthur is considered 'normal'.

It's an even sadder day when the representation of human death and extinction tries to make you feel better by cuddling up to you. "T-thank you Fou." He says while petting the creature behind the ears.

"**Saber-san, I can't say that I fully understand what's going on. But if you're really my son's...**_**Servant**_**. What does that mean exactly? Especially now that the holy grail isn't a factor?" Saber took a moment to think about it but then came to a conclusion.**

"**To be honest I don't know. But regardless of whether the holy grail exists or not, he is my master. And he's the reason that I've been given a second chance at life from what I can tell. It is only right that I serve him accordingly. If you would have me that is?" It was a big decision, but Izuku didn't get his heroic personality from nothing.**

"**W-well I can't exactly turn you away. Izuku might not have meant to but he was the one to bring you here without asking, and I **_**do **_**occasionally need help around the house." She trailed off, a little guilty about suggesting that she become a glorified maid.**

"**..While my pride as a king and a hero would usually force me to deny it. I did say that I would serve my master, and as his mother that offer extends to you as well." At the word hero Izuku, who had been sitting quietly at the dinner table perked up.**

"**You're a hero! Can you teach me! Please, I always wanted to be a hero, and now that I have my qui- I-I mean now that you're here Saber-san it might be possible!" Izuku practically begged while Saber looked at him with barely contained amusement.**

**Flashes of memories that shouldn't exist. Red hair, a hero complex larger than Gilgamesh's ego...And suicidal tendencies. 'I'm going to need to put an end to that before this boy follows his lead.'**

"Ha! She's known you for a few hours at most and already knows that you'd end up as a reckless idiot. Then again this is you Deku so I shouldn't be surprised." Bakugo laughed at how quickly he was figured out.

"Not to mention the fact that you remind her of her old boyfriend. That's bonus points right there!" Mina added, this time she was successful in getting a reaction. Just not the type she was expecting.

"Fou?" He asked politely to which the tiny death machine obliged. Another unholy bark came from the creature which sent the message across rather well. Izuku now had a defense mechanism for teasing, and even someone as determined as Mina was forced to submit to the adorable squirrel/wolf.

**9 years later.**

"That's one hell of a timeskip. Then again I don't want to see Deku's annoying kid self walking around either." Bakugo said, wanting to see how this version of his *shiver. Rival ended up.

"Speak for yourself, little Deku-kun is adorable!" Ochako rebuffed while hugging Izuku. Fou sensed her intentions and found them acceptable so no repercussions came of it. Seeing this Inko and Melissa joined in while the others stayed back, still a bit too fearful of Primate Murder.

"**Artoria-sensei's going to have my head when she finds out about this." A now much older, Izuku muttered to himself before dashing towards the villain that held his once good friend hostage. With nearly a decade's worth of combat tactics going through his head he knew how to deal with the amorphous blob in the most efficient way.**

'**Remember Izuku, every quirk has a weakness. Even the most monstrous or ambiguous mutant type has some biology behind it.' His master's(the irony was not lost on either of them) lesson rang in his head. Or as he would simplify it. 'Go for the meaty bits!'**

**One thrown backpack later and the villain was distracted, enough that it temporarily let go of Bakugo's face and parts of his upper torso. 'Not good enough.' Izuku thought as he pulled out a pocket knife he had in his pocket. It was no Excalibur but it was good enough to carve out pieces of the villain. Enough so that he could reach Bakugo's arm to pull him out.**

"**T-The fuck did those moves come from Deku?! Whatever, if you're finally gonna make yourself useful then cover me while I blow this bastard away!" With the admiteddly stupid 'plan' ready to go we prepared to defend ourselves from the villains inevitable comeback. Or we would have if not for a literal hurricane's worth of wind sending the guy splattering across the general area courtesy of society's walking talking nuclear warhead.**

"Well that's one thing I've never been called. Still this version of Young Midoriya is obviously skilled. Honestly they might have been able to handle that villain without me if they worked together." His tactical prowess was still solid and he seemed to have bulked up a bit, along with gaining skills in bladed weaponry. 'Impressive.'

**With the immediate danger over with the younger pro heroes did their thing. Which meant that they acknowledged our bravery before scolding us for endangering our lives and those of others. **

'**While conveniently forgetting the fact that they were doing jack shit themselves. Tsk, these aren't heroes. If a 14 year old effectively quirkless kid could do what they couldn't then they didn't deserve the title.' Izuku thought to himself. His years spent with Artoria giving him a sharp mind and a sharper tongue when it came to nonsense.**

'_**Language is like a blade in many ways master. It can cut deep when wielded with competence, it appreciates pageantry and above all else nobody expects a 14 year old girl to utterly destroy them while using it...Ignore that last part.'**_

A lady did not snort but Momo did her best imitation of one. That last part was too accurate. None of her trainers expected to be beaten by a 14 year old wielding a bow staff either.

'**I'm beginning to think that she has issues. Then again I can summon dead people from alternate universes so who am I to judge?' How was Fergus doing he wondered? Last thing he heard about him was that he got bitten by a shark somewhere. 'Sucks to be Fergus I guess.'**

"**Young Midoriya! I've found you!" A familiar, boisterous voice called out from his right. True enough it was All Might once again, who somehow managed to dodge the media. Which was impressive when you realize that he's a 220 centimeter tall, loud, and colorful mountain of muscle.**

"**All Might? Did you need something? I already promised not to tell people about.. You know." All Might shook his head in a negative.**

"**It's not about that young Midoriya.. Well actually it kind of does. You see, back when you asked me whether a non-combative quirk user could become a hero I told you that it depended on the person. Well, after I saw what you did to help your classmate I must say you can definitely be a hero!" He announced making me blush. Even if he said no, I would have still tried, but to be encouraged by his favorite hero? It was almost too much.**

"**Which is why I have a proposition for you! I have deemed you worthy of being my successor, and of inheriting my quirk!" He bellowed out, forgetting that they were in public where anyone could overhear theme.**

"Seriously, how _did_ it stay secret for so long?" Aizawa drawled out to which Yagi just gave a nervous cough.

"**...Eh?" Was Izuku's eloquent response. A few minutes of explaining later and the realization finally sunk in. "I-I don't know what to say? Obviously I accept but. How would the transfer even work?" Izuku asked, wanting to know the specifics.**

"**Well you see, first you need to take in my DNA!"**

"**...I need an adult."**

The laughter was unparalleled, hell even Aizawa was barely keeping himself together, some of the more enthusiastic laughers nearly died from asphyxiation. In fact Mina straight up turned purple while Kaminari short circuited himself and continued laughing long after it was over.

"Don't worry young Midoriya! I AM AN ADULT!" The hero yelled trying and failing to prove that point. On the bright side the laughter came back with a vengeance and Izuku even passed out from the shame. 'Huh, that hasn't happened in a while.'

**1 hour and an actual adult later.**

"**So let me get this straight." Artoria began with a neutral face and voice as she spoke to All Might. You. The number one hero has chosen my master as his successor, and even plan on passing on your quirk to him?"**

"**That is correct young lady. And may I ask who you are, and why you call young Midoriya master?" He was surprised at first when his successor asked to consult this woman, but One for All always had a few people in the know. It wasn't too strange to want someone, especially a respected friend as a confidant.**

"**I suppose you could say that I'm part of my master's quirk. It is rather unusual, even compared to your own. Tell me, have you heard the tale of King Arthur?" She asked with a smirk as the screen went black.**

"Interesting, a world where Izuku-kun was trained and mentored by some of history's famous heroes. Albeit from another world. It's certainly something to think about." Todoroki said his peace while trying to control the left over giggles from the last incident.

"Am I the only one that finds a female King Arthur really hot?" To everyone's surprise It actually _wasn't_ Mineta who asked this, although he was shaking his head in agreement. Instead everyone was giving Sero of all people weird looks.

"What? You can't tell me I'm the only one who thought it." At that most of the men shrugged, not being able to deny the majesty that was Baber. Fou had different opinions.

*Unholy growls! "Calm down Fou-kun. It's all right." Izuku petted it back to sleep before Asobi picked it up and placed it back in it's box.

"Well my time babysitting this little guy is over. I'll deliver him back home and be back right away. Don't burn down the house while I'm away! Seriously cleaning up ash marks is the worst!" And with that he was gone.

**Another chapter, another world, another awkwardly placed joke from a relatively popular series. Several actually, hope you picked them all up. Anyway sorry to say but my upload schedule is going to take a significant hit this month. I have tons of stuff to do, both for work and at school so I'll be much busier than usual. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed and have a nice day as always!**


	37. Hero names and Internships!

**Here we are, the start of the Stain arc. After this all we have left is the final exams arc and then we're done with season 2! That means I'll finally be able to work on a new story, along with Season 2 of the konosuba fic after the next chapter of The Gamer is done. Anyway, hope you all enjoy.**

"Hope you guys didn't mind the wai-" Damn it! I specifically told them _not_ to burn down the house while I was gone! The kitchen was in flames, and judging from the smell someone tried to make some molten lava cakes, but somehow replaced the chocolate with _**actual molten lava!**_

"...It's too early in the day for this shit." I say grabbing a time-turner that I borrowed from a local Harry Potter. I normally hated using magic, but desperate times.. Arriving exactly 1 hour in the past I opened the door and yelled out. "Put. The ladle. Down!

Satou. The resident baker froze and slowly did as I asked, confusion clear on his face. "I swear, I leave for half an hour and you guys nearly destroy the place. I had to use _magic_ to fix it! Do you have any idea how that's gonna affect my street cred?!" *Sigh, whatever. I turn on the t.v and go sulk in the corner, trying to forget about the whole thing.

Tsuyu did come over to pat me on the shoulder...She's one of the good ones. Too pure.

**"A few days after the Sports Festival ended, we recovered from our injuries, and our normal classes started back up again. Well, some things were different." Izuku narrated as he was on the train.**

**"Hey, excuse me? You're Midoriya-san from class 1A! Great job in the Sports Festival! I rooted for you!" A man in a suit smiled and gave him a thumbs up.**

**"Keep trying for it, hero!" The civilians said as he said he will.**

"It's surprising how you didn't get any offers. Your fight was pretty much the highlight of the tournament!" Kaminari exclaimed, to everyone's agreement.

"They should at least acknowledge his pain tolerance and guts Gero! Who else can name someone who would break their body not just to win, but to help their opponent better themselves." Tsuyu added, making Izuku blush again from the praise.

**As Izuku walked to school, Iida ran up to him in a raincoat.** **"Hurry up or we'll be late!" Iida said not stopping his sprint in the slightest.**

**"Late? But the first bell isn't for another 5 minutes." Izuku said, forgetting that he was speaking to the resident busy body.**

**"UA students should always arrive 10 minutes early, don't you think?" Iida asked.**

"He's got a point. I get to school an hour early on purpose just so I can hang out with friends before first period math. It helped ease my mood." I threw in getting surprised looks.

"Don't you sleep? Wait a second! You went to school?!" Kaminari asked in a tone of disbelief.

"Of course I went to school. What did you think my humanoid body was for your convenience? I was human once too, why do you think all my powers are science based." I answered his second question first. I guess I never did explain my origins to these guys.

"Why do people today need so much sleep? The more time I can spend awake, the better. You really think I would rather sleep than actually do stuff? 5 hours is more than enough for me, sometimes I even get away with 4 without any side-effects." I said answered the second, getting a nod of acknowledgement from Aizawa and Shinso. Insomnia ftw I guess, though my lack of sleep was never really a problem for me.

**"Iida-"If it's about my brother, it's fine. Sorry if I made you worry." Iida smiled, it was a good fake but anyone who really knew him could tell it was as plastic as Izuku's umbrella.**

"Oh man. I can't imagine having to smile after seeing that." Ochako said, she was horrible at hiding her feelings and having something like that happen to her family? She'd never be able to hide the pain.

**Classroom**

**"Man, everyone wanted to talk to me on the way here!" Mina exclaimed with Kirishima agreeing. Toru was feeling a little weirded out by the stares though.** **As someone used to being literally invisible that might have been the reason.**

**"You won't believe what a bunch of elementary school brats yelled at me!" Sero pointed to himself with a big frown.**

**"Good effort?" **'Good effort?'** Everyone thought at the same time Tsuyu said it. The two Sero's groaned in stereo.**

**"All it took was one Sports Festival and suddenly we're like celebrities!" Kaminari exclaimed in excitement before Aizawa showed up which caused the class to go quiet.**

**"Good morning." Aizawa walked in, and the class said the same thing.**

**"Gero, Mr. Aizawa, you don't have bandages anymore. That's good news." Tsuyu said, relieved that he healed after what happened at the USJ.**

**"The old lady went a little overboard in her treatment." Aizawa said scratching his eye with subtle embarrassment.** **"Now we have a big class today, on hero informatics." Aizawa said as a few students were panicking.**

**"You need codenames. Time to pick your hero identities." Aizawa finished, making the class cheer.**

"And that's the 3rd dramatic reveal he made." Present Mic sighed, amused with his best buddies' antics.

"Like I said, it keeps them on their toes." Aizawa said unapologetically.

**"This is related to the hero draft picks I mentioned the last time we were in class together. Normally students don't have to worry about that until their 2nd or 3rd year but your class is different. Pros are investing in your potential. Any offers can be retracted if their interest in you dies down before graduation." Aizawa said.**

**"Stupid selfish adults." Mineta grumbled, annoyed that he didn't get any offers.**

**"Now here's the total for those of you who got offers." Aizawa said as the list was shown. Todoroki and Bakugo had thousands of offers while a seven others got a lot less.**

"Holy shit! Those two are insane!" Awase Exclaimed, completely caught off guard by the number of offers they got.

"Pardon me Izuku-san, who did you end up interning with anyway? It says here that you didn't get any offers."

"O-oh, well it was with a hero named Gran Torino, you'll see him soon enough." Izuku replied, slightly traumatized from the training. "His training was...Definitely effective, but not the kind I would recommend." He stammered out, frightening a few of the others.

'What kind of training would make Izuku-san/kun of all people nervous?!' They thought to themselves while Yagi just nodded in agreement. Even in his old age Torino-sensei was a man to be feared!

**"You already got to experience real combat with actual villains, but it'll still be useful to see pros in the field, up close, firsthand. These hero names will likely be temporary, but take them seriously or-"You'll have hell to pay later!" Midnight finished as she walked in. Mineta, Kaminari, and Sero all stood up with a big blushes on their faces.**

**"What you pick today could be your codename for life. Be careful, or else you'll be stuck with something utterly indecent." Midnight said as she walked in surrounded by pink sparkles in her suggestive costume.**

"Were the effects really necessary?" Kendo asked me to which I shrugged.

"Let me have my fun. Besides that costume is just asking for it." If you're gonna wear a dominatrix outfit then prepare to be lewded, it's just common sense.

**"She's got a point. Midnight is going to have final approval over your names. It's not my forte." Aizawa said. A flashback showed a young Aizawa and a young Present Mic. Which was skipped much to the watchers annoyance and Aizawa's silent gratefulness.**

**"Your name is important because it gives people an idea of the kind of hero you want to be in the future." Aizawa said before curling up in his sleeping bag and taking a nap.**

"So does that mean Endeavor represents effort?" Kaminari asked. Todoroki shrugged at that one. Say what you want about his father, he's a hard worker at the very least.

"Does Death Arms represent violence?" Shiozaki asked, confused as to how a hero was allowed to use that kind of name.

"Does Best Jeanist represent conceit?" Jiro jokes, knowing how the number 4 hero's pride was like, Bakugo couldn't help but growl at that, remembering his own internship..

**Bakugo passed a board to Izuku and instantly started writing.**

"Seriously? He came up with it that quickly?" Shoji asked.

"I worked on that name for years! But _someone_ didn't appreciate the hard work I put into it!" Bakugo spat out, still sore about the naming subject.

"Honestly I could think of at least a dozen decent hero names for you that would fit better." I add in my two cents.

"Oh yeah?! Well put up or shut up I wanna hear at least 6!" He demanded. While the others waited for my response.

"Ground Zero, Nitro, Baku-Man, Detonate, Outburst, Blast." I say in quick succession. Some looked impressed while a few looked confused. I did hear a small whisper of 'shit those are good...' from Bakugo though so I considered it a win.

"Baku-man? Like the anime?" They asked and I explained that it combined the japanese word 'Baku' meaning explosion, and a part of Bakugo's name, along with the english word man. I guess the language lausanges don't do well with double language names.

**"Now students, who among you is ready to share?" Midnight asked.**

**'We're presenting these?!' Kirishima thought in surprise. Panicking slightly.**

**'Oh great who's got the balls to go first?' Sero thought until the obvious person stepped up.**

**Aoyama walked up to the front.**

**"Hold your breath. The shining hero. My name is I cannot stop twinkling! Mon amie, you can't deny my sparkle." Aoyama said.**

Everyone outside of class A had a good laugh at that. And even some of the members joined in. Poor french lad.

**"It'll be better this way. Take out the I, and shorten the cannot to can't." Midnight smiled.**

**"It's stunning, mademoiselle." Aoyama replied.**

"How about the twinkling hero: Shooting Star? Stars twinkle and you have a laser." Izuku suggested.

"Or maybe the twinking hero: Twinkle Beam, if you want to stick with the laser aesthetic." I added.

"What marvelous names!. Magnifique!" Aoyama approved of the names, thanking us for them.

**"You're not really French, are you? That's just an act!" Sato accused, getting no response from the blonde.**

"He _does_ have a Japanese name." Kendo said.

"I was actually born in France to Japanese parents. You know what they say about assumptions mademoiselle!" Aoyama corrected, to the shock of those who thought it was an act.

**"Okey-dokey, let me go next! My codename: Alien Queen!" Mina said, to the immediate rejection of Midnight.**

"Wha-? How was that not ok?!" Tetsutetsu asked, confused on how Deatharms or Gunhead got green-lighted when Alien Queen couldn't..

"Because it's literally a villain name! Even if it's not a real one." Midnight replied. Fair point but I still thought it was a cool name, it would even get her points with some of the retro lovers out there.

**"Gero, I think I got one. I've had this name in mind since grade school. Rainy season hero: Froppy." Tsuyu showed her hero name which was very popular with pretty much everyone.**

**"That's delightful! It makes you sound approachable! What a great example of a name everyone will love!" Midnight said as the class started cheering Froppy.**

"That really is a good one. It sounds perfect." Pony said, thinking that it would be great for all ages, especially the younger audiences.

**"I've got mine too! The sturdy hero! My name is Red Riot!" Kirishima exclaimed.**

**"Interesting. You're paying homage to the chivalrous hero Crimson Riot, yes?" Midnight asked, approving of the callback.**

**"That's right. He may be kind of old school, but someday I want to be just like he was, crimson as my idol." Kirishima said.**

"Hell yeah! That hero looks super manly!" Tetsutetsu high-fived him, knowing who he was going to look up later.

**"If you're bearing the name of someone you look up to, then you have that much more to live up to." Midnight said.**

**"I accept the challenge." Kirishima replied.**

**'Wow, that's so cool. When I was a kid, I had a couple names picked out.' Izuku thought.**

"Oh no.." Izuku said, with resigned horror on his face.

"Oh yes!" I smirked.

**"Huh? You want me to help you pick out your hero name?" Inko asked as Izuku jumped around with a notebook in his hands.**

"Yay! Little Deku again! I love these scenes!" Ochako cooed while Izuku was having a nervous breakdown…Again.

"That's it! I'm out of here! Where's the exit?!" Izuku panicked while desperately looking around.

"There isn't one. It's my dimension, remember? You don't leave unless I want you to." I said. God he makes this way too easy.

**"Let's see here. There's Mighty All Man, and Mighty Boy, and All Might Junior." Inko said.**

**"That's me!" Shota Izuku cheered.**

**"Mighty Man, or Captain All Might. Oh, I like Super All Might." Inko smiled.**

**"Super!" Izuku cheered. His mom cheered and picked him up.**

At this point Yagi had his jaw dropped. Either unable, or unwilling to think about how much of a fanboy his successor really was. It was rather adorable though.

"Todoroki-kun, please, hit me with that big blast from the sports festival again!" Izuku begged, to which Todoroki actually considered, but then thought against because this was just too funny..

"You stupid nerd." Bakugo rolled his eyes. Ignoring the fact that he was only _slightly_ less of an All Might nerd at that age.

"Adorable nerd!" The girls cooed in unison. All agreeing that very Small-Might needed to be protected.

**'I was so happy. Coming up with all those names was fun. But there's no way I can choose a name that riffs off of his yet.' Izuku thought.**

**"Hey, I have an idea. How does Jammingwhey sound to you?" Jiro suggested to Kaminari, who was having trouble.**

**"Oh it's like Hemingway, who wrote A Farewell to Arms, right? Pretty clever. I like it!" Kaminari gave a thumbs up, until he saw Jiro holding back a laugh.**

**"No, it's because even though you're powerful you always...jam your brain and go whey!" Jiro chuckled uncontrollably.**

**"Oh come on Jiro! Quit messing with me!" Kaminari yelled as Jiro walked up.**

I stealth my way towards the adults of the group and whisper. "3 years until they're an item, max." I said while putting down 10k yen for a bet.

"Wait can't you see the future? Doesn't that mean you already know the results ahead of time?!" David caught on to my bs and I had to pull a Zoidberg.

**"The hearing hero: I'm Earphone Jack." Jiro smiled as Midnight approved it.**

"Going by the name of your quirk. Pretty cool, plus it keeps things nice and simple." Shoda said to the agreement of most. Sometimes it's the simple things that work best.

**"The tentacle hero: Tentacole." Shoji said, keeping it simple as well.**

**"I like what you're doing with that. A nice portmanteau." Midnight said.**

**"The taping hero: Cellophane." Sero said as Midnight gave him a thumbs up.**

"That's a good one." Kuroiro said, liking the way it called back on his quirk without doing so word for word.

**"Martial Arts hero: Tailman." Ojiro said.**

**"I'm the sweets hero: Sugarman!" Sato exclaimed.**

"Wow we got a full second of screen time combined! That's a new record!." Satou exclaimed, sadly it was too true.. And now Ojiro is depressed.

**"Pinky!" Mina said angrily.**

**"Make those looks work for you, girl!" Midnight agreed.**

"I like Alien Queen better." Toru said, with others agreeing. It was better than Pinky at least.

**"Stun Gun Hero: I am Chargebolt! Electric, don't you think?" Kaminari asked.**

"A little on the nose, but cool nonetheless." Was the general consensus.

**"Makes me all tingly!" Midnight said.**

*Involuntary shivers

**"The Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl!" Toru said.**

"Eh." Not very original...And probably copyrighted.

**"I hope that I can live up to this name. The Everything Hero: I'm Creati." Momo said.**

**"Creative!" Midnight replied.**

"You could have also gone with the mythological route. Izanami, the goddess of creation would have been cool." I add my two cents, and to my surprise she took notes. Cool, might see a name change in the future.

**"Shoto." Todoroki went with his first name, not really sure what to use.**

"Wait, seriously? This is a perfect opportunity to come up with something cool!" Tsubaraba complained. Come on he had fire and ice powers! The naming possibilities were endless!

"To be fair, Shoto is a cool first name. But still, everyone, let's try to come up with something better." I said which got people brainstorming.

"How about Frostburn?" Izuku suggested one of the more obvious names first. It was received rather well.

"Cocytus?" Shiozaki suggested, going mythological with the ice realm.

"Icy hot!" Guess who.

"Frostfire? Or if that's too similar to Izuku-kun's then how about Snowflame?" I suggest.

"Maybe, no, absolutely not, maybe, and that last one's actually rather nice.." Todoroki replied to each suggestion.

**"Jet Black Hero: Tsukuyomi." Tokoyami said. Midnight moaned at that name. "God of the night!"**

"I approve. Although I would have gone with The Raven. Both for the obvious reasons, along with the dark poetic allusion." I chip in to which Tokoyami nods.

"I had thought of that name as well, however I felt that it was a bit too obvious. Plus not many remember the classics of centuries past." He replied. Ever the robust speaker.

**"I'm the Fresh Picked Hero: Grape Juice!" Mineta exclaimed.**

"Meh." Nobody really cared much for that name.

**Kouda presented his name as Anima, which Midnight approved.**

The listeners were fine with it too. It had the same feel as Creati, but with Kouda's powers it fit well. Too bad Beast Boy was taken.

**"King Explosion Murder!" Bakugo glared, surprising nobody.**

**"That one's a little too violent." Midnight tried to explain, an exercise in futility.**

**"What do you mean?!" Bakugo asked, not getting the problem.** **Ochako followed up after Bakugo was forced to change his name.**

**"This is the name I thought of: Uravity." Ochako said nervously. She breathed in relief as Midnight approved it.**

"A mix of your own name and your power, pretty nice, although most people that I ask say Infinity Girl would have been a better name." I offer but Ochako rejected it, saying that it didn't really describe her very well.

**"All that's left now is Bakugo, and Iida. Oh yes and Midoriya too." Midnight said. Iida remembered what his brother told him the previous day.**

**"Tenya, I didn't know if I should have said anything yesterday, but..I can't feel my legs." Tensei said weakly.**

"Oh man. I can't imagine not being able to walk again." Mina said with tears welling up. Sympathy for Ingenium grew with that.

"It's too bad your world hasn't developed nerve recovery techniques yet. Though it is rather tricky, although I will say, if medical technology advances at the same rate as in my old world then Ingenium-san should be able to walk in maybe a few years." I reassured. Sure their tech took a hit from the quirk revolution but hopefully that halt in development has stopped by now.

**"I think that the hero Ingenium...is finished, at least for me." Tensei said sadly, accepting what happened.**

**"No, you still have so many people to help and inspire, brother! This can't be true!" Iida cried, tears flowing freely.**

**"That's why...I want you to take the name. Will you do that...for me, Tenya?" Tensei asked, nearly begging.**

**'No..I'm still...' Iida thought before writing down his first name instead.**

"Damn..." Tetsutetsu said, summing up what he just saw.

"I'm not worthy of his name yet." Iida clenched his fist. "However I've come to accept what happened, I hope to get to that point eventually." He finished on a hopeful note.

**"Well Midoriya, are you ready?" Midnight asked. Izuku went up and showed them his name.**

**"Uh, are you sure about that?" Kaminari asked, he didn't know Izuku very well but he thought this name was supposed to be an insult.**

**"Yeah remember that could be your name forever." Kirishima added, feeling impressed that Izuku was brave enough to go with it.**

**"I used to hate it, but then someone told me it could mean something different. So now I really like it." Izuku smiled as he remembered what he said to Bakugo in the combat training.**

**"From now on, Deku is the name of a hero!" Izuku yelled.**

"The best hero!" Ochako smiled, hugging her best friend, who was soon joined by Melissa who also loved the reason behind the name.

**"Deku. That has to be my codename." Izuku smiled. Bakugo looked stunned and Ochako had a big smile.** **The scene changed to the teacher's lounge with All Might and Cementoss looking over the new internship offers.**

**"We got offers for the first years still coming in. This one is for Midoriya." Cementoss said.**

**"Really? Who's after him? WHAT THE-? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" All Might gasped.**

"Wow.. Is this Gran Torino guy _that_ scary?!." Kaminari asked after seeing All Might's terrified expression. He got even more nervous after seeing his own Yagi shaking like a leaf.

**"LORD EXPLOSION MURDER!" Bakugo yelled again, and got rejected just as fast.**

"..."

**The names ended and Aizawa dismissed the class to choose among their lists.**

**"I want to fight crime in a big city." Kirishima said, thinking of heroes like Death Arms, Red Riot, and All Might.**

**"I want to go somewhere with a lot of flooding. Maybe a lake?" Tsuyu said, weighing her options. Todoroki stared at his list and stopped when he saw Endeavor's agency on it.**

"Oh, that's quite a predicament. On one hand, he's a flaming bag of garbage, but on the other hand, he's the number 2 hero." Mineta said something non-perverted for once. Todoroki felt the same way at the time, he didn't regret doing it though, if he didn't then Izuku and Iida might have actually..

**"Mt. Lady's my top choice!" Mineta exclaimed, nobody bothered questioning why.**

Mineta shivered at that, regretting his life choices.

**"Mineta-chan, are you thinking something perverted?" Tsuyu asked, which he replied with 'possibly'.**

"At least he's honest about it." I shrugged at the unapologetic pervert, it was better than a closet pervert at least.

**"You made it pretty far in the tournament. It's weird that you didn't get any offers." Ojiro said.**

**"I know!" Mina exclaimed. **

"Yeah, I have no idea why she got no offers, Mina-chan fought well in the tournament and only lost to the 3rd place winner." Tsuyu said with her usual finger tic.

**As Ochako asked him who his pick was, Izuku started muttering again, showing that he was thinking long and hard on who to pick. Ochako on the other hand already decided.**

**"I already settled on my pick. The one that the Battle Hero: Gunhead runs." Ochako said.**

**"Are you sure that's where you want to intern, Uraraka-san?" Izuku asked, to which she confirmed saying that she got an offer from him.**

**"But I thought you were gonna be a hero like Thirteen-sensei, more into rescuing than fighting." Izuku said, still confused over her choice.**

**"That's the plan, but I've been thinking ever since the festival, at least since I faced off against Bakugo. The more I learn, the more possibilities I'll have! Learning from a battle hero will give me a whole different perspective!" Ochako explained, and Izuku agreed. Specializing was important but it was always nice to have a back up plan.**

**"But there's something I've been meaning to ask you the whole class. Why are you trembling?" Ochako asked as the rest of the class also realized that Izuku was in fact shaking.**

**"Oh, this? It's exercise." Izuku replied nonchalantly.**

**"EXERCISE?! Were you doing that during the whole class?" Ochako asked in disbelief, not believing the kind of stamina it took to keep that up for hours, the rest of the class also noticed that Izuku was actually hovering a few centimeters over the chair instead of sitting down.**

"..Wait a second" Ochako said as a few people turned and saw that their Izuku was, in fact, trembling. "You've been doing that here too?!" Ochako yelled.

"Uhhh...yeah." Izuku chuckled, slightly embarrassed. It's not like he can stop, at this point if he doesn't work out constantly then he'll never fully master OFA. The rest of his class sighed in exasperation at their friends dedication while class B and even some of the pros looked impressed.

**During the commotion caused by Izuku's workout, Iida wrote down his choice with a blank expression.**

"Well that's no ominous at all." Kaminari said sarcastically.

**"Hey Deku-kun, wanna walk together?" Ochako asked. Izuku nodded and they turned to look at Iida, who was gone.**

**"My guess is he's turning his forms in right now." Izuku said as All Might suddenly appeared bent over.**

**"I am here in a bizarre position!" All Might exclaimed.**

"Pfft, talk about double meanings. I guess he was really worried about this Gran Torino guy right?" Jiro asked only for Yagi to keep trembling. '*sweatdrop Yeesh, it's like his name alone causes a nervous breakdown.'

**"Come with me a sec." All Might said. Izuku nodded and they met at the bathroom.**

**"I'll get straight to the point. You've received an offer from a hero who would like to take you on. The hero's name is Gran Torino. He taught at this school but only for 1 year. In fact the man was my homeroom teacher. He knows about One For All too." All Might said.**

"Oh, you didn't mention him in your conversation with Recovery Girl." Momo remembered to no one's surprise.

"He retired a long time ago so I forget to include him sometimes." All Might shivered, as if his old teacher would find him even in this separate dimension.

"I can see why after working with him. He's terrifying." Izuku agreed, rubbing his old wounds from when he 'sparred' with Torino.

**"This guy sounds totally awesome!" Izuku exclaimed with a blush.**

**"Yes, but is this because I mentioned you in the letter I sent him? Legs stop shaking! Or did he watch the festival and think my training was inadequate? Ooh, scary! Too scary! You should work with him if that's what your heart says. Anyway, here's the address." All Might handed a piece of paper to Izuku, stuttering the whole time.**

**'Just how scary is this guy?' Izuku thought, seriously who could scare All Might this much?!**

"Hehe, I can just imagine 30 years from now, you telling your successor the same stuff about Mr. Aizawa. "He was my homeroom teacher. He knows about One For All because we both got abducted by some cross eyed asshole. Is this because I contacted him after all this time? Scary! Too scary! Those red eyes and that scary scarf!" I laughed at just how likely that's going to be.

**Aizawa looked at Iida's list in the teacher's lounge and saw only 1 choice. 'A hero agency in Hosu. Don't tell me.' He thought as Iida ran home.**

"Why is this so intense now?!" Satou asked, not realizing the implications.

"Wait, Hosu.. Wasn't that.." Momo figured it out soon after, giving Iida a worried look.

**The class gathered at the train station to be dismissed. Aizawa scolded for improper language, and they were dismissed. "Iida-jun, if you ever want to talk, you know we're here for you. Because we're friends, right?" Izuku asked, hoping to help his friend.**

**"Of course. Thank you both." Iida gave another fake smile before walking away looking angry.**

"This doesn't look like it will end well, Gero.." Tsuyu said with a worried expression. The sentiment was shared by everyone else though Iida tried to reassure them.

"I apologize for making you all worry but just know that we got out of the situation just fine. I deeply regret my actions that day but I'm just happy to be alive to do so." With that we took a few minutes break before the next episode started.

**Well that's all for now, hopefully the Gamer's next chapter will be out soon enough. After that I'll finally be able to start writing Season 2 for Konosuba. Until then I hope you all have a great day!**


	38. Full Cowling revealed!

**This chapter pretty much picks up from where the last left off so no intro this time. **

**P.S: The following message is addressed to SilentX115. And to a lesser extent, my other readers. I respond to reviews through the PM feature, the mentioned reader had his PM's disabled so I couldn't respond to his question in the usual way. **

**I did the same thing on my 'A world blessed Vol 2' fic on the off chance that they would read it. I'll answer the question here too. I wrote the plot for ch 36 myself, If I ever do a multiverse chapter and 'dont' credit anyone, it either means that it was a self made work, or I just plain forgot.**

**STORY START!**

**"Hello? I'm Izuku Midoriya, I'm here from UA high school." Izuku entered the house and was shocked to see Gran Torino laying in a pool of red liquid.** **"Holy whoa, he's dead!" Izuku gasped, beginning to panic.**

**"I'm alive." Gran Torino suddenly lifted his head up.**

**"He's aliiiiive!" Izuku sighed in equal parts relief and confusion.**

A few people laughed at that but even more were sweat dropping. 'This is the guys All Might and Izuku were worried about?' They thought in unison. All Might on the other hand was just patting Izuku on the shoulder, the two former students knowing the other's pain.

**"Whoops. I was carrying a plate of sausage dipped in ketchup when I accidentally tripped and fell down, clumsy me." Gran Torino said, playing it off as if it was normal for him to do all that in his hero costume.**

**'Ok, that's a little weird.' Izuku thought with a hint of suspicion. This was the guy All Might was afraid of?**

**"Now what's your name, boy?" Gran Torino asked, Izuku replied immediately.** **"I'm Izuku Midoriya from UA high school!" Only to be met with silence followed by the same question.**

**"You're who now?" Gran Torino asked, playing up the deaf card.**

**"I'm Izuku Midoriya!" Izuku said again, clearly confused and increasingly worried.**

**"So what's your name, boy?" Gran Torino asked, which seemed to be the last straw for Izuku.**

"No no no no." All Might shivered, hoping that his student didn't do anything stupid. Like let his guard down, or to dare assume that he was just an old man.

"*Sigh, Just watch." Izuku spoke up, already feeling his classmates and the other hero's confusion.

**'Oh great. I knew he had to be pretty old, but I didn't expect him to be bonkers!' Izuku thought as Gran Torino sat down.**

**"I could really use some food." Gran Torino said.**

**"Some food?!" Izuku repeated angrily. Finally losing his patience**

"No you fool! He was waiting for you to lose patience!" All Might yelled at the projector, as if it would help the past Izuku out of his current issue.

**"Toshinori?" Gran Torino guessed, which proved to be the last straw as Izuku took out his phone.**

**"Midoriya! Uh sorry, I just need to make a phone call." Izuku said as he tried to call All Might only to realize that the old hero was looking through his stuff "Hey, that's my stuff!" Izuku shouted as Gran Torino searched through his suitcase.**

**"Why don't you fire off a One For All smash at me? I want to know how far you've come in terms of handling its power." Gran Torino said seriously, none of his previous 'old man' voice left.**

"...Ah crap he's using the martial arts master stricken with dementia schtick." Ojiro muttered, how didn't he notice this sooner! His own sensei tried to do it but it failed miserably. Nobody believed the 50 ish karate teacher when he tried.

"He's perfected his technique for decades." All Might explained, his old sensei was quite the actor. A common trait among heroes since they were effectively celebrities.

**'Is this even the same guy as before?' Izuku thought nervously.**

**"Hey what are you doing here?" Gran Torino asked back to his senile side.**

**'What the heck is with this guy?!' Izuku thought as he gasped.**

"Young Midoriya No! Don't fall for it!" All Might yelled out once again. More than a few sweatdropped at this. It was like a dad screaming at the tv, hoping that it would do something.

**"I'm here because I need to learn how to control One For All. I have to get so much better at it. I'm also here...because I don't know if All Might has much time left. I'm sorry, but I can't spend my whole week fooling around. I hope you'll excuse me sir." Izuku said as he prepared to leave.**

**"As I thought." Gran Torino said before he suddenly leaped around the room with his jet quirk.**

"Whoa! So cool!" Ochako exclaimed, the quirk giving her outer space vibes. Like those old spacesuits that used air pressure to move around in the void.

**He suddenly jumped above the doorway and stuck up there, looking at Izuku with a glaring smile.** **"It's time for you to show me what you can do, ya newbie. Hehehe." Gran Torino said.**

Everyone looked at All Might after that. 'Guess he got inspiration from his old teacher.' The students thought, remembering what he said during their first lesson. At least he wasn't as physical as the elderly hero.

**"I watched the UA Sports Festival on television. The way you used your power was unthinkable. He's not training you well. He may be the symbol of peace and the number one hero, but he's a total novice when it comes to teaching. I can only imagine what a blunder he is in the classroom." Gran Torino said.**

"Ouch. He's not _that _bad. At least not all of the time." Tsuyu tried to say but the looks from some of 1-A's students and the other teachers overshadowed her..Rough room.

"Thank you for trying young Asui." A now depressed All Might said while going back into the fetal position.

**'Hey, All Might called us newbies too. And he has 2 sides, sometimes playing dumb. This really is his teacher!' Izuku thought, noticing the similarities.**

**"I can't stand to see you use your power like that, so I suppose I'll just have to teach you. Now hurry and get your costume on." Gran Torino ordered, leaving no room for argument.**

**"I'm ready, teach me everything!" Izuku smiled, not knowing the hell he just signed himself into.**

"Yeah, here we go!" Kirishima clapped with his quirk, getting hyped up at the thought of seeing All Might's teacher in action. Mei on the other hand smiled knowingly since Izuku was about to use his new costume that she created herself.

**Izuku read the letter Mei wrote for him about the changes made to his costume.**

**'I can't believe the support course made design changes without asking me. Guess I shouldn't be surprised after seeing Hatsume at work. This will be my first battle in the new version of my mom's suit.' Izuku thought as he was shown in his new costume.**

"Honestly I like this version better. It kept the overall look of the original but added utility and extra protection." Inko commented, giving the new costume a critical glance. "I never expected you to use the costume I made forever." She'd rather her son wear a professionally made costume than risk his life to try and make her feel better.

"It was an amatuer piece and I knew it wouldn't last long for any real hero. Especially one as prone to danger as my son.." She semi-joked, making her son squirm a bit at her halfhearted glare.

**"Show me a smash." Gran Torino said.**

**"Uh, are you sure this is a good idea? I've never used this suit before. And if I accidentally fire off a shot at 100%, your body wouldn't be able to handle it." Izuku warned, not wanting to hurt the old hero.**

**"Geez kid, a chatterbox, aren't you? I'm losing patience!" Gran Torino suddenly leaped around and kicked him in the back.**

"Oh my, that'll leave a mark." Iida turned away, knowing just how painful a high speed kick felt. Mostly because he's usually the one dishing it out.

"It did. A lot of them actually." Izuku confirmed, a hollow look in his eyes as he rubbed the phantom pains that stayed with him.

**"That really hurt." Izuku muttered. Gran Torino then for some reason smashed his own microwave.**

**He tried to analyze Gran Torino's movements, imagining the egg not exploding in the microwave.** **'He's passed behind me twice, so now...' Izuku turned around and attempted to hit Torino but he dodged it.**

**"Clever analysis, newbie. But your movements are stiff, and there's discord within your mind. That's why I bested you." Gran Torino said as he pinned Izuku with his hand on his face.**

**"Crap, I thought for sure I was gonna land that punch." Izuku said, clearly dejected that he missed.**

"That was your first mistake. Having hope." All Might shivered.

**"The way you used your power in the cavalry battle and the tournament show you're adjusting to the quirk. You understand its fundamentals. But your admiration for All Might and sense of loyalty to him are shackles on you. And you believe One For All is more special than it really is. Think about that on your own time. Meanwhile, I'll go buy us some grub. Clean this place up while I'm gone." Gran Torino said as he left.**

**'My admiration for All Might..is a shackle?' Izuku thought, trying to find the meaning behind the words.**

"It's true. You have to think for yourself and not try to act like me so much." Yagi confirmed. Of course Izuku has come a long way in that department. He's slowly but surely becoming his own hero, not just a copy of his mentor.

**The screen shifted to Iida patrolling Hosu with Manual.**

"So it's time for this plot device.. I have a bad feeling about this." Satou muttered, remembering just what happened in Hosu that same week.

**"I see. You're using street patrols to suppress crime." Iida said to Manual, trying to start up a conversation. The guy was approachable and all, but there wasn't much to speak about.**

**"Yeah. Man, I can't believe Ingenium's little brother is interning at my agency. You must've gotten offers from agencies with much bigger followings than mine." Manual said as he waved to a few civilians.**

**'The hero killer. He's managed to elude capture for his crimes until now. I've gotta try to track the villain down, because..I can't forgive him for what he's done.' Iida promised to himself.**

"A revenge mission?! That's heavy, man!" Kirishima said, though he understood why Iida would try it. The rest of the class were in various states of shock seeing their goody two shoes class rep think like that.

"These things happen. Revenge is common but rarely worth the consequences. Though going after a known, dangerous criminal who managed to defeat your more skilled and experienced older brother wasn't the smartest move." I tried to make my point clear. Don't start something unless you can finish it, and your prepared for what comes after.

**The screen shifted to the Hero Killer meeting with Shigaraki and Kurogiri in their bar.**

**"I see now. You're the ones who attacked UA. You want to put me in your little group." Stain stated, holding back any emotions while he was still in possible enemy territory.**

**"Yeah, you'll be great. You've got so much experience." Tomura replied, not knowing just how much danger he was in.**

"So they are connected..." Izuku muttered, genuinely surprised. From what he got during his fight Stain seemed to have opposite ideals to Tomura's.

**"What's your mission?" Stain asked, if they gave him the wrong answer then this meeting would end, one way or another.**

**"For now? I just want to kill All Might. I like to destroy anything that pisses me off. Like this little brat here." Shigaraki held up a picture of Izuku.**

"First year at U.A and you already have an arch nemesis! Way to go man!" Mirio complimented. It was pretty much a hero right of passage and to have one so early was impressive. Mirio himself had a few but that was only because he was considered the strongest student.

**"I was a fool to think you could offer me anything. The truth is you're the type of person I hate most in this world. What meaning is there to killing if you don't have real convictions?" Stain glared, ready to end them at any moment.**

"Wait so he didn't join them? Damn, that means the media pretty much gave the League of Villains some free advertising." Aizawa commented with clear annoyance in his voice. Little did he know just how true that was.

**'The hero killer Stain. Tomura Shigaraki only cares about wanting violence, so we brought this man to guide him. Perhaps we made a mistake.' Kurogiri thought as Stain drew his knives.**

"Ya think?" Awase scoffed, though he was secretly enjoying watching the villains fight amongst each other.

**"Master, should I step in?" Kurogiri asked, worried over his charge's safety.**

**"Let it happen. It seems to be the only way he'll learn anything." All For One replied callously, knowing that Tomura needed to grow up eventually.**

"So I guess he's more of the sink or swim kind of master, looks like he's throwing his lackey into the deep end." Bakugo said while smirking, waiting for the fireworks to go off.

"A lackey with a deadly quirk though." Izuku piped in remembering how dangerous both combatants were. The winner was pretty up in the air, though in close combat Stain _did_ have the advantage.

**Back with Izuku, he was deep in thought.**

"God damn it!" Bakugo yelled out at missing the fight. "Deku's training can wait! I want to see those two assholes kill each other!" He raged while being tuned out by everyone else who were used to his antics.

**'My admiration for All Might is a shackle? I understand the fundamentals, but my movements are stiff, and there's discord in my mind. I believe One For All is more special than it is. Is that what's making my movements stiff? What does stiff even mean? Ok, think about it. What makes a movement flexible?' Izuku thought, going through his vast otaku knowledge for an answer.**

"You know, if our world were a comic book I can't help but feel that Izuku-kun would be the 4th wall breaking character.." Mirio said, in pretend deep-thought. More than a few chuckled at that, Izuku's nerd knowledge could finally be applied to something useful!

**"I know! How I think about it, those big smashes are like my special moves! Quirks are just extensions of our bodies! So then, I need to start thinking of One For All as being part of me!" Izuku exclaimed as he wrote in his notebook.**

"It makes sense that he thought of his powers that way since he spent his whole quirkless, thinking of them as extraordinary gifts instead of parts of us was common among the earlier generations of quirks." Nezu said, and honestly nobody could blame them, what would you think if superpowers suddenly became a thing?

**'At least he's adept at forward thinking, for a kid. But I already knew that from the festival. You found a good one, eh, Toshinori? Or should I say, All Might?' Gran Torino thought, slightly impressed with his new student.**

**The screen shifted to Best Jeanist's agency.**

**"To be perfectly frank, I don't like you very much." Best Jeanist said as Bakugo gave a confused reply.**

"NO! FUCK NO! Skip this shit right fucking now!" Bakugo yelled at me, hands sparking even more than usual. Honestly I was thinking about it. Best Jeanist was pretty annoying for me too. Hmm, torture Bakugo? Or spare everyone the experience of listening to Jeanist?..

"You know what sure. I don't like the guy either, the whole idea that a hero needs to act and look a certain way all the time rubs me the wrong way. Your appearance and attitude shouldn't matter so long as your actions are just." Heroes like Wolverine, Batman, and Saitama are proof of this.

**The screen shifted to Fourth Kind's agency.**

**"WHOOOOA! Tetsutetsu?" Kirishima gasped.**

**"Kirishima!" Tetsutetsu returned his rivals surprise.**

**"Hey man! What are you doing here?" They shook hands. Acting friendly after their fight in the tournament.**

**"We were able to put in 2 offers this year. Let's begin right away." Fourth Kind answered.**

"The Chivalrous Hero: Fourth Kind himself! He's an amazing hand to hand fighter!" Midoriya exclaimed. Fanboying over the mid-tier hero.

'Izuku fun facts..It has a nice ring to it.' The others thought in amusement as Izuku slowly calmed down from his veritable tsunami of information.

**"I look forward to working with you." Kirishima and Tetsutetsu said at the same time.**

**"I was impressed by the guts both of you showed in the Sports Festival. I like you two. However, being a hero isn't easy and you can't rely on brute force alone. So this week, you'll learn from my experience." Fourth Kind said. **

**"That's the chivalrous hero!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed.**

**"He's so manly." Kirishima added, something told the audience that this was going to go on for a while.** **The screen then shifted to Gunhead and Ochako.**

**"Basic hero goal: control crime, right? When a crime occurs, the police will contact us. We file reports on the services we provide, assisting with arrest, rescuing people, etc. Then a special agency looks at our work and decides how much we should be paid. You'll catch on quick, kiddo." Gunhead explained in a sing song voice.**

"That sounds like a really unstable form of income. What happens if those 'special agencies' decide that a certain hero, or group of heroes don't deserve to be paid equally for their work? Or if a flashier hero takes the spotlight, burying the other heroes and preventing them from getting paid?" I mouthed off my questions. A system like that was just asking for corruption to crop up.

"There are other agencies responsible for rooting out corruption within the payment agencies." Aizawa responded, though that just made it worse in my eyes. He also seemed to find the arrangement ridiculous. An underground hero himself, he did in fact deal with the problems I mentioned.

"So a government agency is responsible for rooting out corruption within another government agency.. Do I even need to point out the problem with that?." Hero society was looking more and more like a house of cards the more I heard about it.

**The screen shifted to Momo.**

**"Additionally, heroes are allowed to have side jobs. There were a lot of arguments about this at first, but the public demanded it. I'm about to film a commercial." Uwabami said.**

**"I was kind of hoping to see something more actiony." Kendo's said, not at all expecting this when she signed up for the internships.**

**"No! This kind of attention is something you can't avoid if you're a pro! Besides, she was kind enough to extend an offer to an unworthy student. So I'll take any lesson she has to give!" Momo exclaimed.**

"Momo-san, here's some advice from someone who's been in your shoes. Never inflate the ego of someone who thinks they're in charge. You're definitely worthy of attention, in fact among the other students your potential as a hero is one of the highest." My words bring a smile to her face, she was going through some self confidence issues at the time.

"Internships are already dangerously close to slave labour as they are, especially when Uwabami used your image for the sake of profit with that commercial. The so called 'hero' that chose you only did so for your looks. If you ask me, she didn't use, or deserve either of your talents." I never liked Uwabami, she seemed to be the narcissistic type who focused more on her own fame than her hero work.

**The screen shifted to Jiro.**

**"Heroes must train constantly! Can't take a break, even when you're on patrol!" Death Arms said as he ran with Jiro next to him.**

"That's...not a good idea at all. Rest is just as important as work. If you work out too much, even on duty, you'll be too exhausted to fight properly." Aizawa said, acutely aware of the hypocrisy of what he said. So aware in fact that he fell asleep not 2 seconds later.

**Tsuyu was shown doing push-ups in her internship. Then the screen shifted to Endeavor's agency.**

**"You're finally ready to walk down the path of the mighty, Shoto." Endeavor said with a smirk.**

**"I have no intention of following any path you've made for me. Only I can decide my future." Todoroki answered.**

**"Is that so? You should go get ready. We're going out." Endeavor said smirking the entire time. Back with Izuku, Gran Torino was sleeping.**

**'Seriously? The first day, and all he did was train me once.' Izuku thought before going outside to train on his own.**

"Wait a second. Izuku, did you get no sleep the night before…" Todoroki asked, dropping the honorific from the surprise. All he got in response was a nervous chuckle from his friend. "You really are too much sometimes."

**'Mr. Aizawa and Kirishima said that if I master my quirk, I'll be able to do so many things. If I can just learn to use 5% effectively, I'll be able to move like Kacchan.' Izuku thought.**

"Tsk, damn copycat." A salty Bakugo grumbled, not denying the fact that Izuku was catching up to him.

**'Imagine the egg not exploding. Put power in my legs. Now.' Izuku jumped up and face planted into the wall.**

A good few people cringed and covered their noses at that. That's the downside of having super strength but no durability to compensate, ouch.

**'I can't take the time to visualize the result like I normally do.' Izuku observed, but kept trying anyway. His stubbornness outpacing his creative thinking, Izuku kept trying to do it for hours but to no avail. The screen eventually cut to the next morning, Gran Torino was up.**

**"Good morning! Hey, what's wrong with you?" Gran Torino asked a clearly sleep deprived Izuku who tried to play it off.**

**"I tried to practice by myself but it was just no good." Izuku said with an exhausted smile.**

**"Heh, it was your first time, so it's to be expected. Of course All Might doesn't get that because he was pretty much able to use One For All right off the bat. Of course he had the body going for him." Gran Torino reminisced.**

"To be fair, One For All was weaker then. Plus I had a much taller and broader frame so the power was easier to distribute." All Might explained, he was a natural at the basics but he still had to work for the full power of it, and to accumulate more power for the future.

**"All Might as a student, huh? Tell me, what was he like back then?" Izuku asked wanting to know more about his mentor.**

**"It was all combat training for him." Gran Torino replied as an image of him punching All Might showed. It was strong enough to make the young man vomit on the spot.**

**'No wonder All Might was so scared of this guy.' Izuku thought while visibly shivering.**

**"The training was difficult but I couldn't hold back. He was entrusted to me by a sworn friend who had just passed away." Gran Torino said, thinking back on Nana and how things used to be.**

**"Can you tell me anything about the guy?" Izuku asked, wanting to know more about All Might's predecessor. They were interrupted by the door bell ringing though.**

"DAMN IT TOSHINORI! You can't just leave that kind of history unsaid! What if something happened before you could tell him huh?!" A familiar voice erupted from the roof, a small body slamming into Yagi's stomach for a split second before disappearing.

"I'M SORRY SHISHOU! FORGIVE ME!" Yagi begged while hiding beneath the kitchen table, scared shitless over what just happened. And frankly so was I.

'H-how the hell did he get in here?! Are the other gods pranking me?!' Pranking people and traumatizing them was **my** job damn it! I was going to have words when this was over..

**Izuku went to pick up a package at the door. It was a microwave. "For some reason, mine broke yesterday." Gran Torino joked, though Izuku wasn't sure whether he was serious or not.** **"Let's eat some frozen food." The old hero offered with a goofy smile on his face.**

**"But you only got dessert." Izuku pointed out though his new teacher didn't seem to mind. As the meal was being prepared Izuku was deep in thought over his quirk.** **'Using my quirk has to be as easy as taking a breath. Everyone else has had 15 years to get into that mindset, but not me.' Gran Torino seemed to notice this and tried to get him to lighten up.**

**"Why the long face boy? Just focus on these piping hot pastries! Still frozen!" The old hero said as he tried to bite into a pastry, getting a mouth full of cold dough for his efforts.**

**"What are you an idiot?! You stuck a huge plate in there! That way only one part of it gets hot! Have you never done his before?!" Gran Torino yelled at the top of his lungs, you don't mess with a mans pastries!**

**"Oh, ours isn't the turning type so I guess no-" Izuku's face froze for a moment befor morphing into a look of understanding. "WAIT, I get it! Gran Torino! The frozen pastry in my hand...is me!" Izuku exclaimed.**

"...Nani?" Pretty much everyone asked at the same time, poor Izuku was blushing at the looks he was getting for the admittedly dull metaphor..

**"No it's not! Are you ok?" Gran Torino asked.**

**"I don't mean literally, but I get it. I'm not actually a dessert" He muttered the last part.**

"Eh, I don't know about that. You're still the class cinnamon roll in our eyes Deku-kun!" Ochako teased her crush. As amazing as she thought he was he could still be so goofy at times.

"**I've been summoning One For All whenever I need it, in the places I need it, but then my reaction time gets slower and slower! So then, I just need to leave the power on the whole time, spreading it throughout my entire body. The 5% that I can use." Izuku said while straining to summon his power through his whole body.**

**'Didn't take him long to figure that out. Good.' Gran Torino smirked. Izuku's energy turned into green lightning.**

"Now imagine him at 100%! That green lightning cloak would probably look so cool!" Kaminari exclaimed, as a lighting themed hero himself he could appreciate the aesthetics of Full Cowling.

**"Tell me, can you move? Wanna give it a try?" Gran Torino smiled.**

**"Yes! Let's do this!" Izuku replied, smirking as the screen went black.**

"And there we have it folks. Full Cowling is officially a thing. The next few episodes are going to be a big ones so prepare yourselves, a certain villain is also going to make his appearance soon so you'll all be able to enjoy that fight as it truly happened." I said, making the others excited to see 'Endeavor vs Stain' hm, can't wait to see their faces when they find out the truth!


	39. King of Blacksmiths

**Here we are with chapter 39...My god It's nearly at 40, this was originally supposed to be a side-story but now it's my longest running series...OH WELL! Today's multiverse jump will be of my own creation, a nice homage to a fallen brother in the anime community.**

"Kukuku, this is going to be a fun one!" I chuckled darkly, frightening the mortals who gave me confused looks. "The Izuku we'll be watching is quite unique. The higher ups call him the Blacksmith of Death but I have a better name!"

'W-what's with that anonymous name?!' Was thought by the mortals, shivers running through many of their spines until a brave alien worked up the courage to ask what I called him.

"This Izuku, I call him The King of Blacksmiths. His powers may resemble those of the shinigami, of a particular universe anyway, but they stem from a single unifying central power." I explain, the projector turning on, showing an Izuku wearing a green yukata with a tanto strapped to his back.

**Ochako POV**

**I thought I was a goner, what a way to go, getting myself killed before I even became a hero. At least that was what I thought before I saw **_**him**_** "Hmm, I didn't want to use this particular skill, but I guess I have no choice." The boy she met earlier, who had been rather stoic even then said as he took out his tanto. 'I didn't think they let us have weapons?' **

**Taking out his tanto he pointed it towards the hulking machine, aiming for the center of it's head with a stance that would have looked ridiculous if not for what happened next.**

"**Bankai: Kamishini no Yari." In a timeframe so small it isn't even worth mentioning the monstrous robot's head above them was split in two, even the best cameras watching them would have only seen the tiniest of flashes of light before it was all over.**

"H-holy" Yagi started in english, jaw dropped from what he saw. Even to someone like him who regularly runs at incredibly fast speeds, that blade was a total blur with how it struck! I replayed the scene in ultra slow motion in order for others to see what happened.

"Shit.." Bakugo finished, floored by this Izuku's powerful(and admittedly badass) power. 'Fucking nerd and his stupid cool fucking weeb powers. Fucking bullshit death god magic swords' Now while all of these things were true, he didn't have to be so rude about it.

**Seeing that his work was done Izuku turned back to the girl lying on the ground, ankle most likely broken, or at least sprained from the rubble that fell on it. "Your quirk manipulates gravity right?" He asked, getting a stiff nod from the shell shocked girl who still had her jaw drop from his earlier display.**

"**Then please try to negate the weight of that rubble, I can carry you to the infirmary after that, if that's ok with you?" His slightly awkward question broke her out of her spell as she blushed slightly and did as he asked. **

"Ooh, this Izuku-kun's pretty smooth. I wonder why that is, other than the confidence boost that comes from having long 'sword' of course." Mina's obvious innuendo got several blushes and even more groans from the others, though they were thinking the same question.

**Once the rubble was pushed off he immediately lifted her up into a bridal style carry and walked off to an old lady who was using a syringe as a cane for some reason. "That was rather impressive, though I'll admit I didn't see exactly what you did." She commented before looking at me. **

"**Oh dear, it seems you've a sprained ankle young lady, I'll fix that right up, here take some candy to help with the dizziness." She warned before planting a kiss on my leg for some reason.**

'**What dizzines- Oh there it is!' Her quirk fixed my ankle in seconds while leaving me feeling hungry and nauseous. A dangerous combination. 'Hrk, that's an amazing quirk but the side-effects are killing me!'**

"**Are you ok?" The bo- You know what I'm just going to ask his name now. "Y-yeah, thanks for the save back there. My name's Uraraka Ochako by the way, it's nice to meet you mister.."**

"**Midoriya Izuku, a pleasure. And don't worry about it, what kind of a hero would I be if I just left you there? Anyway, I'd love to stick around and chat but I'm meeting someone in less than an hour and should probably leave ahead of time. Hope I see you in class during the spring!" He said before jogging off.**

'**What an interesting guy. I could have sworn that I heard that name before though..' It was on the tip of her tongue, and she was sure that she'd remember hours later after not thinking about it for a while.**

"God I hate when that happens. Stupid meat based brain and it's inability to instantly recall information" I said while giving my skull a few bonks. The mortals looked at me funny which I took offense to. "What? You would think the same if you had a supercomputer for a brain, it's quite useful."

"So is this Izuku-kun famous or something?" Momo brushed off my barbs and asked the big question. She was right of course, though the reason for his fame was rather unique.

"You'll see soon enough. The scenario here seems to skip up to their first day at U.A. He'll most likely explain himself there." I answered as the screen showed the future class 1-A and Aizawa about to take the quirk apprehension test.

**3rd person POV**

"**Midoriya, you scored the highest on the entrance exam, use your quirk to launch this ball as far as possible." Aizawa drawled, Izuku's name getting attention the moment it was said.**

"**Wait! Midoriya?! That super famous blacksmith that makes weapons for all the top heroes! That Midoriya?!" The master of all things trending, Kaminari shouted out in disbelief as the greenette made his way to the circle, slightly blushing at the outburst.**

"A blacksmith? Interesting, though I doubt that's all of it, the fact that top heroes would use his weapons means that there needs to be _something_ special about them..Was that tanto one of his blades?" Momo muttered out, I just gave her a thumbs up, confirming her guess but not giving any more information, that would ruin the fun.

"**You can interrogate him later, Midoriya, don't get distracted." The student nodded and powered up his quirk. A blue light, similar to lightning flashed and a high quality blade appeared from seemingly nothing.**

**It looked like a normal katana. The cross-guard was a rectangle decorated with a pattern of vertical lines, with the long sides pinched in towards the middle. The overall appearance is similar to a squared-off hourglass. Though just like all his other blades, this one was far from normal.**

"**Roar, Tenken." Izuku called out the blades' release phrase, doing so created a giant, ghostly image of the sword and the limb that wielded it. With this ghostly limb he balanced the ball on it and swung the blade with all his strength.**

"*Whistle, it kinda reminds me of Yaoyorozu-san's quirk, can he create magic swords or something? Kinda like that one multiverse traveling Izuku?" I give them a so-so signal. It was a close guess but not quite.

**Aizawa checked his measuring device after the ball was sent flying and pointed it at the rest of the class. Who were each in various states of excited, curious, or in one person's case, completely shocked at what they just saw.**

"**600 meters. This is a score worthy of a hero, though I know for a fact that you could do better Midoriya. Explain." Aizawa ordered, Izuku answered without much pause.**

"**Anything stronger would have taken too much stamina. This is only the first test so I'd rather not use it all up at the start." He explained, the logical answer getting a nod from his teacher, the tests went on, students excited, and later grimmly determined to do their best.**

**For the 50 meter dash things stayed mostly the same, until Izuku had his turn. This time, the blade he created was anything **_**but**_** standard. A huge scyther blade, larger than his own body appeared in his right hand. It didn't last for long though.**

**Izuku pointed his unreasonably large weapon forward and activated spoke out. "Bankai! Tenza Zangetsu!" With a blast of wind and a surge of strange pressure that everyone felt the blade changed dramatically. The huge blade being replaced by a relatively small, black Daito blade.**

"Must. Have!" Tokoyami choked out at the site of the _extremely_ cool blade in his classmates' alternate's hand. His chuuni nature screaming at him to attain such a weapon.

**Before anyone(Specifically Bakugo) could ask him what happened Aizawa gave the signal and both students rocketed towards the other end of the field. Bakugo was as fast as always, but Izuku was something else. To anyone watching he basically disappeared and reappeared at the end of the line.**

"That's some impressive speed! Easily comparable to my top speed all those years ago. These swords are seriously impressive!" Yagi's genuine praise added weight to this Izuku's speed. It was one thing for someone to move faster than you could see, but having All Might himself call it comparable to his speed was even more impressive.

**After the students managed to compose themselves the grip strength test came next. This time however Izuku had no real way to improve his own score so he took his 60kg score with grace. When he was questioned on his relatively high score he answered. "A blacksmith needs a strong grip to work his craft."**

**For the long jump Izuku thought about it for a moment, his mind cycling through several blades that might help him with this. 'I could use Zangetsu to give me a boost, but that would take too much energy. Minazuki then?..No that would just freak everyone out.. In that case,'**

**With his mind made up he created yet another sword, this time it was an ordinary katana. It had a red hilt and a square tsuba, but like most of his weapons this initial appearance didn't last long. "Bring them to the twilight. Mirokumaru." The blade transformed into a khakkhara of all things, though it had a pointed tip for stabbing.**

"Such a unique weapon, it is rather beautiful." Shoji commented, the budhist tool surprising him, as well as it's seemingly magical ability to control the wind as shown on screen.

**Small tornadoes formed under Izuku's feet as he maneuvered his weapon, moving him across the sandbox without touching the ground. The versatility of his quirk quickly gathering attention from the other students, though none asked him about it since they were under the watchful eyes and ears of Aizawa.**

**With the side-stepping event Izuku once again had nothing to really help him with it so he just did it normally, scoring at the middle of the pack with his relatively dexterous body. He skipped the ball throwing test for obvious reasons which left the long distance run, the seated toe touch, and sit ups.**

**The long distance run was simple enough, his stamina was something to be proud of from his long years at making blades in scorching hot temperatures earning him the bronze medal behind Iida and Momo. **

**His flexibility was nothing to scoff at either so he came in 5th place with the seated toe touch, only beaten by the more flexible girls and Aoyama who was surprisingly limber. Finally came the situps, by this point most people were tired and couldn't really give it their best but thanks to his pacing Izuku managed to make it into the top 3 once again. Only beaten by Momo and Todoroki who had plenty of stamina to spare.**

"I guess his swords aren't infinitely useful after all. What gives though, wasn't he supposed to explain his powers already?" Satou asked me directly, at this point I was getting pretty tired of getting asked the same question over and over so I just skipped Izuku getting his syllabus along with the rest of his classmates where Kirishima popped the big question.

"**Hey Midoriya-san, what's with your quirk anyway? Is it that you can create magic swords? Or do you have multiple?" Kirishima asked good naturedly, the rest of the class paused what they were doing, equally interested about the greenette's answer.**

"**The first. Sort of, it's a bit complicated. You see, what happens is I get dreams relating to swords, from these dreams I get instructions on how to use my quirk to create blades with various abilities, each sealed away by two command phrases." He began his explanation, glossing over the intricacies behind shikai and bankai. They didn't ask for a lecture after all.**

"**However I have to physically forge the blades myself in order for them to work. From there I'm able to create copies of any blade I've ever forged, albeit they are weaker than the original. Is that a good enough explanation?" He asked a little nervously. His quirk was pretty complicated, in fact he had to skip several parts of it to fit it into a single paragraph.**

"Powerful quirk aside, it seems to take quite a bit of skill, dedication, and time to make these blades. A good way of earning your power, I like it." Yagi reviewed and approved of this Izuku's quirk. It was definitely flashy enough for a top hero.

"**Wow! That's so manly dude! It must be great to have such a flashy and convenient quirk like that!" Though his words might have been taken out of context, his tone made it obvious that he meant it in good nature.**

"**It is versatile yes, but not as convenient as you might think." Izuku corrected. "My blades are unique, each and every one of them. Because of this each blade requires me to train in its use, otherwise they'd do more harm than good. Imagine if someone got their hands on Mirokumaru with no training whatsoever." The thought of a random idiot getting their hands on a tornado generator made the students pale in unison.. Yeah nobody wanted to imagine that fiasco.**

"**It's still really cool! If anything it's even manlier that you have to dedicate yourself so much to master all of those powers!" Kirishima spun the weakness into a positive light. Izuku had to admit, it put a smile on his face.**

"It really is! This guy's basically learning to master a new quirk with each sword he makes! How manly is that?!" TetsuTetsu agreed with his rock buddies assessment on the quirk with a quick fist bump.

"**Is that why you only ever sell your weapons to top heroes? They're too dangerous for normal people to handle?" Momo asked from the back of the class, Izuku took a moment to answer, it was a complicated issue.**

"**I suppose that's one reason. The others are that I have a limited supply of weapons. As of now I've only made about 60 blades in total, so only 60 heroes could purchase them. Of those 60 blades I've sold 30. And no I can't sell the copies that my quirk make, when they leave a certain radius around me the blades crumble into dust." He answered in detail before the screen went black.**

"So how did you like this one? I personally love the blacksmith background and the unique abilities of each blade, and if you were wondering why this Izuku was more confident and clear spoken than your own cinnamon roll, well.. 5 years of public fame will drag a person out of their shell." I asked and explained the final discrepancy in this Izuku's personality.

"Honestly I think this version of Izuku-kun is pretty cool. He's definitely strong but he's got that calm, samurai-like disposition going on. Those swords are completely badass though, and his backstory is top-notch." Kaminari gave his seal of approval, most of the others were in agreement of this, though Bakugo grumbled about 'bullshit protagonist powers' before begrudgingly agreeing that it was pretty cool.

With that settled, I prepared the projector for the next regular episode, Stain's fight was coming up and I couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when the three combatants fight toe to toe with a supposed super villain!

**And there we go! I managed to finish this before I had to go dark for thanksgiving break! After this I won't be able to write or upload anything for about a week so I decided to speed up the process. **

**This particular version of Izuku came to me out of nowhere after I started going through my old manga collection, I thought I had left the bleach fandom for good but it just clawed its way back into my skull with inspiration!**

**Honestly I loved the Bleach manga(though the anime left much to be desired..Damn studio Pierrot and their filler hell. Well, I used to love it until the bullshit known as the Thousand year blood war arc. **

**The concept was awesome but the execution just screamed 'WTF' the whole way through. Personally I was fine with the fullbringer arc but the quincy's(Especially Yhwach, aka we needed someone even **_**more**_** OP than Aizen so let's get literal jesus quincy up in here) slowly ruined the power balancing of the story. **

'**Seriously one of them was a straight up reality warper that could imagine anything into existence! The fuck!' I mean, I know Kubo was probably going through a stress induced melt down from all the pressure his corporate overlords were giving him but it eventually just fell apart without any hope of recovery... *Sigh, bleach rant aside I hope you all have a great day, week, and holiday break. Later!**


	40. The Hosu incident Part 1

"Alright everyone, time for the next episode, this will be mostly set up for the big fight coming up but there's still plenty of highlights to look for!" Asobi spoke up while preparing the projector, as it turned on Gran Torino could be seen commenting on Izuku's latest 'power up'

**"Good, keep One For All flowing through your body. If you can learn to control your power that way, you'll be on a completely different level than you were in the Sports Festival." Gran Torino said as Izuku barely held on to his new form.**

"Tell me about it. The first time I saw Izuku-san running around ground Gamma I thought he had a completely different quirk!" Satou exclaimed, still remembering the surprising dexterity that his fellow power type showed out of nowhere.

**"Let's start with 3 minutes. That's how long you have to try to hit me with a smash." Gran Torino said while he stretched his legs. He started the spar by leaping around the room stopping Izuku from powering up.** **"If you can't hold your own against an old man, how will you protect those who are in need?" Gran Torino taunted as Izuku tried his best to power up.**

"A slow start up time is a death sentence in combat. Either work on lowering that time to manageable levels, or work on your stealth to start it up before initiating combat." Aizawa drawled to his student who nodded. Yeah, he learned that lesson the hard way.

**Izuku slid under the couch in an attempt to buy time, he only needed a full second to enter his new form.** **"Don't be stupid. I can still see you!" Gran Torino scolded as Izuku charged up his quirk and jumped up.**

"Good work, though it was only barely enough time to do anything." Aizawa gave his approval for the tactic, it wasn't something that would work twice though.

**"One For All: Full Cowling!" Izuku exclaimed as he charged up his quirk, starting with his arm, throwing the table at Gran Torino and using that opening to spread it to the rest of his body.**

"What does that mean exactly? Is it supposed to be like a cape and cowl type cowl?" Inko asked, not understanding the name. Izuku was going to reply but someone else beat him to it.

"A cowling is a cover of an engine to prevent overheating. So it's a metaphor about him keeping himself from using too much power." Mei answered in her usual speedy voice.

"I get it, like adding resistors to electronics to prevent it from short circuiting." Kaminari commented, deep in thought over some ideas for his own quirk, though he did notice the odd looks he was getting from the others.

"What? My quirk is an electric type, it pays to know the basics!" A good deal of people forgot that while he wasn't the most booksmart amongst his class, he did get into U.A for a reason. They didn't let complete idiots into the country's most prestigious high school after all.

**Izuku attempted to hit Gran Torino but he dodged it, making a gust of wind hit a can behind him. Gran Torino got behind him but Izuku jumped above him and almost landed a punch on him. Gran Torino jumped back and slammed into him hard, sending the hero in training into the wall.**

**"Time's up." Gran Torino announced while cooling down from the fight, stealthily wiping a bit of blood from a cut Izuku gave him earlier.**

"That definitely wasn't 3 minutes, but hey you landed a hit! Nice work!." Kirishima said, while the others cringed slightly from the hit Izuku just took.

"Time moves fast in a fight, minutes turn to seconds when the pressure's on." Yagi jumped in, knowing just how stressful a fight with his former teacher could be. The small smirk on his face showed that he was more than impressed with Izuku's progress.

**"Oh man, looks like I still have a lot of work to do." Izuku grumbled, though he was still happy with the progress he made.**

**"Nice work. You've grown since yesterday and this is just our first go at using One For All this way." Gran Torino said.**

"Developing a new technique and using it so well in under an hour? Yeah I don't know whether to call that talent or genius but.. It makes it even scarier when you imagine a guy like that as a villain." Bondo of class B commented as the rest of his class shivered, remembering Apotheosis.

**'It's been a long time since I've had to seriously dodge an attack. This kid might turn out to be a real monster.' Gran Torino thought as he touched a scratch.**

Izuku couldn't help but blush at his temporary teachers' honest praise.

**"Now time for something very important. We haven't had any breakfast this morning." Gran Torino said, heading for where he left his pastries.** **"So go ahead and heat up those pastries again." Gran Torino said before he saw that the pastries were on the floor.**

**"THEY'RE ALL RUINED!" Gran Torino yelled, while Izuku promised to buy some more.**

A collective snort rang throughout the room at that.

**'I still have a long road ahead, but I can see where I'm going. One For All: Full Cowling. That's my next step to making this quirk my own." Izuku said to himself, excited for what was to come.**

"By the way, I'm skipping over most of your internships. I think we can all agree that not much happened during most of them, barring Tsuyu-san's and Jiro-san's to an extent, trust me this episode is long enough as it is so every second saved counts." A few were annoyed at this but most understood. Some like Mineta and Momo were thankful for it since their own internships were.. Lackluster to say the least.

**The screen shifted to a conversation between All Might and Tsukauchi, the latter of which apologized for showing up unexpectedly.** **"It's always a pleasure to see you, Tsukauchi-san." All Might reassured him. "So how were the investigations?" He asked his old friend.**

**"A number of villains attacked the USJ, but we're puzzled by one. The one you fought, who they called Nomu." Tsukauchi said.**

**"Oh yeah, that strong bird guy." All Might said agreed that he was a strange one.**

**"Through multiple attempts at interrogation, he's shown no reaction. It's like he literally can't think for himself." Tsukauchi revealed while taking out a photo.** **"Here's where it gets interesting. We've discovered the DNA of 4 humans in it. He used to be a low level thug with a history of assault."**

"My question is why does he have a beak and purple hulking skin after what they did?" Kirishima asked. I just shrugged, muttering something along the lines of 'mad scientist bs' and 'a failed attempt at being intimidating' Honestly the thing looked like a cheap halloween big bird to me.

**"It seems he's been altered drastically so that he'd be able to handle multiple quirks at once. But still, giving someone new DNA doesn't give them new powers. Not unless it's completely integrated into someone's DNA. Not all quirks work like One For All." Tsukauchi said, pondering over how such a thing was possible.**

**"It seems that there must be someone out there who can pass on multiple quirks." Tsukauchi said, making All Might gasp. He walked over to the window.**

**"No, it's not possible! Don't tell me he's back again." All Might glared out the window.**

"Tsk, at least now we know. They lost their element of surprise, and if these episodes go on for long enough we might be able to out maneuver him.." Yagi said while looking at me. I mouthed 'no promised' to him, it wasn't my call.

**After that small conversation the perspective changed to Stain pinning Tomura on the floor with a knife in his shoulder. Stain was scolding Tomura over his lack of conviction and how it made him nothing but an aimless weakling.**

"Well that escalated quickly. Least one of those knives is going in the shoulder of someone that deserves it." Jiro commented while munching on popcorn. Watching villains fight each other was pretty entertaining so long as no civilians were around.

**"Hey, you're being a little rough aren't you? Kurogiri, send this guy back, would you?" Tomura said nonchalantly, though the rage was clear in his eyes.**

**"I'm sorry, I can't move. It must be the Hero Killer's quirk at work." Kurogiri replied.**

"Oh, a paralysis quirk. Pretty dangerous for a stealth based fighter like Stain, no wonder he was so deadly.." Aizawa spoke up, knowing the dangers of subtle quirks like his, though he would be far less impressed if he knew the weaknesses of Stain's quirk.

**"The word hero has lost all meaning in this society. The world is overrun by fakes and criminals like you who chase petty dreams." Stain said, slowly inching his blade to Tomura's neck, and consequently the hand on his face.**

**"Hey, what are you doing? If you touch this palm..I'll kill you." Tomura threatened as he grabbed the knife, making it start to decay.**

**"Conviction? Maybe I don't have anything as loaded as that. But if I had to guess, I'd say mine would be killing All Might. If people want to worship trash like him, then I'll destroy their beloved symbol of peace and then crush them while they're in shock!" Tomura smiled like a maniac.**

"Utter insanity." Momo said softly, slightly frightened from the look in Tomura's eyes.

"Perhaps but even a stopped clock is right twice a day. He makes a good point that the glorification of All Might as the symbol of peace is the root of many problems, even if his conclusions are abhorrent the underlying reasons for his hatred have merit." The symbol of peace was a nice idea, but as most idealistic dreams go it ended up failing when confronted by reality.

Even All Might couldn't deny that, in his old age he knew that becoming the symbol of peace may have brought temporary peace, but it ended up destroying him and would lead to a recession of heroics in time. All good things come to an end, and where there are peaks there must come valleys. Izuku may be able to fill in as a replacement, but that would only perpetuate the problem, not fix it.

**"The last of my injuries was finally about to finish healing, and now this. You should know not to play with knives. We don't have a healer in our party, you know." Tomura complained while he scratched his neck.**

**"It seems our goals fundamentally oppose each other. However, this wasn't in vain. We agree that we need to destroy the present." Stain admitted, after he leapt away from Tomura's lazy swipe.**

**"I don't care. Leave, drop dead. I'm the type of person you hate most, remember?" Shigaraki said, Kurogiri also gained his ability to move soon after.**

**"I was testing your motives. People always show their true colors when they're on the verge of death. There is a warped sprout of conviction inside of you. How it'll bloom in the end, I wonder? Maybe I'll let you grow. If you don't turn out well, I'll dispose of you later." Stain made his decision, a hint of arrogance in his voice.**

**"Kurogiri, take him back. Someone this crazy will be nothing but a problem for the League of Villains." Tomura ordered, completely done with this situation.**

**"Please reconsider. This man will be a great asset if he joins us. I'd say this was a success." Kurogiri tried to change his boss' mind, though he knew it was an exercise in futility.**

**"Now return me to Hosu. There are still several false heroes I must attend to there." Stain said, licking his lips as he tends to do.** More than a few in the audience were creeped out by this habit, though those in the know took it as foreshadowing.

**The screen shifted to Iida and Manual coming back from patrol, Manual tried to engage in small talk but Iida was distracted with his own thoughts.**

**'Hero Killer Stain. It was obvious once I looked at your crimes. You usually injure at least 4 heroes at a time. And Tensei's the only hero you attacked in Hosu. Which means, there's a good chance you'll appear in this city again. Good, I'll dispose of you with my own hands.' Iida thought, his malicious aura clear on his face to anyone who paid attention.**

"Let your rage flow through you! Use your anger, it focuses you, makes you stronger...Do it." The reference was not lost among the audience, though the humor was in horrible taste nobody could deny how well it worked.

**After that poor excuse for a reference the screen went to Gran Torino kicking Izuku into a wall again.** **"We should switch up the training. If you get too used to fighting me, you might develop some weird habits." Gran Torino said.**

**"What habits?! I'm just trying to keep up with you!" Izuku yelled, not wanting to give up just yet.**

"He was right Midoriya, not everyone's a speed demon, you should learn to deal with all kinds of opponents, not just hulking brutes or unfairly fast enemies...Or both." Aizawa said, eyes landing on All Might when he finished. Bad habits indeed, if he got used to fighting unfairly powerful villains he might accidently kill the weaker ones without even trying.

**"We're moving on to phase 2. We're going out to fight some villains!" Gran Torino exclaimed, making Izuku gasp.**

"Woop! Finally we get to see his new from in action!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu exclaimed, wanting to see Izuku in live combat.

**"If you only fight against me, you'll be in trouble when you encounter someone who's the complete opposite. The point of this is to gain experience with all types of villains. This is an internship after all." Gran Torino explained while calling over a taxi.**

**"I understand and I totally agree, but I still think I need more time to prepare myself." Izuku said nervously.**

**"You've already been in combat with some real villains. You'll be fine, we're not going to go after anyone that big." Gran Torino reassured.**

Todoroki and Iida facepalmed, though nobody knew why. Judging by what happened that day a few were making educated guesses. Some came close, others hit the nail on the head, even if they were just joking to themselves.

**"In Shibuya, we'll have plenty of small fights to break up, I guarantee." Gran Torino said.**

**"Huh?! In Tokyo! But I don't know if my costume is hip enough." Izuku said self consciously, his costume wasn't exactly eye catching.**

"Since when have you ever cared about looks?" Mina asked genuinely curious.

"I usually don't, but.. Shibuya's a big place and going out there with what's most likely a prototype costume made me a bit nervous. Looks are important for heroes too, especially those who want to aim for the top." Izuku explained, All Might got where he was through power, talent, intelligence, and hard work. But his personality, looks, and overall marketing ability definitely helped elevate him to the top.

**"That costume shows everyone that you're a hero. You should be happy you get to display it in such a bright spotlight." Gran Torino smiled, though Izuku was deep in thought when he realized where they were passing through.**

**'We'll pass Hosu City. I wonder how Iida's doing.' Izuku thought to himself, still a little worried over his friend.**

**Iida was shown patrolling again with Manual.** **"Hey, this is kind of hard to ask but you're after the Hero Killer, aren't you?" Manual asked, already knowing the answer.** **"I couldn't think of another reason why you would choose my agency! Don't get me wrong! I'm glad you did, but...you shouldn't be pursuing personal grudges." He tried to explain as best he could. He liked Tenya, and he wanted to nudge him away from that path.**

"**Heroes don't have the authority to arrest people or punish them. The only reason we're allowed to use our quirks at all is because of the regulations put on them. If you're caught using your quirk for yourself, no matter how noble the reason, it would be a very serious crime." Manual said seriously, trying to drive the point across.**

"Now that's something I completely disagree with. Circumstances must always be taken into account. If a man uses his quirk to defend his family from a villain, would that be considered a crime? Should he be punished for defending himself while the heroes couldn't?" I gave a very common scenario where such a law would be ridiculous.

"Of course not, but by the way your laws are described there's little to no grey area to be found. Laws like these could lead to civil war if the right circumstances are presented.." In fact, it already happened. History just had a nice way of erasing itself for the benefit of the ruling class.

"..." It seems that struck a chord among the students, and if the wide eyed looks that the teachers and adults were anything to go by, they knew exactly what I was referring to when I mentioned civil war. Maybe I was messing with the future a bit, but they had a lot of work to do, might as well give them small hints.

**"I'm not saying the Hero Killer isn't incredibly guilty or anything! You just seem like the earnest type, you know?" Manual waved his hands in a chop motion.**

**"Thank you for the warning." Iida said robotically, not really listening.** **'No. What am I supposed to do with all this burning hatred...if I can't act?' Iida thought, his grip tightening in response to his anger.**

"Use it as a fuel to improve yourself. Sidious was right about a few things, anger does focus you when it has a proper outlet. And it can strengthen you if you have the correct discipline. Emotions aren't your enemy, they are a tool. Use them to make yourself better, don't smother them that will just destroy you from the inside." Too many people tried to deny or fight against their negative emotions, they were there for a reason, humans wouldn't have survived this long without them.

**The screen shifted to Stain, Kurogiri and Tomura once again, this time they were standing atop a water tower, looking over the city of Hosu.** **"I will reform this city. To do so, blood must spill." Stain said to himself, his own personal mantra.**

**"You have a clear goal. Your dedication is admirable." Kurogiri said, though he hid the fact that his methods were idiotic and counterproductive. One man couldn't cut away the rot within hero society. No matter how **_**active**_** he was.**

**"Finally someone who understands. The word hero is a title for those who have accomplished great deeds! This city is full of false champions! Until this society realizes its mistakes, I will continue my work." Stain spoke again, though by his tone it was mostly to himself.**

"The ravings of a madman. These villains are always the most dangerous, especially since they have the uncanny ability to rouse support with the equally insane or downtrodden." Nezu spoke up, knowing just how effective Stain's ideals were when gathering support.

**"He's so noble I could cry." Tomura said, not at all on board with having the man on his side.**

**"This man brings change. In all the cities he has appeared, crime has fallen. The heroes could have increased awareness. Or perhaps the villains are fearful that he might turn on them?" Kurogiri said, noting that his methods did work somewhat, if as the opposite of what they wanted.**

**"It's no good. We can't agree on a basic level, and he annoys me. Bring out the Nomus?" Tomura ordered.** **Three nomus appeared from a warp gate and roared.**

"A flying one? A human sized one? Another big one?" All Might observed, he wasn't around when these things attacked so he took interest in the weaker nomu. "Luckily they were all far weaker than the one I fought." Not that that one was particularly strong either, just hyper specialized.

**"I'll crush your pride and your dignity, Stain!" Tomura laughed maniacally.**

"Looks like that didn't work. Stain is all anyone talked about for the next few weeks." Kaminari said, though it ended up working in the League of Villains' favor. This Tomura's luck was about as unwieldy as Izuku's..

**The screen then cut to Izuku and Gran Torino on the bullet train.** **"You kids these days! You're constantly buried in your cell phones!" Gran Torino said as Izuku checked his messages.**

**'Iida read the message but he didn't reply.' Izuku thought in worry when suddenly a hole in the train was formed by a Nomu and a hero.** **"A Nomu?!" Izuku gasped in shock at the sudden attack.**

**"Stay here, kid!" Gran Torino flew into the Nomu and into a building.**

**"Gran Torino!" Izuku called out before immediately ignoring his orders and leaping off the train.**

"...In my defense, staying in a bullet train that was just attacked was probably the worst thing I could do, not to mention all of the civilians being attacked at the time. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing!" Izuku defended his actions, with an admittedly good excuse.

"Can I just point out the fact that Izuku-san just happened to be in the right train car, at the right time, and at the exact city where all this crap was happening… I honestly can't tell if you have the worst luck in the world or the best." Kendo pointed out, staring at Izuku as he scratched the back of his head, not denying it.

**Izuku ran out, mind racing over what just happened. The nomu were here, which meant that things were pretty dire, if even one of them was as strong as the one at the USJ.. He didn't even want to think about it. And to top it all off he knew that Iida was interning here… 'I have to find him, before things get worse!'**

**Iida and Manual were running towards the scene when Iida suddenly saw something in an alleyway and ran into it.** **Stain was holding the hero Native against a wall.** **"That idiot. He's so noisy. I'll take care of him later. But first..." Stain turned to his victim.**

**"I can't move. Bastard...I'll kill you." Native said in a muffled voice.**

**"If you call yourself a hero, choose your last words more carefully." Stain glared, ready to finish the job only to be interrupted.** **Iida suddenly dashed in but was knocked away by Stain's sword.**

"D-damn, how fast is this guy?!" Sato exclaimed.

"Very." Izuku replied right away, almost unnaturally so, honestly he couldn't believe that the guy didn't have multiple quirks with the kind of stuff he pulled off in their fight.

**"A child wearing a suit. Run, this is no place for children." Stain said dismissively, too focused on his current hunt.**

**"You must be the Hero Killer: Stain. I've been looking for you." Iida glared, hatred in his voice.**

**"Your eyes are filled with vengeance. Be careful what you say next. Even someone your age can be my target." Stain warned him, readying his blade.**

**"Listen well. I am the brother of an incredible hero who you attacked. He's the best older brother anyone could hope for. I have come to stop you, because he can't anymore. You're going to remember my name for as long as you live! I am Ingenium! And I will defeat you! That I promise!" Iida shouted, sealing his fate in Stain's eyes.**

**"Then so be it...die." Stain said as the episode ended. Leaving more than a few audience members angry from the cliff hanger.**

"Listen, if I didn't stop it now then this episode could have easily been double or triple it's already large length. It's better to save the fight for next time. For now rest up and eat some lunch, from what you saw I suppose you can all guess that they left out significant portions of the story from the news." Their curiosity outweighed their anger for now. Not to mention the hunger, they've been watching non-stop for the last few hours.

They were going to need their energy, next up was Izuku's first real fight against a legitimate villain, and what a fight it was! Not to mention the teamwork he showed with his fellow classmates, it was something to behold all right.

**But that's for next time, this chapter took me longer to write than I thought but I managed to finish it anyway. Hopefully it's up to the standards that are expected of me. I made it so quickly to make up for the few days I took off. **

**Just know that I'm mostly focused on the Konosuba fic for now, until that's over this fic will be updated a lot more sparingly. Anyway, hope you all enjoy! Have a great day!**


	41. The Hosu incident Part 2

"Ok, that should be enough time for you guys to get ready. By the way, I encourage you all to ask your teachers questions while you watch this, from now on I have no restrictions to what I can say, so don't worry I'll fact check!" Other than a bit of annoyance and confusion from me calling out the adults the episode continued without issue.

**'Why did that guy look like Nomu? Maybe they're related?' Izuku thought as he charged up Full Cowling and ran towards the scene.**

"I still can't believe you got that good at using this form in a day. You're ridiculously talented when it comes to quirk usage Izuku-kun." Todoroki complimented, a bit jealous of his friends progress. It took him years of brutal training before he could use his quirk proficiently! Even Mirio was in silent agreement as he saw the green quirk inheritors' growth rate.

"T-thanks Todoroki-kun! That means a lot coming from you.." All things considered Todoroki was probably the strongest in their class so that kind of compliment from him carried weight.

**The screen shifted to Gran Torino fighting the Nomu in the street. "I haven't fought like this in years. He's attacking randomly, almost mindlessly.." Gran Torino said before a big flame engulfed the Nomu.**

"Endeavor!" A bunch of people exclaimed in surprise, if he was there then who was going to save Iida? Endeavor wasn't known for his speed and Iida was seconds away from getting stabbed!

**"Sorry old timer. I'm afraid I don't know you. But I can handle things from here on out." Endeavor said as he walked onto the scene. The civilians asked why he was there. "Isn't it obvious? I came because I'm a hero." Endeavor replied with an arrogant tone, and a smirk.**

"As much as I hate the man, I can't deny that. He's good at his job at the very least." Todoroki begrudgingly admitted. He was 2nd place for a reason, his work ethic could be admired if nothing else.

**Back with Izuku he could be seen looking for any opportunity to help out. 'If that guy has the same insane power as the Nomu All Might fought, then it won't be just Gran Torino in danger, but the whole city. That includes Iida! Crap, what do I do? Think, how do I be the best possible hero right now?' Izuku thought, trying not to panic.**

**He ran to the panic and saw a bunch of pros fighting other Nomus. He looked and saw Manual. 'That's Manual, the normal hero! Iida's interning with him! But where is he? I can't believe he'd run off alone with such a huge disaster right in front of him. Hosu City. Guys who look like Nomu. Iida...Hosu...where the Hero Killer attacked. Don't tell me.' Izuku thought before he ran off, dozens of scenarios running through his mind, each worse than the last.**

"You figured that out so quickly? Damn I knew you were smart but not that smart. Just pulled a Sherlock out of nowhere!" Awase couldn't help but comment, that kind of analytical thinking was impressive, and undeniably essential for a hero.

**"The Nomu make such great playthings!" Tomura commented, his butler asked whether he would join in. "Don't be stupid. I'm still injured, that's why I brought those pets with us." Tomura answered. A flashback started playing.**

**"Master, how many Nomu are completed?" Tomura asked his mentor who replied right away.**

**"I have finished the behavior of 6." All For One answered, knowing where this was going.**

"*gulp, he can make those that easily! It hasn't even been a month since the USJ!" Mineta exclaimed, shaking a bit at the thought of an army of Nomu.

"It's definitely worrying. At least these aren't as strong as the original, though not by much those pro's seem to be having trouble against them." Midnight jumped in, while they weren't absolute monsters like the USJ Nomu, they were nothing to scoff at.

**"Give them to me. I don't like that stupid Hero Killer, and it's my right to destroy anything I don't like right? Master?!" Shigaraki asked, tone growing increasingly manic.**

"So he's been spoiled rotten? Makes sense, it's always easier to control someone that you make dependant on you." Yagi said bitterly, it sounded just like his old nemesis.

**"Very well. However you may only have 3. Try to use this as a learning experience." All For One said as the flashback ended.**

**"Once this night is over, the world will have forgotten you ever existed, Hero Killer!" Tomura laughed maniacally. Oh the irony, a good deal of people had a chuckle at that.**

**The screen changed to Iida confronting Stain again seconds before the last episode ended. "Then so be it...die." Stain said.**

**"FOR TENSEI!" Iida shouted as he aimed a kick at Stain only for him to dodge.**

"Word to the wise, never attack someone in a straight line, unless you can move faster than the human body can react they will most likely predict it." Yagi gave his words of wisdom, he made the same mistake early in his career, back when his speed wasn't so overwhelming.

**"Ingenium. So you're brothers. I let him live so he could spread the good word. Word of me." Stain kicked Iida with his spiked boot.**

"...How did he say all of that in mid-air?" Momo commented, though by this point she knew it was an effort in futility. I just patted her on the shoulder, it was tough becoming self aware, especially when physics kept breaking on you.

**"You're a weakling, just like he was." Stain said as he stabbed Iida in the shoulder. "You aren't heroes. You have no right to be called that. Both of you are nothing but fakes."**

**"Shut up, villain! You damaged his spine and paralyzed him from the waist down. He's never gonna be able to work as a pro hero again! My brother was incredible. A caring person who saved many lives. Someone people looked up to. You had no right to take that all away from him!" Iida yelled, crying as he remembered how his admiration for his brother started.**

**"Tensei, I'm so proud of you. You've become independent at a very young age with many sidekicks following you. That's no easy feat in these times." His dad said, proud of his son's accomplishment.**

**"They're not followers. It's the opposite, dad. They support me because I'm not great on my own. They're just looking out for me. I can't do anything without them. Of course I'm working hard to return the favor. I'm not super talented or anything, but if I'm gonna call myself a hero then I have to live up to that title and help people." Tensei said, making young Tenya smile.**

"Humble, a respectable trait though there is such a thing as overdoing it." Yagi complimented before staring at Izuku.

"Young Iida looks totally adorable by the way!" Mina exclaimed to the agreement of the other girls. A running trend among the boys that their shota equivalents were adorable. "...Ara ara Izuku-kun."

"No. Just no." Izuku put his foot down at that, he was already outgunned as it was, he wouldn't allow the Onee-chans to take over!

**"He's my hero. My older brother inspired my dream that one day I could be a pro too! I won't forgive you! I'll kill you!" Iida yelled, though he knew he had no chance.**

**"Shouldn't you be worried about saving that guy?" Stain asked pointing to Native. "You're so busy with your grudge, you forgot about him. You plan on using your quirk only for yourself. Completely blinded by a selfish desire for revenge. You're about as far away from being a hero as I can imagine. And that's why you'll die tonight." Stain said as he licked Iida's blood, paralyzing him.**

**"Goodbye child. May your death bring upon a better world." Stain said.**

**"Damn it! Not like this!" Iida thought as Stain's sword was leveled on his back. "Knowing you look up to me makes me better! I have to be sure I make you proud!" Iida remembered his brother's words.**

**"Say whatever you want about me! You're still just a criminal who hurt my brother!" Iida yelled in defiance, not wanting to give Stain the satisfaction of seeing him break.**

"Even though Iida-kun's right here this is still so nerve racking!" Ochako exclaimed, barely able to keep watching.

**Just as Stain was about to lower his blade Izuku suddenly came leaping in a flash of green lightning.**

"N-NANI!" Everyone but Izuku, Todoroki, and Iida gasped, and even Todoroki was slightly surprised by how lucky it was that Izuku found them just in time.

**'Smash!' Izuku thought as he punched Stain in the face, who somehow took it **

"Y-You punched Stain in the face?!" Kirishima yelled in disbelief, admiring the perfect hit. Bakugo's jaw was dropped, why did the nerd get to punch the asshole and not him! The jealousy was palpable. Oh, there was also the fact that he was lied to but that was unimportant compared to the first.

"Y-yeah." Izuku chuckled nervously. It really wasn't all that impressive, he had the element of surprise and it wasn't like Stain had a speed quirk.

**"Who's there? Midoriya, how?" Iida questioned.**

**"Don't you worry Iida! I'm gonna save you!" Izuku gave a reassuring smile.**

"Yeah ok, but _how_ did he get there?! Hosu's a huge city, how did he find you in all that chaos?" Kaminari asked, very confused. I just pointed at the screen which flashed back to Izuku's run.

**'I don't exactly have any proof, but I can't just stand by. Since Iida's not with the panic, he might've stumbled upon the guy who hurt his brother himself.' Izuku thought as he saw them and immediately punched Stain.**

**'It's him. The one from Shigaraki's picture.' Stain thought recognizing him instantly.**

**"In order to find you, I had to search far away from the panic, in the back alleys of Hosu City, Stain's most common ambush spot and in places with clear dead ends!" Izuku exclaimed, knowingly providing exposition for the audience.**

"Clever, I guess the speed from Full Cowling helped out with that search, talk about good timing for a power up!" Present Mic exclaimed, getting amped up for the fight to come. Most of the heroes realized that Endeavor wasn't showing up at this point.

**"Let's head toward the street. We have to get help from the pros." Izuku said, but Iida couldn't follow through.**

**"I can't move my body. It must be his quirk. Since he cut me, I've been paralyzed." Iida replied.**

**"That's the kind of quirk people said the Hero Killer might have." Izuku muttred, mind racing. 'Wait, there's someone else! If it had just been Iida, I could've picked him up and carried him away myself.' Izuku thought, preparing himself for the inevitable fight.**

**"Don't get involved. This doesn't have anything to do with you!" Iida said, trying to stop his friend from fighting a hopeless battle.**

**"You showed up to save your friend's life. You even made a big entrance. But I have a duty to kill him and this so called pro. When your friend chose to fight me, it guaranteed that the weaker of us would be culled." Stain glared, making Izuku shudder. He remembered what All Might said about criminals and their excuses.**

**'He's different from the villains that attacked us before. Those are the eyes of a fanatic.' Izuku thought as he sent his location out.**

"So he did call for help. I bet that's how Endeavor showed up in time. He and Todoroki must've gone there together." Sato guessed, though he was only half right.

**'Even though it was just a guess, and I didn't have any proof, I should've made sure that a pro came with me to find him.' Izuku scolded himself.**

**"No, you made a judgement call. A good one, by the way. The whole city was in a state of emergency and all the pros were busy. If you had tried to convince a pro, you would've been too late." I added my two cents. Sometimes quick action is necessary, besides most heroes wouldn't be able to keep up with his speed.**

**"Stand down! Run away! I told you, this has nothing to do with you!" Iida pleaded.**

**"If you really believe that, then why are you trying to become a hero in the first place?! There are plenty of things I'd like to say, but they'll have to wait. All Might was right, though. Meddling when you don't need to is the essence of being a hero!" Izuku put up his fists ready to fight, surprising Stain.**

"While All Might is the symbol that always smiles, Izuku-san is more of a symbol that makes others around him smile no matter what happens. He gives people hope." Mirio spoke up, proud of his Kouhai's speech.

**"Good." Stain said smiling as Izuku charged at him. 'Gotta get past the sword!' Izuku thought as he approached him swiftly.**

"Why would you choose to fight close range? What about your wind attacks? You can do that with 5% too." Kaminari asked, though he was only partially right..

"My 5% smashes barely create enough air pressure to knock over light objects. Plus they lose a lot of force the farther they travel, close range was my only option back there." He explained, besides with Stain's mid range weapons getting in close cost him the use of his sword.

**'Trying to get in close so I can't strike him. Smart move.' Stain thought, slightly impressed with his opponent.**

**"No! If you get cut!" Iida yelled. Izuku ducked under the sword and got underneath Stain. He tried to strike him but Izuku was now above him. "5% Detroit SMASH!" Izuku yelled as he punched Stain in the back of the head.**

The watchers all had their jaws dropped, especially Bakugo. 'Deku! That damn copycat! I'll get that rematch if it's the last thing I do!' He swore, needing to see how far his rival(though he'd never call him that) had come.

"Man, this guy is ridiculously durable! He just took a powered up punch to the back of the skull like it was nothing!" Kirishima exclaimed, even he would have a tough time taking hits like that.

**'Those movements. He's flying around like Bakugo does.' Iida thought in awe, just what kind of training Izuku have over these two days!**

**'Did I get him? Did Full Cowling work? Yes, I really can fight!' Izuku thought, ecstatic with his new abilities. Too bad he didn't notice Stain smile as he licked a small drop of blood, paralyzing the young hero. 'One graze is all it took?' 'It's..the blood!' He thought in startled realization.**

**"You're not powerful enough. You just exploited my blind spot and left my field of vision. But I saw through your plan. There are countless false heroes around here who are all talk, but I think you're worthy of staying alive. You're different from these two." Stain walked towards his victims.**

"So he acknowledged you.. It's probably rather high praise from someone with such very high, if warped standards." The usually quite Bondo spoke, also impressed by his schoolmates' accomplishment.

"I wonder how he would judge the rest of us?" Kendo asked, though with the way he treated Iida they would probably not get a second glance from the madman.

**"No don't! Stop it! Get away!" Izuku yelled before a stream of fire forced Stain to jump back.**

**"Someone else to get in my way. Today's been full of distractions." Stain said as the screen showed Todoroki.**

"Where's Endeavor?" Toru asked, Todoroki answered, he was tired of hiding it. "My father never showed up. We had to fight him on our own." He said getting wide eyes from everyone. Wait but that meant three high school students managed to take down a high tier villain! The hell!

**"Midoriya-san, you need to give more details in times like this. I was almost too late to stop this guy." Todoroki said with his left side blazing. "Your message took me a while to figure out. Next time try to send more than just your specific location. But you're not really one to send cryptic messages without a reason, are you? So I figured you were in trouble and asking for help. Everything's ok! The pro heroes will be here any minute!" Todoroki said as he shot another fire stream at Stain. He used his ice to get the others behind him.**

**"You're just what they said you were. But you won't be taking any more lives, Hero Killer." Todoroki declared, prepare to fight.**

**"Todoroki! You can't let that guy get your blood! I think he controls his enemy's actions by swallowing it! That's how he got us!" Izuku shouted out their opponent's quirk.**

**"He ingests blood to keep people from moving. That explains the blades. All I've gotta do is keep my distance." Todoroki said before a knife suddenly scratched his cheek.**

"Never! Take your eyes off your opponent! No matter what, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" To my surprise my call for constant vigilance was mirrored by Pony. Yes! Reference recognized.

**"You have good friends, Ingenium. Or you did!" Stain tried to cut him but he put up ice to block him. Todoroki noticed Stain look up though which made him do the same. 'His sword. He threw it at the same time as the knife!' Todoroki thought as Stain tried to lick his cheek after his successful distraction Todoroki he ignited himself just in time.**

"He's good. Not particularly powerful but his fighting style is tricky!" Midnight pointed out, multi-step faints like that were difficult to pull off. It was just poor luck that Todoroki's reaction time was so fast.

**"Just stop it! Why are you...doing this? His fight is with me! I inherited my brother's name. I'm the one that should stop him! The Hero Killer is mine!" Iida said, deeply frustrated with what happened.**

**"You're Ingenium now? Strange, the Ingenium I knew before never had that look on his face. You've got a dark side. Guess my family isn't the only one." Todoroki replied, honestly a bit surprised with what his usually calm class rep was saying.**

"I'll admit it caught me off guard, it's always those you least expect." Icy hot admitted, if anything he expected this kind of crap from Bakugo.

**"Be careful, Todoroki!" Izuku said while struggling, until suddenly he could shift his fingers.**

"Wha-? How is he able to move now?" Kaminari asked the obvious question. "Time limit" Izuku answered quickly so I didn't have to pause the action.

**"You blocked your own field of vision against an opponent who's faster than you. Rookie mistake." Stain said as he sliced through the ice.**

**"Come get me then!" Todoroki said as 2 knives suddenly pierced his arm, ok he literally asked for that one.**

"Wow, he just took that without even a whimper, you are one tough guy Todoroki-san!" Satou complimented, though Todoroki shrugged it off while muttering 'pain resistance training' and 'I'm no Izuku' Then again it's hard to compare yourself with Mr. Broken bBones.

**"You're good kid. Unlike him." Stain aimed a strike at Native but Izuku jumped up and stopped him, dragging him against the wall. **

**"I'm not sure why, but I'm able to move now!" Izuku exclaimed.**

**"So he has a time limit." Todoroki said, Native corrected him though. **

**"No, that kid should've been the last one to be freed. I still can't move a muscle." Native said weakly.**

**Stain hit Izuku back down. "Midoriya, dodge!" Todoroki ordered as he sent a wave of ice at Stain.**

**"He swallows a person's blood to freeze them. But I was the one freed first. I've got 3 different guesses why. His quirk could become less effective the more people he uses it on, the amount ingested could play into how long it works, or there could even be a difference based on a person's blood type." Izuku listed off.**

"Midoriya-kun." Nezu started grabbing his attention. "Yes?" Izuku asked, unsure where this was going. "How would you like a job at U.A after you graduate?" The small mammal offered, getting a wide eyed stare and several jaw drops from the other students.

"Wow what! Seriously, you'd make him a teacher straight out of high school!" Present Mic asked in disbelief. Not knowing what to feel about having Izuku as a colleague in only a few years.

"Oh certainly not, he'd need some more experience before that. Though that being said, his talent for quirk analysis and his skills with creative thinking would make him a perfect fit for a new position I've been thinking of implemented lately. A quirk counsellor!" The rodent announced to everyone's surprise, I just laughed maniacally.

"You have no idea how common this is! Though having a class on quirks in general would be a great idea. You wouldn't believe how many people confuse the different quirk types, though that whole classification system could use some revisions in general." I pointed out. Seriously having just 3 categories for all quirks was ridiculous considering their variety.

**"So you figured it out. Bravo, very impressive." Stain smiled as his quirk was narrated.**

**"It doesn't help us much to know how his quirk works though." Izuku said, standing next to Todoroki.**

**"I thought with both of us we could carry those two out of here, but it's no good. He's too fast. He can dodge ice and fire. I'd have to leave myself unguarded." Todoroki said, knowing that they weren't getting out of this so easily.**

**"No you've already lost way too much blood. I'll distract him while you support me from behind. Sound like a plan?" Izuku asked as he charged up Full Cowling.**

**"You want us to take a pretty big risk... Ok. We can protect them." Todoroki said as they both got ready to fight again.**

"Seeing them talking like pros and working together really turns me on." Midnight said, though at this point nobody took her seriously. The other girls definitely developed a blush at the thought though. Seeing the two 'arguably' most attractive guys in class A fighting someone like Stain was pretty exciting to say the least.

**"Two against one. This fight won't be easy." Stain said.**

**'Iida. I've been worried about you ever since your brother was attacked. I recognize the face of someone who's drowning in resentment. And I know just how narrow your field of vision can get when you long for justice.' He internally monologues while thinking back on his visit to his mother.**

'**That day, I told her about my life with father, and about who I have become. She cried and apologized. She forgave me, faster than I ever imagined. She told me to move forward, that nothing was holding me back, and that doing so would be her salvation.' The impromptu speech was starting to wet some eyes among the viewers.**

'**If I hadn't spoken to her, I never would've been able to choose my old man's agency for my internship. I couldn't bare being near him. I haven't forgiven him. I doubt I ever truly will. But I chose him, so that I could learn what it takes to be the number 2 hero, with my own eyes and ears. I had to know.' Todoroki thought as he kept blasting more fire at Stain.**

"Oh, that's good.. He's not letting his emotions cloud his judgment." Yagi smiled at his student, he was a worthy rival for his successor.

**"If the Hero Killer is following his pattern, then we'll know where he'll show up next, and we'll be there to stop him." Endeavor said in a flashback.**

**'My old man is a scumbag, but a scumbag with the judgement and instincts of a number 2 hero, and I can acknowledge that. It's so simple, but I still needed someone to show me. Just a few words, 2 short sentences.' Todoroki thought, internally thanking his new friend.**

**'No good! His fighting style has completely changed!' Izuku thought as he almost got slashed.**

**"You have to run. I can't...watch this." Iida cried at his own powerlessness.**

"Oh no, stop crying! That's Midoriya's job!" Present Mic started to sob. "Hey!" The mentioned greenette called out. He hadn't cried in days!..Ok point taken.

**"You want to make your brother proud?! Then stand up and be Ingenium! Become the hero he wanted you to be!" Todoroki's left side blazed.**

**'I am Ingenium, and I will defeat you! That, I promise!' Iida remembered what he said earlier before his fingers finally moved.**

**Aaand I'm ending the chapter here. Otherwise it would probably reach up to 8k+ words and I don't want to put my fingers through that. Plus we have the winter holidays coming up and I have commitments(against my will I admit, but still.) So I won't be able to upload much for the month.**

**BTW the poll is going very slowly, only about 15 people have voted so far and I know I have way more than that reading this story. Seriously your opinions matter to me, otherwise I wouldn't ask for your input, I'm fine with either choice but I want you guys to tell me your thoughts. Or maybe you want a third option? If so feel free to review and I'll consider it.**

**Anyways, that's all for now, see you all later! The next update should be for the Konosuba fic and then the final part of The Hosu Incident. After that I'll do the poll chapter. Have a nice day everyone!**


	42. Send a teen to do an adult's job

**Ok we're getting right into this. This took me 'WAY' longer than I thought it would to finish, it was partially my fault since I tried to juggle multiple chapters at once but it also had to do with my busy schedule. Either way I apologize for the late update, it could have been done quicker.**

**Anyway STORY START!**

**Iida after regaining his movement hardens his resolve. 'I'm a novice, I can't measure up to their standards.. Be that as it may.' He charges up his recipro for an all out attack, seeing that Todoroki was about to have his left arm cut off.**

"**Fire and Ice, hasn't anyone ever told you? Relying so heavily on your quirk makes you sloppy!" Stain reprimanded, milliseconds away from cutting off his opponents' arm. That was until he was hit by a surprise kick from Iida which snapped his sword in half, leaving him with only a second to raise his guard against the second kick.**

"His reactions are insane! Great job though Iida-san, that just took out his ranged option." Kirishima praised his class prez. Though he along with the others were still tense, breaking a weapon didn't mean much when your opponent was armed to the teeth.

"**This fight had nothing to do with you two. So I'm sorry.." It looked like the others were about to speak up but Iida elaborated. "That's why, I refuse to let you two lose any more blood here!"**

"**Don't bother pretending. As if a person's heart can change so easily!" Stain rebuked, not believing Iida's speech for a second. **

"You'd be surprised, there have been some pretty abrupt face changes out there. Some people have very flexible outlooks on life and just need a little push to completely change alignments." Though they tended to be the exception rather than the rule.

**Todoroki tried to reassure Iida but he seemed to take the words into consideration. "He's right, I have no right to call myself a hero after what I tried to do… Still. I won't let him beat me. Because if I break.. Then the Ingenium name is truly dead!" He finished, glaring at an unrepentant Stain.**

**Todoroki tried to blast stain with his fire but the man jumped quickly, using a blade to balance himself over the flames.**

"Ok I'm just going to go out and say it. How the fuck is he doing all of that when his quirk is just blood paralysis?!" Awase asked with wide eyes. Seriously what the hell! This guy just jumped over 3 meters and slammed a rusty katana into solid concrete like it was nothing!

"Don't look at me man. Super powered genetics are fucking weird. Humans throughout the multiverse in general are more durable than they really should be." And most of them were just straight up fireproof. Though that might just be plot armor.

**Native tried to discourage the ones fighting, saying that the hero killer was only after two of them but Todoroki corrected him. "There's been a clear change with him. He won't let us leave now." Iida looked worried for a minute but asked Todoroki whether he could regulate temperatures.**

"**Yes but I'm not used to my left. Why?" Iida asked him to cool down his engines without blocking his exhaust pipes. Seeing what he was going for Todoroki looked towards him in surprise which Stain took advantage of.**

"**Stop interfering!" He yelled while throwing a knife at Iida, it landed pinning his arm to the ground. He wasn't deterred though, ordering Todoroki to do it anyway. Meanwhile Izuku was planning his own move, preparing to use Todoroki's ice as a platform to get to Stain.**

**As Stain fell, sword ready to kill Iida, he noticed Izuku rushing towards him. This distracted him enough to not notice Iida pulling the blade pinning him to the ground using his teeth.**

"Metal." Jiro whispered, acknowledging the badass moment.

"Thank you." Iida took the compliment, though he didn't really know what it meant.

**With this done he rushed Stain once more using his Recipro Extend, kicking him right in the ribs at the same time that Izuku punched him in the face. This **_**nearly **_**knocked Stain out but he still had enough in him to swing at Iida, who thankfully dodged. The finisher though, came from Todorki as he blasted Stain directly with a bloom of fire while creating an ice slide for his comrades.**

**Everything was still as the students and downed pro realized what had just happened. 'Holy shit they actually did it.' Native thought in stunned realization.**

"Holy shit they actually did it." Present Mic concurred, quiet for once as he stared at the scene with wide eyes.

"Indeed, you know what they say. Always send a teen to do an adult's job. They'll finish it in half the time and with twice the angst!" Everyone just stared at me. "What? Is that not a common saying in your world?" I was promptly ignored.

"Damn. Knowing it was gonna happen was one thing. But actually seeing it? You guys are insane!" Satou exclaimed. Sure it was mostly Izuku and Todoroki doing the work, but Iida was no slouch in this fight either!

**With Stain taken care of the screen changed to show the fight with the three Nomu from earlier. The one that was set on fire earlier was seen absorbing Endeavor's flames and then releasing them. It still burned the Nomu but it's high speed regeneration made it null.**

"**Multiple quirks eh?" Endeavor muttered as the Nomu headed towards him, tongue extended. That was until Gran Torino Rocketed forwards, then once again to nail the Nomu in the back and into the road, splitting it apart. A speech bubble appeared afterward, explaining his quirk.**

"Ok I give up. How does a human breath enough air to cause THAT?!" Momo screamed, nearly pulling out her own hair at the logical impossibility that was Gran Torino's quirk. I patted her on the shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Don't worry Momo, just let it all out. Some things are better left unknown." I think her world has finally broke her. It's too bad, logically sound individuals didn't last long when confronted with the absurdity of their own reality.

**Seeing that the situation was resolved Endeavor ordered his sidekicks to tie up the Nomu and suggested that Gran Torino head towards the street Todoroki headed towards. He on the other hand was going to provide backup for the other heroes.**

**Gran Torino agreed and rushed off to find his wayward student, luckily he didn't have to run too far with his base speed to find the group of four heroes +1 killer walking out of a nearby alley.**

**His response to this was obvious. "Why the hell are you here?! I told you to stay in your seat!" He yelled while kicking Izuku in the face, catching him by surprise.**

"I feel like this is going to become a trend." Mina commented.

"What? Me getting kicked in the face?" Izuku questioned.

"You having teachers that don't shy away from corporal punishment." She clarified, it was depressingly true. Izuku had yet to have a teacher that didn't kick his ass. Then again as a hero that was probably a good sign.

**At around this time a few more heroes entered the scene, they checked everyone for injuries and were thoroughly surprised to find the faller Stain with them. While this was going on Iida took the time to properly apologize to everyone, Todoroki and Izuku took this in stride though and forgave him.**

"**Get down!" Gran Torino suddenly yelled as an injured Nomu appeared in the sky, quickly grabbing Izuku and flying away.**

"Oh come one! He was in the clear, why did it even go for him of all people?!" Mina yelled, exasperated over Izuku's messed up luck.

"That information is classified, sorry to say. Though I'm sure Izuku here could figure it out eventually." My words put Izuku in a state of deep thought. At the time he didn't put much thought into the 'why' of what the Nomu did, but knowing that they were once regular people who were experimented on? It gave him several ideas to ponder.

**Unseen to everyone, Stain had woken up and reached for a hidden blade in his wrist rushing towards the female hero on the scene and licking the blood of Nomu off her face.**

"This is the taste of a liar." I tried to put some levity on the scene, but no. It was a bit too creepy to really laugh at, that female hero was probably traumatized after that.

**The Nomu paused in mid-air and started to fall, as that happened Stain rushed towards it and plunged his blade into the monsters' exposed brain, killing it instantly. With that he grabbed Izuku, making sure he landed safely.**

"**Those fakes that have overrun society, and the criminals that wield their pathetic power for the sake of mischief. I will purge you all for the sake of a better society!" He recited, soon afterward a familiar hero showed his flaming face.**

**Noticing the arrival of his number 1 target Stain quickly stood up and glared death at Endeavor. Endeavor not caring in the slightest prepared a fireball to hurl at the Hero Killer with a grin on his face.**

"Wait! Deku-kun was right next to Stain! Didn't he think about what would happen when he threw that?!" Ochako gasped, seeing her friend nearly get roasted by a so-called hero.

"Probably not, to be fair it was a pretty hectic day and Endeavor has been known to have tunnel vision. Maybe it was just bad luck? Maybe he really is that careless? Who knows." Either way Endeavor wasn't making any new fans any time soon. The students in particular were firmly in the anti-Endeavor camp at the moment.

"**Faker!" Stains' singular word and glare was enough to send a wave of dread across everyone near him.**

"H-Holy shit.." The watchers were equally caught off guard, the only people who were taking it even remotely well were those that were there, and All Might who stood his ground against the killing intent that Stain was letting out.

"**I will stain you in red! Come at me you fake, the only one allowed to kill me is All Might, a true hero!" And just as quickly as it came, it was over. The overwhelming sense of dread coming from Stain disappeared and the killer stopped moving all together. Anyone who looked at his face could tell that he was unconscious on his feet.**

"**We learned later that the Hero Killers' broken rib had punctured a lung. He hadn't managed to lick anyone's blood, yet at that moment he was prepared to stand against us all, no hesitation on his face." Older Izuku narrated as the camera stayed on Stain's face before the screen went black.**

"What just happened. What even was that! I could barely breathe and all he did was glare at us!" Mineta screamed, thoroughly freaked out and he wasn't even there in person.

"Conviction is a powerful thing. Sometimes when a person's willpower becomes strong enough, it alone is enough to affect the world around them, or more accurately, the people around them. Stain is an example of this." I explained, though it was a bit more complicated than that. There was no real supernatural influence going on, just sheer psychology and emotional manipulation.

"As I said before, this fight would have taken too long to watch all at once, it's hard to believe all of this was condensed into just 5-10 minutes isnt it?" I joked, adrenaline was a wonderful thing. "Either way we'll stop for now, the next episode will be a multiverse jump to act as a bit of a palate cleanse, maybe it'll even be something light hearted, who knows?"

**Yup, that's all for now. Again sorry that this took so long to make but the next update shouldn't take **_**too**_** long. As for the next multiverse jump, I will limit it so something more or less light-hearted since the last few chapters have been mostly tense action. See you all then!**


	43. Mime for All!

**This chapter was made possible by the absolute madlads that gave me reading recommendations earlier last month. And I gotta say, I never expected this fic to stick with me this hard. Today we watch the hilarious antics of the world's greatest Mime! URL and Author names at the end.**

**Story Start!**

"Ok everyone I've looked through my list of favorite universes and I must say I think I found the perfect one to decompress!" The projector screen flashed for a moment before showing quite the peculiar sight. A sight that could only really be described in four words.

"The fuck is this?" Bakugou summed up everyone's thoughts.

**"I'll kill you Deku!"**

**A green haired boy merely held up a sign with a question mark, and a sad face.**

**A blonde-haired boy stopped his assault on a greenete, choosing to take a breath before he made his next move, already annoyed with this conversation.**

**"Deku, you have a quirk. And while not as awesome as mine I'll admit it's got potential. Yet your dumbass is wasting it on being a goddamn MIME!" Bakugou yelled.**

**The green mime switched his sign from a question mark to an angry face while dodging an explosion.**

**"Are you serious, you're wasting so much potential! And enough with the silence I've heard you talking before so speak!"**

**"No!" Izuku yelled teasingly.**

"...I.. I don't even. How do I respond to this?" This was easily the strangest version of Izuku they've seen so far. Sure a villain Izuku was shocking, a dimension travelling wizard Izuku was just plain badass. But this? Nobody knew what to make of this one.

**No one at school cared to intervene as this was a common occurrence for the two. Every day the two would see each other, Bakugou would ask Midoriya if he was going to be a hero, then the other boy would shake his head, then mime a wall that Bakugou would run into right before he could get an explosion to the face and then a fist fight for a good ten minutes would go on until the two got hungry.**

**To be honest the teachers and other students aren't entirely sure if those kids are friends, or enemies. They wanna say Bakugou is a bully but after school the two are usually seen parting ways on amicable terms. It's really confusing for everyone.**

"Hahaha it's like a looney toons cartoon. How is he even doing that?! What kind of quirk is it? Can he do other stuff with it?" Nejire fired off, loving the comedy currently unfolding before her. Now that she said it the others couldn't help but get thoughts of a certain animal duo when they saw Bakugo getting led around by Izuku.

**Those watching turn to see Midoriya point to his outfit underneath his uniform and the black and white make up he has in his backpack, before throwing Bakugou across the yard with his telekinesis or as Izuku identifies it as his Mime quirk, which grants him the ability to construct whatever he can think of.**

"Oh my." They were seeing Bakugo's point now, it was a very powerful quirk indeed.

**"That right there, you just tossed me like nothing and you wanna waste it on party tricks!" Bakugo seethed.**

**Everyone held their breath in anticipation to see what Midoriya would do next.**

**The bushy haired boy merely gasped and glared at the blonde, "How dare you! I haven't ventured out to parties yet and you know that! he yelled looking very insulted.**

**"Is anyone gonna stop them?" a girl asked.**

**"Do you wanna get caught in the middle of that?" another girl asked pointing to Midoriya pretending to toss a lasso onto Bakugou and tying him up, while the other boy writhes on the ground.**

**"I'm not getting trapped in a box again like last week" another boy says walking off.**

"Ok smart move, also does this school just not care about their students breaking the law in broad daylight like that? Hilarity aside." All Might questioned the two boys that went to Aldera.

"Nah, the place is a piece of crap if I've ever seen one. They don't give a shit about that stuff, the most any of the faculty would do is reprimand you half heartedly and otherwise ignore you." Bakugou decided to answer. There's a reason that neither of them looked back on their middle school days fondly.

**"Izu-honey how was school?" a tall and skinny greenette asked from the kitchen.**

**Getting no response, the mother of one merely giggle, finding it adorable how dedicated her son is at being the number one mime in the world.**

**"I blame letting him watch all those prequirk videos of mimes, for this hobby." She laughed.**

"I'd support Izuku if he wanted to become one." Inko confirmed, of course she'd try her best to support Izuku in any way, even...Even with his dream of being a hero.

At first she was simply too scared to speak up, not wanting her quirkless little boy to risk his life with nothing to defend himself with, even now she worried as any mother should. More than any mother probably would, she wasn't blind to her own personality, though with what she's seen since coming here, her confidence in her son only grew.

'I'll make it up to you honey, I swear!' She swore to herself, never wanting to let her son down again.

**Walking into the dining room Inko Midoriya sees her son in a black and white striped outfit with similar colored face paint. Smiling fondly at her son Inko asks him if he needs any help with anything before, he goes out.**

**"Well, Izuku? Anything I can do to help you prepare for you performance this evening?" Inko says trying to hide back her laughter at the fact her 14-year-old son was going to go out a street perform.**

**Izuku looked back at his mom with a smile on his face, giving her a thumbs up indicating he was all set up and ready to go.**

**"Alright then but remember if you need anything don't hesitate to call or text whichever you prefer."**

**"If I'm in trouble I'll call. If it's anything else I'll text" Izuku says happily, not at all minding he was breaking his oath of silence to speak with his mom.**

**"Thank you Izuku. I know how much you hate speaking because it breaks that mime code, but really it lets me know you're safe" Inko said smiling.**

**"I know mom, but I'd break any code for you!" Izuku says grinning before his mother shoos him off.**

**"Too pure!" Inko gushes as her son leaves the apartment.**

"Too pure!" The vast majority of the watchers agreed with Mamadoria, hearts suitably brightened by Izuku's wholesomeness. Though the one watching his paint covered counterpart was busy trying not to catch on fire as Ochako hugged him tightly from behind, a situation that was only going to get worse/better if Melissa's stare had anything to say about it.

**Izuku was at the shopping district in his mime outfit preparing for his show. Well he couldn't really call it a show since he just randomly performs and hopes people will stop what they're doing to watch him. He's yet to garner a full following but that might be because Mimes aren't that popular.**

**Izuku was busy getting himself out of a box when he saw a cute girl about to pass him by, she had orange hair and nice blue eyes, and while most people would think being a mime is all he cares about they would be dead wrong.**

"Wait me? I guess it was bound to happen eventually." Kendo accepted it easily enough. With Izuku being who he is and with his counterparts being widely loved in general it was only a matter of time. The only real surprising part was that it was Izuku making the first move!

**So Izuku doing the only thing he could think of to catch the girls attention decided to rope her in and bring her back to him…hopefully she didn't find that weird.**

**While he prepares his rope, he saw a small crowd begin to gather interested in seeing why a boy dressed up weird was messing with his hands. Izuku saw the girl was getting closer, but in his haste to unwrap the rope got everything knotted up at least he acted like he did.**

**"!"**

"Psst. Ok I'm not gonna lie, young Midoriya is pretty funny in this one. Who knew you had a talent for comedy my boy?!" Though he did have his moments in their own world. His often times exaggerated emotions could get pretty funny at times.

**Laughter rung around the crowd at seeing the mime panic at the invisible rope get messed up.**

**Itsuka Kendo wasn't sure why she was hanging around the shopping district when she wasn't in much of a shopping mood, but she figured taking a break from her martial arts practice was needed. Looking back now she regrets not being so vigilant.**

**As soon as Izuku heard the laughter around him he realized that his antics towards trying to get the girls attention was getting him noticed, which was perfect. Also perfect was the girl about to pass his crowd.**

**Izuku pointed to the crowd stopping their laughter making them look at who he was pointing at. As everyone turned to see who he was pointing to they saw a girl about his age in a brown motorcycle jacket mindlessly walking about.**

**When the crowd looked back, they saw Izuku on the ground performing CPR on himself. The crowd couldn't help but laugh at the boy's antics towards this random girl, when Izuku finally got up he put on binoculars, to search for the girl again hoping he hadn't missed his chance with her.**

**"What's the kid doing?" a random crowd watcher asked.**

**"I don't know but I think he's supposed to be looking out of binoculars or something like that?"**

**"This kid's a riot!"**

"Looks like they like him, I gotta say his acting is pretty good! This Midori-kun looks a lot more confident than ours... No offense." Mina commented before apologizing to her friend who she accidentally insulted.

"No it's ok. You're not wrong after all, I've gotten better but I still need to work on that." Izuku admitted, knowing that he still had his own issues.

**When Izuku put his self-made binoculars down and threw back an imaginary fishing pole, or at least to everyone around him it was imaginary, he was illegally using his quirk, his face lit up when he sensed he caught something.**

"Oh yeah..You know after all those crazy Izuku's out there seeing one use his quirk illegally kinda loses its weight. Besides it's not like he's hurting anyone or anything." David spoke up, the others agreeing with him for the most part. At this point something so small was basically nothing, besides who cares about the law when it gets in the way of comedy gold like this!

**Izuku looked to everyone with a thumbs up, his grin causing smiles on everyone else's face. Then the boy began to reel back his fishing pole fighting back every once and awhile.**

**Kendo continued to walk around hoping something would catch her eye when she felt something pull at her jacket. Looking around she couldn't see the culprit which caused slight panic and anger. As she got pulled away to a crowd of people unwillingly her anger grew.**

**"Whoa this kid looks like he actually caught something?"**

**"Nah, I call bull, he's just doing that and then he's gonna act like he lost- "**

**"OH MY GOD IT'S THAT GIRL!" another crowd watcher yelled surprised by the boy's skill.**

**"Hey, let me go, what the hell!?" Itsuka yelled as she struggled to get out of an invisible grip.**

"Holy shit this is gold! Who'd think that Itsuka-chan would be literally reeled in by a mime of all things!" Class B had a good laugh at this, seeing their beloved president going through such a bizarre situation made for the perfect comedy for them.

**The entire crowd watching Izuku finish reeling in the orange haired girl was baffled at this boy's skill.**

**"Who the hell are you and why can't I get free!?" Itsuka yelled.**

**Izuku ever the gentleman gave the girl his card after letting her go, and with a bow revealed to her a flower.**

**"Ooh this guy is smooth."**

'He's not wrong.' Many of the watchers thought. 'Definitely smoother than ours.' A few more continued, giving their own version quick looks. Imagining themselves in that position.

**"Izuku Midoriya, The Greatest Mime to Live" Kendo read aloud trying to hold back her laughter at the boy's card, her anger dissipating once she saw who had literally caught her attention.**

**"Are you being serious, you're a mime?"**

**Izuku smiled at the pretty girl nodding, pointing to his ensemble then pretending to be stuck behind a wall.**

_**Well he sure is dedicated.**_

**The girl looked at him with a small smile as he continued to perform other tricks, once he seemed to finally finish with getting himself out of a box, she walked up to him.**

**"So, can I ask why you wrangled me over here...literally?" she deadpanned.**

**Izuku smiled nodding vehemently.**

**Itsuka waited for his answer realizing she wasn't going to get one because he was a mime and watched as he acted it out.**

**Izuku knew if he was going to score a date with this girl, he had to be smooth, and so began Izuku the mime's hardest performance ever.**

"Now this I wanna see. How the hell is he going to get a girl without even opening his mouth?!" Mineta couldn't believe it. No matter how bullshit Izuku's luck with women was it simply wasn't possible...Right?

**The crowd surrounding the two waited with baited breath for the boy to act.**

**"You think the mime's got a chance?"**

**"Nah, he can't even talk"**

**Little did they know.**

**Itsuka watched as the boy put a hand on her shoulder and quickly withdraw it as if he had been burned, confused she looked to the boy watching as he silently blew on it.**

_**Why did he pretend to burn himself on me, I'm not…oh**_**.**

**Kendo blushed lightly at the mime's advances.**

**The crowd oohing, at such a smooth act.**

"Ooh, not bad. Itsuka-chan seems to like it anyway." Setsuna grinned at Kendo who rolled her eyes. Sure the mime had some moves, and he was definitely cute under that makeup. And the makeup itself made his eyes pop. But that didn't mean anything. Not at all.

**Izuku seeing that his actions were getting a reaction continued and quickly looked at the girl and began fanning himself, while pulling at his collar. He then pretended to pour himself a few drinks and gulp it down.**

**Kendo watched as the boy acted out drinking while getting hot being around her, her blush intensifying.**

_**So obviously, he's thirsty.**_

**The crowd clapping at the boy's skills to flirt while seemingly being silent.**

**Izuku smiled as he saw the girl in front of him begin to cover her face as he continued his actions, deciding to be blunter Izuku pulls out a sign with a giant heart on it and points to the girl.**

**"Excellently executed" a man said.**

**"Well done."**

**"Did not expect a mime to be so smooth."**

**"How the hell are you so smooth? You're a mime, you can't even talk!" Kendo yells.**

**Izuku merely grins before shooting finger guns at the girl. Then looking to the crowd who had begun to disperse collecting the tips they left for him.**

**"Wow, okay so I was just hit on by a mime and fell for it. What even is life now?" Kendo said going to walk off before realizing she can't move.**

"At this point if that happened to me I don't think I would even blink." Yeah, getting kidnapped by a random god into another dimension to watch the life of one of her schoolmates who just so happened to be the successor of the number 1 hero...Yeah not much could top that.

**Slowly she realizes she's being pulled back by an invisible pull and as she turns her head, she sees Izuku pretending to pull a rope wiping his forehead as he pretended to struggle to do so...**

**"Okay, what now?" the girl asked, visibly exhausted.**

**Smiling at the girl Izuku pulls a card out of nowhere thrusting it in her face. Two words and a slew of digits were the only thing on it, but really that was all that was needed to cause the girl to blush heavily.**

**"You want me to call you? Would you even be able to talk to me?" Kendo asked.**

**Izuku frowned, before grinning again and nodding. Pointing to the girl he gave a thumbs up.**

**"So, if I called you, you'd answer?"**

**Again, Izuku shot finger guns.**

**"Alright then. I'll think about it" Kendo said before walking off, only to hit an invisible wall.**

**"What the fuck Midoriya!"**

**The mime at least had the decency to blush while shrugging, as if he forgot about the invisible wall that was there.**

"Nice going little green! I'll give that a 9.5/10! The flirting was smooth and the execution was nearly flawless but that ending kinda ruined it. Bonus points for pulling it off as a mime though!" Setsuna gave her review of the greenettes attempt to flirt with her best friend. She was going to have a months worth of blackmail material now!

"Ok, ok. That's enough!" A blushing Kendo stopped her friend from further her and the young successor. "Keep it up and you might be next. What goes around comes around, right Asobi-san?" I grin and give Kendo a thumbs up. Yup, I was all for a little revenge on another's behalf if it got a few laughs out of everyone.

"I give I give!" Setsuna quickly gave up her assault. She knew the cross eyed troll would go through with any threat he made. Too bad, I knew quite a few universes that would have been fun to watch next.

"Well now that that's over we should get back to the main timeline. Stain might be defeated but that won't be the end of his influence as you all know. Time to see what some of the more immediate effects will be!" I said before turning on the projector once more, this time showing an injured Izuku sitting with his two comrades in a hospital room.

**Again this was one of the best fics I've read in a while. I admit the story is a little slow at first and the writing is a little janky but it gets much better as the story goes on. All in All Deku the Mime is one of the best versions of the character that I've seen so far.**

**Story: The silent hero: Deku the Mime **

**Author:SuperSaiyain79**


	44. Consequences and aftermath

**Ok, back to the grind. Honestly I was tempted to hold off on this chapter in order to work on the Konosuba fic(interesting things are coming!) But that would set me on a slippery slope, working on original content is always more exciting than working on reactions tbh.**

**Oh well, this shouldn't take too long anyway(watch it take a month just to screw with me) so let's get onto it!**

After everyone recovered from that Mime universe we sat back down and continued on where we left off. Specifically with the golden trio of the night sitting in a hospital room. They were covered in bandaged, some more than others.

"That must have hurt a whole lot huh." Satou said to himself not really expecting a reply.

"It was some of the worst pain I ever felt. Physically anyway." Iida answered honestly. Getting a sword to the arm along with a few other significant injuries was nothing to scoff at, it seriously hurt especially once all the adrenaline wore off.

"It was a little rough but I was fine." Todoroki answered, earning him some questioning looks. "Pain tolerance training." He explained, besides the most he got were some knives in his arms. They hurt like hell sure but they weren't _too_ dangerous.

"Meh." Izuku was used to pain by this point, besides the worst he got that day was a particularly deep cut on his leg. Basically nothing. People didn't even question him on why that was. Some even shivered when they remembered the state of Izuku's fingers during the sports festival. Yikes.

**"Did you sleep, Midoriya-san?" Todoroki asked his current roommate, checking to see if they were on the same page.**

**"No, not really." Izuku replied simply, nobody could really blame them for that, it was a rather crazy night.**

**"I figured. Me neither." Todoroki said.**

"No kidding. Who could sleep after that?! That creepy aura around Stain alone would probably keep me up for weeks!" Toru shivered, remembering the terrifying killing intent that came off the man..

**"Looking back at that fight now, we did something pretty amazing. It seems like he could've killed me if he really wanted to." Izuku said, thinking back on the fight.**

**"Yeah, it seems as though he let us both live on purpose. But I'm impressed by you, Iida-san. He was really trying to murder you, but you stood tall." Todoroki complimented.**

**"So the youngins are awake. I could yell at you for hours! But before that, you have a visitor." Gran Torino said as he and a dog-man in a suit walked in.**

**"This is Hosu chief of police: Kenji Tsuragamae." Gran Torino said. The kids stood up in respect.**

**"No no, stay seated, woof." Tsuragamae requested.**

**'Woof?!' Izuku thought.**

'Quirk based verbal tics are weird.' Most thought in unison. Now the only question that remained was...What would a fox mutant say?

**"You're the U.A. students who brought down the Hero Killer. He has burns and several broken bones. He's currently under strict guard getting medical treatment. Here's a lesson you should have already learned. When quirks became the norm, the police hoped to maintain the status quo, so they decided not to use quirks as weapons." Tsuragamae said.**

"A very stupid decision when you think about it.." I said grabbing everyone's attention. With the looks the adults gave me I decided to elaborate. "Limiting your people, especially emergency services like policeman does nothing but help the criminals. Why should society's defenders limit their options while giving criminals free reign to outgun them?"

Sure if they had ridiculously powerful quirks like a certain firecracker then caution was needed, but to just ban quirks altogether? Completely illogical, at that point your handing villains the victory on a silver platter.

**"That's when heroes came along. They could do what we couldn't, if they were licensed, of course. We couldn't condone the use of deadly quirks. That's why it's against the law for uncertified people to use their quirks to cause injury. Whether you were up against the Hero Killer or not, none of you had the authority to harm the villain. So, the 3 of you, Manual, Gran Torino, and Endeavor, are sure to receive harsh punishments for this gross abuse of your powers." Tsuragamae said.**

Absolutely nobody looked comfortable at that, even the adults were just agreeing without really putting effort in it. Hell All Might wasn't even looking anyone in the eye, obviously uncomfortable with how that law was phrased.

"So in short. If you aren't a licensed pro you should let the villain murder you. Utterly ridiculous. Don't you guys have Good Samaritan laws? Citizen's arrest laws? Or do the villains control parts of the government? Because that's the only group that truly benefits from that law." A few eyes widened at that, it seems I wasn't the only one who thought it was likely(1)

"And didn't Gran Torino literally say "we're going out to fight some villains"? The only difference is the level of the villain they fought, so Deku-kun did have permission to use his quirk, unless his later order to stay on the train superseded it?." Melissa backed me up along with asking a good question. If Gran Torino really wanted to he could have legally helped Izuku by claiming that he had permission to defend himself and others during the crisis.

**"Now wait a minute! If Iida-san had not stepped in, Native would've been murdered! And if not for Midoriya-san, both of them would be dead! No one else even realized the Hero Killer was in Hosu. Are you saying we should have just stood by and watch people die?!" Todoroki said, his voice rising.**

"The law is meant to protect people is it not? So then shouldn't laws that actively harm people be ignored should the situation call for it? Laws are written on paper after all, not stone." Well they were mostly digital nowadays but the point stood.

"Fair point." All Might agreed, he did his own fair share of rule bending, especially in his youth. Then again America was far more flexible with it's laws, and it's law enforcement for that matter. Tsukauchi would love it over there.

**"So it's ok to break the law as long as it goes your way?" Tsuragamae asked.**

**"Isn't it a hero's job to save people?!" Todoroki yelled, quickly getting angry with the dog-man.**

**"This is why you're not a full fledged pro yet. It's obvious that U.A. and Endeavor haven't been teaching you near enough. What a shame." Tsuragamae said, at this point it was obvious he was using the worst possible words on purpose.**

"Ok, that was way out of line! It's because of their training that they were able to beat Stain! He had no right to say that about our school and Endeavor!" Kirishima yelled, defending his friends, though complimenting Endeavor left a bad taste in his mouth.

"He's a scumbag, but he's still an efficient teacher." Todoroki agreed begrudgingly. He wouldn't say _good_ teacher. The phantom pains in his stomach wouldn't let him. The bastard was a sadist as far as physical conditioning went.

**"You damn mutt!" Todoroki angrily walked towards him.**

"I can't tell if that was a racist insult or a cartoonishly campy one." I said, looks like neither could anyone else. Where did the line lay? Would calling Mina pinky be racist? Apparently not since it's her hero name. And Froppy is just two letters away from Froggy so that one's out too...Questions for later.

**"Stop there kid. Listen to the end of this first." Gran Torino stopped him.**

**"What I've said is the official stance of the police department. But any punishment would only be necessary if this went public. You'd probably be applauded by citizens everywhere, but there's no way you could escape from being reprimanded. On the other hand, we could say Endeavor saved the day. Stain's burns would support that story and we could pretend you weren't involved, woof." Tsuragamae offered, hoping that the promising young heroes took it.**

"But that must've been hard, kero. Especially for Todoroki-san, he had to give the credit for something that important to a person he hated." Tsuyu said sadly, patting Todoroki on the shoulder, who just stood there awkwardly.

"It's fine, really. Though I would have loved to give credit to Gran Torino too, I mostly just hated the fact that the story made Endeavor out to be the sole hero in the story." Todoroki clarified, especially since he doubted that his father would have won a 1v1 fight against the villain. Not if he was caught by surprise like they were.

**"But you'd receive no acclaim at all. The choice is yours. Personally, I know where I stand. I don't want to damage any promising young careers because of a mistake like this." Tsuragamae gave them a thumbs up.**

"Mistake? Did he mean a mistake on the student's part or in the law itself?" David voiced the same question echoing through the minds of the more attentive viewers.

"Probably both, it wouldn't be the first time that law enforcement sees the inherent flaws in a law, or a situation and bend the rules to a certain degree. If anything the mistake that he thought the student's made was not thinking on how to cover up the legal issues beforehand!" All Might exclaimed, explaining himself after he got some strange looks.

"like young Melissa brought up, if sensei had thought to mention that little fact then young Midoriya might have gotten out of that scott free." All Might commented, losing himself a bit in nostalgia and relief that the police weren't a bunch of pencil pushing robots, and at least the chief had some basic empathy.

**"Either way, the 3 of us will have to take responsibility for being negligent as supervisors." Manual lowered his head.**

"Well, Iida-san has a speed quirk. He couldn't have really stopped him. Besides the situation would make it difficult for anyone to think clearly, some leniency would be called for." Nezu defended the young, if mediocre hero. Not that it was an insult, it was effectively his niche to be the most 'normal' guy around.

**"I'm sorry. I should've listened." Iida bowed his head, knowing that he was most as fault for going off on his own.**

**"That's right. You caused us a lot of trouble. Don't ever do that again." Manual said scolded, though there wall little heat in it.**

**"I apologize as well." Izuku apologized, angry with himself for not thinking faster, or coming up with a better plan ahead of time.**

**"Me too. We'll leave it to you." Todoroki agreed simply, not happy with the result but accepting things as they were.**

"Nobody's perfect Izuku-kun, remember that. Especially teenagers, use this experience to learn and improve as a hero." That fight would have ended very differently if Izuku had landed his first smash at a higher percentage. He might have broken his hand, or maybe just sprained his wrist but it would have also meant a quick victory for him. Risky but worth it when facing such a dangerous opponent while seemingly alone.

**"I know it's unfair. But at least allow me, as the chief of police to thank you." Tsuragamae bowed his head.**

**"You know, you could've started with that." Todoroki said, a little embarrassed at his earlier outburst.**

"*Snort, he probably did it on purpose just to mess with them. It's hard to tell with the dog head but he probably had a grin hidden under all that fur." Present Mic smirked, recognizing a prank when he saw one.

**'None of us knew we would be fighting in that back alley. But nobody would know what happened that night.' Izuku narrated.**

"Until now, and I gotta say you definitely deserve the credit. Just know that we all recognize your accomplishment for what it is!" All Might praised his three students, even ruffling Izuku's hair a bit, further cementing his role as Dad Might.

**The scene changes to a news reporter talking about the incident.**

**"Who arrested him? Endeavor? Just what I'd expect from the number 2 hero." A civilian exclaimed.**

Many an eye rolled that day.

**The screen showed a man with black spiky hair looking at the big TV before it showed a blonde girl with a knife.**

"?" The unasked question was left in the air as the others stared at me.

"Future villains, can't say much without spoiling things which I'm not allowed to do unless it shows up in a multiverse viewing or something. I can't answer general questions but specific questions about certain people are fair game." I explained my limitations, the higher ups didn't want me to change the future _too_ much.

**The screen shifted to Shigaraki and Kurogiri in their bar.**

**"He's all they talk about. What about my Nomus? We didn't even make the front page!" Shigaraki whined, fuming over the attention Stain was getting.**

**The screen showed Bakugo and Best Jeanist. As Jeanist was giving his sidekicks a pep talk, Bakugo was wearing jeans without his gauntlets and he looked pissed.**

Nobody was brave enough to laugh at him with the look Bakugo had on his face. That or they just didn't want to go for the low hanging fruit.

**'I'm so ready to get out of this place.' Bakugo thought. Next was Fourth Kind's agency.**

**"Huh, Midoriya-san wrote me back. Turns out him sending me his location was an S.O.S. Man I'm glad I passed it on when he sent it." Kirishima picked up his phone.**

**"Hey, Put that down before Fourth Kind sees! We're gonna be late." Tetsutetsu closed his locker.**

**The screen shifted to Uwabami's commercial with Momo and Kendo. You could easily tell that neither of the young heroines wanted to be there.**

Mineta was having a minor freak out over the effects of the hair spray while the two former interns were silently waiting for this part to be over.

"Please make this stop." Momo practically begged, blush on her face from having the commercial be seen by her classmates.

**"Heroes.. We're supposed to be heroes." Momo said in a gloomy face.**

**"So, how about we go patrol?" Uwabami asked as she walked out, making the girls excited.**

"I have a feeling they're getting their hopes up just for them to come crashing down." Kaminari predicts the future. The girls could do nothing but groan once again, it was too true.

**The screen changed to Ochako talking to Izuku over the phone.** **"Oh that was so scary! I got really nervous when all you sent was your location!" Ochako said, happy but a little anxious that her friends were ok after what happened.**

**"Uravity, we're about to start." Gunhead called out to her.**

**"Oh, right. I'll see you back at school. I hope I didn't bother you much, bye." Ochako whispered before hanging up, this only fueled Gunhead's teasing further.**

**"A love interest?" Gunhead asked with a happy voice.**

"Wow, one conversation and he nails it on the head. You realy are that obvious." Jiro teased, Ochako didn't even try to deny it at this point.

**"It's not like that!" Ochako exclaimed with a deep blushed. Nobody believed her, not even herself.**

**'I can't believe I just talked to a girl on the phone!' Izuku thought as his hands shook with a blush on his face.**

As the Izuku on the screen unknowingly committed social seppuku the rest of the watchers couldn't help but giggle to themselves at the wholesomeness, it would have been a little sad if it wasn't so hilarious how inexperienced Izuku was with girls. Meanwhile said mighty green lad was slowly dying of heatstroke caused by his rapidly overheating face.

**Izuku went back to the recovery room with Todoroki and Iida. He still had a bit of a goofy look on his face but it died quickly as Todoroki began to speak.** **"Iida just got his test results back." Todoroki said, anybody who was paying attention could tell he wasn't happy about them.**

**"Both my arms were pretty torn up, but the damage to my left arm was especially severe. The damage was to my brachial plexus. Which means it could be fixed with a nerve transplant surgery." Iida explained, clearly in deep thought over what happened.**

**"I hate him so much, but I can't deny that Stain spoke the truth. So until I'm able to call myself a real hero, I'll use my left arm as a reminder." Iida swore to himself while staring at his cast.**

**'I use my hand as a reminder too.' Izuku thought before bringing his arm to Iida, telling him that he felt the same way.** **"Let's get stronger, together." Todoroki noticed this when realization hit him like a truck.**

"Scar buddies?" Mina blurted out, Izuku, Iida and Todoroki caught that and looked at each other before going for a three way fist bump. "Yes! Scar buddies unite!" Mina hyped them up to the exasperation of some and the continued cheers of most.

**"Sorry, whenever I'm involved, someone's hand gets all messed up. Is something wrong with me? Am I cursed?" Todoroki asked, sweating bullets while staring at his hand. Izuku and Iida gasped and then laughed.**

**"Looks like even Todoroki-kun can make a joke" Izuku laughed.**

**"This isn't a joke. I'm like the Hand Crusher or something." Todoroki said kept going only increasing the laughter further.**

The watchers were quick to follow up but I was less enthusiastic. "Oi, it's a legitimate concern! Curses like that exist all over the place! There was even this one organization where if their uniform was destroyed it meant certain death!" That stopped their laughs instantly, whether it was from genuine concern or from the sheer stupidity of what I said was left unknown.

**The next scene was at U.A as All Might got a phone call from Gran Torino.**

**"A phone call is here! A phone call is here! A phone call is here!" All Might's ringtone went off in the teacher's lounge.**

**'He can't possibly be serious with that ringtone.' Aizawa thought incredulously.**

The laughs started up again, ending with All Might in his most recent favorite pose. Izuku though remained silent, poker face on not wanting others to realize that he had the same ringtone.

**"You could've warned me about Izuku Midoriya. Thanks to him, I'm getting a pay cut and my teaching license has been suspended for 6 months!" Gran Torino said**

"Hold on, didn't it say earlier that heroes were paid on a case by case basic? Does this mean that the government is cutting his pay on every single heroic act from here on out, regardless of the situation? That 'villain's control the government' theory seems more and more likely." I point out the bullshit as it comes up, though the teaching license suspension at least seemed sensible.

All Might took out a small notebook that he got from...Somewhere. 'Note to self have Tsukauchi look into this...And plan to go international just in case.' Little did he know that Nezu had similar thoughts on his mind, albeit with much more elaborate plans already being made. Just in case.

Meanwhile Todoroki was taking out his own notebook. The title? "Love Child Theory: Evidence/Hisashi Midoriya = Elaborate ruse?... His name did seem rather suspicious. 'It has been a while since I last saw you' Coincidence? Highly probable, but still!

**"His tendency to jump into situations without thinking is just like yours, Toshinori." Gran Torino said, though there wasn't much heat in his words since the situation did call for it.**

**"I humbly apologize sir. I'm sorry my protege caused you so much trouble." All Might said, fear overwriting any other response before he walked into the break room.**

**"I don't care about my teaching license. You're the only reason I got it so I could keep the promise I made to Shimura." Gran Torino said, not caring about that little detail.**

**"It's because of your teachings that I'm the number one hero today." All Might said, though this earned him a bit more heckling about how he never mentioned Gran Torino to his successor until his internship.**

**"I called to talk about the Hero Killer. I met him briefly but he shook me to my core. I'm not praising him, but he's got the same determination as you. You both have charisma." Gran Torino said, fearing what may come of his ideals coming out.**

"The most dangerous villains are those that have understandable goals. They are much easier to sympathise with, and even the most idealistic hero could fall to their honeyed words under the wrong circumstances." Aizawa commented, remembering the gauntlet wearing Izuku. That one still sent shivers down his spine, mostly because he agreed with over half of what he said.

**"I'm concerned because his ideology may inspire copycat villains. They may try to join the League of Villains. If that evil gathers under one banner, it could swell to unstoppable proportions. If the villain in charge knew this, then he is a brilliant strategist." Gran Torino said, hinting at who he thinks is behind all this.**

**"When Tsukauchi said that Nomu had multiple quirks, I got a really bad feeling." All Might said confirming his sensei's suspicions.**

**"You're afraid that the one who killed Nana Shimura, your master, my friend, is back. The one who opened that hole in your stomach. You're afraid that the villain named All For One is on the rise again." Gran Torino said.**

**"But to have survived such injuries." All Might said, hardly believing it. The man lost his whole face! Who could survive something like that? All for One apparently.**

**"Toshinori, that child admired you so much, he deserves to know the truth." Gran Torino finished as the screen shifted to 2 dealers inside an empty room.**

"Wow, talk about the dictionary definition of shady. They've got the eyepatch, the revolver, and even the diabolical mustache cliche!" Jiro broke down the admittedly generic scene, getting a good few chuckles for he troubles.

**"I'm telling you, I can't sell a single damn thing. I miss the days before All Might. Criminals were wild and impulsive. Everyone thought they could take over the world." The guy with an eyepatch reminisce over the 'good ol days' while contemplating retirement.**

**"Hold on now." Giran tried to dissuade his fellow criminal before he could think on it further. "This is between you and me but I got the opportunity of a lifetime for you. Have you seen this yet? It's a video of the Hero Killer. He's hot right now." The guy with glasses held up his phone.**

**"The Hero Killer. Real name: Chizome Akaguro. As a child, he was inspired by All Might's debut. He enrolled in a private hero high school, but was dismayed by what he viewed as the educational system's fundamentally corrupt understanding of what it meant to be a hero." The news reporter went on, the screen shifting to show Stain's silhouette as he ranted over his views, nobody bothering to give him the time of day.**

"**Throughout his teenage years, Chizome advocated for the return to the old days of heroes. But he discovered that words had no power. For the next 10 years, he trained in killing techniques for his self-appointed duty. During this time his parents passed away in a tragic accident."**

"Ouch, no wonder he turned out the way he did. The guy had some bad luck, and it's not like he didn't make some good points." Satou the general opinion of the room. Most couldn't help but feel pity for the guy, if only he'd gotten help earlier on it might have ended differently.

**He believed heroes shouldn't seek compensation and should epitomize the idea of self-sacrifice. He believed that modern day pros were frauds. Through his violent purges, he hoped that society would eventually side with him." The video narrator concluded as the video ended.**

"Tsk, just great. I can assume that this media fiasco greated a good deal of the villains we'll face in the future?" Aizawa asked me. Thankfully it was vague enough that I could give an answer without spoiling much.

"Actually no." I said surprising everyone. "Of all the villains created in the following weeks, only one of them was an explicit follower of Stain's ideology. The rest were already villains at that point, most of which were unrepentant in their ways." It was a bit more complicated than that but I couldn't allow them to keep blaming the appearance of so many villains on a single person.

**"Can't you feel it? It's infectious. His ideology will inspire others. The heroes have no idea what's awakening. Many on the run felons will seek out the organization that the Hero Killer was connected to. The League of Villains." The guy with glasses said as the screen showed Toga, Dabi, Mustard, Spinner, and some big buff villain.**

"So. I think that's enough for right now. Next up is the final exams for you guys, along with some obligatory comedy so it shouldn't take too long. There's also the big reveal of All for One's backstory but considering the fact that we already know who the guy is we can skim over that bit. Sound good?"

While they were a bit put out by the fact that I would be skimming over AFO's story they took it rather well. No need to worry though, I was only going to skip out on the obvious stuff, all the relevant details would remain. And who knows, maybe I'll give them a little something extra for their patience kukuku.

**And there we have it lads, this one didn't take me as long to write thankfully, even with the extra work I have this week I was able to bust this one out in a relatively short amount of time. This means that the next chapter of The Gamer should be coming out next.**

**Let's see what Deku's been up to ever since he started going down the rabbit hole known as the Nasuverse. I don't envy the lad since he's going to have to compress quite a bit of info in a considerably shorter amount of time than I had.**


	45. Break all the walls

**Here we go *Yawn. The fourth chapter that I wrote this week. God I'm tired, but it was worth it! Thank Asobi for impromptu vacations amiright? Anyway let's get on with it, this chapter isn't going to be very long or elaborate but I can't wait to write the next one! You all know why.**

**This chapter contains a reference to a certain underrated(IMO) abridged series. Actually there are two references, one to said underrated series, and a second to a much more popular one. I'll let you guys guess what they are, and where from. The answer will be at the end, no cheating now, or Fou will find you and eat your soul!**

The group of watchers, haven been left to their own devices after Asobi stormed off saying that he had urgent business to deal with decided to discuss what happened in the earlier episode amongst themselves.

"So is anyone gonna point out that Asobi-san had some seriously good points? Hindsight is 20/20 but a lot of those strict anti-quirk laws the Japanese use seem highly suspect now." David spoke up first, putting the topic out in the open.

"I'm not going to lie, he has a point. I never really liked how illogically worded those laws were, not to mention the fact that only a minority of the police actually enforce them heavily. I guess this also explains why the government has been so slow at integrating quirks into the education system." Aizawa agreed, having his own gripes with the government.

"I honestly should have expected that. It was foolish of me to think that all of that monster's influence could be flushed out less than a decade after his fall. Especially since he was left alive all this time, who knows what plots he could have concocted with all that free time!"

The kids were having their own talk, though nowhere near as heavy. "So Izuku-kun, have you made any progress with your quirk since that fight with Stain?" Kirishima asked the guy who was quickly becoming his close friend.

"Not really, other than a small increase in the speed at activating OFA there hasn't been much improvement percentage-wise. I'm working on it though!" He really just needed to work on his physical body from now on. So long as he doesn't gain any more massive injuries he should be fine. Not like that was going to happen anytime soon!...Right?

***BANG!** The door to the room slammed open as a practically giddy Asobi made his way into the room.

"Ok ladies, gents, and sentient inanimate objects let's get to the next episode!" I exclaimed while chugging down a mug of steaming mystery juice. Thoroughly confusing and concerning the others in the process.

"A-asobi-san, are you ok? And what are you drinking? A-and did you say something about sentient objects?!" Izuku asked me, worry on his face as he took some experimental sniffs of the drink's aroma.

"Yeah I'm fine. Great in fact! Oh and this? It's just a nice little concoction of my own invention, it's a mixture of Kalaxian crystal dust, mega seed dust, bourbon and Columbian coffee." I named each ingredient, quickly realizing that nobody knew what I was talking about. Also carefully to avoid the third question.

"Ok so I know two of those things.." Izuku mumbled audibly, I quickly amended my mistake.

"It's basically liquid drugs." I down the whole thing after I say that. "AHH! Wubba lubba fucking dub dub that's the good shit!" I exclaimed as my eyes dilated slightly and my shoulders relaxed momentarily before I went back to normal. Only to notice everyone staring at with wide eyes.

"..What?"

"*Sigh. And _why_ are you drinking what I can only assume are alien liquid drugs? Specifically why are you drinking it in front of several heroes and hero course students that wouldn't take too kindly to that?" Aizawa asked, fully deadpan staring at me now.

"Specifically? Well to answer your second question first. What are you gonna do about it?" A collective sweatdrop was formed. "Exactly, as for the reason for _why._ Well there are two. First and foremost I'm a multi-million year old being and a god of _entertainment._" I put a supreme emphasis on my domain. People tend to forget that it included quite a bit of stuff.

"Do you really think I wouldn't try some stuff out at least once? Especially when there are literally no consequences to it?" What was the point of being immortal if you don't try some of the more reckless stuff now and again?

"As for the second reason. I just got done going through some seriously heavy nonsense with another universe and I needed a pick me up. Trust me, if you saw some of the shit I did you'd need some too." I answered honestly, still a little shaken from the experience.

"Where did you go? Is it a universe we would recognize? And did you really get so messed up after only a few minutes?" Pony asked bravely, honestly I had no idea whether they would know about this franchise or not so might as well.

"First of all time dilation is a thing remember. For me It's been about 400 years since I last saw you guys." Letting that sink in for a moment I waited for them to pick their jaws off the floor before continuing. "As for the universe...Does the name Natsuki Subaru mean anything to you?"

Five people cringed the moment I said that name, recognition clear in their eyes. "Which version?" Yanagi asked, hoping for one of the more tolerable versions of his life.

"Archbishop of pride." I answered simply, summoning a new mug of forgetfulness for myself.

"And you said 400 years...Yeah I can't blame him for drinking that, I think anyone would need it after that" Pony agreed, knowing exactly what he was talking about. It was hard enough to _read_ about the shit that Subaru did in third person. Just imagining having to experience all of that in first person throughout all of it?...Shit.

"The poor boy who fell from grace, that whole story is a tragedy of the highest order." Shiozaki added. Though those that didn't know any better were still skeptical.

"Look, there are a few Izuku's that have similar abilities to Natsuki Subaru, I'll show you one of them after this episode to prove my point, besides it's been a while since we've seen some good old fashioned horror." Cue cold sweating, yeah they didn't think I'd go that far did they. Despair is waiting for you for being overly curious. Anyway I started the episode before anyone could sputter out an objection.

**"I know I wasn't here long, but, thanks for everything." Izuku thanked Gran Torino for his help. If it weren't for him he'd probably take much longer to come up with full cowling after all.**

**"There's no real reason for you to thank me. After all, I wasn't around when the really big stuff happened." Gran Torino apologized in his own way.**

**"Yeah, but the only reason I was able to stand up against Stain at all is because of our sparring." Izuku said, only to get whacked by a cane.**

**"You survived, but only because the Hero Killer let you!" Gran Torino reprimanded, reminding him how lucky he got.**

"Still, that's a pretty big achievement, gero. Granted the heroes he attacked were all by surprise but it's still amazing that you beat him, even with help." Tsuyu complimented, not entirely denying Gran Torino's point though. Izuku did get lucky.

**"But you did learn to channel your power instead of relying on one monster smash. Even though you still managed to get a stress fracture." Gran Torino nagged, shaking his cain at the boy. **"**You went over your limit! I thought we agreed you're only supposed to use 5 percent! Your nerves got in your way and you lost focus!"**

"Fair enough, though I doubt any of us could have stayed focused against someone like that." Kirishima admitted, he certainly wouldn't be able to focus on something that precise in the middle of a fight.

"Feh! Says you, I could take em!" No prizes for guessing who made that empty boast.

**"But keep at it, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually. See you round." Gran Torino said his goodbye and prepared to go back inside before he was called back by Izuku.**

**"Wait! I have one more question. I haven't found the right time to ask, but.-OUT WITH IT! I'VE GOT PASTRIES TO EAT!" Gran Torino interrupted him.**

"That guy has one serious sweet tooth." Kaminari muttered.

"You have no idea." "You have no idea" Said man's former student's heard him.

**"Even though you're really strong, and you trained the number one hero yourself, no one knows you. You should be super famous, but you're not. Is there a specific reason why?" Izuku asked, though he had his suspicions.**

**"Oh that's easy. I was just never that interested in working as a pro hero. There was a time in my past where I needed to be able to use my quirk freely without limits. That's the only reason I got my license." Gran Torino replied.**

"Makes sense. If I had a high speed quirk, I'd want to use it a lot too." Satou said, and honestly who wouldn't? Speed quirks were just plain convenient, not to mention fun for anyone who could use them.

"Why _isn't_ that an option by the way? Having a special class where someone can earn a quirk license without becoming a hero. There could be a general exam for people that just want to use their quirk because of its convenience." I suggested, to the thoughtful looks of everyone.

"Or maybe a special exception for work related quirk use. Making it a hero exclusive option is just objectively a waste of resources." I question while sipping on my mug. Little known fact, drinking hot drinks makes you look 20% classier. Or 20% more like a douche if you do it wrong.

"The douche has a point, I'd kill for the chance to use my explosions to get around the city quicker!" The resident firecracker exclaimed, imagining himself zooming through the city at high speeds. And his opinion doesn't count! I'm totally pulling an Ozpin regardless of what people say!

"As vulgar as he was I agree with Bakugo-san. My engine quirk would be monumentally useful for travelling and opening up my schedule. Not to mention the health and training benefits of daily quirk use." That last point made the teacher's stop to think. Iida wasn't wrong, constant quirk usage was the cornerstone for strengthening and evolving one's quirk, having quirk usage become more common would benefit most people's health in the long run.

**"It might be better to hear this from All Might. He'll explain it better." Gran Torino said. Izuku nodded before he walked off.**

**'The greatest hero huh... He may not look or act like him, but he's still just like Toshinori.' Gran Torino thought, before deciding to end his internship the way it began.**

"Not that it's a bad thing. Uncle Might is uncle Might and Deku-kun is Deku-kun. There's no need to be a perfect copy of the man nor should he." Melissa smiled at her best friend, receiving another smile and blush in return.

**"Hey kid...who are you?" Gran Torino asked, pretending to be senile.** Earning himself more than one snort from the audience.

**"I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku replied, not getting why his teacher was reverting back to his old schtick.**

**"That's not what I mean." Gran Torino said, hoping his student would understand. Izuku suddenly realized something.** **"I'm Deku!" he exclaimed.**

**Gran Torino smiled and waved him off.**

**The next day.**

**"Holy crap! What the heck, Bakugo?!" Kirishima and Sero laughed at Bakugo's new hairstyle.**

**"Stop laughing. My hair's gotten used to this so I can't get it back the right way. Do you hear me? I'll kill you both." Bakugo glared, ready to burst from the humiliation.**

Even though they saw it themselves the students of 1-A couldn't help but snicker at Bakugo's internship aftermath, though 1-B and the rest who didn't see it didn't have the same resistance to it. Tokage in particular could barely stand as she clutched her sides for support.

**"I'd like to see you try, pretty boy!" Sero laughed, especially with what happened next.**

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Bakugo yelled as his hair went back to normal.**

"Oh, so you did get part of Mitsuki-chan's quirk after all." Inko mumbled to the confused looks of the others. "Glycerin, it keeps her skin silky smooth but it also forces her hair to stand on end like permanent hair gel." She explained, leading to many complaints from the girls that essentially equated to "Lucky smooth skin bastard"

**"Wow, you got to fight some villains?" Mina asked Jiro who was recounting her internship with Death Arms.**

**"All I did was help people evacuate and provide logistical support." Jiro said modestly, Mina still thought it was pretty awesome though.**

**"I spent most of the time training and cleaning the ship deck. Although there was this one day we caught a bunch of drug smugglers." Tsuyu remembered that day, though she could have gone without the Davy Jones knockoff for obvious reasons.**

Getting several deadpan looks from the others I bite back. "Oi! I make my own supply thank you very much! If you want something done right do it yourself and all that, besides I'd never trust a bunch of amateurs anyway." The deadpan just deepened, I think I missed the point.

**"What about you, Ochako-chan? How was your week?" Tsuyu asked.**

**"It was very...Instructive" Ochako said as she entered a combat stance, aura the complete opposite of what she usually exuded.**

Thankfully nobody was paying too much attention to Deku's growing blush from seeing that side of her. Well, almost nobody. 'Kukuku blackmail for days!' I thought, knowing just who to use this against.

**"She's acting different. And in just a week" Kaminari said, sweating slightly.**

**"Different? Don't be fooled, Kaminari. All women are demons on the inside." Mineta said as his teeth chattered.**

"Again, you have a serious case of internship fraud to work over there. Last I checked Mt Lady was in the top 50 so it should have some nice returns if you apply the right pressure." I not-so-subtly suggest to Nezu, evil chuckles emanating from us as we sipped our respective drinks. See? Men and rodents of class.

**"Hey man, everyone at my internship loved me. It was actually kind of great. Now if you want to talk about the ones who really changed, it was those three." Kaminari pointed to Izuku, Iida, and Todoroki.**

**"Oh yeah, the Hero Killer!" Sero exclaimed. Momo added in her two cents saying that she was worried while Kirishima just said** **"Glad you guys made it back alive." With a toothy grin that was being hidden by virtue of Bakugou manhandling him and Sero.**

**"You were lucky Endeavor showed up and saved you guys." Sato said, unknowingly making the three flinch a bit, internally of course, they already knew this song and dance.**

"Or so I thought anyway. Though I'm glad to be wrong if it means my classmates are huge badasses!" Satou exclaimed, giving the mentioned classmates a few fist bumps which Iida denied, not feeling like his actions deserved praise.

**"Yeah, that's right. He saved us." Todoroki said, remembering the police chief. Though it did kill him a little on the inside to give the bastard any undeserved praise. And most deserved praise for that matter. He had issues ok don't judge him.**

**"Did you see the video about him? It's all over the internet. He may be a villain, but he's super tenacious. He's actually kind of cool, don't you think?" Kaminari said, sticking his foot in his mouth as usual.**

"Ok, that was on me, though you _do_ gotta respect the dedication it took to get that strong." Kaminari admitted, and most begrudgingly agreed. A decade of intense training just to keep up one's ideals was impressive no matter what it was for.

**"Kaminari!" Izuku scolded me.**

**"It's ok. He had a certain determination. I can see why some people would think he was cool. But his beliefs led him to cold blooded murder. No matter his reasons, murder cannot be condoned. But now, I promise I will strive to be a true hero!" Iida exclaimed with his signature karate chop.**

"Hell yeah!" The more vocal of the watchers exclaimed while the quieter one's simply nodded in approval.

**The screen shifted to hero training at field gamma with All might.**

**"It feels like I haven't seen you in a while! Welcome back! Now, we'll be conducting a rescue race!" All Might exclaimed.**

**"If this is rescuing, then shouldn't we be at the USJ?" Iida asked while Izuku was gushing over All Might's golden age costume.**

**"That place is for disaster rescue only. As I said earlier, this is a race. Now, you will compete in groups of 5. I've sent out a distress signal. Each group will race to find me and rescue me. Whoever finds me first wins! Just please try to keep the property damage to a minimum!" All Might pointed to Bakugo.**

**"Why are you pointing at me?" Bakugo asked.**

"Heh, though to be fair to explosion boy he isn't the only one with a quirk that can cause a fair bit of collateral damage by default." I gave not so subtle looks at Mina, Todoroki and Aoyama. Acid, ice erosion and straight up lasers, not exactly the most subtle ways to travel around.

**The screen showed the first group as Izuku, Sero, Ojiro, Mina, and Iida.**

**"Everyone in this group has really good mobility." Kaminari said pointed out, with one notable exception.**

**"I'd say Midoriya-san's at a heavy disadvantage against those four." Momo said.**

**"Yeah, moving around quickly isn't one of his strong suits." Jiro agreed.** **"And whenever he uses his powers, he always gets badly injured." she added.**

"I still remember my reaction to seeing full cowling for the first time. The difference that a single week's worth of training made was ridiculous, it really motivated me to train harder." Jiro spoke up, remembering the shock of what came next.

"I feel the same, honestly it made my own progress seem so insignificant in comparison…" Momo couldn't help but agree, her own confidence took a steep nosedive after seeing the class's weakest(at the time) member improve so quickly.

"A wise man once said that it's only natural for a novice to improve faster than an adept. Don't be discouraged if you reach a plateau in skill, that just means you are at the precipice of something new." I said, hinting at a lesser known aspect of quirks. Thankfully it brought Momo out of her bad mood.

**"I'm betting on Sero-san." Kirishima said, knowing that the bootleg Spider-Man had one of the best quirks for the job.**

**"Oh yeah? I got odds on Ojiro-san." Kaminari said, sure he didn't have a heavy mobility based quirk but his own physical fitness could make up for it.**

**"I choose Ashido-chan, her reflexes are nuts!" Mineta gave a non perverted compliment for once.**

"Hey Asobi-san, the moon wouldn't happen to be blood red back in our world would it?" Mina asked, such things didn't happen in everyday life. Was the end near?

"Not since I last checked." Easing her worries of the coming apocalypse.

**"I know Deku will be last." Bakugo said, not unjustified given what he knew.**

"I hate that he was right, even with the new power. Wait was that the joke?" Momo questioned, breaking what I assume is the 5th wall in questioning the past through the lens of a manga writer. I might need to fix that before we have another Deadpool situation on our hands...Nah!

**"Even though he's still recovering, I think Iida-kun's got this one." Ochako joined in, to which Tsuyu agreed.**

**"Go!" All Might said. Sero immediately swung up and flew forward with his tape.**

**"It's like this course was built with me in mind!" Sero said before a green blur suddenly zoomed past him.**

**"With my new training, I can win!" Izuku smiled as he jumped from structure to structure with astounding speed.**

**'The way he's propelling himself through the air.' Todoroki thought in realization.**

**"Those jumps. He looks just like..." Ochako started.**

**'Those are my moves. While I spent my time getting groomed at that useless internship he...look at him! Damn it!' Bakugo thought angrily.**

"Broken pride aside Bakugo-san's got a point, a week of training time wasted, oh well at least now we've established class A's monster trio.

"Huh, it really is a monster trio...So wait who's Luffy? And does that make Iida Jimbe?" Pony questioned, mentally categorizing the 1-A students by their straw hat counterparts.

"I think you're taking the term a bit too literally...I like it! Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and yes, he is indeed Jimbei!" I pointed to Izuku, Todoroki, and Bakugo respectively. Getting confused looks and loud cursing from the three. Something about 'not being anything like that curly eyebrow fuck'

"Wait why am I Luffy?" Izuku asked, not getting the connection.

"Well you eventually become the strongest of the three, and the #1 hero so that fits the king of the pirates role. And secondly you have a ton of women coming after you that you're completely oblivious to!" I answer back jovially, not waiting to hear his mortified response as I unpause the video.

**'I can do this. Don't go above 5%.' Izuku thought before he suddenly slipped on a wet pipe.**

"Ouch, talk about bad luck. What were the odds that a single wet pipe ended your hot streak!" Mirio couldn't help but exclaim, he was doing so well too!

"Luck's a part of being a hero too I suppose. A minor part but still." Aizawa muttered out, lord knows he faced his fair share of bad luck on certain missions. Some worse than others but the point was that even when the odds were against you it just meant that you needed to push on harder regardless of what may happen to you.

**"Got it. I gotta watch where I'm landing." Izuku thought to himself as he face planted into the floor right next to the other contestants.**

"You _really_ need to work on your landings." Inko half joked at her sons expense, at least this time his injuries weren't particularly bad and even she had to admit that his cartoonish position was pretty funny.

**"Young Sero may have come in first, but you've all shown remarkable improvement! Keep training and prepare for your upcoming final exams!" All Might exclaimed.**

*Glass breaking.

'Oh boy. That's the sound of sanity collapsing in on itself.' I look towards Momo, the most likely culprit. She was mumbling 'four weeks' and 'time anomaly' Guess she figured out how nonsensical it was to have their class' final exam at what had to be barely a month into school.

The USJ incident happened in their first week. Then they had two weeks to prepare for the sports festival. That whole affair barely lasted a whole day, after which they spent a week at their internships making it four weeks in total, or a little under a month.

Yet they were already talking about their final exams. Needless to say Momo's brain just broke from the sudden realization that her world operated on cartoon time physics along with regular anime logic. Hence the 6th wall breaking.

**"That was incredible. Find me after class. We need to talk. The time has come for me to tell you everything about me and One For All." All Might gave a thumbs up.**

"Yay! You made Dad Might proud!" Toru exclaimed, hugging Izuku's side excitedly. Used to the sudden hugs by now Izuku just smiled, happy with the memory of impressing his mentor. Now if only he had the courage to kindly ask for some space. Don't get him wrong being surrounding by three beautiful girls(one of them being invisible meant nothing) was great and all but it did leave him a little suffocated.

**The screen shifted to the locker rooms.**

**"Midoriya-kun, look what I found! Someone put a hole in the wall! A previous generation has given us a gift. You know what's on the other side, right? This peeks into the girl's locker room!" Mineta exclaimed, pointing at the offending hole.**

"Why did you try to tell Izuku-kun first? It's not like he's a pervert like you." Momo asked, still a little angry over the attempt but nonetheless curious. Though if she were being honest the sight of the boys were distracting her and the rest of the girls from their righteous anger. 'Did Izuku-kun get even more muscular?'

"First off because he's one of the only ones that gives me at least a little respect!" The small one exclaimed, plus he was still grateful for his plan back at the USJ. "Besides I can't turn down the opportunity to bring him over to the lewd side! He's already a wannabe harem king as it is, just imagine what it will be like if he actually tried!"

A collective shiver went down their spine. They didn't have to imagine, they already saw three Izuku's that were ladies men in their own right. Hell one of them managed to do it while being a fucking mime of all things!

**"Don't even think about it! Peeping on them would be criminal!" Iida scolded, though he took no real steps to stop him.**

"Yes. Yes it would. We'll be having words when we get back, Mineta." Aizawa's oni aura returned, quickly cowling the perverts' enthusiasm.

**"Then you'll have to lock me up in solitary confinement because you can't stop me! I wanna see Yaoyorozu's curves! Ashido's slender waist! Hagakure's floating underwear! Uraraka's super fine body! Asui's unexpectedly soft boobiiiiiiieees!" Mineta exclaimed crazily before getting his eye pierced by a certain earphone jack.**

"Did you really think we wouldn't hear you? The walls aren't that thick and you were yelling like a lunatic!" Toru asked incredulously at the grape's stupidity. How the hell did this guy score higher on the exams than her?!

**'Why am I the only one he didn't say anything about?" Jiro thought to herself, a dark grimace on her face as the other girls thanked her. **Luckily for the viewers it was at an angle where nothing could be seen. I sent the girls a thumbs up at that.

Jiro covered her face in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about that so much Jiro-chan! You have plenty of attractive features too." I tried to make her feel better.

"Like what?" She asked, not immediately believing me.

"Oh plenty of stuff. Like most heroines you have an athletic, lithe body. Your hair works well with your rocker girl aesthetic along with your hero costume itself, love the red streaks by the way. Speaking of your musical talent, using an instrument is a pretty attractive skill on it's own, even without your impeccable singing voice. Plus you have beautiful eyes to top it all off." I listed off her more attractive features eliciting a megaton blush from the tomboy rocker.

"W-wow. And you said that so easily, that takes some massive confidence!" Kaminari was legitimately impressed and disappointed in himself for not saying all that first.

"Eh, you live a few million lifetimes and you learn to just say what you really think, regardless of the outcome. Pro tip for life, compliments are always appreciated so long as they are real, can't really go wrong with 'em. Worst thing that could happen is that people disagree with you, and then, so what? Life goes on, no regrets." It was pretty common advice, though it was the type that even adults or old men had trouble following, it takes a certain type of person to throw caution to the wind and just say whatever the hell they want, consequences be damned.

**The screen shifted to Izuku entering the lounge where All Might was sitting with his head down. "Have a seat." All Might invited, unknowingly making Izuku tense up from the atmosphere.**

**'He's so intense.' His student thought as he sat down.**

**"I heard that the Hero Killer swallowed your blood in the attack. Do you remember how I gave my quirk to you? What I said that day?" All Might asked, only to be met with the greatest impression known to man.**

**"Eat this!" Izuku suddenly made THE All Might face.**

Uproarious laughter followed immediately after, many couldn't help but clutch at their sides while a few, namely Mirio, Ochako, David, Melissa, and surprisingly Bakugo all collapsed in massive heaps of pulsating laughter.

"N-No way! That was perfect! Almost identical to Toshi's real voice!" David exclaimed, in complete disbelief at how perfect the impression was.

"Deku-kun! W-why, why d-didn't you tell me you could do that! It's amazing! Haha!" Ochako and Melissa said at the same time, each using Izuku's arms as makeshift support to no avail as they join David on the ground.

Mirio straight up passed out from laughter.

Meanwhile with the loudest blonde. "Holy shit Deku! Since when did you perfect that fucking monstrosity! Back in that shithole Aldera it was barely passable and now?! Fucking perfect!" Even Bakugo had to give credit where it was due, it was pretty great.

**"No, not that part! I said the key was in my DNA. That's why you had to swallow the hair." All Might clarified, Izuku started to freak out, immediately fearing the worst.**

**"Holy crap! Don't tell me the Hero Killer has One For All now!" He panicked.**

"Fucking terrifying." Nobody could deny Awase's reaction to the idea of a Stain with One for All *shivers.

**"No, he doesn't. I thought you'd be worried about that, but it didn't cross your mind. One For All can only be transferred if you, the bearer, intend to pass it along." All Might said.**

**"But it can be transferred by force." All Might said as he thought of an example of a girl forcing him to take chocolate.**

"...Weird example aside, it's a legitimate reason to keep the quirk secret." Aizawa agreed with All Might's decision for once, that kind of power needed to be kept on the right side no matter what.

**"The power you have now is unique, and you should know its origin. One For All is derived from another power. A power that's very old. The name of that quirk is All For One. It allowed its user to take quirks from others. He could keep the quirks for himself or give them to others." All Might said.**

"Cliche power aside it really is ridiculously terrifying to think that someone like that actually exists… Good thing he's far from his peak now." Kendo admitted, thankful that this particular villain wouldn't come back to his previous power. So long as nobody managed to revert the damage caused to him. Not like something _that _crazy is possible or anything...Right?

**"He could steal powers?" Izuku asked,.**

**"This was back when quirks first started appearing. People didn't know how to deal with the newly powered among them. Civilization's progress slowed. Society decayed." All Might said as an image of hate protestors appeared.**

"Which is particularly stupid when you think about it. Why would you delibiratly piss off the people with _fucking superpowers?!_ It's like people in large groups just lose all logic and self preservation skills!" Awase had a minnie rant that nobody could deny. Rule number 1 of staying alive. Don't poke the fucking bear! Especially when said bear also had laser eyes and a fucking machine gun on it's back!

**"There was one person who managed to rally many people behind him. He went by the name of his power, All For One. He stole quirks from others, and with his overwhelming abilities, he committed evil acts with little resistance. In the blink of an eye, he became the leader of villains and ruled over Japan." All Might said memory jumping back to darker times.**

**"I've heard a lot of rumors about this online, but isn't that made up? It's not in our textbooks." Izuku asked, though he probably should have guessed that something like that would have been covered up.**

**"It's the kind of shameful history that people would rather ignore." All Might replied.**

"Why? There's tons of other shameful history that's still known." The slightly naive Momo asked, there was a slight difference between them though.

"It's difficult to erase large events from history, wars, dynasties, memes. Such things are nearly impossible to rip from the public consciousness. AFO however, was a hidden ruler, a shadow king that the common folk only heard about in whispers. Much easier to ignore." Another sip of my mug was drunk to let the mini speech sink in...And reading over it now I might have been higher than I thought.

**"This villain made people trust him or submit to his will. However, there were many poor souls who couldn't bear the burden of the quirks they were given. They became mindless and incapable of speaking, much like the Nomu." All Might explained, hinting at the identity to the Nomu's creator.**

**"This evil man had a quirkless younger brother. He was small and sickly, but he had a strong sense of justice. They couldn't have been more different." All Might said as an image of him appeared.**

**"He kept resisting him. Then All For One gave him a quirk, one that would allow him to stockpile power. We don't know if it was a gift he was giving his brother, or a way to force him to submit." All Might told his student, the meaning behind this soon became clear.**

**"Wait so..." Izuku started.**

**"Yes. It turns out the younger brother did have a quirk. He had a useless power that allowed him to pass on quirks. And so this quirk merged with the younger brother's power. And that is how One For All came to be." All Might said spreading his arms out for dramatic effect.**

"This sounds great and all but it all seems a bit overly convenient" Momo muttered, trying to pay attention to the narrative tropes that might apply to this backstory. She's learning, who knows maybe in a few decades...

**"Hold on! I understand One For All now, but this bad guy must be long dead by this point! Why are you bringing him up?" Izuku asked, AFO should be well over 100 years old by now.**

**"A person who steals quirk has no limits. There are quirks that halt aging. He probably has something like that. The Symbol of Evil seemed pretty much immortal. Even though his brother couldn't defeat him, he decided to entrust it to future generations, hoping they could stop his older brother." And so the torch was passed.**

"**Eventually it was my turn, and I managed to defeat All For One. But he survived and is back in action as the brains behind the League of Villains. So now you know. The entire purpose of One For All is to defeat All For One. As its holder, you may one day have to fight against this great evil yourself." All Might passed on the second torch, this one came with quite the heavy burden.**

"And he won't be doing it alone, not anymore!" Ochako exclaimed, uproarious agreement from her class and most of class B followed, the big three obviously joined in, though Tamaki was a lot more reserved. The pro's just smiled, proud to see such camaraderie grow within their charges.

Inko was having another mini heart attack but that was to be expected, she already expected this to be the case.

**"I'll do it! With you by my side, I'll do anything!" Izuku promised, not knowing the whole truth.**

**'Come on, tell him. No, he won't understand. Our futures are...' All Might thought, tried to force himself to say it, but the words just wouldn't form.** **'I'm sorry, young Midoriya. But by the time you face him, I won't be by your side anymore.' All Might thought darkly, giving the watchers the wrong idea.**

"Objection!" Momo called out, momentarily shocking everyone. "This stinks of deliberate emotional manipulation from the author! I call foul, what he actually meant was that One for All was going to leave his body soon so he wouldn't be much help against AFO...Right?" She deflated at the very end, asking me in a much smaller voice.

"Umm, c-correct. Huh, I mean from an outsider's perspective I can see how you figured it out but I'm no less impressed. Good job with your ascension Momo-chan! Who knows maybe in a few decades you'll be predicting full arcs ahead of time!" With that monumental relief flooded everyone's chest, knowing that All Might wasn't quite dead yet.

Though, that didn't mean that he was completely in the clear. One didn't survive injuries like his and expect to live exceptionally long either..

**That's all for now I suppose. This one took me quite a while to write, which makes sense I suppose since it's 2 whole manga chapters long, most of which was exposition for the watchers, I decided not to skip most of this since it provided some good moments for character building, along with some comedy.**

**The next chapter for the Konosuba fic should be up by monday next week. Or it could be out significantly earlier, it all depends on factors I can't really control so here's hoping. Anyway that's all for right now, see ya later and as always have a great day!**


	46. Kidnapping gone wrong

**Ok i'll admit it here, I flat out folded on writing that Re: Zero chapter. I really wanted to do it too but quickly realized that I completely sucked at writing horror. It's pretty much the antithesis of what I do on a regular basis, even more so than the emotional writing that I've been trying to incorporate lately.**

**Instead I hope you all enjoy this chapter featuring another popular Izuku that I've wrote. Yup, Volume 2 little green is getting his second chapter, it's even more relevant considering the content of my latest chapter in said story. I'mma refer to this Izuku by his class btw. So Paladin for now.**

The scene opens up with the watchers relaxing around the small room they've all grown accustomed to. Asobi had left minutes earlier, saying that he needed to make some preparations for the next multiverse viewing. Knowing that this usually meant chaos, along with what was said during the last episode the watchers decided to relax while they still could.

Which was a pretty good decision considering the fact that the next time they saw Asobi it was with him being launched back into the room at high speeds, hitting a table instantly breaking it and getting knocked unconscious for several seconds.

"Did you really think that would work twice?! I thought you said we had a week?!" An angry, familiar voice could be heard from the doorway where Asobi came from as the watchers could hear footsteps coming closer. As this was happening Asobi was slowly but surely getting back on his feet. A sheepish grin on his face.

"Ok. I admit, not my smartest move. But in my defense I'm still angry about that carpet." A freshly healed I snarked back while the one that threw him walked into the room. It was another Izuku, no surprise there, but what did surprise the others was that he was one they met earlier.

"Hey isn't that the Izuku-san that got isekai'd?" Surprisingly it was Pony who spoke up and recognized the specific Izuku first. The visitors' eyes widened slightly but regained his composure easily enough.

"That would be me. I'm surprised you still remember, it's been a few months since we last met." Surely after such a long time and with so many worlds to view they must have seen things that would make his world seem terribly generic.

"Months? We've only been here for a few days at most. It was only yesterday that you visited." Wow the temporal differences between their worlds were different. Even compared to his old one that ran at 1/6th the speed, this was just ridiculous!

"Yeah, sorry to say but your world is essentially in the multiverse equivalent of the boonies. It's far removed from most other universes which is why gods have to directly summon others into said world." I explained to the visitor. As I was doing that a few more people came from the portal I made. Team Green was present and accounted for!

"It's not all bad though, as I said nothing short of a god could travel that distance through the interdimensional void so it's mostly safe from dimension travelling prankster vampires." Izuku and his team gave me questioning looks while the others face faulted. "What? They're surprisingly common!"

"The idiots' comments aside, why the hell is this Deku and his harem here again?" The answer to that was pretty obvious but Bakugo wanted to know the specifics. It was rare for them to revisit the same world like this.

"A lot has happened in the last few months so it might have something to do with that." The former baron now governor and probably soon to be duke Izuku admitted.

"Like what?" Yagi questioned not expecting an immediate answer.

"Well I'm there for one." It took several seconds for everyone to notice who one of the members of Team Green was. His increase in weight making him look completely different.

"Oh...Did I at least die well?" Oh boy.

"..." Healthy Might decided it was best if his other self didn't know. He'd probably die of embarrassment right then and there.

With that awkward and hopefully not foreshadowing moment over with I decided that it would be best if he set everything up now. In the meantime the watchers and Paladin caught up with each other. Paladin liked the chance to speak with his old friends once again. Along with that Team Green introduced themselves properly.

"Pleasure to meet you all. My name is Belzerg Stylish Sword Iris, but please just call me Iris like everyone else!" Iris introduced herself first, her royal manners giving way slightly to her excitement at getting to meet some of her fiance's old friends.

"Well aren't you just the cutest little princess!" Mina immediately pounced on her, enamored by her cuteness though she had no idea how accurate she really was.

"Eh? How did you know I was a princess?" Mina stopped dead in her tracks, several others freezing when they heard that.

"So, we have a noblewoman, two cute wizard loli's, and goddess-'' Mineta started only to get interrupted by a certain redhead.

"Two goddesses." Wolbach mentioned while pointing at herself, knowing all too well where this was going.

"Thank you, _two_ goddesses! What's next, a sexy waitress and secretary combo?" Paladin couldn't meet his eyes as he found a particularly fascinating piece of furniture directly where Mineta wasn't. "Oh come one! That's just not fair!" The grape exclaimed, tears of blood in his eyes.

"Is he always like that? Megumin by the way, and this is YunYun. As the midget correctly guessed we're mages! The strongest mages from the strongest clan in all of Belzerg!" She ended her introduction with a pose, several skeptical looks went their way before the next member introduced herself.

"I am Darkness, it's a pleasure to meet you. My class is Crusader, the unbreakable wall that protects my party! Don't believe me? Go ahead hit me! I'm sure at least one of you can give me something good!" She started to go into one of her episodes before Kazuma stepped in and slapped her over the head, pushing her away.

"She's also a total maso. Ignore her, seriously she gets off on it. Anyway, yo! I'm Kazuma, Izuku-nii's third in command!" Which was sadly true, after all other than Eris would Paladin really give the reigns over to any other member? Just imagining a party controlled by Megumin, Darkness, or god forbid Aqua sent a shiver down the spines of all who knew them.

"That's enough Kazuma-kun, leave Darkness-chan alone it's not like we can stop her for long anyway." She scolded Kazuma a bit before addressing the viewers. "Hello, I'm the goddess of fortune Midoriya Eris. A pleasure." It was her turn to troll Izuku.

"Eh?! You already took his last name!" Ochako questioned in shock. She knew this was inevitable considering how many beautiful women were around Deku but this soon!

"Of course, it's not like I had one beforehand besides he's my fiance too. And it's far from the only thing I took from him." She said with her signature saucy wink, causing a heavy blush to form on the faces of everyone who understood the subtext.

"Lucky bastard."

"Indeed. What did you expect from my chosen? I'm the goddess of _fortune_ after all. Though his luck was rather high before I met him anyway." The same went with Kazuma. Some people just had protagonist luck she supposed.

"Welp that's everything. Any suggestions on what to see first little green?" Both Izuku's and Kazuma raised their heads at that. "Ok that was my bad, I meant the Paladin." Said knight in crimson armor took a moment to think it through. The other crimson wearing member of his party spoke up first though.

"How about the first time he met my parents?! Oh! Oh! What about that time he beat Funifura-chan, Dodonko-chan, Arue-chan, and Nerimaki-chan at the same time!" Megumin piped up, YunYun immediately backing her up. Many of the watchers seemed interested but some were skeptical.

"Why the hell would we want to see that? A fight sounds fine but if it's just against a bunch of little girls then what's the point?" Bakugou mocked, earning two fiery glares from the two implied 'little girls' the smaller of which looked about ready to pounce the blonde bomber.

"Kacchan, careful what you say these two can definitely hold their own. Frankly I doubt any of you guys could really beat them in a 1 on 1 fight." Paladin said catching everyone by surprise. It wasn't like Izuku to say such things without being able to back it up.

"Young Midoriya. Explain?" All Might was the first to respond, confusion obvious.

"To make a long story short. Video game physics are bullshit. Physically speaking these two aren't very strong. But what's important is the strength of their magic. Megumin-chan can effectively annihilate a small country with her explosion magic." Many jaws drop at that.

"While YunYun-chan has extremely high versatility with combat and utility magic. Combined they could probably give both your classes a run for their money." and with that the jaw drops turned into denials fueled by broken pride.

"Yeah yeah, blow to your collective pride, useless Deku, collective calls of bullshit. Let's just start the projection and show you." Doing said thing the scene opened up to Paladin's first meeting with the explosion loli's parents. And all the hijinks that came of it.

**I was busy being stared at by Megumin's parents who both had hungry looks in their eyes. Literally. Hyoizaburaoo gave a dry cough to catch my attention which I freely gave, rubbing my head sheepishly in apology for not paying attention.**

**"… Thanks for taking care of my daughter. I express my sincere gratitude for that." Hyoizaburoo said as he lightly bowed to me. Besides him was a beautiful lady who resembles Megumin, with a head of black hair and slight wrinkles on the corner of her lips and eyes.**

**"It's obvious that you've been a good influence on her. The daughter I know would have shot off an explosion at the invading soldiers without hesitation, instead she just sat back calmly. I almost couldn't believe my eyes!" Yuiyui praised, looking genuinely shocked. I'll admit Megumin was pretty bad at the beginning but she wasn't **_**that**_** bad! Right?**

"...Was she really that bad? And what was that about an invading army?" Momo asked while staring at the loli in question. Hearing that she was a trigger happy girl that could destroy small countries made her just a _bit_ concerned.

"Yeah. I'll admit I was a bit overzealous about my explosion magic. To be fair I could only do it once a day back then so it was hard for me to get it out of my system. Oh and my village used to get attacked by orcish soldiers and demonic generals on a weekly basis. We got used to it and used them as target practice." Megumin admitted while casually admitting to mass murder.

"...You said used to. What stopped it?" Tsuyu read between the lines hoping she was wrong.

"Hmm? Izuku-kun intimidated them into submission and then recruited them into our country's army." ….Nobody quite knew how to respond to that one. Bakugo chose to ignore it while a few just added it to the 'Izuku does cool shit' list.

**"… Well then. What is your relationship with my daughter?" Hyoizaburoo asked, though his tone gave away that he already had suspicions.**

**"She's my teammate, one of my best friends, and my girlfriend." I answer honestly, which to my surprise brought tears to the grown man's eyes.**

**"It finally happened.. MY LITTLE GIRL HAS FINALLY SNAGGED A RICH HUSBAND!" He yelled to the heavens, slamming his fists on the table, cracks forming immediately. "My dear, hurry! Serve him our best tea!"**

**...Eh?!**

"EEH?!" The watchers conquered, half sweat dropping and half face faulting at the father's reaction.

**"Hubbyyyyy! Stop! Don't hit and damage the table! Our finances are really tight this month!" Yuiyui begged, trying to calm her husband down before he caused any more damage. Wait their finances are low? "Besides you can't jump to conclusions like that! It might scare him away! Besides, we only have one type of tea.."**

**A-Are things really that bad? Oh wait! I forgot to bring them a gift for letting us stay here! "Ah my apologies I completely forgot to bring a gift to thank you for the hospitality! Allow me." I start by placing my hands on the wooden table and fixing any cracks that formed from earlier with transmutation. Afterwards I grabbed an arrow from my pack, transmuting it into pure gold before holding it up to the two wide eyed parents.**

'Right. That's a thing he can do. No wonder they were so excited, just imagining a Deku that can literally create gold just like that…' Ochako pretty much drooled at the prospect. Not that she was just a gold digger or anything! She appreciated Deku just the way he was! Really! It's just…'Air conditioning, all the mochi I can eat…'

Megumin noticed this and just gave Ochako a wry smile. She knew a fellow 'soon to be convert' when she saw one. Though since there are two Izuku's now she might not have to prepare for this one...Yet.

"Just how rich are you Deku-kun? We know that you live in a mansion but I'm just curious." Melissa voiced the unasked question. Honestly Paladin didn't even know himself.

Kazuma, as the designated finance manager of the party noticed this and answered it himself. "We have about 3-4 billion yen's worth in liquid assets give or take a few million. Counting everything we own, including our land and the financial resources that ruling a town implies I'd set us at a comfortable 15-20 billion yen, depending on how good our taxes are that day. Of course that latter figure really isn't ours but we do have a lot of influence on how it's used." He said after taking a few moments to do some rough calculations in his head. Needless to say the watchers were stunned by this, some of them even fainted from the ridiculous number.

Kazuma using this to his advantage struck up a conversation with the watchers. "So..You guys were Izuku-nii's former classmates. We've heard a lot about you." He started catching their attention again.

"Oh yeah? And what did Deku tell you?" Bakugou asked first.

"Oh a lot of things. How you were all cool, had your own unique powers, and that you were the asshole of the group." He took a cheap shot at his bro's childhood enemy.

"The fuck did you say about me Deku!" Bakugo exploded, literally this time as he swung at Kazuma only to hit nothing but air. "Stay still you little shit! Don't think I know that those that talk the loudest are usually the weakest!" The very ironic statement aside he wasn't getting very close to actually hitting Kazuma, his fairly high DEX stat and dodge training with Izuku making itself useful. Chuckling the whole time as a long game of cat and mouse begins.

**Hyoizaburoo grabbed the arrow from my hand and applied a bit of pressure, the soft, pure gold molded itself easily into his hands causing his jaw to drop. "T-This is pure gold! OUR DAUGHTER'S HUSBAND JUST TURNED WOOD INTO GOLD!" He screamed to the heavens before tackling and lifting me over his head, swinging me around in a bone breaking hug.**

**'Ok bone breaking might be a bit of an exaggeration. *sigh, why did I think anything related to Megumin was going to be easy?' After another few minutes of being swung around like a flail, and several more of Hyoizaburoo apologizing profusely we came to the topic of dinner. Another mistake of mine, I should have known that it would be difficult to provide for so many people on such short notice!**

**"Again I'm very sorry! I'm usually a lot more organized than this.. Yunyun-chan, can you teleport us to the mansion? I'd like to pick up some food for everyone." The cry of 'mansion!' was ignored as Yunyun grabbed onto me and teleported us without complaint.**

"Well that's certainly one way to get out of an uncomfortable situation. I gotta admit that was pretty entertaining." Todoroki certainly wished he could peace out of a deteriorating family moment like that so easily.

"That wasn't my intention! I just wante- Oh whatever. Just get on with the next scene I'll be hanging out with mom for a bit." Paladin walked off to be with an excited Inko, happy to see a version of her son that came out so well and even managed to basically guarantee her other self an infinite supply of grandkids to spoil! And the money to do so!

**"**_**Light of Saber!**_**" A rather large, quick, but also telegraphed attack headed towards me. It was dodged with shocking ease. I had no time to appreciate the light show though since **_**Freeze Bind**_** was heading my way.**

**With my already high constitution stat along with my **_**Blessing of Constitution**_** I barely felt a chill. The status debuffs associated with the spell were either ignored or cleansed instantly using C**_**leanse Magic**_**. Seeing this my opponents decided to go all out instead of whittling me down with debuffs.**

**"Inferno!""Tornado!" "Earthquake!" A huge mass of flame was spawned around me, which was then accelerated and fueled by the winds of the tornado spell. Dealing with a fire tornado **_**and**_** an earthquake at once was a bit much, especially so close to the village so I decided to end our match right there.**

**"Detroit Smash!" I slammed the ground at full force, halting the earthquake while also displacing the tornado that burned around me. When I noticed that no more spells were heading my way I turned towards the girls that challenged me were pooling their mana together for a final large spell, hoping to overpower me.**

"You can use 100% already!" Yagi exclaimed. Sure he displayed some pretty explosive growth the last time they saw him but this was just ridiculous! And he got so good in less than 6 months?!

"No, that was about 50%. The increased base stats I get from leveling just makes OFA stronger as a result. I _can_ use 100% consistently using my Full Set, but that's reliant on equipment. Though there is this-" Paladin let loose a bit of his Black Whip, showcasing it to the watchers.

"It turns out that after achieving a certain level of OFA the quirks of the former wielders can be used as well. Don't ask me, I have no idea why it took 9 wielders to get to this point, it just did." Well that put another huge piece of information on our Izuku's plate. Along with some very jealous looks from his classmates.

**I simply pointed my hand towards them and activated Magic Canceller. Upon noticing that their spell failed, their shoulders dropped along with their legs. Too tired to remain standing. "I guess that's it then. Are you four satisfied now?" I asked the mages on the ground. The only response I got were a few coughs and calls of 'hax'**

**"What did you think was going to happen? I have like.. 50 levels over you? And a build designed to deal with multiple opponents quickly, this was only ever going to end one way." I guess the chuuni attitude made them forget that.**

"Damn straight, those three got curb stomped. What was that about anyway? It ain't like you to curbstomp the weak Deku." Bakugou had to ask, they didn't think they actually had a chance did they? Hell some of the extras from his own class could probably take em.

"It was Megumin-chan's idea. They had a bet that said if I lost they'd get to be my girlfriends instead. Which I resent not having a say in by the way!" Paladin gave Megumin a playful noogy remembering that fight.

"And now I _would_ show these guys the battle between you and All Might over here but on second thought _not_ showing it to them would be infinitely more amusing!" I said with a massive grin on my face as I gave the watchers my best Bender evil laugh. Yes! Yes! Let the rage consume you, your anguish sustains me! *cough, apologies about that. Back to the visitors. "Which means I no longer have a use for you! **BEGONE!**" And with that the door to our room opened as a cartoonishly giant boot smacked into Paladin, sending him back from whence he came. Leaving his harem + Kazuma and All Might to worry and chuckle respectively at what I just did.

"The rest of you can walk. I just love messing with that guy. Keep him on his toes y'know. See you all in a week!" I waved them off as they left one by one.

**And hopefully Asobi's comment about a week's time is only true in the story. With this chapter done I can get back to some other work that I have on the back burner. Hope you all enjoyed this and sorry again for the lack of Re: Zero chapter.**


	47. Gearing up for the finals!

**I'm back baby! And for all of you(read: 2 people) that were wondering how my exams went. I'm happy to inform y'all that I aced the damn thing(and by some black magic got the highest score among the applicants) so I should be good until august or so. Now I only have to focus on work instead of work **_**and **_**school so my free time just doubled! Anyway, on to the story.**

"Now with that gaggle of lovable idiots out of the way let's get on with our regularly scheduled program! This time, final exams!" Many faces paled in unison, especially those who only barely passed or outright failed their practical exams. Not to mention what happened right after.

**Final week of June**

"**I didn't study at all!" Kaminari screamed out, panicking over scoring the lowest in his class on the mid-terms though Mina who scored the second lowest just laughed it off. "With everything that's happened It totally slipped my mind!"**

"**Indeed." Tokoyami sweatdropped at his own less-than-stellar score.**

"Ah, the perils of formal education. I know it well and I don't miss it the tiniest bit!" I chuckled while patting Pikachu and the Chicken of Darkness on the back. "Test scores don't mean anything anyway! It just shows how good you are at taking tests."

"Right!" Mina agreed, high fiving me. Sure they all passed their finals but that didn't mean she had to like test taking!

"**Sucks that there's gonna be a practical exam too." An overly smug Mineta said, still riding high from scoring in the top half of his class. Kaminari and Mina get annoyed at this while Izuku tries his best to cheer up his classmates.**

"**Ashido-san, Kaminari-san! Let's do our best! It would be great if we could all go to the training camp together right?!" Since he and Iida who joined in scored 4th and 2nd respectively it helped out but Todoroki's comment immediately deflated Kaminari's confidence.**

"Ouch, get the stretcher we got a man down!" Sero yelled out as Kaminari once again clutched his heart at the double attack from the perfect cinnamon roll and his stoic blunt friend. Both hurt but in very different ways.

"**You two, if it's academics you need, I could lend a hand." Everybody's favorite creation goddess, who placed first amongst the class. Offered modestly, though she immediately put herself down when it came to practical help which got a confused look from Todoroki in particular. **

**Regardless of this the response she got made her brighten up in joy as Jiro, Sero and Ojiro, who placed 7th, 17th, and 8th respectively asked her for help. That being said others found a different approach.**

"**See that? That's what virtue looks like." Kirishima said, smirking at Bakugo who stewed quietly before agreeing to tutor him.(with a few threats of death of course)**

"Adorable." Setsuna said while giggling to herself, Momo blushed though one other got the hidden meaning.

"Who, Momo-chan or the firecracker?" Jiro asked, giggling up a storm herself.

"Both." And so a new friendship blossomed as Bakugo tried and failed to blow them to pieces, waving his arms around while yelling 'die!'

"Oi! No blowing up the giggling school girls!" I reprimand the pomeranian until he decided to turn around and attack Kirishima instead. The explosions came back to life soon after.

"Ah! Gah! Why?!" Rock man asked while trying his best to dodge, block and overall tank the explosions.

"You aren't a giggling school girl. You can take it!" Dude's a literal rock, besides I get the odd feeling that he wants this to happen more often than not. Exhibit A, emotionally extorting Bakugo for tutoring.

**Flashing forward to the cafeteria we find Izuku, Todoroki Iida, Ochako, Toru, and Tsuyu sitting together discussing what would be on the finals. Each of their scores hovering above their heads.**

"Eep!" Ochako and Toru squeaked a bit at that, thinking that they were off the hook after their scores were passed over in class. Tsuyu, everyone's friend, slowly patted them on the head to comfort them.

"Adorable." It was Pony's turn to state the obvious with many others sagely nodding their heads in acknowledgment of the universal truth.

**Suddenly Izuku was hit from behind by somebody's elbow, quickly turning around he noticed it was none other than Neito Monoma "Eh? You're from class b right? Monoma-kun! How dare you?!" Izuku started before being quickly interrupted by class B's Mineta.**

"Wait wait hold on! Did our perfect little cinnamon roll just raise his voice at someone?!" Mina asked in legitimate shock at what just happened, many others following suite as they processed everything. The whole time Izuku just grumbled that he could get upset just like anyone else.

"Am I the only one who notices the literal wine glass on that kid's tray? Is he drinking grape juice from a fucking wine glass?! Oh my various gods, that's rich!" I couldn't help but give out a full bellied laugh at the realization of just how ridiculous it was. It's the ultimate 'trying to act mature' goof that little kids did, except its coming from a 15 year old hero!

"...I can't even blame him, Monoma-san is quite a character alright. His Phantom of the Opera styled costume doesn't help much with the chuuni attitude." And it was the annoying 'falsely mature' chuuni instead of the 'edgy' chuuni, much less popular amongst the community.

**Giving his usual remarks about class 1-A's arrogance and how they just kept grabbing attention to themselves via the hero killer he quickly and efficiently painted a target on himself and the rest of his class. Or he would have if not for the big sister of the group coming over and paralyzing the fool with a karate chop.**

"Hilarious and mildly cool...Maybe you guys can make this a heroic comedy routine?" Kaminari offered. The classic Straight Woman and Wise Guy(or in this case idiotically antagonistic) duo but used against villains. It would offer a nice distraction and comic relief for any victims at the minimum.

"...But that would mean I'd have to work with Monoma-san full time." In other words that idea was doomed to fail. Unless of course she takes more drastic measures when it comes to training her proverbial little brother. *Ara Ara intensifies.

"**Sorry about him again, he's just that kind of person I guess." Itsuka apologized while somehow picking up Monoma's tray without having anything spill. The whole time Izuku was trying his best to stay composed but his eyes kept trailing back at Monoma's body that was slowly losing consciousness. 'That would have been damn useful against Stain!'**

"...Hey Itsuka-san-" Izuku was interrupted by a thumbs up, cool he just got a new tutor!

"**By the way I overheard you guys mentioning the finals, between you and me I hear that it will be a battle against robots, like in the entrance exams. I know an older student who told me, **_**It's a little unfair, I know.**_**" But Izuku thought otherwise, saying that gathering intel was just another part of being a hero, though this was quickly lost in his usual muttering spree.**

"**Kendo, you fool. We finally had an edge over thos-'' Another karate chop ended Monoma's whole career(for the moment) as he slumped over like a sack of potatoes. "That's enough of you, I was just being considerate."**

"Thanks again for that by the way. Even if it was wrong information it was still nice of you to tell us." Izuku bowed, getting another thumbs up from Itsuka, it was the least she could do after...The incident.

"Who did you fight anyway Izuku-san? Ibara-chan and I went up against Vlad-sensei and had a pretty tough time." Kendo asked, and Ibara confirmed this by muttering something along the lines of 'blood and vegetation don't mix'. Sounds like it was a double edged sword on both sides.

"I can imagine, blood is a tricky substance to deal with especially when it can be manipulat-" Bakugo smacked Izuku over the top of the head before he could go off the rails again. "R-right, anyway Kacchan and I fought against All Might for our test. Well…'Fight' isn't really the word I would use..." His poor spine, even Bakugo rubbed his chin injury, remembering the All Might knee from that fight.

"..." Eyeballs intensely stared at the duo and then back at the screen, waiting patiently for the epic beatdown that they knew was coming.

"**Robots? Seriously? No sweat!" Kaminari and Mina cheered at the reveal, put at ease with what they thought their practical exam would be. They weren't the only one's either, Sero was visibly relaxed at the information and added the fact that they were being tutored for everything else. Not everyone was at ease though.**

'**I'll probably have to face the ultimate evil at some point...To prepare for that, everything until then has to serve as valuable experience.' Izuku thought while staring at his fist, probably having a flashback like the shonen protagonist he was.**

*Cue Momo writing notes

**Bakugo was having none of it though, saying that whether it was robots or humans he'd blast them all the same, when Kaminari shot back calling him a moron he just blew them off saying that the only moron here was the one who couldn't regulate his own quirk.**

"**Hey! Deku!" He yelled out, breaking Izuku from his thoughts. "Looks like you're starting to manage your quirk. Either way, stop pissing me off with that copycat bullshit!" The other realized what he meant for the most part, a lot of Izuku's moves were inspired by Bakugo's.**

"**I'm not looking for a hollow victory like at the sports festival, this time I'll crush you into dust in terms of grades!" He left with this final warning, not caring that anyone was listening. "I'll open the gulf between us so wide… It'll kill ya dead!" And before walking out he says "You too Todoroki!" almost as an afterthought. **

**Meanwhile a particularly sneaky teacher heard all of this and quickly took notes, cementing his idea for changing the final exams.**

"...Underground hero indeed, he even got past Shoji-kun!" That took some intense skill, especially since he was barely 4 meters away, even if there was a wall in the way Shoji, or Jiro should have been able to hear him easily.

"Don't underestimate a pro. Even if we aren't minor gods." Did I hear a small touch of resentment in there? Nah! Couldn't be.

'...Why was I an afterthought. Wasn't I the main rival last season?' Todoroki thought to himself, a little put out at being the possible Piccolo of the group...Then again Piccolo had plot armor so he probably shouldn't complain.

"Well it's time for them to study for their finals, you all know what that means! Montage time!"

***One training/studying montage later**

"...Asobi-san what was that song?" Izuku asked me nervously, vaguely recognizing the voice there. The others were wide eyed though, especially those who were most familiar with Izuku.

"Oh, it's just a little theme song to go along with the show, don't worry about it you'll be able to listen to it later. For now let's get on with the story, nobody wants to miss the fights after all!" That was going to be a surprise for later, I hope my other was having a good time.

"**Let's begin our practical exams. Of course it's possible to fail this exam, if you want to attend the training camp, then don't mess up." Aizawa started, standing next to his fellow teachers as the students noticed something was off. There were more teachers than was necessary if a robot battle was all they were doing.**

**Sensing this Aizawa egged them on by telling them that he knew they asked around for information, and that they had a vague idea of what was going to happen. The two overly excited and thus off guard members of the class answered energetically only to be told no by the principle himself.**

"**Not quite! Various circumstances have demanded a revision to the exam format!" Nezu announced from Aizawa's binding cloth.**

"...Sir, why were you in there?" Itsuka couldn't help but ask, not expecting a response.

"It's the most comfortable seat on campus! That cloth is very warm and comfy!" ...Nobody dared contradict him.

"**You see, worried about a villain revival we decided to take the necessary precautions. It's not unreasonable to imagine that counter villain battles will intensify. Which is why we decided to scrap the robot idea." **_**It was never very popular to begin with, especially with a certain grumpy teacher. **_**Was the message left unsaid.**

"**You will be fighting against a teacher in pairs, the pairings of which have already been decided. First: Todoroki is with Yaoyorozu...Against me." Aizawa grins, flashing his quirk and capture tool at them before continuing.**

"**Next, Midoriya is with Bakugo, and their opponent…" A slight bit of shock occurred between the two but it was quickly smashed to bits by the following shock. "WILL BE ME, YOU'LL HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER TO WIN, COME AT ME YOU TWO!" All Might's booming voice cut through the two, causing a cold sweat to form almost instantly.**

"Kukuku, I love this particular fight for many reasons, let me show you why, even class A didn't get to see most of this since the fights all took place at the same time." A furverous muttering rang through both classes and even the big 3 were heavily invested in this for various reasons. It would be a good show if nothing else.

**And that's all for part 1 of this, the chapter is already pretty long and I have things to do for now, just so you know my free days are tuesdays, wednesdays and thursdays. So expect most of my updates to be on those days, or at least most of my writing progress.**


	48. All Might beats up his fans

**It's time. And I must say I love this title! So yeah I needed to get this chapter out sometime this week so the poll had to end quickly. The problem children option won by 4 votes(nearly 10% difference) so the chapter will be focused on our favorite abusive duo. **

**Let's get on with it! Also my update schedule just got completely **_**fucked!**_** Details on why at the bottom, just know that uploads will be a lot more erratic in the following weeks/months. Not necessarily slower, but some stories might get more love than others.**

"Ok everything's prepared! Who's ready to see All Might beat the shit out of his two biggest fans?!" I described the upcoming scenes in the best and worst way possible.

"I didn't hurt them that badly…" Yagi tried to defend himself.

"You nearly broke Izuku's spine." I dug him in deeper.

"HE WHAT?!" Inko's omnipotence activated upon hearing this. Yagi's face went so pale that he might as well turn into a calcium-based lifeform at this point. Somebody's in the dog house!

"Wait, are we just going to watch those two? What about the rest of class A's fights?" A confused Shiozaki asked, trying to ignore the fact that the number 1 hero was being glared to death by an irate mother.

"The gods have spoken and they want to see this happen as soon as possible. Sorry to say but you kids have been relegated to the off-screen beatdown section." Truly, few fates were worse than this. The side characters were used to this but those with reputations to their names couldn't help but gasp.

"Yes yes, woe is me and all that. If it makes you feel better I'll let put up some epic battle music for you guys! Nothing better than watching a curb stomp while listening to some badass music!" **Play ****Hiroyuki Sawano ****「****Impure King****」**

"Oh shit that's good." With the Jiro seal of approval we unpaused the scene with All Might staring down his two students.

"**You'll have to work together to beat me. So come at me you two!" The teachers proceeded to explain the exercise. A simple 2v1 scenario where the students needed to either win their fight outright. Cuff their opponent for victory. Or run away to get 'help.'**

"A fair enough exercise, though I have my misgiving about running away from your enemy. Rarely if ever will there be a time where your opponent is _just_ powerful enough to beat you but weak enough to let you run away successfully. Plus there's the civilian problem." Asobi spoke up. If the heroes ran away who would be left to help?

"Sometimes there's no right answer. Fair enough." Aizawa begrudgingly agreed. Sometimes when shit hit the fan there's nothing a hero can really do other than run damage control. It takes self-sacrifice and a certain degree of near-suicidal heroism. Something he hates to admit that his problem children had in spades.

"Well this was the first time we did something like this. The test is subject to change." Nezu agreed, it was a pretty rough design, to begin with. More for a trial run for future tests really.

"Besides, if someone like All Might ever turned villain would we really have any hope of beating him or running away at all?" Kaminari half-joked, paling at the thought of a villain All Might.

"There are ways." x4 Asobi, Izuku, Momo, and Nezu spoke at once. Scaring the shit out of everyone else and making All Might sweat slightly. All for One could fuck off he'd rather fight him again than go up against these four geniuses.

"Can we get back to the fight, we're wasting valuable music on all this commentary!" Fair enough, the music lover had a point.

***The world's most awkward bus ride later**

"**Now. This is where we will fight!" All Might announced, pulling out some kind of metal device while his successor began to panic.**

"**Fight? You can't expect us to beat you right? That would be impossible like this!" At least not without an hour or so of prep time. If he had Momo around he could cut that time to a few minutes but still!.**

"**Pessimistic **_**and**_** impatient I see. Worry not, us teachers have taken precautions to make this test a bit fairer. These nifty weights made by our very own Mei Hatsume hold us down by a whole half of our body weight each!" All Might said happily as if that meant much.**

"My babies!" Hatsume couldn't help but coo over her inventions getting a chance to shine in the finals.

"No seriously did you guys think those things would actually mean much with someone like All Might? Dude can punch mountains out of existence, a mere 675 kilos of weight isn't going to do much." It was the equivalent of giving Goku weighted training gear. At this point you'd need material made of sewn together singularities just to phase the bastard.

"Look if you want to come up with a way to handicap Japanese Goku here then feel free." Aizawa, who I had a feeling came up with the test spoke up. Poor guy, this is the second test he made that's been deconstructed in front of his eyes.

"Drug 'em."...Fuck why didn't they think of that! It's not like All Might was immune to poisons, or disease, or drugs, or radiation! He was just a giant wall of muscle with all of the classic weaknesses that came with.

"**Tsk, trying to bring the teachers down to our level. How insulting." The delusional bastard named Bakugo said, causing All Might to smirk menacingly while giving the audience the sans treatment.**

"**We'll see.." A cartoonishly villainous laugh escaped his lips as he said this.**

"Ah, explains the song choice," Jiro muttered. Impure king indeed.

**The two problem children had opposite approaches to the oncoming fight. Izuku wanting to avoid conflict at all costs while Bakugo wanted to fight All Might head-on. Somehow knowing that he'd tire out eventually.**

'Tsk, that young Bakugo. His perception is terrifying at times. Though he underestimates me if he thinks it will take more than an hour for me to beat those two, even with the restraints.' Yagi thought to himself, it was impressive that he noticed but also unwise for him to bank on something so uncertain.

'**How does he know?! And it's not like I can admit that he's right, besides…' Izuku thought, imagining fighting All Might. There were no scenarios where that ended well for them.**

**Losing all patience Bakugo turned to smack Izuku with the back of his gauntlet, sending him to the ground.**

"...How did he not at least get detention for that?" Shiozaki raised a good question which no one was able to answer. Meanwhile Inko was having a minor panic attack over the whole situation.

"**Stop talking, you think you're all that? Well it's pissing me off!" Izuku tried to appeal to reason again by saying they had no chance but Bakugo was having none of it.**

"**YOU THINK I NEED YOUR POWER TO PASS? WELL FORGET IT!" Once again the conversation devolved into a fit of yelling. Or at least it would have if it weren't for the mini-hurricane that swept through the fake city at that moment. Ripping apart buildings, the street, and any vehicles in one general direction.**

**The camera panned to a smiling All Might with a fist held out. "Now. Get ready to have a really bad time."**

"I rest my case" Asobi said while motioning to the utter destruction created by a simple punch. Weakened my ass.

"**Who cares about collateral damage? Think of this as just another test and you'll have a bad time, newbies. I'm a villain, so give me your best shot." All Might's intimidation factor increased by a factor of...There was no real number for this he was completely different now.**

**Knowing that they had absolutely no chance to win Izuku elected to get the hell out of there. Bakugo had other ideas, which included blinding All Might temporarily. Charging in for a right hook. And immediately getting his face grabbed midair...At that moment a caption appeared on the screen saying. "This risk was calculated. But man am I bad at math."**

"Sorry I had to, it was just too perfect!" Asobi apologized before the seriousness of the situation came back.

"**Ah waz eshpectin dis." a muffled Bakugo said before unloading dozens of small blasts on All Might face. As if it would really do much.**

'**This kid has a one-track mind. Too bad a hero never goes far without being flexible.' All Might thought before slamming Bakugo into the ground, silencing the tiny pops. "Nice firecracker kid but you'll need a bit more than that to hurt me. Now then…" He sets his attention on Izuku, effectively teleporting behind him, Bleach style.**

"**Planning on leaving your partner behind while you make a break for it?" His intimidation act reminded Izuku of Stain for a moment, causing him to turn on full cowling and instinctively jump back. "Oh, isn't that unfortunate." All Might said to himself as Izuku collided with Bakugo who was in the middle of charging in again.**

"They're complete opposites. Their fighting styles, fight philosophies, tactics. None of them mesh together at all." Tamaki spoke up for once, listing off just how screwed these two were. Those weaknesses would have been detrimental against any opponent. But against All Might? Yeah no this wasn't going to end well.

"**Like I said, fighting him head-on is impossible!" Izuku tried once again, banging his head on the proverbial wall.**

"**Shut up! I'll win. That's what heroes do." Was Bakugo's retort, bringing up memories from their past.**

"**Fine, sure, but fighting **_**here**_** isn't-" Izuku tried again, hoping for a compromise but he was too late to notice All Might falling from the skies with a guard rail of all things. Said guard rail slammed Izuku into the ground and kept him there for a bit.**

"Would a villain really give those two so much time to talk things out?" Momo asked, not believing that such long conversations could happen mid-combat.

"You'd be surprised." Every hero plus Izuku, Todoroki and Asobi said at once. Villains were surprisingly polite that way. Or stupid...Probably both.

**Immediately afterward Bakugo found a fist in his stomach, making him throw up and sending him flying by nearly a hundred feet. **

"**You're worked up about young Midoriya's growth right? I get that but remember if he starts at level 1 while you were at 50 of course you'd grow at different rates. That doesn't mean that you have no room left to grow! Don't throw it all away! Though it's not a matter of power for you." All Might tried to play the therapist. And granted he got it mostly right, though he missed a few things.**

'**That's right. You're a nasty guy, but no matter what you always try to win! That's why I looked up to you!' Izuku thought to himself, struggling to lift the guard rail off of him.**

"**Zip it All Might. If you're saying I got to rely on **_**his**_** help. Then I'd rather lose." Bakugo spat out, thoroughly pissing off Izuku who activates full cowling.**

"**...That so? As long as you have no regrets." All Might said, cocking back a fist to end the fight.**

"**You jerk!" Izuku yelled as he punched Bakugo across the face, sending him a few feet away from All Might while leaving him shocked speechless. "You'd rather lose? That doesn't sound like you at all!" Izuku yelled before grabbing Bakugo and running off.**

**It was at this point that they realized neither of their plans was going to work. You couldn't run away from such a superior opponent. His speed was simply too great. They couldn't fight him either, they'd lose, simple as that. But there was a compromise that could work.**

'**Hit and run tactics.' 'Float like a moth sting like a fucking wasp. How lame but it's all we got damn it!' Pretty much summed up their strategy.**

**Meanwhile will All Might having a casual stroll across the ruined city.**

"Were you even trying in that fight? With your speed you could probably search the whole city in a matter of minutes right?" David deadpanned at his friends' casual take on the test.

"I was tired! Can't you give an old man a break?" 

"We're the same age Toshi…"

"All this talking is wasting so much time! The music's already run out!" Jiro complained as the badass ost ran its course.

"Fear not! For I am here! With endless music from across time and space!... That's your cue to play stupid DVD player!" Asobi said, kicking a random part of the wall that apparently had a DVD player in it.

**Play Bleach OST - Number One's One Else by Shiro Sagisu **"There we go!"

**Bakugo bursts through an alley, pointing his gauntlet towards All Might while making a face that just **_**screamed**_** 'dying inside' Letting out a few minor bursts as a distraction he got out of the way so that Izuku could do his part.**

**Said green-themed hero had a very familiar gauntlet on his own arm. "I'm sorry All Might!" He yelled before nuking his teacher at point-blank range. Nearly dislocating his shoulder from the push back. 'W-wow. This is what Kacchan uses all the time?!'**

"**A compromise between fighting and running away. Not bad for improvisation." They even managed to keep the collateral damage to a minimum. "However. Sensei's still gotta do his best." All Might once again scared the shit out of the audience through sheer determination.**

**Back to the two running hero wannabes. "Come on, we're almost at the gate! I don't know why it looks so cute but if just one of us makes it we win!" Izuku exclaimed, meanwhile Bakugo was looking around, noticing that everything was still blown apart. Meaning All Might sent that punch from all the way back here…**

'Well shit.' More than one person thought at the same time, remembering just how strong their #1 was.

**Izuku was making empty remarks, hoping that their last blast knocked All Might out. "As if a wimp like you could take him down! If he comes at us again he'll get a taste of **_**my**_** gauntlet!" Bakugo boasted, not for long though.**

"**Yes yes, let's see it then." All Might said, appearing right between the two. Bakugo with his usual fast reactions tried to blast him only to have his gauntlet completely destroyed by a single punch. "Why so shocked? This isn't even my full speed, given the weights. Now. Die hero scum!"**

**Seconds later an announcement went off, saying that the first team to pass was the one going against Aizawa. As this was said All Might could be seen holding down Bakugo under his foot while carrying Izuku by his arm.**

"**Hoping to hit me with your strongest attack in order to make a break for the gate. It was a good attempt but now that the dust has settled, it's over." All Might said, not noticing the firecracker pops underneath him.**

"**Cram it!" Was the only warning he got before Bakugo sent up a particularly strong burst. All Might was sent into the sky while Bakugo and Izuku stood back up. "I hate to admit it but this is our only shot at winning this." Bakugo muttered while picking up Izuku, swinging him over his shoulders.**

"**Kacchan what are yo-" "DIE!" And just like that Bakugo sent Izuku flying via an explosion assisted throw.**

'**Ah! That hurt, but this is good, All Might is airborne and I still have a few seconds before he lands! I can make it!' However Izuku made one fatal mistake...He let himself have hope.**

"That's sadly true."

"**New Hamshire...SMASH! Too naive my little heroes!" All Might punched the air in front of him, launching him back right into Izuku's spine, nearly breaking it. While Izuku was being sent flying and skipping across the street Bakugo made his move.**

"**Those gauntlets let me go full power with no risk. That was stupid of me." He held out his hands, preparing another huge blast. "We had no hope of beating you without taking a few risks." And once again, All Might was sent flying back from Bakugo's huge explosion.**

"**Get the hell out of here Deku! I can handle him better than you and your half-assed improvizations. So make yourself useful for once!" Bakugo yelled, preparing for All Might's inevitable comeback.**

'**Damn. The gate is close, one and a half leaps should be enough. Just run, and you'll win!... It's what Kacchan would do.' BOOM! "!" Izuku looked back to see Bakugo slammed into the ground once again. This time however the hold was much tighter.**

"**Sorry young Bakugo, but that kind of self-destructive attack is way too traumatic for your teachers to watch." Bakugo however wasn't giving up, he grabbed onto All Might's arm, giving him a few more pops and biting his hand in defiance.**

"**You damn nerd. Go already!" Bakugo barked out. "Even if it messes me up, I chose this path to victory! I refuse to admit that even this isn't enough!" Seeing this level of determination Izuku knew what he needed to do.**

**Activating full cowling he stood up and ran. But not towards the gate.**

"**!" All Might looks up in shock at what Izuku just did. This was all he could do before he got a punch to the face from his successor, sending him back and causing him a coughing fit. **

"**Out of my way, All Might!" Izuku said with a smile as he finished his attack, picking up an unconscious Bakugo along the way before rushing past the gate, passing his exam.**

"So…Any complaints about only showing this fight? Also, how was the music? I'm thinking of making that a regular thing for fights like this." Asobi asked, there seemed to be no complaints at this point. Pretty much everyone agreed that this fight was already badass enough to start with, not to mention quite long. As for the music.

"Can you share your playlist after all this is over?" Jiro asked me, I'll take that as a good sign.

"Sure, no problem. If it's just music then I can leave my full library for you guys to enjoy! Speaking of enjoyment we'll be having a special guest soon, it's his birthday toda-Actually it was more like four days ago but y'know. Time dilation nonsense and he's coming here since he wanted to meet you guys. Another version of Izuku is with him too so that shou-"

A knocking came at the door. "Ah! That must be them." Walking up to the door Asobi was about to open it only for it to burst open with a foot sticking out from the entrance.

"What's up my glip glops! It's party time and who better to have it with than the party god himself?! Yo Deku, do the thing!" An absolute mad lad with a relatively strange design stepped through the door with another Izuku following along, this one held a microphone in his hands.

"Wait shit was that the song we heard last time?!" Jiro questioned, finally recognizing what the familiar voice that sung last chapter sounded like.

Deku inhales and-

**Y'all will find out tomorrow. Yup, it's finally here. I've been planning out this following chapter for a while now and it's finally ready! Well, the basic script for it is ready, I still need to actually write, edit and post the damn thing. Shouldn't take too long though, so Kato my lad prepare your Glubbock for your late gift!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, see you next time!**


	49. A special guest and a Musical Deku!

**Here we are, finally getting this chapter done after WAY too much time putting this on hold. Just know that this will probably take me multiple days to write due to my less than stellar schedule along with an oopsie on dox's part. So it might take a bit but at least this paragraph signifies the starting point.**

**Let's go! I hope you enjoy this Kato-kouhai, It's late AF but better late than never.**

**Deku is the visitor and Izuku is our boi. To avoid confusion. Also this chapter was partially written by KatoGS123 so if the style of writing changed mid-way through you know why that is. I edited it myself of course so that should help smooth out any transition that might exist.**

**(Link to all songs at the end)**

As Deku breathed in for the long haul Asobi rapidly teleported across the room, quickly preparing all the equipment needed to support the massive undertaking that was about to take place. Including all of the best audio gear the multiverse had to offer of course. And an animation featuring none other than our Izuku synced to the beat of the song.

Meanwhile our guest Kato was shaking in absolute glee at the impromptu concert that was about to go down. 'The looks on their faces are going to be priceless! Though I feel like I've forgotten something? Eh, can't be that important...' The new god thought to himself, too busy hyping himself up to think about what it was, which was the fact just moments ago his home realm's power source blew up freezing time in his realm, and he should really fix it too.

'Now I remember! Party gifts!' The young god remembered what he forgot...Just not the most important thing he forgot. Or maybe it was, who could really tell with these shonen protagonist types.

***Play: Plus Ultra | FabvL ft RUSTAGE & Divide Music**

**You don't know what it's like to be worthless.**

**Quirkless. **

**Nobody looking beyond what is shown on the surface. **

**Word is It was devastating for anybody who heard this **

**I was never broken if I made it then I earned this.**

At this point the watchers were getting swept up into the beat, the only thing stopping them from responding verbally was the sheer shock value of Izuku singing in the first place...The lyrics so far didn't help with how it pretty much summed up his origin story.

**Earnest.**

**Light up like a furnace **

**Inherit abilities at my utility **

**Bit of me was feeling nervous **

**Turn this Curse into a blessing **

**Progressing **

**Letting the best of my lessons shape up my future and its purpose **

The hype was building, the beat was slowly but surely rising as the song went on. All Might, in particular, was giving his full attention to the song, the lyrics so far hitting him the hardest with Inko following not far behind. Bakugo was completely and utterly silent, accepting the challenge in Izuku's voice.

The Bakusquad on the other hand was seconds away from bursting into cheers. Mina and Kirishima were already bouncing to the beat while Kaminari and Sero were halfway there as far as hype went.

Then we had the Dekusquad...The leader of which was seconds away from passing out from his own song as his face did it's best to resemble Kirishima's hair. Iida was trying his best to keep Izuku upright while staring at the new Deku's performance, internally happy with his friend's alternate self.

Ochako was red-faced and listening with rapt attention as Deku sang his heart out, instantly noticing that he was periodically meeting her eyes throughout the song. Tsuyu noticed this and tried to keep Ochako conscious similar to what Iida was doing but she couldn't help but be distracted by the song. Thankfully Melissa was there to pick up the slack while they both enjoyed.

Finally, there was Todoroki, stoic as always but with a nearly imperceptible smile on his face as he listened on. His own mini-Todosquad following his example as Momo, Kyoka, and Shoji listen on. Though Kyoka was trying her best to keep up with the lyrics herself.

**Take another step and I'm better than anybody **

**I'm battering never sorry **

**You're maddening and I'm worried **

**You do this for glory **

**Look back at my story I'm a different tier different category **

**[10] **

**I can be taking it up to a hundred **

**[20] **

**Hit another blow I bring the thunder **

**[50] **

**Presence will fill you wonder **

**[100] **

**Bet I'll be taking you under **

Cheering and singing started filling the room as the watchers got into the groove of the song, though most couldn't quite keep up with this level of speed they sure tried their best. Those who knew better just stuck to cheering Deku on as the song continued. Momo in particular went the extra mile and helped me out by making confetti poppers and some smoke machines!

See this is why your best girl.

**Take on villains not kidding can do it all night **

**And when the limits a million I feel like All Might **

**Kick it to the curb and every word I spit is vital **

**People never learn it when I'm telling them my title **

**Revival I'll come and wreck you **

**Call me a loser More like a Deku **

"Damn straight!" Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari, and surprisingly Bakugo yelled out in unison. Though obviously for different reasons. It didn't help that Deku was alternating his stares to both Bakugo and Ochako as he sang this part, challenging and thanking them for the name respectively.

**I don't wanna fall under **

**But I've always been scared **

**Got no time left to wonder **

**Now it's time to prepare **

**I took a step **

**Now I'm facing the unknown **

**Got no regret **

**I won't face this on my own **

**Not the one they want me to be **

**But I'll make it through and they'll see **

**I'll find a way Plus ultra **

**Never done I won't see defeat **

**One for all I'm finally free **

**I'll find a way **

**Plus ultra **

With the small pause in the music those singing along took this as their cue to breathe and promise to themselves that they wouldn't try that again. To everyone's surprise and amusement Deku just smirked at them and took his own breath before continuing. Kyoka couldn't help but smirk alongside him as she was one of the few that could keep up with his fast-paced rapping.

**You've got a mask **

**Covering half **

**You're hardly a villain **

**I did the math **

**Zero'd the path **

**I'm touching the ceiling **

**Gotta make it fast **

**City's collapsed **

**No time to be killing **

**Wanna take it back **

**Heroes just act **

**Be one in a million, yea **

At this point the pro heroes couldn't help but join in, Shigaraki's roast was too much of an opportunity to waste as they laughed and cheered amongst themselves. Well, most of them did. Present Mic was matching Deku word for word while Aizawa just smirked and sat back, secretly enjoying himself, though he'd never admit it when asked.

Dave and All Might were standing side by side in appreciation of Deku's talent while also casting looks at the blushing Melissa along with the rest of the girls with a resigned look on their faces. If their own Izuku had this much talent then the results were rather obvious. Though they weren't angry about it in the slightest.

Inko was feeling nothing but pride at her new son's(still felt weird to say out loud) talent and the way others were reacting to it. Though she could do without Midnight teasing and corrupting the other girls as the song went on...On second thought, more grandkids. She joined in on the teasing.

The big three were pretty much mimicking their teachers. Mirio was staring at his new self proclaimed rival with a smile while Tamaki shyly smiled in the background while enjoying the music. And Nejire...Was joining in on the teasing with Midnight and Inko. What are the odds?

Finally there was class B. TetsuTetsu, in particular, was putting a new meaning to the face headbanging as he and his twin used each other's skulls as a target. The others seeing this decided to stay as far away from the two bulls as possible while still enjoying the song. As for the 1-B girls the results were pretty varied.

With the translation pill from earlier Pony was able to keep up rather well and enjoyed herself a bit too much, nearly joining in with the two charging bulls before being pulled back by the Onee-san of her class. Said older sister was enjoying every moment of the concert, it's been a while since she could just sit back and relax like this and she didn't even have to wait for the cultural festival!

Ibara and Yui were watching on silently, enjoying the music passively compared to their classmates and teachers, though it was obvious that neither of them was experienced in these sorts of things.

Finally, there was Kinoko who was completely awestruck at this Izuku's singing skills. Her own dream of being an idol showing through as she took notes from the clearly talented otherworldly schoolmate of hers.

**Sharp mentally **

**Archenemies fast **

**Dark weaponry **

**Quirk destined to last **

**Class chemistry **

**Two-timing the task **

**Our legacy **

**Won't be turned to ash **

**All for one **

**Give 5% and it's done **

**I've never been one to run **

**Stay making Uraraka c** **

*****Loud smack! Ochako, her future mother, and our Izuku passed out in unison. The more sensitive of the girls(*cough Ibara *cough) nearly followed suite but managed to remain conscious. Meanwhile, the flirty ones were having the time of their lives as their teasing fantasies came true.

**Not the one they ever mentioned but I told ya **

**That I'll be #1 **

**Yea I push it plus ultra **

**I don't wanna fall under **

**But I've always been scared **

**Got no time left to wonder **

**Now it's time to prepare **

**I took a step **

**Now I'm facing the unknown **

**Got no regret **

**I won't face this on my own **

**Not the one they want me to be **

**But I'll make it through and they'll see **

**I'll find a way **

**Plus ultra **

**Never done I won't see defeat **

**One for all I'm finally free **

**I'll find a way **

**Plus ultra **

**Not the one they want me to be **

**But I'll make it through and they'll see **

**I'll find a way **

**Plus ultra **

**Never done I won't see defeat **

**One for all I'm finally free **

**I'll find a way Plus ultra**

Stunned silence reigned for a few seconds before the room filled with uproarious applause! "Holy shit dude! That was awesome, where did you learn to rap like that?! And who wrote that song it was totally wicked!" Kaminari was the first to approach Deku, almost acting like he was a celebrity in his won right...Which wasn't actually wrong.

"Kaminari-san, It's good to see you, and thanks for the praise. Kyoka-san actually wrote this song while the music was made by myself. And my singing? Well in my world I created my own Youtube channel before I got into U.A. At first it was just my regular hero analysis stuff but later on I got roped into making a music video with Kyoka-san and the rest is history." He explained sheepishly. Who knew that all it would take for him to get his name on the heroics leaderboard was a popular Youtube channel?

Momo, Kyoka, and surprisingly Nejire were taking notes on that. Seriously why didn't they think of this before, popularity was a huge part of being a pro hero. Getting some early exposure through the internet would be an invaluable experience.

"Now I'm sure you guys are all wondering who exactly this is," Asobi said while waving to Kato who just stood and waved at the thoroughly amused bunch in front of him. Knowing full well that part of that amusement came from his own design.

He was just as tall as Asobi, so completely average in that regard along with his regular brown hair. Though his aesthetic seemed to be the exact opposite. While Asobi tended to fade into the background, for the most part, this god took every measure to visually stand out.

He wore a full suit, the outside of which was royal blue while the interior was sky blue. His inner shirt was a grass green color while his tie contrasted nicely with the rest with its pure black color. And that was without going into his heterochromic blue and green eyes and mix-matched sunglasses that he wore on top of his head. All in all he exuded hyperactive energy while maintaining a semi-serious appearance. Over his shoulder was burned clothes, evidence of a fight, but not had bothered to question it for now.

"This brat right here is the god of animation and my direct kouhai! It's his birthyear this millennium so we decided to celebrate it with you guys! Now be nice, he's only a few million years old and he tends to smash the things he doesn't like." I lightly roast my fellow deity while said god's face slowly became angrier and angrier.

"Oi! Stop talking about me like I'm some kinda little kid! Just because I'm a new god doesn't mean I'm some babbling baby...He isn't wrong about my smashing tendencies though." He said, looking directly at Mineta at the very end.

"Heard ya loud and clear, walking away." Mineta accepted his fate and stood directly behind Izuku for protection.

Giving a thumbs up Kato calmed down and turned towards his Deku. "So, I think I speak for everyone when I say that we want an encore! Let's hear it people! Encore! **Encore!**" His voice got higher and deeper, pushing in a bit of conqueror's haki to get his point across as the others joined in from a combination of shared hype and light fear due to the god's presence.

"Ah jeez, how can I say no with that kind of reception?! But for this song why don't we bring in our hosts along with a certain #1 hero?" Deku agreed before roping in Asobi, Kato, and All Might into his next song. Who looked stone-faced, excited, and confused/terrified respectively.

"Psst, Yagi-kun take this, it's an instant singing skill in some booze, trust me you'll need it, and don't worry too much, you only need to sing a single part and it isn't that long. Just enjoy yourself!" Asobi whispered to the scared hero while slipping him a drink. Holding it for a second All Might contemplated the morality of juicing up before a song before saying screw it and taking a page from Asobi's book. He chugged the shot down, turned on his muscle mode, and joined in as the music built up.

**Play:****「****English Dub****」****One Punch Man "THE HERO!" FULL VER.****【****Sam Luff****】****\- Studio Yuraki**

**[Deku]**

**One punch! **

**Three, two, one, kill shot! **

**He's here! **

**Triumph! **

**The strongest one! **

**Watcha saying?! **

**Frustration! **

**No one can stop me now! **

**One punch! **

**It's done! **

**Again, he's won! **

**Shout it aloud! **

**Winning it every time! **

**Power! **

**Get your power! **

**Surpass the limits of the human race! **

Even after such a short amount of time this song's hype built up much quicker than the last, nearly everyone was getting into it and even Bakugo started jamming along, this song reminding him more of All Might than Deku which he could get behind.

Kirishima and TetsuTetsu however were steps away from a manliness induced coma as they watched the epic music video that went along-side it, showing such epic figures as Son Goku, Monkey D Luffy, and Saitama indulging in varying degrees of badassery.

**Hero! **

**I don't do this for praising or reward, **

**Don't applaud with your big standing ovation, **

**Hero! **

**In secret - I'm always fighting evil so no one knows! **

**(Nobody knows who he is!) [Kato]**

**My foes are closing in and covering the sky, **

**I will not ignore them, **

'**cause if I'm a Hero, then I am prepared to face them all till the day I die. **

**So I'll unleash my fist! **

**Three, two, one, fight back! **

**He's here! **

**Go on! **

**Fight fair, don't run! **

**What has happened?! **

**Everything's numb! **

**My enemies are gone! **

**Justice! **

**Enforced! **

**With no retort! **

**Cut it all off! [Deku]**

**Cut off the vile! [Asobi]**

**Say your prayers! [Kato]**

**Power! **

**Get your power! **

**Adrenaline is overflowing everywhere **

**Power! **

**Get your power! **

**Strike them all down with the techniques that I have trained! **

By this point everyone was able to sing along, for the most part, the pacing of this song was a bit more reserved than the last so most could keep up. The fact that the lyrics could apply to many of them helped to boost up the hype as the heroes in training rocked out to what they now agreed to be their collective theme song.

**[Asobi, Deku, and Kato trio]**

**Hero! **

**The strongest guys the world will ever know **

**Each began all their journey's oh so tiny **

**Hero! I suffered to overcome my weakness and get so strong **

**(Nobody knows who he is!) **

**I raise my fists up with the gods that dwell within point them out, and always pushing forward **

**Hero! **

**I will be - until I taste the dirt of defeat someday, **

**The very best hero! **

By this point Izuku was crying tears of joy once again seeing his mentor, another version of himself, and two literal gods sing a song that reminded him so much of his own journey and what was to come. Hearing this he couldn't help but feel hope build-up for the future.

**[All Might]**

**I will fight on and never give up. **

**I picture the future I want in my heart. **

**I wake up, go out into the world **

**Now, soaring up high, feeling strong, undeterred **

**No matter the time! **

**No matter the place! **

**Simultaneous [Deku echoing All Might's words]**

**I will not give up **

**Picture the future **

**Out into the world **

**Strong and undeterred **

**Ooh, Ooh **

**[Deku]**

**Hero! **

**I don't do this for praising or reward, **

**Don't applaud with your big standing ovation, **

**Hero! In secret - I'm always fighting evil so no one knows! **

**(Nobody knows who he is!) [Kato]**

**I raise my fists up with the gods that dwell within point them out, and always pushing forward **

**Hero! **

**I will be - until I taste the dirt of defeat someday, **

**The very best hero! **

**The loneliest hero! **

**Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! **

**I wanna be the strongest hero!**

When the song ends, Kato fires ki blasts into the sky, creating small fireworks that filled the room with beautiful lights, while Asobi was thankful to have made sure the roof was nowhere near Kato's firing range, or else everyone would be crushed by the building collapsing on itself into a burning pile of slag… not that it would matter since everyone in this room was effectively immortal, but still, he didn't want to waste time rebuilding before showing the next episode.

"Still an insane bastard, eh Kouhai?"

The anime god turns to Asobi and smirks, "Insanity is relative, Asobi-kun. It depends on who has whom locked in the cage, and right now I'm not in a cage," Kato says before giving him a smug look, "I bet you're still jealous that I have more powers than you…"

"Bitch please, just because I don't use half my powers doesn't mean they aren't there. Besides, I don't even need them to kick your ass monkey boy!" Asobi shot back with equal smugness on his face.

"What did you say, Clone Freak!" Kato got up into Asobi's face, animated lightning coursing between the two deities eyes as the argument heated up. A blazing crimson aura surrounding Kato while distortions in the world appeared around Asobi's body.

"You heard what I said dobe." Asobi pulled out the classic Sasuke insult, pissing Kato off while he prepared to pull a Batman/Deadpool at any moment.

The two glared at each other with such intensity that rivals that made Stain's killing intent seem positively tame. Just before everyone else collapsed due to the two's deadly aura, it disappeared completely as the two deities share a bro-hug!

"Good to see you haven't gone soft ya damn teme!" Kato exclaimed, no real beef meant. Besides, he knew better than to piss off the guy whose bread and butter was fucking with people stronger than himself.

"And good to see that you know not to rely entirely on your raw power monkey boy. Raw power and techniques can only take you so far against an opponent with billions of years of experience over you!" Asobi laughed it off, reminding his kouhai not to bite off more than he could chew. Though it would be a tough one for him to pull off, the realm of animation was a vast one after all.

"At least I actually train for power! You barely train at all, spending all your time in a lab like some Tony Start wannabe. I mean at least train Chakra or Haki damn it, I know you know how to use them!" Tsk, this again.

"No thanks. Those powers are nothing but a crutch, I've survived just fine using nothing but my mind, the body is nothing more than a meat suit for me so using powers that rely on physicality is pointless. If I wanted a stronger body I'd just build one." Asobi tried to explain once again.

To prove his point he disintegrated his current body and a new one came from one of the doors to the room. The moment he entered the new body let out a huge burst of conqueror's haki that caught the new god off guard, sending him to his knees momentarily.

"P-point taken, fair enough." Seeing that he didn't have much left to do here Kato decided to say his farewells to the watchers. "Apologies for the flexing but sometimes ya just gotta let loose right? Hope to see you guys next millennia if you manage to reincarnate!" He exclaimed before leaving, taking Deku along with him.

Before any of them could register that he had left, a garganta appears behind Tokoyami and a half hollow masked Kato peeks through the distortion in space-time.

"You know what I forgot… it's time for me to use a Pokémon move! Here's a gift for all you cute mortals!" Kato yeeted a small arsenal of presents into the room, each landing in front of everyone but Asobi, and inside was a mug that was personalized for each person. Though two certain hard boys got silver water bottles that said on it "That could've killed me if I wasn't me" instead.

"And before I forget… **iTs TiMe tO UpGrAdE ThE ChIcKeN oF DaRkNeSs!" **He screeched out after putting on his hollow mask, the visored voice modulator in full blast. A long rusty blade stabs into Tokoyami from behind, the sword sticking out of his chest as it oozes demonic energy. Dark shadow being set free to help his master in any way it could...Before it realized that the wound was closing fast and there was no actual pain.

"Shishishi. I saw what Asobi-kun did for Momo-chan over there and decided to take a crack at it myself. You can now share your 5 senses with Dark Shadow freely along with being able to absorb things into it similar to a user of a certain broken fruit. The downside?" Kato says before flicking the now unleashed dark shadow on the nose.

"Ah! Dick!" Tokoyami exclaimed, rubbing his now bruised nose.

"That." The god gave his bird champion a shit-eating grin before taking out a scroll. The masked god then gives it to Tokoyami, "Go nuts with these swords that I sealed in there, like Tensa Zangetsu the Buster Sword, and even Zelretch...Don't ask. Their real powers included, albeit limited. Just dab some blood on each seal to open it up, beware of enclosed spaces!"

The anime deity then sinks back into the slowly closing garganta but then it opened once again next to Asobi.

"Been meaning to ask… 1: my realm's power source room was destroyed by an evil bitch that somehow got ahold of my powers… epic fight to get it back though so I can't be too mad… anyways, anyone in mind to hire to rebuild it… those who wouldn't try to steal from me unless I robbed them blind would be nice?"

"Have you tried the Ricks and Mortys?"

"Ehhh…

**Flashback Kato's POV**

"_*Burp, get that color confused asshole! He stole my Morty!" A trainer Rick exclaimed as he tried desperately to get back his ultra-rare 'gun Morty' before the big Rick League tournament started._

"_I didn't steal! I _borrowed_!"_

**Flashback end back to normal POV**

"Not recently… Hehe…" He laughed sheepishly.

Asobi stares at Kato before sighing, "tried to steal a Morty again?"

"Nooo…" everyone could tell he was lying.

"I'll pay them off… this is gonna cost me some god drugs…" Asobi made a note to pay off the Ricks and send them to Kato's to help him, "anything else?"

"Yeah!" Kato shouted excitedly, catching everyone's attention, "when will you end up having the tour-mhpmmm!" Asobi covered his fellow god's mouth and whispers in his ear.

"That's not for a while you dipshit! Don't spoil anything that might not happen!" Asobi says in genuine anger, he was working hard on that project and any minor deviation could ruin everything!

The anime deity nods, knowing better than to spoil the more ancient god's plans, before sinking into his hollow rift, leaving everyone but Asobi confused.

"You all heard nothing, got that?" A series of rapidly shaking heads follow. "Good."

**First Song: My Hero Academia Rap Song - Plus Ultra | FabvL ft RUSTAGE & Divide Music [Deku Rap] by Fabvl on Youtube. ww w. Youtube wat ch ? v=U4 DdDSBqDt8**

**Second Song: ****「****English Dub****」****One Punch Man "THE HERO!" FULL VER.****【****Sam Luff****】****\- Studio Yuraki By Studio Yuraki. ww w . youtube watch ?v = s5mqfYKpS20**

**Please support these two artists by visiting their channels, both make amazing content and deserve all the praise in the world for their consistently amazing music!**

**Update on this story, as well as the rest of my writing! I'll be giving this story along with my other older ones the same treatment I gave The Gamer fic and fixing up any errors that have built up over the year. **

**Also, the results are in with the poll, 42 people have voted which I think is a good enough number to reach a decision. The thing is, the votes were pretty much exactly 50/50. 50% of the people voted no while the rest were in between the Yes and Only Sometimes options so I decided to compromise.**

**All of my chapters will be a happy medium of 1.5k-2k words each, that way I can still stack on the content while not having to worry too much about dragging things out, overall I hope this change will help make each upload more concise and better in quality in general. Well, that's all for now, I hope you guys enjoyed it and as always, have a great day!**


	50. Wholesome beginning

**I may have bitten off more than I could chew last month… Oh well, if I never try to push myself I'll never get anywhere. Today we return to everybody's favorite MHA reading story...For some reason. Granted the market isn't exactly the greatest but still.**

**Anyway, if it wasn't obvious to start with this movie will take multiple chapters to cover everything, even if I cut out significant parts of the story which I really don't want to do, there are a lot of great moments to draw from.**

**So yeah, multiverse chapters are put on pause until this is done.**

"Well, we just finished your final exams. You all know what that means!" Asobi was met by complete silence as everyone stared at him. Eyes still dulled over after last chapter's events. "Still shocked over the singing Deku?" They nod in unison.

"Who knew Deku-kun had so much talent…" Ochako mumbled to the other's agreement. Though at this point they shouldn't be so surprised.

"Everybody has talents and fields that they can thrive in. The problem is that most people only ever consider one path or a single talent to focus their efforts on. Even though most of us can become so much more." Specialization was useful, but the sheer amount of wasted talent in the world was sad to think about sometimes.

"Like the difference between a modern career and the renaissance man of the 13th century?" David gave his comparison.

"Exactly! In most modern societies you're expected to specialize yourself in order to contribute to society with some kind of service, often preventing growth in other areas. Granted this is mostly a mortal problem, once you gain a respectable life-span of a few million years you can afford to diversify.." The mortals sweatdropped. Well, when you had _that_ kind of time on your hands of course you'd look for interesting stuff to learn and master.

"Aaanyways time for the next episode! And it's a pretty big one, this marks the last big event you guys went through before being kidna-I mean allowed to see the future!" That sure got them up and in gear! Never underestimate a mortal's desire to know the future. The more convincing it is, the more desperate they get! Just look at horoscopes.

Starting the projector the watchers were met by an unusual sight. **Yagi was actually taking a nap for once! While he was off to dream-land, specifically down nostalgia lane, his successor was not-so-silently fanboying over the thought of getting to visit the illustrious I-island with his mentor.**

"**All Might, hey All Might! Are you asleep?" *pop there went Toshi's sleep time.**

"**Is something the matter young Midoriya?" The hero said, rubbing his eyes from his power nap. It was about time to wake up anyway.**

"**Look we can see it! Right there, the floating city that can move anywhere, home to over ten thousand scientists! I-island!" Izuku fanboyed while pressing his cheek against the glass, All Might looking over his shoulder at the familiar yet beautiful sight. "I can't believe this is where I get to start summer vacation! It's so amazing."**

"My god it's like a father-son road trip." "So adorable!" "...Maybe a family trip wouldn't be out of the question." "Really? Room for one more?" "If there is what about us? I-I'm sure we can pull our own weight!"

The majority of the room muttered the first line while most of the girls couldn't help but squeal the second. After a few seconds pause, Inko had to admit that such a thing had a certain charm to it and David wanted to know if family friends were welcome, to which Melissa nodded vigorously. Ochako saying adding her own two cents, secretly worried about the cost of something like that.

There was a single dissenting voice, however. "SO THAT'S HOW YOU GOT ON THE ISLAND, FUCKING DEKU!" Who was not happy about his rival getting a free pass to enter the island from All Might himself, though in hindsight it made a lot of sense, which only increased his anger.

Though at this point the others learned how to tune him out.

"**I didn't realize that you'd be this excited. Glad I invited you." Yagi said in amusement, though it worried Izuku a bit.**

"**Oh yeah, are you sure it's ok that I came along with you? It's not gonna be a problem?" It would be weird if somebody found out that he got a free pass from All Might himself, that wreaked of favoritism right there.**

"**Don't even think twice about it. The invitation was clear that I could bring whoever I want as my guest." Yagi reassured him, though Izuku was worried since that kind of thing was usually reserved for a family member. "I think you're forgetting that we're connected by something far thicker than blood young Midoriya. We will forever share the bond of One for All."**

"Hair is quite a bit thicker than blood after all." Asobi quipped the obvious joke, sending Izuku into yet another dry heaving spell as the others laughed at his expense. That joke will never get old.

**Once Yagi said that a voice over the intercom warned them that they were reaching I-island and were about to land. "This is going to be monumentally exhausting, once we reach the island I'll be forced to use my muscle form constantly. Now. It's about time for you to change as well, you got permission to bring you hero costume along right?" The answer was a resounding yes as Izuku gasped with a mega-watt smile at the idea.**

"Two heroes, the mentor and his protege walking side-by-side even if nobody knows about the later. It does sound like something straight out of a comic book…" Satou commented, not expecting for Izuku and Momo to take out two notebooks and furiously scribble on them after he finished talking. 'What's with them? I expect this from Izuku but Yaoyorozu too?'

**Arriving at the island All Might tested Izuku on his trivia knowledge of the location. Only to get a much more detailed answer than what he was looking for, when will he learn that his protege was a total nerd?**

**And it went without saying that the moment they arrived All Might was swamped by a horde of fans trying to meet him. This lasted for far longer than either of the OFA duo anticipated.**

"**Not good, if this keeps going we're in danger of being late!" Izuku asked what they would be late for. Apparently, All Might wanted to meet up with an old friend, something Izuku was more than happy to do. Though he was warned once again to be tight-lipped about the secret of OFA. To their luck, a familiar**(to the watchers) **face appeared to help them out.**

**The strange part was that she happened to come in on some kind of...Futuristic pogo stick? To each there own I suppose. "There you are uncle, finally!" Melissa giggled as she got closer, jumping off her stick and glomping on the mountainous man who held her up just fine. "Oh my gosh, it's been forever!" She exclaimed as All Might laughed saying it was great to see her again.**

**They kept this up, going through the whole uncle/niece routine while Deku just stood there with his usual presence of a potted plant keeping him hidden from sight. In a rare turn of events, Izuku actually got mildly annoyed that he was forgotten by the other two which caused All Might to sheepishly introduced Melissa to his protege.**

"Pfft! Plant person. I gotta write that shit down!" Bakugo said in poor taste, though the joke itself was received pretty well by everyone. Even Izuku got a chuckle in at his own expense. Though most people were just gushing over the familial feeling they got when watching All Might and Melissa interact like that. Even Mineta couldn't deny it's wholesome charm.

"**Oh right young Midoriya, allow me to introduce you to my friend Dave's daughter, Melissa." All Might introduced Melissa where Izuku followed suit with a handshake. Only to be caught by complete surprise when **_**Melissa**_** started moderately fanboying over him and his costume design, shooting rapid-fire questions the whole time. Kinda like a much more composed Mei.**

"Huh?" Mei looked up from her gadgets she's been building from what she could reverse engineer within Asobi's dimension. 'I could have sworn someone insulted me...Oh well! Back to baby-making!'

"***Cough, Melissa shall we." All Might interrupt her analysis, snapping her out of her concern over Deku's scarred hands. **

"**Oh! Sorry, I got distracted, if we hurry we can surprise papa in his lab!" Melissa said as she de-activated her pogo stick. Which somehow went from a solid metal pole twice her own size to something akin to a roll of tape.**

"...Your world might actually be ready for the next big leap in nano-tech with stuff like that. Good job kid." Asobi gave genuine praise where it was due. That kind of downsizing tech wasn't exactly common, even civilizations centuries ahead of these guys were hard-pressed to match it.

"Gee, thanks. I didn't think my fun side-projects were all that impressive." Melissa hadn't expected _that_ kind of reaction from the tech-based god. The compliment got her blushing and even Mei took some time to look away from her work and give her a thumbs up.

**The scene cut out to a group of suspicious-looking figures, one of which was on the phone. In broad daylight. In a place known for its vast security systems. Which most likely included lip-reading cameras…**

"Ok yeah, how _did_ they get in here without being noticed at all. Tartarus level security my ass." Kamakiri asked out loud. Dave just rubbed the back of his head and muttered something about budget cut-backs and greedy old men. Guess the all-mighty yen struck again.

**After the small ominous scene, we find David looking at a picture of All Might in his first costume, obviously reminiscing. He was snapped out of it when his assistant Sam, who mentioned that he might want to go out and spend time with Melissa. David denied it saying that she was busy.**

"**Well, I am my father's daughter. For better and for worse." Melissa jumped in, surprising the two. "Anyway, since you've finished the first stage of your research I invited someone here to celebrate with us. Someone you dearly love." She said before looking back, letting Dave see who she was talking about, catching him completely by surprise.**

"**YES, I AM HERE, SHAKING WITH EMOTION FOR OUR HEARTFELT REUNION!" All Might gave his most boisterous(and cheesy) introduction while Dave and Sam just stared at him in shock. The whole while Izuku assumed his plant status once more, just watching the chaos.**

**Noticing that his student was left out again, All Might went to introduce his student who was fidgeting for some reason. "Young Midoriya, let me introduce you to someone incredible. David Shield-" He was cut off after saying his name when Izuku went into full fanboy mode. Melissa couldn't help but giggle at the admittedly cute moment.**

…'I wasn't that bad was I? Oh who am I kidding, I'm still kinda that bad.' Self-conscious thoughts filled his mind.

**Shrugging off the young man's enthusiasm David asked everyone if he and All Might could have some time to catch up with each other. Really he just wanted everyone out so that Toshinori could transform back since he reached his limit. In the meantime, Melissa would show Izuku around the island, something she was more than happy to do, and Izuku was ecstatic about it. Or Deku, as he asked to be called.**

"_So it wasn't a date...Or maybe it turned into one halfway through?_" Ochako, Jiro, and Momo whispered amongst themselves, being the girls that caught Izuku in the act. Melissa noticing this just blushed a bit and gave them a teasing wink.

'Looks like I found my own fated rival Deku-kun! I won't give up so easily, even if she's cute, a genius, probably rich, and quirkless like you we- Oh who am I kidding I have no chance!' Noticing how panicked Ochako got Melissa decided to try and de-escalate things before anyone got hurt.

"Don't worry Ochako-chan, for now, we can all be the best of friends. We should wait until all this is over then we can cross that bridge together." ...The hidden meaning behind those words was lost to Melissa though Ochako in her emotionally compromised state picked up on the hints that weren't really there…

*Cue nosebleeds. _"I-I-I'll think about it." _She whispered, remembering the various other Izuku and how they seemed to make polyamory work. It was pretty shocking apparently since Jiro almost gave the game away by choking on her own saliva after hearing it with crystal clear reception. Thankfully Momo was just as oblivious as Melissa. For now.

**They spent a considerable amount of time just walking around, seeing the sights while Melissa went through some of the island's history and upcoming events. Deku listening intently, though he did get distracted once or twice as notable pro heroes walked by. Including the king of all monster references!**

"**Look over here! You definitely need to check this place out." Melissa called a massive building to Izuku's attention. It was the local exhibit for the various hero tech invented on the island, most of which were built with patents made by David Shield himself.**

This time it was Ochako who busted out the notepad, mumbling furiously about the 'ideal date' and 'pandering to his inner nerd'. Sadly the number of zeroes attached to such activities quickly drained her enthusiasm. At least until Momo checked her work and gushed over how fun such a thing would be for a group outing…'I'll take what I can get!' Ochako cheered internally, thank god for wealthy friends!

"**Wow, you must be really proud of him, I think it's great that your dad is someone you can look up to like that." Strangely enough, when Izuku said this he wasn't thinking of his own father. Or maybe he was? Just not his biological one.**

**Melissa smiled and admitted that she wanted to be a great inventor like her father and that she was a student at the I-island academy. A school that Izuku recognized as being the best in the world. "You must be a real genius." He said making Melissa shake her head, saying that she still had a lot to learn.**

'Wait isn't this just like…' The group flashbacked to when the two had a very similar conversation about Izuku's promising future.

'**I still have plenty to learn, lots of training!'**

'They really are alike.'

"**Uncle Might holds a special place in your heart doesn't he Deku-kun? I still can't get over how you were geeking out earlier." Melissa said, giggling causing Izuku to blush and rub the back of his head bashfully.**

"**You look like you're having fun, Deku-kun." A familiar voice, at least for Izuku came from behind the pair, causing the green wannabe hero to turn back at record speed.**

"**Eh? Uraraka-san?! What are you doing here?" A confused Deku asked, surprise in his voice.**

"**You look like you're having fun." Ochako repeated. "You said it again…"**

"...Wait, you didn't think that was a- But we were ju- HOW DENSE WAS I BACK THEN?!" The now wiser, more worldly Deku realized just how bad of a position he was in back then, though his speech skills haven't improved much. The men of the room couldn't do much but close their eyes and leave Izuku to the wolf pack that was about to pounce.

"How cute Izuku-kun, getting interrupted on your first date with Melissa-chan, and by Ochako-chan no less. How unlucky." Toru heckled him, elbowing his side a bit, Mina joining in from his other side. Even Tsuyu was chuckling to herself, mostly because they were unlucky enough to be stuck in a hotel while all this was happening.

Momo and Jirou stayed back for the moment, knowing that their time was coming.

"***Cough You seem to be having a good time." "Midoriya, I heard everything." Like clockwork the two ladies showed up, surprising Izuku once again. **

"_**Jirou's earphone jack the ultimate spy tech!"**_ **Izuku freaked out for a moment before regaining his composure and introducing Melissa...Only to immediately lose it again when she almost let it slip that he was here thanks to All Might.**

"You know, we were wondering about that ourselves but never brought it up. You being on the island makes a lot more sense now." Momo said offhandedly. How else would a jobless high school student be able to get into one of the world's most exclusive cities for one of it's most exclusive events?

"The rest of the people who came were either extremely rich, long-standing hero families, famous athletes, or the guests of the previously mentioned. Oh, and two lucky idiots that somehow managed to get part-time jobs on the island." Jirou added her two cents, including the obligatory arrow in the heart of the two idiots who know who they are.

"**Why don't we all go grab some tea at the cafe?" Melissa deflected the conversation quite effectively as mere minutes later the group of girls plus one house plant were seen with various beverages at a cafe. Recounting the events of their internships to Melissa who was drinking it all in.**

**While the girls were talking Izuku sighed in relief, the possible fustercluck that could have happened was deescalated. That was until someone placed a drink next to his face. "Thanks for waiting." Izuku knew that voice.**

"**Kaminari-kun?!" "And is that Mineta-kun?" Izuku and Ochako exclaimed respectively. "What are you guys doing here?" Ochako asked, apparently they were accepted for part-time jobs at the Island. Taking advantage of it to visit the expo. And to try their luck with the local girls according to Mineta, who immediately jumped Izuku on how he knew Melissa.**

"Why were they so excited about me? It's not like you girls are any less attractive." Melissa asked the other girls, getting shrugs.

"You didn't know about their perviness ahead of time so they tried their luck I guess. Also, we have no blondes." It was as likely of a reason as any. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed, megane wearing foreigner was a pretty popular trope after all.

**The two tried and failed to brag in front of Melissa before they were caught out and scolded by an angry Iida who made his way to the group, quirk fully active as he took advantage of the freedom the island gave him.**

"It was pretty nice to stretch my legs so to speak." Iida admitted, further convincing the adults that quirk training areas might be a good idea in general. Quirk atrophy was a real problem and this might lower such cases dramatically.

**The group ended up explaining how each of them came to the island, the two rich kids being invited directly while Ochako and Jiro came as guests. *BANG! However, a fairly large explosion in the distance caught everyone's attention before they could question how Izuku got there.**

"Honestly I thought you had a secret girlfriend that let you in..." Ochako gave her earlier theory, one that launched the entire room into complete silence…Until they all burst out into deep laughter, uncontrollable and unprecedented. All except for Izuku, who blushed with a tiny bit of righteous anger.

"I-Is it that hard to believe that I had a g-girlfriend?" He muttered, which Ochako managed to catch.

"Deku-kun, you nearly passed out the second time we talked. The first time you didn't even react until I already left." Ok, point taken, he was getting better ok!

**Yes, yes Izuku. You really are. You don't even blush when you talk to a girl anymore! That's some serious progress right there! Anyway, here's part 1 of ? I really have no idea how many it's gonna take until I finish this movie but meh, we'll get there when we get there.**


End file.
